Random Kagome Pairings
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. This has been edited and re-posted on FFN. Table of Contents included inside after an important notice. Come along and read as I pair Kagome with various people across the multiverse of Fanfiction. From Games to Movies, to other animes and books!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Table of Contents

This is to help navigate the many One-shots that are in this collection of Kagome Pairings across the multiverse of Fandoms, so you can skip to the stories that are more likely to intrigue you. It will be the **story name - anime/manga/book/movie - pairing - Helpful Tags**.

Contents:

001\. Connected - Sailor Moon - Usagi - Friendship/BroTP

002\. Lust for Ice - One Piece - Aokiji - Lovers/Ice Play/Dom-Sub/Healing

003\. Dream Girl - Fairy Tail - Gray Fullbuster - Friendship/Fluff/Humor

004\. Truth's that Might be Shocking - Gundam Wing AU - Wufei - friendship/implied engagement

005\. So in Love with Two - Gundam Wing AU - Heero & Duo - Friendship/Implied romantic feelings

006\. Akatsuki Files 01 - Naruto - Itachi - Friendship/implied bumbling romance

007\. Akatsuki Files 02 - Naruto - Kisame - Friendship/implied romance

008\. Marionette - Diabolik Lovers - Laito - Slow Burn/Curses/Dom-Sub/Personal Growth

009\. New Toy - Diabolik Lovers - Kanato - Slow Burn/Curses/Dom-Sub/Holidays/Loss

010\. Caged Heart - Diabolik Lovers - Subaru - Slow Burn/Curses/Dom-Sub/Healing/Rituals

011\. Mysterious Doll - Diabolik Lover - Ayato - Slow Burn/Curses/Dom-Sub/Fighting/Taunting

012\. Shattered Dreams; Shatter Glass - Diabolik Lovers - Reiji - Slow Burn/Curses/Dom-Sub/Magic/Ritual

013\. Akatsuki Files 03 - Naruto - Pein/Nagato - Comedy/friendship/Romance

014\. Akatsuki Files 04 - Naruto - Deidara - Comedy/Friendship

015\. Akatsuki Files 05 - Naruto - Kakazu - Dark humor/Pregnancy

016\. The Last Call; Consequences - Toriko - Brunch - One-night stand/Implied interspecies Sex

017\. Treatment, Torture, Tea & Bets - Ruroni Kenshin - Various - humor/healing

018\. Culpable Deniability; Extradition - Peacemaker Kurogane - Various - Political/humor

019\. Steps 1, 2, 3 - Gundam Wing AU - Quatre, Trowa - Arranged Marriage/Contract Amendment

020\. Akatsuki Files 06 - Naruto - Hidan - Drama/Cursing/Antagonistic Friendship-Romance

021\. Relation(ships) - Gamer(manhwa) - Jee-Han - Family/Drama/Friendship/Arranged Marriage

022\. Much Ado about Arranged Marriages - Ouran HighSchool Host Club - Honey - Friendship/Marriage

023\. Akatsuki Files 07 - Naruto - Tobi/Obito - Humor/Honesty

024\. Dyed Red - Diabolik Lovers - Shuu - Drama/S&M/Dom-Sub/Learning/Teaching

025\. Captain's Promise - One Piece - Luffy - Friendship/Promise/Free Choice

026\. Mt. Akina Dreams - Initial D - Ryosuke - Racing/Friendship/conspiracy/Arrange Marriage

027\. Akatsuki Files 08 - Naruto - Konan - Friendship/Implied Romantic feelings

028\. Two Phoenix, Rising - One Piece - Marco - Slow burn Romance/Devil Fruit background building

029\. Fallen Star - Lord of the Rings - Aragorn/Rider - Friendship/Advice/Gift Fic

030\. Not What I Expected - Lord of the Rings - Legolas - Humor/After Life./Gift Fic

031\. Confessions of P.I. Weasley - Harry Potter - Percy I. Weasley - Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Redemption

032\. Stranger - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru - Hurt/Broken Marriage/Inner strength/Gift Fic

033\. The Moment Reality Checks Out - Bleach - Ryuken Ishida -Slow Burn/Drama

034\. Family Matters - Bleach - Uryuu Ishida - Family/Drama/Humor/Arranged Marriage

Reason for Fighting - One Piece - Ace - Friendship/Slow Burn/Life after Death/Family

036\. The Ring's Ring - Bleach - Chad/Sado - Story Telling/Boxing Championship/Surprises/Friendship

037\. Advent of the 7th Day - Diabolik Lovers - Ruki - Touch-go-Romance/Contracts/Deal/Hurt/Comfort

038\. Idol War's - Diabolik Lovers - Kou - Fighting/Music/Eventual Romance

039\. Voices - Cyborg 009 - Various - Humor/Religion/Faith/Comfort/End of the World

040\. Sugar Cubed? - Diabolik Lovers - Yuma/Edgar/Bear - Humor/Fluff/Teasing

041\. Sharp Edge of a Dull Knife - Diabolik Lovers - Azusa - Curses/Objectifying/Dom-Sub/Pregnancy

042\. Loving a Frozen Heart - Bleach - Toshiro Hitsugaya - Drama/Fluff/Self-awareness/Slow Burn

043\. Akatsuki Files 08 - Naruto - Zetsu - Humor/Friendship/Fluff/Family

044\. Bunshichi in Wonderland - Tenjou Tenge - Bunshichi Tawara - Friendship/delayed romantic feeling

045\. Crossing a Line - Bleach - Chad/Sado - Hurt/Comfort/Fluff/Slow Burn/Drama/Romance

046\. Akatsuki Files 09 - Naruto - Sasori - Slow build Friendship/Humor/Fighting/Mutual Understanding

047\. The Softest Rock - My Hero Academia - Eijiro - Humor/Drama/Fluff/Implied Romantic Feelings

048\. Luffy's Punishment - One Piece - Luffy/Various - Drama/Comedy/Fluff/Friendship

049\. Initial Meeting - Kuroko No Basket - Seijuro Akashi - High School/Drama/Steam/Frustration

050:


	3. Chp 1 Connected

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Sailor Moon or it's characters; that right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Author's Note: This whole thing got started by the inspiration I felt from reading Kiba-sins One-shots involving Kagome and many, many crossover pairings. Please go check them out.**

* * *

The passage of time flows around each of us at different ratios. How one perceives it, is entirely up to each individual as it is for me, after living well over five hundred years, to catch up to my own time — inserting myself back into the flow of going to school, while trying to seem as normal as every other teenage girl. A task that wasn't as easy as one might think, after living for five centuries. Seeing what our great country was before, it was Tokyo.

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she let her mind catch up to hear Eri mention that she was going to stop doing the cross-age tutoring at the middle school. Making Kagome lift her head as it dawned on her that she had a duty to go back to that now that she wasn't time traveling anymore. A sense of happiness washing over Kagome if her student would have her again.

She had come to the shrine a few times to make sure Kagome was okay, just like Hojo, with his gifts, that my grandfather benefited from greatly. Kagome knew her eyes were shining with merriment as she smiled happily.

"Well, you do what you must. Eri, I wonder if Usagi is still willing to take me back," Kagome said softly, garnering a few looks from them.

"I think she would be happy to have you around now, though she is now friends with one of our smartest middle school students, Amy Mizuno," Ayumi said.

Blinking my eyes at that, as my brain registered the name. Letting a small sigh out as Kagome realized that things must have already been set in motion. That Usagi's destiny is already in play, and there was nothing she could do but step back and watch it happen. Knowing that a lot of hard times would be occurring in her near future. Making Kagome hate fate since it always seemed to target those she was close to. Then again, she got to see who her ancestors were when Sango and Miroku gave birth to their first child, a little girl. Which they promptly named Kagome, in honor of her, making her godmother boot.

The irony of being the godmother to a child that will eventually create one's family line wasn't lost on her or anyone. Thought as time went on, she had had to stay hidden away with Sesshomaru. It had helped a lot with getting the world separated into two different places. One where the human would come to reside a then were demons would live, so neither was a hunted species. It was during that time that Kami's began to teach Kagome about the other beings in their universe. As well as getting to meet said individuals.

One being Usagi's true mother in the past, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. At the thought of people living on the moon, Kagome broke out in a fit of giggles earning her a few looks from her friends. Waving her hand as she stuttered out 'Moon people' only to get the are you going crazy to look. With a shake of her head as they decided to part ways since there was nothing, they wanted to do after school that day.

It was another week before Kagome was able to get to see Usagi. And the changes already wrought in the girls' physical features were glaringly apparent to her. With how ethereal looking, she was as more and more of her power returned to her. That she now had three friends that flocked around her. Making Kagome feel a bit wary of the black-haired beauty, who was like her, a priestess. And one of the great calibers since she fell under the sign of mars. Recalling how the woman had been conscious even in the past.

The emotional toll it was taking wasn't so apparent since Usagi was usually a very perky girl full of energy. But if one observed her and if they knew her well enough, that her eyes now held a somber look in their depths, showing the maturity that was being forced on her now. With a small shake of her head, Kagome wondered if going to her friend would be a good idea. Knowing that nothing she did would stop what was to come.

"Is there a reason you are watching them, or rather Usagi so intently?" A very soft voice spoke from behind Kagome, making her jump a little bit.

Spinning around to see who the speaker was, Kagome got a good view of a male chest. Following it up to see a pair of crystalline blue eyes, that echoed her own. She took a step back as it dawned on her who this person was. A small smile was flashing briefly on her lips as she gave a little chuckle at the man. He looked like he was supposed to, a perfect reincarnation of his past self and his father of the past. She was closing her eyes as warm memories floated across her mind.

"Yes. I used to tutor Usagi a while ago. And now that she has so many friends around her, I am wondering how to approach her without being a bother." Was all the reply she gave before turning to look back at her friend, letting the sadness creep back into her eyes.

"Oh, your Kagome Higurashi then." was all she heard, before strong hands clamped onto her shoulders and propelled her by force toward the group.

With a small yelp of shock and surprise as she quickly tried to backpedal. But had to stop in defeat so that she didn't accidentally use any of her power or show just how strong she was. As they neared the table, it got quiet. Hanging her head, so her bangs covered her face, Kagome felt her face heat up. Once they stopped, she peeked at them all with a timid smile on her lips through her bangs, seeing them all look at her.

"Usako, how are you?" He asked, his voice low and filled with his amusement at Kagomes expense, making her glower at him suddenly.

Then the sound of a chair scraping across cement brought her attention back to the group. Just in time to see Blond hair fly out as she was put in a hug that was more stranglehold. "Kagome! Your all better now. I am so happy to see you. Hey, meet my friends. Everyone this is the high school student that was tutoring me up till a bit ago." Usagi rushed, her exuberance clear in her voice.

Feeling the pressure as her lungs cried out for air, Kagome just smiled and hugged Usagi back as her head started to get light.

"I think you should let her breath now, Usako." the man spoke once more, as he tried to keep the laughter from it.

With a small gasp, Usagi let Kagome go, a faint blush on her cheeks. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. Leaving the world feeling right for the moment in Kagomes book. After settling down, Kagome let Usagi drag her to the table and sit between herself and a girl with short blue hair. Which Kagome automatically pegged as Amy Mizuno. Noting that the man had sat on the other side of Usagi, watching everything. His eyes were saying all he didn't as she caught his gaze.

"Okay, I have told them all about you. But let me introduce everyone to you, Kagome-sempai." Usagi said, as she practically bounced in her seat.

Giving a small smile and nod of her head, as Usagi pointed to the girl next to her, "That is Amy, she is a brilliant person and a big sweetie. She had been helping in your absence due to your sickness. Next is Lita. She is the most amazing cook, better than my mom, but I wouldn't say that in her hearing. Next is Rei-chan. She goes to another school, is smart and pretty, as you can tell. Also, she is like you and lives at a shrine; only her's is in Tokyo. And last but not least...This is Chiba Mamoru...or Mamo-chan..." her voice trailed off as her face lit up.

Unable to help myself, I nudged her with my elbow as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Oh... So you have finally found your special someone, huh. That is wonderful news. And it is a pleasure to meet all of the girls." Kagome said.

There was a round of laughter at my teasing to Usagi, who just mumbled something about it not being impossible. I just waited for the questions to start up when another person showed up. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes were landing on me. The smile on her face slipping away as she narrowed her eyes. Letting me know that she recognized me somehow, as a small white cat on her shoulder, moved, and sat up straight to give me a slight bow.

Tilting my head just barely in acknowledgment, at which it jumped down. Keeping my eyes locked on the new arrival, my mind was trying to figure out how far along things had gotten for Usagi, if she had all four of her guardians and the heir to the earth back by her side. Her thoughts derailed when a sharp tug was given to her shirt.

"Kagome..earth to Ka-Go-Me!" Usagi cried in her ear, making her flinch.

Turning to look at the bun-headed girl with a slightly annoying glare of reprimand. "Yes, Usagi."

"Sorry, I was trying to introduce you to our new arrival. But you had done you're 'lost in Kagome land' thing again. So again, this is Minako. She is the newest of my friends." she said, rolling her eyes in an overly dramatic way. "Minako, this is Kagome, the high school student I mentioned to you."

Shifting my gaze so that they met Minako's once more. Making sure my gaze conveyed that she needed to keep her mouth shut about who I was. When the woman saw it, she blinked once and smiled before thrusting her hand out. With a small laugh, Kagome lifted her hand and shook it, grasping just as firmly as Minako was doing it, neither wanting to back down.

It took about a minute before Minako relented, doing her best not to flick her hand at the strength Kagome had put behind it though there was amusement flickering in the depths of her eyes. The smile back on her face as if it hadn't ever left as she sat down, and the conversation began to fly about anything and everything. Though it wasn't hard to figure that they were skirting the issues they wanted to talk about.

With a resigned sigh, Kagome stood up with a small apologetic bow. The talk died down as they watched her, all except Usagi and Mamoru, with wariness in their eyes.

"Thank you for including me, but I have to get going. My mom would kill me if I didn't finish the errand for her. Have a good day, girls, and take care." Kagome said before turning and leaving before Usagi could protest.

It was a month later when Kagome felt the ripples spread across the surface of her clear mind as she meditated. Vivid images of an epic fight happening, one that she wishes she could rush to and help. But that would defeat the purpose of what had to happen — letting out a frustrated sigh as she stood up and made her way to her bedroom window — flinging it open as she looked at the Goshinboku tree, a faint image of a white-haired and eared Hanyo sitting in it with a grumpy look on his face — making Kagome choked back a sob.

Shaking her head at this, she climbed up onto the window sill before pushing off. It was a bit of a distance to the ground below. And when she landed felt the jarring run up her legs to her knees, then hips to the low back. Grimacing at the feel of it, Kagome shoved it away as she began to gather her power to herself. She was then let it form a powerful reiki barrier around her home, the sunset shrine. She knew that already what Usagi was doing. That the sword was yet to be fully awakened. Tearing her eyes, unshed as Kagome let her mind drift away.

It had been a week since the final battle with Queen Beryl. And a lot of things had changed for Usagi. But the one thing that changed was the sudden one in her friend and tutor Kagome. Unsure of why she was suddenly doing, she wondered if it had to do with the subtle shift in the girl herself. Seeing her after months of her being sick, Usagi had noted that the older girl had somehow become very powerful, spiritually. More so than Rei, who had mentioned it.

Last few days, she had been talking to Mamo-chan about it. To which he seemed to reply, why don't you ask her? Finally, getting her nerve up to question the older woman, Usagi had let the others know, and they had all agreed. Saying they would go with her as support when she did so. Which she figured was for their interest, cause she noted that each of them felt the oddness that surrounded Kagome now.

As it was last minute, Usagi used her communicator while walking around with Mamo-chan, she called the girls together to meet her at the park, which was where they just saw Kagome go by herself. A look of distraction on her heart-shaped face. It made her heart hurt to see them ordinarily bubbly girl look distracted and almost lost looking.

She is giving a small lookup at Mamoru, showing her concern for her friend very clearly. Only to receive a gentle, encouraging smile as he hugged her close to his side though her concern was echoed in his eyes for her friend. As if something in him knew the woman but not how. A fact he had told her after meeting Kagome for the first time. A bit freaked out at how easily he had walked up to her and talked to her before propelling her to the group that day.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to gather at the park. Each was having an as solemn loon on their faces. Well except Minako, who just kept her face blank and her mouth set into a firm line — causing a bit of apprehension to well inside of Usagi at her friend's reaction. It hadn't been lost on her, that there was tension between Kagome and Minako. But neither girl, when asked what it was, would give her a clear explanation.

After a few seconds of silent communication between them all, Usagi led them down the path that Kagome had taken less than thirty minutes prior. The sky above was already darkening as stars began to pop up to dot it like little jewels. The full moon, starting to shine brightly. Soon they all heard Kagomes soft voice speaking just ahead of them, as a strong power washed over each of them. Warm and inviting, on top, leaving them feeling very safe and protected. Almost as if they were home.

"It isn't easy, you know, you arrogant... You know what...it is going to happen, whether you like it or not, Mister high and mighty." Came Kagomes voice, sounding irritated as she ranted at someone.

Soon they saw the trail open up to a clearing that was covered in a hazy pink. There in the center was Kagome in her school uniform, talking to a tall man with insanely long white hair, wearing a white Haori with red Sakura's dotting the sleeves. He seemed to be smiling down at Kagome as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, directed at him.

Feeling confused by this, Usagi shot a look at the others, noting that they felt a bit odd at it too. So when she looked back, she noted that he was now looking at the group. His eyes flashing amber as his pale skin shone like polished marble under the growing moonlight. His face marked with a magenta crescent moon on the forehead and stripes on his cheeks. Only to grab and turn the still ranting Kagome to face them.

As her eyes met Kagomes, she noted that there was a bit of panic in her friend's eyes, as well as deep-rooted sadness that seemed to stay hidden somehow. Just standing there for a few seconds, each just staring at the other. Then with a low sigh and soft smile, Kagome lifted her hand to rest on the strange males, before stepping away.

"I see you have come earlier than expected. Come forward, and the barrier won't hurt you. And let there be no more lies and illusions between us all." Kagome said as she waved us forward.

Giving everyone one last look, I stepped forward, pushing through the pressure around us. Once through, the pink haze faded away, leaving her skin feeling very cold. Only to see Kagome standing there in a completely different outfit. It looked just like Rei's priestess clothing, except the pants were not red, but rather a dark blue with gold stitching on them. The top part was cream with more gold stitching on it. But what struck me the most was that her hair was hanging to the back of her knees, and her eyes held a pink glow that echoed the pink glow from a round jewel that hung around her neck.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered, causing me to turn around and see him in his full armor, as well as the rest of the girls in their Sailor Fukus, looking very lost.

Taking that moment to look down, seeing I was in my gown as my hair floated around me on an invisible wind. "What is going on here," I asked as I lifted my eyes back to Kagome.

Only to see ancient wisdom and tiredness in her eyes. A small smile on her lips as she began to walk towards us, stopping halfway when my guardians put themselves between her and me. Well, all but Minako, who just walked up beside me and stood very still.

"I would suggest you guys back off; you can't even scratch her. She is on the same level as our princess, if not stronger." Minako spoke firmly.

Causing all of us to grasp as we just stared at Kagome. Only to see her flinch away from us as the hurt washed across her face. Her gaze was focusing on Minako with so many things washing over her delicate features. It was at that moment; the white-haired man decided to come to stand behind her, giving us all a better view of him. As it became apparent, he was no human, with those pointed ears, fangs that flashed in the moonlight as he smiled at us. And three distinctive swords sat on his left hip.

"You must listen to your leader; she speaks the truth. And since she has spoken, this Sesshomaru suggests that she tell you the rest. Cause she alone has retained all of her memories, while the rest of you still recall them." His voice a low timbre that sent shivers running down my spine, as my attention, along with everyone else focused on Minako.

Seeing Minako close her eyes as she took a calming breath before opening those eyes and speaking, "Kagome is a powerful person, both as a priestess and as the guardian to the jewel around her neck. The Shikon no Tama."

Her words were sinking in, causing my mind to recall something from my past. A vague image of my mother, Queen Serenity, walking with a raven-haired woman in the gardens of the castle. Smiles on their faces as I was ushered back away by Jupiter and Mars from the woman. Venus staying a few paces again to protect my mother, just like the man standing next to her, was doing for Kagome. With a small gasp, it dawned on me that Kagome looked just like she did that day, not aging.

"Before you ask it, any of you. No, I am not a reincarnation of my past self, I am still that same woman from well over five hundred years ago. The jewel I guard keeps me immortal, forever unchanging. It isn't a pleasant thing, to begin with. Already I have had to watch people I know pass away before my eyes." Kagome said softly, her pain showing clearly on her face and voice.

Unable to help myself, Usagi stepped forward and hugged my friend. Earning a surprised gasp before she returned it. I could feel all the pain, loss, and hurt that she was hiding in her as I continued to hug her. She was understanding finally why she didn't want anyone to touch her truly — only making me want to protect her and make her smile once more.

Once I let her out of the hug, I finally asked her a question that had been bothering me since we met up again a little over a month ago. "So Kagome, when you were sick, were you sick all that time?"

Seeing her eyes go wide and blink a few times as that beautiful laugh of hers escaped her lips. "No, no, I wasn't Usagi, I was traveling back and forth through time, five hundred years in the past. The sicknesses were my grandfather's idea to keep people from questioning my absence to closely. I was born with this jewel in me, and on my fifteenth birthday, it was decided I needed to go on that crazy adventure. Just like you just had your own a month ago, when you defeated your kingdoms enemy, Queen Beryl."

At her words, I felt the tension return around my friends and guardians. Even Mamoru's aura was squeezing around me as I stood before her. Wondering who would snap first, I was surprised when Lita did. "YOU knew we were fighting and didn't bother to help us?" her voice snapped out like a both of lightning.

Overseeing Kagome, Usagi saw the pink in her eyes flare before it settled, as she was pulled back into the one called Sesshomaru's chest. A low inhuman growl escaping his lips as his pupils shrunk to little pinpricks. "Lady Kagome could not interfere with that battle. Otherwise, the Kami's themselves would punish her. She is always to remain a neutral party, unable to help those she cares about. You have no idea the pain and self-loathing she went through that night. She is sustaining a barrier around her shrine to keep her own family from suffering from that vile, tainted human woman's magic. Then again, if she could, she would long ago purify Metallica into oblivion. Do not presume to speak when you know nothing, child!"

The waves of power that came off him as his eyes bled red, his anger clearly showing. Turning to look back, I saw that my friends and Mamoru had shrunk again. Feeling upset at this, but knowing that what he said was right from the emotions, I had felt from Kagome. So deciding to speak up, I took a gasp when I heard a very male grunt resound.

Whipping around, I saw as Kagome was banging her fist over and over. Unable to help myself, I started to laugh at the comical scene before me as Sesshomaru raised his hands, trying to ward of her fist, which he could have done very quickly if he wanted to. All the while, Kagome was hissing like a wet cat at him as she kept up her tirade. And it wasn't long before I heard my friends behind me join in laughing at the antics of the other two.

Once they settled down, Kagome spun and looked at us while we were still laughing. A genuine smile on her face, lighting up those blue eyes of hers. "I am sorry, he gets a little overprotective of me when people get aggressive. Typical of a dog demon, but meh, not much one can do to train someone over a millennia-old," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

At her words, we all went silent, just staring at the man behind her as he glared daggers at Lita. Something in me told me that this was just the beginning. Lifting my head to the now dark sky, seeing it through a light pink haze, as the full moon shone like a jewel. I knew that the adventures would just be starting, and we had a reliable friend in Kagome. And somehow everything would work out in the long run of things.

_**THE END!**_


	4. Ch 2 Lust for Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece of its characters; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

**Author's Note: This was done as a challenge to break me into the more mature themes. **_**(HAS BEEN EDITED TO BE ALLOWED IN FFN!)**_

* * *

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut reached her ears. Causing Kagome to let a small sigh escaped her lips as she stopped washing the dishes. She was wondering what had happened to put her guests in a dark mood.

Stepping away from the sink, she turned and made her way into the house's small living room to see the man she'd come to respect and love over the last two years, standing their shoulders hunched forward and glowering at to floor.

Her blue eyes were observing him as she stayed very still. Already the air in the room had dropped several degrees if her skin giving way to goose flesh was any indication. Letting her know just how upset or mad he was.

After waiting a few minutes, the silence growing more and more pregnant. Kagome sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. She was hating the almost fear like anticipation that was building within her. So figuring that it would be better if she just broke the tension, Kagome stepped further into the room.

Earning her a dark look as he lifted his head. It made the blood in her veins feel as if it were freezing. She put a smile on her lips, before stepping to the side, so her back was pressed to the living room wall.

"Kiji, what happened? Will you tell me why you are so angry?" She asked in a soft voice that held a slight tremor in it.

She knew that when he was like this, the former vice admiral was very unpredictable. The last time he had lashed out, freezing half her body, leaving it partially freezer burned, which took her almost a month to bounce back from.

At her movements, Kagome noted that he was tracking her. Those dark, almost fathomless blackness of his eyes, gleaming like a predator before they attacked their prey. They are causing Kagome to visibly shiver at that look, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Before she could do more than raise her hands before her, Aokiji was cross the room, one of his large hands enveloping her small wrists and pinning them above her head to the wall. Before roughly jerking her body higher, so the tips of her toes were grazing the carpeted floor.

She was swallowing as she met his black eyes with her blue. Parting her lips as her breath slipped between them in quick, short breaths. Only to have them smothered when he dipped his head down swiftly, pressing his thin cold ones to hers.

A feral growl escaping him as she felt the kiss bruising her lips. Enticing a low moan to crawl up and out of her throat just as the stinging bite of cold was felt around her pinned wrist, just before he removed his hand, leaving her attached to the wall and suspended up off the ground.

Remaining still, Kagome lowered her eyelashes, so she was peeking at him through half shuttered eyelids and noting that his black orbs were watching her with a dark ferocity, which caused a thrill to run through her body while waiting for him to continue.

The last two years, after finding him severely hurt on that island, had taught her a lot about the seemingly lazy ex-vice admiral. That while he appeared to everyone to be laid back and passively whimsical. There was a smart man with a vicious dominating streak beneath the surface.

Something that scared and excited her. Seeing him become like this the first time had made her think of her past, in the feudal era, how the demons would react in a cold, detached manner before attacking their prey. Which clued her in that devil fruit users had that same instinct, but something had to trigger it.

With her past experiences, Kagome, at that time, had just let her body go limp while baring her neck as a sign of submission she'd learned from her Daiyoukai friend and lord, which seemed to have made Aokiji react in a shocked manner, before calming down. And ever since then, he'd kept coming back to her small, well-hidden house when he knew he couldn't contain it anymore.

Unable to stop the smile that was curving her lips at recalling his initial horror at hurting her the first time, then seeing how quickly she healed. Kagome whimpered as he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. The look in his eyes becoming very dangerous as she swallowed and tilted her head, baring her neck to him.

The feel of his hand suddenly on her throat, applying just enough pressure to hurt and constrict her esophagus, as he spoke, "what is so amusing? Would you care to explain."

His ordinarily soft, deep resonating voice a low snarling growl. Keeping her throat bared, Kagome opened her eyes to meet his. "Sorry, Kiji, just remembered the first time this has happened and your reactions. They are fond, happy memories for me, because I became a very, very lucky woman that day."

Keeping her voice soft as she spoke, she again observed him. Seeing him blink, before curling his lip in a snarl. Next thing she knew, his lips were back on hers with more force than before, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Which she gladly opened, as the sound of cloth ripping reached her ears as she felt her dress slip away from her chest, exposing her.

Only to gasp loudly, as a cold hand roughly grasped her breast, squeezing and pulling on it through her bra. As Kagome let a please trill escape from her chest as heat began to pool in Between her legs.

Only to hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, making her press her thighs together. The slight fear tinted anticipation, building to a need quickly as her body began to writhe against the wall.

Kagome didn't have to wait long before she felt a cold, calloused hand slide up her inner thigh. Once it reached the apex, it began to massage her wet core through her panties. Causing the sensation of a spring being tightened in the pit of her abdomen.

Abandoning her logical mind to run on instinct, Kagome felt her hips flex as she lifted her legs and wrapped them loosely around his waist. Earning her a slightly pleased growl as he used his tongue to pull hers into his mouth.

Her heart sang as her body felt on fire before it felt like it was being frozen as he pressed his closer to her own. His hand on her breast sliding up her chest, only neck to cup the back of her head as she felt him press his hips into her.

Allowing her to feel his hardened length against her core for a feel brief seconds before it was taken away. Drawing a needy whimper from her, which caused him to growl in warning.

Again Kagome went still, knowing that if she'd did anything, it'd become a bad situation quickly. So letting her body relax just enough that it let him know she was sorry. And was promptly rewarded by the feel of his long, cold digits slipping under the elastic of her panties to stroke the core of her womanhood.

To moment it happened, Kagome heard him growl his pleasure for how wet she was as he began to thrust them into her, at a slow and sedated pace. Causing her nether region to tingle as the tightening of her abdomen became almost unbearable as she stood on the edge of a precipice to ecstasy.

Keeping her eyes on him, Kagome noted that he was well aware of how close she was. So when he released her lips with a sharp nip, that was more pain than pleasure, she couldn't help when her bottom lip trembled when he withdrew his person, as far as her legs wrapped around him allowed from her, leaving her there hanging and wanton.

Her eyes were watching him warily as he stared back at her in the short distance between them. His black eyes were shining with an even darker light and causing Kagome to swallow as she felt her sexual high die away, as her body shivered and tensed, waiting for what he was going to do.

The sight of a small smile curved his lips, showing a flash of his white teeth before he reached out and hooked a finger in the edge of her panties and giving a sharp tug that tore them off her. Only to gasp as he closed the distance, and she felt pressure in her lower region. His member was now filling and stretching her sex. Causing Kagome to draw a quick breath at the feeling of him now buried deep in her.

Keeping very still, Kagome wasn't given much time to let her body adjust before he was pulling back out of her. He was drawing a slightly pained hiss from her lips. To gasp as Aokiji snapped his hips forward, slamming himself back into her body. Silently telling her the pace he was setting. Smiling, Kagome lifted her blue eyes, meeting his black ones, seeing them shine with neediness for her and her alone.

That look had her tilting her head up in silent question for a kiss. Which she was given as Aokiji leaned his head down, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his tongue sought entrance, which Kagome gave quickly and eagerly. Her body was already heating up and demanding that she touch more of him.

Soon their tongues were dancing an intimate tango in time to the pace their body's set. As she felt her own body began to rock in time to his fast and hard pace. Each delicious friction-filled movement was banking the heat in the pit of her stomach into a roaring fire. Turning her body into a highly sensitized pleasure center, serving to make her wetter faster, as her channel began to clench down around Aokiji's cock.

Seconds turned into minutes as Kagome lost herself to the crashing wave of pleasure. She was allowing her senses and instincts to control everything. Just as the tall, dark, and silent ex vice-admiral was commanding what was happening. It was a systematic ritual between them, one she was more than content with. The love and lust she had for his ice were what made her eager for him at all times. The few and far between visits only drew her want for him to grow stronger and more demanding. These precious interludes, of her body being taken, by all force she couldn't stop, was a rush of Adrenalin. So Kagome promised herself that she would never ask for anything permanent from him unless he mentioned it first.

It was on that thought, that the fire in her stomach roared to its white-hot peak, as a low feral growl reverberated from Aokiji chest, causing her body to feel as if it was coming apart at the seams. Her climax, making her inner walls clamp tightly around his sex, as he thrust in hard, fast, and as deep as he could. He was spilling his seed into her womb.

Before giving a satisfied sigh against her swollen and bruised lips.

Eliciting an almost purr like response from herself as Kagome felt the ice on her wrist vanish and allowing gravity to pull her body forward into her lover. Who wrapped his arms around her, supporting her body against his before he moved her while staying buried deep in her body.

She already knew that he was taking them to the couch to snuggle before telling her what set him off. Keeping her lips pressed to his, Kagome moved them slightly in soft small, tender kisses. Glad for her little piece of frozen heaven.

_**THE END!**_


	5. Ch 3 Dream Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective Creators, Rumiko Takahashi & Hiro Mashima!**

**Author's Note: So this is a Gift Fic for another good author, HalfBlackWolfDemon. And is a response back for a requested story I asked of her. I love her InuYasha pairings with Kagome.**

* * *

It wasn't every day that he picked up a book and read it, but on the insistence of his teammate, he had read the damned book. She described it as a fairy tale with lots of fighting, magic, and romance. Which is delivered in abundance, and gave him plenty to think over. His mind was going over and over the details from the book, since he finished it in one sitting, considering he was a person who didn't read.

So as he sat there in his corner of the guild, staring blankly at nothing in particular. His mind was drawing up conjectured images of the scenes in the book. All very vivid, from the fantastic amount of detail that was written. As if the author was there and lived it themselves. But that was nigh impossible, according to the date on the inside of the cover. Still, it was all good, since even if he wanted to talk to them, they used a Pen name.

And from what Lucy had told him, no one knew where they lived either.

And did he have questions for the author? Especially how they came up with the idea for the main female protagonist. Because she, even as a character, stood out in his mind. For she was plaguing him now, his dreams, waking thoughts also, since finishing that book. The clarity of which he saw her in his mind, dark black hair that hung in waves, pale skin, with deep blue eyes in a heart-shaped face, that led down to a lithe fit body, even in a silly ridiculous outfit, which was probably more decent than what Lucy often wore.

The girl was, surprisingly, the embodiment of everything he would ever want in a girl. This woman, who the author conjured up, is his ideal dream girl. She has sass, intelligence, patience, and wasn't going to stop until she completes her tasks. Her soul is pure, passionate, always willing to forgive, and keeps going. She sees people as alike, even when they were of a very different species. It tugs at him, making him recall his past. Losing his parents, then meeting Ul and Leon. His adventures as he made his way to Fairy Tail, as Gildarts had directed him.

Giving a small shake of his head, he stands up and walks to the bar and giving a little smile to Mira, before sitting down next to his teammate, as she sips on her strawberry milkshake. He waits patiently for her to finish and acknowledge his presence. Something that doesn't take too long. A smile on her face as she spins to face him. Her brown eyes were shining with mirth since she must know what he wanted already.

"So..." She draws out in a low voice, trying not to giggle while doing it.

Raising an eyebrow, Gray grins back and lets out a sigh. Reaching down and taking the small book out of the pocket of his slightly baggy pants, only to realize that he had lost his shirt in transition. "Here you go, Lucy, it was really good. I finished it in one night, and have read it a few more times since. You were right, and it is an amazing book."

Seeing her face turns into a rather smug countenance, she takes the book and wiggles her eyebrows. "I knew you would. I mean, the author is amazing in their details, huh? Just sucks you in, so you cannot put the book down. It creates vivid images of the characters and the battles that take place. Almost as if they lived it, huh?" Her voice colored with her delight.

When she finishes, she looks expectantly at him, making the smile on his lips widen a bit. "Yeah, you're right. Whoever they are, they are truly gifted like you...uh." Gray says, trailing off at what he was saying, seeing the darkening look on her face.

"Gray, did you….. read the book I'm writing?" Her voice was coming out low and dangerous.

Knowing he put his foot in his mouth, Gray hangs his head and lifts both hands in a gesture that was meant to appease. "Yes. I am sorry, it was on your desk the other day when I was over. I mean, the peeks I've had over the last few years, makes me keep coming back. Knowing that I am betraying your trust, and will probably get my ass handed to me... Again, Lucy, I'm sorry."

When no hit or scathing remarks came, he lifts his head. Lucy looks at him, the calculation in her brown eyes. Only to be startled when she stands up and reaches out, snagging one of his wrists. Giving it a sharp tug, she turns and starts walking towards the guild doors. Unable to help it, Gray lets her lead him out of the guild, towards town.

Not bothering to hide the confusion on his face, Gray lets Lucy lead him down to Magnolia. He decides that remaining quiet is the better part of valor. Instead, he lets his instincts take control, as his mind wanders. Instantly the girl from the story, Kagome, appears in his mind. Her face a picture of pure concentration as she seemed to focus her thoughts inwards before a pale pink nimbus appears around her person. Only to have it move to her hands, where she held an empty bow at the ready.

With a scream, the pink light formed an arrow. Gray saw her release the arrow, the look of hope and desperation alight in her facial features. Her blue eyes were showing a weariness that only a long, tedious battle would cause. In the next second, he was seeing her laughing as she held the small boy, Shippo, a demon called a Kitsune in her arms. Glaring at someone, before saying, "Sit Boy!".

Mind still meandering, Gray feels a sharp tug on his arm, drawing him from a particularly good image of the heroine bathing in a hot spring. He grunts annoyance, before realizing that he wasn't moving anymore. Blinking owlishly, he sees Lucy give him an all to knowing look before a mischievous smirk graces her lips. Not liking that look, Gray tries to extract his wrist from her grip, only to feel it clamp down like a vice.

Realizing that getting away wasn't going to be an option, he begins to look at his surrounds and noting that they are on the far western side of the city, where it was more rural, and in front of a small clapboard house. It had the quaint picture book white-washed picket fence, trimmed grass with a little herb, and flower garden. Not knowing what to make of it, he looks back at the door as Lucy jerks on the string attached to a small bell. The bell clangs loud and clear.

"Uh... Lucy... Where are we? And what are we doing here?" He asked, his voice telling her exactly how unsure and nervous he was.

All she does is turn and look at him before looking forward again as the door opens. What he sees freezes him, almost literally, to the ground. There before him is a replica of the heroine from the book. Only she is a bit older than the age stated. Gray can only swallow as he watches the girl step forward and hug Lucy tightly. She gives him a cursory glance over her shoulder.

"Hey, Kags, I let him read your book," Lucy says, her voice giddy with amusement.

"Oh, Lucy... you... I mean... .oh... uh... Well.. come on in you two." The woman says, her cheeks a rather delicate pink shade.

When she stepped back and motioned for them to come in, Gray can't help but continue to stare at the woman. Lucy clears her throat and jerks him harshly by his wrist. She is earning a hiss of pain from him as he follows her into the house. The first thing he notices is pictures hanging on the walls. The characters from the book are in them, yet they aren't hand-drawn. Instead, they are actual photos.

"So let me introduce you two formally," Lucy says, a saucy grin on her lips. Small hearts began to appear in the depths of her brown eyes.

"Gray, this is the author of the book I had you read. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my teammate and self-adopted brother, Gray." She introduces, obviously doing her best not to laugh at the situation. "I think you two should talk. I mean, he adores your book just as much as I do. And I think it left a very lasting impression on him to boot, Kags."

With that, Lucy steps away, removing her hand from his wrist. With a smile, she makes her way further into the house, leaving them alone. Knowing this was her way of giving them privacy, Gray decides to tell Kagome what he thought of her book. However, his face goes a dark crimson at the words that fall from his lips. "I think you're a very talented Dream Girl."

His words make her blue eyes go wide, and the delicate pink on her cheeks became rose red. She lets her head drop down, so he can't see it anymore. Her body language speaks volumes of what she was feeling and thinking. Causing Gray to lift a hand, and rub the back of his head and mentally beating himself up for the verbal slip up.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kagome breaks it when she speaks. "Uh, okay. Thank you, Gray. Do you have any clue as to why Lucy would be doing this?"

Her question is innocent, but he hears and feels the seriousness underlying it. Giving a small sigh, he thinks about the past few days and all that transpired before replying. "In all honesty, no, I don't. Lucy is usually a bit eccentric, so I don't see anything too far out of her normal behavior."

His words are met with a soft sigh before a tinkling laugh is heard. Looking to Kagome, the trepidation on his face only makes her laughed harder. "This, Gray is what is called setup. She had been talking my ear off about you for months. So I can see it for what it is, Lucy playing matchmaker."

At her words, Gray becomes very still, looking down at the woman before him. His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out in his state of shock. This earned him another peal of the tinkling laughter, as Kagome takes great enjoyment from it. Knowing that things could have been a lot worse, he was still going to talk with his 'sister' and teammate later.

As he collects his thoughts, Kagome speaks up again. "I think Lucy snuck out my back door. Would you like some tea?"

Nodding, he watches Kagome walk the same way Lucy did. He finally connects the dots, and follows her, mentally strangling Lucy. Only to realize that this isn't such a bad thing. Now he can question the author herself about her book. See how she came up with the ideas for the story.

They entered a rather simple small kitchen, and taking place at the island counter; Gray watches as she moves around her kitchen, prepping the tea. Watching her movements, noting that while it was grateful that there was no wasted movement or energy, telling him, she was trained to fight.

When she comes to the island and pours the tea, she speaks again. "So wanna tell me what you meant by Dream Girl? I am rather curious, and never give up till I get what I want."

The smile on her lips makes him flush a bit as he looks down at his cup of tea. He is thinking of how to put into words what he thought.

_**THE END!**_


	6. Ch 4 Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Gundam Wing AU or its characters; that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I came up with this little gem, while reading some GW stories by another author on the site, Arigatomina. She is mostly A GW (Gundam Wing) fan and major yaoi pairing of 1x2 and 3x4... while it is yaoi, she keeps it clean and tasteful with a nice bashing on Relena. SO in short this is my gift fic to her for giving me the crazy idea in the first place. And to keep true to her pairings, those boys will stay that way.**

**Meaning Kagome Higurashi will be paired with one Wufei Chang. And this will be set into an AU (Alternate Universe). So here is the break down so that it makes a bit of sense. It will be set in Tokyo, the boys will still have met and become friends. The whole GW Crew is 18 yrs old, Kagome is 17 yrs, who has done her stint in the past. Also note that Wufei will have not been married at all.**

* * *

The knocking came around at two in the morning, drawing the boy from his studies. Irritation flashed across his face as he looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing at his window, he went back to his studies when the knock sounded again, only a lot louder. With a small twitch under his right eye, Wufei spun around just in time to see a flash of white as it banged once more on his window.

Narrowing his black eyes as he stood up from his desk in a quick fluid month, causing the chair to roll back afoot. He was briskly walking to his window, just catching that flash of white pounded against it again. Letting him get a good look at what it was, a small delicate hand curled into a fist. Instantly his mind supplied just who it probably belonged to.

So with a soft curse in Chinese under his breath, Wufei reached out and jerked the window open with one hand. His other shot out, grasping the fisted hand. Feeling how cold and wet it was, drawing his attention to the fact it was raining sheets outside. Tugging at the hand, Wufei watched as it produced a very wet, dark-haired girl from the night time shadows. He was noting how her black hair was plastered to her pale face and neck, while her clothes were like a second skin on her lithe frame.

Sighing, Wufei stuck his other hand out the window and wiggled it and immediately getting another hand placed into it. Then with little effort, tugged on the arms, lifting the girl into the window quickly. Once she was in and set on the hardwood floor of his bedroom, Wufei wrinkled his nose at the fact she was dripping water on it. Meaning more work for him in a few minutes as he turned and walked into the attached bathroom.

While in there, he grabbed the two visible towels that were always hanging on the rack. He produced another two from the cabinet in which he kept his spares. Once they were in hand, he made his way back to the girl, who hadn't moved, except to close the window behind her. Now she was shaking rather visibly, her arms wrapped around herself.

Thrusting the towels out to her, he waited until she took them, then turned his back to her. Giving her the privacy, he knew she would need to dry off. The sound of wet cloth hitting his floor, indicating she was now undressing. While she did this, Wufei began unbuttoning the top of his Mao suit. Feeling a slight flush coming to his cheeks as he slid it down his arms and held it behind him.

The moment his top was taken from his hand, Wufei spoke. "So, what was the fight about this time?"

There was silence for a few seconds before he got his reply. "Am I that obvious, Wufei?"

Unable to help it, a small smile curved his lips as he heard her grunt in frustration. This reminded him that no matter how many times she has worn traditional Chinese clothing, she couldn't ever seem to button it right. He swallowed a fit of laughter, knowing that he would be in a world of acute pain if he did. Experience in the past had taught him that all to well, never to underestimate her in any shape or form.

"Yes, Kagome, you are that obvious. You've been doing this since we met all those years ago." He said in a soft voice, just as he felt her cold hand on his wrist.

Turning around, he made sure to keep his eyes on her face. He was taller than her by a good six inches, so his top would cover her decently enough. But it was still a very awkward situation for him. Lifting a hand and motioning to his bed, Wufei took a step back to give her space. Only to note the bags under her eyes and the fact that her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying heavily and recently. Her shoulders were slumped and curled forward, telling him that she was feeling very, very insecure.

He watched as she slowly shuffled herself to the bed and sat down. Wufei turned and grabbed his desk chair, pulling it up and sat down next to the bed. Clasping his hands in front of him on his lap, he waited for her to speak her piece. Which wasn't a long wait, something he was thankful for? Kagome wasn't the type to keep secrets, thought in the last three years he was sure she had gotten a lot better at it.

"Well, you know my 'guardian,' Wufei. That insufferable, overbearing, better-than-thou, jerk face started in on me again. Saying I should be taking a more proactive role in the company, as well as my duties at the shrine. MIND you, all on top of my studies at school, which are lacking, according to him. It led to a very epic shout out... With him trying to force the..well.. our..." She said, trailing off till she was silent and staring at her feet, which had begun to swing back and forth nervously.

Not having to ask her to expound on what she was referring to since it had been a constant thing from his grandfather as well. Closing his eyes, Wufei let his body relax as he slowly exhaled. "I will not say anything about this, Kagome. I told you my standpoint, to which you gave your answer. So it isn't your fault that they are pushing for this."

Letting his facial features relax, as a rare smile appeared on his face. He was watching Kagome suck her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. Her blue eyes showing her thoughts, as she processed it all now that she was calming down. It was something new that he had noticed since she had just begun to do in the last two years — a subtle change, of which there were a few others. In his opinion, all good changes, because the core of who she was and what made her hadn't changed.

When she shrugged her shoulders at him, a small smile curving her pink lips. This lit up the dark blue of her eyes, making them dance. Giving a slight shake of his head, Wufei spoke again. "It is late, or rather early, at the moment. Take the bed and _no_ arguments, Kagome. I will be fine since I have to complete my work tonight. Now get comfortable and sleep. We will talk some later... I will have Noemi launder your clothes." His gaze turned to the dripping pile on the floor.

Giving her a dark look as he tilted his head up. He got a small playful pout in return as she did what he instructed. Her lithe body twisting as she reached behind her and yanked on the blankets. Turning her body, she crawled into the now exposed sheets. Despite himself, he got a rather lovely view of her backside and well-toned legs before she was under the covers. With a small smile, she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath then exhaled.

Silently Wufei maneuvered his chair, so he was facing his desk once more. Senses heightened so he could listen to her breathing patterns. It soon settled into the steady rhythm of sleep. With one more shake of his head, Wufei began to study the documents before him. He had to give an accurate report to his grandfather later this day.

Eyes flickering, Wufei let out a soft groan and lifted his head from his desk. He realized that after finishing his studies, he had, at some point, fallen asleep. Leaning back and raising his arms above his head, he felt and heard his muscle pop as they rolled from his stretching. Once he stretched enough, Wufei glanced at the alarm clock, noting it was now seven fifteen in the morning.

He remembered that in fifteen minutes, he would have his friends here in his family's Japan-based house to visit. Standing up, he took a glance at his bed. Kagome's black hair peeked through the white and pale blue of his comforter, where she was curled up sleeping — reminding him that at some point, hell would be paid. In the form of her guardian trying to find his wayward charge.

Taking a few deep breaths to help regulate himself, Wufei got up and began his day and grabbing clean clothes that matched the day before, only in a deep blue color. He went into the bathroom, showered, and dressed. Once he was finished grooming, and his hair pulled back into his customary ponytail, Wufei shot another glance to his bed. It's occupant hadn't even moved an inch.

With that, he went over and picked up the soaked clothing and tossed them into the bathroom. Knowing that Noemi would be in to pick up stuff, and wouldn't question Kagome's attire. As it had been explained to the woman a while ago why they appeared at random a few years ago. Which only played to her more romantic side, since she was well aware of their situation.

He was careful to be quiet as he shut the door behind him so that he didn't disturb his sleeping guests. Then he made his way down the hall, already picking up the sounds of people talking. While one voice stood out more than the rest, making him press his lips into a thin line. He couldn't deny that the person that the voice belonged to was good at heart and extremely knowledgeable. His observational skills were excellent as well, but the fact he was loud, over-talkative, and obnoxious didn't always balance out.

Turning the corner into the living room, Wufei came to a stop and leaned against the double door frame and watching as the four boys interacted with each other and noting that after two years apart, that they were still the same as before. Letting his gaze landed on a tall, slender boy with red-brown hair and brown eyes, as he made comments in a soft authoritative voice, was Trowa Barton, a Russian native. A delicate blond boy sitting stiffly backed next to him. Having blue-green eyes that shone clearly with mirth, his voice very cultured and polite, was Quatre Raberba Winner, who was Arabic by birth.

Sitting across from them was the rather loud and talkative one, who still wore his long golden-brown hair in a single plait braid that hung down his back. While his face was animated, Wufei could even see the cold, calculating look in those amethyst eyes. Duo Maxwell waved his hands overly exaggerated, in only the way Americans could do while the boy next to him was just as tense as ever. His blue eyes were darting every which way from under his short but messy brown hair. Always assessing everything and placing it for later use, this was Heero Yuy, a resident of Japan itself.

Who, when he glanced in his direction, saw Wufei standing there. Giving a nod of his head, Wufei pushed away from the door frame and took a few steps into the room and drawing everyone else's attention to him. Lifting his hand, he gave a small wave of hello. He tensed as Duo shot up off the couch and made his way towards him. Only to let his eyes widen a bit as he stopped two feet from him, and thrust his hand out for a shake.

A bit unsure at what could be going on, he took the proffered hand and gave it a quick shake. "How have ya been doing 'Fei!? It looks like your doing good, if not a bit tired. Still, the grandfather thing?" Duo burbled on, as he took his hand back.

"Duo." Came Heero's quiet voice, as he came to a stop behind Duo. He placed a hand on Duo's arm, causing the boy to go silent with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Seeing this made Wufei smile at the contact and affection from just the touch. In the time he had known Heero Yuy, he was well aware of some extenuating circumstances that made him closed off from others and not receptive to any touch. That changed in time by Duo, who wouldn't relent on Heero. Slowly over time, emotions surfaced into a rather explosive reaction. Since then, their relationship had developed into something a lot more than friendship.

The same couldn't be said for Trowa and Quatre. They made no qualms about their attraction to each other when they first met — both rather quiet but both incredibly intelligent. Their only real difference was a social background. Quatre was coming from a rather rich, well to do and well known Arabic Oil company, as their sole male heir. While Trowa, what little he talked about himself, was that his family wasn't so well off. Leaving the impression that his childhood life wasn't the best. That hasn't stopped them from overcoming any barriers to be together and even going so far as to agree with Quatre's father so that they could be together.

Time flew by as they stood there talking, enjoying friendly conversation. So when everyone stopped talking and just stared past him, Wufei realized he had forgotten something very important. Slowly turning, he saw Kagome leaning against the door frame, a warm and bright smile on her lips. Small flashes of lighter colors danced in the depths of her eyes. Without waiting for him to give the okay, Wufei watched Kagome make her way to him. He then realized that she was still wearing only his Mao shirt.

As she came to a stop by him, her gaze solely focused on him, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Wufei. I am waiting on Noemi for my clothing; then, I'll get out of your hair. Hi, and goodbye, gentlemen," She said in a very soft voice, flicking her gaze to the boys over his shoulder. Spinning around, she made her way back to his bedroom.

Feeling heat bloom in his cheeks, he turned to look back at his friends. Realizing at that second what it looked like, horror creeping through his veins. Trowa's face was cool speculation, while Quatre was blushing faintly, smiling happily at him. When his gaze turned to the other two, Heero stared at him with his patented death glare, his lips pressed into a very thin line. Duo, on the other hand, was wide-eyed and looked scared shitless.

"I think I told you all two years ago, before we separated, that I wasn't interested in a relationship. There is a good reason for this as well..." Wufei trailed off as he started to feel very uncomfortable from Heero's glare.

It was Duo who spoke up to break the silence. "We get that, and understand it, but uh... Dude uh... that girl.. she uh..."

Only to be cut off by Heero, his voice a velvety tone that promised pain. "Wufei, what is my cousin doing in your house, and nothing but your shirt? You have one minute to explain."

Feeling as if the rug had just been pulled out from under him, Wufei felt his brain shut down and leaving him unable to reply as pieces of the puzzle that was Kagome's past fell into place. So it wasn't too big of a surprise when he did come back to himself. His body moved instinctively to avoid a punch to his midsection just as Duo shouted and grabbed Heero's shoulder, jerking him back.

"Hey! Heero, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" An angry female voice rang out over them.

Wufei and the others paused and looked at the owner. Before Wufei was a rather angry looking Kagome, dressed in the clothes she had shown up last night. Her blue eyes were flashing dangerously as she looked at all of them, with her hands planted on her hips. She was making Wufei realized that she was related to Heero. Swallowing, he watched her continue to stare past him to the said boy. The look in her eyes promising pain, much as her cousins did earlier. His mind immediately replayed Duo's words back to him before Heero had interrupted.

When Kagome started walking forward, Wufei put his hands up to stop her. He paused when he felt a difference in her body's magnetic field.

"Kagome, please don't do anything irrational." He whispered as she passed by him.

Turning to follow her progress, he took a deep breath when she came to a stop before Heero. Her cousin was calmly staring down at her. Duo was standing behind them, paling rapidly at the staredown. All the while, Trowa and Quatre were silently watching the scene unfold before them. Confused and perplexed expressions on their faces, yet amusement twinkling in the depths of their eyes.

"I asked you a question, Heero. Just what the hell do you think you were doing to Wufei." Kagome repeated herself, thought her voice dropped a few more octaves. He saw her hair began to move on its own, indicating that she was starting to harness her Miko powers. He had only come to learn about in the last year.

When Heero didn't answer, Wufei saw her body relax. Her head tilted to the side, and her hands slipped from her hips. She was causing both a sense of fear for his friend, as well as amusement welling up inside of him. As he watched her lift her hands and place them on Heero, noting the minute flinch to his body at her touch.

"I am going to ask one more time, Heero. What the hell do you think you were doing to Wufei? I am serious, Hee-kun, I will make you suffer if you don't answer. And this time, I will leave you that way for twenty-four hours." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

From his viewpoint, Wufei saw Heero swallow, and his blue eyes, which were so similar to Kagome's, widened just a bit. "I...Kagome, I just... reacted... Your my cousin, and wearing just his...what was I supposed to say!" He got out just as Kagome's hand grabbed his ears and pulled on them, earning her a small squeak of pain before she let go.

"I don't appreciate you attacking him, you buffoon. Besides, if you're in Tokyo with your lover boy, you should stop in and say to my mom, Shota, and G-chan. They'd be happy to see you, you damn recluse." She said, before peeking around him to wave high to Duo and the others.

Earning a goofy grin from Duo, as he reached out and pulled Heero back to him, creating a safe distance from Kagome. The other two smiled a bit hesitant until the ring of a cell phone went off.

"Hey, it's work calling. They want to know if you can come in on your day off... _Hey, I said work is calling!_ You should answer your phone, cause you know your boss is a prick. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Get a clue they are not going to stop until you answer."

As soon as the ringtone finished going off, everyone but Heero burst out laughing at it. He just reached into his pants pocket for the device, right as the ringtone started to go off again. He sent a glare to Duo over his shoulders, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. Heero flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Heero." Was all he said, as everyone went silent.

There was muffled speaking on the other end of the phone, as Heero stood there listening but briefly glancing at Kagome. Who immediately went wide-eyed and took a few steps away from Heero. Shaking her head as she answered the unspoken question, his eyes had asked and showing a sudden case of nervousness, which let Wufei know just who was on the other end of the phone.

"I understand, and I will call you immediately as soon as I find her, sir," Heero said into the phone, while he stared pointedly at Kagome. She had backed up enough that her body was pressed against Wufei.

Heero closed the phone with a snap, staring at Kagome. "Explain why Mr. Taisho is looking for you." His voice flat and severe.

Giving a small sigh, Wufei took his arms and wrapped them around Kagome's waist and securing her to him in hopes of calming her. Her body was practically vibrating with her anger and sadness from earlier this morning and letting him know that she wasn't able to reply at the current moment, and meaning that he would have too. What he was going to say wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell them all.

Giving a small cough to draw attention to him, Wufei spoke. "Because last I checked, he was her legal guardian, and she is the heir to his company. On that note however, she is also the fiance I had mentioned to you all two years ago." Pausing Wufei narrowed his eyes at Heero before continuing. "Since when were you on his payroll Heero? And why didn't you think to mention it to your cousin? She is your family, after all."

Silence permeated the room around them as they all stared at each other at least until a small defeated sigh came from Duo, who spoke in a soft voice. "Well, about that. That is why we all are here right now, Wufei. We assumed that since you were in Tokyo as well, that you too got extended an invitation to..uh.. work for Taisho."

Again silence, which only made things more awkward. Suddenly a low hissing sound, reminisce of a wet cat, was heard.

"_That_ self-righteous, smug bastard has no right to... To hire my family, his boyfriend, and extended friends. It's bad enough that he's been breathing down my neck to marry Wufei to secure an heir. Then there are my duties at the family shrine while managing more of the company, on top of school... Oh, just you wait, once I get my hands on him, I will purify his balls, so that demon bastard can't ever even think of getting an erection again!" Kagome screeched.

Several reactions happened at once. Wufei himself dropped his arms and grimaced at the very visual image that was supplanted in his mind. One that surely wouldn't be going away for a while. Quatre looked instead taken aback at her blunt and very descriptive choice of words, even if there was a faint smile on his lips. Duo was outright laughing, to the point that he was holding his stomach. A look of amusement was flickering in Heero's eyes, as he stared rather proudly at his cousin. White Trowa seemed to blanch just a little bit as he stepped behind Quatre, placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders. The whole time Kagome made rending motions with her hands as she kept them in the shape of claws.

_**The End!**_


	7. Ch 5 So in Love with Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Gundam Wing or its characters; that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa. **

**Author's Note: G.W. x I.Y. Crossover, cause Arigato Mina, so got me started on pairing Kagome with the G.W. Boys.. and I cannot break the G.W. Boys pairings. It would be cruel. One-Shot, three-way pairing. Inspired by the song "So in love with two" by Mikalia.**

**(This story is now a chapter story called "So in Love with Two.")**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome slammed them shut quickly. White-hot pain flaring at how bright it was. Giving a soft groan as she attempted to open her eyes once more, though a bit more slowly. When they were fully opened, Kagome noted that the ceiling she was looking at was unfamiliar. Leaving her feeling confused and curious. It was evident that she wasn't in her bed or even her apartment.

Trying to recall yesterday with her foggy mind, Kagome felt pain in her chest, around her heart. Slowly images clawed their way to the front of her brain. Causing her to close her eyes as tears started to form.

Yesterday was to have been fun, romantic, and all-around perfect. Hell, it had started that way. Waking up to her boyfriend of 3 years. Morning snuggles before he left to do his usual Saturday errands with promises to be back home in time for their anniversary dinner. She had already had it all planned out. Noting he had become more secretive the last few weeks. Trying his best to keep her from finding out what he was up to — leaving her hope that he might be planning to pop the question.

So having cleaned their apartment and started prepping all of his favorite dishes. At some point after Three Thirty, she had taken herself down to the market to pick up the final touches. Only to have reality come crashing down around her.

She saw her boyfriend (no way to mistake his silver hair and dog ears) kissing a tall, dark-haired woman. Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, Kagome felt like the world was crumbling from under her feet. Only to have it compounded by the lady who ran the produce stand comment about 'the couple.' To which she stupidly asked how long they had been meeting there. Earning her a chuckle as she was told eighteen months.

Putting on a soft, pained smile, Kagome wandering away, forgetting to buy the vegetables she needed. Not wanting to go home, eventually, her feet brought her to a low-class bar on the seedier side of Tokyo city.

Never having been a real drinker, but not caring at that moment, all Kagome wanted to do was drown out everything. She had entered the bar. One beer had turned into about a dozen more, with several shots mixed in along the way. Hell, she even recalled turning off her phone when 'he' started to text her. Afterward, it became a blur until the closing time was announced.

It was just brief flashes after leaving the bar, but she remembered someone grabbing her from behind. Even three sheets to the wind, the images hazy, Kagome fought to defend herself. At some point, she knew that a passerby had jumped in to help her. From there, all Kagome's mind supplied her with were brief flashes of intense purple and blue, before her world went dark.

Leaving her in her current predicament. Lying in some strangers bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Groaning as she attempted to roll over and sit up — dizziness, mixed with nausea. Snorting loudly, Kagome closed her eyes once more, trying to connect with her reiki. Finding it as the lilac-colored energy answered the call, before spreading through her. Washing away the after-effects of the hangover.

Once she felt she was cleansed enough, Kagome attempted to once more rollover, which was much easier this time. Sliding her legs off the bed as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her ears were catching the muffled sound of movement and voices speaking and turning her head, so she was looking at the door just as it opened.

"Oh! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Blinking in surprise at the cheery sound male as he stepped into the room. Kagome took in his appearance, noticing he was dressed in all black, with long brown hair in a single braid hanging over his shoulder and very bright amethyst eyes. From the sound of his accent, she guessed he wasn't a native of Japan.

"Move, Duo." came a low-mono-toned voice from just behind him.

Shifting her gaze from the male, now named Duo, to see ahead of sandy-blond hair.

The accent was that of a Japanese Native. So when Duo finally moved, revealing the guy who had spoken. Again she noted he was taller than her, like Duo, of slender but muscular build, and dressed in black spandex shorts and a loose-fitting green muscle shirt. But what got her attention was his eyes, that was a very vivid blue, just like her own. Well, that and the fact that they were cold, emotionless. He was reminding her of her friend and boss, Sesshomaru.

Feeling the blood drain from her face at that thought, Kagome let her eyes dark around to find her purse. She needed to let people know that she was alive and alright. Immediately forgetting she wasn't alone, Kagome felt panic well up in her as she stood up and looked on the floor.

"Miss?"

Ignoring the guy speaking, she hit her knees, looking under the bed, mumbling under her breath.

"Dammit, purse, where are you?"

"You mean this?"

At those words, Kagome sat upon her knees. Face flushed from both the small panic mode she was in and embarrassment. Feeling sheepish, she looked at her purse, then the floor in front of her as she nodded her head yes.

The sound of movement drew her gaze back up as the male with sandy-blond hair stood before her. He was holding her purse out to her, looking mildly amused in a very detached way that she was very familiar with.

Reaching up to grab her purse, Kagome noted a bruise on his upper arm.

Narrowing her eyes at it, she instinctively grasped his arm while speaking, "How did you get his? It looks like it hurts."

The man jerked his arm back, giving her a menacing glare as loud laughter came from Duo. Tilting her head she could see him, Kagome shot him a glare of her own, to tell him this wasn't funny in the least. Which only made him laugh harder as he spoke.

"You... d-don't... remember how... h-he got. What...? It isn't of-often someone gets the... su-surprise on Heero...here."

AS the words sank in, Kagome felt her eyes snapped wide open as horror washed over her. Looking up at the man she now knew was named Heero, she felt a new wave of heat flood her cheeks.

Doing what came naturally, Kagome apologized. Earning her a bored look that said she couldn't be serious. Causing her to hug as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, staring him down to show she wasn't the least bit impressed by him, nor intimidated.

"Mister Heero, I assure you, I am completely serious when I say, I am sorry for hitting you. Even if it was in a drunken stupor and pumping adrenaline."

The laughter from Duo stopped as she continued to stare Heero down. Who just gave a barely-there smirk before turning and walking from the room. But not before leaving her purse on the bed.

"That's something, Miss. Not many can hold their own in a staring contest with Heero."

Giving a small, dainty sniff as she picked up her purse, opening it and getting her phone out while speaking.

"Yeah, I understand that. But I deal with someone almost daily that is worse than him."

The half-choked gasp she got while turning her phone no didn't phase her. As her phone booted up, playing the T-mobile jingle. She heads another phone ring from just outside the room. Leaving Kagome feeling impatient as the screen flickered from black to her lock screen. The picture there made a frown darkened her face briefly as she swiped in the code, unlocking it.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome looked at Duo. To see Heero whispering to him. Curious as to what it was about, the sound of multiple pings for notifications of both voicemail and text. She was drawing her gaze back down to the phone screen where she saw the time and date.

"_The hell_!? Is it Monday? How in the name of... I am so dead..." she wailed as she looked up, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, as they met slightly startled purple and blue.

6 Months Later

Staring at the text on her phone as she stood outside the apartment door. Kagome re-read the text on her phone.

"We need to talk. Our apartment. 6 Pm tonight. ~ Heero"

Pursing her lips into a thin line as her nerves frayed even further. Her heart was beating in her chest like a bass drum. Kagome couldn't help but want to turn and run. She didn't deny it (at least to herself) she had fallen in love with the two guys in the apartment on the other side of the door.

After her initial meeting with them, the trip to her work, only to find out that the call Heero had taken before they left was a job offer. Surprise, from Sesshomaru, her boss. After they reached his office. Leaving the Taiyokai mildly in shock. Kagome had formed a fast friendship with Duo, learning a lot about him and inadvertently Heero.

As time progressed, she had gotten to be tolerated by Heero. When their paths crossed by random chance. They had been tracking a criminal as contracted P.I.'s for the Tokyo Police Department. And she'd been hunting a demon criminal and wanted for all sorts of horrendous misdeeds. So when she had picked up the demonic energy and followed it to an alleyway, Kagome had been shocked to see both Duo and Heero there.

The latter pissed at her appearance, while Duo looked confused. Their slight distraction was all that was needed as she felt it's aura flare-up. Just as it rushed forward. Instincts kicking in, she had done again what came naturally to her — summoning her reiki, forming a bow and shooting it thru both shoulders in rapid succession, pinning it back against the brick wall, howling in pain.

The power she used wasn't that strong, but she knew it burned the creature. Not stopping Kagome brought out a sealing fuda with one hand, charging it before throwing it between Duo and Heero to imprison the demon. All the while using her free hand to get her phone out and call Sesshomaru and quickly informed him of the situation.

From that point on, Kagome remembered Heero's firm grip on her wrist as he demanded an explanation. The shock had coursed through her at his touch. Telling them both what she was allowed to until her boss showed appeared. Afterward, Sesshomaru himself brought the two guys up to speed about the real purpose of Sesshomaru's firm. Hiring them on for missions (after Duo drove Sesshomaru nuts). And at random, they were teamed up, all working together as if they'd been a team for years.

Well, at least up until three months ago. Kagome had received a key to their place, since she was over almost every day to hang out with Duo at first, then eventually Heero when Duo was out doing his missions. Their team a solid thing at that point. Kagome thought to surprise them with coffee and bagels one morning since she had gotten a task for all three of them from Sesshomaru. Having let herself into the apartment, which for 8 am, was eerily quiet. She had gone looking for Duo at the least when she had heard a low gasp from down the hall. Of course, instead of calling out, she just had to go towards it. What she saw had her going still as heat flooded her face.

A perfect side view of both a very wet Heero and Duo. Heero held Duo's right leg up as he was pressed firmly against Duo's back, pinning the damp, loose brown hair between their bodies as he snapped his hip forward in a rhythmic manner, into Duo. Who was grasping the pedal stool sink as if his life depended on it? While both their flushed faces were reflected in the mirror. Her eyes were meeting theirs as panic, fear, and sadness caused its way through her veins. Making Kagome drop the food and drink she was holding before she spun on the balls of her feet and ran. She was not stopping as her name was called out.

Seeing them like that made her realize a few things about herself. Partially because for a long while when she saw them, it was them fornicating she could see. That she also had very strong feelings for Heero as well. And that she was a pervert, if seeing them together turned her on, immensely. And to not be hurt again, since her heart was still mending from her break up with Inuyasha, (Over which many tears had been shed), Kagome built up her walls. Until she got the perfunctory text fro Heero that morning, knowing this couldn't be avoided anymore.

With on final deep breath to steal her nerves, Kagome opened the door as quietly as possible. She was hearing the two occupants further inside, murmuring just around the corner. Removing her shoes and placing her purse on the hook by the door, Kagome nudges it to shut to let them know she was there.

She was making her way to the open space that doubled as the living room, kitchen, and dining area. She saw both Heero and Duo sitting on the large couch looking at her. Putting on a smile as she met their eyes, Kagome stopped before them, waving off Duo's offer to sit on the sofa between them.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Turning her gaze to Duo, she didn't trust her voice, so she nodded her head yes.

"Then we need to get rid of our proverbial pink elephant. But a few things needed to be made clear for all parties present. Okay?"

Again not trusting her voice, Kagome nodded her head yes again. Taking a quick peek at Heero to see him staring pointedly at her. Causing her cheeks and ears to feel as if they were on fire.

"Good! First thing first, a recap if you will. I told you already that I swing both ways. You, I know from our talks, are straighter than an arrow.

Heero, here is the odd duck. He doesn't particularly swing any specific way. He is what's called Pan-sexual Do you what that is?"

She was thinking of the word before shaking her head, no. Kagome knew her curiosity was showing on her face at learning something new, and about Heero no less.

With a soft chuckle, Duo continued speaking, "Basically pansexual is someone who is not limited by sexual choice in regards to biological sex, gender or gender identity. Meaning a word, thought, image, or even a moment can turn them on and make them extremely aroused. Or even a single trait about a particular individual, even if the pan-sexual doesn't even like them, can also cause them to be aroused. Leading them to want a physical release."

Feeling her jaw drop open at the technical explanation from Duo. Kagome knew him as a lot smarter than he let one, but still, it awed her when he showed it. And learning what a pan-sexual was, well, and an eye-opener. Again peeking at Heero, seeing just the faintest of tinting of pink across his cheeks and ear tips.

"Okay," she said softly as she focused on the empty spot between them, to help keep from squealing about how cute that Heero looked with the minor bit of blushing.

"Good, now for the meat and potatoes."

Unable to help herself, Kagome giggled. Feeling some of her tension disappear.

"Ah, ha! There is that smile. Now let me make this next point very, very clear. Heero and I are not a couple. We are not exclusive to each other, either. And what you saw when you up popped in here three months ago. It was by random luck that you saw that. All because of, well, me."

Swallowing multiple times, Kagome willed the cushion she was staring at to burst into flames.

"That's because he had come into the show as I was working off some morning tension to a very provocative image of you in the sho... O.W.! Heero!"

Lightheaded was the only way Kagome could describe her current state of being even as she saw Heero's arm across her field of vision to smack Duo and drawing a small amused smile to her lips.

"Duo, hurry up."

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me. Anyways! Kagome, since you met us, I can honestly say that bout of our lives have been enriched. And Heero here drove me to distraction with his constant need for physical release."

She was tilting her head to the side, not quite sure what Duo meant. She blinked and looked and looked as she felt, lost.

"Duo!"

A soft chuckle from Duo before he continued, "To make this short. You know I'm already highly attracted to you. Well, so is Heero, but too damned stubborn to say a thing. We both want you."

There was a pause, which she guessed was to allow her to say something. As she tried to formulate a reply, Heero broke the silence.

"_Move in with us!_"

Jerking not just her eyes, but her whole head as she looked directly at Heero. Seeing he was red in the face and looking like he was extremely uncomfortable. Which she assumed was his embarrassing mode.

"Dammit, Heero! WE agreed to talk things out with her. Then see if she was at least receptive to that idea as well as the other thing."

Not looking away from Heero's intense gaze as she listened to genuinely upset and borderline angry. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Kagome said the only thing that was running through her mind.

"Why?"

The slow lazy blink she received before she felt a tug on one of her hands. Quickly pulling her off balance so she was falling towards Heero. At the last second, she thrust her hands out on either side of Heero's head, grasping the back of the couch and leaving their faces but mere inches apart.

Kagome stared into those dangerous but gorgeous blue eyes for what felt like hours. Though she knew it was only but seconds, waiting for her answer. To suck in a startled breath as Heero closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce, hard, and toe-curling passionate kiss. She was further thrown off balance, as her knees started to go weak.

The feel of familiar hands bracing her as Heero made her mind go hazy. Knowing he was a man of action, not words. She was pretty clear on what he was communicating to her answer her question.

"You are a dick Heero Yuy."

Duo's voice was right next to her ear as his warm breath feathered across it and her neck. His hands were holding her body up as he pressed his chest to her back. To say her nerves were starting to fray to the point of snapping would be an understatement.

"Well, since you're not going anywhere soon. I'll take this time to elaborate on Heero's slightly cryptic words."

Rolling her eyes under the lids as Heero continued to kiss her. Kagome felt Duo's hands slide down over her hips to her legs. Before she was lifted and moved, so she was sitting on Heero's lap. To have his arms wrapped firmly around her waist the second, she settled in place as if keeping her there.

"Kagome, Kagome. I am sure you get the picture of how both of us feel about you now. I mean, you'd have to be a brick wall not to be able to tell how this bastard feels."

Giving a hum of acknowledgment, Kagome tried not to lose herself entirely in the kiss.

"Since the little surprise three months ago, Heero and I have been doing a lot of talking amongst other things. We have both come to adore you. Wanting you. There have been a lot of fights as well before we came to one conclusion."

At Duo's words, Kagome attempted to break the kiss, earning her a tight, almost painful squeeze and a low growl of warning. Making her body go still as her instincts registered that Heero was claiming his dominance.

With a dry and knowing chuckle, she felt Duo's hands on her shoulders, slowly working them to get her body to relax once more and all the while still speaking in her ear, in low, breathy tones.

"He's greedy and very demanding, Kagome. Easier to let him have his way until he is finished."

The slight pause in words sent a thrilling shiver down her spine.

"Back on topic. That we both have to have you, leading to what he randomly blurted out, to put it bluntly, a three-way relationship, no one belongs to anyone exclusively per-say. That we all live together, enjoy each other's companionship either all three together at one time or singularly."

After the last word left Duo's lips, Heero broke the kiss. Allowing Kagome to suck in a much needed deep breath. Her eyes very unfocused as she leaned back towards Duo. Mind reeling at what she was being asked. It was surreal as her back connected with Duo's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Please, Kagome."

The quick intake of breath she felt from Duo when Heero asked politely. A very rare occurrence from what she learned from Duo a while back.

"Oh yeah, if it helps make your decision. We already got permission from your guard dog and boss."

The admission from Duo sent Kagome into a silent fit of giggles. There was no doubt they were serious about their proposition.

When Kagome finally spoke, "Do I at least get one day to think about it?"

"Yes!" came the joint reply as both sets of arms hugged her tightly.

_**THE END!**_


	8. Ch 6 The Akatsuki Files 01 - Itachi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; thar right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Author's Note: This little short is done with 10 word prompts. The word is listed before the section so that no one can say they are confuzzled by it.**

* * *

Number 01: Idiot

He stood there, starting a bit dumbfounded at the raven-haired girl. His mind was refusing to believe what he was told. It was something that no one, not even his father or family members, had told him. So as his black eyes stared at the now retreating back of the raven-haired girl, he felt the first tinges of anger building in his chest. All while his mind began to rant about how that girl had the right to call him a prodigy genius, an idiot of all things. With a soft growl, he promised himself that he would get out of her, her reason for calling him that.

Turning on the ball of one foot, he strode through the group of girls and a few male students at the academy that followed him everywhere — ignoring the hushed angered whispering from them. They had no right to be offended by what the girl said when it was directed at himself. Besides, he did not once ask for his fellow students to fawn over him. Even if he was the heir to the Uchiha clan, Itachi wanted to find any information on the girl that he could. Information that could help him get the girl to spill when he interrogated her.

Number 02: Break

Standing there, Itachi stared wide-eyed in disbelief as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his skin rose into subtle bumps as pain seared through him. Watching as a group of people dressed in orange and purple robes rushed out of the academy's yard. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It had been four months since his first interaction with the raven-haired girl in his class, and he had learned she was named Kagome Higurashi. And she was a very complex and stubborn female. To boot, he was unable to get the reasoning out of her, even after his 'fan club' asked her if she even knew who he was. Her response left him speechless as he had just watched her get up and walk away.

How the hell could a person not care who he was or what he stood for and give the response, "Yes, and Idiot." When others started in, he had just narrowed his eyes and walked away from the girl. Since then, any and every encounter had been, well borderline explosive with a mix of words and tempers. And at some point, he had started to search her out. No longer angry with her, but slightly perplexed and confused. For she didn't give a damn about who he was, or which clan he came from. Hell at one point, the girl, Kagome, had bluntly stood up and told him to his face, that he was human and to get over himself.

But earlier today, things had come to ahead. Coming in and seeing the results of the exams posted and Itachi ranked second once more and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, as outraged comments and cries from those behind him. He had gone out to enjoy some quiet for lunch, or as best he could with his fellow students following him, only to find Kagome sitting on the tree branch that he usually sat in. A book in her hands as she read, seemingly oblivious to him below her staring up her. Deciding that being petulant about her being there was a waste of his time and effort, he sat down on the soft grass under the tree.

It had been only minutes when the others gathered around, and the situation blew out of proportion. They began to speak rudely to her, to which she had only replied that 'his name was not on the branch, so first come first served.' And she was right. Before he could say or even react, Itachi caught in his peripherals a small elongated object flying towards Kagome. Only to hear a startled shriek after a sickening squelch as the object had hit her. Looking up, things seemed to go in slow motion as he stood up, to see her tilt to the side as a strange lilac-colored chakra burst from her body as something broke inside her as she fell. Though it didn't explain why his body was reacting the way it was.

Number 03: Vanished

Three months have come and gone since that day, and there was no sign of Kagome. At first, Itachi relished in the stubborn woman being gone and not having all the drama that came with her being around. But after a while, he found that life at the academy was turning monotonous. The teachers never said anything about the incident, and his fellow students seemed to act as if she was never there. And in all honesty, he found it rather dull. Leaving Itachi to feel as if something was not right.

Though he didn't bother to ask anyone around about it since they all seemed to be hush-hush on it, it didn't mean that he left it alone. No, in fact, he used his ability to be stealthy and gather information to his benefit. Because there was no way that a person could vanish as if they never existed. And he had been right. The thought brought a small, dark smirk to his normally stoic face. He was having overheard some talking of the teachers about the curious raven-haired girl the day before. Already he was placing the Intel into the mystery to help form a better picture.

He knew her name was Kagome Higurashi, Age still unknown. She had been attending the academy learning the history and such subjects; on top of the basics, all who would become Ninja did. That she was the second daughter to the head monk of the local shrine. Making Kagome a Shrine Maiden, something he was not too familiar with. Hell, Itachi wasn't even aware that Konoha had a Shrine to the gods, to begin with. But what he had overheard yesterday was that she would not become back to the academy to be a Ninja. Not after what had happened, that they felt it was a shame to lose someone with such potential, but her talents now lay in another area. Though nothing much more was said except that she would still receive a bit of training to help her learn some control at one of the training grounds.

And that was what was important since he was now feeling curious about why she was no longer allowed to be at the academy and why she needed to learn more control.

Number 04: borborygmus

Noun - a rumbling or gurgling noise made by the movement of fluid and gas in the intestines.

Two years had come and gone leaving him nine years of age as he sat there hidden up in the tree — a small break from his missions. Black eyes trained on the person down in the training field. Practicing archery of all things archaic. But there was no denying the perfect form and grace that was displayed each time they pulled an arrow, notched it, and drew the bow back. Their aim was precise as they sighted along the arrow and released it. Each one flew true and hit the center of the target.

Ever since finding out which training ground and watching the girl, Itachi started to realize that she was like him in a way. That she held herself apart from others, but unlike him didn't have a clan name to make her stand out. No instead, she just liked her solitude. The first time he had seen her practicing, he almost got caught by her as he choked on his laughter when she snapped the bowstring on her leather-clad wrist. The arrow fell to the ground, only to have Kagome stomps her foot and curse like some of his elders after a particularly long patrol day. She had a very colorful language that he was sure she was not supposed to have as a shrine maiden. More-so when she was taken to task for it by her instructor who was wearing the orange and purple robes.

Since then, he had seen her progress. But it was what he saw at that moment that made it worth it. That strange lilac-colored chakra surrounded her body as she pulled the empty bowstring back. She was focusing so entirely that it flowed down her arms and formed into an arrow itself. Sucking in a breath as he saw her breath as she raised the bow a bit, drawing the string back. Each time he had seen her do this, it took his breath and set his nerves on edge. He couldn't help it; she seemed so ethereal — the sheer look of focused concentration as she stayed centered so she would hit her mark. The color of the chakra she used was not standard either. Itachi had done a lot of research on chakra, which he could see clearly with his Sharingan. But as he looked at her for the flow of her chakra and what type of Jutsu she was using, nothing ever was revealed. In fact, even with the information, he found absolutely nothing.

Just as she was readying herself, by shifting her feet to exhale and release the chakra based arrow, Itachi felt his eyes go wide. His stomach decided right then and there to rumble loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten since last night, having opted to skip breakfast. Wanting to see her practice early this morning, after overhearing the conversation the last time she was on the training field with her instructor. Flushing a bit red as he pulled his body to the side, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as the arrow buried itself into tree right where his head had been just a second before. Only to drag his gaze back to Kagome as laughter filled the air.

Frowning as she stared at his hiding spot, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Figuring since she shot at him, he should climb down and be visible to him. Glancing to the side to get one more look at the arrow, Itachi blinked a bit when he saw it was not there — shaking his head as he jumped down and looked as if he didn't care as he continued to watch as she tried to reign in her laughter at him — and failing spectacularly from what he was seeing. As he just arched an eyebrow at her. This could prove to be either disastrous or beneficial for him.

Number 05: Nevermore

Standing next to his parents, holding his younger brother Sasuke's hand as they mounted the stairs leading up to the shrine. It was not the first time he had been there in the last two years. But it was the first time coming with his family and for a New Years Celebration. There had been a bit of a fuss being made about receiving an invitation, along with the other clan heads of Konoha. A rare showing for all of them to be in one place at the same time since he knew that the relations between them were not the best.

Shoving all thoughts out of his head as they crested the top step and let his eyes roam around. He was looking for Kagome. To see if he could get more information about what was happening from her. As well as finally introduce Sasuke to her, since she had her own younger brother around the same age. After the initial scan, he didn't see her. He was deciding to wait, instead of asking one of the monks rushing around with the final preparations. Since his interactions and if he had to label it, friendship was not known to anyone. Something she had asked him politely while using him as target practice for fun, not to mention.

He was staying close to his parents as the man politely to talk with the other clan heads. He was trying to keep Sasuke from falling asleep since the moon was rising higher into the sky. As the thing would start at the stroke of midnight to help usher in the new year. He was breathing out, watching his breath turn into a small cloud of condensation. Only to pause when Tasugi Higurashi, the head monk, and father to Kagome came out and announced that it would be starting. Leaning down, he picked up Sasuke, who was barely staying awake, which was impressive since he was only five years of age.

The moment a poignant chord was struck on the Japanese harp, some of the monks had before them. Itachi felt as if his eyes about popped out of his head. From the shadows of the prayer, shrine stepped Kagome. Dressed head to toe in a layered white kimono with what looked to be a stylized sakura flower in red on the left sleeve and bottom left corner of the garment. Her hair elaborately pulled up in a bun, with pale white and red chopsticks holding her raven locks in place. Her eyes outlined in black coal with vivid red eyeshadow drawn across her eyelids and under them, while her lips glistened a deep pink of Rogue.

Her steps were measured and full of confidence and grace.

The moment she came to a stop, Itachi saw a small smile twitched at the edge of her lips as her eyes met his for a brief second. Then the Monks began to play an odd tune, to which she began to move, her arms moving out only to stop as her hand flicked open folded fans that he had not noticed that she had been holding as the sleeves of the kimono effectively hid them. From there, she danced to the tune, her body wasting no movement or energy. The muscle control she showed was beyond anything he could believe she was capable of since she was usually very klutzy.

When the last note echoed in the air and faded away, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw the pale lilac nimbus surrounding her. The faint whispers of those gathered at what they saw as he watched Kagome bow at the waist and excused herself. Unsure why it caused such a reaction from the color of her chakra. He was looking over to his father as he talked to the twin of the head of the Hyuga clan about it. He was barely catching what was being said, before deciding that he should go and find Kagome herself. It was time for him to get his answers.

Making his way towards where he saw her disappear, Itachi was stopped by none other than his clan member Shisui. Seeing the look of wonder in his eyes as he stared at him. He was shrugging his shoulders before they both silently agreed with a look to find her. Though, if he was, to be honest, he didn't want Shisui to be near her.

Number 06: Destiny

Pausing briefly to look back at the place he had called home for all of his thirteen years of life. Now he was a criminal of the worst kind. Having made his choice to stop the potential outbreak of another Ninja War, he chose to slaughter his whole clan under secret orders of the Sandime and the Elders, with the exception of his brother. Who they had given their word would be protected. Turning and darting forward to meet up with a person he had met a few days prior. An ancestor, he thought long dead. To start on his new mission from the Sandime. He was infiltrating an organization as a member.

Not having gone much further than when he stopped for one last look at his village, Itachi became wary. There, in the middle of the road, was someone standing still and looking at the sky. He did not get a feeling of malice from them. But no one should be traveling the road at this hour of the night. Slowing down, to creep up on them, using the forest alongside the way, he became very still and getting close enough to make out just who it was standing there — a pack on their back, with an unstrung bow on top of it.

He was feeling his gut bottom out as he stepped from the safety of the woods, just as they turned to look directly at him. Blue eyes were shining brightly in humor as they pinned him to the ground where he stopped — causing Itachi to frown. There was no explanation for why she was there. No one but the Sandime, Village Elders, and that obnoxious Danzo knew what had gone down. Narrowing his eyes as he stepped closer, Itachi wanted to know just what she was doing there, packed like she was leaving the village.

He paused when he was but a foot from her, seeing in the depths of her eyes, a pained sadness, wisdom, and resolution he knew would mean no good. As her lips pressed into a thin line, showing, she was about to be stubborn. Six years of knowing her, he had a good grasp on just what she could be like when an idea got into her head — giving a shake of his head before turning and continuing. Mouth moving to ask her what was going on — groaning mentally as his frown deepened as he heard her reply.

Though something told him that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but decided to leave it. He is already deciding to ditch her at the first chance. There was no way he'd draw her down the path of darkness and blood he chose to walk. Even if she claimed she was going to forge her path of destiny. She was the light to his bleak darkness. And like with his brother, he would not taint her. Protecting her and the warmth she had shed in his life was necessary. Besides, having her with him when he met up with Madara would be wrong. More-so if Madara knew she was a holy person.

Number 07: Ebon (a poetic version of Ebony)

Pain seared through his body, leaving him awash in a black abyss and floating as it wracked his body. There had been no other choice, but to use that particular Jutsu. It was something he had been learning from his ancestor Madara. The strain it puts on his body was nothing to sneer at. Mostly because his body was already in a weakened state, and he had just gotten over having a viscous chest cold that had left him very weak. But the mission came first and foremost. He was trusting Juzu to do what was needed.

Though nothing in the world was perfect, something always had to go wrong at the last second. So had he lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, Itachi tried to remain aware of his surroundings. It was tough when he felt the ebon fires of Amaterasu swam through his veins — making him feel as if he was burning in the fires of hell from the inside out. Time was no longer of consequence as he mentally wished he was dead. The damn jutsu also seemed to affect his eyesight directly. As the last thing, he recalled before blacking out was his vision fading as the feel of something thick spilling down his cheeks, and he knew for a fact it was not torn.

He was groaning softly as he tried to pry his eyes open, hating that they felt glued shut as voice filtered in. He recognized the deep one as his partner. But the softer toned one he couldn't place as words danced across his mind. Trying to place why it sounded so familiar as he slipped back under, letting the pain and blackness envelop him.

Time seemed ephemeral; each time he seemed to gain consciousness, Itachi heard those two voices talking. The words spoken started to stand out as they continued in hushed whispers as if to not disturb. As he finally recognized the second voice and felt confused. There was no way that person could be there. It was impossible; they were supposed to be at the base, safe, and sound under the watchful eye of Pein. Staying still, eyes still refusing to open as he listened in on the conversation, hoping to learn something.

"I know what you are. Help him."

"...I can't."

"Bullshit, Kagome. With … the talent you have, you can."

"I...Juzu... I am unable too."

The soft tone, mixed with sadness, made him cringe internally. He hated to hear the usually bright, cheery, and bubbly girl like this. Juzu knew it too. So it made him curious as to why Juzu was stressing her out so bad. Feeling his body tense as he continued to listen, he tried his best to let his body relax.

"Why not? Are your feelings so shallow? You're his friend, do something."

"If I did Juzu... it'd be purification... you should know what that means...to him and any with a Kekkei Genkai."

At her words, Itachi wanted to ask what she meant as a low hiss from Juzu was heard before the man mumbled something less than pleasant. Only to have the room go quiet once more. At that, he let himself be carried back into the black abyss of sleep. Unaware of the bed dip down next to him as someone crawled next to him. He is not hearing the soft, smothered sob that came from the person as a small hand came up to brush the damp hair from his face while the room's only other occupant watched on in silence.

Number 08: Fearless

He mentally groaned as he listened to Pein and Konan, telling him he had a new partner. Since the loss of Juzu, he'd been fine on his own. Even though he knew that he would be getting another one since they always worked in pairs. But what was getting his goat right now was the fact that they did not have the forethought to keep this man here to meet him. No, they let him go into the base with everyone here for once. But most importantly, he didn't want an incident to occur with one person that resided in the base at all times.

Tossing the photo of the man back at his leader, he just looked blankly at him and showing nothing, which seemed to make Pein amused as Madara stepped out from the shadows. A smirk pulling at the corners of Madara's lips as a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. So without a word, he spun on the ball of one foot and did his best to not run from the room.

As he made his way down towards the common area, he heard the voices of everyone else. Just as he heard Hidan's shouting at the top of his lungs. The words made Itachi clench his teeth and grind them. Not having to look behind him, knowing that Pein, Konan, and Madara were already following him as he darted around the corner just in time to go still and wide-eyed at what was before him. It was like watching two cars crashing into each other, as time seemed to slow down.

As he saw Kagome blinked wide blue eyes up at his new partner, Kisame, before looking behind her to Hidan, who looked pissed as he started to catch up. Only to see her mouth move as she mouthed 'sorry' to a shocked Kisame as he looked down at the small, petite female just as she gave a wicked smile of pure deviance. One hand sliding up the shark-man's chest while the other curled into the waist of his belted pants as she dipped and thrust her shoulder into the man's abs. Grimacing as he watched her shoulder hit hard into the man's abs as he showed shock on his face as Kagome judo flipped over her shoulder with her momentum and surprise.

The flash of triumph in her eyes as she looked at him, letting him know that she was fully aware of him and the three behind him. As her hands let go of Kisame, sending the man sailing over her, feet first into a horrified Hidan. Who went down under Kisame's sandal feet to the ground with the said man now partially on top of him. Both men groaning from the contact with the floor as Itachi let his wide-eyed gaze follow Kagome, who half skipped and half danced to Kakuzu. A single hand out to the man, who seemed to glare down at her.

He was shaking his head when the man handed her a huge wad of cash. Of which she rapidly counted through as a soft feminine chuckle came from behind him. All while Kagome took a third of her 'winning's' handed them back to Kakuzu before standing on her tippy toes and gave the man a brief kiss on the cheek. The blush that appeared on the cold man's face would forever be burned into his memory. As Kagome walked over to Kisame, knelt, apologized once more, handing him a few bills and telling Hidan he had to eat whatever dessert she decided to make for dinner.

That sinking feeling he had had earlier came back with a vengeance. Kagome had a severe sweet tooth that left many of the Akatsuki with a tummy ache. Soon she was skipping down the hall, singing at the top of her lungs as if nothing in the world had just happened.

"_Who the hell was that!?_"

Walking over to a now righted Kisame, Itachi knelt as a chorus of voices spoke up and giving her name before she could, as Hidan spat out the word 'Fearless.' His voice laced with disdain and mortification. While Itachi began to calmly explain that she was someone you didn't mess with if he didn't want to be killed. To which everyone chimed in agreement, speaking volumes to just how much influence that little raven-haired woman had with her random effect on those around her.

Number 09: Ameliorate

Verb - make (something bad or unsatisfactory) better.

Horror filled him. That was what could be said as he stood there staring down into full, glassy blue eyes — the complete and utter horror. There was no right way to fight this and make it go away. This situation was already bad to begin with. He had to go on an extended mission, back to both of their homes of Konoha. He had figured like with any mission he went on; she would be fine. Not the fact that she would have flat out hysterics over it. That and the fact the fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms were standing up again. He knew what it was now. And it did not bode well.

But what was taking him and nailing his feet to the floor was the stuff falling from her lips. The admissions she just gave him. A lot of it cold hard facts, facts that she was well aware of what was going on with him. Had been for a long time. But it was what came after all that left him staring down at her face as the first tears began to fall.

He was now eighteen years old, having known the girl, no woman before him for the better part of eleven years now. And she had been right when she threw all of that in his face just now. Glancing to the side to see Kisame just standing there looking like this was common knowledge. Turning his head slightly to look at the others gathered, Sasori and Deidara, Pein, and Konan. None of them seemed as shocked as he was about the confession he got from Kagome.

Letting his gaze go down again to Kagome, he saw the tears still falling down her flushed pale face. But the look on it had morphed from anger to mortification. Her own words were dawning in her mind as he watched her step back from him — panic filling those blue eyes as she turned to bolt. Itachi reached out and grasped a wrist as it flung back towards him. Catching it, he gave a soft tug that had her turning to face him.

At that moment, he realized there was no band-aid to fix this as pain swept through him in a light wave. Her eyes shifted from blue to lilac as whatever power she had kept hidden swept through her. A nimbus was encompassing her body in a halo that made her look ethereal, as her body began to lift from the floor. The gasp of shock and pain from those around him spurred him into motion as he felt his body scream from the burst of her power.

Gathering her now stiff body into his arms as his nerves flared up like they had when he had first used Amaterasu. All he knew was that he needed to get her away from everyone there because staying there would expose precisely what she was. And that would only cause more problems since he had learned she was a priestess and had this power. Madara and the others would want to use her to help gather the jinchuuriki and bijuu.

Number 10: Flood

It had been days. He had taken her to the one place in the base that was safe, where no one but him and Kisame could enter. All thanks to the still sleeping Kagome. She had created fuda that worked as a barrier in the small room that Sasori had used his sand to dig out. There were no windows or vents. And it was connected to his bedroom via the bathroom. A haven for his little friend when he was gone if she needed to release the power of reiki she held within her tiny body.

Feeling worried, flood his mind and body, leaving him drained as he looked up from where he lay on the bed, holding his child friend against him. There stood Kisame, who looked agitated and suspicious. There had been a few flare-ups. Which were harmful to the man. Burning his flesh and peeling it away while his sword Samehada seemed to love to feed off of it, which was odd since it was not chakra in the usual sense. Each day was a waiting game they had to play for her to wake up and look at them with that same sweet smile on her lips.

And when she did, he had a lot of things he had to tell her. A lot of things to make up for, because he would go out and complete this mission. And the one he set in motion all those years ago, when he slaughtered his clan and let his brother live — making him into the weapon that would eventually end him and hopefully stop Madara's ultimate plan in the long run. It was a long shot, one that was being taken in the dark. But with his body weak and him dying. But now he had a chance to go out knowing that the feelings he had always secretly harbored were not only reciprocated, but she'd be aware of how he felt for better or worse.

_**THE END!**_


	9. Ch 7 The Akatsuki Files 02 - Kisame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters; That right belongs exclusively to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

It had been two days since their run-in with the toad sage Jiraiya and the jinchuuriki for the nine-tails, plus one Sasuke Uchiha. And his partner had yet to recover from using Amaterasu. In fact, if Kisame didn't know better. The spontaneous use of it had done more harm than good. And he needed to get him some medical help.

With that thought in mind, he shouldered his half-conscious teammate and grumbled under his breath while doing so. This could cost them valuable time in getting to their next mission. But when he had been assigned to be the Uchiha's partner, Kisame had been told by Pein that he needed to make sure Itachi didn't let his health decline. That it came as a top priority. And in the years they'd work together, he had become painfully aware of how hard the man pushed himself.

They were still a week out from Amegakure. And he knew there was only a small village between where they were and the base. Hoping that the town would have at least a medic-nin, he made his way as quickly as possible towards it.

Three days, he was moving as quickly as he could, staying into the forest instead of the road to keep them from being discovered. Kisame came to a halt when he heard the muttering of people. They were fairways from the road. Leaning up against a tree, he listened in.

"Dammit. Flat out refusal."

"You should have known that was going to happen. No one has garnered interest."

"Yeah, well. It is dangerous to live in these woods alone. And it'd be more beneficial for everyone, especially the hospital if the damned healer would move into the village. Because we all know that when the hospital cannot do it, they call on..."

The man's words trailed off as they got further away. Having his interest piqued, Kisame adjusted Itachi and moved in the direction the men had come from. A healer that didn't want to live in the village. One that the hospital would ask for help on occasion. This was perfect. A little too perfect, but he wasn't going to complain.

It didn't take him long to sense another person nearby. He was keeping his chakra contained as he and Itachi moved towards them. Until he was able to see between the trees into a sunlit clearing, there in the middle was a short, petite figured raven haired girl. She was solely focused on whatever was before her.

Curious as to what that could be, Kisame stepped forward just slightly. Only go still as the bell on Itachi's Hat chimed softly, and the girl whipped around, firing an arrow directly at them. Which embedded it's right where his head had been. And his hat now attached to the tree.

He had not been expecting reflexes like that from a small girl like her. As he looked back from his hat to the girl, he saw the horror on her expressive face as she dropped her bow and came running towards them — blue eyes like the lakes in Mist countrywide and shining.

"I am so sorry. It was purely a reflex reaction Sir..."

He was watching as she ran up, not showing an ounce of fear until her words trailed off, and she just stared up at him. Her gaze transfixed to him. Something he had gotten used to over the years. It annoyed him as he glared down at her, scowling to make her react. Only to have her roll her eyes and shake her head as if to say 'Please- your-not-scary.'

Leaving him to feel a bit put off. Civilians always ran when they saw him without the hat. But this girl was not doing it. In fact, she was acting like seeing him was the most normal thing in the world. Hell, he knew that almost everyone in the Akatsuki had been a bit unsettled by his appearance, well except Madara.

"You know where the healer is."

It was more a statement than a question. Making the girl blinked at him, before nodding her head yes as her eyes darted to the person he was partially holding up. Only to purse her lips in thought, making the skin between her eyes crease a bit. With a soft sigh, Kisame watched the girl rolled her shoulders and waved at him to follow her.

He did staying behind her. She walked with long, confident strides. Back straight as she headed towards the opposite side of the clearing and a reasonably large tree. Which she skirted around to the backside, where a very well hidden door was placed. Feeling wary, Kisame narrowed his eyes on the back of the girl's head and let his aura lash out at her.

He could see that she had no chakra, but when she glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes clearly told him she didn't appreciate his actions. She is further punctuated by pulling the door open with a sharp jerk and motioning him to step inside... the tree itself.

Quickly checking for traps of any sort and not finding any, he crouched down and stepped through. Stopping as he saw the spacious interior of the tree. It had been carved carefully. The base of the floor sanded down and smooth. A small kitchenette to the left, with a table by the far wall. Luminescent fungus hanging from the wall giving more than enough light. While to his right was a low bed and a small workbench that held various jars, bags, and a pestle. In front of his was a carved staircase that wrapped around the inside of the tree and went up to another floor.

A polite cough brought him from his inspection, Kisame shuffled forward to let the girl enter the treehouse? That was what this was, a house that was made from a tree of all things — looking at her as she pointed at the low bed.

"Where is the healer."

He bit out as he marched over and practically dumped Itachi on the bed. His eyes never leaving her person as she raised a single eyebrow, that suddenly made him think she could be related to Itachi in how she did it. With her pale looks and dark hair, yeah, the only thing that didn't fit was her blue eyes.

"I am a healer. Is that a problem?"

The soft tones of her voice made him pause. When the men had been talking, he had thought the healer was older and probably male — not some teenage slip of a girl who was giving him attitude. With a quick shake of his head, he could suddenly understand why they had wanted her to move into the village.

He blinked as he realized that she was no longer in front of him. But next to him, hand removing the hate and robe simultaneously from his partner. Only to pause as she stared down at him. Not surprised in the least. The man drew attention from males and females alike with his good looks.

When a snort of derision came from the girl as she moved away to the workbench. Kisame had to do a double-take. He was not sure if she was impressed by his good looks or found his partner to be ugly. Turning his attention back to the aforementioned partner, he saw that Itachi had cracked his eyes at him. He was showing that they were onyx once more.

Giving a small slight shake of his head, Itachi closed them once more. Just in time, too, the girl had come back from the workbench. In her hand was a small bowl, a bottle of water, and a pouch of what he could only guess was herbs. Paying careful attention as she set the stuff on the small stand next to the bed. He noted how she poked and prodded at the Uchiha.

"He has that whatchamacallit...uh.. the family blood thing. Fucking inbreeding bastards are neglecting health for the perfection of power. Morons all of them, power begets nothing but pain."

Kisame about choked on his tongue at the woman's words. She sounded like she didn't know what a Kekkei Genkai was — but understanding the basics of how they kept it in the f_amily_. On top of sounding outright bitter about power in general.

"Oh good, you finally decided to quit playing the unconscious idiot."

When she spoke again, he looked at his partner — smothering the laugh that was threatening to burst from his chest. Seeing an emotion on his face was priceless. Especially irritated shock. The dark look that his partner was shooting at the girl didn't even affect her. And her next statement mollified the both of them.

"I have had deadlier looks, and much stronger killing intent than either of you two put together directed at me. And I can tell you that man was called the Killing Perfection for a flipping reason. Smug bastard."

With that said, she poured the herbs and water into the bowel. Swirling them with her fingers before removing them and dipping the towel into it and absorbing just enough to dampen it with practiced ease. From there, she explained that she was washing Itachi's face and eyes with a natural disinfectant.

As she did each thing, Kisame couldn't help but wonder about a few things. She had no chakra that he could sense. And it was not uncommon for a person to be born without it that her reaction time was of someone who has been trained or in countless battles. But her age and appearance were at odds with that. Still, he was interested in how she had shot that arrow and took his hat off before he realized what was happening.

And now she was like a miniature militant commander going about their business. The efficiency she displayed said she was no stranger to healing a person in a chronic state of being. The girl was rather intriguing as he stood there as she continued with washing Itachi's' face. And the fact he was relaxing showed that it had a soothing effect on him.

"Dump this in the sink."

At those five simple words, Kisame looked down at the girl as if she couldn't be serious. The twitch at the corner of her mouth as well as the way both eyebrows jumped up on her forehead as she thrust the bowl at him. Sloshing some of the herb infused water on him, told him that she was. With a frown, he did as he was _told_.

"There, now to get down to business. You pretty boy are going to stay very still and not even twitch a muscle if you know good for you."

Biting his lip at her words as he poured the water down the sink. Kisame was betting that the Uchiha was giving her his patented death glare. When the sound of skin hitting skin lightly cracked through the air, he spun — seeing her hand coming away from a now pink cheek as his partner looked stunned. The low growl that was coming from the raven-haired girl as she planted her other hand on her hip, which was hiked up as she glared down at him in a battle of wills.

Oh yea, he would be teasing his partner about this for some time to come. He respected Itachi. Knew the man was faster, stronger, and twice as intelligent as himself. But even he knew not to piss off the person who was healing him. Not that he needed it since he was a helluva lot hardier than an average human.

In the next instant, the woman was bending over Itachi and stripping him down. With that, Kisame swiftly made his way to her and grabbed her hands off his partner. Only to have her head snapped up, blue eyes flashing as they pinned him to the spot.

"Would you let me do my job. Trust me, and I already think you both incompetent fools. I call tell by the shallow breathing he does, by choice, that he has an upper respiratory infection. On top of the strain to his eyes from that bloodline thingy. Besides, pretty boy here is not my type in the least."

The bite of her words was like several slaps to the face. Leaving him reeling as the last of her words sank in fully. Letting her go and stepping back, Kisame met the dumbfounded gaze of Itachi. His partner was not used to being... told that he was not the type of the opposite gender. It made Kisame feeling even smugger. But then again, what was this woman's type and how had she accurately diagnosed the Uchiha by hearing his breathing.

It was about an hour later, and several more bowl of the herb infused water, that Itachi was cleaned and being thoroughly checked over. The girl, Kagome, had told them they'd be staying the night and could leave in the morning. Then made a slight but late lunch for them. Spoon feeding his partner, who was getting more displeased at being treated like an invalid even if he was borderline so.

After they were done, he watched with a small bit of fascination as Kagome mixed various herbs. Making a poultice, as well as a drink that looked like green goo for Itachi to drink. At least from what his senses could tell, it smelled good. The face that was made said it tasted horrendous. Then she placed her hands on Itachi's chest and closed her eyes. The faint pale purple aura that shimmered into being around her had sent him into defensive mode.

Glaring at her as that odd light made his skin tingle as he bared his pointed teeth. Then it was gone. The smile she turned to him as his hand rested on the handle of Samehada had him again pausing. A loud gasp came from the bed, drawing both their attention to its occupant.

"Woman, what was that."

At Itachi's comment, Kisame saw the small tick under one eye as the hands still on his chest curled just right, so she was pinching his chest and eliciting a low hiss of pain as her blue gaze was directed entirely at him.

"I have a name. It is Kagome. You use it, or I will make sure the rest of your healing will be excruciating. As for what it is, it is not chakra."

With that, she stood up, hands going to her low back as she stretched her body in an arc. Giving him a good view of curves that her clothes hid. Realizing that she had not answered Itachi at all, just telling him what it was not and threatening him again. The chick was interesting and had a death wish. And whatever that ability was, his instincts didn't like it at all. That light she emitted was a danger to him.

Tracking her movements warily, Kisame moved to sit on the end of the bed. He didn't take his eyes off the woman as she began to rummage in some cabinets in the kitchen. She was gathering up what looked to be more herbs and a few tubs of _stuff_.

"You okay?"

"hnn."

"Good. Did that hurt?"

"...no."

"It set my nerves on edge."

"Hnn."

"Was there a change."

"..yes.."

At that simple answer, Kisame became speculative. His partner had seen numerous doctors throughout his short life — all proclaiming that there was no cure for what was wrong with him. But now there was a change. One that was easily felt in the young man. That in of itself was a Miracle. He just needed to find out what that technique use was and how to get it.

"Don't bother. I am not telling you. I am not an idiot. Your cloaks told me who you were, Akatsuki. But it does not matter if you were a god or a devil. I would still heal either of you. Life is not something to waste."

Unaware that she had come back, Kisame turned his gaze back towards her. Only to see those blue eyes looking so old and wise in that young face. Telling him, she had seen a lot in her short lifetime. But living in the ninja world, death, war, and other such things were not unusual. Her philosophy was, though. It would make her a prime target to be killed by many — a waste.

"It's rude to stare at someone. Unless you want something."

Eyes were shooting wide open at the two sentences spoken to him. Kisame felt a small bit of heat flood to his face. If he didn't know better, he thought that was a proposition. The look on her face said she was amused, but it was not. Only to have her smile softly at him as she knelt by the bed. Her hands were moving, mixing things for what she was about to do.

Still curious about what she was doing, he watched. As he knew Itachi was. She explained that she was making a Salve put on his chest if it started to get congested again. That the natural mint and some other herb extracts would help him fight that off. Another was a salve for his eyes. That was to be used before he went to sleep. The slightly pause she gave before she looked back at Itachi and said that he had better start sleeping more to help heal the optical nerve.

It was a few more hours and two more sessions of that unsettling pale purple light before she was done — her pale skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat. Blue eyes slightly drooping in exhaustion before she stood up and wiped her hands on her loose pants. A small smile on her lips as she looked down at his partner. Who was sleeping peacefully? Satisfaction radiating off her.

"How much is the payment?"

His simple question made her look at him and blink as if confused for a few seconds.

"Oh...payment...uh...I do not take cash or favors."

Her words stumped him. Then what did she want? So he stared pointedly at her until she answered.

"Follow me. He will be sleeping for the rest of the night. And no one can enter this place without me being present first."

With that, Kisame watched her turn and walk to and out the door to the odd house. Getting up, he followed after her, knowing somehow that her words were true. Outside, night had fallen. The clearing was bathed in the faint silver glow of the stars and moon. He watched as she meandered over to the dropped bow and quiver, picking them up. Then making her way to the arrow stuck in the trunk.

He stood there, watching as she grasped it and pulled on it. She was pausing before readjusting her grip and placing a foot on the tree to remove it. Still not having luck as she huffed in annoyance and glared at the offensive arrow. Chuckling at it, Kisame made his way over to stand behind her. Easily towering over her short frame and jerked it quickly from the tree with one hand, while the other caught his hat.

"Thanks."

That simple, honest word had him backing up a bit from her. This woman was complex, and he was presuming dangerous in more than one way. She had a strange ability that set his nerves on end, was kind one minute, and threatening with intent the next. Didn't fear either his partner or himself, though she knew they were Akatsuki. Her naivete was almost painful, but she was shrewd and sharp.

"What do you want as payment if not cash or favors."

"If it is all the same to you, your body."

At her words, Kisame looked down at her in utter disbelief. No woman would want him. He had gone without the touch of another person for a long time. So when a soft chiming laugh filled the clearing, he couldn't explain why suddenly he felt upset.

"I am sorry for teasing you. I couldn't resist seeing if you'd react. Your time and a few stories of your...exploits... as a ninja. Of course, heavily edited for safety reasons. You like tea?"

Unable to stop himself from sputtering as she switched gears. She was admitting to teasing him, which pissed him off, even though she asked something relatively easy, more so that it was edited. Surging forward, he dropped the arrow and grasped her neck and lifted her.

"It is not a smart move to taunt a predator, Ka-go-me."

He growled this out. Seeing her eyes open wide as she was lifted to dangle at his mercy. While under his hand, he felt her pulse quicken. The way her tongue darted out to lick at her bottom lip made him let her go as if he had been burned. He couldn't' mistake what he had seen in her gaze at his actions.

"So, stories and tea?"

Grunting a quick agreement, he watched as she bent picking up the arrow and placing it back in the quiver before heading back to the entrance to her 'home'. Already Kisame couldn't wait to be gone from here. Whoever this woman was, he needed distance and quickly.

Pain shot through his body. That technique, double lariat, had hurt. He had felt his life slip away, the pain vanishing as his head was removed... Or so he thought. If he was fucking dead, why in hell was he feeling pain throughout his whole body? Could he not catch a damn break-even in death, or did he somehow get caught in that reincarnation technique?

Groaning, he opened his eyes, only to snap them shut hissing. Only to hear a soft sigh that was vaguely familiar to him for one reason or another.

More carefully, Kisame opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room gradually. Only to find that the light wasn't as bright as he thought. And that the place was recognizable.

Slowly he began to move his muscles, starting at his toes and working his way up to his body. Until his fingers, on the one hand, curled into something stringy but soft. Turning his head and glancing down to see what he had touched. He got a good view of wavy black hair and a pale face, peaceful sleep, laying by his hand. The thing that stood out to him was that the face the person belonged to had not aged at all in the last three and a half years since he had last seen it.

His mind was leaping quickly to where he was exactly. But how the hell did he get here? He had been fighting elsewhere and was killed, right? So why was he in the bed in this odd little treehouse with her sleeping by his side. Groaning lowly, Kisame let his mind slip back into the black abyss of sleep.

When he next woke up, it was because of a feather-light touch on his chest and neck — a cold, wet sensation on his skin. Remembering to open his eyes slowly, he saw the girl, Kagome wiping him down with a small white towel. He watched her until she noticed him. He is making her blue eyes go wide as saucers as she flushed darkly.

"Hey, stranger."

His voice cracked as he spoke. He was earning him a roll of her eyes as she shifted. The towel is removed from his person, as she reached for something just out of his peripheral vision. Only to reappear with a glass of what looked to be water in it. The gentleness she showed him as she lifted his head and let him sip at the water was a far cry from how she had treated Itachi — making that whole ordeal pop back to the front of his mind. So when he opened his mouth next, he could have kicked himself.

"So, what is your type."

The comical look on her face as she made a slightly strangled sound, eyes flashing as her mouth worked to formulate a response. Had him laughing, only to be sent into a painful coughing fit that made his throat raw and hurt all the way around.

"Idiot."

The softly muttered word didn't go unnoticed by him as she was rolling him to his side, leaning over him and patting his back softly. Once his coughing fit had ceased, he was rolled onto his back again and given a reproving look.

"Of all the things to ask, you ask that? Not how are you alive? Why you're in my home? Wow, I swear they know how to breed intellectuals in this world."

He went still at her words. He knew he had not misheard her at all. She clearly stated, 'this world.' Meaning that she was not from this world. And from the way she was staring at him, she knew he knew he had caught onto those words — a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I will answer what you asked...later, Kisame Hoshigaki, Monster of the Mist."

The breath stalled in his chest as she used his name and title. He knew for a fact he had never told her his or his partner's name. Just who the hell was this chick? What did she want from him?

"Okay, so why am I alive and in your house? I know I died."

The slight wrinkling her nose as she stared at him was cute...almost. He could see her pick and chose the words she was going to say to him.

"Because I saved you. Not really by choice. Rather divine intervention if you will. Stupid Kami's like to mess with me continuously. You did die technically. I was summoned to your side the moment your head was severed from your body. Blood does spray as the heart will continue to beat until it has no more blood or air. That is a bath I do not want to repeat Mister."

When she stopped, she shifted her body. Kisame heard the sloshing of water before the towel was once more on his body, wiping him down. He tried to process what she was saying. She talked about gods as if they were a real thing. That she was summoned to him at his death. There was no hint of a lie in body language or eyes.

"I didn't question me suddenly being pulled from my home. Just thankful I was not with a patient. When I saw you, I knew what I had to do in a short amount of time. I...put your head back on your body and heal the tissues and nerves. I then restarted your heart. You will find that you have to retrain your neck muscles. Then we were back here. Where I hoped you hadn't suffered too much brain damage. Though I think it was only about forty-five seconds total from the time you lost your head, and I had it back on."

Again she paused in washing him. Or at least he thought that was what she was doing. Her words were sinking into his still foggy brain. He had died, via losing his head. Check. She had been brought to him by the 'gods'. Check. She had saved his life. Check. But it still seemed so impossible.

"Kisame, you do not have to believe me if you do not want to. You can walk around in the world all you like. The Akatsuki or rather Madara lost the fourth ninja war. A lot of people died for his need to control the word because he was afraid of death. Though, if you do leave, you will always be ... Welcome... back... here..."

When she trailed off with what she was saying, he looked at her, seeing her face was tilted downwards so that her hair mostly obscured it from view. But he could still see the faint tint of red coloring her cheeks and nose telling him a lot more than her words.

"So... about my first question."

A light huff, followed by that soft chiming laugh of hers, filled the room. When she lifted her head and looked at him, he got his answer. Remaining silent, so she had to speak it.

"You, you stupid shark hanyo. Okay... I ... well... ugh!"

Hearing it and seeing her get all flustered was rather amusing. This girl or woman was fun to mess with.

"So that offer, back then, wasn't exactly a joke?"

When she stopped and looked at him. He watched her eyes as she thought about what he was saying. The pursing her lips as she went a dark red again made him quirk his eyebrows upwards towards his spiky hair.

"No, it was not a joke. But an honest offer. Humans don't do shit for my libido. They are too soft if that makes sense."

It was his turn to be rattled at her blunt honesty. Understanding what she was saying by claiming that ordinary humans were 'soft.' She was indicating that unless they had a Sadistic dominant streak, she would get no pleasure from any interaction. She wanted someone who could feel no remorse in dominating her. Making her bend to their will and beg for it.

He was giving her his trademark wide grin, showcasing all his pointed teeth. If she was offering, he sure as hell was going to take the offer. The returning smile she gave him was enough. Even if he left, he was welcomed back. And the woman was more than willing to bed him. He could live with this now that he was _dead_ to the world.

_**THE END!**_


	10. Ch 8 Marionette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their development team.**

**Author's Notes: This little one-shot is a gift fic to the talented author RavenNM, who has gotten kinda, maybe, sorta hooked on Diabolik Lovers... So much I had to import the games...haha. **_**Go read**_ **her works, they are wonderful.**

* * *

Situation Impossible

The early pre-dawn air felt heavy as he stood there, feline green eyes flashed with mild interest as they stared up at the sky. The very same atmosphere that just minutes earlier had been clear with the first few hints of the sun rising. Now, black clouds rolled across the sky as heat and moisture began to build. It felt wild, raw, and untamed, as the storm built to a crescendo.

Something Laito knew didn't just happen out of nowhere. Then with a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning, in a brilliant shade of purple, a power that had nothing to do with the growing storm caressed his senses. It set him on edge as he walked to the back of the house, seemingly uncaring as the wind whipped around him. As yet another clap of thunder boomed directly overhead.

Feeling his brothers also walking alongside him, along with bitch-chan, Yui, their current bride, Laito kept going until something he couldn't explain made him stop in the open field behind the mansion. Hand raising to keep his fedora on as the wind became cold, biting as the air went from thick, oppressive humidity to laden with raw power. He was tilting his head up as Thunder once more rumbled overhead, eyes temporarily blinded by the terrifyingly beautiful purple lightning.

As his field of vision cleared from blinking, Laito barely had a chance to even get his defense up as a pale face framed by wild black locks came crashing into him. The free arm was coming to grasp the body attached to the face, as small, petite hands gripped his shoulders as several things happened at once. A brief flash of pain exploded from his mouth, as this person's mouth pressed against it, causing his fangs to rip his lips open. As well as whoever this was as their blood mixed with his in an explosion of flavor and power.

It swam through him as he more than willingly swallowed more of the blood from this person. Who he noted was staring at him with wide, fathomless crystalline blue eyes. Eyes sparkled with an inner light before going dim as the impromptu kiss ended as they withdrew. His nose was quickly picking up the soft smell of what he could only describe as sunshine and citrus, with the faintest hints of spice. It was intoxicating as he kept his arm around the girl, for that was what the soft curves were telling him as he looked down into mesmerizing eyes.

"The contract is formed and sealed with blood."

At those words, Laito felt himself go very still at the weight of those words spoken. Before power once more washed through him, but it was different, this was as if he was being tied down by heavyweights and chains that were unbreakable. Narrowing his eyes at this girl just as her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out. Small hands were gripping his shoulders as if he was a lifeline. It was leaving him with plenty of questions, no answers, and a sour mood.

"_Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted._"

The moment those words reached her ears as she held the small pink jewel they had all fought so hard to gather the shards for, she had looked up in horror. Their enemy lay on the ground, bloody, broken, and dying. A smirk dancing on his thin, cruel lips as he spat blood at her while laughing mockingly at her.

Fear, pain, and panic filled her very being as the Jewel flashed a dark purple, before glowing pale pink with a silver aura as it merged once more with her body. As the world around her faded away to a black nothingness. Her body falling into an abyss as the faint cries of her friends and teammates were heard.

Owners manual, simplistic

Sitting there on the edge of the bed, Laito looked down at the person occupying it. It had not even been a full day. Curling his lips in a sneer as he looked at the raven-haired girl. After she had passed out, the storm had vanished as if it had not been there at all. In fact, it had not even appeared on any of the news channels. Meaning there had been something or someone of great power behind it. And with the only words that had been spoken, heard by his brother had heard them.

Reiji had immediately tested to find that they were correct, and it was a powerful one since it was via blood. He wanted answers, and now. There was no mistaking that this girl was human. Typical, nothing special except for her pale looks with dark hair accentuating the pale skin. Of course, he had been the only one to see those eyes, which was further defining. He didn't need this. There was no room in his plan for a contracted human, thrall, or pet. But somehow, he now had it.

The soft groan, followed by the rustling of sheets, drew Laito from his thoughts. Focusing his sharp gaze back on the girl, he saw she was looking at him. Face blank, void of any emotions, while those bright eyes were watching him warily and with confusion. Standing up in an elegant, fluid motion, he raised an eyebrow, lips still curled in a sneer and quickly motioning to her to get up as he turned to leave the room.

He wanted to ask the questions now, but it had been unanimously voted that all the questions were to be answered with everyone gathered, to help figure out what had just happened. That way, as Reiji had explained, Shu agreed vocally for once, a solution could be found to break this... this horrid situation.

It was breakfast time, though no one was in a hurry as it was Sunday. Keeping his eyes forward, Laito opened his senses, feeling the girl walking behind him silently and not even making a sound. Which for a human was not normal, also if they were trained for it. Still, choosing to stay quiet as he led her through the halls, down the stairs, and into the dining room. Stopping everyone present from eating as six pairs of eyes trained on them.

Making his way to his usual seat, he could feel her following behind him. As soon as he was seated, Laito immediately began to fill his plate with food. It was as he was about to take his first mouthful that he noted that they were all staring. He was quirking an eyebrow at them as he smirked.

"What?"

The annoyed sigh he got from Reiji had him glaring at his brother harshly until the damn Megane pointed behind him. Laito turned his head enough to look just behind him. He was seeing the girl standing there, staring forward, hands clasped in front of her. Back straight and waiting. Biting back a growl, Laito let his gaze met hers as he spoke a singular word, _sit_.

The moment the words left his mouth, he watched as her body sunk to the ground gracefully to sit seiza on the floor. Never once did the girl's body posture changed. Head still facing forward, now staring at the back of his chair, while her back remained perfectly straight. But that was not what had his mouth dropped open. It was her softly spoke, Y_es, Master_ as he heard a few gasps from those at the table.

"Well, this is interesting. Gives a bit more information on this 'contract' you've entered."

Whipping his head around, Laito growled at Reiji, who was still focused on the girl. An interested gleam in his red eyes. Laito knew that it was not a good thing. Quickly pushing his chair back, Laito stood, looking down at the girl. His anger was starting to boil to the top, making him want to punish this girl for her actions. Even if she was listening to what he said. Letting his trademark smirk curled his lips as an idea sprang to his mind.

"Well, it looks like someone is very obedient. Quack like a duck."

The moment the words left his mouth, he watched as those blue eyes lifted to meet his. Only for a second, he saw them flash before she started to quack like a duck. Giving a loud chuckle, Laito shifted until he was sitting back in the chair. Getting a small amount of satisfaction as he made her act out several other animals, before finally commanding her to get on hands and knees, walk over to him and bark like a dog for a treat.

"_That_ is quite enough, Laito. I should not have to remind you that this is a dining room."

Rolling his eyes as he gave the hand signal like one would for a dog to silence them. He was amazed when she stopped barking, her face upturned, as those blue eyes flashed again — showing him once more, for but a second her emotions, as the blank mask settled once more over her face.

Deciding he would have more fun with the girl later, Laito turned in his chair, so he was sitting properly at the table and shooting a dark glare at his brother. While taking a superstitious peek at everyone else. He was noting that Yui was blushing and conspicuously not meeting his gaze, while the looks he received from his brothers varied. Shu, looking bored and eating. Though he could tell, he was not impressed. Ayato he had a darkly amused gleam in his eye that would not bode well. Kanato was trying to peek at the girl over the table, all the while whispering to his teddy. Subaru, he looked like he might blow his fuse at any second, which could be both great entertainment or disaster. And of course, Reiji had that look of his that said he wanted to experiment.

"_Girl, _stand up, and sit at the table."

When Reiji spoke to the girl, she stayed perfectly still. Uncomplying as if she had not heard him. Glancing down, she just continued to look up at him from the position he had left her in. After a minute or two, which Laito had counted in his head, Reiji gave the girl the command again. Only to get the same response from her. She did not budge; she just continued to stare up at him — a smirk gracing his lips as his brother moved to stand by the girl.

"I gave you an order."

The moment Laito saw Reiji reach down to grab a fist full of her hair, he felt his stomach drop. His eyes watched as time seemed to slow down. The moment Reiji's hands connected with the girl, he saw her eyes go wide as a scream of pure pain was ripped from her lips. Her body arching and writhing as she was jerked up. Sweat forming in tiny, glistening droplets as she continued to scream in pure, blissful sounding agony as he watched those blue eyes glaze over.

The anger radiating from his brother as well as the look of confusion briefly flitted across his usually passive features as he commanded the girl to cease her screeching. Laito was slightly amused, but as he watched, he noted that she was going limp, even as her body kept jerking by some invisible force. Finally, having enough, he watched as Reiji threw the girl. The moment he let go of her, body sailing a few feet through the air. Landing hard and rolling on the ground, stopping face up, her breath coming out in short gasp as if she was having trouble breathing.

Laito walked over to where the girl was now lying. Crouching down, he looked at her, seeing her eyes glaze, but glistening with unshed tears. Carefully he pushed her hair from her damp face. He noted that she was not moving more than she had, too, but that her pain was real. Very real. But he knew that nothing had been done to her.

As he stayed knelt, he saw his brother's legs and bitch-chan's come to stand around the girl. Taking a quick sniff, Laito realized that he couldn't smell that scent of sunshine and citrus or even her pain. Tilting his head as he contemplated this, he saw Kanato reach out and touch her leg. His Light purple eyes were dancing in delight at what he had just seen.

Though the moment his fingers brushed her bare skin, he watched as her back arched off the ground once more. Body twitching once more as she was screaming in pain. Only it sounded much hoarser than it had previously. Causing Kanato to withdraw his hand as if he'd been burned, hissing at her. Again, once more the moment she wasn't being touched, she was silent. Her breathing labored as she just stared at Laito.

Thinking carefully, Laito tried to piece together what was happening. Coming up with a quick theory, Laito looked up at his brothers before deciding that Shu would do. Quickly motioning for him to touch the girl, to get the same reaction, he had the other two do the same thing. Only cementing in his mind that their touch caused her pain, but not why. So on a whim, he made Yui do it too. Narrowing his green eyes as she tried to balk, before complying. He was getting that same reaction.

"_Hmmm... now that is interesting._" he thought to himself.

Reaching out, he touched the girl again, moving her hair from her face once more. She didn't move, twitch, or cry out in pain. Leaving him feeling a bit let down. It was a shame she didn't scream so beautifully for him at his touch. The sound was lovely music to his ears. Yet his touch did not have the same effect.

"I wonder why you reacted that way?"

He had not expected an answer at all. With the way, the girl was struggling to breathe. But when she blinked her glazed eyes, causing the tears to finally spillover, tinting the air with salt. Her lips began to move. That same soft voice that spoke before filling the air, but only monotoned replied.

"Because I did wrong by allowing others to touch me when Master had not given me permission to be touched by others than himself."

The sharp intake of breath from everyone, including himself, had Laito's mind quickly placing things even more. Though he didn't miss the use of the word Master. And he was sure neither did his brothers. Glancing up quickly, he confirmed it. Each with again, a different look. Recalling before she had passed out that she said the contract had been formed and sealed with blood. Standing up, he motioned for her to do so as well. While making sure his brothers gave her space.

"Girl, you will answer our questions."

Quirking an eyebrow as he smiled at Reiji's demand. Noting that once she was upright, she looked at no one but him. No response was forthcoming from her, he knew. So when Reiji began to reach for her once more, Laito snapped his hand out and grasped his brother's wrist, painfully.

"I think you should think before you react. Or do you enjoy those screams of pain just as much as I do?"

When Reiji jerked his hand from Laito, he snarled as his red eyes flashed. Giving a small tilt of his head was all that he gave to let his brother know he was thankful.

"It is just a guess, but since I am the only one who exchanged blood with this girl, I am her master. So I do not think she will give you an answer. At least without my permission."

A smug feeling washed through him. He still was not happy with the situation, but he now had the perfect toy. Giving the girl a look, he motioned for her to follow him like he had when he left the room earlier. Not having to look to know she was doing as bidden. At the table, he pulled a chair next to him out and waved for her to sit in it. To which she complied without sound. Once she was seated, he sat. Not surprised, everyone else was already sitting back at the table.

"So, what is your name, little birdie."

"Kagome Higurashi."

The answer was straight forward, no lie, and held no emotion. Oh, this could be fun. To break her, to make her show emotion. But first to get some questions answered.

"If any of my brothers or bitch-chan ask you something, you may answer okay."

"Yes, Master."

With that done, Laito looked at them all before starting to eat his already cold food and waiting for the inquisition to start. And he did not have long to wait. Of course, Reiji would be the first to ask questions. He was just a complete control freak.

"Kagome, how old are you? Where are you from? Do you have a family?"

As the questions were rapidly fired off, Laito took a bite of his sausage. Commending the simple, straightforward questions being asked. Basics were always good. Information could be used against people to make them more malleable.

"Eighteen years old. Tokyo, Japan. Yes."

Those three simple replies in that bland detach voice told a lot. But still, Laito would let the others question her. Shu was the next to speak up, his question was to the point, no beating around the bush, which was at odds for his rather lazy, uncaring elder brother.

"When you say Master, that is Laito. What does that mean with this contract."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before the girl, Kagome gave her response.

"He is my master, his life is my own, and my own life is his to do with as he pleases. He is my mate, so I must serve him as he commands."

Laito felt as if ice formed in his veins as his fork slipped from his fingers to clatter on the plate. His head whipped around to look at Kagome, who was staring straight forward at the far wall. Unblinking, looking like a delicate porcelain doll. The silence was broken by Yui.

"What do you mean by he is _your mate_?"

Slowly he watched as Kagome turned to look at Yui. Her head was tilting to the side in a small show state of confusion, as if she did not know how Yui, in her innocence, did not know. While he wished she would remain silent.

"It equates to the same wife, but much more."

From that simple answer, a dark chuckle came from Ayato as he said that there was one less to compete against him. It was causing a small outburst from those present as Laito glared heatedly at Kagome as Reiji spoke up, being curious and a voice of reason.

"So does that mean he is now exclusively yours? That he can no longer vie for rights to a bride?"

He saw the faintest flicker of emotion in the depths of those blue eyes before they went blank — the air filling with tension for her next words.

"If Master wishes it, he may have as many wives as he wants. If he prefers another as his partner, I will be nothing more than a concubine for him. His will is all that matters."

Laito didn't miss the flicker of disgust and annoyance in those blue eyes as they darkened to a deep sapphire as they stared at him. He was never leaving his face. Her words a wonderful stroke to his male ego. Meaning he could still be in the running for making bitch-chan his bride. And having two wives... well his father did it, why couldn't he?

"What about you? Does this mean you are only allowed in Laito's bed?"

At the question, Laito turned to look at Subaru. Not liking the question at all. Usually, Subaru wanted nothing to do with anyone. Preferring to be alone, away from everyone. So Laito felt him asking that question was out of place.

"If Master commands me, I will... sleep...with whomever master pleases. I am his to command. I will obey his every command."

Many possibilities popped into his head. But he knew that none of his brothers would be willing to oblige. Though more questions kept coming, Laito tuned them out to think. One question kept coming back to the front of his mind: Why _me?_. He would ask that later when they were alone.

Rage, hot and raw, mixed with embarrassment and self-loathing. Hating every moment of it how she wanted to scream and rail against these low-class demons. The moment she opened her eyes, she had known that she was doomed. From the damned wording of the curse, she was unable to access her Miko Ki. Naraku was such a jerk.

And to boot, she wanted to strangle the red-haired, green-eyed bastard that she was bound too. Shaming her as he had before having each of them touch her, to see her in pain and enjoy it. Again her luck, she would be stuck with a sadist, an extreme one.

But the pain was preferable to the questions she was being asked. If she had been able to, she would be blushing a dark cherry red. More-so at the words, the damned curse made her speak. Leaving a nasty, bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Hope washout

It had been about two weeks since his little birdie had appeared. She was disrupting his life and daily routine. And he had found out some rather interesting things. The first he had noted that first night, that while she was the perfect, emotionless doll. If he looked in her eyes, he could see emotions briefly surfacing before the _curse_ as she called it smothered it. The second was that while completely obedient, said 'curse' prevented her from giving him the appropriate responses to the things he said and did.

Having the perfect doll to do what he commanded, Laito learned quickly was rather dull. It killed his appetite. With a snort, he recalled the first night he had taken her back to his room. Asking a few more personal questions since he couldn't smell anything from her, he had bluntly asked if she was a virgin. Earning him an angered flash in the depths of those eyes as they darkened once more to a sapphire hue, before telling him yes. Meaning he would be her first.

The moment after she answered, he had flown to her side and spun her, so she was lying on the bed. The shirt she was wearing (one of his own) bunching up around her creamy white thighs. An invitation if he ever saw one as she watched him. Eyes a bit wider from tossing her as he settled between them. Lifting first one leg than the other to lick and nibble. Her body's natural response was sweet, sweet arousal. It was almost a heavenly scent that sent him into a frenzy.

It was intense, and he knew if any of his brothers were upstairs, they would be smelling this. Having given her a grin as he commanded her to watch him. As he suckled on the inside of her right thigh, while he inched a hand up to rub over the growing wet spot on her pristine white panties covering her womanhood. Then without warning, he bit into her flesh, eyes never leaving hers.

While the smell of her arousal grew stronger, there had been no response from her body or her mouth. She just watched him as if detached. If not for her blood filling his mouth, he would have attacked her, beaten her. But he couldn't help but moan at the tangy yet spicy sweetness of her blood as it thrummed through his veins — a power pulsing in each gulp he took.

Snorting indelicately as he brought himself back to the present, sitting at the piano. Laito ran his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys. He was drawing out a melancholy melody. It had been annoying to try and invoke fear in her. It was displeasing to have something so obedient at his beck and call even if he could get a mild response out of her. Though he did admit to himself that he had been kind to Kagome, he told her that she was allowed to talk freely with bitch-chan whenever _Yui_ wanted and to move freely around the mansion and surrounding property.

The command when he gave it a few nights ago at dinner, had pissed his brothers off to no end. Denying them the right to touch her without causing her pain, on top of getting to freely talking to her was a sweet rush. Of course, he had dealt with that fallout, with Ayato trying to attack him and Kanato throwing an epic tantrum. To which Laito had subtly changed the flow to something else to quiet him. Reiji demanded he is allowed to at least talk to her freely. Subaru just glared, and Shu, well, he just shrugged and acted as if he had not cared. Though everyone, even bitch-chan, knew different.

Seeing how creative they would be in finding a way to get Kagome to talk to them, answer their still unanswered questions. She was an enigma. An enigma that drew each to her without effort. But she only had eyes for him, even if it was the curse. Though he had noticed though she did not speak to them, she had something in common with each of them.

Giving a soft sigh as he let his fingers start to play, Scarlatti Sonata in B minor, K. 87. Kagome knew about herbs and various other plants and their uses, Reiji was amused. She could bake the most divine sweets, so Kanato was overjoyed. While even unable to speak, he had caught her a few times humming various melodies, grabbing Shu's attention. While Subaru, who enjoyed being alone, claimed that even she was next to him, unspeaking, moving, he was calm and still felt alone. Ayato discovered she had the basic knowledge of weapons and fighting, so he could potentially spare if allowed. To bitch-chan, she was another girl to talk to in a mansion full of males, all vampires, and alphas.

For himself, Laito, he had found that she could move. After he had given her free reign to move about the mansion, he had spent the day stalking her and watching as she was no longer a stiff mechanical like a puppet. The soft sway of her hips, how her arms shifted gracefully. Each step showed she had the training of some sort, though he knew not what. When he had asked, he found the curse manifesting in an unsettling, but still exciting manner. It would choke her if she tried to answer something that dealt with her past or the origins of the curse though it stayed visible like a tattoo around her neck, like a crown of thorns.

Finishing the song, just as his ears picked up the soft conversation of his puppet and bitch-chan. The soft giggle from bitch-chan at whatever Kagome had replied. He soon heard the faint tinkling laugh from Kagome as bitch-chan made a clumsy reply. Though as they walked by the partially open door, Laito let his gaze met with the blue one from Kagome. Who paused but for a brief second before continuing when he didn't wave her in. He knew that, like him, she could sense his presence anywhere in the mansion. But also she could sense his brothers and Yui was as well. It was curious and something she was unable to answer.

Shock, suspicion, and delight had coursed through her when her _master_ Laito Sakamaki had given her permission to talk freely with Yui or as he called _bitch-chan_. As well as free reign to move about the mansion and surrounding property. Still a bit unsure of what type of game he was playing, she was not going to let this opportunity waste though she knew where all of them were at all times thanks to her Miko Ki.

The last few days had been an eye-opener of what had been going on in the Mansion. Why Yui was there, how there were other vampires, who were mere-half-breeds, and ones called the First Bloods, who were of the oldest stock of vampires. And why she was not quite fully human, but not a full vampire. It had left a lot of questions for her to ask, but she knew not to push. This girl was just thankful to have someone to talk to.

Well and the amusement of watching the other Sakamaki brothers trying to talk to or interact with her. And it gave Yui a small bit of power to dictate when and where that would happen. It had brightened to girls' demeanor. It was also lovely to have someone the same height as her. Though the conversation they were having, while delightful, was saddening for herself. It was about something she desperately craved, but due to her unique circumstances before the curse had kept her from doing it. Oh, well! IT was her lot in life to be a toy for the fates to beat on.

Elevated Emotions

Standing there, green eyes narrowed as he stared at the doorless entrance. He heard hushed whispers from the two girls inside. Where his little birdie and bitch-chan were sure taking a long time, this was irritating him as well as his brothers. Who was impatient to go about their day (night). But each was also interested in seeing the spectacle of Kagome when she emerged from the bathroom.

Over the last month, he had felt the link between them get stronger. Moreover, after each time, he had fed off her. Which the last time had drained her completely. That had been for both of them a bit awkward. Since he had come out of a dead sleep in the middle of the afternoon to a tantalizing scent. One he knew, but it was off. Only to hear a smothered whimper of pain from the foot of the bed where his little birdie had regulated herself to sleep.

Feeling his mouth filled with saliva, he had crawled to the end of the bed, wondering what she could have done to bleed. Well, the answer was a bit more humiliating for his little birdie than himself. She was curled up in the fetal position, a blanket tossed off, giving him a fantastic view of her well-toned legs, firm ass, and rounded hip and making it all the more enticing as he had crawled off the bed and maneuvered her, so she was on her back, slowly coming awake. Another thing he found amusing; she was not a person to wake up quickly and could be grouchy.

He was in the process of spreading her legs as his hunger drove him. When he saw what was causing his instincts to drink of her blood, he knew he had chuckled darkly as he removed the offending garment, diving in to take what was his. The gasp he heard as he let himself feed, had him peeking up through tousled red bangs to see her horrified blue gaze on his. From there, he took his sweet time feasting. Only to feel emotions that were not his flood his person. It had made it more interesting before he wanted more and rose, face covered in blood, and bit her on her right hip, below an impressive scar. Of course, the _curse_ had _prevented_ her from speaking of it.

The small struggle she had given him was worth every moment until he guessed the curse kicked in. When he felt the heat of her body cool, he had pulled back, only to realize that she was barely conscious due to blood loss. Quickly licking the mark to close it, he cleaned himself. Feeling full and satisfied as he felt his brothers grow restless in their room. He would have to talk to bitch-chan later about getting his little birdie some feminine products.

Coming out of his thoughts as he felt a small tug on the link between them. Laito looked at the door as bitch-chan stepped out, smiling widely. Making him recall her coming to him a few days ago about this whole situation and proposing the entire idea. From there, he had spoken to Reiji, who took care of everything. So as his little birdie stepped around the corner, he couldn't help but feel pleased.

She stood there dressed in the same outfit as bitch-chan. A black blazer with silver trim, covering a black vest over a white shirt that had ruffles and white bow, with a red tie at the neck. Her hair already black blended in nicely with the black blazer as her hands fiddled with the hem of the mid-thigh skirt, which was a bit higher since unlike bitch-chan, Kagome had curves in all the right places.

He didn't have a chance to look at his brothers or even react as Kagome sprang forward and hugged him tightly. He was burying her face in his chest. Through the link, he could feel just how happy she was. While he just stood there in a bit of a shock. His little birdie was showing open affection, without being told to. Her hug was warm and pressed her curves against him nicely.

"She was in shock, that's why it took so long. Thank you for listening to me, Laito. Thank you, Reiji, for doing everything to get her into the school. This is something she wanted."

At bitch-chan's words, Laito smiled widely, until Kagome turned her head to one breath easier, but also look at Reiji. Though she said nothing, he felt her gratefulness to his brother. It made him feel jealous. Her attention was his and his alone. Snarling at Reiji, who looked pleased as a peacock at the look he got from her.

Placing a hand on his birdie, Laito pulled her from his person, before marching off down the hall to their first class. Whatever good mood he had had from her reaction, was gone. Unsure why he felt angry over something so trivial. He could feel all her emotions shut down as that cold calm settled over her through the link before she started to follow him.

Ignoring her as he reached the classroom, Laito froze at the door and looked back down the hall, past his brothers and the women. Eyes narrowing dangerously at the Mukami's. The looks on their faces were less than pleasant as he noted them watching the girls as they talked. Or instead, bitch-chan talked, and Kagome just nodded, having shut down at his rejection and making Laito feel a small wave of arousal. Glancing at his brothers, he knew that they were aware of the Mukami's and that there'd be a visit soon enough.

Stepping into the classroom and taking his usual seat as Shu and Reiji joined him in the class, followed by the girls. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting. Since they had a tentative truce with the Mukami's to protect bitch-chan from the other pureblood who were hunting her for the Adam and eve project, which means that now Kagome was going to be targeted possibly.

She had felt a small bit of jealousy at Yui for a while now. She was watching as she got to leave each night with the Sakamaki brothers go to school. As she recalled her attempts to finish middle school and enter the high school while jumping back and forth between the past and present. Only to see the damning evidence as her friends got into good high schools, while she was held back.

It had shown even with the curse in place. Because when had been told to get into the limo, Kagome had felt leery. Having to ride with them, see them get out and enter the school, only to come home. It would have been sheer torture, but then again, it was something the cruel set of brothers would so do. So when she had been ushered into the building. Then into the principal's office, only to be given a schedule and uniform, she was unable to react.

Getting dressed had about made her cry. So as the red ribbon was tied at her throat, Kagome felt a surge of raw emotion that showed itself in its usual fashion as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her body moved on its own as she threw herself at Laito and hugged him. The link was letting her feel his brief shock. It was somewhat pleasant. Or was until she had turned her head to look at Reiji to silently convey how grateful she was.

Wrong move to make, because Laito rejected her entirely in a jealous fit. Causing her to shut down her emotions, allowing the coldness to creep back into her person from the curse as she started to follow him slowly. The trek down the hallways was long, the fine hairs on her neck and arms standing up as another set of vampires appeared. She saw the look Laito was shooting behind them all and didn't say a thing. Yui had already informed her of the situation, so she guessed it was the Mukami's. And from their aura's were exceptionally displeased. Meaning her first day back at school after three years would be long and tiresome.

Something Old, Something New, Do you feel blue?

He had been out on his balcony, watching her roam through the gardens. The full moon was casting its silvery glow over her pale skin, highlighting it just right, while making her black hair look almost a deep blue. She was smiling happily as her fingers trailed over the waist-high hedges. She was alone at the moment. Making him speculate just how much she had changed in the three months of being with them.

He had discovered a little into her second month of being here that when she was alone, no one around for a good distance, that the curse weakened enough to allow her to show emotions. While they were still minute, Laito could see them very well as well as feel them through their _bond_. She kept him continuously entranced with her ethereal beauty.

At one point, he gave her free leeway to talk to him. Only to find a very sharp-tongued woman who was not afraid to vocalize her displeasure. Quickly he redacted her right to speak openly even if it was amusing to have her lash out.

Smirking to himself as he watched her stop, body going rigid. Her head was turning one way then another as if searching for something. Curious, Laito opened his senses only to feel something moving towards the mansion from the forest, where his little birdie was staring. Her face was frozen in a mask that was between scared and happy. Though she made no move, Laito didn't like this at all, so he jumped up on the balcony's railing and flew to her side. He was landing just as whatever was coming from the forest burst out.

The presence of this creature dashed forward towards Kagome. Reaching out, Laito pulled her back against his chest as his brothers appeared with the Mukami's who were visiting as the man stopped. Laito wrinkled his nose at the smell of dog though he was looking at a man with long white hair, wearing a very traditional Japanese clothes dyed red. When the amber eyes looked at him, narrowing angrily at seeing him hold his property, Laito growled low in his throat in warning.

"Wench, what the hell is this? You vanished months ago, leaving us worried. Even your own family is freaking. And I finally find you, but you have a harem of wanna be low-class demons."

He had stayed quiet at the _thing_ spoke to Kagome, who he could feel tense in his arms at being addressed as wench and berated. Being called a low-class demon had him insulted and ready to fight. So when he reached for his little birdie, Laito stepped back quicker than the 'creature' could react to. Sensing that each of his brothers was not amused either, nor were the Mukami's at its choice of words.

"Kagome, do you know this... thing? You are to speak freely."

The tension in her body only lessened a little as the creature before he growled. Only for Laito to notice that two silver-white triangles on the top of its head swiveled at the sound of his voice. He was making Laito do a double-take before realizing that those were legitimate ears.

"What the fuck, Kagome? When did you need permission, other than mine, to speak?"

Again he felt anger flooded his system before he picked up an incredible aura of rage. Coming from his arms no less.

"Inuyasha."

The honey-sweet tone from Kagome's lips had Laito shiver in a mix of need and worry. He had never heard her sound like that before. But from the creatures' ears flattening against his skull, the slight widening of his eyes as pupils shrunk and the barely noticeable step back. This thing, whatever it was had and knew better.

"_Sit, boy!_"

The words were yelled shrilly, making his ears ring. And he was his brothers as well. But the sight of the creature as it/he slammed into the ground face first, after a pale Lilac glow crackled around the beads around his neck, was a sight. They were leaving him to wonder just how the hell his little birdie had done that with only two words. Silence falls like a cloak around everyone until Kagome's' smug filled voice filled the air.

"Man, I feel a lot less stressed."

Looking down at the petite woman he was holding against his chest, Laito couldn't help it as his jaw became a bit slack. Glancing back at his brothers and _guests_, he saw that they, too, were reacting similarly.

"Dammit Kagome, was that called for?"

"Yes, it was. You were belligerent and rude. And after the last three months, I had a lot of pent-up frustration thank you."

At Kagome's words, Laito narrowed his eyes, calculating precisely what she had meant — rationalizing swiftly that the curse had kept her from showing and acting on her feelings — leaving her to become even more irate than he had thought.

"Little birdie, would you introduce us to this... male thing you seem to know. And why he feels he needs to insult us by calling us low-class demons."

It was not a request but a demand. And he could feel the pull as she stiffened in his arms once more.

"This is Inu Yasha. He is a Hanyo or half-demon. He is human and inu or dog demon mixed."

The soft _Feh_ from the one called InuYasha didn't go unnoticed by him. But he was more interested in why she had not answered the second half of his demand. When he tilted her head up to look at him, he saw her struggling to breathe. While it was a beautiful sight and did so much for him. Laito retracted the last part of his demand with a shake of his head. Feeling as she took in deep, shuddering breaths.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Why did you not answer him, like some willing little puppet? Why did you quit breathing?"

Still looking into his birdies eyes, Laito saw a flash of pale purple, reminding him of the lightning from the storm flare in her eyes. Before, he felt pain arc across his hands. Letting her go, Laito stood back hissing. Unsure of how she had just hurt him and what that purple light was.

"Ha! That is proof that your a demon and low-class. Can't even stand up to her p..."

"_Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!_"

The angry aura he had felt minutes before returned with a vengeance, making Laito step back to be by his brothers, who he noted was staring at Kagome warily and with great interest. The Mukami's looked slightly amused by the whole spectacle. When the hanyou's words were promptly cut off by Kagome, who was once more shrill screaming a single name over and over.

The small crater that formed as the man kept getting slammed over and over into the ground — ruining the garden. Wanting to know what the man was going to say before he was cut off, Laito took a close look at his birdie through the link. Finding the curse was coursing full strength through her as she said each word. Meaning whatever he was about to say was related to the curse, thus the contract.

"Dammit, that hurt! I felt my back crack woman. _Geeze!_ I was just worried about you. I have been looking all over Japan for you since you vanished in that void. Miroku, Sango, and the brat have been worried sick. When I came to your family's shrine to see if you returned home. But they told me you didn't. Your gramps blamed me, your mom was scared, but stated in her manner that wherever you were, you were safe. Shouta, man, your little brother freaked out hardcore. Since then, well... yeah... Now you're here in the middle of nowhere with a harem. You need to come back with me. You have a job to finish, a job that only you can do."

Laito had been listening carefully and filing away the information about family and that she had lived on a shrine. But his eyes never left her slender frame, so he saw the moment her shoulders slumped. He could feel the mix of relief and sadness at the words she heard before he could ask about this 'job' that only she could do. The Hanyo jumped from the crater-like he had not just been repeatedly slammed into the ground and grabbed his birdie's hand.

A cold, dangerous, and pleased smile curved his lips as he watched what happened. It was euphoric to see. The moment his clawed hands touched her, he got to hear that sweet, blissful scream of agony escaped her lips for the first time since the Mukami's were introduced to her. Her body arching and writhing in that dance of pain until the hanyo let her hand go, dancing back, scared looking.

Stepping forward as Kagome slumped to the ground, Laito placed a hand on her head as she subconsciously rested it against his leg. He could feel the trembling through the slight touch. Letting his green gaze pin InuYasha to his spot.

"She is mine. She is contracted to me through blood via a curse that had her falling into my arms. She is untouchable from any other, unless I'm her Master, give her permission. And I will tell you now, as much as I love to hear that scream from her, you are not to touch her again, and she is not going anywhere with you. Understand, now tell me all about her, you, and those friends you mentioned. In very loose terms. Unless you want her to make another crater using your body."

It was quite a few hours later as a practically unbelievable tale was told. Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, Laito looked back and forth between the Hanyou InuYasha and Kagome. He could tell by how she was withdrawing into herself that everything that had just been said was true. So when the Hanyo spoke up next, he couldn't help but speculate at what was asked.

"Have you not felt the changes happening here?"

"Yes."

"But due to the curse inflicted on you, you are useless to us."

"Yes."

"Then give me the damned thing."

"I cannot. It returned to where it was original."

"_Fuck!_ That means nothing can be done. I have to inform the bastard; he will be displeased. The effects it will have here will be... drastic."

"I know I am sorry."

He couldn't understand hardly anything that they were talking about as the Hanyo turned and began to walk away. Not even looking back as he called over his shoulder that he would be back again soon, if possible. Leaving his little birdie still kneeling in the dirt at his feet. Listless, unresponsive. The first rays of the sun peeking over the tops of the trees, let them all know what time it was.

Bending down, Laito picked up his _puppet_ as the hanyo had called her, turned, and carried her to where his balcony was and jumped up. As if a signal was given, he felt the others make their way into the mansion and their rooms. Sleep was needed. Holding her close, Laito used his foot to close the double doors leading the balcony, blocking out the offensive rays of light and only stopping when he reached his bed and climbing in with his bundle. Carefully laying her down and curled himself around her, pulling her against himself, unaware of the fact he was showing genuine affection as his instincts demanded, he comforts the woman.

It had been a shock to feel the familiar aura, to hear those brash words and react like normal. It was all nice, at least until he insulted her master. She still hated the fact she was nothing more than his _toy_ or _pet_, but in the last three months, she had come to accept this role.

But it made her realize some very harsh facts about her reality. Yes, for a few weeks now, she had felt the shift in the air. That there had been an increase in demon activity in this time, where there had been none but the vampires. Of which were other purebloods who had issues with both the Sakamaki and Mukami's. The need to cry was too strong as she replied to InuYasha's questions honestly, unable to lie even if she wanted.

So as her long-time friend turned and walked away, Kagome felt herself sink the ground once more. She saw the hurt in her friend's eyes before he left, calling over his shoulder his parting words. It was supposed to be different. She was supposed to feel happy about seeing him again. Overjoyed at the sight of him, but no the moment she thought him her body had stiffened and panic set in. Her master was possessive, jealous, and very abusive when he desired.

But though nothing happened other than the curse making her sit InuYasha into the ground when he tried to talk about her Miko Powers. Things she hadn't wanted the people gathered to know about her, like her adventures, were spilled. It was over and done with as she felt her body being lifted, being carried bridal style. Still withdrawn into her mind, she barely registered; she was on something soft and wrapped protectively in strong arms. So why was she feeling...not herself?

Finale: My Demons! ( A Song by Starset)

_Mayday! Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_!

It had finally arrived, the battle between everyone. Of course, of all places, it had to be on their property. Laito was pissed. He did not like fighting, but he had no choice in this. The Firstbloods had struck shortly after the Hanyo had visited. But this time they did not go after bitch-chan; instead, they went after Kagome. Which he would not tolerate, she was his.

But even though there were only the two of them, Carla and Shin Tsukinami, it was still hard-pressed. And a passel of demons of different varieties. Meaning all of them had to fight. Each with a different weak point, making it just that much harder to stay focused on the fight before him and his brothers and those that we're helping them. Or we're supposed to be helping them.

He refused to admit they were losing while waiting for the Hanyo to come back with that 'help' he had promised a few weeks ago. Nowhere in the thick of battle to protect both Kagome and bitch-chan, Laito wanted to the damned ears from the half-breeds head. He was no fighter, thus a technical last defense for the girls. Of which Shin Tsukinami was already trying to get through.

"Give it up; you cannot possibly defeat us."

The only response he gave as he blocked the attack was a low snarl.

_I need your help; I can't fight this forever_

_I know you're watching,_

_I can feel you out there._

The slash from Shin was painful, humiliating as he stumbled back. Eyes were glowing dangerously as he stared hatefully at the Firstblood, who was giving a mocking grin at him while dancing away from Kanato. Who was utterly scary as he flung fire at the man. Partially intelligent words were coming from his mouth as he fought.

Stepping back further to heal, Laito felt a gaze on him. Turning to look in its direction, he knew who it was. His link, no bond, told him loud and clear. He had ordered bitch-chan and Kagome to stay put. Not to interfere in the battle. As he turned away to pay attention to the fight, Laito knew he needed help; Laito couldn't fight forever as he summoned a few of his familiars. He did not want to put on a bad show for the woman he had tucked away safe (for the moment) as he stepped back into the battle.

_Don't let me go_

_I need a savior to heal my pain_

Again he was hurt in a bad situation. He had Carla now attacking him, and he was worse than his brother Shin. This man was calculating and watching him as they fought, already at a disadvantage since he didn't use a sword or have any real abilities. He was never training them at all since he saw no need. Hindsight that was no longer fifty-fifty.

Body aching as he dodged and rolled to the side, avoiding the sword Carla was brandishing with deadly accuracy. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Having lost enough blood as is that his healing was slowing down, leaving him feeling mildly sluggish. When he just wanted to lay down and never have to worry. To have the pain gone so he could focus.

It was at that moment Laito stumbled and fell backward onto the ground. Cursing loudly as his damaged leg finally gave out. He was looking up into Carla's yellow eyes as they flashed in triumph. Sword raising for the killing blow, glinting in the moonlight. Not closing his eyes for his death, figuring it would be best to go out defiantly. He felt horror flood his system as the sword came down, but was blocked by a familiar figure.

Blue eyes were meeting him as a smile on those pretty pink lips. Before she stumbled forward into his arms, while Carla had gone still as he watched. The enticing scent of her blood as it coated her now slashed open back. It happened slowly at first, but the sounds of battle stopped. Until nothing but the silence was heard. Holding her to him, Laito wondered why she would protect him.

His answer came in a very unexpected way, though. Kagome was shaking in his arms, making him think she was crying in pain. Lifting her so she could look at her, he saw she was smothering her laughter. Not finding this situation funny at all, he opened his mouth to scold her, only to go still at what he was seeing in her eyes.

"Girl, do you have a death wish."

At Carla's words, which carried to all on the battlefield, Kagome stilled in his arms as she smiled at him. Slowly and with a bit of struggle, she stood up. She was turning slowly to look at the man before her. Giving Laito a good look at her back, to see that where the sword had slashed her was gone, healed entirely. Though blood was staining her white blouse that was cleanly cut through, her back was as smooth as the first time he saw it.

Again she raised more questions than gave answers to. But at this moment, as she stared down the FirstBlood King, he could tell that Kagome was not phased at all. She was not some small, timid girl who had a sharp tongue, but a warrior at this moment as she spat at Carla. Earning a dark glare, though he made no move to fight her.

_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

The peal of laughter that escaped her as she felt a very familiar aura appear on the field. She didn't even have to look to know as the air became tinted with the smell of acid as demons began to scream as they were killed. Told her everything as she tilted her head up to Carla.

Already she was feeling her _power_ return to her body — a heady feeling after months of having it just out of her reach. So when a flash of white stepped next to her, dressed in familiar white, traditional Japanese clothing with red sakura flowers accentuating the sleeves she spoke.

"Always. Trouble finds me, regardless. And I guess that the person who set you out to 'kidnap' me didn't tell you much about me, except I 'was' harmless thanks to something they have done."

When all she got was a blink of yellow snake-like eyes, she just rolled her eyes. Then glanced at the unmoving wall of raw demonic power next to her. It was so strong than she remembered. He was telling her that with the changes to time, thanks to Naraku and the curse he inflicted on her. The _selfless_ wish she was supposed to make never happening, that the Taiyoukai of the west had only become an even dangerous force to be reckoned with.

"You are not incorrect, woman. Though the power you are giving off should not be possible for a human, they are the stuff of fairy tales."

When the Firstblood finally replied, she slid her blue eyes back to the man. A small smile on her lips as she felt her power grew stronger. Tilting her head up to Sesshomaru, who 'hned' before, saying softly that this would make them even, as he would make the others get to safety. Again she laughed.

"Yes, well, this fairy tale is real, and it hurts. I do not tolerate anyone attacking my friends and adoptive family under normal circumstances. But you, your brother and hoard of borrowed demon spawn royally screwed up Mister."

The only response she got was a quirked eyebrow and disbelieved stare. She was shrugging her shoulders at that since everyone always underestimated her. She looked small and helpless. She was female, so it had to be true. Klutzy and still getting kidnapped was a weakness to be rebuked for. But only those who were close to her knew her real strength. And that came from her protective nature to help and save those she loved. So as she spoke her next words, she spoke them very loudly.

"You attacked my mate, jerk. That is an offense that I will have no problem killing you for. Add in that you are working for a bottom-feeding, two-faced, conniving coward who had to curse me and send me here. To be bound to that arrogant, sadistic, perverted bastard on the ground behind me. Who is my master, my life, _My mate, whom I love! _I do not think even the gods would mind if I completely erased both yours and your brother's existence from the earth. But I must say thank you, since you broke the curse on me, by spilling my blood."

A choking sound came from behind her, as she felt the shock running through Laito. Oh, how she wished she could turn around and see his face. From the low rumble from Sesshomaru, it must be comical, as the man was not prone to showing amusement of any forms.

Without breaking eye contact with the man before her, she raised her hand and flicked her wrist in a dismissing manner. She was getting a slightly annoyed growl, before hearing Sesshomaru bark out orders for all Sakamaki and Mukami to leave the battlefield immediately. His aura was flaring out to indicate this would happen. Once she felt them all at a safe distance, Kagome smiled.

"It is time for me to become my demon, I guess."

With that said, she let go of the power she had been restraining. She was giving it the freedom to burst from her body in a massive explosion and telling it to obliterate everything before her and to her right or left, while not giving it a chance to go to her person. It strained herself while liberating her body at the same time. It was making her feel as if she were floating high as a kite.

When a familiar scream was heard, she smirked and re-directed it to the shadows at the far edge of the forest. This would be done here and now. As that scream got louder, the more she focused her power on it. She was feeling Naraku fighting back while trying to escape. Uncaring, cold, and feeling a need to be ruthless and cruel, she let her power surround the spider Hanyo. She was taking small chunks out of his body, to make it heal slowly, before doing it again and again.

Once she grew bored of this, she sent every last ounce of her Reiki until she felt the last of his actual body dissolve into nothing, and the miasma he carried in his body was purified. Attempting to spin, she felt her body start to fall as her vision went black. Mentally cursing herself for overdoing it and for what she had declared because he would not let that go at all.

Epilogue

Blue eyes opened lazily and looked into a pair of green eyes that closely resembled felines. Before smiling cheekily at the person they belonged to, who was currently running their sharp nails up the inside of her thighs. They were causing the muscles to twitch and dance as if being pulled by invisible strings.

When a smile was given back in response, pale arms came up and cradled the face lovingly. Before, a deep chuckle filled the room as the face in her hands was tilted down and placed a kiss on a very swollen abdomen. Causing dark eyebrows to jump up as a sweet throaty laugh escaped as a reply. They were earning a knowing look before the face vanished from view, behind the blimp-sized stomach.

Fist immediately grasped the sheets as the back arched off the bed for a few seconds. A low groan of pleasure escaping pink lips as blue eyes fluttered shut from the ecstasy shooting through the body now struggling not to writhe. It was their game, to see how long one could go without giving in to the feeling and move their body.

Being almost nine months pregnant put her on the losing side since her body was on high alert. Again the room was filled with a much louder groan of pleasure that quickly became a scream as her body cascaded over the edge. Legs were coming up and locking onto slender, muscled shoulders, pushing her mate, the love of her life harder against her core as she rode out her climax.

After it finished, muscle once more lax from exhaustion falling wide open and releasing the man. Who just peeked over her swollen abdomen and winked those green eyes at her. With a snort, she raised her arms and beckoned him to her. Since the fight almost a year ago, her powers had awakened in full force. The whole truth of who and what she was coming out. Leaving her fearful of being shunned.

But instead, she had been accepted and revered. Which had its cumbersome issues? Her Lord Sesshomaru filled her in on what had happened after she had left, leaving her speechless. And less than a week later, she had her adoptive son, Shippo, now fully grown to glomp her as he swished his five tails proudly at her while eyeing the vampire brothers, both sets, warily.

He was then getting to meet InuYasha's son Shunio. The boy had the look of his father, but the delicate aura of his mother, the bat hanyo shiroi. Who returned her bow to her as well as gave Miroku's Shakujō and Sango's Hiraikotsu. The latter had garnered a lot of interest from Ayato. Both gifts meant a lot of her and caused tears to fall freely for a long time afterward.

And like she had thought, she caught a lot of flak about her _declaration_ from not just Laito like she had thought, but from Ayato and surprisingly enough, Shu. Laito himself was at odds and became briefly distant from her, before she was informed in secret by Yui about his past and what his and Ayato and Kanato's mother had done to all of them. She had gone off the deep end, stormed into Ayato's room where Laito had taken to hiding from her, as she did respect other people's space. Then promptly burst into tears as she dove at Laito, grabbing him around the waist and telling him she was sorry. She was leaving both the brothers to feel very upset.

This was terrible timing all around since Sesshomaru had shown up again. Seeing her clinging to Laito and a slightly panicking Ayato, he wanted blood. She had to explain neither had done a damned thing. From there, _her_ Lord had made things happen quickly. Laito was indeed her mate. He was her perfect fit, and even if he wasn't, there was no way to fully undo the blood bond that had happened when the contract was formed.

Not that she wanted too, so promptly they were mated and married. She got to meet their father, Karlheinz. Who she was not impressed with and gave a piece of her mind to. Making sure he knew not to piss her off and to remind all in the vicinity, she was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

"Birdie, what are you thinking about?"

At the question, she was drawn from her thoughts, blushing darkly.

"Oh, just the events after the fight."

The face he made at her was delightful. She found she loved it when he tortured her, forcing her to submit in new ways. Could tell he loved it too. Hell, by sheer accident during their 'mating' night, they had found out that he liked the feel of her power crackling across his body. Even if it was painful, it drove him on, spurred him in different ways. It became a game to see who would submit first to desire or pleasure or pain.

"Really? Birdie, don't you think that is som..."

Curling her torso what little she could, she leaned in and planted her lips on his — effectively shutting him up, as she slipped her tongue out to lap at the taste of her on him — earning a low growl of delight before she was cuddled against him while he deepened the kiss. He was gentler with her since she was pregnant with his first child and almost to term. Yeah, she could live with this, because he never let any moment be dull even when they brought in a 'playmate' to take care of his voyeurism need. Always willing to be his marionette.

_**THE END!**_


	11. Ch 9 New Toy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or it characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their development team.**

* * *

Their meeting

The moment he stepped into the graveyard, he knew something was not right. Purple eyes narrowing in a predatory manner, he stalked through the headstones — eyes darting left and right while clutching his beloved teddy to his chest.

Soon enough, he caught the scent of blood in the air. The rich coppery tang was drawing him more quickly to the back of the graveyard. Where only weeks ago he had to take Yui. A small smile curved his lips at the memory of her reactions to this place and what he said. It was most pleasing; she was after all his to play with as he saw fit.

What he saw once he passed the last of the marker to see the familiar large headstone, Kanato came to a halt — there lying in the grass before it was a girl. The smell of the blood intensifying greatly. With caution shining in his eyes, Kanato edged nearer. He saw that she was coated practically from head to foot. Some of it dry and dark, which was mostly regulated to her clothing, that was dirty, torn, and in places burned.

While where it was smeared on, her skin was bright crimson and fresh.

Squeezing teddy even tighter to his chest, Kanato came to stand by the strange girl. His mind briefly wondering just how she got there? How had no one noticed before? Before kneeling down and reaching out to move raven-colored hair from her face and seeing eyes closed as if in sleep. He knew she was not dead, he could hear the beating of her heart in her chest.

Although faint it was there, along with barest movements of her chest as she breathed. Taking a finger, Kanato ran it through the blood on her cheek and brought it to his mouth. Tongue flicking out to taste it. As a myriad of flavors burst across the buds drawing an ecstatic groan from his throat. It was sweet with a bit of tang to it like a small orange.

Not realizing that he had closed his eyes, Kanato opened them and looked down. Where he saw the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen staring back up at him. They were blank, almost lifeless. Making him draw his lip back, baring his fangs as he hissed in warning. Only to notice that the girl didn't react at all. No blinking, sharp intake of breath or movement at all. She just stared up at him as if waiting.

"Teddy, this is strange. What is this girl? Who is this girl? Do you think she is ours?"

Though spoken softly to his toy, Kanato never let his eyes wander from the girl. Who finally blinked up at him once, but was still once more. It was almost disturbing to him, making him angry. On impulse Kanato thrust his hand out, grasping a fist full of her black locks and jerked her up. He was growling dangerously in his throat at her. Only to see she didn't struggle or move, just continued to stare.

Unsure of what was going on, he tossed her back down. Watching with satisfaction as her body bounced on the grass. Her blue eyes showing a bit of discomfort and pain.

"You are not supposed to be here. Teddy wants to know how you got here, girl."

Leaning back, Kanato looked at the hand he had grabbed her hair with. Noting it was now stained a bright red with her blood again. Looking back at her as he cleaned it off. Enjoying it as her mouth opened once, twice, three times before words came out.

"I...do not know... I am ...sorry... Do I belong to you? Are you my master?"

There was no hint of a lie in her words. But it was the last that was spoken that caught his attention. A human girl was asking him if she belonged to him. If he was her master of all things. Still cleaning his hand of her delicious blood Kanato felt a smile curled his lips. Finishing his hand before he spoke again.

"Did you hear that Teddy, she asked if she belonged to me. If I was her master. Do you think we should keep her? Maybe she'd make a new toy?"

A smile his brothers would know well crept across his face at that last spoken sentence. The childlike glee with maliciousness tinting shone in his purple eyes as he looked down at the girl. She was most definitely petite. Pale skin and dark hair made her almost appear as a vampire. Curves in the right places, she'd make the perfect toy to dress up and parade around.

"Teddy agrees girl; you are our new toy. Do you like this idea?"

The slow blinking of her eyes as she smiled up at him before replying with a simple 'yes' had Kanato bouncing where he knelt. He just got himself a new toy. A living doll that could have potential. Only to pause and look down at the girl. Realizing one thing, humans all had names. And while she was his new toy, she was still a human.

"Teddy wants to know your name."

"Kagome, master."

He tilted his head, grinning widely at her. Reaching out again, Kanato cupped her face in his hand as he looked at her. Amused that her name would mean caged bird for that was what she was going to be to him from now on.

"Good, get up and follow me."

"Fade from like, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need.

Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

Those words rang over and over in her head as she observed the field where the last battle had taken place. She was covered from head to toe in a mixture of her blood and that of Naraku. Her blue eyes were taking in the destruction and death of those she had held closest to her. The pain was ripping through her chest as she slowly sunk to her knees.

It was not supposed to end like this. They were supposed to have defeated Naraku and all his spawned clones. They were all agreed to celebrate happily. But no, that is not what happened. He had laid a nasty trap. Something told her that another person survived this battle, but it was not someone who would care about her.

Turning her head to the side to see the tall profile of Sesshomaru standing and staring at her. His long white hair tinted various shades of red and pink. While his pristine clothes were stained. His golden eyes were boring into her as if expecting something to happen.

Slowly sinking to her knees, Kagome clutched at her chest, where the Shikon no Tama now rested. A pulse of power surging through her body, drawing a silent scream of agony from her lips as the world went dark. She felt like she was falling, but that was impossible since she was kneeling on the bloodied ground.

Temper Tantrum

He was in the throes of one of his tantrums and didn't care. His brother's over the last two weeks had made life utter hell. They had been curious when he had come back from his walk through the graveyard with the girl, Kagome, in tow. The smell of the blood on her he knew was enticing. But she said she was his new toy, that he was her master.

So what right did his brother have to keep imposing on him to share his new toy? They had Yui to share. Teddy didn't like the idea at all. And it wasn't helping matters that Kagome didn't respond to any of his brothers. Only to him, so that should have shown them that they needed to back off. But then again, with his mood quickly shifting gears as he squeezed teddy violently, Kanato looked to Kagome.

Noting she was standing where he had left her in the pretty full-length white dress, with black lace quarter sleeves, and over the bustle. The Corset cinched tightly around her waist, accentuating her curves fully. He was proud of this dress. It drew out all the best features of his toy. Yui had even helped him get her fully dressed. While her hair, he had left down, so it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, framing her pale face and making her blue eyes more pronounced.

"She is mine! I don't have to share. Leave her alone."

At his words, his brother came to a standstill. All were looking at him as he stood between them and his new toy. He could feel a slight increase in her heartbeat at his words, which was strange as she never reacted before. Pushing it off to the side as Kanato felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes. He knew they all had a strong dislike of him crying hysterically.

Backing up until he felt Kagome behind him, Kanato glared threateningly at his brothers. The warmth spreading through his clothing and across his cold flesh had him turning around to look down at her as he grabbed one of her wrists violently, knowing it would leave a bruise.

"Tell them Kagome. Tell them the truth. Who do you belong too."

Again there was a small quickening of her heartbeat. Her blue eyes went from looking straight forward to looking at those short three inches into his eyes. The soft smile on her pink lips as spoke in that soft soothing voice.

"I am your toy, Master Kanato. And yours alone to do with as you please."

The sincerity in her voice was evident as she spoke. He knew his brothers had heard it too. She was making him grin ferally as he shot a death glare over his shoulders at them. Before pulling the wrist, he was holding up to his mouth and sinking his fangs into it. The rush he got as watched his brothers get pissed at his taunting while he enjoyed the sweet, tangy taste of her blood.

Pulling his teeth out of her wrist as his tongue flicked over it to seal the bite mark. Kanato bared his teeth at them as he spoke once more.

"Kagome, you will not ever allow one of them ever to touch you without my permission. If you do, Teddy will be very displeased, and you will be severely punished. Do you understand the toy."

Again her soft voice cut through the tense silence with a simple 'yes' as her reply. It spoke volumes as that word hung heavy in the air. While Kanato felt as if someone had just tied a string around a small part of him. Looking into Kagome's eyes, he saw the barest glimmer of light in their depths. It didn't fade; it just stayed there as she smiled at him. She was leaving him feeling a bit odd.

Curious about what just happened, Kanato stepped around her, pulling her harshly behind him as he left the room — muttering under his breath to Teddy about the whole situation. It would bode no good. And he needed to know what had just happened because it made some changes in his toy.

She hated it, being trapped in this house, with these men. Their personalities clashed, and they bickered continuously. Though at times, it reminded her of her friends, now deceased friends. Unable to show emotions, to speak unless spoken too. Yeah, Karmas toilet to shit in, that was her in a nutshell.

With an internal sigh, Kagome lets it all go. The young man, vampire, was bound to be was a mix between Shippos child-like behavior and InuYasha's brash and violent temperament. Seeing him manipulate his brothers was rather comical to a degree. It had endeared him to her a little. Bringing out that nurturing nature she knew she had.

He had lashed out at her a few times, beating her in a rage. Only to switch gears and be all sad and mopey about possibly breaking her. Not that that was possible, the Shikon wouldn't let her die. Oh no! That vindictive little jewel buried in her right side up under her ribs, it throbbed with its concealed power and healed her reasonably quickly.

Life had gotten some semblance of a routine. Kanato would wake up at night, then go about getting ready for the 'day' and vanish for hours. Eventually, she had found out that he attended a private school. When he was home and on Sunday he played with her. At first, that horrified her since he undressed and bathed her while talking to his teddy, which she had taken in stride.

More-so when she saw him fly off the handle at the half-human girl they had on hand. The one they all called their bride was overly familiar with his Teddy. Keeping the incident in her mind in case one day, she was able to act freely within the bounds of her bond; Kagome knew not to be friendly with the Teddy.

But she had not missed the fact that earlier when Kanato had said she was His, that something had changed. She, too, had felt the power settle over her. Like something had been tied to her. Not going to question it, Kagome would be the good little toy he requested of her since she had nothing else to do.

Dreams and Nightmares

There it was again, that sound. It was getting persistent and very annoying. Cracking open one eye, Kanato looked around the dimly lit room. Only to hear the music again. It was making him growl in irritation. It was the middle of the afternoon, the center of his sleep cycle.

Turning over and grabbing Teddy, Kanato started to draw the blankets over his heads to go back to sleep. Only to pause in mid-action when the sound came again, but this time accompanied by a sniffle and softly spoken word. There was only one other person in the room with him, and that was his toy.

Curious, since in the month and a half he had had her, she had not made any sounds or spoken when he had not spoken to her. She was very quiet, obedient and he loved it. He could do anything he wanted, and there was not a reaction. Thought it had angered him a few times, and he had beaten her until she was almost all black and blue. Only to have her back to normal a few days later.

Sitting up and giving a low grunt, Kanato shifted onto his hands and knees and crawling to the end of the bed, Teddy in tow. He looked over the edge to where Kagome slept at night. A place she had chosen the first night, he'd brought her to his room. Seeing her curled up into a small tight ball as his sense of smell was assaulted with the scent of salt, indicating she was crying.

In the time she'd been his, he had never seen her cry. Even when he'd beaten her, she remained silent, staring and distant. But now, in her sleep, she was crying and whimpering.

"Shippo."

Once more that softly uttered word came from her lips, this time clearly as more tears seeped past eyes that were clamped shut in sleep and dare he guess, pain. She was grinning as he slipped off the end of the bed, crouching over her person. Carefully he moved her hair from the side of her face, giving him a good view of it.

Yes, it was indeed pain she was showing. Though it was not physical, it still made him feel happily amused. Wanting to see her full face, Kanato placed Teddy on top of the bed so he too could see it. Then rolled Kagome onto her back, forcing her legs straight and pinning them with his own as he sat on her stomach. Noticing not for the first time how flat and toned it was. His toy was an odd, complex mystery.

"See Teddy; those are tears. Our toy cries in her sleep. I wonder what she dreams...do you think it is a nightmare? I hope so. How pretty our toy looks with tears on her face."

With a happy sigh, Kanato leaned forward and brushed at a tear. He was catching it on the tip of his finger, bringing it to his lips. It was salty and bitter, but at the same time, it was sweet to him. He may not be the cause of her pain, but it was blissful for him to see as he grinned his usual grin at her sleeping form.

"Shippo..."

Tensing at the name being mentioned again, Kanato frowned, feeling irritated. Who was this person she was calling for? Why was she calling for them? Did they cause her this pain and distress? That was his right.

In a sudden fit of rage, Kanato drew his hand back and slapped her. The loud crack resounded through the room. He was drawing a shuddering gasp of shock and pain from his toy. Who snapped her eyes open wide to see him above her. Blue eyes disorientated as they tried to focus on him. He hissed at her in his rage, making her come to wakefulness quickly.

When he saw her blue orbs clear, her mind catching up with the fact that he was sitting on her pinning her to the ground, Kanato saw a crimson blush stained her pale cheeks as she turned her head away from him — filling his nose with the rare scent of her showing emotions, telling him that she was embarrassed.

Curious now, instead of being angry with her, Kanato swiftly grabbed both her wrists in one hand, while using the other to make her look at him again. Letting his gaze bore into her eyes, looking for the reason that she was suddenly showing his emotions. Finally, he broke the silence.

"We want to know who Shippo is? Why does he make you cry toy."

The darkening of those bright blue eyes in pain as they suddenly glistened with tears. This time due to him, Kanato did not feel the joy he thought he would. Instead, he felt as if he had done something wrong, at least until she answered him.

"My son. He's dead."

It was as if he had just been entirely frozen through at what she said. He tried to rationalize it. She was young for a human. Other than a scar on her right hip, her body was unmarred. And most importantly, she was untouched, pure in the literal sense. But yet he could not detect a lie.

Swiftly he let go of her chin and smacked her across the face. She was growling at her that he didn't tolerate lies. He is demanding in a low dangerous voice that she explain herself very clearly.

"He...is...was... my adoptive son. I took him in when others slaughtered his parents. He was my own, even if we were not blood, I loved him."

As he watched her, more tears spilled from those open cerulean orbs. Her cheek was darkening a bit already, showing she would have a bruise there while Kanato fought with his own emotions of anger, jealousy, and possessiveness at how she had taken in an orphan as her own and truly loved him. He wanted that. He never had it.

He was growling low in his throat, unsure of what to think or how to react — so running on instinct over his property caring for another, for even thinking of another. Kanato lowered his head and sank his fangs into the skin above her bared collar bone. He felt her body tense up at the pain before it relaxed. He is feeding until he felt satisfied.

Pulling back, he looked up into Kagome's face, seeing her watching him. Her eyes still showing emotions, as well as questions that she was not asking and shifting himself so he could press his cheek against her and whispering into her ear.

"You will never forget you belong to me. You will love me and only me. You are my toy, remember that Kagome."

The small shudder that ran through her body felt very clearly by him. As he let his still blood covered tongue flick around the shell of her ear. Drawing a soft moan from his toy. A sound he liked and did it a few more times. Only to have that strange feeling once more settled over him, as if someone had tied something to him again. Sitting up and blinking down at her, Kanato saw that there was more than just a small light with emotions in her eyes. There was life now.

"Yes, Master Kanato. Never will I forget I belong to you and your toy. I will love you from now on."

The words were the truth and it shocked and scared him. Scrambling, he let go of her and was upon his bed, hugging Teddy to his chest. He blinked at her twice before crawling back in between his sheets, pulling them up over his head. Unaware that he was blushing as he pulled Teddy into a death grip like hug and attempted to go back to sleep.

It was happening again. That dream was showing her the mistakes she made in the final battle. But this time, it was solely focused on her adoptive son's death. It hurt insanely bad as she watched her dream self held the broken and bloodied body of the little kit in her arms.

The swell of power that burst from her, purifying his body into ash so that Naraku could not turn it into a puppet-like he had Sango's little brother. No, she was now not just a priestess, she was a mother on the warpath. And no one fucks with a mother who is enraged. She could see it in the half-demons face, the realization that he might have taken it a step too far.

Her dream self didn't even chase him as he tried to flee. No, she pooled all the reiki in her body into the shape of an arrow in one hand, while the other hand formed the longbow that would fire it. For once, her accuracy was on the mark as the lilac-colored arrow sped across the battlefield. It hit it's marked dead center.

The scream that came from Naraku, almost like music to her ears as she glanced around. She didn't need to watch to know the Hanyo was dead. No, she could feel it in her very soul as the jewel became whole and floated before her. She was merging with her body once more and leaving her to stare at the death and destruction that was left in its wake.

As she once more began to sink to her knees, this time the dream changed. Pressure was around her before pain exploded through one side of her face. Snapping her eyes open, Kagome had stared up into Kanato's face. As she became more conscious, she felt heat suffuse her face as blood rushed there. He was straddling her in her nightdress, pinning her body down underneath him.

Somehow she knew that he was not happy with her. But she didn't know why until he asked her — leaving her confused for but a second before she was made to reply. Only to be hit once more before he went on a tangent. He was allowing her to see something that had not been visible before. It reached out to her, drawing her nurturing instincts to the foreground as she responded.

When he was suddenly off her and on the bed, Kagome had to fight to not smile at him. Her face was going to be bruised already; she didn't need anymore on the rest of her body. The moment she heard him pull the blankets over him, she let a small sigh escaped her lips. Kanato had blushed at her honesty. She meant what she said; it had nothing to do with the curse that bound her to him. No, in the last six weeks, she had come to care about the strange man.

He was complicated in his way. And she knew he too had felt as if he had been 'tied' to something once more. She was starting to get an idea of what that was. But until she could prove it, Kagome decided to remain docile and content as she drifted back to sleep a smile on her face, making her look angelic to any who peeked.

A Time of Wassailing

It was that time of year when those around would bake those warm sweet treats. He was giddy with excitement since he knew that Reiji would not grouch about him eating sugar excessively. Oh, the joy he would have with cake, cookies, pies, tarts and chocolate and candies. Yes, he was happy.

He was looking over at Kagome, giving her one final glance to make sure that the outfit was perfect for his toy. He curled lip up in a small smile. The bright crimson of the gear accentuated the paleness of her skin, while the white trim softened it and brought out the faintest of pinks in skin tone. The happy look on her face as he watched her stare at herself in the mirror.

He could tell she loved the long dress and the fact that there was no corset this time. It was a thicker dress, meant to keep her warm in the cold air of the mansion since it had snowed the night slowly before. She was amazed at the small changes that had come to her since he had acquired her.

It had been just before all Hallows Eve when he found her. Now it was the Eve of Christmas. In the weeks since she had spoken to him, Kanato felt as if something had changed. Not just in him, but in his toy. That spark of life that appeared in her eyes after he demanded she loves him and only him and replied yes. It had grown exponentially.

And as if by some odd thing or another, he had learned more about her. Kagome was a Japanese Native, her birthday was July 2nd and was now 17 years of age. She was raised on a shrine. And had a wide array of hobbies, from shooting a bow and arrow, singing and dancing to baking. Oh, he loved her treats the best too. It was as if she knew how to make them the perfect level of sugary goodness.

Tilting his head to the side as he realized that she was watching him. Kanato curled his lip and lifted Teddy higher. Sniffing disdainfully at her, Kanato turned and walked out of the room, knowing she would be right behind him. The soft sound of the small bells on her dress echoing through the hall to the rhythm of her steps. It was nice though he would not be telling her that.

Kanato was no idiot; he knew his brothers were aware of the changes in his toy. But were staying away from her. When one did approach, he had observed that they immediately turned away as if deterred by something unseen, unheard, or smelled. Like there was some invisible barrier around her that only he could enter. Which was perfectly fine with him; she was his and his alone.

The walk to the dining room was done in silence with decadent smells lingering in the air and making him feel hungry. The sounds of his brothers and Yui already gathered, talking in an oddly good-natured way, Kanato felt a bit leery.

So the moment he stepped through the door and all their eyes turned to look at him. He narrowed his eyes only to have Yui giggle. The did not usually celebrate Christmas per se. Carefully examining his brothers and the giggling Yui, Kanato realized that they were glancing between him and the top of the doorframe. Slowly lifting his gaze, he saw a small green bundle of leaves with red and white berries hanging there from a gold-colored ribbon.

A sinking feeling crept into the pit of his stomach. Kanato knew a set up when he saw one. And he had just walked blindly into a trap. Already knowing this had to be because of Yui for the holiday, he turned his hardening gaze on her. She flinched just a little at it, before smiling even wider, eyes now looking behind him.

"What is that?"

The sound of muffled laughter drew Kanato's gaze to his triplet, Laito. His green eyes flashed with devilment was never a good sign.

"That is mistletoe. Yui was explaining why that was an important aspect of celebrating this holiday. And since you are under it, you have to kiss the person nearest you."

A chill ran down his spine as Laito's words registered in his mind. Kiss the nearest person? Slowly he turned around to see his toy, Kagome standing right behind him. Her blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed with pink lips parted. Aware of one of Laito's quirks, Kanato mentally plotted his revenge against him.

"If you don't want to kiss your toy, you could either kiss one of us... or let each of us give her a kiss."

Curling his lips in a feral like a grin, Kanato turned around and reached out and grasped Kagome by the back of her neck and watching as her eyes widened even more before he leaned down and kissed her. The slight stiffening of her body before it relaxed against him. Small hands pressed against his chest, fingers curling into his shirt and enjoying the kiss before he broke it. He was not missing the little pout before her face became neutral once more.

Feeling suddenly smug at her reaction, Kanato turned and led her to the table and sat her by him. Pretending not to notice how quiet the room was and how it shocked all his brothers, even the ordinarily apathetic Shu was. Their heated gazes trained on him as he began to fill first Kagome's plate, then his own for the evening meal.

Hours passed by and dawned quickly approaching and signaling that Christmas was here. All of them sitting in the drawing-room, a present before them that Yui had gone and bought. Each of his brothers looked slightly amused by the thoughtful gifts she had gotten. Shu an MP3 player, Reiji a book on herbology, Ayato was rather interesting, as she got him a cleaning kit for swords. Laito, she knew played the piano, so she got him some new music to learn. Subaru held a small case that he refused to show anyone what was inside. But they could all tell that it had a considerable effect on him.

To himself, Kanato held a small gift card. It was one of his favorite boutiques. He was not sure how she acquired it, or who helped her, but he was thankful. Though the amount was meager, it would get simple accessories he would not have to pay for. Then again, surrounding Yui was a gift from each of them. He had been unsure of what to give her for a present. Kagome had been beneficial from the way Yui was cooing over what she held.

While simple, it was something that (after questioning a lot) Kagome assured him that every girl would love. The small book had a lock on it that was flimsy at best, with a low key on a chain. A diary was in his mind preposterous, but the smile Yui was flashing at him made him gloat to his brothers before they all dispersed for the night.

When they reached his room, Kanato shut the door with a loud click — locking it as his toy turned to look at him. Head tilted in silent question. He could still feel the kiss from earlier lingering on his lips. Slowly he stalked to stand before her, looking down into her jewel-toned eyes. She had not wanted anything, just to remain at his side. But he felt he should give her something, anything as a gift. So clutching Teddy in his arm he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips.

Her reaction was instant. No stiffening of her body, it just melted against him. Her tiny hands grasping at him as if he was her rock. Pulling back he looked down at her flushed face, lips a bit swollen and darker as her eyes slowly opened and glazed to look at him. It was in that instant Kanato knew he never wanted to let her go. She said she was his.

"Your eternity is mine."

The slow blink of her eyes as she smiled up at him and agreed that her eternity was his, Kanato once more felt as if something had been tied to him. But he didn't care; he felt satisfied as he stepped back and began to undress her. The light from the rising sun was leaking through the curtains where they were not fully closed. Bedtime was upon them.

She looked at herself in the mirror, unable to hide the happiness she felt. The dress was beautiful. And to boot, it had not to corset attached. Her eyes catching his before he gave what she had come to understand was his way of hiding his emotions. It had been almost two full months since waking up and being her.

She had adapted like she always did. And after the last incident with Kanato, Kagome was pleasantly surprised she could control her Reiki just a little bit. It helped keep his brothers away from her, which made Kanato happier, which means a lot fewer outbursts and tantrums for everyone.

When they reached the dining room, she had felt something off. More-so when Yui began to giggle. Causing a small amount of trepidation to pool in her gut. Only to have it confirmed minutes later when Laito explained to Kanato what Mistletoe was. Feeling a bit unnerved. Kagome would never admit aloud she was mortified that her first kiss was going to be taken by a prank.

Nor would she ever admit out loud that the moment he kissed her. She felt as if her heart was pounding in her ears. As her body reacted to him without her permission. He was leaving her to feel confused. She knew that after he had commanded her to love him, she told him she would. Though already a small part of her heart had belonged to him.

The kiss was not violent or rough. It had been gentle and briefs. So as she sat next to him at the table, Kagome watched him. There was an air of smugness around him as he blatantly ignored his brother's looks. Kanato, on a good day, was hard to figure out. But even she was unsure of what had just happened. Deciding it would be prudent to leave it alone, Kagome ate her food in silence.

The hours ticked on by. The exchanging of gifts was done. She had helped her master pick out the right gift by the way she had reacted to it. And his ego had been stroked, elevating him higher. She mentally rolled her eyes at his preening to his brother's. It was comical in a small way. But she shoved down the part of her that felt left out and jealous. After that, they were off to bed.

The moment she heard the door clicked shut loudly, Kagome started to turn only to listen to the lock slide into place. This was not normal. This was Kanato, a person of habit, stepping out of routine. Wanting to ask what was up, Kagome felt her mind go blank as he was before her. Her instincts telling her to be wary of the predator before her. Then her mind went blank. He was kissing her again.

This time she reacted immediately to it. She wanted it to last. Her fingers curling into him as if he were the only stability in her life as heat began to pool in her stomach. When he stopped kissing her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him — seeing more possessiveness before than any other time in the depths of those purple orbs — making her feel as if she was drowning.

The moment he spoke those words, that sensation of power settling over her once more as if something had further tied them together. This time, she knew what it was, but just let him undress her and ready them both for bed. It had started moving again. She was bound to this man and he didn't even know it.

New Year, First Blood

It had finally happened. The damned Pure Bloods had attacked with the intent of taking Yui. Claiming that none of the Sakamaki's had no right to the blood of eve. Which of course, set off Ayato and the fight had started? Now it was long, overdrawn. Kanato was feeling the fatigue in his limbs. Even with the aid of the Mukami's helping, it seemed to be a losing battle.

He had left his toy with Yui, telling her to stay by her side. He wanted her safe. Teddy was even with him. Or what was left of Teddy after Azusa had tried to burn him to nothing. His most precious thing with his favorite toy.

Grunting pain as the force of the blow from Shin Tsukinami connected with his arms as he defended, had Kanato stumbling back. To his side, he heard the sound of faint gurgling. Catching in his peripheral vision, Azusa crumpled to the floor, blood trickling from his lips as his gray eyes glazed over. The hand was clutching at a wound near his left lung.

Hissing as he turned his full attention back to the pureblood, Kanato barely was able to dodge the next incoming blow. The man had foregone using his damned sword and was now attacking him with his fist. Curling a hand into a fist, Kanato summoned what little energy he had left to create a flame. Though small, it could still damage the other vampire.

He was grinning like a maniac; he flung it at Shin's face. He was enjoying watching that singular yellow eyes go wide as he barely ducked. It was at that point his legs gave out from under him. Exhaustion and blood loss were not pleasant feelings as he kept his gaze on the man before him. He was allowing every ounce of hatred to shine in his eyes and defying the man as Shin raised his arm, before thrusting it down at him with killing intent.

It happened in a second. Warmblood splattering across his face, hair, neck, and clothes staring up into a pair of pain-glazed blue eyes. The smile on those petal pink lips as his mind tried to tell him that his eyes were lying to him. But he knew that he saw it. His toy, his Kagome, was standing before him with Shin's hand thrust through her right side. Right through the spot, she had that scar.

When she sighed and lifted on hand to his face, slender fingers smearing her blood on his cheek as she shook her head. Kanato dropped his eyes downwards. Her other hand was plucking something from Shin's fingers, while the man was trying to retract his hand through the hole he'd put in his toy.

Vaguely Kanato began to become aware of what was going on around him. Shock still coursing through his depleted system. It was as if a deadly calm had blanketed the area where everyone had just been fighting. He could feel the gazes of everyone focused on the three of them. But he just watched as Kagome raised her hand to look at the small pink like jewel covered in her blood before she gave a very annoyed snort.

By this point, Shin had removed his hand and was curled his lips and was growling at her. Slowly he watched his pretty toy stand and huff as a pulse of power washed through him as her blood flowed freely through the gaping hole in her side. Only to feel a mix of awe, arousal, and disgust as she clicked her tongue and shoved that small pink jewel back into her hand and up towards her rib cage.

The moment he saw her bloodied hand and wrist come back out, the hole was healed entirely as if it had never been there. Darting his eyes upward he saw something in her blue eyes that shook him to the core. They were flashing with anger as she raised a bloodied finger to her lips and tapped them speculatively. She was making for a beautifully macabre sight.

"Three times Master Kanato, you have changed the nature of the curse placed upon me. Telling me, I was yours alone, that I was to 'love you and only you,' and that my eternity was yours. Each time Master Kanato, I willingly accepted. But now, I beg of you to let me be more than just a toy, let me be your weapon of choice."

At her words, there was a collective intake of breath as he just numbly nodded his head in acceptance. That pulsing of power was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second he watched her. The gentle smile and look of warmth she sent him had him feeling oddly at peace. And he was not sure he liked that feeling at all.

Slowly she turned around and the air crackled with that power he had felt pulsing inside him. Only to realize it was her blood that was pulsing with energy. He could feel its heat on his skin as he watched her look up at Shin, hands fisted, and settled on her hips. And at that second, he felt genuine fear for the first time that he could ever remember.

It was a niggling little feeling at the back of her mind. A familiar sense. She wanted to push it down, to ignore it in its entirety. But she couldn't. And be damned as she struggled against the command she had been given to stay with Yui. They had both stayed in the locked room hearing the sounds of battle. For Yui, she guessed that the girl was scared as she should be. But her for herself, Kagome had been in countless battles.

This was not the place she was supposed to be; she was supposed to be by Kanato's side. To help him. To protect him. She didn't want to lose another precious person. It had only been a week since Christmas. When he had kissed her not once, but twice, he was telling her that her life was his.

Fighting the command the curse was making her body, Kagome felt as if she was walking through a chest-high swamp. Gritting her teeth as that niggling feeling got stronger, she gave a small whimper in the back of her throat and drawing Yui's attention to her person. With a brief flick of her gaze, she saw the wide pink one that the girl was giving her. Uncaring as she reached the door, Kagome grasped the handle and began to pull on it.

After few minutes of trying she found Yui at her side with a thin piece of metal in her hands. Blinking in confusion before she watched the blond slip it in between the two doors and wiggling it. Leaving Kagome to wonder just how the hell she knew to do that. Before recalling that she had lived in this house longer with the vampires and had probably tried to escape numerous times. Making a smile dance across her face for but a second as a loud click was heard.

The moment the lock popped, Kagome jerked the door open. Teddy sitting where Kanato had left it, she flicked her gaze at the bear than to Yui, who got the message to stay and protect the stuffed animal as she trudged her way towards where the sounds of battle were the strongest. Each step was becoming easier as if finally finding her rhythm while running.

The moment she had rounded the corner, she saw Kanato fall to the ground. His already pale skin almost translucent as the tall strawberry blond before him posed to strike. Even then, he was being defiant, daring the vampire to hit him. Next thing she knew, she felt pain burst through her right side as she stared with pain-filled eyes at Kanato and smiled.

Seeing him in shock like this was somehow amusing as she lifted her hand and caressed his face. She is not caring that she was smearing her blood all over it. Before finally turning her attention to the side that had yet to be removed from her midsection. When she saw that he held in his fingers the Shikon no Tama, she plucked it from him and raised it to look at it — earning a tingle of power running through her fingers as if it were laughing at her.

As soon as the vampire had extracted his arm, Kagome took a quiet deep breath and shoved her own hand into the gaping hole. Not even flinching at the pain, while mentally crying out as she shoved the damned jewel she guarded back up into the rib cage. Beside her right lung. The warmth seeping outwards from the jewel as it set to mending her body. She was making it whole once more since it would not tolerate her being damaged goods.

Finally, she could feel the barrier holding her emotions back break. The curse was still there, she felt it like a small black fleck on her soul as she tapped her bloodied finger to her lips. She was looking down at Kanato, who was showing emotion after emotion clearly in his eyes and on his face. It was so amusing to see.

Decidedly she spoke to him. Letting her honest and earnest words show him what she felt for him. Trying to explain the best she could without going into all the details at this moment. When he nodded his head in acceptance, a calm mask settled on her face, though she knew she was smiling, she let all the rage she had been feeling swell inside her as she turned to look at the strawberry blond vampire before her. As well as another who had a gleam in his eye, she knew all too well.

Quirking her lips into what she hoped was a snarl. Kagome didn't even bother to speak as she raised her hands up, summoning her reiki. Letting the familiar power flow through her for the first time in almost two and a half months.

"Ironic that a priestess agreed to a vampire mating vows."

That was the last words spoken by the second vampire with the twin yellow eyes before she unleashed the full brunt of her power over them. A soft laugh escaping from her lips at them as they turned to purified dust. She didn't care; she had figured it out a while ago. When her master had asked for her eternity, it cemented the bond. And Kagome was perfectly fine with it.

But now as she let her power putter out and turned to look at not just Kanato, but his five brothers, the Mukami and Yui. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. Though first after that display, Kagome felt her vision going dark as the sensation of falling engulfed her body.

Four years later

A blue eye cracked open to see two sets of purple eyes gazing at her. Letting out a soft sigh as she pushed down the creep factor that her two children had taken after their father in the way that they stared. Kagome pushed herself up, so she was looking down at them.

"What is the matter. Did either of you have a nightmare?"

Their voices in sync said 'no' as they continued to stare at her. Behind her, she could feel Kanato began to stir. Amusement flashed in her eyes as she looked down at their four-year-old daughter Kanata, who was the spitting image of her father from hair, eyes, and personality to their two-year-old son, Sota. He had her black hair and personality, but his father's eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Again silence met her before they spoke in tandem, saying softly only three words.

"Is it time?'

Blinking slowly, before a small exasperated sigh left her lips, realizing that they were excited for what was going to happen. Kagome felt the bed shift behind her just before an arm slipped around her waist, and warm breath tickled her exposed neck. Seeing the widening of the children's eyes, she pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing.

"No. And it won't if you don't get yourselves back into bed. I will have Reiji make the call and mention this place should be skipped, you little days walking monsters."

The double intake of breaths before Kanata and Sota ran for the bedroom door. As soon as it clicked shut, Kagome let out a soft peal of laughter as she rolled onto her back to look at her mate. She was quirking an eyebrow at him, while he just glowered down at her irritated that he had been awakened.

"You do know half of those Day walking monsters as you put it are yours, right?"

Her words drawled out slowly to tease him. He just blinked once before mumbling something that sounded like only when they behave — making her draw her eyebrows together as she rolled over and on top of Kanato in one smooth motion. She was pressing her lips together as she met his gaze head-on, unafraid. Earning her that creepy happy smile of his.

"Oh, don't you dare Kanato. You enjoyed creating them just as much as I did. So, accept that even when they are not 'behaving' that they are still your responsibility."

The petulant frown he shot up at her as he sulked made Kagome shook her head, lean down and give him a soft kiss. When she was sitting upright, she smiled brightly as she spoke.

"Besides, you were complaining about how Sota is getting to where he doesn't want to be held anymore because he is a big boy. What would you say about another then?"

It was an innocent question as she watched him process what she was saying. Before understanding dawned in his eyes. Only squeak and laugh came from her when she was suddenly pinned under him — the feel of his fingers brushing over her stomach as he stared in shock and awe at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kanato. Merry Christmas, love."

The smile that broke across his face, the smile he only showed her, made her insides warm. It was moments like this that she stored away as her precious memories. Flashing him a toothy grin, Kagome winked.

"Also, do not expect this to happen every two years. I don't wanna have ten kids by the time we've been mated twenty years."

The comical widening of his eyes before he gave a rich-sounding laugh was all the answer she needed before he dipped down and captured her lips in his. Hands gently lovingly stroked her stomach. He was showing how he felt about her being pregnant again. It was when he was the most gentle, loving, and attentive with her.

_**The END!**_


	12. Ch 10 Caged Heart

**Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their development team.**

* * *

Surreal

As he stood there staring up at the tower, Subaru let his mind wander. He had started to come and look at this place again after Cordelia's reappearance in Yui. Who just barely survived the first awakening. Only after being an idiot and stabbing herself. It had caused an old wound to be opened inside him. Allowing the memories he had thought buried and forgotten to resurface.

Giving a small 'tsk' sound, he shoved his hands into his pants and made his way to the door leading into the tower. Already he had lost count how many times he had visited. But in reality, Subaru didn't care. He knew his brothers would not come here. That it was his 'special' place as Ayato like to tease him about it. And while that pissed him off, Subaru didn't give into it.

Each time he came here, he felt a part of him that was always restless quiet. It disturbed him that his mother had been locked in and died was the place he found peace. With a snort at this, he kicked the door behind him closed and started up the long spiraling staircase to the top floor. Knowing the route so well, he didn't have to think. The path was worn into the stone steps and floor.

The moment his foot hit the landing at the top of the stairs, Subaru instantly felt something off. Narrowing his red eyes as he silently stalked towards the door that led into the room — stopping when he faintly smelled a mix of salty tears and blood. His mind told him that there should be no one there. That he couldn't be smelling what he was. But the way it bit at his senses, drawing his instincts to the surface.

Reaching out, Subaru jerked the door open and rushed in. His attention immediately focused on the far back corner, as a soft hiccuping sob was heard. Body going rigid at what he was seeing. A pair of blue eyes staring at him in confusion and horror, from a girl's face that was not only tear-stained but sporting a swollen, bloody lip.

Unsure of what he was seeing, he watched as those blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as they darted from looking at him, to back behind her. Then she was gone from his sight. Leaving him curious and feeling as if what he had seen was a ghost. Because the tower was part of the oldest section of the mansion, but he couldn't seem to think it was that. Not with the quickly dissipating smell of tears and blood hanging in the air.

"_Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted._"

Those words were playing over and over in her head once more, as she sat there in the corner. Huddled and hurting. It had been centuries since that day. And now she was waiting for someone or rather something to kill her. Tears were pouring from her burning eyes as she felt blood dribble from her lip onto her chin.

Kagome hated life. She wished for her freedom from this tower room. Her prison cell for the last two hundred years. Silently pitying the vampire who had found her and placed her here. He was a real piece of work too. Had a short temper which his children inherited. Her lip was proof of that. He wanted her to capitulate and give him the knowledge only she had.

But she couldn't give that. The damned curse bound her from speaking of her powers, her past, and the jewel. Or just because he wanted to take what was not his take, butchers to give to whom she wanted. She knew she was lucky that all she got was a backhand to the face this time. Sighing, Kagome turned and huddled deeper into the corner, letting out a soft sobbing hiccup, only to go rigid.

Seeing before her an open door, in an unfamiliar room, staring at a young man who looked to be sixteen, staring back at her in shock from beneath shaggy white bangs, mouth partially open revealing fangs. Only hear the door to her room slam open, jerking her attention away from the young man. Letting her body slump at the look on the male's face as he stalked back over to her. It was going to be a long night.

So she let her mind focus on the young vampire and how the hell she had seen him and that room that was not her own.

Tearing Fabric

Feeling very tired, sore, and angry, Subaru made his way back up the stairs to the tower. He had come here almost every night after seeing the odd apparition of the blue-eyed girl and half the time wondering if he had hallucinated seeing her. But the smell of tears and blood was proof he hadn't.

To make matters worse, they had fought with the Mukami's to get Yui back. He wanted to beat the stupid girl. Though it was not her fault, she had been kidnapped. Until tonight it seemed she was happy living with the fake vampires. Subaru growled low in his throat at that. Because it also brought to their attention that there was another set of vampires out there, strong ones that wanted Yui's blood for themselves.

Opening the door to the room, Subaru stepped in and nudged it to close it and not to care when the door didn't click into place. His nose twitching as the room began to slowly fill with the sharp scent of tears and coppery tang of blood. Drawing his attention back to the corner. Where he saw the back of the girl. Her body hunched into a ball and rocking back and forth.

Stepping forward, his white boots clicking on the bare section of the stone floor. Subaru saw the girl stiffen and jerk her body around. Making him realize she was not wearing a black cloak. Instead, it was her hair that pooled around her like one, as her blue eyes saw him and widened. A bruise was marring the left side of her face and causing the eye to be half-closed due to the swelling as once more blood dripped from her pink lips.

"Who...? How...?"

The sound of her voice in that barely there whisper, tinted with fear and hope at the same time as she stared at him. Made Subaru pause. Before surging forward to stand right in front of her. The fine hairs on his arms and neck were standing up at the restrained power that separated them. He didn't know why, but something in him was telling him to take her. His red eyes were meeting her blue as he watched her stand up.

He realized that she was the same height as Yui. Her hand coming up and pressed flat against whatever the barrier was. Curling his lip and snarling, he thrust his hand forward to grab her hand, only to be repelled back. Narrowing his eyes, he curled his fingers into a fist, pulled back and punched full strength, once, twice, three times. There was a loud cracking sound as power washed over him. Next thing Subaru knew, he was holding the girl against his chest.

From where she had come, there was the sound of a door being thrown open. Instinct still controlling him, he stepped back away from whatever barrier had been there. The corner was going dark as soon as he had them standing in the first rays of sunlight of the new day. Arms wrapped around the girl's petite frame as she clung to him. Body trembling as she tried to stay standing. Telling him, she hadn't used them in a long while.

Turning, moving their bodies, he heard her gasp as the sunlight hit her face. Subaru paused and looked down at her. He saw awe on her face as she stared through the dark curtains. New tears were flowing down her face, but he could tell that these were happy. When she lifted her face to him, he felt his instincts once more control him as he dipped down towards her now dried bloodied lips and licked it.

The small stiffening on her body before she relaxed and tilted her head to the side in submission and offer. The sweetness of her blood on the tip of his tongue only made him growl as he took what she was offering. The soft pop as his fangs pierced the soft flesh of her neck, the whimper of pain from it before she just let him drink his fill.

Once he was done, Subaru looked down, seeing her eyes were shut as she breathed slowly and evenly. Somehow she had fallen asleep while he fed. It was odd, but not questioning it, he scooped her up and made his way to the canopy bed. Settling them both on it, Subaru curled himself around the odd girl falling asleep.

His eyes snapped open when he felt movement from his side — momentarily disoriented when he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. Subaru grabbed what was moving next to him. Only to hear a small gasp as it went still, as small tremors racked it. Looking down, he saw the girl staring wide-eyed up at him. As if waiting for him to hurt her.

"Who...?"

That softly spoken word pulled him out of his perusal of her person. Blinking as he loosened his hold on her, Subaru noted that her face was almost healed after sleeping. She was drawing up more questions than he had previously.

"Subaru Sakamaki. You?"

It felt odd having a conversation like this. But when the skin between her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about his question, he wanted to laugh. The wrinkling of the nose and her lips pursing into fish lips.

"Kagome... Higurashi... Master Subaru."

Her name made him pause; it was Japanese. When she called him Master, he just stared at her. It was at that moment that chaos struck in the form of his brothers. Before realizing that he had not gone back to his room or attended breakfast, which he was sure was hours ago from the way the silver light of the stars and full moon filtered between the curtains.

There he saw all five of them standing just inside the doorway, glaring at him in various manners. He knew they were curious about the girl he held against his body. So when they moved forward, almost as one, Subaru was shocked when the girl, Kagome, shifted her body, sitting up hand flinging out, a pink-purple barrier appeared between them and his brothers.

Again the small fine hairs on his arms and neck stood straight up. This time the feeling was different as she growled at them as if to threaten them. When Ayato reached out to touch the barrier, he pulled his hand back, burned. Just as Kagome's body swayed and slumped back towards the bed.

Sitting up, Subaru gathered her into his arms, looking down at the girl. Before looking back at his brothers. Giving a small shake of his head, Reiji gave a pointed look he knew all too well. Nodding affirmatively, he teleported himself and Kagome to the drawing-room. Unsurprised as everyone, including Yui, appeared. Not letting go of Kagome, Subaru sat in a chair and waited. It wasn't long before the questions were being flung at him.

Answering to the best of his ability as he explained how just after Cordelia, he had gone to the tower and saw her for the first time — not thinking much of it. And last night how he had gone back after retrieving Yui from the Mukami's. Giving the details of breaking the barrier, and then sleeping. He noted at points, as did his brothers that Kagome curled into a tight ball pressed against his chest in his lap.

All eyes trained on her, Subaru knew that they needed more information, information that only she could give them. So with an annoyed sigh, he poked her only have her got stiff and stare wide-eyed up at him.

"Answer their questions, Kagome."

He was a bit shocked at how he sounded talking to the frightened girl. His voice sounded almost gentle. His words earned a look of confusion before she nodded her head. Before turning it enough to peek at everyone else in the room before letting them land on Reiji. Who quirked an eyebrow and took the prompt.

"Explain your situation. _All_ of it."

A massive shudder ran through her body as she took several audible gasps and began to tell them in her soft, wavering voice her story. It was not pleasant and at times, hard to believe. Though when finished, he felt rage building in his body. He didn't have to look up at his brothers to know that they were feeling the same. It was no wonder that she was scared witless.

He had just taken her from another set of Vampires. One that beat her forced her to do contemptuous acts. Acts that made her claim she was unclean, defiled, and should be dead. Something he knew all about with his origins. So into his thoughts, Subaru barely heard the hiss of pain. Making him glare pointedly at Laito.

"I won't let anyone hurt Master Subaru."

The room went still as they all stared at Kagome. Who was now sitting upright in his lap, one of her hands covering his, while the other was out in front of her and glowing in that odd pink-purple haze before it fizzed out? Her body was slumped once more. Her blue eyes were flashing as she growled again. It was almost comical.

Whether he liked it or not, Subaru knew due to her explanation; her curse chose him as her master since he 'rescued' her from her last one. And whatever she kept doing to deter his brother tired her out physically. It made him smirk openly over her head at Laito, who was glaring daggers at her.

"I guess, Subaru, you have acquired a unique little warrior."

Flicking his gaze at Reiji, who had that look in his eyes that spelled trouble. Subaru just stared nonplussed at him, as Kagome mumbled softly that she would serve him until he killed her or passed her on. As he looked down at her. He was noting that the thin blue kimono that matched her eyes had slipped from her shoulder — bearing the pale skin to his brothers.

With a sigh, he stood up, letting go of her and watching as her small feet hit the floor. While she tried to catch her balance, he moved a bit out of arm's reach. He wanted to know what she would do as she looked at him. Worry flickering in her eyes as she looked at him. Reaching out, the visible flinch in expectation of being hit, made him stop as he snarled.

Glancing at his brothers, seeing their calculating looks in their eyes and faces. None of them were happy. She was another human female, albeit a cursed one of some age, with strange powers, her blood would be sought after. And it looked like she would defend him, even if he didn't need or want it.

"Kagome."

At her name, Subaru watched her stiffen and look up at him. Fear flashing in those dark blue eyes. Once more, he reached out, this time not stopping when she flinched back, cupping her chin and holding it firm.

"While you are here, you will not be subjected to that treatment. And if you do not wish to be touched by my brothers, then so be it. Tell them, they 'will' respect that wish. Even we are not that obtuse to make matters worse. Now come, we need to eat as we missed breakfast."

Shooting another pointed look at his brothers and Yui, Subaru saw the slight nod from Shu, the tilt of Reiji's chin. Ayato rolled his shoulder, Kanato hugged his Teddy Bear closer to his chest and flicked his gaze away. Laito was staring at her but smiled that said he would agree. With that, Subaru placed a hand on the small of her back and led her from the drawing-room. Food right now sounded good. Maybe with a sweet drink on the side.

Time continued to pass. She didn't know how many days, weeks, or even if it was a month since she had seen that young white-haired man. The memory was slipping away as her mind told her that she had been delusional from the beating. The man had come back, along with his sons, several times. Each time they tried to make her talk about what they wanted to know. Or forced her to do demeaning acts.

Long ago, she had convinced the man that if he took her virginity, she would lose the power he knew she had. As well as the only way to control the jewel. He knew she knew what it was, where it was. But thankfully, the curse prevented her from talking no matter what. It was tucked away in her body, where it had started on her fifteenth birthday.

But that did not mean that that man and his children wouldn't humiliate her in other ways. No, he had proved that he could still get his gratification from her body. That she had other access points. At some point, the abuse, physical, emotional, mental, and sexual, had made her numb, so she no longer fought them. Just zoned out as they took her over and over. Killing her more and more on the inside. Tears would fall, but she didn't feel the burning as they trailed down her face.

Her body healed rapidly because of the jewel and her Reiki. She just wanted to escape. To die. Defiled, unclean, unworthy of the very air she breathed. Death was the respite she wished for, needed so bad it was an ache. And it was while she was hoping for that after being used again, Kagome heard the sound of a shoe hitting the stone. But it was from behind her.

Slowly she turned and looked, seeing the young vampire again. Her body was moving on its own as she placed her hand on the wall, that was no longer there. She was feeling the rush of power from a barrier under her open palm. When he moved forward only to strike the barrier, she felt fear as the energy rushed around her. Knowing it would draw the attention of her captures.

The moment the barrier shattered under his brute strength. The strength that not even Kagome's current Masters could boast. Then she was falling through it as the door was thrown open and being moved away. Her heartfelt like it was in her throat as the silver-haired youth moved them. And for the first time in centuries, as he moved them, the sun caressed her skin, drawing out a gasp.

When she lifted her head to look at him, the glow of his red eyes told her everything she needed to know. Tilting her head to the side, she felt him bite her exposed neck. Each draw of her blood as he drank made Kagome relax until she fell asleep. Body going lax against the young man. A sense of peace for the moment settling over her as her curse recognized him as her new master.

Slowly she came back to herself, only to feel her body being pinned by another. A small wave of panic flooded her before she recalled the events before passing out. The look Subaru gave her prompted her to ask who he was. And in return, give him her name. When he reacted to her calling him Master, she wanted to giggle but did not. Angering her new master would be wrong.

Then the world shifted quickly as she felt five more vampiric aura rush across her skin. Propelled by fear, she shifted herself until she was sitting up, mostly, and erected the barrier around her and her master. The draining feeling was instant as one of them drew his hand back burned. She wouldn't let them take her or harm her new master. But sadly, her body gave out only to be caught by Subaru.

The next thing her foggy mind registered was being in a completely different room and being held against her new master as he spoke to the others. Explaining something that she knew and didn't know. So when the talking died down, Kagome looked up at him from where she had curled into a small ball. Knowing what he was going to order her to do.

Unable to stop her body shuddering, she did as she was commanded. Again not wanting to anger her new master to beat her. She gave as detailed as she was able to under the curse, explanation. Even what had happened to her by her last Master and his children. So when she finished speaking and the red-head that wore the fedora came over reaching out.

Kagome reacted on instinct and shocked him. She was earning a dark glare before she made her announcement. Telling them, she wouldn't allow any of them to harm him. Only to have Subaru stand up and put her on her feet and move away from her. Scared that she had done something wrong as she waited. She was flinching when he reached out to touch her — causing something to flicker in the depths of his eyes as he stopped. Only to repeat the process, not stopping when she flinched.

At his words, she was barely able to keep her mouth shut, before cautiously looking at everyone else in the room. Seeing that they all agreed with him, and accepted the fact that unless she allowed it, they would not touch her. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to cry because she was happy, but was unable to as her new master placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the room, for food. A small smile curled her lips as she peeked up at him from under her black bangs.

Strange Sleeping Arrangements

Time for sleep had come again; only this time, Subaru had a bit of a problem. It was decided that he would keep Kagome in his room, which was very problematic. All he had was his coffin in the room — no other place for the girl to sleep. His arms and hands were laden down with a pillow and a few blankets as he stalked towards his room — agitation flowing from his person.

Behind him, he could hear Kagome pad on bare feet. She had not spoken much after they'd eaten. It had been commented about her attire. To which she had seemed a bit confused before she had asked why. Only to have had Reiji point out that dressing like a geisha was not appropriate. Which was Reiji putting it politely before she had blushed darkly? Looking down for the first time at herself and being self-conscious and pulling the kimono tightly over her slender frame.

Afterward, Laito had mentioned taking her shopping as all girls like to go shopping. Yui quickly agreed with him on that. So now they were going on Sunday evening to do clothes shopping. Until then, Kagome would wear some of Yui's clothes. Of which she was holding in her arms.

When they reached his room, Subaru opened his door — nudging it to open wider with his knee. Before stalking to the side of his coffin and throwing the pillows and blankets on the floor next to it. Turning her looked at Kagome, who had her eyes cast to the floor. From her body language, he knew she got what he was saying loud and clear with his actions.

The moment he stepped away, he started divesting himself of his clothes and hearing a shocked intake of breath from the room's other occupant. Quirking an eyebrow, he couldn't help the dark smirk on his lips. Slowing down and taking his time getting into his sleeping clothes. He turned to see Kagome's skin was flushed red down into deep V of her Kimono.

He was well aware of what she told all of them earlier. But he guessed that since it was not a forced situation, that she could still react like a proper little virgin, she was. At that thought, Subaru felt his mood sour again. To keep the others from temptation, she was to sleep in his room. His personal space that none of his brothers would invade. It had been the unspoken rule and agreement between them all.

"Makes your bed and sleep."

Biting out those words, he opened the coffin and stepped in and laid down with ease, giving her one last look before closing the lid with a definitive click and settling himself in to get some good sleep. His ears picking of the soft shuffling from Kagome as she made her bed by the coffin and attempted to sleep as well.

Subaru wasn't sure what it was that drew him from his sleep. But he was sure it had to do with his room's new occupant. The sounds of labored breathing and whimpers half smothered, could be heard. Feeling irritated, he tried to ignore it. And was successful until he guessed she turned over and whacked some part of her body against the coffin. Making him growl in his throat as she choked back a cry of pain.

Raising a hand, he opened the lid and sitting up in one fluid motion and glaring down at the half-covered form of his new _servant_. When she didn't look up at him, though he could tell she was awake from the way she was holding her hand to her body. Subaru hissed at her, making her body tense up as her head whipped around, slamming into the side of the coffin as she once more choked back a cry of pain.

"Why are you not asleep."

It came out harsh and distant. The small flinch as she withdrew a bit from him. Subaru just looked down at her. The light seeping through the curtains said it was about mid-morning. He hadn't been asleep for too long. But still, he was pissed that his sleep had been interrupted.

"I...cannot seem...to get comfortable...Master...I am afraid to sleep..."

It was the thing she left unspoken that made him calm a little. This was going to be bothersome until things could even out. He had not asked for her servitude and didn't really want it to be honest. Then again, the taste of her sweet blood was his alone. She had confirmed that, unless he allowed the others to drink in his presence, they would be shocked.

"You do not have to fear that here. So go to sleep, Kagome."

Giving his reply to her, he started to lay down once more. Only to pause when her hand came up and tentatively touched his where it rested on the edge. Her blue eyes were looking imploringly up at him. Narrowing his own, he waited until she asked her question.

"M-master... if it is not too much, may I sleep with you tonight?"

This was how it felt to have the carpet pulled from under his proverbial feet, Subaru could say he didn't like it. But at the same time, he looked at his coffin. It had a bit of extra room in case he felt restless in his sleep before remembering having his body curled around hers last night. Weighing things quickly and calmly, he just nodded down at her before laying back down and scooting over to make a bit more room for her.

"Shut the lid once you are in. It will be cramped, so lay on your side."

With that said, he closed his eyes and started to slip back into his repose. Ignoring the sound of things moving before she stepped in, shifting so she was lying on her side next to him. The soft click of the lid before she wiggled her body, so she was pressed firmly between him and the wall.

It took a few seconds as he shifted his arm to allow it to feel more comfortable as his hand brushed against something warm, smooth, and very soft that contracted at the touch. While his upper arm rubbed against a thin, rough material and that same softness, but a bit more malleable. His body stilled as his mind seemed to blank for a second or two.

He felt the blood in his body rush to his face, heating it as he took a slow semi-calming breath. Swallowing, Subaru flexed his fingers once more. Only to feel what was against them constrict as a small sigh came from Kagome. Who didn't move?

"Kagome."

It was silent for a few seconds. Her breath even, and he could feel the warmth of it through his thin nightshirt.

"Yes, Master Subaru?"

Narrowing his eyes as he tried to will the lid to the coffin to set ablaze. He was coming to realize that he didn't like being called Master. Not when he, himself, was tainted. Controlling his emotions, which were escalating rapidly towards a mix of anger and exasperation, Subaru asked her his question.

"What are you wearing? And why?"

Again it was silent. Subaru felt Kagome shift, causing his upper arm to slip entirely into the valley between her breast as she moved her head a bit, so it was now lifted to just above his shoulder.

"My Bra and panties. My kimono, while thin, would have been too bulky for me to fit. And it is dirty, and I did not wish to bring the filth into your uh... bed... Did...I do wrong, Master Subaru?"

He was almost at a loss for what she said — not denying what he had figured. It made it a bit difficult to formulate a reply when she asked if she had done wrong. No, her reason was sound from her point of view. Just, it had not been expected by him.

"No. And would you stop calling me, Master. I am not worthy of being anyone's Master. Like you, I, too, am tainted. But I am a filthy abomination due to my ancestry."

The soft 'oh' from her at his words, Subaru wondered if she would ask what he meant. When it remained silent for a bit more, he started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Then what should I call you, if not Master? Would owner, lord, or something like that okay?"

He wanted to facepalm at her questions. She was completely ignoring what he said about his situation, though he was glad that she hadn't. It was not something he liked to even think about. Giving a loud sigh as he brought his other hand up and across his body to touch her face. Which oddly enough, she leaned into like a small animal would. Probably part of the conditioning she received.

"Just Subaru, Kagome."

"Okay."

That single word held so much and so little in its simplicity. With that, Subaru removed his hand and closed his eyes. Trying his best to ignore the fact he had an arm that was resting in the valley of what felt like an amazing breast and his fingers against her bare abdomen. Already he was eager to get her some proper clothes, to avoid further situations like this.

Still unsure of exactly what her position would be in this house. Which was filled with unseen familiars and these six vampires and a girl who had already reached the first awakening? She technically belonged to Subaru. He became her new master the moment he broke the barrier and pulled her into his world. Whether he realized what he was doing would have consequences.

She had already guessed that he would be a bit nicer than her last owners. He was making the decree about his brothers. One of whom she wanted to smack for his insinuation. Even if it was just her clothing like she had a choice in what she got to wear. Then again, this Kimono covered her person, unlike the other things. And she had been allowed undergarments.

So as she followed Subaru down the hall to his room. Kagome began to memorize the route, so if she was on her own, she could find her way back easily. A small part of her mind was jumping up and down excitedly about getting new clothes, letting her choosing. A bit oblivious, she almost walked into Subaru, who had stopped by a door and was nudging it open.

Silently she followed him and saw him throw blankets and pillows on the floor — a clear indication of where she was to sleep as he moved to do something else. With short, careful steps, she knelt by the bedding to get it ready. Lifting her head to ask him a question, she felt her face flame so hot; she swore that the sun was trying to burst out from under her skin. He had his back to her and was stripping.

Dropping her eyes to the floor as the heat continued to pulse in her cheeks. Unaware of the fact that Subaru had noticed. If she had been looking, Kagome was sure she would have had a damned bloody nose. He was slender of build, but toned, nicely. Narrow hips that had blended into his pants. She was still human. And though she had endured abuse, Kagome couldn't ignore a good looking male. Then again, all vampires were gorgeous.

Pulled from her thoughts when the Coffin-lid was opened, she looked at him as he climbed in — telling her to make her bed and sleep. As soon as the lid was closed, she let out a slow breath in hopes to calm her beating heart. Once the bed was made, she laid down and tried to go to sleep. It was fit full at best as she tossed and turned. That part that had become alerted and wary for those that wanted to hurt her wouldn't let her sleep comfortably.

So turning over onto her back, her wrist slammed against the top of the coffin. Turning back on her other side and cradling the wrist, she heard the coffin open. Only to be asked why she wasn't asleep. Giving Subaru an honest answer was best, so she did. When he tried to reassure her while hearing the annoyance in his voice, she didn't know what possessed her, but she asked to sleep with him for the night.

Mentally Kagome was kicking herself for that and waiting with bated breath for screaming, followed by a beating. She was surprised by his response. But quickly, she followed his orders. Not wanting to bring the dirt and blood on her kimono in there, she felt her face heat again as she let it slide off her body and stepped into the coffin. She was making herself as comfortable as possible.

When he didn't complain, she let her body relax, eyes starting to feel heavy. At least until he shifted and his fingers touched her stomach. Which just involuntarily flexed at the unexpected touch. Again she waited for an adverse reaction. Only to feel a small bit of relief. So she answered his question once more honestly since he seemed to appreciate it.

When he responded that she had not done anything wrong, Kagome let her body relax, and her head dropped back down. Though now it rested on his shoulder. Shock coursing through her as he told her not to call him Master, but just plain old Subaru. It was a bit confusing, but she would do as told it was always safer that way. And with that, she let the blissful darkness take her away. She was feeling safe and secure for the first time in several centuries.

Unlocking locks

It had been two months since Kagome had entered his life. He had learned a lot about the strange girl. He had come to enjoy watching the changes occur in her, though if he looked into her eyes, Subaru knew he would see they were still haunted. But now she smiled more openly, laughed easily, and was a rather sunny person.

And he quickly learned that from shopping that she had particular tastes. She chose a lot of clothes that would cover her body almost completely. And when it came to sleeping wear, well, she preferred to sleep in a tank top that bared her shoulder, neck, arms, and a bit of cleavage and either sleeping pants or short-shorts. That he had demanded, she never left the room while wearing them. Of course, like always, she agreed with what he asked of her. Then again, somehow, she still occasionally slept in the coffin with him. And being clothed didn't help much.

What amazed him was how she adapted and accepted things. He had first noticed her interactions with his brothers after about two or three weeks. It had been with Kanato and Ayato. Kagome had asked for permission to use the kitchen. Which had been given to her? He had felt his curiosity piqued. So the next night, he had trundled down to find that she was not just baking but talking to his brothers.

She quickly brushed of Ayato with chiding comments and was kind to Kanato. Sounding almost mother like to him, while doing her best not to make his temper flare into a tantrum. It had been fun to watch until she had seen him. Only to flash a soft smile his direction before turning to the over just before the buzzer went off.

The next time he saw her interact with one of his brothers, it was Reiji, who was continually firing questions at her. His red eyes were watching her for any slip of manner or propriety. Gauging her as he handed her a cup of whatever he had made. Only to find she downed the concoction with ease, pulling a face at how it tasted. Before that weird pink-purple light instantly shone around her. Which of course, had Reiji pulling away from her as Kagome looked shocked than angry at him.

She had railed at him about how it was rude to try to poison someone. And that he didn't use the right amount of the herbs. Before going into a lecture mode, leaving his brother stunned and silent as he just listened. The way his brother's eyes had shone while listening made Subaru move quickly and figuring that Kagome would be able to handle herself. While leaving him wondering how the hell she wasn't passed out and had so much knowledge of poisons, to begin with.

It had been almost a full week before he saw her interacting with Laito. Subaru had mixed feeling about Laito. Knowing he had peculiar fetishes and was a total flirt and hands on. A part of him wondered if Kagome would give in to that. But to see her dodge, each attempt made to touch her. Or the way she spoke to him, admonishing him that she didn't appreciate his pathetic attempts to coerce her. Subaru figured that somehow, she was able to handle them all in some odd manner.

Shu was the one he hadn't expected to seek out Kagome. Subaru had been unaware that his eldest and the laziest of his brothers even cared she existed. So when Shu had approached her while she was in the library with him, Subaru just acknowledge him giving silent permission for interaction with Kagome. Out of all his brothers, if he had to choose whom he actually liked, it would be Shu.

But the fact that Kagome turned her head up to him once he was by her and smiled warmly. The resulting conversation about music was exciting and left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. He was seeing her so animated with his eldest brother. How said brother smiled and was paying rapt attention to what she said. But at least Subaru knew that Shu, unlike the others, would not try to poach her blood.

It was due to feeling upset at her interactions with Shu that he had taken to ignoring her. And realizing that he had not fed from Yui since she had arrived either, which was how Kagome had found them. Yui pinned to a post of the gazebo with him drinking her blood. The soft gasp of shock, before he heard her softly mumbled an apology, before the sound of her footsteps retreated to the mansion. Only to have Yui push at him to stop as she tried to speak.

It had been very awkward. Subaru had seen and smelt the shock and hurt on her. But the brief flash of another emotion in her eyes before she put on an entirely blank mask and left. She was leaving an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Removing his fangs and swiping his tongue over the bite mark, as he stood up. Subaru grunted when Yui punched him in the chest. Before ranting at him for being an insensitive jerk about Kagome's feelings, to demand he finds her and talk to her.

Actually listening to Yui, he had sought her out. Only to find her in the kitchen, eyes unfocused as Ayato lifted her bleeding hand to his lips. She didn't react at all as if in a trance. But he didn't care, anger exploded. Rushing forward, Subaru had pulled Kagome from Ayato and pushed her away. While landing a punch clean to his brother's chest. The world washing in a red haze, as he felt the others arrive in the kitchen.

He snarled in anger when he was restrained from attacking Ayato — pissed that he had touched Kagome and was going to drink her blood without permission. Only to turn to look at Kagome, who he was also mad at for not trying to stop Ayato. She was crumpled on the floor with Reiji and Shu looking her over. Pain etched very clearly on her pale visage, causing worry and panic.

Stepping towards her, Subaru paused when she glanced at him. Fear shining brightly in her blue eyes, causing Subaru to feel very cold suddenly. Closing his eyes and breathing deep to rein in his anger, he bit out his next words as he slammed his fist into the counter, hearing it crack under the force.

"Shu, please take her to my room and stay with her."

Then he was gone. He was not waiting for the fallout and needing space and time to cool down and think.

It was only a few hours before sunrise that he returned to the mansion. His mind was a bit clearer than it had been earlier. He was having taken the time to vent his anger on trees and brush in the forest. Until he was capable of rational thought. And the first thing that had come flooding back to the front of his conscious mind had been the look on Kagome's face. It physically hurt him to see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him.

Which worried him why he would have a physical reaction like that to her. Feeling his frustration levels rising, Subaru ran his hand through his hair a few times before opening the door to his room. He knew that Shu was well aware of his presence outside his door. And from the way his older brother's aura was fluctuating, even a little bit, he was not happy. Stepping in, his eyes immediately went to where Shu was sitting cross-legged on the floor, resting his chin in his hand. A few feet from him tucked into the blankets was Kagome.

A part of him not liking how close Shu was, Subaru stepped forward, only to have his brother standing before him. The cold glare making his ice blue eyes shine, made his stop. Instincts were making him stay still, recognizing his older brother as the bigger predator. But he met his gaze and didn't back down.

Finally, Shu muttered softly to him that the left side of her rib cage was bruised, she had been changed and was healing herself somehow. Then Shu was gone with the door clicking shut softly behind him.

Swallowing Subaru let his gaze look at Kagome, who was staring at him with wide worried and fear filled blue eyes. But it was the fact that they were roaming his body as if to see if anything was out of place or damaged that made his stay still until she rested her head back down on the pillow. Even now, she was more worried and fearing for him than of him.

Sighing as he walked slowly to her until he felt that tingle across his skin that told him her strange power was activated — giving him the reason why Shu had sat so far away. It was not a very comfortable feeling, more so knowing it could hurt them. Choosing to sit where he could see her face, Subaru suddenly felt her power vanish.

"I am sorry, Master Subaru."

Those words hung in the silence between them. Subaru's breath was refusing to escape his lungs. Now she was apologizing. The sudden twitching of his left eye was the only indicator of his reaction. When next he was crouched over on hands and knees, tossing the blanket to the side as his red eyes met her blue. And the size of miniature saucers as she stared up at him.

"Are you an idiot?"

Subaru was glad he didn't yell at her. But still, he saw the small flinch at he growled at her. Her eyes never leaving his as she parted her lips, drawing his eyes down to them. Only to have her flush darkly for it, bringing a small smirk to his lips at her reactions. Even if she had spent centuries in captivity, living through hellish abuse, she was an innocent person that could be excessively naive.

Sighing as he lifted a hand, cupping her face as he looked down at her. He knew they had to talk. And he didn't want to do that. Closing his eyes as he started to push all his emotions back down into the small little box, he attempted to keep them in. When he felt he had sufficiently closed them off, he opened his eyes once more to see her looking at him with the skin between her eyes scrunched, nose wrinkled, and lips pressed into the likeness of a fish. Unable to help it, Subaru gave a low chuckle.

"Answer my question, Kagome. Are you an idiot?"

"Yes. Because I got jealous."

Blinking down at her, Subaru knew what she was saying, but for the life of him couldn't understand why she was saying.

"What?"

The already dark blush on her cheeks spread down to her neck as Kagome turned her head to the side.

"I am acutely aware of what you are. And that Yui is your bride. But when I saw you drinking her blood. It shocked me. I felt hurt and jealous. A right I do not possess."

It slowly dawned on him what she was getting at. And again, he felt the carpet being pulled out from under him. The falling sensation without falling was not pleasant. With care, Subaru tilted her head back towards him.

"Kagome."

The soft intake of breath as her eyes met him again. He blinked once before he felt her body shift. A flicker of pain in the depth of her cerulean eyes as he felt her hand came to rest on his back. It made him want to withdraw at seeing her in pain, pain that he had caused her.

Unable to with her hands on his back and now curling into his shirt.

He should stop this. He was an abomination. A stain upon the Sakamaki name with how he had been brought into the world. And she was a female and would use him and leave him. This was wrong and not right. Opening his mouth to snap her, Subaru went rigid. Her hands trailing up his back until they reached the nape of his neck. Delicate fingers threading through his hair as they applied pressure to pull him down towards her.

"You...this cannot...I am tainted...Kagome."

He tried to form a coherent sentence as his face got closer to hers, until his forehead was resting against her, their noses brushing. Only to see the one thing in the world he wanted most in her eyes.

"I know. Laito a few weeks back told me of your... ancestry. But you know what.. I don't care. All through history, the prominent royal families or clans were all like that to keep the blood strong. When abnormalities cropped up, they'd bring in other blood. Demons do the same thing. To me, you will always be, you."

Unable to give her a response as he felt his arms give out. Subaru closed his eyes and just stayed still. He was enjoying the feeling of her fingers lightly scraping along his scalp. The warmth of her breath fanning across his lips as they just stayed for a while. He knew she was right. He was familiar with how people in the past did things. But to have it shoved in his face, with such honesty and still be accepted. He felt defeated and liberated at the same time.

Wanted and accepted was what he had at this moment. Opening his eyes, Subaru shifted his head just a bit and letting his lips lightly brush against hers. Only to be shocked once more as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. Causing him to lower his body over hers until a small cry of pain came from her.

Jerking back, Subaru stared down at her, seeing her glazed eyes, flushed face and swollen lips. Before letting his eyes travel lower to where he knew she hurt. Mind going blank at the expanse of exposed creamy white skin as it swept down into a low cut, spaghetti strapped night dress that was bright red and damn near see through. His mind was instantly recalling that Shu said she had changed.

"We are not going to continue anything until you are healed, and we have talked about a few things, Kagome. The first thing will be about you losing you... "

He didn't finish what he was saying as a smile curved her lips, and a soft laugh escaped them — making it that much harder to control himself. It would be a very long night, indeed.

In the two months since arriving at the Sakamaki house, Kagome felt more free, more herself than she had in a very long time. Each time she had an interaction with the brothers, she opened more and more. Though some of her interactions, like with Reiji, who had attempted to poison her, had caused her to be a bit wary. But still, she equated his personality to that of Sesshomaru.

Laito was a horrendous flirt that reminded her of Kouga and Miroku mixed. And applying the same tactics, she had to the wolf demon and monk all those centuries ago, kept him on his toes and her free. Though at one point, he tried to play dirty by slipping her the reason Subaru was so anti-social and ending with him being slapped in the face and her seething.

Kanato and Ayato, they were the ones that made her miss her old friends much. But the fact that they loved her cooking, or instead baking, made things flow smoother. Each is having odd respect for her and her temper. Because she shocked the crap out of them more than once when they go aggressive or had a tantrum. Only once had she used the barrier, which had put her in a semi-coma.

The one that had shocked her was Shu. The quietest and laziest of the brothers. On one of her many explorations of the mansion, she had found the grand piano. Having taken lessons when she was in elementary, Kagome had sat down and started to play one of her favorite Chopin pieces. So absorbed in it, she hadn't realized she was no longer alone. Shu was there standing and staring at her intently. From there, they had discussed various pieces of classical music.

It was during one of these that Subaru had been present.

Afterward, he had taken to avoiding her outright. It stung. A lot more than it should have. He was leaving her feeling very depressed and alone. He was her master, whether he liked it or not. She had done something to displease him. Subaru hitting her would have been better than ignoring her completely.

So taking matters into her own hands, Kagome had decided to do something about it. A walk in the garden to clear her mind and plan had seemed like a good idea. But the moment she walked upon Subaru feeding on Yui, which she was sure he had not since he acquired her. Emotions flooded her mind and body. Feelings that were very familiar to her.

And of course, she did what she always did. Run. The fact that Subaru didn't follow her told her that he didn't care. Upon entering the Mansion, she had run right into Ayato. She was immediately asking him if he wanted some Takoyaki. The shocked look and happiness dancing in his green eyes, Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen by sheer force.

Her mind wouldn't let go of what she had seen. So, of course, she'd hurt herself while making the food. Zeroing in on her bleeding finger, which was rapidly healing. Kagome hadn't noticed that Ayato was attempting to lick her blood. Instead, she was trapped in the vicious Cycle of why Subaru was mad at her and wanted Yui's blood.

It was only when she felt said males aura lashing violently before she was flung away that she became aware of the whole situation. Then pain exploded from her ribs and wrist. The latter was dislocated from the angle it was lying on the floor. Then her vision was slightly obscured by the arrival of Reiji and Shu, while she got a quick peek that Laito and Kanato were keeping Ayato and Subaru restrained.

When he had looked in her direction, eyes glowing dark red, fangs bared. She couldn't help but shudder and feel fear creep through her body. This showed by the way he stopped and locked all his emotions away before commanding Shu to take her to his room. Then he was gone.

A numbness settled over her. She didn't even feel herself being picked up and teleported. The moment they were in the room, the door clicking shut and her feet on the ground. Kagome finally came back to herself. A loud popping sound from her wrist as it fixed itself. Looking up at Shu, she went still. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at her.

Hanging her head, she stepped back only to cough painfully and finally becoming fully aware of her ribs. Shu took note and suggested she change out of what she was wearing, due to blood being on it. Only nodding, Kagome went to the small dresser that housed her clothes and with great care, pulled out the only nightgown she owned. Not caring, Shu was in the room and would see her partially naked. When she tried to remove her shirt, she cried out, gasping for breath.

From there, things just progressed. Shu had helped divest her of her clothes, getting more than an eye full, before assisting her in slipping on the nightgown. Even in her current state, she noted the appreciative look he gave her. Then without saying a word, he made a bed for her out of the blankets and pillows she had.

Once she got comfortable while laying down, Kagome began to heal her ribs. She was winching the whole time, as Shu kept his distance. It was exhausting, taxing her body to fight the curse to actually manipulate her Reiki, but she did it. She was halfway done when she felt Subaru outside the bedroom. A quick peek at Shu told her he was aware as well when the door opened.

The moment Shu vanished from her peripheral vision, Kagome let her gaze travel to Subaru. She looked at him from top to bottom to see if he was okay. She was noting that he was slightly dirty and beat up. Making her worry and fear for him. Many things ran through her mind, like if he was attacked after he left by his brothers. Did he do this to himself? Before resting her head back on the pillow. Acutely aware of his presence like always when he was crouched over her, blanket removed from her person. At which point she stopped healing herself and apologized.

When he asked her if she was an idiot, Kagome was at a loss for what to say. What was he referring too? She had messed up and made matters worse. She had been in the wrong. She was supposed to apologize. Right? So as she watched him, opening her mouth to speak, she flushed when his red eyes traveled down to her mouth. The moment he cupped her face and closed his eyes, leaving her confused as her face scrunched up to show it.

He chuckled at whatever he was seeing on her face. Then mildly admonished her for not answering his question. Being honest she gave her reply, earning a reaction she had not expected from him. His response punctuates him. So she didn't hesitate to give her own. Which only made him look like he was at a loss.

Her name, softly spoken from his lips, as he tilted her head back towards him. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Kagome lifted her arms, trying to mask the pain as she settled them on his back, curling her fingers into his dirty shirt — watching his very open facial reactions to what she was doing before he attempted to make her stop with his broken words.

She looked up at him with nothing but adoration and acceptance at his words as his forehead and nose rested against hers. Before explaining that Laito had already 'informed' her and she didn't care at all because it was a common occurrence throughout history. And that he was just himself to her, always. Just letting her hands move up his back and thread through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Something she had wanted to do since he had given her his protection. What he did next she wasn't totally prepared for. It shocked her as his lips brushed against hers. Then her body was moving on its own as her lips pressed more firmly against his. More than willing to let him touch her. Or at least was until the weight of his body made her cry out, reminding her that her ribs were bruised.

Looking up into his flushed face, red eyes glowing a brilliant ruby as her eyes trained to his swollen lips as he spoke. At his words, Kagome couldn't help feeling a bit of devilish merriment as she gave a wry laugh. Oh, she would be filling him on what he wanted to know... and that this.. whatever it was... was being let go. They would be continuing it.

My Heart's Blood!

They were standing there, staring up at the two vampires who had invaded their house. Anger clearly showing on his face as he willed the bastard to burst into flames. They had come out of nowhere with no warning. Waltzing through the front door after busting as they owned speaking trash about how they were going to take the reincarnation of Eve back with them. Only to pause when their gazes had settled on Kagome.

Who was now dangling by her throat from the younger of the two attacking purebloods? He was stroking her cheek almost affectionately. Complaining how for the last six months they'd been looking for her. They were calling her the key. The paleness of Kagome's face as she did her best to stay still and not flick as the man's hands ran down her body to cup her butt.

Which made her squirm as Subaru watch her spit in his face. Earning her throat being squeezed tighter. He knew his brothers were waiting with their anger building as well. Kagome had become a preferably integral part of all their lives. In the last four months for himself had become vital to him. Seeing another male, apparently, one who had had her before him. The ones that had hurt and degraded her touch her. He wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

The male didn't seem too thrilled with her reaction as he screeched that she would learn her place again. That, while troublesome to retrain her for the proper use of her mouth and ass, he would take great pleasure in it. He was making Subaru growled low in his throat at the threat he was giving her.

But six months can change a person drastically. So letting a smirk graced his lips, Subaru looked up at the two vampires, whose attention was focused on Kagome. Allowing a low laugh escaped his lips and drawing their care as well as his brothers and Yui's to himself.

"I permit you, Kagome. You don't have to hold back and hide anymore."

With those two sentences, Subaru tensed his body and sprang forward. Heeding his own advice, he let his muscles coil as he flew through the air, just as Kagome raised her hands up. One latching on the wrist attached to the hand holding neck and the other planting on the man's chest. Just as a brilliant pink-purple light burst from her hands.

The cry of pain from the strawberry blond as he let her go. Shock and rage were tinting his singular yellow eye with red as he threw her away from his person, while his companion looked on in cold calculation. He seemed a bit surprised by what just happened.

While this was going on, Subaru caught Kagome, twisted, and landed back on the front foyer. His booted feet crunching on the glass from the shattered chandelier as he set Kagome on her feet. Leaning in as he stared at the two purebloods, he rubbed his nose along the column of her throat as she exposed it to him. Acknowledging him in a manner that made their attackers go still.

"Kagome, answer me. Do you wish to go with them?"

"No."

"What do you wish, then?"

Silence filled the room after he asked his question. A lot of research had gone into what he was about to do. After the lengthy talk four months ago after his blow up. Subaru realized that he didn't want her to ever leave him. So talking with Reiji who looked a bit put out by what they wanted to know, but eventually helped them. They had discovered a lot. And now was a do or die thing.

"I want to stay here in eternal repose with you, Subaru."

With those words hanging in the air, that seemed to become heavy with an unseen force. Subaru flashed his fangs in a wicked grin as one of his hands shot up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. He was jerking it back violently to expose the long column of her neck. While the other was ripping open the loose green tunic and exposing her chest.

The soft whimper from her as she went lax in complete trust of him. Subura felt something beast like crawl up from the depths of his very person. A primal feeling of raw power as he looked down at her bare chest. He was seeing the beating of her heart with each tiny shift of her breast.

"Then, you shall have it."

Letting whatever had crawled out of him take control, his head snapped down. His fangs were plunging into the soft tissue over her heart. The rich, hot blood was filling his mouth without having to drink on his own. The cries of fury echoing around him as he felt his brothers take action. He was not caring if they were curious about what he was doing. All that mattered was drinking the lifeblood being pumped from Kagome's heart.

The smell emanating from her body was intoxicating. She was somewhat aroused by what Subaru was doing. The feel of her hands in his hair, pressing his face closer to her, was a heady feeling as she accepted it. She wanted what he was offering her. And so did he if it all worked out.

When he felt the last of her blood, leaving her body, Subaru pulled back, leaving his tongue to close the wound. He could feel a power that was not his coursing through his veins like wildfire. It burned hot and painful, but it made him want more. He knew what this power was; it was her Reiki in him. Looking up at the once more silent room as the very air seemed to cling to him, he smiled at his brothers and spoke.

"Take Yui and run."

Fear paralyzed her body when the Tsukinami had burst through the front door. Mind flooding with all the horrible memories she had gained while being held captive. The brief flash of shock on their faces before Shin had appeared by her, picking her up by her neck. It made her sick. She didn't struggle because that would only give him more of what he wanted as he went on and on.

It was when he started to touch her, letting his hand caress her body until he was groping her butt that she let the panic she'd been trying to control go. Struggling as she spits in his face, Kagome wanted away from him and Carla.

So when Subaru spoke up, giving her the permission needed to use her Reiki. Knowing it would leave her weak. Kagome had felt no fear as she touches Shin's Wrist and chest before letting it out in one massive burst. Smelling Shin's charred flesh as well as the shocked disbelief in his eye. Next thing she knew, she was in Subaru's arms.

The moment he set her on the floor, Kagome knew what he was going to do. Trepidation, like a worm, was wiggling in the pit of her stomach. It was a gamble what they were going to do. But between the wording of the curse and the original way to turn a person into a vampire, she was willing. Really, how wrong could interview with a vampire by Anne Rice be? Reiji had confirmed that was how it used to be done to strengthen a vampire's powers by building a coven.

So when he asked his two questions, the second being the most important. Kagome answered without hesitancy. Watching the change come over him he looked feral and reminding her of Inuyasha when he would lose control. But she knew that Subaru was in control, to a degree as her head was jerked back painful. And her favorite shirt ripped open.

When his fangs plunged into her, she wanted to shudder. Not from pain but the sheer pleasure of it. Leaving her uncaring as her cheeks flushed in pleasure while her hands threaded through Subaru's hair, pushing him harder against her chest.

It was odd watching the fight take place as she felt her life slowly being ebbed away with each beat of her heart. To feel her skin cool gradually as her heart began to slow. The edges of her vision dimming as a tingling began to creep through her veins, telling her that her Reiki was activating to keep her alive as she willed it not to attack Subaru.

Over the last four months, he had taken a lot of her blood. And she had started to ingest his as well. It was almost like foreplay between them. And it happened spontaneously. Reiji had, unfortunately, walked in on them as it happened. The dark coloring of his cheeks as he watched Subaru feed from her. Before she bit Subaru and began to drink his blood, if she didn't know better, she would think the proper, stoic vampire had been highly turned on.

The stuttering of her heart drew her from her reverie as Subaru unlatched himself, closing the bite mark. Breathing was suddenly hard to do as she faintly heard him speak. Unable to understand as she felt her Reiki surge through her. In that second, she reached out and grasped for Subaru's arm. Only to find her body being spun, so her back was to his chest as his wrist was pressed to her lips.

Taking what was being offered, Kagome opened her mouth and bit down. Sucking hard as his blood, laced with her miko power, came flooding back into her body. She was trying her hardest to get as much as she could in her as she felt her heart stutter once more before stopping. The risk was high, but if it worked, it would be so worth it.

In the next instant, it was like her five senses were on high alert. Pain engulfing her body as she began to struggle in his grasp. Hissing and clawing at him as he kept his bleeding wrist to her mouth. The changes happening as her Reiki fought with her being turned was painful. Then her world went white with pink and purple mixed in, leaving her feeling exhausted.

Faintly she heard screams of pain. Screams that belonged to the two vampires that had hurt her for centuries. When the light faded away from her vision, Kagome noticed that she saw things sharper. That each smell was almost painful to her nose. Ears were picking up the tiniest of sounds. While the taste of blood on her tongue was damn near euphoric. The feel of a muscled chest against her back was delightful.

Carefully she lifted her head and looked into burning ruby red eyes and a smile on his face. With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes and asked him to let her rest. Already knowing the change had been made, but it was not a complete change. No, she was somewhere in between. She was what was known as a Dhampir.

Seven years later

Cursing under his breath and narrowing his eyes, Subaru felt frustrated. He had been looking for Kagome to see if she had had any luck in locating their daughter. Even after her change, finding Kagome was still troublesome. Something their daughter had inherited as well. With a small growl under his breath, he turned to go back down the hallway only to stop.

There before him was his five-year-old twin sons, Sehomaru and Karl. They were perfectly mirrored twins. The look on their faces was mischievous at all times. But it was the glint in their matching mismatched eyes that made him wary. The soft tilt of their heads to the right as they looked up at him.

"Have you seen your mother or older sister?"

Watching as they turned and looked at each other, smiling wider before looking back at him. And silently, each lifted his left and pointed down the hallway and to the right. Glancing in that direction, he turned back to thank them, only to find they had gone. Vanishing like a ghost, leaving no trace behind and making him think of how creepy they could be, just like their uncle Kanato.

Shoving hands in his pant pockets, Subaru started walking in the direction they had indicated and known that they would not mislead him. The twins were like his miniature clones, except for their eyes. Sehomaru had a blue left eye and red right one, while Karl's left eye was red and the right blue. Good kids all around, just very quiet and secretive.

After turning the corner, he saw the profile of his wife leaning against the doorframe. She wasn't moving as she stared into the room. Curious, Subaru crept up on her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He was looking over her head into the room. He froze at what he was seeing as he felt her body shake against him, telling him that she was laughing at his expense.

There on the couch was his brother Shu stretched out like always, though he was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. While on his chest was their eight-year-old daughter, Miracle, and aptly named. She was curled up on his chest, fingers clutching in a death grip his shirt. Because when he had changed Kagome, they had not known she was pregnant for about two months. No, that information had come when his father had visited shortly after.

Safe to say Karlheinz had not been happy with the state of the mansion, or the fact that he had done an ancient and powerful ritual to change Kagome. Even more furious when he realized that one Kagome was a real mixed-race vampire known as a Dhampir and was pregnant. He was berating both himself and Kagome about risking a baby's life.

But the man had retracted himself quickly when Kagome was up in his face and chewing him not on, but six new assholes for the shit he had put 'his' children through — asking him what kind of father he was. Leaving, one Karlheinz, Vampire King speechless. It was safe to say that his father took a strong liking to Kagome and doted on her after that.

Shaking his head Subaru looked down at his wife. She was rolling her eyes at this. As if she should have expected to find Miracle there. Since the day Miracle had been born and Shu held her. Their daughter had clung to him. When she started speaking, Shu had been her first word.

On her fourth birthday, Subaru had dared to ask her what she wanted. She bluntly told everyone present that she wanted to marry Shu. It had made him see red as he looked at his eldest brother. Who was stunned. When Kagome had inquired as to why Miracle had once more bluntly told them that he was her mate.

It had taken him a long time and the threat from his precious daughter to never talk to him again to give in. Kagome had just smiled and said they could try for another daughter.

Lifting his head in acknowledgment to Shu, who smiled lazily and closed his eyes as he wrapped his niece in his arms, went back to sleep. Knowing he couldn't fight what fate had brought about. Since fate had landed him his beautiful, loving wife, with a smile, Subaru pulled Kagome against him and started to lead her towards their room. It had been five years and it couldn't hurt to try for another girl.

_**THE END!**_


	13. Ch 11 Mysterious Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their development team. I also credit the opening part to Stephen King for hijacking his concept for Needful Things (great book).**

* * *

_"Is that really it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Even with all the research I put in, this is not what I expected."_

_"Appearances can be very deceiving."_

_"Indeed."_

_"So, this is what you want."_

_"Yes, here is where it needs to be shipped too. And of course, my name."_

_"Thank you."_

_Tired and age weary eyes watched as the handsome, borderline beautiful man's face wrinkled in consternation as he took one more look at his purchase. Disbelief coloring his face as he signed the paperwork, agreeing to the terms of payment. Once he was gone, the ancient-looking proprietor stood up._

_"Get in here. You need to ready it for shipping. And make sure you give the thin manual to the recipient."_

_Reaching out, placing an weather and spotted hand on the clear covering of the case. The hand seemed to morph. Revealing smooth, pale skin with long, almost delicate fingers tipped in pointed nails as it tapped on the glass. Almost as if trying to gain the attention of what was contained within._

_"Sire? This is... Does this mean that the time has come for the circle to full term?"_

_"We can only hope for The Doll's sake. Now quit dawdling."_

Parcel

The soft knock at the door drew the attention of all seven residents in the mansion. Who was starting to go about their day? Cautiousness glinting in the depth of six sets of those eyes while the last looked confused. Quickly though, they were all in the foyer as a familiar opened the door, revealing a very short, man who had large round, almost bulbous eyes. In his hand was a clipboard and small brown paper wrapped package.

"Sakamaki Residence, I presume. I have a delivery for one Ayato Sakamaki."

Said male stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning green eyes to look at the person holding him. Be quirked an eyebrow and shrugged off his brother's hand. Giving him a cocky smile as he continued to the short man. Knowing he didn't order anything. Though it was not completely unheard of for their father to send things to the house, he never sent anything to anyone in specific.

"That'd be me."

"Oh good, here sign this, please. And I will have the crate brought in."

With that said, Ayato had the clipboard shoved into hands along with the small brown-papered package. Only to have the short man waddle down the steps to a white delivery truck. Where an automated lift screeched to life as he signed the paperwork. Knowing that his siblings and Yui were behind him, watching as the lift came back down.

The small man, who could not have been more than three and a half feet tall, was wheeling towards them a large wooden crate that had in bright red, large print FRAGILE stamped over it. The fact that the forward of a man was easily maneuvering it like it was nothing as he turned it and pulled it up the short set of steps was intriguing.

He was stepping back as the man reached the porch and gave him a bland look for entrance to the house, which was given when he stepped back. Curiosity piqued as he tracked the progress until the man set the dolly on the floor, wiggling it out from under the six-foot-tall box. Only to have him march up to him and hand him a plain white envelope with a stamp on the front of it.

"I hope you can get some use out of this. Just know this, if I had to equate this to a chess piece. It'd be the Bishop."

With that said, the man gave them all a small polite bow at the waist, grabbed the dolly, and was out the door. He was closing it without making a sound and leaving Ayato to look at the crate in wonderment that had been given to him. Curious, he started to move towards it before a distinct cough stopped him in his tracks.

"I think before you get too excited. You should read the letter and open that little package. This could very well be a trap."

Tilting his head and shooting a blithering glare at his older brother, even if he was right. Curling his lip in annoyance, Ayato looked at the letter. Seeing it was addressed to him. In the upper right corner, he saw a logo and read it aloud.

"Needful Things! Rare antiques and obscure collectibles! Where you will always find what you are in need of. Salem, Massachusetts United States."

He paused at that. This came all the way from America. There was no other indicator other than his name on the envelope in the elegant script that he knew was not his father's. It was masculine in origin, though.

Splitting the top, he pulled out the thick cardstock from inside and looked it over, front and back before reading aloud once more.

"_Mr. Sakamaki, you are now the proud owner of _The Doll_. It is the rarest of the rare and obscure of collectibles. I hope that you find much use for your purchase._

The Doll _is a versatile thing. My employee should have handed you a small package wrapped in brown paper. It contains all you will need to awaken _The Doll _and bind it into your service._

_I must caution you, though. _The Doll _is autonomous and has a will of its own. But if you bind it to you appropriately, it will obey you. There are just two things you should be aware of. Due to the autonomous nature of _The Doll_, it will often... push back. And that it is the equivalent of Bishop on the chessboard._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Taisho._"

Creasing his brow at the strange message, Ayato again flipped the paperback and forth and making sure that there was no more writing anywhere. Before looking up a bit annoyed at Reiji. Who had a look on his face as he smiled that thin, condescending smile.

"What?!"

When he just got a quirk of an eyebrow, before said brother motioned for him to open the small package. Ayato growled low in his throat. He was beginning not to want to bother with this _Doll_, whatever it was. But he couldn't help but feel curious about it either.

Without preamble, he tore the paper, revealing a slim, black leather-bound book. That had been embossed with gold leafing _Owners Manual_ on it. Turning over and inspecting it, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, before flicking the small clasp that held it close and opening it — once more reading aloud.

"_You are the owner of _The Doll_. Please read this manual to its entirety so that no mistakes are made. The Doll is an artifact that has been around for the last five hundred years. Its origin is only known to _The Doll _itself. But do not despair. If you, the new owner, awaken _The Doll _correctly, it will have no choice but obey you completely._

_But beware. _The Doll _is capable of rational thought and can refuse. It had a will of its own. There are a few things you need to know before you awaken _The Doll_. And they follow as such._

_1\. _The Doll _is Autonomous and has a name. (Ask for it yourself) Capable of self-governing. Though if bound rightly, it will be more than amenable to the commands it gives._

_2\. Due to the length of time, _The Doll _has existed, it has become a well-rounded, versatile servant. It is capable of doing anything from house words to self-defense and fighting._

_3\. _The Doll _is not what it appears to be. Do not let its appearance fool you. Five hundred years is a long time to live, and it has gained a lot of knowledge. Especially in the area of killing... efficiently._

_4\. _The Doll _comes with a journal that contains the notes of every owner that has had it prior to you. A wise man would read this to help understand The Doll well._

_5\. The last thing you should know about is there are two things that _The Doll _won't tolerate and will go berserk on. The first is the harm or murder of a child. (Do not do this if you value your sanity and life.) The second is do not force _The Doll _to certain acts. (Ask _The Doll _for the specifics. Again this is for your safety.)_"

He paused, looking up at the crate. Snorting as he wondered just what the hell this 'Doll' was. It was old, older than him and all his brothers. Giving a small shake of his head as he felt board with all the reading, Ayato wanted to wake the doll up.

Looking back to the book, he silently read the incantation in the book that would release the seals on the crate. Meaning it was warded. Smiling darkly, he knew this was going to be fun. Moving to stand before the crate, ignoring Reiji, who was telling him stop. Ayato spoke the words of release. Dancing back as the walls of the crate fell away. Revealing a tall coffin made of silver and what looked like polished white wood.

Sucking in the air, he stared at what was in that coffin. There behind the faint sheen of glass was a petite woman who looked asleep. She had long black hair that framed a pale heart-shaped face. Eyes shut as she lay there, motionless in her repose. Black lashes contrasting against her cheeks that held no life in them as they blended into a small, pert nose above pink bow-shaped lips that could only be made for kissing. In her crossed hands was a massive leather-bound tome. Which he guessed was the journal mentioned.

It, or rather she, was wearing a long, thin white kimono that only made her already pale skin more pronounced. But only defining the perfect, cold beauty she had. Whoever had made her, had good taste in what a man deemed true beauty. And Ayato wanted to have it all to himself.

Unaware that he had reached out, he placed his hand on the glass. Only to have it pop out of existence. Causing his hand to surge forward and touch her and feeling nothing but cold from the soft, pliable flesh of her face.

A small surge of power rushed through his fingertips. It was exciting him as he glanced down at the book again. Eyes are scanning the incantation to awaken The Doll and smiling as he spoke aloud.

"Watashi wa keiyaku ga owaru made, watashi ga meirei shite iru yō ni watashi no chi de anata o kōsoku shimasu." [I, Ayato Sakamaki, bind you with my blood to do as I command until our contract is finished.]

Then lifting his thumb to his mouth, he bit down on it. Sucking his blood from it, before leaning in and kissing The Doll. Shoving the blood through those pretty pink lips. Enjoying how soft they felt, even if they were colder than ice. Once he was done, he pulled back as the ground underneath him began to glow with archaic runes.

Looking down into the face, he saw color flush the cheeks a soft pink as lips parted as a breath was being drawn in through red-stained lips. It was when The Doll opened its eyes and looked back at him that he knew he would have fun with this. Soon the power vanished, and he stood there staring at his new acquisition.

Those to blue eyes darted from him to the others in the room, before coming back to him. Or instead what he held in his hand as it stepped slowly from the coffin. Those blue eyes were lifting to look at him once more. Pinning him with a look, he couldn't quite read as it spoke.

"I am The Doll, Kagome Higurashi. I take it; you are my new owner. May I inquire as to your name, sir."

The sweet voice that came from those lips had him smiling as she finished speaking — bowing briefly at the waist, as her hands still cradled the large book to her stomach.

"I am Ayato Sakamaki; Your's truly."

When she righted herself, she quirked an eyebrow in what could only be deemed amusement as she repeated what he said back to him.

She was somehow making it seem like she was making fun of him. Though her face and eyes showed, she was serious.

"Ayato-sama is fine."

The soft snickering from his twin Laito as well as the hushed giggle from his other twin Kanato, made him frown. The book did say that she was autonomous but would obey him. So wondering how to test this out, he bit back a growl when Reiji spoke up.

"That book is your history, right. The Journal from all your other Masters. Give it to me."

Watching to see if she would obey, Kagome looked at him first. Her eyes were asking silently for permission and smiling as he 'hnn' at her to go ahead. Tracking her as she practically floated across the foyer floor without making a sound. Her hips were swaying slightly under the Kimono.

"Ayato-sama has okay this. No matter where you open it to Sir, you will start at my last owner. What year is it? And where am I at?"

The questions were simple, but so out of place. Lifting an eyebrow at Reiji, who was in the process of taking the journal, to answer.

"It is July 2nd, two thousand and seventeen. And you are in Japan, on our private property outside of Tokyo."

It was barely noticeable, but then again, he was not human, so he spotted it quickly, stiffening of her shoulders had him curious as to why she would react like that. Her body relaxed as she gave a polite bow with just her head and turned, making her way to stand before him.

"So... what are you capable of."

"Did you not read the owners manual."

At her smart-assed quip, Ayato glared down at her. Finding her not the least bit intimidated. Lifting said book up, he showed it to her, via waving it under the nose. Her eye flickered down to it, then back up to him. Her brow creased as she remained silent and looking a bit confused.

"What?"

"It is thinner than I remember."

Her words gave him pause as he darted out a hand and grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him as he leaned down. Eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

"What do you mean."

"Exactly what I said. Thinner than I remember. There are only but two or three pages in there. The last time I saw it, there were over two dozen pages. With full explanations of what I was capable of. And since I am in a comatose state between Owners, I do not know where I go to stay until I am acquired again, Ayato-sama. So it is possible someone damaged the book. And my last master was in the late Eighteen Hundreds in England."

Going still, Ayato let what she said to sink in. He was not stupid by any means. So that meant that he had an incomplete version of the manual. And whoever ordered this little toy for him didn't want him to have complete knowledge of what she was capable of. But it was her stating the last time she was awake, was almost two hundred years ago.

He knew that Reiji would have caught on, as well as Laito. Who he saw was next to her — lifting a strand of her hair to his lips. He felt annoyed by his brother getting close to what was his. What kept him from reacting was three things. One being his Doll had her own will. Two looked agitated as she moved to the side and closer to him. And the fact his brother didn't like her doing that. The third was the book did state she was versatile from domestics to self-defense, which he wanted to see.

The tension radiating off Kagome didn't go missed by Laito, who just learned in sniffing at her neck as his hand came back to her hair. It was so quick, Ayato was in shock. Her hand came up and grasped Laito's as she turned to look at him. A smile on her lips that was sickeningly sweet, while those blue eyes were dead.

"It is rude..."

She spoke she spun and jerked Laito's hand up behind his back, as a knee came up and pressed into his thing, making his knees buckle.

"To touch and sniff, like a dog..."

In the next instant following her next words, Laito was on the ground with her on his back. One knee in the small in the pressure point to exact pain and disable while her leg moved, sliding from the confines of the kimono, to step on Laito's neck, heel first.

"What does not belong to you, vampire."

The tension in the room escalated at her words as she ground her heel down into his brother's throat. She was drawing out a small choked gasp. There had been no wasted movement. No extra exerted amount of energy as a slightly killing aura rolled off her as she stared down at Laito. Though her calling him a vampire, he felt himself stiffen and go on guard, as well as all his brothers.

"Kagome!"

He bit out her name is a harsh tone. Eyes blazing as she stiffened and was up, off Laito and staring at him. Her eyes wide as her actions dawned on her. A small flicker of fear in her eyes as she stared into his own green eyes.

"I am sorry, Ayato-sama. I await your punishment."

He wanted an explanation from her on how she knew what they were. And just how the hell she got the drop on his brother, who was sitting up on the floor, glaring daggers at her, while still giving her a dirty, appreciative look.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with how you know what we are."

The demure way she dropped her eyes, as her hands came to rest on her as she softly replied her ascent to him. While he began to plan her _punishment_ later.

"_Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted._"

It was a mantra for her when she slept between awakenings. Unaware of the going on in her coma. She just replayed all that happened, good and bad, with her last master as the curse played over and over in her head — reminding her that she was nothing more than an object now. Bound to a fate that was inescapable as far as she knew.

So when power flared through her as the ritual was done. Kagome opened her eyes to see a green-eyed red-haired Vampire before her. Making her groan internally. Just what she needed, to be bound to another Vampire or demon. The young boy that had acquired her in the late 1800s in England had been attached to a rather powerful raven demon. And she could do nothing to harm the bastard without either incurring her owners wrath.

That man, or demonic butler, had taken great pleasure in torturing her, without telling his master precisely what she was. Oh no, he wouldn't let that information slip though he had found out that she was not defenseless. And his advances to take her purity from her was halted when she defended herself. A well-placed knee to the groin or a twisted nipple was a great deterrent as well as bathing in special herbs that would repel him.

But when the contract was completed, and the boy died. Kagome fell back into the deep sleep. So as she listened, replied, and assessed to herself. She came to realize that these vampires were exceptionally young looking, meaning they had not lived passed two hundred. And her owner was an arrogant, cocky bastard who always wanted her way. But the gleam in his eyes told her that he would be mischevious and knew how to have fun. She just hoped he didn't push her too far.

It was in an instant that she reacted after stepping away from another vampire who looked just like her current owner, only wearing a fedora. When he kept up his obscene interaction with her person, while Ayato-sama (right king of the world here) steamed about not having all the manual, she was moving with increased speed, borne of years of training, fighting, killing, and assassination for her prior owners. Pinning the shocked Vampire to the ground, while calling him out on what he was.

It was then that she heard the cruelty and anger lacing her owner's voice. Standing up and meeting his gaze without flinching. She knew punishment would be had. But his words left her off balance though the dark look in his eye did promise punishment.

Yui and the Brothers

It had been a few months since his 'Doll' had come to live in the house. And Ayato could honestly say nothing had been very dull since then. He had a lot of amusement.

Kagome was a complex walking contradiction. He had immediately claimed she was to sleep in Yui's room. Only Shu and Reiji had picked up on why he said that. Because she liked 'her' space and if it was always invaded, she reacted spectacularly. The proof was how she had taken Laito by surprise while reprimanding him. But of course, that had been a double-edged sword against him as well.

He had crept into the room while they were sleeping. He was seeing Kagome spooning Yui to her. It had been too much. Their Bride to be being held by the pale, cold perfection of his doll. Who was of all things smiling contentedly holding Yui, as if it was a natural thing looking like a mother with her child.

Thinking of climbing into the bed as he occasionally did with Yui to hold her while she slept. He got a soft, low warning growl. It had made him pause for but a second. Laying down on top of the blanket, Ayato soon found himself on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. There had been no second warning growl. No, he had been pushed onto the floor before he was looking up into hazy pink eyes and flashing blue ones.

Cursing under his breath, Ayato got the message. Of course, he got his revenge when he punished Kagome after they all awoke later in the day. Mood sour when he pulled himself from his bed, his brothers had given him a questioning look. Not bothering to reply, he had just gone about the day as they had all gone to school, leaving Kagome at the house alone. He had not missed the look in her eyes when she had been informed they had _school_.

It was a few days later she had approached him about attending school. Her neck was wrapped in a bandaged from where he had fed from her. The mark not fully closed, which irked her to no end. And he was coming to love to see the annoying flash in her eyes. Oh yes, he was learning that he could take, but giving her something was the right way to get what he wanted from her as well. So he had, of course, talked to Reiji about her as well going to school.

Reiji was another beast all together where Kagome was concerned. He was powering through that journal, learning all the things that had gone missing from the Owner's Manual he had been given. And at times would interrogate her while they ate. Though, Ayato knew that he was trying to find fault with her. She had perfect manners, presented herself (Most times) as a proper lady, and often spun him in circles about propriety. He was pissing his older brother off to no end.

Everyone got amusement from it. Since Reiji controlled the house with a damn near Iron Fist, he was always taking everyone to task in one way or another. Like he was the king of the castle. But still, seeing Kagome use his own rules and manners against him was satisfying. It was her past and knowledge she had gained that made Reiji keep coming back for more. And Ayato was beginning to think his brother had a masochistic streak.

It was during one of those sessions of _asking Kagome_ that Reiji got her to speak on the two things that would anger her. Of course, we all knew about harming, killing, and the implied _rape_ of a child. But he had been persistent in what the second thing was. Ayato was curious as well. They all knew by this time to respect her space to a degree. Laito had been laid out two more times. She just stated simply _Force of a specific nature being done to her._ While it answered the question for Reiji, it was not accurate. This had not amused Ayato, but let it be.

Though he found her demeanor to his triplet Kanato one of those contradictions to herself, he had watched as his brother gone into a full-blown tantrum. Crying and screaming about something he didn't care about. Only to suddenly have the room silent as the crack of skin against skin hung in the air. It had drawn everyone's attention.

There was Kagome hand only inches from a stunned Kanato who was wide-eyed. Knowing his brother, he knew he was seconds from attacking Kagome, who was glaring down at him. Blue eyes meeting those wide purple. In the next second, before Kanato's temper could be fully unleashed, she was hugging him to her chest. His brother a bit red in the face as she petted his hair and talked calmly to him. She was soothing him as she explained that what he was doing was the wrong way to get attention and what he wanted.

The whole thing went on for a few minutes. Ayato saw clearly that she had a strong protective and nurturing instinct. He had seen it when he had tried to climb into bed with Yui and her that one night. That looks she had given him was not a threat, but of a person protecting their child. Hence her strong abhorrence for harm coming to a child. And was fierce about it too.

Afterward, she had led Kanato by the hand from the room, still admonishing his now quiet brother. But telling him, they were going to bake cookies or some such thing. He was not ignorant. He saw the looks his brothers had given the brazen woman. She was showing a lot of stuff that was found rather desirable in a potential mate. And she was his property, as she put it to Laito each time she schooled his ass.

The next brother Ayato had seen her interact with had been Subaru. Though that was indirect. Since it, he had been arguing with him and of all things, cutting her hair. He liked that it was long and almost to her ankles after two hundred years of sleep. It framed her body nicely, accentuating the curves. Her rebuttal had been that it was not easy to maintain it. Wanting to cut it at her shoulders, to which he said no shorter than her mid-thigh. Next thing both of them knew, a pissed Subaru had his knife out and had cut it to the right above the swell of her butt.

Rage had almost blinded him at what his youngest brother had just done. Though there was a small smirk playing on Subaru's lips as he glared back him. Only to flinch when Kagome shrieked like a banshee and kicked him in the shins.

Subaru had turned his gaze on her only to have her grasp his arm and jerk him behind her. Following them, Ayato had felt his brothers appear. He was wondering what had set the woman off this time. He didn't miss the horrified look they had when they saw her hair was shorter, and Subaru was still holding the rest in his free hand.

Kagome had drug Subaru to the garden and gave him only a soft warning. Then it started. The ensuing battle was fast-paced, though Subaru was by far stronger than her and faster. Kagome had kept pace and was damn near able to block most of his attacks. While getting in her hits, that had incensed his younger brother. Who was smiling and enjoying the farce?

Once it was done, Kagome panting, sweating, and glaring up from the ground where Subaru had knocked her on her butt. Ayato could tell his usual loner, and volatile little brother looked happy as he thrust a hand out and helped her to stand up. Getting one of the rare genuine smiles that made Kagome's face light up like the sun. Further sucking him and his brothers into the mystery that she was. Before leaving them all stunned, by claiming that the length was perfect and thanking Subaru with a pat to the cheek before sashaying off into the mansion.

After that incident, Ayato had taken to sparring with her himself. Realizing that she was good at self-defense, but was quite capable of various weapons. Her favorite being a bow and arrow. That she used to torture Laito, who seemed to love it, oddly enough. Making Ayato thinking that his brother had lost what little intelligence he had.

When it came to Shu, Ayato had figured that his eldest brother didn't care. He was the epitome of what a true procrastinator was. When Ayato had one night asked Kagome what else she had been trained to do by her other owners. Trying to insinuate other, more intimate things, when she told him she could play the piano and harp on top of being trained during her time at the French Court to sing professionally. The way her nose scrunched up told him loads about what she thought of that era.

Wanting to hear her, Ayato had requested she play the harp and sing. The small delighted smile she had flashed him as they made their way to the ballroom, had caused him almost to stumble. It was not often that she gave him such open, honest looks. No, she regarded him with a detached, calm manner as a proper servant should. While being free with others.

During her playing a rather intriguing rendition of Beethoven's Requiem on the harp. Her voice was lilting as it sang wordlessly to the tune. Ayato had felt another presence appear. He knew of Shu's love for music, especially classical. So him showing up was not a surprise. What was when he took his earbuds out and stood there, hyper-focused on Kagome as she played and sang.

The sight she made as her body curved around the harp, small pale fingers plucking the strings as if she was caressing a lover. The way her mouth was parted to allow the tune to flow from her lips. Eyes closed, unaware of the sight she made. Ayato had the urge to command Shu leave. That he was not privileged to see her as she performed. But knew that it would be wise not to do that. Shu was older, thus more powerful. A sight to see when he reacted to outside stimuli.

It had been later that night when he had gotten Kagome alone. In his room that he had acted on his desires. Grabbing her and tossing her onto his bed. A thing she had grown accustomed to in her time at the mansion. She just watched him with wary blue eyes as she stayed passive. He was over her, pressing her hands to her side with his legs as she bared her neck to him. She was submitting but not at the same time. Thrilling him that she was not easily broken.

He was biting down on her exposed flesh, drinking only a little before stopping closing the bite before shifting her clothes with his hands to bare her shoulders and decolletage to him. Biting and sealing repeatedly. Before suckling over the now-closed marks to show she was his. Not once did she whimper or cry out. She was refusing to struggle as she just watched him.

He could smell her body's reaction to what he was doing. And it only furthered him in his need to dominate her. As he ripped the front of her shirt open, giving him a magnificent view of the breast and the slightly shadowed valley between. Before once more biting, drinking, sealing, and marking her. It frustrated him that she just lay there taking it. Even as her body told him how much she enjoyed it.

After a while, Ayato stopped. He let his hands slide down the curve of her waist to her hips. Fingers curling into her flesh, pain flickering briefly in those blue eyes as she just stayed there. The small stiffening in her body told him to be cautious. He was already having experienced her reaction to him, _forcing_ himself on her. That had been his only warning. He knew in that second she could kill him if she wanted to.

There was crackle of power in the air between then, pulling back as he rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. The taste of her sweet blood still in his mouth as he nuzzled the back of her head. He knew she was a masochist to a degree. Her body told him that, but being denied the right to bed was angering him.

"It is not yours, you know. Unless I give it."

Her soft words in the silence made him stiffen as he pressed his body more firmly against her back. He was drawing a small shudder from her sensitized body. He wanted to take her purity. Taint it with his darkness. To make her completely submit to him. Hear his name being ripped from her lips as she broke under and around him. His instincts demanded it but enjoyed the fact she refused him continually. This woman was wild, sexy, and demanding and causing the blood in his body to burn.

A soft grunt was all he gave as he squeezed her tighter. Feeling her hands lay on his as she just sighed. Body relaxing as her breathing evened out. Telling him, she was asleep in his arms and showing him via actions that she trusted him, ultimately. Taking the sign not to press further, Ayato to slept.

She was adaptive. That was the best way to describe her at all times. Sure she had her share of messed up adventures and bullshit dumped in her lap. But Kagome was proud of the fact she could adapt quickly. Learn and mold herself into something better, stronger.

And she was living in the mansion with six young vampires. Who were all different as day and night helped keep her on her toes. In the months of being there, Kagome had come to learn a lot. Each brother and her interactions with them were amusing. And she had a lot of fun teasing, mothering, intellectual conversation and love of the fine arts.

Her owner was a jealous and possessive man. Cruel, at times, in his sadistic tendencies. But it was nothing new to her. No, some of her masters had been demons. Twice she had been bound to Vampires. Otherwise, all her other owners had been human. Ayato-sama, as he liked to call himself, was fun to irritate. He was a blend of volatile temperament, smugness and arrogance, and prankster that was charming.

His reactions to her involvement with his brothers and Yui were never disappointing. The way he would get afterward was always aggravating but enjoyable. He knew how to make her body come alive with what he 'deemed' as 'punishment' for holding her. Well, after learning to try to force himself on her was a terrible thing. He had tried only once. And for once, she had given a warning instead of killing.

Now, as she lay there under him, watching as he bites her over and over, leaving hickeys on her flesh. Kagome wanted to give in to what was being offered. But she was cursed, so no matter how much she wanted to say screw it and be taken. The same old words came from her lips. Leaving her to watch as her denial of him sent him through a complex series of emotions. Before having her body pulled against his, showing her just how she affected him. Only to will herself to sleep.

Mukami's Acquaintance

Time was getting hard-pressed. And as much as Ayato didn't want to work with the fake vampires, he knew they had to. A set of Pureblood Vampires had taken an interest in Yui. Calling her Eve, just at the bastards did. She was a sacrificial bride, yes. And the first to survive past the first awakening. She was making her blood all the sweeter.

Even if she had had Cordelia's heart implanted in her as an infant, but he didn't like the fact that the Mukami's were now staying in their home. And were taking an avid interest in Kagome, who he had started to keep by his side. Arm possessively wrapped around her waist. He was holding her close to him.

Though he couldn't keep her there at all times since they didn't share all the same classes, she had tested into several advanced one months ago when she took the placement test and was admitted to the school. Of course, she had been placed in several of Ruki Mukami's classes and Reiji's.

Said boy had taken an interest in her the day she had started. But kept his distance smartly. Reiji had been protective. Kagome shared a phys ed class with Yuma and Shu. Of course, the tall Mukami just ignored her, mostly at least until she had shown him up. Not the least bit remorseful at being better.

It was Azusa Mukami that creeped him out and had him trying to keep Kagome by his side. The male was unhinged. While he showed the natural Sadistic tendencies of a vampire, he was a real Masochist. Yui had explained while she had been captive what he 'liked' to do to himself and her. That would only make Kagome go all nurturing on the boy. He didn't want any of them endeared to her. She would be exceptionally protective, and there'd be no stopping her.

A small smirk played on his lips as he recalled when the four of them had moved in, and Kou Mukami had gotten violent with Subaru. It made him want to laugh as to how Kagome had stepped in and knocked the pretty idol on his ass and pinned him like she had Liato the first night she had been in the house. Her cold voice was echoing in the silence as she told him, pressing her bare heel into his throat that she would not tolerate anyone harming or upsetting Ayato-sama's brothers and Yui.

Kou had tried to attack her after she let him up, only to find that she didn't even flinch as he grabbed her by the throat threatening her. She just laughed at him before kicking him swiftly in his family jewels and making him let her go as he dropped to the ground. Crying in pain as her small hands clamped onto his chest and twisted them painfully. She was delivering a clear warning not only to him but the other three that she would kill if she had too.

Oh, this was fun. Whether Kagome realized it or not, she was making herself an even more desirable target for them all. Hell, he knew that she had been teaching Yui 'in secret' some self-defense. Not that pancake would be able to defend herself as she was too meek. But it was fun to spy on them from a safe distance. He had to agree with Laito, and it was hot. Their bodies pressed together as she took Yui through the motions, or correct her when she was not doing it correctly.

Letting his hand slide down, so it was resting on her upper thigh. Ayato just grinned wider as the other nine males in the limousine shot him dirty looks. Yeah, he was enjoying this. Even if he felt a small bony elbow digging painfully into his side at his actions, he didn't care. He was flicking his eyes to Yui, who was clueless as she stared from one person to another, trying to figure out why the tension in the car had increased.

Life was becoming more chaotic for her. She had found out that there were four more vampires. Who had whisked poor Yui away? Only to have her returned by Ayato. Of course, Kagome was curious, since she could tell that they were not born as vampires, but turned. And for some reason, she felt as if the aura they gave off was familiar.

Each interaction she had with them from the time she started school to now with them living in the Sakamaki mansion had been amusing. Though it made Ayato even more possessive, to the point, he was always touching her. But that was par for the course. The longer she was with an owner, the more touchy-feely and possessive they got. Though, she was sure this had nothing to do with the curse — just his natural base nature as a vampire.

It was quite endearing to her. Not that she would tell Ayato and inflate that fucking ego of his more massive. Oh no, she was going to keep it to herself and enjoy the fireworks. As she continued, her face blanked when all nine of the other males glared at Ayato, who had moved his hand from her waist to rest on her thigh as she dug her elbow very subtly into his ribs. She was leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder to reassure him.

Each of the Mukami's had a run-in with her. Ruki had several advanced placement classes with her. But had not tried to get too close due to Reiji. Yuma, as he was called, had a small grudge when she had outdone him in phys ed. Not her fault, she was little and faster when he couldn't use his unnatural speed and strength. Kou, well, he had gotten what she was now terming 'Laito treatment' when he had gotten aggressive with Subaru. As well as a lecture and demonstration about how to act.

She had very little time with Azusa, and his penchant for self-mutilation sickened her but made her want to hold him. Ayato didn't want her to be near him alone. Of course, she had heard what Yui said about the young male. Hell, Ayato barely allowed her to mother Kanato without going nuts on his fraternal twin. It was again something she was used to. She was having traveled with demons and learning their mannerisms so par for the course.

Karlheinz, Father Dearest!

They had all felt the aura before the man himself walked through the front doors. Anger that was barely contained washed through him. Only the feel of a small hand on his back kept him from losing it. The blank smile on his father's face as he looked at all of them gathered before coming back to linger on him. Ayato didn't like that gaze looking on him.

It took a few seconds to realize that he wasn't looking at him, himself. But instead the person next to him.

"Doll."

That single word hung in the air, causing the air in his lungs to freeze. Slowly he turned his head to look down at Kagome, who's eyes were flashing darkly as a sinister smile curved her pink lips.

"Karlheinz."

The way she spoke his father's name made Ayato feel chilled to his core. He was darting a glance around at his brothers and the Mukami's. The latter was looking with reverence at his father. Held tension in their bodies visible. It was painfully clear that his doll and father knew each other. And fairly well with a considerable side of dislike in Kagome's taste.

"I never expected to see you again. Let alone in my house with my sons."

"Agreed."

The way his father's eyes narrowed slightly at the blatant disrespect in her tone of voice. As he felt Kagome squeeze his arm as she kept her gaze pinned to his fathers. It was like watching something so horrifying you wanted to run away but couldn't.

"So, attached to Ayato. Could do better, but worse at the same time, Doll."

"I disagree you ass."

He felt numb. His father had complimented and insulted him in the same sentence. It pleased him and infuriated him at the same time. But to hear Kagome sound polite, sweet, and outright insulting his father. A very powerful man, who one didn't cross. He feared that she would be killed.

The darkening of his father's yellow eyes as he glared at her, only to have her chuckle softly at his reaction. Made the situation tenser. Subtly he squeezed her hip, only to have her look up at him — blue eyes void of emotions as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I see you have not broken in your possession. Pathetic. The Doll is a tool meant to be used. A weapon of great power, and you let her act out like some untrained animal."

The words were not lost on him. He knew from what Reiji had shared she had a slightly bloody past. The past that should have disturbed him but didn't. If anything, it excited him, because she was wild. So in a rare show of will, Ayato looked his father dead on as he spoke.

"I like her the way she is. I find that if it is too obedient, then there is no fun. A challenge is always a welcome thing."

A soft feminine chuckle from his side filled the silence as his father shot him a skeptical glare. Which didn't bother him? Cocking his head to the side as he smiled tauntingly. Knowing that his brothers and the Mukami's were suspicious about the exchange.

"I see. Mayhaps you do take after me a little."

The snort that came from Kagome had him laughing as he curled his lip disdainfully.

"Again, I disagree with you, Karlheinz. He is a lot better than you. By the way, how is that experiment going for you? Any luck with favorable results? If I remember, Socrates told you not to expect too much. There is a natural order to things, and you can't change it."

He watched his father like everyone else present did. They all knew of the Adam and Eve project. That was to create a new race of demons. He had only taken wives to give birth to sons to do this. Creating the Mukami's to help further this plan along. And after Yui surviving the first awakening, progressing nicely to the second. It looked like it would work.

Ayato wanted to be the one chosen after she fully awakened as the chosen Bride, Eve. But now he found he could not care. The way his father was balefully staring at Kagome, he felt that what she was saying held truth, a truth his father didn't want to hear. Though he couldn't figure out what that truth was.

"That is yet to be seen, Miko out of Time. But since you have come into the possession of my son, you can watch and see if it will bear fruit very shortly. Pity, though, my son is also incapable of making you feel wanted."

The slight stiffening of her body against his at his last words. Had Ayato curious. There was a lot of mystery still surrounding his Doll. And he knew she felt a lot of things. It came with being autonomous, or at least he thought she did.

"That is neither here or there. Since you are the bastard you are, made it so that there was a barrier restricting the capabilities of all the males here. Backfired much with how you did things, starting with your wives. Though I didn't much care for Cordelia. Spoiled, petulant chit that she was. The only thing you and her did right was given birth to three amazing boys. One of whom I can say I am proud to call my owner."

Feeling like an outsider as he watched the veiled banter back and forth. Knowing he was missing something, Ayato felt anger building. Giving rise to his jealous nature, he didn't deny. His Doll should only be focused on him, not goading his father into a violent rage, even if it was amusing.

"Well, I will take that compliment for what it is. I wonder if you will ever be freed from your curse. If you will ever find your place in time, Miko. Remember, I am fully aware of your past. You caused a ripple that day a little over five hundred years ago. A small girl already displaced by time. Guardian to one of histories most powerful things. Now nothing more than a Doll, a tool to be passed from owner to owner. Never knowing peace. Never truly wanted."

Ayato glanced down at Kagome, who was practically vibrating in place. Ayato wondered what his father meant. Reiji had read the whole damned journal. Had sat down with him, Kagome and everyone else, and spent hours grilling her for facts and information. The first journal entry was her second owner. They all knew she had not told them everything that she was unable to explain it all.

He could feel her go through so many different emotions as she pressed herself against him. The feel of her hand on his low back, curling into his shirt, told Ayato that his father had hurt her.

"What exactly is the reason for your visit, father."

It was Reiji who spoke up, drawing attention away from him and Kagome. The way his lips curled further up into a smile, though there was nothing in it or behind it.

"I had heard a rather interesting rumor is all. And received the reports from the school for all of you. I was only confirming what the rumors had said when I read her name. Still, even after checking into how 'The Doll' came to be in this house. It interested me. But as nothing is happening at the moment, I think I will leave."

It was like a collective breath was taken as he turned to leave. He was only stopping to look back, a cold look in those eyes of his.

"Though I do approve if you decide."

Then he was gone as if he had not been there. The door shut as if it hadn't just been open. Once, he was able to move his body after the suffocating aura that came with his father. Ayato spun Kagome around to look down at her. His green eyes were blazing. The way she averted her eyes downwards as she huffed, he knew that she would do as just silently requested. And that was explain everything that just happened and what his father had meant by his approval.

Kagome was in a small state of shock. She knew that that the aura all ten males exuded was familiar. But she had not paid attention to why. Then again, the talk of Yui, their sacrificial bride, being Eve had not registered. Of course, this should have been instantly questioned. Instead, she had become complacent.

There before her was a man she had hoped never to see again. A manipulative man with the same if not more power than Sesshomaru. Though not near enough of the Western Lord's dignity, cool charm, and well, sadistic nature. No, Karlheinz had met her well after she had become known as The Doll.

So as she stood there next to Ayato. She was exchanging pleasant barbs with the man as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Knowing he could mess up everything if he chose. Kagome felt fear curling in the pit of her stomach. This was a man she could not kill. The powers she would need; he was well aware of were sealed. And it showed in his arrogant manner, that was very similar to Ayato's.

When the man gave his reason for being here after Reiji had asked, strained but politely, she couldn't help the noise she had made before taking a low jab at his pride. The Gods didn't like things being messed with, but nor did they directly intervene anymore. No, that would technically be her job if she hadn't been cursed. She knew that it was dangerous ground to be treading.

So when Karlheinz decided to leave instead of continuing the farce of a conversation. Kagome felt that fear turn to dread because that would mean she was being left alone again with several very dangerous males. Who she was sure wanted answers.

But true to his manipulative nature, Kagome had her breath ripped from her lungs as her heart stuttered at his parting words. The man never gave anything without getting something in return. So she wanted to believe that he was showing kindness, for there were many implications.

The moment the door swung shut, Kagome found herself being spun to face Ayato. Lowering her eyes after seeing the look in their green depths, she knew she was caught and unable to escape this one. Already she could feel the others, and Yui enclosed her in a circle. Peeking up sheepishly, she gave a soft chuckle of embarrassment.

"So... about knowing your dad... long story..."

The look she got made her want to shrink and vanish. While her toes curled and anticipation began to build in her stomach. Yeah, a long night to come.

Tsukinami's Intrusion

After learning pretty much all of her past. Most of which was pretty fucking unbelievable. The things she couldn't speak of left alone. Because when she tried to prove a point, she collapsed on the ground. She was being strangled painfully by the curse. Her body was arching deliciously as her nails dug into the hardwood floors, screaming silently as tears fell from her eyes. It had been beautiful in his eyes. As well as everyone but Yui.

Life had slowly gotten back into the routine. Though he noted that his brothers and Mukami's treated her a bit differently. Which while no outward emotions showed, he knew hurt her. Something she had openly confessed to him. She was not just a weapon, but the very thing that could kill them with a touch. A thing demons of all kind sought to destroy.

With her age, he knew she was powerful. The fact she was immortal and unable to be killed was horrifying. He had withdrawn from her, refused her his touch, presence, and anything else he could. But something in him demanded he goes back to her, which he attributed to the binding he had done to her based on the curse.

Ayato didn't like being lied to. He didn't like things, important things, being kept from him. Did he miss her being near him? Yes. Did he want to taste her blood? Yes. Did he want her body curled next to his in his bed again? Yes. But still, he couldn't bring himself to allow it. The trust that had been built was utterly destroyed. And he did blame some of it on his dick of an old man.

So as he stood there, poised, ready to battle. Ayato felt an unnatural cold settle over him as the elder of the Tsukinami's spoke. He was asking Kagome why she hadn't killed Ayato and the others yet. While he could see that she was confused, he knew she was capable of it, but what did this imperious ass have to do with her.

Remaining quiet and waving a hand to the others present who guarded Yui, to do the same. He waited. It felt like the missing piece to the puzzle had been found.

"You are known throughout history for slaughtering your Masters if they are sadistic forceful men. So, Doll, I ask you again. Why is your _owner_ still alive as well as all his ilk."

A low, creepy laugh, reminiscent of Kanato reverberated through the garden, carrying easily on the wind that was blowing. Kagome was hugging herself as she doubled over with that unnatural laughter, which didn't amuse one Carla Tsukinami or his brother Shin.

"Oh.. that is rich. You did some research. But history is never complete, you moronic male. Yes, I have killed my prior owners, but that was because they crossed a line that should not be crossed. Some had taken small children, male and female. Beat them, raped them, and slaughtered them for fun. Death slow and painful was the best method. As for the others, well, if you had researched hard enough, you'd know that I am autonomous. Hava a will of my own. And do not tolerate those who would force themselves upon my person. So a quick bloody death, bathing me in crimson. It was amazing, euphoric."

As she trailed off, Ayato couldn't help but think she was perfection personified. The fact she seemed to be a bit crazed as she ranted, explaining things clearly. The wild look in her blue eyes as the shone brightly under the full moonlight made him want her even more.

The curl of her pink, bow-shaped lips in a savage smile painted on her lips as she stared defiantly at the duo. Who seemed to look mortified when it clicked in Ayato's head why they would be so.

"So, I take it you procured her and had her shipped to our residency. How amiable of you. But it looks like your plan failed."

He was looking towards Shu, who was the one who spoke. Ayato couldn't help but chuckle. It was not often that he spoke up. But when he did, he did it in such a manner. Shrugging his shoulders to loosen them up, Ayato stepped forward, coming to stand beside Kagome. Who he noticed, even under her calm veneer, was nervous at his closeness. As if afraid of him retaliating against her for what was going on right now.

He would have to talk with her later after a long session of punishment. Right now, at this moment, it was time to put words away and fight. Giving a smug grin as he cracked his knuckles, on the one hand, the other raising the sword. He spoke softly to his _Doll_.

"Fight without restraint and to your heart's content. I want these assholes dead, Kagome. Make sure you do it thoroughly."

With that, he surged forward as she gasped at him. That manic light in her eyes, burning brighter. The battle had begun.

She hurt on a deep level after being grilled weeks earlier and having to clear the proverbial air. Everyone distanced themselves from her. This was to be expected; she destroyed the trust that had been built. Kagome knew that she couldn't hide it anymore, that she was what they all feared most. On top of everything else that dealt with that adventurous time in her life.

When she had been pressed to speak about certain things, they found out what happened to her — the disinterested looks as she writhed in pain on the floor. Well, except for Ayato and Laito. Both looked like something else was going on in their heads. From there, things had just... settled like sediment at the bottom of a river. A semblance of a routine returning while she was ostrich-sized.

Now she stood with the others in the garden, having a staredown with two new Vampires. Purebloods from the feel of their aura. IT was when the taller and more mature of the two spoke that she felt confused. His implied meaning, not going amiss. Only for her to feel as if something in her had come unhinged as she laughed.

Everything that had happened finally boiling over and making her sound like some psychopathic lunatic. That was fine with her as she cut the bastard down to size. It was utterly hilarious that he would do research, but not an in-depth analysis. Then expect her to kill Ayato and his brethren. The plan had not the consistency of a parboiled egg. It was running all over the place.

Finally, reigning in her hysterics, Kagome didn't have to look to know that all eyes were trained on her and her announcement. So when Shu spoke up, voicing what she had not, she bared her teeth in dark delight. The Tsukinami's reactions were making her giddy.

The moment Ayato stepped up beside her and spoke. Kagome felt the words unlock something deep in her as he surged forward. Sword being raised for battle. With a gleeful cackle, she pushed forward. This would be one battle she would enjoy. Whether she was ever accepted by them again, she would protect them with everything she was. And no one would ever take Yui away from her. She adored that girl to death and back again.

Ten years later

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, and that is final."

Silence ensued before a pair of blue eyes narrowed, and a small dark smile curved pink lips.

"Why?"

"I said so."

"But why?"

"Woman, do not push this."

Again silence filled the air in the room before the sound of a low chuckle broke it as the girl spoke again.

"Why, Lord Fluffy? I wanna pet it."

Disgruntled amber eyes narrowed as an elegantly shaped brow twitched visibly. The cold look that was shot at the person or rather person's chuckling at the whole situation didn't stop them. It only made the duo, one of who was an older version of the young girl, break out into unrestrained mirthful laughter.

"It is inappropriate for you to... pet it."

"Why?"

"Woman, it just is. Stop asking."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

A calculating look entered those golden eyes as the man stared down into the determined blue eyes of the raven-haired girl. Deciding to do reverse psychology on the child.

"Yes."

"Okay!"

In the next instant, said girl surged forward and grabbed a fist full of the man's white, fluffy moko-moko. She was rubbing it against her cheek, sighing in utter contentment. As the tall, white-haired man just looked down at her in absolute horror at what she was doing, while not giving in to the urge to pick her up and bring her eye level.

"She got one on you, Sesshomaru. Rin is very... smart..."

"I see that, Miko. It is just... inappropriate for her to be doing that to me. As you well know. More-so since she is not of age."

The room fell into silence as the girl stopped her nuzzling of said furry boa. She was looking up with wide eyes at the tall Inu Youkai. Who suddenly seemed much paler as he refused to look down at her. Realizing he just did something foolish.

"Lord Fluffy, what does of age mean? Why is this...inappropriate?"

The questions were fired off in quick succession as Sesshomaru looked stressed. Before, a soft sigh came from the couch as the older version of the girl attempted to sit up. Her large stomach was making her roll as her husband grabbed her. He is pulling her back before he stood up gracefully. Walking to his daughter, who was still clinging to the Taiyokai's moko-moko.

"Rin."

At him speaking her name in a commanding tone. The girl let the object of her affection drop as she appeared before him. She was looking up with large eyes that held her love and adoration.

"You need to respect his space and body. That is rude. No, go play with your brother and cousins."

"Yes, dad."

In the next instant, she was gone from the room. She was leaving the three adults there — all visibly relaxing. Disaster temporarily avoided. At least until the pregnant woman on the couch gasped.

"_Fuck_! Laito is watching the boys."

A loud groan filled the room as all three realized that he would have no problem answering the question they just distracted the six-year-old girl from.

"This is your fault Ayato!"

"Indeed."

At the finger-pointing from the other two, said male just smiled and shrugged. He was not caring a whit about it. He knew his daughter would find out sooner or later. And due to some stroke of messed up fate, she was the life mate of the ancient yokai currently visiting them.

_**THE END!**_


	14. Ch 12 Shattered Glass, Shattered Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their Development team.**

* * *

When

I knew when I dreamt that first time, right after Cordelia was vanquished, and Yui completed the first awakening. I didn't have any concerns. Thought little of it, to be exact. It was not unheard of for a vampire to dream. Nor was it a common occurrence, at least to my knowledge, since we don't talk about these things. But there was always something at the back of my mind telling me that it felt familiar.

Each dream was different. Each dream always revolved around the same person. A person that I swear I had seen before but couldn't remember. So as each day passed, I slept, seeing the images over and over as if the replay button was stuck. It was like watching a movie since each time it was a different place, same people and always ending with that same dream. It left me pondering a few things.

That last dream before the cycle started over, always blurry and out of focus. So, when it finally happened again, I saw something I recognized, I came out of my sleep in a cold sweat. Realization striking hard and fast. I knew the exact place I saw and the object that was the focal point of the dream.

Shaking my head as I ran a hand through my slightly messed up black hair. Making my mind recall every detail it could about the dream. The room was bathed in the red light of the full blood moon that I was able to see from the window. The thin gauzy curtains were flowing on a cool breeze. Before my perception shifted and I stared at my altered reflection in a Wrought Iron frame mirror.

Feeling a bit disturbed as I shook my head. I was trying to stay focused as bile rose in the back of my throat. I was again pulling up the image of the dream. Blue eyes in a pale face, framed with blue-black hair looking back, lifting a slender hand to touch the black lace choker with a pink opal that was set in the center at the hollow on my neck. Confusion and shock were shining in my very blue eyes.

Eyes, I knew I had seen somewhere before. Each time I saw those damnable blue eyes, so expressive, it made something in me want to possess their owner. To break them and take the light from them. Have those cerulean orbs show fear as tears streamed down the pale porcelain face they were set in.

As they stared into that Wrought Iron Mirror, only to feel pain flare through my shoulders as hands tipped in familiar purple nail polish landed on my shoulder. Next thing, the surface of the mirror was shimmering, rolling as if it was being heated, as I was pushed forward into it. I only thrust out my own hands to stop myself. Finding that I was sinking into the mirror's surface as green eyes danced in glee as they stared back at me through the distorted surface, framed by purple hair.

There was no mistake about what I had seen. I knew that was Cordelia, though a younger version of Cordelia, that had shoved me or whoever the girl was I was portraying in the dream into that mirror. Not that the dreams I had been having prior to this left any doubts since each one was either from a third-person view showing that same girl or me seeing things from her eyes.

I was growling as I glanced at the miniature grandfather clock on my bedroom wall. I hissed at the time. There were still a few hours before I needed to be up, as well as the others residing in this house. My mood was souring, knowing I would be unable to go back to sleep. I slipped from my bed. Figuring it would be for the best since I could use this time to do more research on it.

Quickly changing into my school uniform and gathering up the notebook I had taken to storing my notes in. I made my way to the library. I was relishing in the complete and utter silence of the house and have already learned a lot about the Mirror, Cordelia (That I had not previously known), and what seemed to be some form of archaic magic. The rather intriguing magic. Simplistic but powerful.

I was lost in my thoughts, running on autopilot as I entered the library. I was placing my notebook on the table before going to the bookshelf that held the needed material. Plucking them out with ease before returning to the table and sitting back down and opening them both to where I had marked them on a prior visit.

Unsure of how much time had gone by, when I felt Subaru enter the library drawing me from my studies. Usually, I would feel annoyed at being interrupted, but instead, I felt satisfied. There before me was the answer I had been searching for. It explained in great detail how to trap someone in an Object and how they were to be released. It was a Curse base bit of magic. And nasty from the fact that the trapped person, when released, would be bound to the one who undid the spell. The only problem was that it had to be done in the same manner as when they were ensnared.

Noting that Subaru looked wary when I lifted my head, knowing there was a smile on my lips. Quirking an eyebrow to indicate he should speak, to get asked if I was going to join them all for breakfast. With a sharp nod of my head to say yes, I started to gather up my stuff. Tomorrow would be a full blood moon. So I could put what I have learned into practice.

I stood there before the mirror, double-checking everything to make sure that it was all correct. A frown marring my face as I took in the details again. It was a full-length mirror, roughly seven feet tall, held up by the two legs on pivot hinges. So if one wanted, they could flip the mirror entirely around. The blackness of the Wrought Iron framing exceptionally plain until you reached the top. Where it looked like thorns were growing out of the top piece.

For Cordelia, this was a rather plain piece of furniture to own. But it had been at one point a birthday gift from her father. So, of course, she would cherish it to some degree.

Lifting a hand, I ran it over the surface of the mirror itself. It looked normal enough, but under my fingers, I could feel the tingling of the magic building. It was making me feel almost giddy in anticipation.

The sound of the large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the hour. Making me narrow my eyes at my reflection. Soon my brothers would be home. And I wanted this done before they got here. They had the night before expressed an interest in what I had been diligently researching for the last few months.

It was hard to skirt around it at the table, during school, and upon arriving back at the house last night. Leaving my nerves frayed to their end. Before passing it off as something that had to do with Cordelia and wanted to present the findings to our father. Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth. And the simpletons bought most of it easily.

Glancing to the window, noting the position of the moon as it started to turn red. I let out a low chuckle as I stepped back from the mirror. My anticipation causing a small shiver to rush through me as I took a breath and calmed myself. I know that there was a limited window in which to speak the incantation without missing this chance.

Already the moon was lowering in the sky. The Earth casts its shadow across the surface slowly as it blocked out the light from the sun, giving it the red glow. A faint wind blew through the open window, causing the curtains to flutter as I shifted my gaze back to the mirror. Who surface started to shimmer and warp? Flickers of red in the depths, obscuring the image of the room behind me.

Letting a rare smile tilt the corners of my mouth as I spoke, Feeling the power of the magic build and wrap around me and the mirror. Making the room stifling.

"Offen, das Tor zur unsichtbaren Welt, bringe das hervor, was über die Oberfläche der Surrealen hinausgeht, um sich als real zu manifestieren." ["Open, the gate to the unseen world. Bring forth that which is held beyond the surface of the surreal to be manifest as real. The bound to be placed in my command."]

It happened quickly. The burst of power as the mirror seemed to come alive as my red eyes caught a flash of blue before flames covered them. All sound vanished as I caught a glimpse of a small pale hand reached forward, breaking the molten surface. Reaching out, grasping it firmly as I pulled on it. Only for the flames to burst outwards, hot and to incinerate the very air from the room.

The smell of burning cloth, hair, and a bit of flesh filled the room. It was offending my senses. While I could feel my skin knit itself back together from the intense heat of the flames.

The heavyweight of the girl against my chest as the flames were sucked back into the mirror as it returned to normal. The red glow of the blood moon fading as the eclipse passed. I was feeling smug at what I had just accomplished, when I felt movement in my arms, only as my subconscious acknowledged my brothers.

When two small hands cupped my face and pulled down, so I was staring into a pair of wide blue eyes. Next thing I know, I was being kissed. It was soft but firm, causing my body to lock in place from shock. Until I felt the soft pop as my fang pierced flesh. The sweet taste of her blood flooding my mouth. Drawing me from the stupor I had settled in.

Her blood was rich and sweet. Somehow was aged like a fine wine as my mind jumped from one descriptive thought to another. A sharp thrill ran through me a moment later as I felt my bottom lip being bitten. It was causing a mix of pain and pleasure to roll through my person before I felt her sucking at my now bleeding mouth.

Within seconds the magic that had filled the room was gone as the soft silver-white light of the full moon lit the room up. The kiss being broke as a soft sigh was heard before the girl spoke three words. 'My hero, Reiji-san.' Words that caused not just myself, but my brothers to go still as I gazed into now empty blue eyes. Eyes that I had wanted to show me many things as I took pleasure in breaking the person they belonged to.

I was biting back a curse, as I realized that I had forgotten something so basic. That with any curse, there is a downside. The desires I had were being denied me. And I was now bound to an emotionless beauty who just stared up at me, waiting. Lifting my gaze from her, I saw that the mirror was now a solid black before shattering. It was unusable ever again.

Screaming as the flames in the small black glass licked at me again. I disliked it. Time didn't exist here, and I found myself with too much time to think and feel. Then again, there was no one but myself to blame for my current predicament. I mean casting all the blame on Cordelia when I had blindly walked into an obvious trap.

But then again, the woman was spoiled, not only by her parents but by the man who was courting her. The same self-assured, egotistical bastard Karlheinz, who had taken two other wives to help goad the poor girl into producing him an heir. Which she did with a flourish. She was doing what was almost unheard of for Vampires — giving that Jerk three sons in the form of triplets.

Sighing softly, I curled up in the middle of my small room and recalling the day with great clarity. I had come to visit the mansion to socialize with his wives. To reassure them that I had no interest in their mate. While Beatrix and Christa believed me. Something told me that Cordelia didn't. So in a show of good faith when asked to accompany her to her room, I did like a fool.

The moment she put the choker around my neck and had me look into the mirror. That ever so familiar feeling of wrongness settled over me as she spoke the damned words, just as the room bled red with the light of the blood moon. Those same words that even now echoed in her voice in the flame-filled the room I was confined in. Closing my eyes as if on cue to me thinking of them, they echoed around me.

"_Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted._"

After they finished, a slight tug had me standing up and looking around the room. The flames were starting to jump wildly. Quickly letting my mind sort through what could cause it, the damned things were rushing past me, burning my clothes, hair, and skin as a deep baritone voice spoke in German. Just as I looked at this world's version of the mirror, to see a bespectacled red-eyed boy.

The look of dark glee on his face that I was sure he wasn't aware of, just as the flames seemed to flow into the room around him. Instinctually I reached out towards him. Just to have said boy grab my hand and yank painfully on them. He was drawing me from the little room I had been confined to for however long.

The shift from one planar world to another throwing my senses off, I looked up at him, hands coming up to cup his face. My body was acting on its own until I was kissing him. The force used was not violent, just enough to break the skin of my lips against his fangs, which seemed to draw him from his daze. I could feel his chest rumble where I was pressed to it as he slowly returned the kiss.

Then I was biting him, drinking his blood. It was a heady feeling and incredibly intimate. (Hard not knowing that fact having spent a lot of time with demons) There was no mistaking what he was. A vampire. But it was when my mind finally supplied a name as he drew back, that I felt the binding of my soul to his, that I recalled his name — telling him that he was my hero and using his name.

It was surprising that this was the same little boy that was always trying to please Beatrix. I just stared up at him, smiling. Only to see that he was less than pleased about something. I knew that it had something to do with the curse of being put into the mirror. Leaving me to wonder what he had desired so much to release me, that was now to be denied him.

Where 

I sat there in the silence of my room reading. I occasionally heard the soft clink as a piece of one of my many tea sets being picked up and polished. I let my gaze flick to my companion. I was watching as she buffed the Royal Doulton. Lips pursed as she remained focus on the task that I had set her.

Recalling that was the set I had used when giving her my modified English Black Tea. Wanting to see her reaction like I had only a little over a month prior observed from Yui. Watching her wrinkled her nose as she smelled it. With a slightly skeptical look on her face as she sipped it as a proper lady should. Only to set the cup back on the saucer before placing both on the living room table. Her eyes trained on me as a small smile curved her lips in amusement.

To say I was a bit perturbed would be understating the whole situation. When I finally asked Kagome what she thought, I felt like someone had punched me. In a polite, refined tone, she proceeded to tell me which poison I had applied to the tea, the effects one would usually feel for it. Then said that it was rude and ungentlemanly like to poison someone. All while maintaining that poise of a proper lady. I knew my eyes were wide behind my glasses at what she said. But the moment she told me that low doses of poisons like Solanaceae [Nightshade] would not work on her. She had a small immunity to them.

She was giving rise to many new questions. That was answered throughout her time in the house. She was very adaptable, comfortably fitting herself into our daily routine, leaving the impression on myself and my brothers. Who she quickly outmaneuvered like they were pieces on a chessboard. Showing intelligence and wit. A pleasant change from Yui, who was trying to learn from Kagome.

It was made clear to Kagome I expected perfection from her while she was in my company. To act like a lady, present herself as such when I was around. But that didn't make me a fool to know that when I was not that she was something else altogether. But the one thing that never seemed to change was the amount of kindness and patience she exuded — almost portraying her as some kind of saint.

A fact that was balanced out when her temper did flare-up. Though her empty eyes still seemed to emit sparks of something or another as her small body shook with rage, she tried to contain. Laito appeared to be the one to bring this about most often. And as a result, to my amusement, he got smacked hard. But of course, afterward, that nurturing instinct would come out, and she would apologize to him, while claiming it was his fault, and admonish him like a mother to a child. She was leaving my poor younger brother at odds.

I was dropping my gaze back to my book, reading what was there, as my mind bounced to the next fun fact about Kagome. My little walking contradiction. Was that she had quirks. Strange, unexplainable quirks. Such as staring off into nothing, cooking, and baking, to being found outside the house with a rather long pole in hand swinging it until she tripped and fell on her butt only to laugh. And to my utter horror was the hobby of archery. Albeit she was accurate. Very much so, even if it was accidental, she was to...accurate.

Even though all this, no emotions ever reached her eyes. Especially the day the battle for Yui broke out in the mansion. Both the Mukami's and a pair of Pureblood Vampire brothers, Carla and Shin Tsukinami. The foyer and living room were in shambles as we fought to keep our Sacrificial Bride from being taken by them.

Shaking my head as I easily recall the image she made — her aura lashing out on all of us as I caught her moving on the floor. Seconds later, Ruki was holding an arrow inches from his face, eyes wide and face getting very pale. It was as if we all turned as one to look up at her.

I was riveted by the sight she made as she stood there, anger evident on her face as she held her bow, drawn back. When a flicker of movement in my peripheral made me tilt my head just enough to see Yuma rushing forward. Only to have him jump back as an arrow pierced the carpet where he had been — drawing a dark smile from me as another pinned him to the wall where he had jumped back too. A clear warning to the rest of us that she hit whatever she aimed at.

From there, things went sideways. Always having to be in control, making sure things are orderly and perfect. Kagome's tirade that she went on about us being barbaric, inconsiderate fools. Messing up the house and disturbing those who lived here for no better reason than to take Yui by force, how we were acting as nothing more than spiteful children over a toy. A toy that had emotions and thoughts that should be acknowledged at least a little. Before going off how the members of this household were nothing more than a pack of common mongrels. Oh, it had been glorious and incensed me to no end.

She then said that if we didn't know how the process of the sacrificial bride worked, then we needed to be educated. Which had brought back the fact that I had released her from Cordelia's mirror? Add on the fact that I noticed the Tsukinami's stare at her, fear on their faces as their heads dipped. Acting like they were ashamed, and she had the right to rebuke them. It drew my attention though I had bided my time for after the fact to get her alone.

Which brought me to our alone time. It was usually spent either in my room or in the lab. The tea experiment had turned into a sort of game for us. As Kagome gave as good as she got, something, I took great pleasure in. By the end of her visit, I got a good taste of her blood. Which every time I drank, it only seemed to be more potent. It was making me crave it a little more. It was a delicacy that I refused to share.

But what made it better was she freely offered her wrist to me, (having learned quickly it was my preferred place to drink from) only to have her press her body against mine. Before she bit at whatever flesh I exposed to her mouth, latching on until I took my fill, though never breaking, to drink my blood. It always sent a spike of delight coursing through my veins at this show.

"Reiji-san?"

I was blinking my eyes, only to see her blue looking at me. I became aware that I was looking at her again before giving her an ambiguous _hm_.

"Are you still mad?"

Lifting an eyebrow as I thought briefly on her question. Feeling curious as to why she would ask that.

"No, not particularly."

"Oh, okay. Because you have been staring rather intently at me for almost five minutes."

With a soft snort, I dismissed what she said — feeling a bit diffident — letting my gaze drop back to the book, finding my spot, and continuing to read and ignoring her, as her soft sigh reached my ears before she shifted in her seat. Soon I could hear the material of her pale yellow sun-dress move as she stood up. Followed by the closing of the wooden box, my tea set was in as she took it back to the china hutch.

It had been a rather exciting few months since being freed from that pocket. I liked my new residence. And I had come to appreciate Reiji. He reminded me a lot of a particular Dog Demon Lord. Interacting with his brothers was fun, as well. Though I knew what he expected of me. So when he was around, I was, of course, as close to perfect as I could get.

When the events set into motion before my release happened, such as Yui's kidnapping at the hands of another group of vampires to the battle that occurred a few weeks ago, I had been a bit scared. And when I get scared, my temper flared dangerously. There in the foyer and living room (destroyed pretty badly by the time I arrived) was the Tsukinami's, Carla, and Shin. I had not expected to see the pureblood brothers ever again. They knew who I was, what I was, and to whom I belonged.

So on impulse, I just vented, which led to the battle stopping and poor Yui finally getting a say in her situation. Way too long overdue, in my opinion. But the poor girl was just so innocent, naive, and overly kind. The way I was once upon a time. A time I missed but would never want to relive.

In the weeks following, Reiji had cornered me in the quiet time we spent in his room. And answer his questions to the best of my ability that the curse would allow. Before settling back into the routine, we were now displaying. His stare was a bit unnerving as his eyes remained unfocused on me. So when I got my answers from him as he went back to reading. I did what I was supposed to do, but the tea set back in the hutch.

Swallowing a bit nervously as I let my thoughts run through my head a few times. As I went through the motions, only to close the hutch with a soft click, I spoke up again, softly.

"Reiji-san."

It was quiet for a few seconds before he answered me.

"What, Kagome."

I was licking my lips to wet them as I spoke, my voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want to play chess, do experiments, or read aloud tonight."

Silence ensued as I started to turn around to face him. All it took was a second, and my back was to the hutch rattling it a bit as Reiji appeared before me, his hands on either side of my head. And all I could do was stare up at him with my eyes wide.

"Oh, then pray, do tell what you want to? Have me drink your blood and leave for bed?"

I could feel my cheeks heat at his stare and what he said in that low dangerous tone. Knowing I had to choose my words carefully. But all I could think about was how his lips felt against my wrist as he drank — causing something in me to stir as if waking. He is the centuries I had been alive, is only the second male to cause this reaction in my body. The first was long dead after the battle that set my path in motion.

"Ka-go-me."

At the slightly sing-song teasing tone Reiji used, I flinched back a bit. Realizing I had not answered him.

"I thought maybe I could...uh...do something for you before you drank my blood and sent me on my way, Reiji-san."

The slow, cat-like blink that Reiji gave me as he tried to figure out what the meaning behind my words. Hell, even I was not sure. He was making me feel a bit panicky as he returned his gaze full force on me. Those vermillion eyes were flashing in a manner that made me want to press my legs together tightly.

"Oh. What did you have in mind."

It was a statement, not a question. But still, I answered Reiji. Repercussions be damned.

"Well, you have been a bit tense since the fight... and often I see you lost in thought... maybe... I could... uh...give you...if you'd allow it... a...massage?"

Mentally I was beating my head against the wall, not the hutch. Even inwardly, any damage to his precious collection of tea sets would be sensed.

When he didn't respond, move, or even blink. I wondered if I had overstepped the unspoken boundaries. He was technically my master due to the binding upon my release. Next thing I know he was stepping back with a grace that drew my eyes down the length of his body, before darting my eyes back to his.

"A massage... That... is unexpected. Being a bit bold with me, are you? No, that is not something you'd do."

"If you do not want it, then fine. We can sit in silence, or I can leave for bed without giving you my blood."

I was off-put by his words that I didn't stop myself from speaking my mind. So, it was no surprise to me aftershock flicked in his eyes for but a second or two, before he was back in my face, hand pressing my neck painfully.

"Temper Kagome. A lady does not show it in mixed company. But a massage would be nice."

Before I could even blink or fully register his words, he was gone. Leaving me, I was sure, looking like an owl as I glanced around his room. When I finally spotted him, he was by his bed, gloves off and removing his shirt. Again I felt my face heat as my throat suddenly felt exceptionally dry, like Sahara desert dry. And from the smirk, Reiji was supporting he was aware of it.

He paused once he got his tie undone and looked at me expectantly. As if silently asking if I was serious. He was teasing me in his cruel manner. Drawing me from the dazed state he just left in. Quirking an eyebrow as I steeled my nerves. He was letting my smirk answered him as I stalked over to him. He knew that I knew he knew I was nervous.

"Well, Reiji-san, please finish removing your shirt and lay face down on your bed. Otherwise, it would be impossible since you are taller than me, and I wouldn't be able to get into those muscles as easily."

I bit back the laugh that threatened to burst from my mouth at his eyes widening. While I went to his nightstand where he kept his lotion to moisturize his hands. Doing my best to keep from hyperventilating at the sight of his pale, perfect skin being revealed as he did as I commanded, cause I had not asked. I was still shaken mentally at what I had just done. It was going to feel like forever before I'd get to leave his room for the night.

How

It had started with me asking if Kagome had experience in wearing formal wear. The face she made before hesitantly giving me a yes was amusing. I then informed her that I was invited to attend a ball at the behest of my father. What I failed to tell her was that I didn't have to bring a guest, didn't want to leave her alone with my brothers, or the Mukami's being around.

So after a bit of bickering, mostly on her part, in picking out a lovely formal gown that would compliment her nicely, and a fair bit of wheedling and cajoling on Kanato's part. And I had to admit (grudgingly) that his strange hobby paid off. I knew I was not the only one to have taken note of Kagome as she walked down the staircase to the foyer. I had to restrain myself from growling at the rather vocal reactions I heard from not just my brothers, but the Mukami's. Of which, Ruki was going to be traveling with myself and Kagome.

When she appeared, Kanato was leading her by her hand down the steps. I couldn't take my eyes away from what I was seeing as they swept up her body. The dress my younger brother had chosen was perfect. A full-length tulle and satin skirt, in purple (I was sure to spite me) that was cinched at the waist by a black satin corset. That did wonders in showing off the hourglass figure she hid with two small puff sleeves made of what seemed to be the same satin as the corset. Black lace ribbons attached the little puff sleeves to the corset.

Kanato had meticulously tamed her unruly curly black hair by pulling half her hair back severely into what looked like a bun. Later I would see that the bun had been separated into five braids that were woven into an intricate flower shape. While leaving the rest of her blue-black locks to cascade down her back. Blending well into the black satin. The only jewelry she wore was that choker that Cordelia had given her, though the stone was no longer pink opal, now black. Something I had figured had to do with the curse.

Upon arriving at the castle, tucked away behind its well-crafted barrier, things had gone smoothly. Already I knew that my father would search me out when he wanted to speak. Most likely about the progress that had been made with Yui's second awakening. Kagome had been announced as my human servant. She garnered a lot of curious stares, that left me feeling a mix of pride and possessive jealousy. Feelings that were not particularly familiar to me.

As the night wore on, I was approached by many of the other Vampire Nobles. Each curious about Kagome and politely indicating but not asking if they could partake of my servant's blood. Self-satisfaction surging through me at denying them all. She was mine and mine alone in that respect. But I was conscious enough to be polite and allow others to dance with her. Such as Ruki and both the Tsukinami's, who still seemed to be fearful of her. Odd, as they were rather prominent nobles of the founders class and usually very confident.

Eventually, Kagome asked for a break from the dancing. So I had taken her to a small alcove and had her sit on a settee. I was telling her to stay while I acquired some drinks. I was leaving Ruki to guard her against the other vampires.

Upon my return, I found Ruki standing nearby so that he was at a listening distance of Kagome, but far enough to be polite. The worried look on his face when he saw me heading in his direction had me narrowing my eyes. I let my eyes travel past him to see my father sitting on the small divan next to Kagome and talking to her. Curious, I reached Ruki's side and leaned back against the wall, so that his taller frame would hide mine.

I was listening in on the conversation only to feel a mix of several more unfamiliar emotions at what was being exchanged.

"I didn't take you as the kind of person who'd do the whole human contracting to a demon."

"I am not."

"Yet here you are, bound to a vampire."

"I am fully aware."

"Your disappearance caused an uproar."

"I am sure."

"Due to it, there is a grudge now being held against me."

"You don't have to say more. If you want to make amends, then I will give you a message to pass on, quickly mind you."

"Oh, and what would that message be to that person?"

"You have to repeat it exactly as I say it. The sooner, the better."

"Of course. The message, please, Kagome."

"Fluffy, get over yourself."

The slightly strangled intake of breath from my father only piqued my curiosity further as I glanced up at Ruki to see him looking lost. With a small shake of my head, I continued to listen in.

"I... will make sure... to pass that on...exactly."

"Good. I doubt you will be easily forgiven. But it will help to mend what was damaged."

"I believe you. But, ah, Kagome, you are still breathtakingly beautiful."

The sound of skin connecting with skin had me peeking around Ruki and the corner to see what had happened. To see Kagome's wrist pushing my father's away as he rolled a lock her hair between his fingers.

"You should know better than to touch what is not your's Karlheinz, Lord of the South."

At her use of my father's real name and title, I felt something in me go very still. As something in my mind finally caught on. They talked to each other as if they were acquainted. My father, over-familiarity with Kagome and need to touch her, spoke of his interest. Meaning this was not their first time meeting. They were drawing me back to her being trapped in Cordelia's mirror. Allowing more of the puzzle the was Kagome to fill in.

Drawing myself from my thoughts as I heard Kagome state that her 'host' for the party should be returning any second with drinks. I took my cue, putting on a neutral mask as I stepped away from the wall, around Ruki. I was sparing him a glance. And into the alcove.

At my appearance, Kagome looked almost relieved, as she stood up and came to my side. Standing close to me, but not pressing her body against mine. Showing clearly to my father whom she belonged to. While taking one of the drinks from my hand, before offering her wrist to me in submission.

My father did not miss the actions she was taking as he narrowed his eyes at me speculatively and causing something in me to take her wrist and bite into it and drawing a hiss from her as I openly drank her blood. I am staking my claim on her person and only serving to incense my father as he stood.

Withdrawing my fangs and licking the bite mark closed. I let her wrist go as my father walked over to us. A cold smile was curling his lips upwards as he spoke.

"Reiji."

"Father."

The feel of Kagome stiffening a bit by my side told me all I needed to know as I continued to make eye contact with my father.

"We will talk later about the matters of the bride. But your room has been prepared. You will stay."

With that, my father swept past me, Kagome and Ruki, to go back to the party. I was frowning as I glanced down at Kagome. I was seeing her staring intently at some spot on the floor. I could feel my ire growing at her demure display.

I had been worried about the moment Reiji asked me my feelings on formal wear. To arrive at our destination. A castle I was all too familiar with. The Tsukinami had kept their mouths shut, smartly so. The last time they saw me, they had been barely older than Reiji and his younger brothers. But knowing who and what I was. Albeit, I was sealed under the curse, unable to use my miko powers.

Discretion was something at least Carla excelled at. Meaning he was keeping Shin on a short leash. The party was pretty standard for the nobility, though I was not surprised that all in attendance were vampires, the descendants of the bat demon clan. Proof that even demons could evolve given enough time. It just was the way of the emotionless, pompous self-titled King of demons. Age didn't always equate to power.

So as I danced with Reiji, Ruki Mukami, and the Tsukinami as well as a few of the Vampire Nobles. The only two thoughts going through my head on repeat were that the Nobles didn't recognize me, and that said 'King' didn't come to talk to me.

At some point, I felt pain flare in my feet from being in the two-inch black heels and not having done this much dancing in what I was estimated over a hundred and ten years — requested of Reiji a moment's respite. Which he willingly gave me, telling me that he would fetch us some drinks. Reiji left Ruki behind to protect me.

The young male was someone I had come to enjoy talking to. He was intelligent, if not a bit insecure at times. Sweet tempered for the most part, or at least he was to me, though something told me that he was rather dominant and very sadistic. So when a familiar aura blanketed the alcove, drawing both our attention to him. Ruki immediately stood and bowed. He is giving me a brief worried glance before I waved him off.

Though I didn't show it, I was just as nervous as he was. But I just put on a polite mask of indifference as he sat next to me. Striking up a conversation, he knew I didn't want to have. He commanded my attention to be on him solely. It was rude. Though as this was his house and he the entertainer of this party he was throwing, I did my best to behave.

After what I deemed a decent amount of time, I made an excuse — silently hoping that Reiji was nearby. Hopefully, not listening. My luck, he walked around the corner glasses in hand. By the fact that of how quick he appeared, he had been listening in.

So in hopes of possibly placating him, I took a drink after standing next to him and offering my wrist up to him to show Karlheinz that I belonged to him. He took and made the bite painful, showing his displeasure. What had me looking at the floor was his exchange with the man before me. Cold dread washed through me as I continued to listen to what was being said. Or, instead, what was not being spoken between them.

Hours later found me in Reiji's room with Ruki. Tension so thick in the air, I felt as if I could grab it and drape it over my body like armor. But that was just hopeful wishing as I stared down Reiji. Who aura was lashing out at me violently? Though I just stood there like nothing was happening.

"You...are over... I find that hard to believe Kagome."

"I assure you it is not. And you know that I am not lying. You would be able to smell it."

I was quirking my eyebrows at him as I just stared back. I was refusing to budge a single inch. I had explained to him in a bit more depth on how I knew his father. That the last time I saw him, he was roughly seven years in appearance, or Demon years seventy. Which shook him, though it did not show outwardly.

"So who else do you know in the demon world? Any names that I should be made aware of? Other than my father, of course."

I gave him a cautious look. I was trying to figure out how to word this. We both knew that when I tried to speak of my past and those involved... it didn't end up pretty. Swallowing, I opened my mouth to tell him the truth. Just to gasp as pain shot through my body. My throat constricting as my hands came up, trying to claw at it.

"Tell me, _Kagome_!"

Barely able to catch my breath, he demanded it of me. It was making the curse forces me to speak, just as it ripped jagged pain. Exploding bright colors before my eyes as little black spots danced before them. Suffocation hurt like a bitch. It was something that I didn't want to experience. And with Reiji in a temper, there was no making this stop.

"Reiji, you are going to kill her. Stop. She is unable to answer your question."

"Be quiet, Mukami. I didn't ask for your input. She is mine. She will do as I say. That is her place as my possession. Now Kagome give me names."

Once more, my mouth opened as my body jerked in a violent spasm. As if I was being electrocuted. Next thing, the floor was coming up to meet me and closing my eyes, expecting to feel the dull ache of hitting it.

"Dammit, you're a selfish prick."

Opening my eyes, I saw Ruki holding me. And I knew that my body would not respond to my mental commands. The pain was overriding my nervous system. He needed to let me go or be hurt by Reiji. Whimpering, I forced the words from my mouth. Tasting the metallic tang of blood on the back of my tongue as I did so.

"Ple..ase... Lea..ve us, Ruki..."

"You heard her. Get out before I decide you shouldn't draw another breath."

The look he cast at me was filled with worry and indecision before he nodded and laid me carefully on the floor. Showing me, he still had a few shreds of humanity left to him and flashing him a small smile before I turned my gaze back to Reiji, who was glowering darkly at what he was seeing. To have him demand again to tell him the names, names that were tied to my past — sending me over the edge into oblivion.

When I next opened my eyes, I saw the room bathed in the soft golden glow of the sun. Telling me, I had been out for several hours. My body is still aching as I slowly sat up. He was glancing around the room until my eyes landed on Reiji. Who was sleeping at an angle in a chair? His hair mused, and from the way, his one hand was thrust into the black mass, from running his hand through it repeatedly. He had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and had the top four buttons of his black dress sure undone, showing his pale toned chest. While in his other hand was his glasses, held haphazardly.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I saw him sitting there. His face relaxed but looking haggard in his sleep and taking care to stand up. I licked my lips, feeling how chapped they were. With tentative steps, I made my way to the small two-seater couch in the room and grabbed the blanket off it.

My body was protesting the movement, though it was for the best, I padded on the soft carpet to Reiji's side and taking with my free hand his glasses, folding them up and setting them on the little side table. Before taking the blanket and putting on him.

It was covering his lap when my wrist was caught in a vice-like grip of his gloved hand — making my eyes dart to his face. Where I saw his eyes were barely open. Just mere slits of red that were glazed in sleep. Settling the blanket, I attempted to remove his hand from my wrist to have him tug on it and pulling me towards him. Quickly I braced myself on the back of the chair as my face halted inches from his face.

"Stay."

"No. Let me go, Reiji-san."

"Stay."

"No. Please, let me go, Reiji-san."

"Please don't leave. Stay."

"No, Reiji-san. Now, let me go."

His voice slurred with sleep, telling me he wasn't even fully conscious of having this conversation. The frown marring his brow as I rejected him, hurt me. But right now, I needed a way from him — needed space to think. So moving my arm that was bracing me, I gently pried his fingers from my wrist. Only to get a soft, defeated sigh.

I stepped back away from him as his eyes closed. While he snuggled further into the chair, I couldn't help but think just how sexy he looked like this. Unkempt, like a wild creature. Breathtakingly beautiful as the faint sunlight peeking around the heavy curtains made his white skin glow. Shaking my head, I turned and left the room.

Why 

It had been two days since the ball and everyone in the house was quiet. Everyone was walking around as if on eggshells. It was to be expected since I had returned in a rather foul mood and with a somewhat withdrawn Kagome. The latter who had not yet been able to give me the answers I had wanted of her. Even when she tried to write what I had asked, her body writhed in pain.

Some part of me found it pleasurable. Even as Kagome's blue eyes, so void of emotions stared up at me. Pain flickering across her face as tears streamed down her face. I knew that something had changed between us when I had awoken in my room. A blanket covering my legs to keep me warm, glasses folded up on the table next to me, and Kagome having left the room.

It was only reinforcing to me that I had not dreamed of the conversation with her. I was asking her to stay and being rejected three times by her. It hurt, but when something is said three times, it is binding. A Simple spell. For some reason, I was uncomfortable with whatever had changed. And now (not that I care) none of the Mukami's would talk to me. My brothers would whisper about how different Kagome was, but go silent when I appeared.

The feel of the silent blame laid on my shoulders was like a very uncomfortable mantle. While in part, it was my fault, I would never admit it. My pride would never allow me to realize I had made a mistake in a state of strong emotions.

The one thing that had not changed was that Kagome still came to my room each evening after I returned from school. Though she didn't talk to me, she did as asked, before we either played chess or experimented with poisons and medications I was producing. She never looked at me unless I commanded it of her, which was how we were right now. I was reading a book while she just sat there, hands folded in her lap, staring at them.

"Why?"

I lifted my head to look at her. I was wondering if I had misheard. Only to see her staring in my direction, but just past me. Her face school into that perfect polite society mask, giving nothing away.

"Why, what Kagome."

Silence filled the room again as she lowered her eyes. Feeling a bit annoyed at her lack of response, I went back to reading and wanting to get the chapter done.

"You live by two philosophies, right? I_f it is not perfect, it doesn't need to exist._ And schadenfreude _happiness in the misfortune of others_."

She was not bothering to look up at her as she spoke. I finished the page and turned it. She was beginning on the next as I gave her a soft _hm_ in acknowledgment of what she was asking — earning me a soft sigh in return. To hear cloth rustling as she stood up.

"Sit. Stay."

When I spoke, I used a hand to point back to the chair. I had not dismissed Kagome. So when I heard her sit back down. I did lift my head to give her a pointed look. Only to hear a soft _woof_ directed at me. Less than amused by this, I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just... bark at me?"

The slight nod of her head was my answer. I was taking a deep breath through my nose, letting it hiss out between my lips.

"Why?"

"You pointed and told me to sit and stay. That is what you do to a dog, is it not?"

Feeling my ire rise at her comment. I just shake my head at her, before muttering to myself about impertinent girls before returning to my book. Only to be distracted from it again.

"Why, Reiji?"

This time I chose to ignore her question. Finding it meaningless and wondering if she was trying to provoke me into another fit of rage. I just pressed my lips into a thin line and kept on reading. Until I heard her get up again. This time I didn't bother to tell her to do a single thing. As I listened to her move around my room, closing the curtain on my window before coming to stand just at the edge of my vision. And still, I chose to ignore her.

Two days of just building a wall between us. Reiji's words to Ruki playing over in my head. He was a demon, and I had let my guard down. I was his possession. An object to be owned. A servant to be obedient. Even if what he said was in the heat of anger, it hurt. And I didn't want to open back up.

Because of what happened now, others were suffering. The rest of the Sakamaki's were keeping their distance and showing actual manners when around me. But they didn't talk to me outright anymore. More so when it would set of Reiji.

So finally, after two days of silence with Reiji, I figured I would have to be the bigger person. Take that first step to try and work through it. It was a simple question. One word having so many reasons. His tone curt and agitated when he responded. He was making me pause.

Finally, I flung his two life philosophies back at him. Only to receive a _hm_ in response. Just to be treated like an animal, which I didn't appreciate. So I acted like a child, earning more of his displeasure. So when he didn't answer my question the second time I just got up. When he didn't stop me, I went and shut his curtains. Steeling myself for what I was about to do.

Making my way back towards him. Stopping just in the area, I knew he could still see me.

"Why Reiji do I still exist if I am not perfect?"

I forced my body to stop shaking as I reached up behind me and pulled the zipper on my dress down. I was watching as Reiji's body froze before he turned to look at me fully. His eyes went wide as he sucked in a quick breath. Eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Stop that; it is indecent. And what nonsense are you spouting about?"

I couldn't help the smile that curled my lips upwards. As I let put an arm under my breast as I finished unzipping my dress to hold it up. I was allowing my eyes to meet his as I gave a dry laugh.

"Nonsense? No, it is not. _We_ both know I am not perfect. And you value perfection. You _expect_ it from everyone and yourself. So why do I still exist?"

The small pause he gave before speaking.

"The curse is the imperfection. It took the emotions from your eyes."

At his response, I gave a cold laugh that would do several demons I know very proud. It was mirthless and angry.

"That is a bunch of bullshit, Reiji-san, and you know it. That is just a band-aid. I am far from perfect. And since you are in denial, let me give you physical proof, Master Sakamaki."

Letting my feelings carry me, I spun around and making sure my hair flipped over my shoulder. The dress was sliding down my right arm. I slipped out the sleeve to give Reiji a damned good view of my right side.

The sharp intake of breath was all I needed to hear.

"There, physical proof, you cannot deny my imperfection. So tell me, Master Sakamaki, why do I still exist. I am useless to you. Why do you refuse to end me?"

Again I turned, so I was facing him again. Pushing and goading him. There had to be an answer he could give. What I saw in his eyes was what I guess he hid very well all the time.

After a few minutes, he didn't respond to me. I couldn't help it. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I pulled my dress back on — the burning of tears as they filled my eyes. I bit my lip as he just stared transfixed to me. Unwilling to answer my questions. So I walked to his door. I was pausing to see if he would say something, anything. When nothing was forthcoming, I opened the door, stepped out, and closed it softly behind me. Then I ran, tears falling down my face to my room — pain swelling in my chest.

What 

As I stood there with the rest of my brothers, the Mukami's and the pureblood founders. I was staring at the now-closed door. Again two more days had gone by since I had last interacted with Kagome. And how it had ended had left a bitter taste in my mouth. She had been very improper and forceful. While the latter was not exactly a surprise as it often happened with my brothers, she never acted that way with me. More-so when she was blatantly shoving her imperfection (One I was not aware of) in my face.

Her question, once she made it clear what she meant, had shocked me. She had essentially asked me why I had not killed her and disposed of her body. Frankly, I was unprepared and in shock. Therefore was unable to answer what she was asking. Only to have her run from my room. The smell of unshed tears tainting the air in her wake.

Everyone had been more cautious after that. The looks I had been getting were grating on my nerves. With a small sigh, I coughed to get everyone else's attention as we all heard the soft muttering of Kagome to Yui. Who had started the second part of her awakening?

"We should adjourn ourselves to the living room. It would probably be wiser and to not have Kagome's sharp tongue lashing into us further."

With that said, I turned and made my way down the hall to the staircase. For once, I was not feeling up to teleporting. My mind was fraught with so many thoughts. Mostly about Kagome. I could honestly, another shock to me, careless who Yui chose when she awakened, as long as it was not me. The only blood I wanted was Kagomes. She belonged to me and by my side.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone else was either standing around or sitting on the furniture as I took myself to the fireplace and rested my arm against the mantle, leaning to it. No bride had ever finished the first awakening to make it this far. So we were all strained. But somehow, the mystery that was a part of Kagome knew.

"Emotionally stunted Neanderthals...haha. Your little birdie has a way with words, Reiji."

I was tilting my head to look at Laito, noting that everyone else was looking at him as well. I just stared blankly at him. I was again feeling torn in two. The need to take Kagome to the task and punish her for being impertinent and talking like that to not just myself, but everyone else. But also feeling elated, even aroused by her taking command like a proper lady of a household and directing all of us to do the appropriate thing and getting out of Yui's room while she was going through the change.

"I won't disagree with your younger brother. Then again, she is a sight to see when she is like that though her eyes are blank, empty blue orbs. The flush on her face, the veritable wave of physical emotion that she infused into her aura to thrash us with. Beautiful is the only way to describe her, Reiji."

Irritation washing through me as I turned to look at Carla Tsukinami. Letting it show on my face to which I received a cynical looking smile as his yellow eyes showed a longing for but a few seconds before glossing over.

"Oh. So you ever going to be honest with us... me... and elucidate more on your history with Kagome."

I felt my lips curling into a cold smile, that would be just as calculating. The flat glare Carla continued to give me before movement behind me drew my attention. I saw Shin look very uncomfortable.

As the younger of the two Tsukinami's brothers opened his mouth to speak. A very familiar aura seemed to settle around us as the front door opened. Causing, I am sure all of us in the living room to look. There stood my father, tall and proud as he walked in. His presence was commanding our attention.

But it was the three that filtered in behind him that made (At least me) everyone go still. Even my unrefined brothers and the halfbreed Mukami's had enough sense to straighten up or stand, for there were three other lords of the North, East, and West. Their auras were mixing and becoming a dense, almost suffocating mantle.

"Gentlemen. Has it happened yet?"

Silence ensued for, but a second or two before (out of everyone), Shu spoke up. Since I did not doubt that everyone else was thinking the same thing as me. Why were the other lords here?

"Not yet, father. She is being attended to right now."

Stillness settled over the room as no one spoke up after that. The minutes were ticking by, being accounted for by the grandfather clock. Until the sound of a door opening and shut broke the monotony as soft footfalls were heard on the hardwood floors. Telling all there, who knew who was attending Yui, that they'd be updated soon.

The sound of her stopping as she gave a muted gasp, before coming to stand in the middle of the room and adequately addressing my father and the other Lords. Two of which came forward, touching her and being overly familiar with her.

It filled me in on who else in the demon world she knew. Once she was free, she made her way to the Lord of the West, calling him _her Lord_, before said male lifted her face and nuzzled her affectionately.

He was telling her that she was causing problems. Only to joking brush him off.

Times slowed down around me. This was not normal as I watched him reach for her neck as she flinched back. The flicker of exasperation in his citrine eyes before they were blank once more. Not happy at her denying him the right to break the 'simple' curse, making me happy to some degree.

The moment was broken when Ayato spoke up, asking how they all knew Kagome. The answer was less than pleasant as a collective of hisses, and whistles came at the reply. Well, minus the Tsukinami who knew this information. For myself, I was in shock and feeling a large amount of vexation at learning that Kagome was the acting Lady of the West.

I was beside myself as I slammed the door on all thirteen of the vampires. I was wondering just how stupid they could be. A lot apparently from their actions and reactions. But the problem lay with Yui. The poor girl finally hit that point and was making the last and final change from human to a vampire — a rare occurrence.

And due to it happening while she was sleeping, she had not come down to dinner. Which had caused a small stir? So as it was agreed to check on her. The surprise arrival of not just the Mukami's, but also the Tsukinami's. From there, things had taken off on a tangent. Before she could say anything, a pulse of power echoed throughout the house. And then she was alone in the foyer.

Letting a small smile played across her lips as she sat on the edge of Yui's bed. Hand smoothing down her blond hair and making the girl awaken enough to look at her with glazed eyes. As she attempted to smile up at me.

"Kagome?"

"Shush, Yui. The change is happening. It could take as long as a few hours to a few days. And I won't lie to you... it is painful. Last one to do it was around four hundred centuries ago."

"Oh...Will I be able too?"

With a small nod of my head to affirm that I believed that she would, Yui seemed to relax more. Body sinking into the soft mattress as she watched me.

"Yui, I need to know who the last person to drink your blood."

The faint flush of her cheeks, which were jaundice looking from being in pain. She mouthed what she didn't want to say aloud — leaving me a bit shocked before I chuckled. It would cause a stir, but it made sense. And in my opinion, I thought they'd balance each other out.

"Then that is who will be your mate or husband, Yui. For better or worse."

The soft laugh she gave as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep was all I needed to know. With that, I stood up and made my way out of the room. Ready to inform all thirteen of the 'barbaric' gentlemen downstairs. Each was invested in her, but only one could be her significant other.

So wrapped up in my thoughts as I started to descend the stairs to the living room. I was formulating the words in my mind as I heard Shu speaking. Seemingly odd, I lifted my gaze from my feet and focused on what was around me as several powerful and familiar aura hit my senses, making me stop as I gave a quiet gasp.

Before, my eyes were now the twelve who were here originally, with an additional four. But my gaze was only focused on one of them. And at once, so many thoughts and emotions washed through me.

Realizing I was being rude, I finished making my way to the bottom of the stairs. Making my way to stand in the middle of the living room before curtsied respectfully.

"My Lords. Welcome to the Sakamaki Mansion."

As I righted myself, my person was accosted by the Lord of the East and spun around. Leaf green eyes framed by bright orange hair looking up at me. The smile that boyish face delighted as I was set on the ground again, a quick and polite peck placed on my forehead.

"Oka-san. It is good to see you."

Opening my mouth to reply, I was cut off as the Lord of the North shoved his way into my field of vision. His rough hand coming out the rub my hair much to my chagrin. Blue eyes were laughing as his long black ponytail swayed back and forth, speaking of mischief.

"Kagome, I am so glad you're alive. Ayame and the pups have missed you."

Unable to help myself and laughed. It was both happy and sad, sounding to my ears. When it finally died down, a low cough broke the quiet — tilting my head to the side to peek between my two friends, looking at the Lord of the West. Who had his typical stoic mask on his face as he looked at me with golden eyes.

Not even asking, the two in front of me parted, making way for me. Slowly I walked towards the Lord of the West and again curtsied. Only to have one of his long, pale fingered hands grabbed my chin and lifted my face to him, before bending down and nuzzling my cheek affectionately.

"Miko. You always seem to cause problems."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. And I see, Lord Karlheinz delivered my message to you."

"Indeed, Miko. You chose a distinctive way to tell me you resurfaced."

Giving a cheeky grin as I felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders. It was drawing another laugh from me as I surged forward and hugged the cold, distant Lord of the West. Only to hear a collective gasp from those behind me as I started to count down in my head for a reaction.

"_The hell!_ How do you even know these people?"

A low growl was let out from my lord before I could even respond.

"I see Karl, that your brood lacks manners in being polite. Kagome, how is a girl?"

I was pausing before disentangling myself from Sesshomaru. I looked up at him and frowned.

"She will make the change. It could be either a few minutes, an hour to a day or two, my lord."

"I see. Now about what happened and this weak curse, would you like me to remove it?"

With his words, I watched as he raised a clawed finger to the choker. Only to flinch back from it, giving a small shake of my head. It was what bound me to Reiji-san. The look in my eyes must have told him all he needed to know because what he said in the next instant left me at a loss.

"We will all be staying until the young lady finishes her change and bonds to her life mate. As it is not every day that a human makes the change or a demon is bonded for life."

Before I could tell him that this was unnecessary, a steady pulse accompanied by a blood-curdling scream enveloped the house. It was making me cringe as I stepped further away from Sesshomaru and the other lords. Spinning on the ball of my foot, I marched towards the young male that had fed from Yui last.

His eyes widen as he stared at me. Face showing fear as his eyes darted behind me to the Lords, before I go back to my own. I was grabbing his wrist in my hand and clamping down tightly, before growling that he should come. Then half dragging him up the stairs and into the room. My aura flaring in a threatening manner to the others to not follow.

Once we reached the door, I jerked it open and thrust him in. A smile on my face as he came back to himself. Just as he was yanked violently into the room, I shut the door heard the low growls. My face flushed as I wished him silently, good luck, and made my way back down to the living room. I was not sure how long they'd be in that room, cementing their bond. It could be days or until he knocked up poor Yui.

Either way, Kanato was going to be smug when this was all over.

Who

Standing there, staring up at the towering castle, eyes narrowed as I mentally prepared myself. It had been almost two weeks since Kagome had left with 'her' Lord of the West. Two weeks with her words replaying over and over in my head. Words that I craved to hear. Words to me that was the biggest compliment that could be given to me. So why did they make me feel as if I was insulted and something disgusting?

It was the day after Kanato and Yui had emerged from her room. The changes to her were noticeable. Hair longer, pink eyes a bit redder, but still very light. Skin pale, fingernails a bit longer and tiny little fangs in her mouth. She always acted like the mousy girl she was, showing that somehow she retained some of her humanity.

The smile she wore was soft but held a harder edge. Kanato was damn near unbearable. But that didn't bother me much; I had already known I was not her mate. So, when it had been announced after breakfast, that the Lords would be returning to their lands. Laito had asked Kagome if she would return with her _Lord_.

She had glanced at me, but I had chosen to ignore her. Which I assumed had made her leave. Curling my lip as the gate to the castle was opened by an imp who glared impudently up at me, before motioning, I should follow him.

Doing so, I let those parting words she told me to reply to. She told me that _I was my father's child in every sense._ Kagome was somehow making that into an insult. The blank face as she said it, before turning and walking right out the mansion's front door. Not once pausing to look back at me, even as the Lord of the West called her his Imouto. And I didn't bother to call for her as the Lord told me of the East that I was an idiot — realizing in my shock that I had been wrong about their relationship. She was not his intended mate, no he saw her as a sister, and he was her brother.

Now I was being led to the where said Lord of the West met with people visiting him. His castle was sparse but tastefully elegant. Masculine in almost every way. But there were touches here and there that showed a female's touch. Of which I was sure was Kagomes.

The soft knocking on the door drew me from my thoughts. Only to hear the blunt command to enter.

Upon entering the room, I let my eyes do a glance. I was placing it as a study. The walls were lined with shelves. There was a large throw rug in the middle of the room with four plush looking dark leather chairs. Two of which were filled with the Lords of the East and North. Behind the grandiose white ash wood, the desk was the Lord of the West. Who's Aurelian gaze was pinning me to the floor I stood on.

"Oh, lookie what the cat drug in. A brainless child."

I was taking a deep breath not to give a scathing remark back to the Lord of the North as I was waved into the room. Once I was inside the door shut. I was sure that the imp would have slammed it if he was allowed. There was no mistaking the disgruntled aura he gave off when he saw me.

"What is your business here, young Sakamaki?"

I was letting my cerise colored eyes meet his gaze. I refused to flinch or back down as I straightened myself to my full height.

"I have come to reclaim what is mine. Where is Kagome?"

My voice didn't waver as I laid out what I wanted and demanded he tells me. Knowing already that showing even the slightest bit of fear or hesitation, and I'd be dead in a second. My instincts were running on high as I earned intrigued glances from all three of the room occupants. Though I never took my gaze from the white-haired male behind the desk.

The small smirk that curled one side of his mouth told me he was amused. But he picked up the papers before him and shuffled them. He was dragging out the confrontation more than I thought it needed.

"She is not here."

"Then tell me where she is. I will go to procure her from that location."

The burst of laughter from the Lords sitting between the Lord of the West and me were a bit disconcerting while the Lord of the West fixed a cold glare at me.

"That would be very unwise. Kagome is visiting her family at their shrine in Tokyo."

"I see. Thank you for your time, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that said, I spun in place and marched to the door, opening and stepping through and closing it behind me. Though I had been warned, I was given the information about where Kagome was. There was plenty that was not said in that exchange, and I took seriously for what it was. Approval.

The imp was there waiting for me. Quickly I followed the demon, but he didn't lead me to the gates of the castle. Instead, we went up several staircases to a section of the castle that, while clean, was not used very often. The room he led me to had a circle in the middle. Before, I was motioned to step into the center before the imp activated it.

I was barely catching his parting words of how I was not worthy before the world shifted around me. My stomach was bottoming out as I was now standing outside on an empty street. Turning, I saw a long traditional staircase that led to most shrines. At the top was a red Tori gate that said _Sunset Shrine_ — making me smirk at the play of words since Higurashi meant the same thing.

Slowly I mounted the stairs, taking them one at a time as I tried to figure out how to say what I had to say. Still, nothing came to my mind as I passed through the Tori gates. There before me was the object of my quest, sweeping the stone pathway to the small prayer shrine. Her body was swaying in time to the movement of the broom, showing just how focused she was on her task.

"What do you want, demon."

Turning my gaze away from Kagome, I saw a young man with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes staring at me. His posture told me he was ready in case I decided to make myself a threat. Though he was the same height as me, I could tell he had a small amount of spiritual ability.

"I have come to... talk...to Kagome."

The way his eyes narrowed as a small snort drew our attention to the other occupant in the courtyard. Blue eyes were looking in our direction as the broom was held loosely in pale hands.

"Then talk."

"Sis?"

"It is okay, Souta. I think you should go into the house and inform mother we have a guest."

When the young boy spoke up, calling Kagome his sister. I had to look at him again. For some reason, I figured that her siblings would look like her. Then again, I bore no resemblance to Shu. I was turning my gaze back to Kagome, who looked annoyed but still patient while waiting for me to respond.

Lost in the simplicity of the chore, I did my best to not think about anything. But for some reason, my mind always came back to Reiji. Even now, after he rejected me, and I spoke the words I knew he craved to hear. My mind wanted to dwell on him. It hurt me each day to be away from him.

Not just because of the curse, no because he, in his imperious manner, had my heart. He was making me berate myself for always falling for the ones with an ego that borders on a flipping ID. So when I heard Souta speak loudly, his aura flaring weakly, I stopped what I was doing and paid attention to my surroundings.

As if summoned by my thoughts, there he stood. I was looking down at my brother. There was amusement in his body language as if he found the idea of my brother's actions were something or another. So I decided to say something when he spoke up.

Two weeks of nothing since I left, and now of all times, he wanted to speak with me. Oh, that was rich. His arrogance never ceased to amaze me. Not that I didn't find some part of it charming, due to the fact I could poke at it and rile him up. So with that, I told my brother to tell our mother to set another place at the table.

"Speak."

The shocked look on his face at my command gave me flutters in my stomach. I was sure that he was unaware that when he was commanded to do something, that he showed desire in those deep burgundy eyes of his.

When a minute or two had gone by, and he said nothing. I closed my eyes. I was willing myself to stay calm. Reiji was most definitely a difficult man. Full of pride and arrogance. Some of it was founded, while some of it was just his ego due to his past. I knew it very well after living with them for half a year in his care and tender mercies.

Opening my eyes, I saw that he was staring at me. His red eyes were darkening to a garnet color as he watched me. Reiji was trying to read me. I knew I was an open book, didn't care to hide my emotions. With a deep breath, I finally broke the silence.

"What do you want, Reiji-sama?"

The slow blink he gave me as his posture stiffened. Allowing me to see his mind shift through all the possible answers. Meaning he was overthinking how simple it was.

"I have come to procure you."

I was pressing my lips together, letting my face go neutral. I pulled my aura close to my body to keep him from being able to read my aura's fluctuations.

"Oh. Why do you need to 'procure' me, Reiji-sama?"

The slight hesitation was showing in his body language before he went utterly rigid at my words. He was not liking me questioning him.

"Because, Kagome, you are mine."

My eyes were narrowed as I mentally sighed to myself. We were back in this again. Me being Reiji's property. It hurt.

"Where, Reiji-sama, did you get that notion?"

Though his body stayed stiff, his eyes flicked away from my own for but a second. He was telling me more than he probably wanted me to know. But this had to happen. For good or bad, this had to happen. Nothing was easy, ever.

"...Kagome..."

Lifting a hand, I made him stop. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses at me and not liking me being rude.

"No. Answer me, Reiji-sama. We are on my home turf. You will respect me here, at least."

The way he pressed his thin lips into a barely visible line as I let what I was feeling show in my voice a little bit. After another few minutes of silent, he tilted his head just a little to show his ascent.

"Because I believe that is where you belong, Kagome. No more or less."

It took a lot not to show my surprise and shock. He had said so much but so little with those two sentences. And I would be damned if I gave him the upper edge, by my heart fluttering in my chest with what might be hope.

Taking a slow deep breath, I shifted my body, hands back on the broom. Leaning on it a bit, showing a more relaxed posture. Something Reiji seemed to appreciate as I saw his shoulders drop just a little.

"When did you come to... that conclusion, Reiji-sama?"

His head tilted at my question, eyes glazing just slightly in the setting sun. Showing me, he was thinking about it. Meaning he hadn't noticed. And it was killing me inside. As if he was stringing me along by an invisible tether. The one I had let get tied around me.

"When... I guess it was about a week ago. But if I had to think of an approximate date. The day you walked out of the mansion after Kanato and Yui emerged. Your parting words... they did not make me happy. I didn't understand..."

The fact his perfectionist persona was starting to crack. I didn't think he realized it was doing it as he stared at me. Again I just blinked slowly at him. My mind recalling the advice from not only Sesshomaru but also my two other good friends and extended family. The latter had been very vocal.

This was the hard part. I could not back down or bend. It would make me weak and prey. A thing I never wanted to be again. The centuries I had worked so hard to better myself. I was becoming stronger and more adept.

"Who are you, Reiji?"

The sharp intake of breath at me, dropping the honorific after his name. Only to watch as confusion washed over his face.

"Reiji Sakamaki, of course."

At his words, I frowned at him. Shaking my head slightly, I let my face show my dissatisfaction clearly and knowing that my eyes were still blank pools. His statement was all I needed to know. Turning, I started to make my way back to the house and showing my back to him in dismissal.

I heard the low growl of frustration from him as I made my way slowly towards where I would find succor from my family once again — forcing my body not to start to shake from what it was feeling at his words.

I was almost to the front door when I was grabbed from behind. Pulled flush against a thin, but the well-muscled chest. Letting my body go limp, I waited. He was not one for open displays of affection. He was a man of words and actions. Mostly the former.

"Who am I?... I am frustrated. I am cross. I am bored. I am lonely. I...am...not perfect...Kagome. I am still learning. But most of all... I am...I do not belong to myself. I am stubborn, prideful, and exceptionally foolish. I am blind."

At his softly spoken words. Words that would not be audible if he hadn't brought his head down, resting his chin on my shoulder. But that was not enough. It was many revelations that I know delivered powerful blows to his ego. None of it was what had to be said.

"Who are you, Reiji Sakamaki."

This time I did not make it a request. I made my voice sound firm, demanding when I all I wanted to do was run away and hide. Unwilling to continue this. But it was necessary. Demons were peculiar. I could not show weakness or hesitation.

Again he was silent. Each time he exhaled, it tickled across my cheek. But still, I waited. My body hardening as I tensed my muscles and made to move away from him, only to have his arms tighten to the point of pain around me. He was acting as if he was Kanato with his Teddy.

"I, Reiji Sakamaki, am your mate. I have wronged you. I come seeking your forgiveness."

Dropping my head, so my chin was resting on my chest. My hair was slipping slightly to hide my face from his view at his admission. Glad he couldn't see my smile. There was just one thing that was left to be asked.

"How does that make you feel, Reiji?"

"Scared. Terrified. But at the same time, proud, dignified, safe, and at home."

His instant answer was more than enough as I brought my hands up and rested them on his arms, where they crossed over my chest. The broom had dropped to the ground with a clatter, as I let my fingers dance across the soft cotton of his shirt. My body was relaxing and leaning into him and tilting my head to the side in a show of submission while asking for my forgiveness for leaving him.

The moment he nuzzled my neck with his nose, I couldn't help the blush that bloomed over my skin as my body shuddered.

"It is never easy. Love is harsh. But if it is worked at, it will give you the greatest strength. The strength that your father never had, Reiji. And as your mate, I will always do my best by and for you."

A soft rumbling growl that vibrated through his chest let me know he accepted my words.

17 Years Later (3rd person/General P.O.V)

He stood there, glaring at the empty house. Eyes narrowed at the fact that none of the servants had arrived and aired it out and warmed it. It was unacceptable. And being slightly drenched from the downpour outside didn't help matters. Teleportation or not, it left him irritated.

"Reiji."

His name rolling off the lips of his mate had him turning to look at her. In a few hours, it would be their seventeenth mating anniversary. And his oldest child had insisted that they go ahead and arrive at their summer house before everyone else. To have time alone together, knowing that once all her uncles, aunt, and cousins showed up that they'd get absolutely no rest.

When his eyes landed on her, he saw she was smiling at him, but her blue eyes were darkening. The rain had dampened her hair enough that it was sticking to her pale forehead.

"I am not happy, Kagome. The familiars should have been here and had the house prepped."

Reaching up, he took his glasses from his nose and pinched the bridge. Closing his eyes as he sighed. It wasn't like the house was dirty. They had been there only a month ago. But still, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The limo they were in had broken down miles from the summer house. Causing him to drain himself by teleporting both of them to it's offered sanctuary.

"Reiji...Please."

When Kagome spoke up again, he heard the faint tremor in her voice — drawing him from his thoughts. Reiji looked at her. I looked at her. Only to wonder how she had gotten wet from the waist down so badly.

When she let out a pained whimper, it hit him. His mouth was going slack as a small wave of panic welled up in him. They were the only ones in the damn house. The house that had once been his mothers' retreat. Bequeathed upon their mating by his father. Of course, Kagome had taken a liking to it.

Now she was standing in the foyer looking at him as pain rippled across her face as she started to double over with a contraction. It was not a man's place to deliver. In fact, it was a huge taboo. She was leaving him feeling at a loss for what to do.

"_Dammit Reiji, pull your fucking head out of your ass! I need you right now!_"

Flinching at the shrill scream, he moved forward and scooped her up and doing his best to not wrinkle his nose at the smell of amniotic fluid and how it felt seeping into his skin. While looking at his mate, who was starting to curl up in a ball in his arms as her body was wracked in a contraction.

He hated seeing her like this and had since the first pregnancy. Though he loved his daughters.. all six of them... But the pain that his little spitfire of a wife was not something he liked unless he inflicted it on her person when she was more than willing participant.

Walking swiftly to their bedroom. Reiji quickly settled her on the bed. Shifting some pillows to raise her into a semi-sitting position. Eyes were darting around the room. This shouldn't be happening. She was only 31 weeks along. Just sigh of being eight months. And this had been a rather hard pregnancy on her already. Several times she had almost miscarried in the first and early second trimesters. Swallowing reflexively, he felt the panic returns. Unsure of what to do.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. I know you have read books on pregnancy after Reijina was born... and re-read them all for the next five as well. So please... help me..."

His eyes were immediately back on her as her words sank in. He had. The fact she had caught him doing so had embarrassed him greatly. But knowing about it helped keep him calm. But reading and doing are two different things.

"What...I... tell me...what to do..."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Earning him, a gentle smile laced with distress as Kagome nodded. Standing there, he watched her as she took a few deep breaths.

"Get towels, heat water, a pair of scissors, and something to clamp with and then get my damned pants and panties off me."

Nodding his head, Reiji dashed out of the room. Just in time, as she screamed again, it echoing through the silent house. Making him flinch at it, while glad he wasn't in the room with her.

After obtaining everything, she had asked for mostly from the servants quarters. He was back in the room, lighting a fire in the fireplace to heat the water in the kettle and glancing over his shoulder to the bed to see that Kagome was soaked through with sweat and was shivering slightly.

Mentally he cursed himself as he rushed to her side. Noting her eyes were closed as she focused on her breathing. Taking a deep breath, he flicked his wrist and sliced the dress from her person, getting her underwear in the process and frowning at the fact that they were tinted with the dark red of her blood.

Turning his head to see her looking at him, she mumbled what he needed to do. Feeling a bit disgusted by it, he complied by shifting her and the pillows to the end of the bed. Lifting her legs, so her knees were bent, giving him an unrestricted view of her. Taking his ability to rationalize from him as he saw more blood seep from her sex.

"Do not lock up on me, Reiji... do you see the baby? It's head, feet, anything?"

With a quick shake of his head as he looked over her swollen belly. Into blue eyes that were almost black with agony as another contraction hit her. Making her distended abdomen flex and shift, like one, would see a cat do when they stretch.

"Push?"

He had no clue. But at his word, he got Kagome to quirked an eyebrow and smiled at him as she complied. This went on for what felt like hours, though according to the miniature grandfather clock in the room, it was not more than thirty minutes. Eventually, he saw his child start to crown.

Just as the kettle whistled loudly, having reached its boiling point. When Kagome growled, he better get the water, towels, and everything else, he felt fear crawl down his spine. The dark tone in her voice was only heard when she was angry and beyond any reasoning. Giving a silent nod, he did as told, swiftly.

Once he was kneeling between her legs, he could see the dark tufts of hair on the head of the baby. Who had slipped a few more inches from her womb? Sucking his bottom lip in as he steeled his nerves. He pours a little bit of the hot water on a towel, dampening it before lifting it and wiping the area around the birth canal.

Body moving as if he was no longer a part of it. He told Kagome to breathe deep and push hard after her next contraction. Hands coming up just in time as she finished pushing to grab the base of the head and help slide his child from her. The warm towel instantly being wrapped around his newborn. Lifting the child, he stuck a finger into its mouth, swirling it around and scooping out most of the mucus. Before jostling the baby, in what he hoped was the correct manner, to dislodge the rest — earning him a small cry before the child settled.

The smell was overpowering his senses as he looked down in awe at the child he now held in one hand. While he fumbled for the scissors, only to realize he needed to sterilize them and the clamp. With dexterity and precision from years of making tea and experimenting, he lifted the kettle. He poured the heated water over the implements, now resting on another of the clean towels.

Satisfied that they'd be clean enough, Reiji moved the towel from over his child, placing the clamp about two inches from the belly. Again earning him a small cry, but this one of displeasure as he reached for the scissors and snipped the cord. Hearing a sickening squelching sound as the placenta slipped from his mate onto the hardwood floor.

He was not caring at all as he stared down at the baby — awe showing on his normally stoic face. Lifting his face as he heard Kagome call his name, Reiji couldn't help but smile with pride. Standing up, he left the mess and came to sit by her on the bed carefully and gingerly handing her the baby.

"What do you want to name...him?"

At his words, he saw Kagome's eyes go wide as she looked down at the child she now held. The smell of tears mingling with her sweat and everything else as she realized she gave birth to a boy. A small smile playing on her lips before she looked up at him. Mischief shining in her eyes. Letting him know she was up to something.

"Adam... as he is the first son..."

The meaning of her words were not lost on him at all. His father's project had failed with Yui after she turned. And while Kagome couldn't be turned due to what she was and being immortal already, all his children were pure-blooded vampires. Grinning back at her, he just nodded his head before moving away. He'd give her time to enjoy their newest addition and rest while he cleaned up everything.

Looking at the small clock, he saw it was now about nine o'clock in the morning. Well, past the time, both of them should have been. And through the curtains, he saw bright golden sunlight. The irony of it all was not lost on him.

The sound of voices filtering through the thick doors had Reiji stirring. Frowning at how loud everyone was being, he glanced down at Kagome, who he had moved back up the bed after replacing the bedding and sheets. She was asleep with their son nestled to her chest, her head on his shoulder, while one hand was grasping the hand attached to the arm being pinned.

Silently he counted in his head. Knowing that when they had not appeared that they'd all come looking for them. In their chambers, since his brothers had not an ounce of sense between them.

Sure enough, he hadn't even gotten to six before Laito, Ayato, and Subaru appeared. Lifting a finger to his mouth as the rest of his clan, daughters included appeared and moving his body just enough to reveal his sleeping mate and baby.

Feeling smug at the looks he got from his brothers as they saw the blue blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. As they realized what they saw and probably happened. Lifting his other arm, he waved at them to leave. Knowing that Reijina would take care of everything, though she was still very young, she was almost a perfect carbon copy of him, except her eyes were a beautiful blend of his red and Kagomes blue.

Once they were gone, having been herded by said child. Reiji settled himself back against the pillows. More than content to stay there all night and day with Kagome and their new son. Or at least until his father and the other Lords showed up for dinner later. Oh, he couldn't wait to rub his son in his father's face. But until that time, he was tired and content.

_**THE END!**_


	15. Ch 13 The Akatsuki Files 03 - PeinNagat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it and the characters it contains belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Same goes for InuYasha and its characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

He sat there at the large stone table looking at everyone gathered, including the two newest members Hidan and Deidara. Both were looking around furtively at everyone being gathered. Making a small smile twitched at the edges of his mouth, while the other senior members of the Akatsuki knew what was going on. But had been informed that they were to remain quiet about it, as this was a bit of initiation into the organization.

Pein could say he thoroughly enjoyed the tension building in the room as they all sat there in silence, waiting.

It was ten minutes later when a loud thud came from the large wooden doors behind him. Lifting a hand, he motioned for Konan to get up and let the person banging into them in. His gray eyes were taking in the way Kisame stiffened, Itachi slowly blinking his obsidian eyes. The quiet shifting of Sasori inside his war puppet as its head turned towards the door and how Tobi was no longer moving and focusing on the table.

The moment the doors creaked open, and Konan's soft voice told their visitor to enter. Pein let the smile that had been dancing at the edges of his mouth split his pierced face in half. Hidan and Deidara were staring at the interloper. Who soon presented themselves next to Pein, slamming a tall bamboo container on the table, causing Deidara to jump while Hidan just stared at the person.

A petite Raven-haired girl with pale skin, as she just seemed to stand there holding onto the bamboo container. Her face blank, eyes glazed as she looked at her hand, confused. Before Pein saw her raise it in his peripheral vision, he was noting the black bags under her eyes and pausing when he heard a stage whisper from their blond member.

"Dana, who is the chick, yeah? I wasn't aware we had another female member, outside of Konan. Yeah."

Before either Sasori or himself could answer, the woman had spoken up.

"You so owe me for this, you orange-haired, over pierced prick."

The soft, sweet-toned voice that came from the girl next to him was at odds with the words she spoke as he turned his head to look at her — seeing Konan sit back down in her seat chuckling. Pein raised an eyebrow as the girl turned her dark blue gaze on him. Knowing full well, she meant what she said. So, with a soft smile directed at her, he replied.

"Of course, Kagome. But first, the issue at hand. We have two new members that you need to check over."

At his words, he watched as she blinked her eyes, getting them to clear up as she let her head rotate, her gaze sweeping across those gathered in the room. The smile that spread across her face slowly reminding him of a cat as it cornered its prey. Oh, this was going to be good.

"So how do you want to do this today, Kagome. Singles or pairs?"

He was watching her as she tilted her head in contemplation before sighing quietly. The smile left her face as she faced him once more.

"Pairs. _But_ and I do mean, _but _I get to pick which pairs go first. Since you dragged my ass in here, knowing full well that I was up all night with three deliveries, two seriously wounded, and a person that has pneumonia in both their lungs. Sleep deprivation is not a pretty thing."

Again Pein just smiled softly at her and nodded his head in acquiescing to her demand. He had been well aware of what her night had been like. That she was on maybe two hours of sleep at best. But that was half the fun of her being here like this now.

"Of course."

The way she smiled at him had Pein feeling contented as he watched her flick her eyes around the table. He already knew who she would pick first. The fact that her body was relaxed now that Orochimaru hasn't helped matters considerably. The snake sanin had not only tried to take over Itachi's body at one point, but also make off with Kagome. So, after a serious beating at his hand, the man had left the organization, unfortunately taking his ring with him.

"Okay. Tobi, follow me, please."

Pein about swallowed his tongue when she spoke in that saccharine voice of hers, telling Tobi to follow her. Peeking at the said man, he saw his body stiffen as that single black eye looked through his orange swirled mask. One could not only see his terror but feel it as if it were a tangible thing.

"But Tobi's been a good boy, Miss Kagome."

"I am sure you have, now follow me. And Konan, the container is your favorite lemongrass and Jasmine tea, enjoy it."

With that said, Kagome, with her giant yellow backpack, walked towards the far wall, between where Tobi and Kakazu were sitting. She stopped before the wall and raised her hand, and placed it on the rock. Only to have a hidden door revealed as her hand glowed a pale purple-ish color.

"Tobi now would be good. Otherwise, you get no treatment."

The way she spoke sounded just like a mother to an errant child, though the underlying tone spoke volumes of possible pain. Soon she was joined by the man and vanished through the door, only to appear a second later and slap two strips of fuda paper on the door that Pein knew would cancel out any sounds of what went on inside.

"She's a fucking _heathen_! No way in hell is that woman getting near me, let alone touching my person."

The outburst from Hidan was something he had expected. Having figured that the Jashinist would instantly know what Kagome was — being an immortal servant to a dark god and all. Still, Pein pinned him with his gray, ringed eyes as he frowned.

"You will allow her to do what she needs to. Or you will suffer after I hold you down while she does her job. Is that understood, Hidan."

The baleful crimson glare he got as the tall silver-haired man went silent and then nodded his head. Leaning back and slouching in his seat as he sulked.

"Hey man, at least she is allowing us to be in pairs, meaning with our partner. When I met her, I had to be alone in the room with her that first time. It ain't so bad as long as you don't provoke her temper."

Pein looked at Kisame, who he knew was very uncomfortable with Kagome. But he wasn't wrong; he had been alone with Kagome, who had taken an overly keen interest in the shark man. An interest that had perturbed himself greatly. Though later he was assured that she wasn't 'interested' in a man like that. While Itachi just let a barely-there smirk appear on his lips.

"I don't see why you all are scared of her, yeah. She looks completely harmless to me. Yeah."

At Deidara's words, dark chuckles came from both Sasori and Kakazu. Making the blond look even more confused as he blew air out of his mouth, lifting his blond bangs from his face. Not amused at being laughed at. Soon silence filled the room as the minutes ticked by before the door opened, and Tobi came walking out. In his hands was a small little basket of what Pein knew to be Kagome's homemade baked goodies.

"Itachi, Kisame, get in here!"

The way she smiled at the duo, her voice coming out in a sing-song like a manner. Pein knew she was getting her second wind, and Tobi had not pissed her off. Lifting a brow as Itachi stood and made his way over to the door, walking as if he was gliding on air. While Kisame took his time, a frown on his face as he looked down at Kagome. Who, he knew, was smiling benignly up at the man.

The moment the door shut, Pein closed his eyes counting down in his head as Konan did her best to hide her laughter in the cup she had produced from somewhere to enjoy her tea. When the door opened, and Kagome leaned out, slapping four more fudas onto it, causing a small wave of energy to wash through the room as Kisame was heard grumbling about demanding women and not wanting to remove his cloak.

"Poor Kisame."

The two words from Konan and Pein opening his eyes to see both Hidan and Deidara staring at her with wide eyes as Konan continued just leisurely drinking her tea.

"Uh, what do you mean, poor Kisame, Konan?"

The blue-haired woman didn't even bother to look at Deidara or answer his question. Meaning he would have to.

"When Kisame joined a few years ago, replacing Itachi's last partner. Kagome took an avid interest in him. He fascinates her greatly, and she loves to get her hands on him when she is allowed. It is because of him that she now sees everyone in pairs but Tobi."

The way the blond bomb expert raised his eyebrows almost to his hairline was comical. As a loud snort coming from, Hidan drew their gaze to him.

"Oh, I just bet she does. Wench probably fucking enjoys watching him squirm at her damn touch. Fucking pansy-ass little dick cannot even handle her."

A tinkling laugh erupted in the silence that followed those words. The clink of a cup being set on the stone hewed table as the laughter continued for a few more seconds.

"Hidan, you might wanna show a bit more respect for the woman. And it isn't like your thinking. She is the Akatsuki's unofficial medic. She has been with the organization for a long time. You know what she is, so you know what she is 'possibly' capable of."

It was not often that Konan got chatty, or stopped drinking her tea. So with an amused snort, Pein just let his face go blank. She had spoken truly. Kagome was their medic, though he had to convince her after killing Hanzo and freeing her to join. It took a few months and a lot of tongue lashings. She was also the only one, other than Konan, who knew that this body everyone called 'Leader' was not his real body.

Silence descended upon the group again. Though now it was apparent to the members who had been there the longest, that the newest ones were getting nervous. The fact that Hidan knew Kagome was a priestess, and now the medic meant he couldn't touch her. Priestesses were very rare, especially ones that could channel their natural energy as a sage could. And there were only three known Sages in the world at the current time.

The moment the door opened, and Itachi glided out, followed by a purple-faced Kisame. A smiling Kagome appeared, her blue eyes lighting up and dancing with dark glee. The way she sighed as she leaned against the doorframe showing her happy and content face to them all as she collected herself, never failed to impress him. Though he still had not a clue what she did to the poor man behind the door. And she had about skinned him alive when he had pressed Kisame about it. Shrieking that was his business and between a doctor and her patients, very privileged.

Not wanting her wrath to be directed at him again after that, he had left it alone. It had hurt that she wouldn't even talk to him, let alone acknowledge his existence for almost a week afterward. An angry Kagome was a scary Kagome, also if she had no real combat skills or self-preservation and attracted danger to her like a magnet.

"Ah... Kakazu and his new punching bag."

When she called the next pair, he would have choked something been in his mouth. Kagome was well aware of the fact that Kakazu never kept a partner for very long. The man went through them like a person who was dehydrated after spending a week in the desert went through the water. So, her description was accurate.

"The hell you bitch. I have a name, and you will use it."

When Kakazu gave a dry chuckle at Hidan's words, he smartly stepped out of the way as Pein watched Kagome step out of the room and leveled her gaze on him. Standing her full height of five feet two inches, hands balled up into a fist and firmly planted there. Her blue eyes narrowed as they flashed dangerously. The way her lips curled into a devilish smile sent a small shiver down his back. This would be interesting.

"Last time I checked you Jashinist Masochist, a person had to give their names to have it used. So, why don't you stop and use that head of yours before you open that drivel spewing orifice you call a mouth. Just because you're some supposedly badass, scythe-wielding priest of a dark god, does not make you inept at being mannered. Now get that pale arse in the room and be a man, not a whiny little boy about it."

The fact the room was silent after she finished venting at a now stunned Hidan, Pein silently laughed to himself. Yup, this morning was turning out to be rather entertaining as the door slammed shut behind the trio after Hidan gave his name to her.

Again silence descended on the group as they sat there, Kisame occasionally shifting in his seat, face still purple, as he blushed. Itachi thought his face was blank, looked like he was laughing at the way his ebon colored eyes seemed to dance. Tobi was curled over the basket, fingers tracing the small details that Kagome had the odd habit of painting on it, still deciding on which of the goodies he would be eating. While Sasori just stared ahead of him, though Pein knew the man was thinking, as his partner remained silent.

"So, Leader-sama, how did you get...Kagome to be our 'unofficial' medic? I mean a cute girl like that and all, yeah."

Deidara's question was something that had been asked before. Though he would rather have Hidan there to answer it. But he knew that the man wouldn't ask, ever, more-so after whatever Kagome was putting him through.

"You are aware of how the Akatsuki organization founded, as well as how we got the Kage tower, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because that is how we acquired her, the last Kage of Amegakure, Hanzo, had her bound as a prisoner to do his bidding. I freed her and had to do a lot of convincing to get her to join us. Unofficially, of course. But that is now water under the bridge after all these years."

"So she was what like... six when you found her, yeah?"

"No. She was twenty when we found her. That makes her about Oh, twenty-six now."

"You are shitting me, Yeah! She doesn't look older than sixteen."

Pein looked at the arsonist and just stared blankly, watching as the young man's jaw dropped open in shock.

"You are not shitting me...wow...yeah..."

With a small shake of his head, Pein let the smile return to his face as he looked at Konan, who was sitting there smiling as she reminisced about that day. The two had formed a fast friendship, mostly because Kagome pestered Konan about her ninjutsu being origami. She was so fascinated with it, that it came to light that Kagome was more than she appeared when she healed Konan.

Pein pulled himself back to the present when the door to the room opened, and Kakazu came out, his dark eyes gleaming dangerously as he was followed by a very flushed Hidan who was being quiet. Behind them was the little woman, blue eyes practically glowing as she looked smug.

"Dammit. I lost the bet."

Sighing softly at Kisame's words, Pein realized that he too had lost money. Not sure how she had done it, but she had subdued the Jashinist. Reaching into his cloak as Kakazu stepped to the side suddenly, just as a small brown sandal flew right past where his head had been.

"Kaka! What have I told you about using me as a betting tool, you jerk!"

He was watching as said man turned around and looked down at Kagome. He shook his head as he pulled out a wad of cash and counted out a small amount. Then shuffled back over to the enraged raven-haired girl and handed it to her. Only to have her hug him, making the man stiffen as Pein sat up a bit straighter in his chair before Kagome giggled and let him go to count her 'share' of the winnings. While Kakazu came back to the table swiftly, sitting as Pein tracked him with his eyes, next to Hidan, whose jaw was open though nothing came from it.

"I want some of those fuda's Kagome."

"It will cost you, Kakazu. Think you can part with another couple hundred Yen?"

The silence was telling, as Pein wondered why he wanted her fuda. Only to have his cloak pulled, drawing his attention to Konan, who was pointing at Hidan. Who was looking mortified, head turned to look directly at Kakazu, showing that there was a Fuda attached to the back of his head, with the Kanji for 'silence' written on it. He was explaining the loud man's sudden quietness.

"Okay, Pinocchio, it's your turn, bring your blonde friend with ya."

A low grumble came from Sasori as he moved the puppet he was in. Pein was sure he was complaining about the weird nickname that Kagome gave him. Both Konan and himself were well aware of the 'story' behind what she called him after explaining it to them. Though Pein didn't know if she had told Sasori or not yet. Either way, it was funny and accurate. The man was turning himself into a living puppet that could never die.

"Danna, what's a Pinocchio? Yeah."

Of course, the question went unanswered as they entered the room, and the door was shut, just as he heard the sweet lilting laughter of Kagomes.

"So, Kakazu, how much do I owe you on all three of those bets."

"The full amount. Pay Up."

"Fuck. He must have got her going good if she covered that third portion of the bet."

With that, Kisame pulled out his wallet and withdrew the money he owed, as surprisingly Itachi followed suit. He was tossing a few Yen on the table in Kakazu's direction.

"What was the third part of the bet?"

At his question, Hidan went red in the face again and slumped down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and sulked. While Kisame and Kakazu started to laugh, as a soft thwack came from his left, making Pein see Tobi having face planted. It was Itachi that answered.

"Simple, she made him _cough_, Leader-sama."

The way his black eyes shone red as he smirks made Pein press his lips into a thin line. Not much could make the Uchiha show emotion, let alone amusement. But he got the meaning of that one word before he shook his head and looked sympathetically at Hidan. Who only seemed to slide down more in his chair as if wanting to crawl under the table in his embarrassment.

"Told you not to provoke her."

Kisame said as he reached out and ripped the slip of paper from Hidan's hair none too gently earning a hiss from the Jashinist who just glared but didn't say anything — causing Pein to chuckle, enjoying the morning's entertainment.

"So, who wants to bet that Deidara will ask her out."

The moment the words were out of Kisame's mouth, Pein narrowed his eyes, only to have them go wide when Konan said she would and put almost a thousand Yen towards the bet. It was one-sided, more than likely to happen. Deidara had a habit of flirting with and hitting on pretty women. Sighing, Pein didn't even bother to place a bet, while Kakazu wrote everyone's amount down, along with the amount of time it would take before Deidara asked.

It was almost thirty minutes later when the door opened again, allowing Sasori to shuffle out, followed by an amazed blond. His eyes glazed as he stopped and looked at Kagome. Who was looking up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks as she pressed her lips so tightly together that they practically disappeared before she stepped back and closed the door to finish her notes and clean the room?

Every eye in the room was trained on their newest member as he took his seat next to his partner. Who had his puppet oddly looking down at the tabletop? Pein could not even sense any Chakra flowing to control it. Curious at this, he started to open his mouth to ask what happened but snapped it shut when Deidara spoke up.

"I wonder if she will say yes to that coffee date I asked her on, yeah."

"Moron."

"Hey, I figured why the hell why not just ask right then and there, yeah."

"Fucking idiot."

"So what if I was in my boxers. At least I dared to ask, Danna, yeah. You just stared at her the whole time like a kid at a favorite toy."

"She'd make a beautiful living puppet is all."

"Do not give me that bullshit, Danna, yeah. I agree she is poetry in motion where art is concerned. But I know that look. you like her, yeah."

"Shut it, or I will poison you."

"Pussy."

The room remained silent as everyone, except himself, realized they just lost all the money they had bet with. Even Kakazu didn't get to keep it. Meaning it all went to the 'war fund' for meaningless bets. As Pein narrowed his eyes, keeping himself in control as he wanted to strangle, not just Deidara but Sasori, now he knew why the man was masking his chakra.

"Deidara, man... you need to be careful."

Pein didn't move his gaze from the duo as Kisame spoke. He was earning a snort from Deidara before he flipped the man off.

"No, seriously. I am sure Kagome would politely turn you down. With good reason."

At that exact moment, before the blond could respond, Kagome came out of the room. She was closing the door, removing the fuda's, and hiding the door again. Her gaze was never traveling to the table as she walked with her ridiculous yellow backpack to the table. Stopping once she stood by him, leaning in, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, before mumbling.

"I will check you and Konan out later. Sleep..yes..sleep I need that..okay?"

Giving a small nod of his head at just how flustered she was, Pein wanted to strangle a certain blond man. As he watched Kagome leave, closing the door to the meeting room behind her with a soft click.

"The hell was that."

Still looking at the door, Pein took a few deep breaths to calm down. Glad when Konan spoke up.

"She is our leader's girlfriend, Deidara. I think we are good for the day, you all are excused. Expect the weather to be rainy. Very rainy."

His excellent mood not completely ruined as he watched everyone leave. The shock that was written across the ex-stone nin's face was worth it, as Sasori pulled him roughly from the room. Already Pein knew that he should take himself up to the top floor since Kagome was almost already there. It could still be salvageable.

_**THE END!**_


	16. Ch 14 The Akatsuki Files 04 - Deidara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or it's characters; that right belongs to Musashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

General P.O.V.

The room was silent as everyone gathered stared at what Kisame was holding up in one hand. Said thing was glaring back at them balefully, arms crossed, and their blue eyes were flashing in anger — not a hint of fear showing at all.

"Kisame, explain what... you were thinking."

The tall shark-skinned man smiled and shook his arm, thus shaking the dangling, dark-haired teenager he was holding up by the back of an offensive pink jacket covered in Rhinestones.

"I found her snooping just outside the tower. So, I remembered you said I am not allowed to kill people in the city, let alone near the tower, I brought the would-be spy in with me, figuring Leader-sama that you could deal with her."

The small growl that came from the girl as the pierced man waved Kisame to sit next to his partner. Who, if by his facial features as not happy, had an air of tension around him so thick that it could probably be cut with a kitchen knife. While his dark eyes were directed at the girl, Kisame was holding, giving off a killing aura.

"You may set her down, Kisame."

"I do not think so. He can stand and keep a hold of me, carrot-top."

Everyone went still at the words the girl spoke, her lips curled into a sneer as she looked at them, unfazed.

"Girl, do you have any idea what fucking situation you are in right now?"

"Yes."

That one word had Kisame boring holes into the back of her head though he looked confused as he looked over to their leader, who was staring intently at the girl.

"Miss, Tobi wants to know why you want him to continue to hold you."

Tobi's question was simple enough, straight to the point that had just crossed everyone's mind.

"Because I am in a room full of flipping predators, and I refuse to be down where I am easy prey to every one. By the way, Halloween is not for a few more months, Cosplayer."

In Other words, while speaking in a defiant and mocking manner, were very accurate. She hadn't lied when she said she understood her predicament. The orange-haired man lifted a hand to stall any more questions from anyone else.

"That is good to know you're aware of your current situation. But I am curious why were poking around our tower...wearing something so obvious. Being a ninja means blending in so as not to be conspicuous."

The laughter that came from the girl had them all staring at her as if she was a lunatic raving about the end of the world in the middle of the town. Tears falling from her blue eyes that were now partially shut from her laughter, as she hugged herself with her crossed arms.

"Oh.. haha...that is... I am not a ninja. Civilian actually. And I got wind of a few bits of information and a rumor or two, that someone I am looking for was in Amegakure and seen coming and going semi-frequently from this building. I _wanted_ to be caught to be brought in if I wasn't killed first. Which, I can tell you is a lot harder than it seems."

The smile she flashed them all when she gave her answer had everyone at a bit of a loss. They could all tell that she was not lying either, and her plan had worked. She was leaving more questions than answers at that moment. The girl was an odd duck with a death wish.

Any other questions that were about to be asked by the group were cut off by the familiar banter or bickering, depended on who you asked, of the last two members of the Akatsuki arriving. Followed by a very low growl, the sound of a zipper being pulled as the doors opened. Only for everyone to see a blur of black, green, red, and white that ran across the large table to jump towards the two coming through the door.

Deidara's POV.

He was once more trying to convince his partner that art was an explosion, and in the moment kind of thing, as they finally reached the double doors that led to the meeting room in the Kage tower of Amegakure. And he was having no luck, as usual, getting called an idiot for his efforts.

A small twinge at the back of his neck had Deidara looking from his partner into the room just as he was knocked on his ass on the floor. Arms were already pushing at his would-be assailant. Only to cry out in pain as one of his hands were bitten, while the other had nails digging into the wrist. They were making him cry out in pain before whoever the person was pulled from his person.

Blinking blue-gray eyes that went wide as they landed on the person, or girl, who had just attacked him, hanging by the back of her button-up white shirt by Sasori. Feeling the blood drain from his face as sapphire eyes glared back at him, filled with rage that promised she was not done trying to tear him apart.

"The hell are you doing here?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it since it gave the Akatsuki information about his connection to her, but also made her face go a few more shades darker, as she shrieked loudly and began to thrash trying to break the grip Sasori had on said shirt. She is making Deidara closed his eyes to try and center himself.

In the next moment, the soft sound of many pops, before something hard and small hit him on his cheek had him opening his eyes again. Only to have bright colors burst before his eyes as his head made contact with the stone floor once more, he thrust his hands out to try and fend off and contain the girl, once more, getting his hand bitten.

"_Ouch_! Stop biting me."

The low growl he got as he was finally able to get his other arm around the tiny waist of the girl, Deidara pinned her to him as he rolled his body, putting her between him and the floor. To scream again as she clawed at his neck with one hand that he hadn't pinned.

"Stop okay. Just calm the hell down, yeah."

"Calm... you want me to _calm down_, you fucking moron. I have been worried sick for the last three months."

Flinching back at her words, Deidara sighed and sat up, shifting his body, so he was next to the angry woman. He was getting a good look at her before feeling his face, ears, and neck burn. Realizing what the popping sound and small object that hit him was. His eyes were glued to the soft, pink flushed mounds held in a pale dove gray lace bra.

"Deidara."

His name, the only word spoken in the quiet room, had his body going rigid. The tone used demanded an answer. An answer that he didn't want to be giving. Turning his head to look at the person who spoke.

"Leader-sama. I can explain..."

"Oh! This I _have to_ hear Deidara. I mean, you just vanished without a word, no letters or anything. To what, join an S-class criminal organization that could be the poster for a screwball boyband. _What_ about the _promis_e you made me... Am I nothing anymore..."

He grimaced visibly at the words the girl spoke as he let his shoulders drop. His day was only going to get worse, but first, he had something important to do. Snapping his arms out, he grabbed the girl, jerking to him, before covering up in his cloak and not liking some of the looks that the rest of the Akatsuki were giving her since she was only in her bra.

"HEY! Don't you dare try cuddling me, you dip-stick? I am livid with you for abandoning me. You know how hard it was to track your butt down so I could kick it?"

Quickly he put a hand over her mouth to keep her silent as he kept his gaze on everyone else in the room. Gauging how much he would have to say, knowing full well that they now had a perfect hold on him. They'd not hesitate for a second to harm her to keep him in line.

"You know that I refused to join when you originally sent the Uchiha, Kisame, and Danna to recruit me. Well, I guess now you have your answer to why I refused. But that bastard cheated with his stupid genjutsu. After I figured that I would stay and not make contact with her. My priority is to keep her safe...and happy..."

His hand still over the girl's face, he let his gaze drop down to her. He was seeing her looking up at him through her black bangs, blue eyes wide before he was screaming in pain and jerked his hand away from her as she spits. Waving his hand in an attempt to make the pain go away, the tongue for the mouth was hanging out with a visible set of teeth imprints on it.

"You idiot. I do not need you to protect me from these boy band wants to be's hell-bent on world domination. Also, you fail horribly if you thought you were making me happy, ass. And for the love of the Kami's clean those damn mouths, tasting clay is disgusting."

Silence fell as Deidara shot her a dark glare at the girl.

"Deidara, take her to your quarters. Sasori, accompany them."

Giving a small grunt, Deidara stood up smoothly, shifting the girl in his arms, so she was carrying her princess style, using his cloak to hide her body from the others. Turning, he marched from the room, Sasori following only to stumble as she squirmed against him, so she was looking over his shoulder.

"I am pretty sure Dei-san doesn't need a walking pile of matchsticks to babysit him, you necrophiliac."

General P.O.V

As soon as the door closed behind a now very angry Sasori, Kisame burst out into a fit of laughter, soon followed by Hidan. Both rather amused at the whole debacle that just happened. While everyone just stared at the door.

"You are Welcome."

The words caused the room to still as all eyes turned to the blue-haired female sitting there looking pleased.

"Konan?"

The smile that appeared had each of the men going on alert.

"When I was on my last mission, I acquired a unique painting. That is the artist. Making small talk, I learned from her co-workers that she was upset, having not seen her friend or as they termed it 'lover' in a few months. Discreetly I inquired as to what this person looked like, getting a very accurate description of our little arsonist. So, I may or may not have dropped hints to her about 'seeing' him in Amegakure and going in and out of the tower."

The smile on her face when several pairs of eyes widened at her, the blue-haired woman sat back, folding her hands in her lap, looking pleased.

"Why, would you do that...Konan-san."

"Because, Tobi, now we have a way to make sure that Deidara does not do anything to betray us. Besides, she is a competent healer."

"Oh. Tobi thinks Tobi understands."

_**THE END!**_


	17. Ch 15 The Akatsuki Files 05: Kakazu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Five years past

He stood staring dispassionately down at the cowering man, who was hugging the old tattered suitcase to his person as if it were his lifeline. It could have been for all he cared, but that was not his concern. No, the man was his bounty, owed his current employer money, and was trying to skip out on it. And one thing Kakuzu valued above all else was money. This job would net him a tidy little profit to be stashed away for later.

"Please... I had the cash, but... I can make it back double...no triple-fold if you can convince him to give me a few days. This suitcase contains something that is beyond priceless and will make me rich."

Staring down at the man, watching as he flinched under his pupiless green eyes, Kakuzu didn't even blink as he killed the man with a blindingly fast slash of his kunai across his throat. The spray of blood from his throat a dark crimson fountain in the setting sunlight, as he waited for the man to bleed out so he could take his head back as proof, he completed the job.

The soft sound of his 'current' assigned partner coming forward had Kakuzu turning to glare at the man and leveling him with a look that had the man stopping and glaring back at him. He hated having a partner, the idiots always irritated him to no end, meaning he killed them rather quickly. Though this one had lasted longer than the last three, after two months. But even then, his patience was wearing thin with the man; he was growing bold.

"I don't wanna take no part of your bounty. Curious about the suitcase, though. I mean it belongs to no one right now...So let me have it."

Kakuzu was about to give a sharp retort when a thudding came from the suitcase as it wiggled on its own from the now dead man's grip — followed by an annoyed grunt from the what or who was inside it. Not surprising since they had caught up with the target as he exited from a black market auction, that was exclusive invite-only, so a person wouldn't be far-fetched to what was in the damned piece of ratty luggage.

Waving a hand at his partner to stay, Kakuzu shuffled the few steps to the body, as it lay lifeless, eyes glazed now in death, before finishing removing the head. Then out of spite, he kicked the suitcase the rest of the way from the man's arms, earning a small, heavily muffled yelp before low rumbling followed. He was drawing his attention further as the brown square began to move over the sandy ground. Like it was trying to get away from him.

Moving without a sound, he stood in front of the suitcase, which stopped just before reaching his feet, to only move to his left. It was strange, so he moved to stand in its path again, watching as it stopped and went back the other way. Who or whatever was in there was able to sense him. So completely masking his Chakra, he once more blocked its path. Only to hear what could be a curse, before once again, the piece of luggage moved away from him.

Intrigued by this, since whoever was in the damned thing could sense him, even with Chakra masked. Kakuzu knelt and grasped the handle of the suitcase, pulling it back to him, before opening it. What he saw was a very tiny, bandaged wrapped girl glaring at him from a pale face covered by her long black hair. Her blue eyes were flashing as she grumbled around the gag in her mouth. She was pissed off.

"Oh, looky there. You have a pretty little thing. As I said, I want the suitcase."

The look he shot the man told just how he was not amused. Letting the killing intent roll off him as a choked gasp came from the girl in the luggage before she muttered a single word, which had his lips curling just a little behind the bandana he wore over his mouth. He wanted to know just how she was able to sense him when he could tell she had no chakra at all, let alone any training to be a ninja. Also, he wanted to know what that man had meant, now seeing the contents, could make him rich. The girl could not be more than fifteen or sixteen years of age.

Reaching in, Kakuzu grabbed the girl and pulled her up as he stood, uncaring if he was rough. He was keeping his eyes on her as she just glared at him, not one looking intimidated. Her lack of fear of him was disturbing, making him feel the anger bubble through his veins. So with a quick shake, he set her on the feet, getting a good look at her. Noting from the neck down, her whole body was bound in Bandages that had kanji drawn intricately over her person, all sealing runes.

He knew from experience not to underestimate small, harmless-looking things; they could be the most deadly. Even if the girl before him didn't register as a threat, he would treat her like one. So with a swift jerk, he pulled the gag from her mouth, earning a low, animalistic growl from her as she worked her jaw.

It was a few seconds before he saw her flick her tongue out and moisten her lips as she looked him up and down. As if appraising him, before flicking her gaze to his partner only to dismiss the man and look back at him.

"I suggest you do it now instead of later."

Her voice was cracked from not being used in a while. And she flicked her gaze from Kakazu to his partner and back, eyebrows raising as she seemed to be waiting for something. Kakuzu didn't know what to make of this, though he could tell she was putting on a brave face for whatever she was expecting.

"What the hell?"

At the three words from his partner, Kakuzu reacted, finally reaching the end of his patience with the man. Spun, flinging his kunai with deadly accuracy, as it flew and embedded itself into the man's forehead to the short handle as he dropped a look of surprise permanently etched onto his face. Feeling satisfied, he looked back at the girl, noting that she was looking at the man with a sad blue eyes though she didn't seem to be fazed by his death.

"Why should I let you live."

He spoke, keeping it short and to the point as the girl looked at him, her blue eyes running over him again. She was leaving him feeling as if she was looking directly through him before she sighed and let her shoulders slump. Defeat rolling off her in waves.

"Kagome. And I can make you the money you crave, without you having to lift a finger. I am a... special... type of healer."

PRESENT DAY (July fourth)

He shuffled through the trees, walking silently with his current partner of a year behind him. Glad for once that the man was silent, even though it was due to where they were heading, and he didn't want to go anywhere near the person Kakuzu was to see. It had been rather amusing when the Jashinist had met his pet Kagome last July. Sparks had flown between the two, with his pet coming out on top, surprisingly enough.

But it was time for the Bi-annual collecting of the money she made him. He had people that kept tabs on her for him. Even after five years of her loyalty to him, not once trying to run away, steal or lie to him, which he knew she was incapable of it, he didn't trust anyone though it was hard not to believe her, with as open, earnest and honest as she was to him.

And he had some concerns regarding her as she was ill for over a month and a half, before suddenly taking to staying in her home and clinic. Only leaving when she had to get food, though from the reports he had received, she hadn't done that since the end of May. It was very peculiar behavior for his pet since she was very social to the point he was sure he would strangle her to within an inch of her life.

Breaking through the treeline, he saw the small house that set a few miles from the village she had chosen to set up shop in. The faint glimmer of light through dark pink curtains that he thought were hideous, as the sun continued to set below the tops of the trees behind the building. He could sense she was inside, not moving.

"Can we just get this over with?"

Shooting a dark glare at the Jashinist, Kakuzu broke from the trees and walked steadily to the building. Noting quickly that the door was unlocked, the sign for her business pulled in for the night, the air tinged with the sweet and bitter smell of the herbs she used in her practice wafting from the open window.

He stood there waiting at the door for her to open it like she always did, greeting him with a smile, eyes dancing as she looked at him with adoration in the blue depths. When nothing happened after a few minutes, he frowned and opened the door, already knowing she hadn't moved from where she was at. So stepping in, he looked around the dimly lit area, he saw four briefcases on the small table in the middle of the room.

Shifting his gaze around the room until it landed on a head of black hair that was spread across the desk as his pet was hunched overwriting. Blatantly ignoring him in favor of making the notes for her clients and the ledger for the day's accounts. He knew she was well aware of not just him, but the Jashinist, though she didn't look up or even verbally greet them. Odd.

"Kagome."

Not even looking up, she pointed past him to the table with her right hand while continuing with what she was doing. Narrowing his eyes, Kakuzu took the three steps from where he stood just inside the door to the desk. Placing a hand on the surface, he grabbed at the paperwork she was so focused on. Watching as she stiffened and the air became charged with a faint pink light.

"What you came for is on that table. Please, just take it and leave."

The slight quiver in her voice as it sounded strained his ears as if she was upset about something. Not once in five years, she had belonged to him after proving she could make him money, quickly, had she ever just dismissed him like this. The low whistle from Hidan as he used his other arm to motion for the man to gather the cases. He is keeping his gaze on the woman before him.

"Kagome, you will look at me."

At his command, she hissed low, like a cat giving warning as the pink light she gave off grew brighter. He was well aware of her moods, the power she had that was uniquely hers. But never had it been directed at him before. She was pissed, and it was at him. Reaching out, feeling that power crawl over his skin as his fingers threaded through her hair and jerked her head up, he saw those blue eyes start to glow.

"_Cease_ this right now. What is wrong with you."

She glared at him in silence before speaking, her voice low and seething.

"Six months, three days."

His mind quickly did calculations realizing that was how long since he had been here last. He was late due to a job that his Leader had given him. Capturing the two tail as a bit more complicated than they had guessed, add in drawing it from its vessel had set him back almost two weeks. Though her being petty and angry about him being late, this was not normal for his pet. She was well aware of what he did and that it came first before anything else.

"This is beneath you, being like a child because I am late."

The reaction he got for his words had him jumping back as she struck at him. Blue eyes glowing eerily in the dim lighting of the room, the candles flickering wildly as an unseen breeze blew through the room. Hidan muttering, he would be outside, not wanting to be in between this mess. Though it didn't go unnoticed by him that the man didn't shut the door.

"Six months, three days."

Again Kagome spoke the same four words. Glaring back at her, he moved quickly to stand behind her, grabbing her roughly and jerking her upright from the chair she sat in and making her cry out in shock, anger, and fear. Her arms were wrapped around her body, protectively as he spun her around to face him. Letting his eyes rake over her, stopping once they reached her slightly swollen abdomen.

Instantly his mind recalled the short reports he had gotten about her being sick for a month and a half before vanishing from the public eye. It was apparent why she had, as rage bubbled like hot scalding water through his veins. She was his property. And now she was damaged goods. He would kill whoever did this to her, touching what belonged to him.

"Who Kagome did this to you."

When she didn't look at him, just hugged herself tighter, small body shaking, he squeezed her arms and shoulders tighter, making her whimper in pain.

"_Who_, tell me. You are mine, and I will not tolerate anyone touching you."

"Six months, three days."

Again she repeated herself before sniffling and hiccuping softly. Letting her go, Kakazu stepped back, knowing that hurting her would not get him the answers he wanted. And she was withdrawing away from him, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. This woman was not afraid of him ever, always challenged him, pushing him — the only one he wouldn't kill for doing it, other than the Leader.

"Fine. Are you well acquainted with who did this to you? And were you willing?"

He bit the words out. When Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, he saw that fiery spark in her eyes as she gave him her typical glare.

"Oh, yes...I am very well acquainted with the man. And yes, I was...I practically threw myself on him. He denied me at first, but eventually, he caved, and I loved every fucking moment of you limp-dicked asshole."

The venom in her voice, accompanied by the snickering of his partner outside, had him looking at her closely. Something was trying to click into place in the back of his mind. She gave a time frame. A concrete time frame, that was very familiar to him.

"Kagome."

"Six months, three days."

Growling in frustration, he let his gaze sweep over the room, taking in the floor, decor, and walls. Where he stopped and did a double-take. Plastered on the walls were the pages of a calendar, marked up in red ink. Taking a closer look at them, counting back from July's, they went to January. Which was the last time he had been there? They had set up a Bi-annual meeting on January first, and the first of July as that was a perfect six months apart.

It had been exactly six months and four days since he had left this place. He had come alone since Hidan needed to make a ritual sacrifice to his damned god. Upon arrival, his pet had asked if he would be staying to welcome the new year with her. Of course, he didn't want to, but being tired, wet, cold, and hungry, he agreed. His pet was one hell of a cook, and the clinic had delicious smells of soba noodles filling it from the back portion, that housed her.

From there, they had drunk several bottles of Sake and Whiskey. How she procured the whiskey was a mystery to him, but he didn't turn away from the robust, aged, and smokey flavored liquor. And at some point, after the started to rise, she had asked him to sleep with her.

Pausing in mid-thought as he replayed what she had just told him about throwing herself at him. He blanched before looking down at her, seeing her head was still down, arms loosened enough that she was rubbing her swollen stomach. Horror was what he should have been feeling, even anger and rage that she had kept this from him. But instead, Kakuzu felt numb, just like he had before he killed all the elders of his village and went rogue.

This was not what he had wanted or even expected. Still, being drunk and not having satiated his more carnal desires before visiting like he usually did, Kakuzu just stayed silent. Not often was he at a loss for what to do. Usually, he would just kill and be done with it, but Kagome was a good source of income, her ability to heal damn near anything, and gather information to valuable. And, frankly, he just didn't want to kill her, he was partial to her.

Letting out a slow breath, he began to figure out things. He knew when he slept with her, even though his drunken haze, Kagome had been untouched. He the only one to have touched her person. Raising a hand, he ran it over his face, stepping away from her. He needed to decide on what he was going to do with her. Cause getting rid of a source of income was just blasphemy.

"Stay. I will be back."

With that said, Kakuzu stepped around her and out the door, looking at Hidan, who was oddly silent as he looked back. Giving a shake of his head, he put some distance between him and the small house. Sitting down, he began meditating, funneling his Chakra into his ring and hoping for a response was quick coming.

"What is it, Kakuzu?"

There before him was a faint image of Konan floating in the air. Her face an empty mask as she looked at him.

"We...No, I have a problem."

"That is rare. Is it solved by eliminating the issue."

"No. And it is because I refuse to erase it."

"...What is this 'problem'?"

"I need to bring someone to the base to be protected. Someone who is a good source of my income and discreet."

.

"That is not something I can give permission for. Let me ask Leader."

"Understood."

As he sat there, he could feel Hidan still over by the house, since Kagome inside, though she was sitting down at her desk again. If the killing were an option, then he would do it without hesitation. But it was not, and he knew it was not just because she was a great source of money. That was something he refused to delve deeper into.

"Leader wants to know how it would benefit him and all of the Akatsuki to have this 'problem' protected at the base."

"They are a great healer. Something I have kept hidden from you all for the last five years. Hidan even gives this person a great amount of respect because they can hurt him."

The slight widening of Konan's eyes at his statement before her eyes narrowed at him. They didn't have a healer and had looked for one, and he had been sitting on one for a long time saying nothing. And his partners never lasted long, other than Hidan since he was a fucking Cockroach and couldn't die.

"Oh. Well, that is good. The Leader wants to know what this problem is before he allows you to bring them here."

"I got her pregnant, on news years day. And before either of you ask, I assure you I was the first she ever been with, her loyalty is to me and me alone. She is too honest, earnest, and just plain well. Easy to get along with. She is incapable of lying; it is part of why I have never disposed of her."

When Konan's image vanished, though he still felt the connect, Kakuzu wondered if the new-made the woman pass out. It was not far-fetched that he would have occasional liaisons. But then again, he got rid of said liaisons, or now let Hidan make them disappear.

"You have a woman pregnant; she is a healer and loyal to you alone."

Kakuzu blinked twice when Leader's image popped up and fired those questions at him. The man was downright scary, not just in appearance but in sheer, raw power. He respected the man.

"Yes."

"Bring her. I am intrigued by this girl that could make you stray from your normal ways. And if you are certain that she is carrying your child, then we will protect her."

Giving a small nod of his head, Kakuzu waited till the image vanished, and the link was cut. Standing up, he walked back to the house, knowing Hidan had heard every word of the conversation. The look on his face said he was shocked and not happy.

"Be ready to burn this place down. I will get Kagome, and we are off to Amegakure."

Now he had the hard task of removing a pregnant, hormonal Kagome from her _house_ and those that she cared for. A job he didn't want to bother with.

_**THE END!**_


	18. Ch 16 The Last Call Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toriko or it's characters, that belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. And all Inuyasha characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: This is now a multi-chapter story called Forbidden.**

* * *

He stood there looking down the dusty street, feeling glad to be back in the small village inside Hex Food World hid away in the Gourmet World. A place where others like him lived in peace. It had been three years since Spice had struck the surface, and he decided to return to this place, his second home, and his restaurant Tengu Castle.

Letting a sigh escape as he shrugged his shoulder to readjust his bag and started walking towards the entrance of the village. A small smirk playing across his lips as he began to see its inhabitants going about their daily routines. Though as he stepped under the arches of the gate, he noted that quite a few of them stopped and stared at him, with a mix of reactions at seeing him again.

Not one to care about what others thought of him, he continued. He had a purpose, and that was to check in with the pervy old hermit. It was only right and respectful to let him know he was back in the village, on top of the fact that Toriko and the others would be eventually making their way to the village within the next year. Their visit would cause a stir, and he was sure the old man would send Mappy to guide them there, which would be awesome to see their reactions to the small frogman.

He was chuckling as he turned a corner only to come to a stop when something ran into his legs — cocking an eyebrow as he looked down at the tiny figure sprawled out on the ground blinking up at him through raven-colored hair with blue eyes. Eyes that made a memory he had did his best to suppress rise to the surface of his mind, of a night that he had convinced himself was nothing more than a dream. But the way those blue eyes were widening as they looked back at him, while the pale skin took on a faint rosy tint across their cheeks and bridge of their nose, while petal-pink full lips fell partially open. Letting him know that they recognized him as well as they just sat there at his feet staring up.

Snorting as he bent at the waist, narrowing his black eyes, his arm swinging out, hand grasping the front of the cloak they were wearing, making sure to get a fist full of the pale green shirt underneath before jerking them up to his eye level giving him an up-close and personal look at them. A mix of emotions rushing through him as he curled his lip in a half-snarl as he gave a low dark chuckle at their shock.

"_Well_, lookie what I found, a human in a village full of monsters. I wonder what you are doing here, girlie? Come to fuck around with these innocent's who have chosen to stay away from your kind?"

As he bit out his words, slightly shaking the woman, whose face was slowly morphing into a mask of barely contained rage at his words. But she didn't do anything to retaliate against him. It was when pain exploded in his calf that he had to fight to keep from screaming as he whipped his head around and glanced down, only to go still at seeing a head of white hair that curled, so it was barely brushing against red-skinned shoulders as Blue eyes just like those of the woman he held in his hands. Time seemed to stop at that moment as he kept watch on those blue eyes.

"_Bruka_, you stop that this instant, young lady."

The moment the words were spoken, the voice he recalled as low, sultry and tempting, now held a commanding tone that demanded others listen. Drawing his attention back to the raven-haired woman, knowing his eyes were wide as he stared back at her.

"But... he was hurting you... That's bad... he is like the other red-man."

"Enough Baruka. You were supposed to be at Gigi's. Now, go home, young lady."

But..I...yes...ma'am."

The pain and love that flickered across that face as he looked at it left Brunch confused and utterly horrified as his mind tried to make sense of things. The feeling of teeth detaching from his leg, had him looking back at the young girl, Baruka, as she snarled at him before turning and running to the other side of the street. Some instinct or another had him moving to go after the girl, as he released his hold on the woman.

Not even getting two steps before he felt his pants start to slip down his hips before he went tumbling to the ground. Brunch barely caught himself before getting a face full of dirt. Twisting his body to look at what happened, he saw a familiar black leather strip around his ankles binding them together as the end was held by a pair of small, delicate-looking, petite hands. Trailing his eyes up those hands to look at her face, he saw those blue eyes flashing dangerously at him in a warning. Dragging his eyes back down from her face and up to his legs, he saw his pants halfway over his hips towards his knees.

"_Fucking really_?! My belt... you... just... how the fucking hell did you get it from my waist without me..."

He ranted before trailing off as a hazy, but still, vividly colored memory played in his head of a similar situation. A situation that had led to something that had been extraordinarily pleasing, even if it was hazy. Now that same trick was restraining him from chasing after the child as his instincts dictated it.

"Lady, do you require help?"

"She ain't no lady."

"I beg to differ there. I can ascertain Kagome is a Lady."

Growling low in his throat as he felt the pressure on his legs loosen before the sound of leather hitting the dirt reached his ears as he looked over to who had spoken, only to go very still where he lay. His eyes were being held in an amber gaze, and if he wasn't mistaken, that looked rather amused at his current predicament while daring him to speak thusly again. While in his arms was that white-haired, blue-eyed little girl with red skin like his own. But now that he was getting a good look at her back, he saw small little black wings folded tightly against her bareback, on the girl's forehead was a small dark purple crescent moon.

What had him blinking was the raven-haired girl stepping up next to the man who'd spoken and challenge him, he saw on her forehead was a magenta crescent moon, marking her for who she was as well — bringing a hand up to face as he let his headrest on the ground, running it through his hair. He wondered which god, good or evil, he pissed off in a previous life and this one. Because it finally hit him completely, for one night of drunken revelry, he was here now, three years later finding out the consequences of his actions. And he was damned for it.

_**THE END!**_


	19. Ch 17 Treatment, Torture, Tea and Bets

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters, those belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

**Author's Note: This is Part 1 of a two parter, inspired by my friend Taggerung and Tesla!**

* * *

General P.O.V.

The three sat there in the Dojo sipping tea quietly, just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere while it lasted. The two women were smiling contentedly as they occasionally reminisced about things in the past, while the young, spiky-haired boy just watched almost warily. Something in him told him that something was about to happen, but not if it was good or bad.

A few more minutes stretched on by, slowly, before the sound of a shoji door being opened. Causing all to stop what they were doing as the dark-haired owner of the Dojo stood up, a smile on her face as she sighed. Quickly she smoothed out her training pants and motioned for the other two to stay.

"That should be the person I wrote to you about, Kagome. Let me fetch them and know I appreciate you coming to look at them."

The small smile that danced across pink lips as blue eyes danced merrily up at the woman, as she dipped her head, causing the long, blue-black curly locks to spill over her shoulder. Signaling that the woman should get the new arrival.

As soon as the woman was gone, the boy shifted a bit uncomfortably on his cushion. His dark eyes taking in the side profile of the woman that was left with him, having already noted how she carried herself, even though she was dressed in a plain Kimono. She was of the upper class, for her beauty alone, but add in fact the cultured way she spoke, carried herself made it painfully obvious.

"Yahiko, it is rude to stare at a lady for so long."

The teasing tone of her voice brought a blush to his face as he dropped his gaze. Having been caught staring was shameful. When a soft peal of laughter came from the woman, he lifted his head and looked at her through narrowed eyes. Mouth opening to make a snarky comment when the sound of Kaoru returning, talking in hushed but excited tones, he snapped his mouth shut — seeing the smile that briefly appeared on Kagome's face.

Turning his head away to try and hide another blush that was heating his face again, Yahiko saw Kaoru standing there in the door with Kenshin. The look on the red-haired man's face as he stared at them was comical.

"Oro?"

"Kagome, this is him. I mean, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"Ah. Hello, Battōsai-san."

At Kagome's greeting, tension-filled the room as a soft gasp came from both Kaoru and Yahiko. As all eyes trained on the blue-eyed woman as she just continued to sip her tea, looking expectantly at the red-haired man.

"It has been a while... Lady Kagome."

"Indeed."

There was no mistaking the fact that there was a conversation going on between them, that the other two were not privy to as Kagome set her now empty teacup down on the floor next to her cushion.

"You know Kenshin, Kagome?"

"Yes, Kaoru, I met him during the war... He was rather thick-headed then and hell-bent on whatever was his goal. But still a good man."

The room lapsed into silence again as Kaoru stepped into the room, pulling Kenshin in behind her, pausing long enough to shut the door to the Dojo.

"No way! Women don't belong on the battlefield."

At the outcry from Yahiko, the three adults turned their gazes on him. They were making him flinch back and mumble an apology for his outburst. But his eyes still shone with his disbelief that someone as delicate looking as Kagome, a Noble Lady, would be on the battlefield.

"Yahiko, she speaks the truth. During the war, I was well aware of the rumors of a fair-skinned woman on the battlefield. One that healed both sides, with not a care of the danger she was in. The Battle Miko."

"Wait, that rumor was true? That was Kagome? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kaoru looked horrified and fascinated at the same time as she stared at her long-time friend. Who just seemed to stare back, a small smile on her face as her eyes darkened at memories from that time.

"Yes. And I caught a lot hell for it from my Lord. Though even he has a hard time reigning me in. I hope you are not mad at me, Kaoru."

"Of course not. It is just a shock. Your poor Lord, though."

The soft giggle that came after Kaoru spoke had the tension in the air lightening up as Kagome stood up — smoothing out her Kimono.

"Indeed. And as time is short and precious, I should do as you asked me. Kenshin, you know the drill."

As she spoke, Kagome bent at the waist, grabbing the basket she had brought with her, as a soft groan was heard, from said man. When she straightened up, Kenshin was already kneeling on the ground, his red haori top sliding off — revealing the scarred plains of his chest to those in the room, before laying down on his stomach, head resting on crossed arms — pouting like a small child who didn't want to do something.

"Oh, don't look like that, Ken-chan. At least I don't have you pinned to a tree with arrows this time."

The strangled whine, accompanied by two gasps of shock from the other two in the room, made Kagome laugh as she padded softly over to the ex-samurai. Not a care on her face as she knelt and began to prod at his back, hissing when she felt how much scar tissue had accumulated since the last time she saw him. Not happy one bit at the shiny newer pink scar tissue that criss crossed his back.

"Lady Kagome, I would prefer if we didn't talk about that time."

"Of course, as you wish, Ken-chan."

Kagome P.O.V.

Her blue eyes were hardening as she continued to assess his back, new and old scars before spotting an almost entirely head wound on his shoulder. The scab there would fall off naturally in a day or two. Her small hands pressed along his ribs, checking to see if anything was cracked or fractured, only to find it was okay though she noted quickly that a few of his ribs had not healed correctly.

Standing up, she lifted the hem of her Kimono and placed one barefoot on the prone man's back, before stepping on it completely with the other. Taking a deep breath as she raised her arms out to her side to keep her balance. Then applied pressure to various points along his spine until the muscle underneath relaxes and allowed her feet to slide effortlessly through. Earning a sigh of relief from him.

"What are you doing?"

Turning her head, Kagome looked at the young boy, Yahiko as he stared incredulously at her. Tilting her head to the side, she tapped the foot she was not using to force his muscle to relax, indicating that Kenshin should be the one to answer. She needed to stay focused so she, one, didn't fall, two didn't hurt him, and three find all the knots before applying any of her herbal remedies and Reiki to him.

"It is called Shiatsu and Thai massage Yahiko. By using her body's weight, she is forcing my muscles to relax. Thus allowing her to assess and give the appropriate torture more accurately... O.W.. treatment she needs to do to me."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch when he called what she was going to do torture. Making sure to apply a bit more pressure in one spot just above his tailbone (sacrum), earning a pain response before he finished, and she shifted her body. Placing her feet across his spinal column and twisted them in opposite directions, making the spine pop loudly as the disc slipped back into place. Garnering a groan as she felt his body practically melt under her.

After a few more minutes and several more adjustments, Kagome jumped down and knelt next to him. Pulling her basket to her side as she looked at the duo. Kaoru used to her methods, since Kagome had treated her father before his death, knew precisely what she was doing. Yahiko still looked completely skeptical at her, but there was a small glimmer of curiosity in the boy's dark eyes.

"Well, at least there are no open wounds to stitch this time. Though I can tell, you have been in a few fights and rather recently. You are a lucky man to have Kaoru care so much she sent me a letter to come to check up on a dear friend."

Kagome didn't miss the faint blush on said girl's face as she suddenly took an interest in the floor at her feet as she pulled a few containers from her basket.

"I am...well aware of that."

"Good. Cause I adore Kaoru, Kenshin. Enough to badger my Lord to accept the invitation to visit the Lord here finally."

"Lady Kagome, did you...ouch."

She subtly pinched him to keep him from asking his question. Her time was borrowed, limited to how long the concoction would keep her 'babysitters' knocked out. Not sure what their tolerances were, so she almost tripled the amount of sleeping aid.

"Ken-chan, how have your lungs been? Have you had any difficulty breathing? Oh, it looks like you have strained the muscle in your right shoulder."

His silence told her what she needed to know as she quit poking and prodding him, reaching for the first of the containers. The pungent smell of mugwort, willow bark, and Eucalyptus filled the air. Scooping a liberal amount onto her fingers, Kagome began to spread it across his back, taking her time to again poke and prod the scar tissue in an attempt to break it down. Though already, she was letting her Reiki seep slowly from her fingertips into his skin.

She was being careful not to overdo it, for lack of not wanting to deal with the exhaustion that came from it. It pained her much that Kenshin was so young, his life nothing but war and survival. Even here in the city, living with the sweet, though fiery, Kaoru couldn't keep him from getting sliced to pieces.

"Kagome, how bad is it?"

"Not terribly. The muscles are just excessively tight, and well, the scarring is not helping at all. I will leave you some ointment to put on Ken-chan. He needs to stretch more often, or there is a good chance at a critical moment, his muscles will cramp and spasm, putting his life in danger, as well as anyone around him."

Lifting her head up to look at Kaoru, she saw the worry and pain flicker in the depths of her eyes. Saddening her much, but it had to be said. The poor dear just couldn't catch a break, her heart given to a man who trouble seemed to follow. While young Yahiko looked sickened at the thought of it, he too, she could tell, had been a part of that trouble.

"I am done with your back, roll over, please."

Sitting back as he rolled over, she clucked her tongue at him, eyes covered by her bangs. The look Kenshin shot her as she started palpating his stomach was as close to murderous as he could get given the situation. He was doing his best not to tense up as her finger did their job, while inadvertently tickling him, forcing Kagome to not laugh at his discomfort.

"I do not think Kenshin likes what you are doing, Lady Kagome. He is tensing up."

Stopping and lifting her head, she looked at Yahiko, who was glaring at her hard. She could see his aura flicking around him, telling her that he didn't trust her and was on guard due to that. Sliding her gaze to Kaoru, who was looking up at the ceiling while pressing her lips into a thin line, shoulder shaking with her contained mirth. Kagome just shook her head and went back to doing her job.

"Yahiko, she is doing her job. It... ah...is okay...oh.."

Dragging her fingers up while Kenshin was speaking, Kagome delighted in him having to catch himself from laughing. Her hands were pausing once she reached his rib cage. There, her touch became lighter as she felt with her Reiki that a few were fractured to the point of being broken. Letting her Reiki heal the fractures, she noticed that he took a deep breath and became still.

"Well, it looks like he might live another week Kaoru. Otherwise, he is as healthy as a horse."

The relieved sigh from her friend made Kagome smile, as she picked up a different jar of ointment. This one smelled of cherry blossoms and peppermint. Standing up, she walked over to Kaoru and offered her the small pot. Getting a surprised look from the woman before she took it from Kagomes hands.

"Is this?"

"Yeah, it is your ointment. Don't want you to smell all stinky when your muscles are sore after a good practice session. The one I used on Ken-chan will be for him and the young man here. Besides, this visit is free of charge."

Turning, Kagome saw that Kenshin was sitting up seiza style and tying his Haori back into place. He looked a lot younger now that he was relaxed. Lifting an eyebrow when he looked up at her, he smiled softly in thanks. It was all she needed from him. Though immortal, living with a Lord 'that' was not human, Kagome still knew the man after all these centuries had barely changed.

Kneeling, Kagome started to straighten up her basket. It had been about three hours since she had 'snuck' out so when she heard the Shoji door slam open, before loud heavy footfalls on the wooden floor as they came towards the Dojo. Looking at Kaoru, who had her face pinched, Kagome wondered who this could be.

When the door to the Dojo was slammed open, Kagome couldn't help herself, and a cross look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder to see a tall man with spiky hair that was held from his face with a red band. His narrow face was flushed, eyes wide, and slightly frantic.

"Kaoru, you have two of the Shinsengumi Elites here. Saying they are looking for a petite, fair-skinned girl with blue eye..."

He trailed off when Kagome stood up, basket in hand, and met his gaze with her disinterested one. Enjoying the fact that his eyes started to bug out of his face at the sight of her, just as he was roughly pulled from the doorway to reveal two of the Shinsengumi. One wearing a deceptively sweet smile, while his dark eyes were boring into her was Sōji Okita. The other was frowning with his cold mask was Toshizō Hijikata, who was practically radiating an aura that would only help to continue enforcing his moniker, The demon of the Shinsengumi.

"Oro? Kagome, why is the Shinsengumi looking for you?"

With a soft sigh, she tilted her head to the side, debating on how to answer that question before she giggled darkly. A saccharine smile curving her lips as she wiggled her nose, making Kenshin, the tall man flinches back from her.

"Oh, I may or may not have put a sleeping aide in their tea so I could get away from my babysitters. Because they refused to let me come to see my friend Kaoru."

The peal of laughter from Kaoru behind her as Kenshin blanched, a strangled gasp from Yahiko, and groaned from the tall man. Her eyes still meeting the two Shinsengumi, who were now both looking exceedingly displeased at her roundabout admission to what they had suspected after waking up.

"Well, it was a pleasure to see you again, Kaoru. Maybe next time you will come to visit me at My Lord's Castle for a few days. The hot springs are top-notch, you know. It was nice to see you again, Kenshin, take care of her, or I will personally come back for you."

With those parting words, Kagome waved her empty hand at the two police officers as she walked calmly towards them. Not in the least intimidated by them. She was causing more offense as she slipped between them when they didn't move and made her way towards the front door.

A small chuckle came from a richly dressed man as he lifted his cup to his lips and sipped at it. His companion just leaned back on his cushion, golden eyes staring out the window as a small smirk tilted only one corner of his mouth. Putting a somewhat cynical look to his handsome features.

"Well, I guess I lost that bet. Hijikata looked angry when he came to tell us that he 'lost' his charge. What do you want as your winning this time Sesshomaru-sama?"

"An arrangement of a particular nature would do nicely."

Silence filled the air between the two feudal Lords as they shared a knowing glance at the request.

"That sounds good, who did you have in mind? And would you care to bet to see which pair finds your missing ward first?"

The slight tilt of Sesshomaru's head as he silently indicated his approval of another bet. The knowing look in his eyes as he lifted the cup of tea to his lips, hiding the smile that was threatening to appear on his blank mask. The slight flare he had just felt let him know that Kagome had been found, and by whom do to the nature of it whipping out violently.

"Who finds her first. My guess is it would be Toshizō Hijikata and Sōji Okita."

The look he received for his choice had him blinking his eyes as he lifted an eyebrow to the man.

"That was rather specific. And a quick answer too. Oh well, I will put my guess with Heisuke Tōdō and Hajime Saitō."

"How will we choose which of the two will complete that arrangement you wanted. Shall we leave it up to them to decide between, regardless of the explosive reaction that will be had?"

"hn" was the only answer given as the sounds of the Shinsengumi leaving the barracks to get out and find the missing girl. Said girl, who had somehow managed to slip a rather strong Sleeping Aid into the tea, the police force drank, without getting Ayumu's attention.

Ruminations: A good friend of mine spawned this after a brief talk we had on Discord. So this is for you Tesla, Taggerung and handler-san.

_**THE END!**_


	20. Ch 18 Culpable Deniability 4 Extradition

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Peacemaker Kurogane and its characters, those belong to Nanea Chrono.**

**Author's Notes: This is Part 2 of 2. **

* * *

General P.O.V.

The rounds made and done for the first part of the day had the leaders of the Shinsengumi and their second in command back at the barracks. The heat outside having sapped a good portion of their will to do a damn thing, well except for their newest member, who had been put to cleaning the weapons after irritating Hijikata again. The quiet was nice, something they didn't get to enjoy much of with unrest and rebellion building in the city. Their Lord Tokugawa was a pleasant enough man, but he was only able to help keep things to a minimum according to what the Emperor had set for the law.

So when the door to the barracks was opened, revealing the current Lord and a tall, silver-haired man with golden eyes towering above him. They all took note and started to stand up, just to be waved at as a small smile played across his chubby face.

"This would be the Shinsengumi, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see. And they will be capable of performing what I need them to do?"

"I assure you, they are more than capable of that. Ah, Isami Kondō here is the commander."

At that summons, an older male with a square jaw and black hair pulled back into a semi-top knot stood up and bowed. Though his face was smiling, a polite mask, his eyes asked a silent question of his Lord.

"Rise Isami, I need of you and your people today. All those that are here at the moment."

"My Lord?"

"Ah, as you can see, I have a visitor, and there is much to discuss. But, well... He brought his ward. May I ask formally of you watch his ward?"

Isami went still after he was standing straight, looking at the man he served. The Shinsengumi were not _babysitters_, and most were a bit hotheaded, loud, and foul mouth. But he knew who the visiting Lord was. There were very few who didn't know of the Lord who had the Emperor's ear or wondered why he refused to be the Emperor himself — shooting a glance over his shoulder to his Captains and Vice Captains before meeting both Lord's gazes.

"I...yes my Lord, we will do this. I will have those here help guard and watch over the child."

The smile that curved his Lord's lips as an amused gleam entered the golden eyes of the other Lord before they parted and a small petite, dark-haired female with the most vivid blue eyes he had ever seen was revealed. Said female looked to be nothing more than a sixteen-year-old girl, who was not amused at all.

"This is Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru's ward. Take good care of her. She is a sweet-tempered person under most circumstances."

With that said, Isami watched as the two Lords left, leaving the small girl looking at all of them with wariness and intelligence that should not be in her eyes. Stepping back, he motioned for her to step into the barracks main room. With a small tilt of her head, she complied, her blue eyes sweeping the room as if memorizing everything she saw. As he took a good look at her and realized she was carrying a rather large bamboo basket that looked heavy.

"Miss Kagome."

"Yes."

"Would you like me to take the basket for you."

"No, thank you, sir."

The smile she gave him was dazzling, and from the shifting behind him, his men didn't miss it either. The phrase 'A lamb to the slaughter' came to his mind at having a young, beautiful noblewoman in a room with nothing but men had him worrying just a bit. Something was off about the whole 'watching' the girl, and the smile she was giving them. That there was more to her than what they were seeing, putting them all on edge.

The panic that filled the room as several men started to wake slowly, looking rather angry, heads heavy and fuzzy. Their gazes were looking for one thing and one thing only. Anger, horror, amusement, and fear washing over their visages when what they were looking for was not spotted. And from the way the sun was sitting visibly lower in the sky, several hours had gone by since they had been put to sleep.

Black eyes met purple in silence as a deep rumbling laugh came from across the room, drawing all eyes towards the man laughing.

"I guess that we should have listened more closely to Lord Tokugawa when he said she was sweet-tempered 'most' of the time. Having a daughter of my own, I should have recognized the look on her face at being denied what was asked. Hijikata, you are with me, the rest of you get yourself together and ready to look for our missing charge."

Said man stood up, his long black hair falling over his shoulder as his onyx colored eyes flashed briefly down into purple eyes that were laughing. Not finding this whole situation amusing at all, though he would never look at tea the same way again, as he walked over to his leader and followed him to the Castle.

It was only a short walk, even shorter wait when they were shown into the room that held the Edo Lord and his visitor. Isami didn't miss the look that was shared before they both turned their attention to him and his companion. Letting him know they had expected something like this to happen, meaning he and the rest of his Shinsengumi had been played. It is a well-known fact that Lord Tokugawa was a betting man and had used them as a tool for the betting.

"Sir, I am here to inform you that at some point... all of the Shinsengumi, I included, were knocked out via something in our tea, and the young miss you charged us with watching is missing."

He said as he bowed at the waist, knowing that Hijikata was doing the same. When nothing was said, Isami looked up through where the few strands of his hair had come loose while he had been asleep — noting the telling looks that were passing between the two Lords again, before he was given the grunt to raise.

"Thank you for being straightforward and honest. I suggest you find the little miss."

Nodding his head at the dismissal, Isami turned and started to walk out of the room, pausing briefly at the small sigh he heard before they were spoken to again.

"I would suggest you inform whoever finds my ward; Kagome is not to be overtly rude or rough with her. The results would be very... unsettling. She is temperamental when she feels she is being either belittled or threatened. Especially when she is with people she can feel protective over."

Looking up at Hijikata is a bit confused, seeing the man's lip had curled to one side in a sneer, they both nodded their heads and left. As soon as they were out of the Castle, they saw the rest of the Shinsengumi standing there waiting.

"We do this in pairs. I will stay behind, waiting to hear if you found the girl. We were informed that you should not be rude or rough with her."

The look on the faces of those gathered seemed perplexed as they nodded.

"Pairings shall be as follows, Sōji Okita and Toshizō Hijikata, Heisuke Tōdō and Hajime Saitō; Tetsunosuke Ichimura and Tatsunosuke Ichimura. The last group shall be Sanosuke Harada and Shinpachi Nagakura. Dismissed"

Sōji P.O.V.

Sōji looked over at his longtime friend, still smiling as they walked through the outskirts of the city. He could tell that Hijikata was livid at what had happened and at the hand of nothing more than a slip of a teenage girl. Though it wasn't obvious, he was not happy about it either. The trick used was low, and the fact that the girl, Kagome, had done it after being denied the right to go to the city, well, it sat wrong.

But he wouldn't deny that she was a bit strange — the knowledge she had on weapons, their uses, and proper care. Being comfortable around a bunch of men in an enclosed space, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, was just not normal. Then add in the fact that she had taken to Saizō, claiming he was the cutest thing ever as she hugged his pet pig to her chest and hand fed him food from her plate.

He let a smile playing across his lips as Hijikata came to a stop outside of a well-known home. It housed an acquaintance's daughter, who, like the young lady that was missing, that was not normal. Kaoru ran her father's Kendo Dojo with an Iron fist, even though she only had one pupil at the moment. But it was well known that she had a certain red-haired swordsman that had a dark reputation from the War, living with her.

"Oi, what is the Shinsengumi doing outside this place? Got nothing better to do than harass an innocent woman for doing a man's job?"

Tensing as he kept the smile on his face, Sōji turned to look at who spoke. Not surprised to see Sanosuke standing there, leveling a dark glare at Hijikata. Who was now radiating a palpable aura?

"No, we are looking for a missing noblewoman. So, we are asking the larger residential places if they had seen her. She is short, petite frame, pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes."

The curt way Hijikata spoke as he glowered back at the tall man, who looked wary, while smugly smiling. A shrug of his shoulder as he pushed between them and just walked into the Courtyard as if he owned the place. Slowly they followed him and removed their sandals when he did as the man slammed the door open, rattling it to the point it should have fallen before stomping quickly through the house to the Dojo that was attached to the back.

The softly muttered insults that Hijikata was dispensing as he just watched the brutish man had Sōji doing his best not to burst out laughing. It was a well-known fact that Hijikata didn't like either Kenshin Himura of Sanosuke at all. The damage that was left in their wake whenever they were involved was no joke. And somehow they always got out of either having to pay for it or being placed in jail.

Coming to a stop by Hijikata as the tall man threw open the door and announced them to those within, before his words trailed off, had them both moving forward, Hijikata shoving him out of the way. Revealing the person they'd been looking for. As she just looked at them rather bored like, making him feel his darker sense of humor rear its head. The smell of herbal ointment reaching his nose as he looked at her standing there, basket on one arm as she told everyone goodbye as if talking to some longtime friends. Just to have her practically glide between Hijikata and him. He was adding more fuel to the fire as she made for the front door.

He was looking up at Hijikata, who had a few veins jumping out on his forehead and jaw. Sōji just smiled and bowed to those in the room before closing the door as Hijikata turned and stalked after the girl. Who had a death wish? Though he was sure that he could get why she did out of her on the way back to their Lord's Castle.

General P.O.V.

The moment the trio walked into the Castle Courtyard, those who bore witness, watched in silence as the Second Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi Toshizō Hijikata spun and glared hard down at the small girl they were leading. His dark eyes were flashing dangerously as he brought their group to a halt. While the girl just looked up at him, unaffected by him.

"Before we take you to your Lord to be reprimanded, I demand to know how you know the Hitokiri Battōsai, Kenshin Himura girl."

When they all watched as the girl just stared up at him, unflinching as she remained silent, serving only to further incense the Vice-commander. Tension filled the air as they saw the third member of their group, Sōji Okita, The first unit Captain shift and tense. His normally smiling face darkening as he looked from the Vice-commander to the girl, who was in the process of yawning. If it had been any other members of the Shinsengumi, it would have been funny.

Everyone there knew not to cross the _Demon of the Shinsengumi_, and this girl, while a Noble Lady, was doing it without even speaking up as she never let her gaze drop. So, it was no surprise when the Vice-commander reached out and grabbed her shoulder, giving her a bit of a shake.

"You will tell me how you know such a dangerous man, woman."

The moment the sentence was spoken, there was an odd shift in the air as the girl went stiff, and anger flushed her pale cheeks, making her strange blue eyes seemingly glow. Time slowed as she lifted her empty hand and smacked the hand off her shoulder and stepped forward. Her body stiff, and there was no mistaking the body language she was giving off.

In the next instant, her shoulder was grabbed again, as she growled low, so low it was animalistic, bringing both the Shinsengumi to a brief pause. But that was all it took for her to swing the basket at the vice-commander's head with accuracy that was scary as he jumped back.

"Kagome, you will cease your actions right now."

The cold voice rang across the Courtyard, drawing everyone's gaze as a small, childlike whine came from the girl. There stood the Edo Lord and his guest as they looked at the trio as if everyone else was not even there. Both their eyes boring into the group. Before they made their way towards the trio.

"My Lord's."

The two Shinsengumi bowed at the waist when the two Lords stopped a few feet from them. Waiting for the signal to rise, which came immediately.

"I believe I mentioned not to be rude or rough with her. You're lucky all she did was swinging the basket at your head. Kagome, apologize."

"_No!_"

At the girl's sharp reply, everything went still. All eyes directed at her as she just stared at the four men before her.

"Kagome. This is not a request."

"I refuse, my Lord. To debase myself by apologizing to an overgrown, arrogant man-child who thinks he has the right to demand information of me rudely, so it is _not_ happening."

The small twitch that was just visible under one golden eye as he stared down at the girl. It was obvious he was used to the girl's stubborn nature, but not liking her display of it publicly.

"Now, now, Lord Sesshomaru. She is technically in the right. He was manhandling her after being warned. But I am curious as to what he asked her. Hijikata? Okita?"

The words spoken by Lord Tokugawa relieved a bit of the tension. Though his question made the two men go rigid before turning in unison to face their Lord and companion.

"I asked her how she knows the Hitokiri Battōsai since she was at the Dojo of one Kamiya Kaoru. Acting as if it was the most normal thing. And on that matter, I am also curious as to how she knows the woman."

A deep rumbling chuckle sounded in the quiet that followed Hijikata speaking. The Silver-haired Lord was chuckling, golden eyes looking highly amused while his face was blank.

"I can answer both of those questions for you. The War is where she met a much younger Kenshin, before and after he got his title. Their history is, or rather was, intriguing since she took great... pleasure in... healing him. As for Lady Kamiya, I knew the girl's father before he passed. Kagome was the healer that attended him in his final days."

The soft intake of breath as the two Shinsengumi and Lord looked from the Silver-haired man to the girl, who looked unamused, yet smug at the same time while glaring darkly at all four men — leaving all watching the spectacle to wonder just how the girl ended up in the War.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I find it hard to believe that you would let her outside when there was a war going on."

Again that deep chuckle resounded in the stillness of the Courtyard, as the Lord shook his head, lips pressing into a barely visible line.

"Well, I do not see how that is hard to believe. Since I was able to get away from all of you so easily. Did you all live under rocks while the War was going on? Did you not hear the rumors of the Battle Miko? The one who did not care which side a wounded person was on, but healed them regardless. That was me, you thick-headed jerks."

"Kagome."

The tone used in her name brought the woman's head down as she mumbled a soft apology to the Lords, but not the Shinsengumi. Who was staring back at her as if she had grown a few extra limbs? Disbelief was written across their faces, though it was evident that Okita was looking rather intrigued by the girl. He was appraising her worth in a much different light, while Hijikata still looked as if he didn't believe her, proving it when he spoke up, speaking his mind.

"That... I find that hard to imagine. You cannot be more than sixteen. That woman is insane as she was to do what she did, has to be about twenty-something."

"I can assure you that she is not lying. Keeping her pinned up inside, as you found out, is impossible when she is determined to do what she sets her mind to Toshizō Hijikata. And she is almost twenty-nine, so to say."

The soft chuckle from Okita as he looked up to his friend, who was in shock (something hard to do) as he stared down at the petite woman, caused his eyes to shine with an inner light. His darker sense of humor, starting to want to rear its head.

"I see My Lord. And concur that she is very resourceful to boot. But that leads me to think that you purposefully left her in our care and knew about her wanting to go to the city to visit a friend."

"Indeed, Okita-san. You can say it provided a great deal of amusement for your Lord and me as well as giving way to an arrangement that will prove very beneficial. But that will be discussed between the five of us in private. Since you two were the first to find her and bring her back, you are the recipients of said arrangement."

With that being said, both Lords turned and walked back towards the Castle, soon followed by the petite, raven-haired girl as she shoved her way between the two confused Shinsengumi as they brought up the rear of the group. Wondering just what this _arrangement _was and why they get to be the recipients of it. Trading a look between them as they got a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be anything they wanted to deal with. While listening to the low growling and very colorful and inventive commentary from the girl walking before them.

Catching the phrase of arranged marriage is so outdated, leaving them more confused and cautious of whatever their Lord had bet this time.

_**THE END!**_


	21. Ch 19 Steps 1, 2, 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Gundam Wing or its characters; that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa.**

**Author's Note: This story inspired by the song Step 1, 2, 3 by Ciara featuring Missy Elliot. Though it evolved and didn't really stick to the lyrics.**

* * *

Step 1 - Kagome's Amendment

Since arriving on the space colony, Kagome had hoped things would flow smoothly. There were a lot of things to attend to. But like always, something had just to put a wrench in carefully laid plans. Although, she'd be lying if she said she was not amused at the moment.

The man behind the desk she was sitting before seemed to be horrified. His mouth was working, though no words came out. Even she, herself, had not expected what had been said.

Keeping her head down, Kagome let a smile curve her lips upwards and doing her best not to burst out laughing, which she must have been failing at due to the pressure being applied to her shoulder — making Kagome quickly peek up at her guardian and fellow Foundation partner. The gleam in his golden eyes and the set of annoyance to his lips made her sigh and reach up and patted his hand. All the while, she was still listening to the ongoing conversation happening before her.

"Please tell me Quatre that this is your warped idea of a joke that is in abysmal taste. Not to mention the timing."

Again silence filled the room except for the slight sound of Mr. Winner grinding his teeth. Unable to help it, a soft chuckle escaped, unbidden, past her lips. It resounded in the quiet of the Mexican Staring contest that was going on. Keeping her head down as she felt all four sets of make eyes look at her, Kagome felt heat suffuse her cheeks.

"Do you find this amusing Miss Higurashi? Even though it involves you directly."

She was smiling as her body went still at the tone Mr. Winner had used. Kagome directly looking at him through her black bangs, Kagome wondered just how dense the man was.

With the smile still on her lips, she raised her head for the first time since arriving and being seated and enjoying the mixed reactions from the three men in front of her. Since she was mostly kept from the public's eyes. The reason being her guardian and the current head of the HiTai Foundation didn't want him suffocated, and she quotes 'By ignorant idiots,' when there are other duties she had to perform. Both for the Foundation and personal.

So, as her bright, deep blue eyes flicked from Mr. Winner to the slightly opened mouth Quatre, who shut it when she glanced at him, to the tall brown-haired Trowa Barton, whose face could give her guardian a good run for money on how blank-faced he was, even if his cursory stare was rather dark.

"Yes! Yes, I do, Mr. Winner. Since the solution is straightforward."

At her reply, it was as if chaos broke free of its restraints and started to run freely. Kagome kept from rolling her eyes. Quatre and Trowa appeared intrigued while Mr. Winner stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Miss Higurashi, I feel I must remind you that this arrangement has been finalized for the last thirteen years. It will join the HiTai Foundation with my own company. And I do not want to lose face on this contract because my son has suddenly decided he is in love with another male. Who probably only wants his inheritance."

At the man's words, Kagome let her face slip into an unreadable mask, and she had perfected over the years before the fighting between Earth and the colonies escalated into a full-blown war. Giving a small sigh as she rested her eyes solely on Mr. Winner. She was taking a few seconds to think about how to say what she had to say.

"Mr. Winner, I have been aware of the contract since I was old enough to understand what is at stake. Both financially and personally. So, do not presume sir to think that I am a flight, small-brained female. My lot in life was decided for me the moment I was born a female. The 'weight' of my sole _responsibility._"

Her voice steady, firm as she let her blue eyes bore into the arrogant man before her. She was having a visual battle of wills. When Mr. Winner stiffened and sat down, showing she won this round, Kagome let the smile graced her lips once again. Though, she knew, it did not reach her eyes this time.

"That is good to hear. But do elaborate this 'simple' solution to this... development, if you will."

Sitting back, Kagome let her shoulders relax into the overstuffed chair. Threading her fingers together as they rested in her lap, still staring intently at Mr. Winne, than his son and friend and lover.

"No written contract is set in stone. There is always room to change things. And thirteen years ago when you, out of many, were chosen to get right to it... Could you honestly say you knew your son, my fiance, would make this claim, Mr. Winner?"

Going silent as she let her eyes move between the three men before her. Quatre having caught on first, followed by Trowa, who looked very wary of her suddenly. Mr. Winner looked perplexed. Telling Kagome he didn't grasp what she was saying as he responded with a simple, no, to her question.

"Didn't think so," she muttered darkly, earning a harsh squeeze of warning.

"Mr. Winner, in that copy of the contract, there is a clause that allows me to back out if I deem my fiancee is unstable or unfit to marry. I could have used his involvement in the War as a Gundam Pilot to nullify it. But I chose not to. Because even though we had not met, I had faith in him to rise to the challenge of the task assigned to him, survive and exceed all expectations."

As she finished, Kagome felt pleased as all three of them looked at her admission. Since that knowledge was technically classified. Then again, the Foundation she helped a part of was made up of the Two oldest Japanese families still on Earth. It had ties with several other prominent families, including the Peacecraft family. And thus had their fingers in almost every proverbial pie out there.

"Also, during battle can change people. Those who willingly and unwillingly participate in it forging bonds of many kinds. Bonds that are not easily broken either. Besides, I can tell you just by looking at your son and Mr. Barton, that they are very much committed to each other."

She was pausing as she turned to look at both Quatre and Trowa. The former faintly blushing as he reached a hand back to grasp Trowa's. Further confirming what she said, while Trowa just kept staring at her. Interest and suspicion shining in the depths of his brown eyes.

"It does not matter, Miss Higurashi. He is my only son and, as you stated, has a duty to you to perform."

Quirking an eyebrow, showing her displeasure even though she continued to smile.

"Yes, duty. Hence my solution. A very simple one. As I stated a few minutes ago, there is no such thing as a contract set in stone. Each can have things added or subtracted to it based on how things change."

The small twitch at the edge of Trowa's lip and the faint, amused smile on Quatre's fuelled her to continue. All while understanding dawned slowly on Mr. Winner's face.

"So, what do you propose?"

Tilting her head a bit upwards, Kagome looked down her nose at the man. Earning a loud snort.

"It's straightforward, Mr. Winner, as long as the main requirements are met. I.e., me being a picture-perfect wife when in public, and producing two heirs, one for your company and the other for the Foundation. Then why should I care with whom your son beds? AS long as it is discreet, of course."

The soft huff of laughter from her guardian, mixed with the gasp and strangled choking sound of the other three, had Kagomes smiling bigger, so it made her eyes shine. Deciding to elaborate further before anyone could speak up, she shifted her eyes to pin down Quatre and Trowa. Her next words for them.

"Let me make myself very clear if Quatre does not enjoy consummating our marriage, than I. Will. Not. Force. Him. There are other options like In Vitro fertilization, which again is a discrete method and one that does not bring up too many questions."

Silence washed over the room, Kagome saw so many emotions and thoughts fly through Quatres wide, shocked eyes. Trowa's, while not as wide, clearly showed his disbelief.

"You... What do you get from this."

Blinking at the sudden question from the brunette, Kagome let her smile shrink and become gentle. Standing up, smoothing out her knee-length skirt before responding to Trowa.

"I do not recall much of my parents, Mr. Barton, as they passed while I was young. But, I do remember my father's favorite age-old saying, 'A happy wife is a happy home and life.' So, if my husband is happy, then that should dictate I'd more than likely be more content in the long run. Thus, making concessions, meeting in the middle, is the smartest thing, right?"

The contemplative look she got answered enough. So, Giving a small bow at the waist, excusing herself, Kagome righted herself. She was making eye contact one last time with each of the three men.

"If no one has a problem with the amendment I have proposed, then I will have the contract re-drawn up, sent to you first thing Monday morning. As for me, I have to get ready for Miss Peacecraft's charity gala tonight. So, pardon me, gentlemen."

With that, she swept out of the room. Her ears catching Seho telling Mr. Winner that she was never to be underestimated. And not to mistake her kindness for weakness. Making her laugh from her belly as she made her way back to the docking bay.

Step 2: Quatre's Acquisition

He stood there being fussed over by his sisters. Quatre let his mind slip back over the last two and a half months. It had started with the meeting on the colony. He had expected a much larger fuss, more so from his bride to be and her guardian. Since he had little to no information other than age and she was the heiress to half of that particular Foundation. Quatre already knew how his father would react to his announcement.

But, when there had been nothing, except his father's rhetorical question. Which was followed by soft, feminine laughter that echoed in the silence of the room? Quatre had only felt floored and confused. Only to go into shock as the small, petite and shy girl lifted her head. Revealing eyes that'd put sapphires to shame as she stared proceeded to tear his father apart. All with a smile on her lips. The offer she made before answer Trowa's question made him want to chase after the girl. Wanting more specific details as well as a few of his questions answered.

In the following weeks, the moment he had gotten free time, Quatre went down to Earth. Intent on talking to his fiancee. Needing more information. Only he as met by her guardian Seho Taisho, who informed him that do to the Higurashi family traditions, that he would not get to see her until their wedding day.

Not often in his life, had Quatre felt that frustrated? Deciding that adhering to the tradition, he returned to the colony. Trowa was meeting him, being a silent pillar of strength, until Quatre had been able to explain things to him.

It was as they were trying to figure out what to do, Trowa agreeing that more information was needed on his fiancee. Quatre had received an email from her. Explaining in more detail about the tradition and that while she was unable to see him, that an emissary of his choosing to act on his behalf if there was anything he wanted to say or know, could come and see her.

From there, Quatre periodically sent Trowa in his stead. The visits never more than thirty to forty-five minutes at a time while he did a personal search into the Taisho and Higurashi families.

On Trowa's first visit, they learned quickly that deception would not work. Leaving Trowa angry as he had been led into a room, asked to remove any weapons or electronics. Which he mostly had complied with. Watching as his stuff was taken away before a small shockwave ran through the room, followed by the mini camera he had hidden on his person, was rendered useless.

Kagome had stressed that Seho, like his predecessors, took keeping the Foundation safe. And that when Quatre and herself were married, he would start having access to the information pertaining to the Foundation. Though in small monitored amounts. Which as a show of trust, in the long run, assuring his loyalty to the Foundation.

Smiling as his body was spun by his sister, doing as she bid. Having been informed that not just the Higurashi family traditions would adhere to, but his family's own ancestral Arabic ones and lifting his arms as the traditional robes were slid over his arms, to hang loosely over the white silk and wool blend shirt and pants. Both a mix of white, gold and sand-colored tones. Not his choice for what to wear to a wedding. He preferred the more traditional black tuxedo. But again, this had been a request of his bride to be, since honoring one's origins was important.

Giving a wry chuckle as he recalled a month back, Trowa had returned after a meeting with his unique fiancee. His usually bland face screwed up in confusion before he promptly said she was out of her mind. When he had calmed Trowa down enough to elaborate on it. Quatre, himself, had the same thought. Because of her response to his question of 'did she know how to use a weapon.`` Only to say she was a crack shot with a bow and arrows in any situation. Then proceeded to tell Trowa that she'd be more than happy to demonstrate on him if he didn't stop looking at her as if she belonged in an asylum.

Add in the fact that she was smiling and giggling while being completely serious. Trowa admitted he felt uncomfortable because it reminded him of Duo mixed with Heero. The very image of that left an odd taste in Quatre's mouth. But the whole incident had given him the inspiration for a wedding present for Kagome.

When his sisters began to fuss with his hair, Quatre waved his hands at them. He was okay with how it fell naturally, framing his face and highlighting his eyes. Turning her looked into the mirror, amazed at the twenty-one-year-old that stared back at him.

He was smoothing the robe down, before giving a slight nod of his head. Ready to get the ceremony started and done. Wanting to see Trowa, who was standing in as his best man. Curious as to what constituted as traditional wedding clothes on him. Already knowing her maid of honor was Relena Peacecraft, our of formality due to, he found out, the Foundation is a huge supporter of her as well as the two girls grew up together, mostly.

After leaving the small house on what was a very well preserved Shinto shrine, Quatre blinked to help adjust his eyes to the setting, early fall sun. Noting almost all the seats were filled. A good portion of people either associated with either his father's company or the Foundation. But he could already make out those who he knew.

Closing his eyes and breathing deep, Quatre walked down the cobblestone path to the altar. Flashing a bemused smile at Trowa, who he could tell was not liking the simple flowly Arabic clothing. Coming to stand by his lover, Quatre brushed his hand against Trowa's secretly to help reassure him. Only receiving a softly spoken demand.

"Make sure the girl compensates me."

Nodding his head as the sound of Japanese harps fill the air, playing the traditional wedding march, signaling the wedding was starting. Shifting just enough to watch as his bride to be made her way towards him. Not expecting to have his breath catch in his throat.

Before his eyes, Seho was leading Kagome down the same path he just walked. Resplendent in layer upon layer of shimmering what Kimono. Her face hidden behind a sheer lace veil, the same white as her Kimono. Behind her was Relena, holding the train off the ground. Wearing a modest and very demure peach and gold-colored Kimono, blond hair swept up in an elegant but loose bun of woven braids.

The moment Seho stopped, offering Kagomes hand to him, Quatre felt as if time became surreal. Flowing both fast and slow at the same time as their vows were exchanged, him kissing her as they were announced, to his first dance with her — everything going smoothly as if it were choreographed and rehearsed numerous times.

It wasn't until after the man, Quatre standing next to Trowa, that he noticed Kagome was dancing with a familiar face. From the raised dais, he let a soft hiss escape from his lips. The familiar face was none other than Wufei Chang. And from the way he and Kagome were smiling and chatting as they danced, clearly knew each other. Leaving him feeling very unsettled starting in the pit of his stomach.

Glancing at Trowa, Quatre saw his curiosity echoed on his friend and lovers' face. Looking back at the small dance area, Quatre froze. Wufei was now dancing with Relena. Face a neutral mask like always before he let his gaze roam to find his bride. Only to catch a brief flash of white as it vanished around the side of the house.

A frown finding its way onto his face, Quatre reached out and brushed his hand against Trowa's. Without a word, he stepped down from the dais and made his way towards the house and possibly Kagome. Knowing Trowa would follow at a safe and discreet distance.

Going to the opposite side to have less chance of being seen. Quatre circled to the back of the house. Hearing hushed voices talking. Shooting a look back at Trowa, who just nodded before silently creeping to the corner and peeking around to see who Kagome could be talking to. Only to jerk back and mouth a single name to Trowa, whose eyes just widened fractionally as they listened in on the conversation.

"Heero Yuy! This is highly inappropriate. What possessed you?"

Silence reigned before a reply came.

"I came, but there was no mention of me dancing with... Her."

A soft, feminine chuckle was heard, accompanied by an annoyed grunt.

"You knew she'd be here. And she gave her word not to annoy you on one condition, a single dance. Do _not_ Heero, undo the work I went through to find you and get your butt here for both Quatre and Trowa."

Once more, silence prevailed. Drawing out into a long pause, causing a small wave of panic to build in Quatre. Knowing a silent Heero was not a good thing. Tensing up to step around the corner, he was stopped by Heero's sudden reply.

"Fine. But the debt I owe you personally is repaid in full."

"Of course! Though the debts you owe to Seho are not. Please stop trying to hack into the Foundation. Either just email, call or come on in to talk it over with Seho."

A non-committal grunt was the only reply given as Kagome's happy laughter was heard.

"It is good to see you again, Heero. Thank you so much. Now I need to return before certain people panic. Say hi to Duo for me."

The sound of retreating footsteps had Quatre leaning against the back of the house. Stunned. His new bride knew not only Wufei but Heero and Duo. The former had debts with her and the Foundation, causing more questions to form in his mind.

When a hand touched his shoulder, Quatre started. Not realizing he had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts. Turning his gaze towards the only person who touched him, Quatre felt his eyes widen. Behind Trowa, he saw both Wufei and Duo. Wufei was standing and looking at him in his reasonable speculative manner, while Duo was leaning back against the house, one leg bent, so the foot was pressed against the wall, arms crossed over his chest even though it was his amethyst eyes void of all emotions and thoughts that had him feeling a bit on edge.

"Make her happy and keep that smile on her face."

Twisting around on instinct, body tensing in reaction, Quatre met the cold, distant eyes of Heero. Who was staring him down, a look that promised pain if he didn't do as he was told? Quickly his brain processed what had been said. Along with a list of questions, he knew Heero would not answer if asked. So, in reply, he just nodded his head yes.

"She is a special girl. It is not pretty, not fun when someone takes her smile away Quatre. That smile is something all three of us would kill over, putting back on her face. Even if it meant facing her temper."

When Duo spoke, Quatre decided to leave back against the house again — giving him a view of all present. Shifting his eyes to look at Duo and Wufei, he realized his confusion must have shown. Because not only Duo smiled, but Wufei even cracked a small smirk, that was barely there before speaking.

"I've known Kagome since we were kids. Her father originally tried to arrange the marriage for us. But I had been promised at birth. And I'd do anything to keep her smiling. She is a truly amazing, compassionate, and giving person. Though I think you already know that. But never mistake her kindness for weakness."

Once more, silence filled the air around the five former Gundam Pilots. Quatre looked at Trowa, who just nodded.

"You all are giving a death threat to keep her happy, or you will kill me?"

A resounding _yes_ from the three of them were heard. Making both Quatre and Trowa shake their heads. Quatre smiled, and Trowa looked a mix of worried and amused.

"I understand. Maybe one day, I will learn about her connections. Cause it seems I have acquired some scary big brother-in-law."

Step 3: Trowa's Accomplishment

It had been six full days and nights. The feeling of frustration was starting to make Trowa angry. Rare, very rare, indeed since he contained his emotions very well.

Things had started well the night of Quatre's wedding. Though he should have guessed something was up the moment, the blushing bride said that her gift to Quatre could not be given publicly. Her words had been valid when the door to his room had opened, and Quatre waltzed in looking mildly confused but smiling bemusedly. Only to have the door snapped shut and locked from the outside. As Kagome said, her gift could not be given publicly. It was Quatre spending their wedding night with him.

It had come as a shock at first since Trowa knew his room was right next to Kagome's room. He had not wanted to hear the sounds of them consummating their marriage. But then again, the girl was confusing enough, so he took was being offered. Quatre was his world.

But since then, he'd come to see and realize things about Kagome. First was that she practiced the archaic duties of being a shrine maiden. Making any type of comment about it earned her temper, which was quick and explosive. From that one scenario, both Quatre and he learned it was not just the three of them.

She had vanished, leaving them, mostly himself, to look for her, which gave him an appreciation for just how big and natural the shrine grounds were. It took two hours, but he'd finally found her in a small clearing. She was leaning against a large white mound with two ravens, a small, very rare fox kit, and an oddly marked cream and black colored kitten. She was holding her new bow, Quatre's wedding gift to her, and sleeping like a small child.

Or was until he'd gotten closer and the white mound moved, barring large teeth as deep amber eyes glared threateningly at him while the four other animals were now wide awake as Kagome watched him.

After that thing settled and was explained, Trowa got her back to the house, where all the animals were introduced to Quatre. Seeing the delighted smile on his lover's face helped calm Trowa down because all he wanted was for his friend and lover happy.

A state of being he currently was not. Due to his errant new wife. Who was continually proving resourceful and elusive? Due to not performing a duty that was essential. Which struck an odd chord in Trowa. Because from what he had seen, Kagome was very strict about completing all her duties, but this one.

Hearing the water shut off, Trowa grinned darkly. Setting into play his plan, he opened the door behind him, leading into the house's master bedroom. A room they'd found was almost sacred to Kagome. Even though by right, it was hers. Though she claimed she wouldn't sleep in the King-sized bed until a specific condition had been met.

Slipping inside and hiding behind the door, Trowa waited as he heard the bathroom door open. Hearing Kagome calls out that it was free to Quatre. Knowing she'd run into her room and somehow seal herself in. She was making it impregnable to him and Quatre. Both had tried to enter through both the door and window, but neither would even budge. It was odd and fascinated him. When the sound of her bare feet stopped, he knew he had her. Soon they were moving towards the master suite.

Slowing his breathing and heart rate, Trowa waited until Kagome entered the room before shutting the door with an audible click. Knowing Quatre would join after he showered. Right now, Trowa knew that he'd have to deal with a furious woman before him. Her blue eyes were flashing dangerously like Heero's in her apparent anger. Leaving him feeling tense.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Barton?"

Keeping the door directly behind him as he met her gaze head-on while she spoke. The question straight and forward, just like her.

"Getting your attention because I want to talk to you."

The small quirk of a single eyebrow as she pressed her lips into a thin line as she snorted.

"You did not have to go to such lengths. You could have just asked."

Unable to help himself, Trowa gave her a short bark of laughter at her words.

"I do not think so. You can vanish without damn near any trace, or hide in your room. I will find out how you seal it so no one can enter it, Kagome."

The guilt that flashed fleetingly in the depths of her blue eyes told him all he needed. The woman was too honest and open for her good. So, with a shake of his head, Trowa pressed on.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt, upset, and now angered Quatre? What is it that makes you refuse him, his right to your bed? Is it that you dislike him or even abhor the idea of bedding him, knowing he likes men?"

The last statement of the accusation he felt was justified. As he matched Kagome's blue eyes mist over before she dropped her head and shook it no. While her body tensed to move, the moment she tried to dash forward and to the side, Trowa knew Kagome was going to try to hide what it was. Thrusting his hands out to grab her, he felt his eyes widen marginally as she ducked under them and spin to put distance between them. Her eyes now trained on him, tears glistening along their edges as she shifted further away from him.

His mind replayed what just happened. Realizing Kagome just tested him, using a feint. Now he saw her slowly backing away from him, towards the window. Amusement washed through him at her reaction, the need to capture his prey filled him while his mind rationalizes that he was acting out of his norm. Something that Trowa did not think he cared about at this particular moment.

The moment Trowa saw Kagome shift her weight, so most rested on her back foot, he knew she was making her attempt to escape. She was causing him to spring forward, toward her and easily overtaking her with not only with long legs but honed reflexes. Grabbing Kagome from behind at the waist, Trowa spun, tossing her onto the bed as she shrieked loudly in shock and outrage.

He was not giving her a chance to scramble across the bed and take a break for the door. Trowa covered the short distance to the bed and a rising Kagome. Reaching out, grasping her under the arms to restrict her, while pulling her flush against his chest. Earning a colorful set of words, no proper lady should be speaking, as she tried to kick back at him. Trowa silently thanked his time in the circus, leaving him extraordinarily flexible and using to his advantage as he rolled them, so he was beneath her, his long legs snapping out and trapping her own entirely and forcing Kagome to calm down a little, just as his ears picked up movement coming down the hallway.

"Answer me. Do you dislike or hate Quatre?"

Making sure he spoke loud enough that he could be heard through the door. The silence between them was broken with a soft sob that came from Kagome. Trowa felt the last of her resistance fall away, leaving her limp in his arms.

"No. No, I do not dislike or hate Quatre. But it hurts badly, knowing that I have been in love with him since the first time I saw Quatre during the War. That and the knowledge that he can never love me back the same way. I'm not blind, Trowa. The way he looks at you and the subtle touches. To me, those are the things I'll probably never receive from him. Leaving me scared."

Eyes on the door that had silently cracked open as Kagome gave her softly spoken admission. Shock coursed through his system, mirrored on Quatre's as he entered the room, staring down at Kagome. Who, from what he could tell, was unaware of the other's presence with her head hanging so her chin rested on her chest.

Looking down at Kagome, Trowa got a good look at her bare legs being exposed. Her robe opened wide to her waist because of his legs pinning her to the bed and glancing up, seeing Quatre at the end of the bed, a living look coupled with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He was sending a shiver down Trowa's spine, realizing quickly what was going through his lover's mind. And who was he to deny him?

"Then you are sadly mistaken. Raise your head and tell me yourself, Kagome, if he doesn't feel the same way?"

The moment she lifted her head, Trowa felt her breath catch in her chest as her heart sped up, accompanied by a gasp of a shock seeing the deviant smile on Quatre's face. Trowa moved his legs, dragging them towards Kagomes and his bodies. Bending both their knees, further exposing Kagome to Quatre by opening her up to Quatre as he climbed onto the bed, so he was kneeling between their legs.

"I hope you are ready to pay a penance for denying him, Kagome."

With that said, Trowa let a smile curved his lips. IT was going to be a long night and very fun as a strangled moan came from Kagome. Who was now squirming against his hold as Quatre touched and teased her? Speaking dark promises to her, the Trowa knew he would deliver on.

_**The End! **_


	22. Ch 20 The Akastsuki Files 06 - Hidan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

1- _Impression: an idea, feeling, or opinion about something or someone, especially one formed without conscious thought or on the basis of little evidence._

They say that the first impression lasts a lifetime. Whoever came up with that saying didn't know just how accurate it was. So, as Hidan stood there staring down at the petite, dark-haired woman. He tempered the urge just to kill her. Because the trouble he'd be in later with Leader would be a bad thing. Even if he was immortal, that man still gave him the fucking creeps. But it didn't mean he had to like that damned woman.

She represented everything that was the polar opposite of him. And he was sure that no one like her was supposed to exist. That the last of her kind died out after the first or second Ninja wars. Though the proof that they existed was crouched down before him, staring up at him in defiance, blue eyes flashing dangerously at him — the way her jaw was set stubbornly.

"I think you, sir, are in need of learning some manners," the girl said as she stood up to her full height. Which were no more than five feet and a few inches?

The woman had the gall even to speak back to him. It caused his hand to twitch with the need to get his Scythe and her blood. He was sure that this little upstart bitch of a priestess would make a welcome sacrifice to Jashin. More so, since priestesses were supposed to be virgins to practice their abilities like she just demonstrated, which was how he had found her after Kakazu had left him to his own devices while taking care of a bounty.

"Excuse me? I don't think so you..." he started to say only to stop at the feeling of a familiar aura behind him.

Hissing low, Hidan spat on the ground before the girl, only to see her raise a single eyebrow at him. A smile forming on pouty pink lips as her blue eyes shone with the victory. She drew a growl from him as he turned away from the girl, giving her the bird behind his back.

"_Oh, real mature!_" she called out to him as he met up with Kakazu, who just looked at him in his usual passive manner.

Shrugging the look off, Hidan didn't care to explain. The man had no concept of religion. And preferred not to even hear about it when he talked. It was an understanding they had come to in the time they worked together, though it was often broken and caused the fight. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the bitch again since they were heading back to Amegakure.

2 - _Message: BRITISH - an errand._

Staring up at the sign above the small, run-down building that was no more than a shack, Hidan couldn't help but curse their groups only female members. Konan had sent him out on a 'mission' she called of it. Of the utmost importance for Leader-sama. So, he couldn't figure why the fuck he was now standing before this tiny little shack. Hell, he was not even aware that such a place existed in the giant capital of Amegakure.

He was snorting as he read the sign once more, "Supernatural Remedies and Their Practical Applications'. What the hell kind of name that for a shop? Supernatural? How the fuck did a person come up with it? Were they demented or mentally stunted? Shaking his head as he wished he had his triple-bladed Scythe in hand. But he had been expressly warned against taking it though he was allowed to have kunai, no exploding tags, and scythe or other suck apparent weapons.

He was groaning under his breath when a hand connected with his back, pushing him forward towards the door. Shooting a look back to his partner, Hidan hissed as he reached out for the handle and turned it. The moment the door swung inward on hinges that made no sound and the smells from inside assaulted his senses, Hidan wondered if Konan had just fucking played him. There was no mistaking the scent of dried herbs and the stringent that came from medicinal supplies.

Stepping into the dimly lit building, he noted that it was a lot bigger than it appeared outside. His body was going stiff when a soft voice called out from somewhere inside. Though it had been a month or more, he knew that voice. He cringed at not having anything more than a few kunai in a pouch attached to his leg.

"You will do nothing but what we are supposed to," came the low, threatening rumble of his partner as he clutched the small paper in his hand tighter, crunching it into a small ball.

Soon enough, the person attached to that voice appeared before them. The look on their face said that she didn't recognize them as she smiled sweetly up at them.

"How may I help you, gentlemen, today?" the girl said as she watched them.

When he took to long to hand over the small note with the message written on it, Hidan felt Kakazu jab him in the lower back — prompting him to thrust his hand out and give the girl the paper. Which he rudely dropped the moment she reached for it. He was not caring if it hit the floor and inconvenienced the girl. Who just continued to smile up at him as she grasped it quickly, opening it and laughing.

"I see, you hear for Miss Konan and her Beau. Give me a second, and I will gather everything for the order. Please tell her it is free of charge since she sent someone interesting," She said, pausing for but a second as that polite, sweet smile morphed into something else. "and a certifiable jerk."

Feeling stunned at the audacity the girl just showed, Hidan made to move forward as she turned away from them. Only to be jerked to a halt by Kakazu, who politely reminded them that they were on an errand for Konan for their Leader. To come back later to take care of whatever issue he had with the woman.

3 - F_eeble: lacking the strength of character or mind._

Sighing after the mission for the two tail, Hidan walked back into the city, his feet dragging on the ground. Already he knew what their next mission was going to be. But at that moment he didn't give two flying fucks. He had been unable to provide a sacrifice for Jashin, thus lacking in his duties.

He realized that Kakazu was no longer walking alongside him. Turning to look at what could make that man stop in his single-mindedness, Hidan began to swear colorfully in his head. There was his partner looking down at that most obnoxious woman. She was talking to him as if he was a long-time friend. What she such a simple-minded person not to realize the danger she was in.

Kakazu never suffered small talk and with random strangers. Hell, he was often dismembered for going on and on about shit all the time. But no, this damned bitch turned a blinding smile to his partner and nodded her head. It was when she tilted her head, and her eyes looked at him directly, that the smile dropped from her face, and her blue eyes darkened — leaving him to feel angry at the sudden change in mood, as he saw Kakazu raise his hand and wave it at the girl.

When the man lumbered towards him, Hidan wondered if being feeble of the mind was contagious since Kakazu had not shown any aggression towards the girl, even if they were inside the city's limits and only a small distance from the headquarters. His already dour mood getting worse when a loud clap of thunder came from overheard, heralding the knowledge that rain was going to be falling very soon.

"We were invited to tea," his partner said, causing Hidan to stumble and rant aloud about how it was possible for feeblemindedness was contagious — earning a rather painful punch from his partner, sending him skidding across the dirt road with a death glare.

"What it is true, you accepted tea with that monstrosity that should not even exist in this day and age," He bit out, glaring back at Kakazu, not even phased.

The look he got showed some interest, which Hidan clamped his mouth shut — refusing to say anything further. Because it would be his luck that Kakazu would report the priestess to Leader, and then they'd be sent to recruit her to be the healer in replacement of Orochimaru.

4 - _Atrocious: horrifyingly wicked. OR of very poor quality, extremely bad or unpleasant._

The silence was deafening as he sat there through the whole ordeal. HE didn't want to be there. Why had his partner accepted? IT had been a few weeks since the invite had been given. He had hoped that it had been completely forgotten. But not, that dumb cunt just had to pop up at random and mess with his day. So, here he was now sitting in a small shop, with his partner having tea with the blue-eyed she-devil.

A blight that he wanted to remove. Though he had to admit, it was rather amusing to hear Kagome draw actual responses from his partner. The man was violent and suffered nothing with his short temper. Then again, that could be the ploy she was applying. Even now, as he stared her down, trying to set her alight with his gaze, he noted that she was easy on the eyes. Her face was innocent-looking, almost cherub-like in quality.

It told him that she was not one who had suffered under any hardships — furthering his belief that she would make a most appreciated sacrifice to Jashin. The thought of her screams as he went through the ritual, her face scrunched up in utter anguish as she had to endure whatever he made her due. It causes that pleasant warmth he associated with human sacrifice to well in his person.

So when he felt the heavy gaze of not just his partner on him, but that of the girl and a few other patrons, Hidan snapped up and glared hard — causing everyone but the two sitting with him to look away.

"Well, I can say I feel you for you, Sir Kakazu. His lack of manners is deplorable. There is no way I could ever deal with him daily," she quipped a little smirk dancing at the corners of her mouth as she brought her teacup up to her lips.

Again he felt shocked course through his body at her boldness. How, just how the fucking hell was the dumb, simpering, pathetic excuse for a living being able to leave him in such a state.

When his partner just grunted noncommittally, not even trying to defend him, Hidan slumped back in his chair, slouching. Already he was plotting how to murder this dumb woman. He would say too.

5 - _Bromance: a close but nonsexual relationship between two men._

It had been another month before he had the displeasure to run into the girl again. This time he was alone. Kakazu had been adamant about taking care of this bounty without his help, and Leader had been in agreeance. So, of course, he was in a good mood and having a small tantrum. Being sent into town by Konan, under threat of being demanded, Hidan had done as he was told.

The horror at the fact that his feet had carried him to that oddly named the shop that the girl owned. Where he was now staring down at the girl, who just looked up at him, her face a blank mask, nothing was showing on her face at all, which was odd, since she was always so expressive.

"We are closed, go away," she muttered, her voice low and dark as she turned to continue towards the door.

Curious now, Hidan strode forward and slammed his hand on the wall next to the door as she started to open it. Making her pause and look up at him. Again her face a blank mask, though he could tell that there was something there in the depths of her blue eyes. It intrigued him much. What was she hiding that she would shut down like this? She had no snarky comment or witty remark to toss at him.

Though it bothered him and he was not sure why. Hidan just stared down at her, waiting to see if she would react. When she didn't do anything but look away from him and open the door, he used his foot to keep it open as she attempted to shut it. The pain that raced up his leg was unpleasant. He hated pain unless it was during his ritual to his god. Forcing his way into the shop, he looked around and noted that it looked just like it did the last time he was there.

Carefully he kept the girl in his line of sight as she just sighed and walked away from the open door. Her shoulders were stiff as she went about doing things in the shop. Tilting his head to the side Hidan went stiff when she looked at him again.

"So, why are you wandering around town without your lover?" she asked him.

The bluntness of the question had him almost falling onto his ass. Unable, or not wanting to, even rationalize what the hell she just said. Anger flooding his system before he let loose on her.

"_How the fucking hell did you even come to that conclusion? Are you a delusional piece of shit? There is no way I would ever stick my dick into that man, or let him dip into me! I have standards!_" he shouted at her, his hand going up in the air as he stalked over to the girl.

Who just stared up at him, eyes wide as her lips formed a thin line. Not waiting for her to speak, Hidan thrust his arms out and roughly shoved her backward, following in her wake.

"I mean seriously, are you a fucking retarded moron or something? Seriously, just because two guys are seen together often does not make them lovers. You are supposed to be a person of purity, why the fuck would you even go down that route?" he growled.

When he finally finished, he noted that her shoulders were shaking as she sucked her lips into her mouth, eyes still wide, but not bright with her obvious amusement — causing him to twitch and spasm. She was doing this to piss him off and succeeding considerably too. It infuriated him that she was getting the upper hand.

"Oh. Sorry then... so it is a bromance?" Kagome said, before bursting into a fit of giggles that had her collapsing on the floor.

At that point, the urge to kill her was overwhelming, but knowing that she willingly supplied healing herbs and necessary medical supplies to their organization, this girl was off-limits. Growling and cruising, Hidan turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him as that girl's giggles rang in his ears.

6 - _Glitterific: (Found in Urban Dictionary) like terrific...only glittery! (My, that David Bowie concert was glitterific!)_

He looked on in horror at his partner, who didn't appear amused at all. The third member of their entourage was giving off a rather exciting feeling. He didn't know how the man got lumped in with them since he didn't like the young, quiet man. But of course, they were on another _mission_ for Leader and Konan. Who had been a bit distracted when she gave them the _mission_. Only to find out that the owner of the shop that supplied with much-needed necessities had not been at her shop and home for a few weeks.

Though they'd been informed that she often went out to gather herbs, she was never gone more than a week or two at most. And a supplier of Medical stuff was hard to come by. Though since his last meeting with the girl, he had not wanted to see her. But of course, it was a request from Leader and that he attached the Uchiha with them while his partner did a side mission to his home country, had Hidan wondering how much more shitty this day could be.

As if in answer to his silent question once they picked up the very faint trail, the girl left. And not because it was weeks old, but because she could move without leaving a trail, he got his answer. It had started as a rather hot and humid day. Only for them to come across a forest that was thick with undergrowth. Making his weapon all but useless due to how close everything was growing.

His instincts had told him to be on guard as they got deeper into the damn forest. The Uchiha had his damned Sharingan activated for a while. He was telling them that there were several people ahead. Most of which looked like small children. Something that was out of place in a forest, to begin with. So, as the air started to cling to his skin as they made for where the bodies were clustered, none of them were expecting to be attacked.

They had all, seasoned rogue ninjas, had been taken by surprise when

A loud boom was heard, causing them to crouch into a defensive stance ready for an attack only to end up coughing as smoke filled the air. Of course, they had jumped straight up to get to high ground for a better visual advantage. But again, they were assaulted, this time by what Hidan was sure was one of the most insidious substances on the face of the planet. And if he were not apart of the whole situation, he would be laughing at Kakazu and the Uchiha.

All three were covered from head to toe with sparkly, multi-colored glitter. This girl was not worth this. And he still had no clue how the hell that the attack was able to connect.

"You stupid ninja can come out. We won't let you harm the lady..." a timid child's voice spoke out.

Grinning widely as he dropped, Scythe coming off his back as Kakazu and Itachi surrounded the young boy. Who just stared up at them in defiance, while smiling darkly. Another loud boom went off, and more smoke covered the area, this time it smelled rancid before his brain caught up and registered that it was a handmade stink bomb.

"I am going to kill you, little _Fuckers_!" Hidan howled his body, starting to move forward to where the kid had been standing.

Only to go very still as the air went from humid to downright oppressive. Glancing around superstitiously, Hidan saw that both his partner and the Uchiha were not moving either. And from the look on their faces, they had not a clue as to why.

"I would appreciate it you glittery buffoon if you didn't use such language around the children," Came the ever familiar voice of the girl.

Who was now standing before the young child, her hand on his head? Her face thin, eyes hollow and blacked like a tanuki as she glared at them. But to his eye sight, he saw the pale lilac color glow around her body, telling him why the air felt oppressive to him. The way she leveled a cold, hard look at not just him but the other two, told him she had no fear of death.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she flared out that aura of hers. Making his skin tingle and burn in places as the stink bomb was instantly cleared from the air.

Unable to stop himself, Hidan smirked at her and spoke up, "Finding and retrieving her sorry ass, girl."

In the next instant, he was on the ground gasping for breath and not even having to look up to know that his partner and the Uchiha were looking at him. This was just terrific; the bitch made him kneel by flaring her damned holy powers. She was even stronger than he had thought.

"I said no cussing around the kids. And I take it that Miss Konan sent you...Great..." she muttered loud enough to be heard. "I am helping the kids. I will return when I am done. So leave here now, you three, you are not welcomed. It had been a wonderfully terrific and glittery meeting."

With that, Hidan raised his head up to see her walking away from them as the air began to lessen around them. Retribution was shining in his purple eyes. This woman was starting to become the bane of his existence as he felt the gazes of his two companions weigh even heavier on his person.

7 - _Magpie: a long-tailed crow with boldly marked (or green) plumage and a raucous voice._

The report they had given a week prior was still being picked over by Konan, who, along with everyone else, including their esteemed Leader, had laughed at them returning days later covered in glitter. The staff refused to come off. Hell, he was sure if he looked while pissing, it would be covering his dick. He hated glitter; it was official. And he was sure so did Kakazu and the Uchiha.

That had been one explanation he had somehow avoided answering when he had ended up kneeling due to the priestesses' power. Which Konan had informed them was named Kagome. They were well aware of what the girl was, which was why they kept sending him to get things from her. It was a cruel joke, but he had to endure it.

With a frown on his face, Hidan found himself outside of that shop again. This time he knew the girl was there. Having had been skulking around the city when he had caught sight of her. This meant they could get the supplies they needed before going out to capture the seven tails. Meaning he could be away from the city and girl for an extended amount of time. It sounded like a nice vacation with the prospect of slaughtering and sacrificing people to his god.

"You know you talk to yourself? Just like a very obnoxious bird," The girl's voice broke through his thoughts.

He was jerking his gaze down those six inches to look into a pair of blue eyes that were shining in amusement at him. The way they darted to and fro meant that she was seeing the glitter that refused to leave his person. At least, he was thankful for it; she was not laughing at him this time.

"I can remove the glitter that... lingers," she said as she walked away from him, back into her shop.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl, Hidan tried to figure out if there was an ulterior motive behind the offer she just gave him. Finally, he followed after Kagome, realizing that she was probably not capable of deceit with how she wore her emotions and thoughts on her face so openly.

"How?" he asked, his voice a bit clipped as he waited for an answer.

The look she gave him had him going still and wanting to run as a slow smile curled her lips upwards. It was never good when Konan got that look on her face; it usually led to something embarrassing in the immediate future. But the need to remove that sparkly substance from his person was more important than his loss of humility when he was by himself with the girl.

"Strip to your underwear...first," she said.

Feeling his jaw drop, he made a slightly shocked and strangled sound that had the girl laughing at him. Though the look she was still giving him was dead serious, she had meant it when she said strip down to his skivvies, which was not possible.

"I don't wear any," He said back bluntly, seeing the faint blush across her face and causing him to smirk.

It was a score for him. Though as he watched Kagome walk around him and close her door and lock it, Hidan wondered if it was a hollow victory when she picked up a towel, an incredibly small one, that would barely be able to cover his nether region. The smile on her face was positively demonic and sent shivers through his body as she told him to cover up with it as she vanished behind a door to grab the things he was sure she'd need to remove the glitter.

8 - _Megalomaniacal: a person who is obsessed with their power._

Capturing the tailed beast had not been as easy as he had thought it would have been. Of course, being immortal gave him an edge. He was still being ripped into pieces hurt like a bitch, reminding him that he didn't like pain at all. Though the rush of power from all the sacrifices he got to do before and after the battle had been a nice boost to his power from his god.

So, he couldn't fathom why the hell he was sitting in that small cafe with his partner and that girl, Kagome, again having tea. This time he was listening to the conversation that was taking place. Surprisingly she was talking business and how to gross more money with Kakazu, meaning she understood the language he spoke fluently, other than death, money. And from the look on her face, she was enjoying the conversation. It made him shift a bit uncomfortable in his chair, drawing both their attention to him.

"What? Don't let me ruin your perfect little conversation," he muttered.

The way the girl looked as shock illuminated her face, had him wondering what set her off.

"Wow, I was not aware that a power-hungry jerk like you could talk without cursing," she said.

Slowly he replayed what he had just said in his head — realizing that the girl was right. But that didn't mean that she had to look so surprised. Hidan knew he was foul-mouthed, but that didn't mean he was not capable of speaking without using foul language. It just was not often as he looked at his partner who was watching things unfold between him and the girl with interest.

Smiling widely as the girl had the nerve or decency depending who you asked, to blush. It made him recall the last time he had seen her blush that shade. Sitting up straighter, Hidan let his elbow rest on the small table as he leaned forward.

"Oh...then again, you were not talking much when you helped remove all that glitter from my person either. Did you like what you saw? Touched? Did it excite you?" he said, dropping his voice to imply exactly how lewd he was being.

Though he knew that she had been very polite, he couldn't help, but the power plays with how open she was leaving herself. And he couldn't believe that the way to get rid of glitter was so simple. Cotton balls, water, and oil. Rubbing oil over the glitter and then dip the cotton balls in water and wipe away. So simple. But her face being that same shade of red it was right now was just too perfect to pass up the chance to poke her about.

"I...I... n-no... T-that was..." she stumbled over her words, making him laugh aloud at how flustered she was.

He missed the dark gleam that shone in her eyes as he laughed, so he was very unprepared for what she said next that had him going very still.

"Would it take me sleeping with you to get you to leave me the fuck alone, you ass?"

9 - _Crazy: Mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way._

This chick had to be fucking crazy to say that. And the horror on Kagome's face said that she thought the same thing as she looked at the table with intent. As if it was the most amazing thing she'd seen since sliced bread. Of course, he took in shock. A deep rumbling chuckle drew him to look at his partner. The sound was unfamiliar to him from the man who never spoke more than he had, too — making the whole situation even more out of place.

Turning his gaze to the girl, he saw that she was looking at Kakazu as well. The awe on her face at seeing and hearing the man laugh. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, feeling annoyed that she was paying his partner attention, Hidan hissed low as he leaned across the table till he was only a few inches from her head and face.

"So, is that an offer? Or are you just a fucking tease, priestess? Because if it is an offer, right here would do me just good." he stated simply.

The way her head whipped around, him being so close to her face, he could see that her eyes were not just one shade of blue, but many, which made sense, since they tended to darken or lighten depending on her mood and reaction. But it was the way her lips parted, and she looked at him. It had the blood in his veins pumping before pain blossomed on his face. Letting out a loud howl for it, Hidan pulled away from the girl.

Who was sucking in deep breaths of air? Causing her chest to rise and fall very visibly, keeping his gaze there. It was a low growl and another burst of pain, this time on his opposite cheek; this time that had him standing up and towering over the girl who was already standing up. Anger flashed in her eyes as she flipped him the bird.

"I would not want to sleep with someone so vulgar and inept as you are with a woman," she bit out before storming out of the cafe.

"I do not know what it is about you that brings out the psycho in women, but how do you even get laid?"

At those words, Hidan, and he was sure Kakazu, turned to see Kisame standing by the open door looking highly amused as his partner gave a wide berth to the girl as she stormed away from the small cafe.

10 - _Propensity: an inclination or natural tendency to behave in a particular way._

A smile on his lips as he slipped out of the headquarters. He had no missions, and while everyone was grouped for the moment, due to plans being laid for the future, Hidan had a destination in mind. He didn't have his Scythe, hell he wasn't wearing his robe and walking out in nothing but his sandals, pants, and a look chain shirt and having chosen to forgo wearing even his forehead protector around his neck.

This was a break from his usual and bound to get even more attention from the others in the organization. He didn't care. It had been months since the scene that he had a hand in causing in that cafe. And he couldn't have been happier. Jashin was sure to be pleased as well with all the events that had happened after it. Cackling to himself, Hidan made his way to the small shop, knowing it was the day that it was not opened at all, he slipped around the back to the staircase that led to the second floor and house part of it.

Taking the steps two at a time, he was soon standing at the plain, single wide door. He knew better than to touch it, being burned the first time was enough to teach him that. He didn't heal from holy powers very quickly and had to hide the fact he was hurt from even his partner, on top of Leader and Konan. Grinning, he waited until the door opened. Taking the hint, he slipped in and out of the way as Kagome slapped a few fudas around the edge.

When she turned to look at him, he attacked. Hand snapping out, threading through her thick, soft curls and pulling her forward. The wide-eyed look she gave him as his hands came up to his chest before he descended upon her. The way she pushed him, her fingers curling into the chain shirt, preventing her from digging her sharp little nails into his flesh as she growled at him. Oh yes, he had learned his prey very well as he used his other arm to wrap around her waist and lift her against his body.

The layout was straightforward and open. Hidan knew where the kitchen was, the dining table for two, the small area with a futon that was not rolled up yet as well as the little door that led to the small living quarters the only bathroom.

Dropping to his knees, not breaking the brutal kiss he was giving the girl, as she continued to struggle against him. Further inciting him to continue as he felt excitement course through his veins. Bending forward, he kept going until she was laying on the futon, allowing him to free his arm, which he promptly used to grab her arms as Hidan shifted himself, so he was straddling her legs as he pinned her arms above her head, effectively immobilizing her.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at those angry blue eyes sitting above kiss-swollen lips and making her a genuinely delicious sight to behold to his eyes. Which he let them roam over her curvy figure that was barely concealed by a sleeping yukata. Oh yea, he was going to enjoy this visit much as he dipped his head down, nipping lightly at her lips, then along her jaw to her neck. He was feeling her body squirm underneath him as a soft groan escaped her lips.

When he got to the sensitive spot behind her ear, he licked it slowly with the tip of his tongue, tracing the line of her neck down to her collarbone, which he followed into the dip that would lead into the valley of her breast. His body was growing hot with his excitement as she began to struggle against him even harder, making the experience that much sweeter.

"You jerk, would you cease... This is... _Oh_... _Oh_..."

Hidan loved how she acted, the way her voice would get gradually higher before cutting off as she spoke. It was all apart of the game they played. It was a dangerous game too, him being aggressive, restraining her, forcing her Reiki to surface to dance across his skin as she struggled against him. But not to be released, but for dominance. This was the game that had rules, and it was one he enjoyed since it meant that each time, he tainted her that much more.

11 - _Deviant: departing from usual or accepted standards, especially in social or sexual behavior._

Laying there, Hidan looked up into a pair of blue eyes that were almost black and glazed over with desire. At times like this, he thought her to be nearly as beautiful and glorious as his god. The way she bared her teeth at him, snapping them with a click of warning, making him laugh as he pulled her back to his body and forcing her to act in a manner that she would not usually show.

It had surprised him just how much of a deviant she was, especially after learning he didn't like pain. Oh, the way her face lit up when she bit him, and he had shoved her away from him. Angry.

The smile that dances across her flushed face had him swallowing rapidly as she straddled him and attempted to pin him. A boundary had been set that day, one for the both of them. It was the day she had entirely given herself to him. The sweet sound of her cry of pain, followed by screams, had sent himself over the edge. All though he had tried to draw blood from her, he found out that he couldn't.

He was leaving a new mystery in the wake of the discovery. It was why Kagome had not an iota of fear of him. He was unable to harm her, to draw blood, or kill her. And oh boy had they explored those to great lengths, leaving him mentally and emotionally exhausted. Things he thought he was incapable of feeling. But no, his little priestess proved him wrong.

He was chuckling as he felt her stiffen on top of him. Her head was coming up, eyes narrowing dangerously at him. While Hidan tried to look innocent as she sat up straight just as her door flared with that lilac-colored hue and her door burst open. There toppling into the room was none other than Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and his partner. Behind them were the Uchiha and Sasori. Smiling widely, Hidan let his hands trail up Kagomes back, making it arch and show a good side view before he threaded his hands in her hand and drew her down and kissed her.

He had asked her once what she thought of being watched. The way she looked suddenly shy before admitting that it might be interesting. And setting this up, he knew that Kagome was a force to be reckoned with as she kissed him back, while he felt her lift her arm nearest the door and flipping her hand through a series of Buddhist seals. The screams of his fellow organization members were like a chaotic symphony to his ears as he rolled over, placing her on the bottom and away from the view of them. They'd get a show while in pain, he would pay for this later, but until then, he would be using the whole situation to his fucking advantage.

12 - _Petrichor: a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather._

It had been seven years since the end of the Shinobi war. And he couldn't believe what he saw there on his family's front doorstep. A familiar face that looked as if it had not aged at all since the last time he'd seen it. Realizing it was just too troublesome to figure it out, Shikamaru looked at the woman, who was smiling brightly at him.

The way those blue eyes seemed to see everything in a single glance was very disconcerting. But what seemed to draw his attention was the tiny cloaked person standing behind her. Who she didn't seem to be acknowledged at all as she waited for him to speak, again proving that all women were troublesome.

"Miss Kagome, it has been a while. I take it you are here for the usual?" he asked her.

The way she nodded her head, had him pausing. There was more than just the usual reason for her to be here. That was not normal. More so since a child accompanied her. Then again, seven years had gone by; she could have taken an apprentice since she had never seemed like the settle down and have a family type.

"Fine. Follow me to the forest. You may gather whatever herbs you need," Shikamaru said.

The small smile she flashed before holding out a hand to the child had Shikamaru feeling curious. So, doing his best not to think about it, he led her through the Nara compound to the forest. He was following her at a sedate pace and sensing the animals that lived in the forest stir and acknowledged them both.

When Kagome kept walking further into the woods, Shikamaru felt on edge. She had never in his life gone this deep. And he had always accompanied her on her visits. What was going on? What was her goal? The moment they entered the very center, her walking to the barren ground, he stiffened as he watched.

13 - _Blood: initiate (someone) in a particular activity._

The moment she removed her traveling cloak, Shikamaru saw the small curved dagger at her waist. Her steppes were careful and measured as she walked around the outer edge of what had once been a hole he'd made.

Opening his mouth, he snapped it shut when her hands snapped out, forming seals rapidly, body glowing with an odd lilac hue. That had his instincts both calm and going wild. That was not chakra. No, it was called Reiki. He remembered his dad telling him that Kagome was a priestess, something that had supposedly vanished after the second shinobi war.

It was fascinating to see her at work. Was she blessing the ground that the evil was sealed in? No, not when he saw her draw that knife across her palm and let her blood spill freely onto the soil. Just before she dropped to her knees and looked to be in prayer, that Light around her grew brighter and brighter.

The next thing Shikamaru knew was the ground was pushing upwards, and he was sitting on his butt. Because a plant burst forth carrying with it a head. A very familiar head.

14 - _Butt: (Urban Dictionary) the recipient or target of a joke._

A soft groan broke the silence of the clearing, before a loud stream of cussing tainted the air and complaining loudly about how bright it was as the eyes opened, revealing twin purple orbs. The moment those eyes landed on the woman before them, silence washed through the clearing once more. It seemed as if reality was warping around the two as they stared at each other.

"The hell are you doing here?" the head spoke.

The slight lift of an eyebrow was all that was seen before a resigned sigh was heard. "I was incessantly asked a particular question. One that won't be laid to rest until I answer."

"Then how the does that fucking involve me, Kagome?" the head snapped.

Seeing blue eyes flashed dangerously as a smile played across pink lips.

"Oh, that is easy," Kagome said as she held out her hand, which was quickly taken by a smaller one.

Purple eyes narrowed in a possessive manner. Hidan didn't care if it was a child. No one but him was allowed to lay a hand on the priestess. She belonged to him. He tainted her to be his and his alone.

"Geeze, seven and a half years haven't done a damn thing to temper your ego has it, magpie?" she said, a sardonic smile curling her lips.

Making the clearings, only other occupant gasp as she pulled the hood from the child's head. It was revealing straight gray hair, an oval face that was a replica of the heads, except for the gentle blue eyes. As said, the child just pressed closer to her.

"Jash, this is your daddy," she stated simply.

The head just looked down at the kid in stunned silence for a few minutes before looking back at the raven-haired woman he called his. "Your joking, right? You're not joking... I have when the hell did I spawn a demon on you?"

The dark smile he got in return had face going even paler than should have been possible as it got it answers, "Oh... the last time we were together you walking bag of dicks. The same day that all your little buddies in that criminal organization decided to break down my door as we were making love. Which, I have no doubt you planned, Hidan."

It was the soft thud, followed by the groaning of 'way too troublesome' that had the clearing going silent once more before, the head and woman started laughing. The child was just watching in fascination at the head that belonged to its father. Glad that he was not a freak that was easily dismembered and put back together.

_**THE END!**_


	23. Ch 21 Relation(Ships)s

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-dono. Nor do I own the Gamer or its characters, that right belongs to Sung Sang-Young.**

* * *

Jee-Han stood there staring at his cell phone screen, eyes furrowed as he tried to make heads or tails of the message his mother just gave him. Part of him wanted to be ecstatic at the news, while the other wanted to run and hide. It had been several years since the last time he had seen his cousin and Aunt. But right now, with everything going on in Seoul, he didn't think that it was a good time for them to be here. Then again, they wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary as they were just regular people.

He was sighing as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and started to walk home. There was a lot he had to do to prepare the house. If his Aunt saw the state it was in, she would be just as scary as his mother. He was shuddering at that though he felt the need to slam his head into the nearest wall. His mother just called him from America, where she was with his father. Meaning he would have to be the one to entertain them while they were there — no doing any abyss things or helping with Sun-Il's family stuff.

He was groaning mentally as he felt his mind and body calm as his passive skill kicked in. Allowing him to think about everything and what he should do rationally. Smiling as he walked up the front steps of his house, Jee-Han took a deep breath and relaxed. All he had to do was call his friend and tell him that he had family coming in for a visit and that he was unable to help. It was simple, really simple.

Once he was in the house, he flopped down on the couch, phone once more in his hand. Ready to call his friend, Jee-Han just stared at the screen as Sun-Il name and number popped up as the device began to ring. Blinking, he slides his finger across the screen, thinking that it was random and odd luck at getting the call.

"Hi, Jee-Han."

Pausing at the soft tone that his usually jovial friend spoke in, Jee-Han stared.

"Jee-Han? Are you there? Is everything alright?"

Sighing, he put the phone to his ear and spoke, "Yes, I am here, and everything is alright, Sun-Il. Just you sounded unlike yourself."

Silence came over the line as he heard faint sounds of noise in the background that said something was going on over there.

"Jee-Han, something has come up here at the main house. So, for the next three days, you do not need to come over. It has to deal with the main family," Sun-Il stated, his voice still soft, but void of emotion.

Thinking it was odd, Jee-Han didn't question it at all. A small sigh escaping him as he spoke to his friend, "Actually, that works out perfect for me. My mother called not too long ago and told me that my Aunt and cousin were flying in to visit. I haven't seen them since I was eight or nine."

A soft chuckle came from the other end of the line, slowly turning into laughter. Smiling, Jee-Han laughed along with his friend before hanging up. It did strike him as odd that his family visiting and Sun-Il's family having something come up suddenly happened to coincide. Deciding he would leave it till later to think about, Jee-Han got up from the couch and went about cleaning the house. Not that it was too dirty for him being on Summer Vacation.

Next Day

Jee-Han paced before the front door of his front door. All the information he had said that his Aunt and cousin should have been there already. Pausing and looking at his phone one more time, seeing that it now read three in the afternoon and they were supposed to have been there around one. Jee-Han wondered if he should call his mother since he didn't know the number he still had for his Aunt's cell phone was correct.

A soft yet loud knock drew him from his thoughts. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he walked over to the door and opened it. Blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. There before him was unmistakably his Aunt. A small, more feminine version of his father. Dark eyes shining at him in amusement, while behind her could only be his cousin. Who didn't look like he remembered?

"Are you going to just stand there or invite us in, Jee-Han?"

Jerking his body straight and giving an apologetic smile, he stepped back and waved the two into the house. Watching in shock and awe as they went by. He was amazed at how about ten years could change a person. If it were not for the eyes, he wouldn't believe it was the same little girl he had played with a few times throughout his childhood.

"It is rude to stare, you know?" the teasing voice of his cousin said, snapping him from his thoughts again.

Looking at first, his cousin, then his Aunt, he felt heat suffuse his cheeks. Shaking his head, he looked at the ground.

"Sorry, just... ten years is a long time. And you changed a lot, Kagome," he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "So...was there any complications trying to get here from the airport?"

The way both his aunt Kun Lun and Kagome looked at each other before shaking their heads had his curiosity piqued. Deciding not to bother asking, as that was always a dangerous route to go with his Aunt, Jee-Han motioned them to follow him into the living room where he had them sit as he went to the kitchen, grabbing a small plate of natural snacks and water to drink.

"To answer your question, no. We had something to do before coming here. Sorry to have worried you," His Aunt said, her voice gentle and mellow as she smiled at him.

Looking at Kagome, he saw that her eyes were trained on her lap. A clear sign she was thinking about something and not happy. Or it had been. Again ten years could change a person a lot. He was proof. Now being apart of the abyss and having a natural ability, which he paused at the thought of and looked back at his visiting family members. He didn't see their names or levels above their heads — something he had not encountered since gaining his ability.

Pausing on the thought that it could be because they were not from Korea. Only to stop and toss out that idea, because he could see his masters and her guard's levels. It was perplexing, but he didn't think now was the time to give it some thought. With a sigh, Jee-Han saw his Aunt and cousin giving him odd looks. Realizing that he had spaced, he grinned sheepishly and found himself saying sorry again.

"I was asking if you wanted me to cook dinner while we were here since your mom has been gone for some time," Kun Lun said, her lips twitching in a mix of amusement and annoyance at him. "If so, what would you like."

Pausing Jee-Han looked at his cousin before smiling widely, "_Oden!_" he practically shouted, seeing Kagome's eyes widen in shock and surprise as she laughed.

The soft groan from his Aunt told him that she was not pleased since he was sure that Kagome was always asking for it. The dish was terrific, and he had only had it the last time they were in Korea, visiting. And he did like it, but knowing it was like sugar to a hyperactive child for Kagome, he'd be more than happy to have it again.

"Fine. Do you have the ingredients for it?"

At his Aunt's question, Jee-Han went still. His mind racing to think of what was in the kitchen before he frowned and shook his head no. The slight arch of her eyebrows had him jumping up before she could say anything. He was holding a hand out for Kagome, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I will go fetch it all, you just relax auntie," he said the moment Kagomes hand was in his, then he dashed out of the house, cousin in tow.

The way Kagome was laughing as they ran down the sidewalk to the store, Jee-Han felt more at ease. His memories of their last visit coming to mind. He had always enjoyed her laugh; she was a fun person to be around. Creative and full of life. The ability to see the good in everyone, still accepting and forgiving. And she played video games with him.

Slowing down as they reached the story, Jee-Han suddenly went still as a small screen popped before him, telling him that he felt a powerful killing aura again. A soft squeeze of his hand had him looking at his cousin, who looked worried as he just shook his head. Superstitiously looking around for the source of the killing aura, only to want to curl up. There was Yujin Kim, his class president, and Kwon Shi-Yun staring at him. Their bodies were practically glowing a bright red. And right behind them was Hwan Sung-Ah.

"Jee-Han? Are those girls, friends of yours?" Kagome asked him, tugging on his arm.

Looking down at his cousin, he thought about how to explain it. Finally sighing, he decided to drag Kagome over to them. It would be easiest to resolve whatever misconception they had by just introducing his cousin to them. And besides, Kagome had the odd knack for making friends with anyone.

"Hi, you guys," he said, trying to sound casual.

The way the two of them stared at him as he kept his hand clasped with Kagome's made him feel sweat start to bead and crawl down his neck. While Sung-Ah just started a bit perplexed at him and not look too happy.

"Who is this?" Yujin asked, pushing her glasses up her nose and narrowing them.

"Ah, this is..." he trailed off as the killing intent doubled, no tripled from the girls before him.

"I am his cousin, Kagome," came the reply.

The fact that he could hear the amusement in her voice didn't sit well with him. It never meant anything good when Kagome got that sweet tone of voice and sounded amused. But her words took the killing intent from the two girls and made Sung-Ah go wide eyes and smile at them.

"Cousin?" Shi-Yun asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Yes, my cousin. Her mother is my father's half-sister," Jee-Han supplied. "They are visiting me for a few days."

The soft, smothered laugh from Kagome had Jee-Han giving a hard squeeze to her hand in warning. This only made his cousin laugh a bit harder, not phased by the pressure in the least. Though he felt callouses on the palm of her hand that he was sure she shouldn't have.

"Well, I would love to make your acquaintances, but we were sent by my mother to pick up some food for dinner. It was a pleasure meeting some of Jee-Han's friends. Especially since they are female," she said, her voice light, teasing.

Freezing up, Jee-Han cast a quick side glance at his cousin, whose blue eyes were dancing. Silently he willed her not to say a single thing more. There was enough misunderstanding as is amongst these girls about him. And he wasn't even sure half the time what he had done to cause it or their need to want to harm him.

"Oh?" Yujin said, focusing in on Kagome with keen interest.

"Yeah. Jee-Han was always so shy and awkward as a child. I thought that other than me, he wouldn't even notice the fairer sex. You know because I thought he would..." she said, only for Jee-Han to cover her mouth and smile as he started to pull her into the story.

"Talk to you guys later. _Bye!_" he said as the doors opened then closed behind him.

When he let go of Kagome's mouth only to have his foot stomped on. Which he knew he deserved and pretended to jump up and down and look affronted. Just as another window popped up, telling him his endurance skill only increased, again. Why does it always have to do that at random?

"Geeze!" Kagome said as she grabbed one of the small baskets and moved off into the store.

Not saying anything as he followed her. The shopping was done swiftly, and in short order, they were heading back to the house. Kagome had already forgiven him and was chatting idly away about what the last ten years had been like for her. Learning about the shrine her father lived on, the duties and responsibilities that went with it. How big Souta had gotten. He was having struggled through middle school and was now a proud high school student.

It was rather pleasant as they reached the house only for Jee-Han to pause at seeing Sun-Il on his front porch, pacing back and forth, looking a bit worried. Something that was totally out of his routine, unless he had done something stupid and reckless in the abyss like he had done when he had gone to save Yujin a few weeks back.

When Jee-Han started to move forward, he quickly noted that Kagome was rooted to where she had stopped. Looking back, he saw that her face was both pale and flushed. Her vivid blue eyes were practically glowing with an inner light that spelled a lot of trouble. But why it was suddenly directed at his best friend, he didn't know.

Choosing to not wonder about it, Jee-Han looked from his cousin back to his front porch, only to see that Sun-Il was standing there staring in complete shock at him... or rather past him to his cousin. Feeling as if he was missing something, Jee-Han felt a small twitch as he frowned.

"Sun-Il, why are you here? Usually, you call before coming over," Jee-Han said, slowly.

The moment his friend jerked his gaze from his cousin to him, he saw a mix of emotions before the healthy smile was back in place. Jee-Han knew that this was not normal, as a few things from yesterday and what his Aunt said earlier suddenly popped back up.

"I did, but you didn't answer. It rang until it went to voicemail, Jee-Han. So, of course, I would rush over here to see if you were okay," Sun-Il said, still smiling.

"I didn't receive a pho...Crap!" Jee-Han said only to realize he had left his phone inside after sitting down with his Aunt and cousin. "I left my phone on the coffee table when Kagome and I went out shopping for dinner ingredients."

At that moment the front door opened and his Aunt appeared there, a smile on her face. Though she took a step back and looked surprised when Sun-Il turned around. And from the way he saw his friend stiffening, it was mutual. This was not normal, and he wanted, no, needed to know what was going on right now.

"Does anyone care to explain what is going on right now? Because I am pretty sure that everyone's reactions to each other, other than myself, is rather suspicious," Jee-Han bit out, not caring as long as he got what he wanted to know.

A collective sigh came from those around him as his Aunt spoke up, "That is fine. In the house, all of you. I will explain after I have cooked."

Three hours later

Jee-Han couldn't help but sit there, staring at the coffee table in utter disbelief. What he had just learned was not even remotely possible. Though what Sun-Il had mentioned to him a while back now made perfect sense in his mind. But still, this was like a one in several trillion chances, right? Also, just how much could he not have noticed that something was different about his Aunt. Of course, he knew that she was half Korean and half Chinese, being his father's half-sister biologically.

To find out that she was part of the third strongest family in China that was also a leading clan of the abyss there, yeah. Slowly he felt things fall into place as he let calm overtake him, well aware of the others looking at him, or in his best friend's case, watching him. Wariness showing on Sun-Il's face as it should be for several reasons. One being that the fiancee he had was none other than his precious cousin Kagome. A person he held dear.

Lifting his head so that he could look at all three of them, Jee-Han let out a long sigh. "You are engaged to my cousin, Kagome Higurashi. Auntie is the second born daughter of the third eldest and the strongest family in China, also a long time partaker of the abyss. And...Kagome... is an actual priestess. No, sorry... a Time Traveling Priestess, this is all correct?"

The three small nods he got had Jee-Han sighing and running a hand through his hair as he looked at the ceiling. Things that were supposed to be simple never stayed that way. Even more so after he entered the abyss, all this information was overwhelming, making him grateful for his passive ability 'The Gamers Mind' as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't approve of by the way," He whispered to the room, which stayed silent at his softly spoken admission. "She is my precious cousin, and the thought of her marrying you Sun-Il makes me want to beat you senseless."

The soft chuckle that could only be his cousin filled the silence as he looked down at his best friend, who had a shocked look on his face. Meaning that he took his words seriously, as he should. And by the look on his auntie's face, Jee-Han was sure he was admitting his killing aura at this time. So, with a smile, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"But as this is out of my hands, me being nothing but a _minion_ of the _ChuBuMoon Clan_, I have no say. So, let me make this very clear; you better always make her happy. The moment that smile is not on her face for whatever reason, I will make you my enemy." he stated simply as he stood up and walked out of the living room. A smirk dancing on the edges of his mouth as the chuckling from his cousin turned into laughter.

There would be no mistaking what he was feeling like a joke. No, Jee-Han was serious. Kagome was so far the only girl he cared about. She was unique to him for more than just their childhood. And now that he knew that she was even more special than he could have ever thought, that meant he felt more protective of her. Soon all he wanted to do was retire to his room and call his mother.

_**THE END!**_


	24. Ch 22 Much Ado about Arranged Marriages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Ouran Host Club or its characters, that right belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Author's notes: Told from Haruhi's point of view**

* * *

Haruhi smiled as she received a soft peck on the cheek, before watching as her friend glanced behind her. The smile on her face wavering for just a second.

"It was nice seeing you again, Haruhi. But, I think you have a group back there waiting for you..." Came the soft, sweet voice.

Smiling, Haruhi nodded her head and let her longtime friend step away, thus ending the hug. Her mind wondering just why Higurashi, Kagome was even at this particular school. She is having made her displeasure about attending it back in Middle School before she was sick.

"That is the Host Club. I am a member, Kagome. You should stop by and meet them sometimes," she said, smiling as she saw her friend's blue eyes widen in shock.

"Ah, I... maybe I will... and soon," came the soft-spoken answer.

The quick nod of Kagome's head as her friend turned and strode off. Confidence and grace that had not been there previously. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the last year. She could see the changes in her friend. The changes that were both good and strange. Sighing, Haruhi turned and made her way to where everyone in the Host Club was standing, waiting — mentally preparing herself for the barrage of questions.

It was a few weeks later, but Haruhi couldn't help the smile on her face as she stopped in the middle of her duties. There peeking in through the open door was Kagome. The girl was wearing the same thing she had the last time she'd seen her. Traditional Shrine Maiden clothes. Glancing around the room, she noted the various reactions of her fellow club members and having been thoroughly questioned by all but Mori and Honey, oddly enough. She mentioned to them that she had invited her friend to come to meet them at a different, unknown date. At that time, since the last meeting, Haruhi had found time to go to the Sunset Shrine to catch up with Kagome and her family.

Giving a small, polite bow to the girls surrounding her, Haruhi excused herself and made her way to Kagome's side. Who looked at her with wide eyes and a smile on her lips. Though, Haruhi could tell easily that her friend was nervous. Because she still had yet to come into the room. That and the way her eyes seemed to dart to two specific places.

"You finally came, Kagome. Please come in and meet everyone," Haruhi said, reaching out and pulling Kagome into a hug and noting that even in her school shoes, that she was just on Kagome's level of height.

Leading her friend in, Haruhi gave a small nod of her head to Otori, who quickly announced that the Host Club was ending early. Getting a lot of moans in the process, before Tamaki promised that they'd get extra special attention tomorrow. That their special visitor needed their focus, causing Haruhi to feel as if a sweat drop was coursing its way down her forehead. But in short order, the room was emptied, leaving her there alone with Kagome and the rest of the Club.

Coughing to clear her throat, feeling Kagome clutching at her jacket as she stood behind her. Haruhi wondered why her normally cheery and over friendly-friend was acting this way.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my friend formally, " she started to say but was cut off suddenly.

"Higurashi-san, you know Haruhi?"

All eyes seemed to turn and focus on the tall black-haired Mori, who was holding Honey-sempai, the person who'd spoken, both staring down at herself and her friend, which made Haruhi turn to look at her friend. Who was cringing as she worried her bottom lip?

"Yes, we went to elementary and middle school together, Haninozuka-sama," was the quiet reply.

Immediately Haruhi recalled that Kagome once mentioned that she had met some people when she was smaller by chance at the Shrine. That she had taken a shine to them, but shortly learned that she was out of their social class and unable to be friends. Eyes going wide, Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. She was suddenly feeling as if it had been a bad idea inviting Kagome to the school.

"Why do you call me that? You gave me the nickname Honey. Can't you call me that, again?" came the childish voice of their clubs eldest member.

"Wait, you two know each other? _How!?_" Tamaki said, his voice loud with his disbelief.

Groaning inwardly, Haruhi turned, grasping Kagomes hands, which were white-knuckled at how tightly she was holding her blazer. Sighing, Haruhi shot Kyoya a look as she led her a very distraught friend to the couch, knowing it would be a long, drawn-out visit.

"Sit Kagome," she instructed as she sat beside her friend.

With a quick look, she saw that everyone was still staring in surprise as Kyoya directed Tamaki to get some tea for their guests, as well as a snack. But it was Mori's and Honey's reactions that her sucking her breath in. The way the two were staring at Kagome with serious looks that were hooded.

Sitting there, Haruhi couldn't help but stare at the doorway to the Club. Once again, her friend was standing there. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes were flashing and indicating that her friend was in the right mood. And while an irate Kagome could be funny, this was not one of those times. The Club had just finished its meeting when the door had opened, and Kagome stepped inside, behind her, a tall male with long brown hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes hard and watchful.

Haruhi remained still as she took a quick look at the others. She was noting that they were not moving. Having learned the last time Kagome was there, how she knew Mori and Honey that she was the only daughter of the Higurashi family. An openly practicing Shrine Maiden. And that she had just found out that her family had had a benefactor the whole time. A benefactor that Haruhi figured she was not amused about from the way she had stated she had met said person.

Coming out of her thoughts, Haruhi noted that Kagome had walked over to the group, in her hand was a crumpled piece of paper. And up close, Haruhi could see her blue eyes sparkling dangerously as she threw the crumpled piece of paper at Mori and Honey. Both who had put on their serious masks again. And at some point had stood up.

"Kagome?" Haruhi asked, reaching out to her friend.

The look she got was one of anger and hurt. Then she saw the tears fall from her eyes as the girl spun and ran out of the room. Mori in pursuit as Honey stood there watching, his eyes wide as he stared at the paper.

"Honey-senpai? Is everything okay?" Haruhi asked, worry showing in her voice.

The small senior looked up from the paper and smiled. It didn't reach Honey-senpai's eyes, and it had her on edge.

"Her benefactor... has decreed a few things. One is she is to attend this school. And obviously, she is not pleased about it. Also, that she is to choose since she is now being denied the right to inherit her Shrine," he said, his ordinarily cheery voice showing his own mixed emotions.

"What does that mean?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you and Mori have to do with it?" Kaoru asked, also tilting his head, but to the other side.

Haruhi had already figured it out and sighed. Standing up, she clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. She looked at each of them in the eye, holding their gaze for a few seconds and seeing understanding in Kyoya and Tamaki's. More so since Tamaki had just gone through something similar recently.

"Her benefactor is taking her freedom away from her," She said, pausing for a brief second. "Made her his sole heir, leaving her little brother to become heir to the Shrine. And her benefactor is a very influential person. Meaning if she is his sole heir, that her only purpose is to be used as he sees fit."

Leaving it at that, she watched and waited.

"It means she is being married off?" Kaoru stated, his face pulling up in disgust.

"So, why did she get angry at Mori and Honey?" Hikaru asked, his brown eyes clouding over in confusion.

This didn't surprise Haruhi, as Hikaru was a bit dense in the emotional department. Taking a breath, she readied herself to explain a bit better when Honey coughed.

"She is under obligation by her benefactor to marry either Mori or me," he stated, his voice flat, void of anything that could be called emotion.

The reaction he got from those simple words had Haruhi feeling sympathy for him. It also explained why Mori had chased after her friend. Somehow, her sweet, caring, giving, and understanding friend's life had taken a turn for the dramatic worst-case scenario. Sitting back down on the couch, Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to center herself.

"Who is her benefactor?" Kyoya asked.

Snapping her eyes open, Haruhi shook her head to indicate that she had no clue who that person was. None of them aware that Mori had returned with a teary Kagome in tow, until said girl spoke up, her voice cracking.

"An arrogant bastard, that goes by the name Sesshomaru Taisho."

Haruhi was in shock. Even she knew who the international conglomerate CEO was. The man had his fingers in several things, Government included. Letting her gaze go to her friend, she saw how broken her friend was. That utter hopelessness was making her blue eyes dull. But Haruhi knew that Kagome was a fighter.

Months had passed since the revelation that had happened in the club room. Kagome had transferred into the school and attended it diligently. Her usual smile was lighting up the halls and everyone around her in general. But Haruhi was concerned for her friend. The pressure of the decision her friend had to make was looming like a monster over them all. Though they all had appearances to keep up, so none of them let anything show. But, if Haruhi was, to be honest, she was amused by the interactions of her club members to Kagome. The twins had taken to dressing her up in some of the most beautiful, if not outlandish outfits. Tamaki was a bit suspicious, and the first time he had called herself his daughter, Kagome had gotten downright defensive.

That had ended in an entertaining verbal sparring match that proved her boyfriend to be outmatched. And of course, Tamaki being himself, said that if Kagome saw Haruhi as a sister, then that made her his daughter. The flush on Kagomes face was priceless as she was left sputtering before telling Tamaki he could never measure up to what she considered a father figure before storming out, leaving Haruhi to cheer up Tamaki as he sat curled into a small ball, mushrooms growing from his person. Then explain to the rest of the Club that her father died just after she had entered her first year of middle school. Which was when they'd lost contact with each other, that and Kagome had suffered a few health maladies.

But it was Kyoya's interactions with her that were amusing. Considering how cynical he could be, with his detached mannerisms and professional money earning outlook. That was where it got interesting, as Kagome was no slouch and very intelligent. So, after one day of getting a look at Kyoya's laptop and making a few comments. Kyoya had taken an interest in her. The sharp, witty banter left even herself at a loss, especially when Kyoya smiled, whether in triumph or defeat after a good talk with Kagome.

Haruhi looked over at Mori, who was conversing softly with her friend, a small smile on his face as he looked down solemnly at her. Though she too was smiling, it wasn't reaching her friend's eyes. To her, it was apparent that Kagome had made her choice, but was stressing over it. She was finding out that she had to choose who to marry at the age of sixteen. She was glad that she was not in that position.

So, giving a soft sigh as she watched Kagome stiffen her shoulders and look at Mori in a not so friendly manner, while said guy just stared placidly down at her. Haruhi was wondering what had only been said. Then in the next instant, Kagome was stiffly marching over to the small couch, her blue eyes narrowed on sleeping occupant, snuggled up with his stuffed rabbit. Feeling a bit nervous, Haruhi shifted herself, noting that the club room had gone quiet. She already knew that all eyes were on what was going on. It was an unspoken rule that no one messed with Honey when he slept, let along with his stuffed rabbit, _ever_!

At that thought, Haruhi glanced back at Mori, who was staring in shock and horror at Kagome. Which had Haruhi looking back her friend as she stood over Honey, before kneeling? Then her hands came out. One resting on Honey's blond hair, while the other grasped the bunny. Curious and fearful, Haruhi started to move forward to try and stop her friend when she saw Kagome lean in. From her angle, she saw Kagome's lips moving next to Honey's ear than Kagome was standing up, the stuffed rabbit being jerked from the sleeping grasp of Honey.

Who shot up off the couch, wide-eyed and ready to attack. What happened next, Haruhi was left speechless. Honey threw a blind, half-asleep punch at Kagome, who deftly caught it and twisted before releasing it — causing Honey to lose balance and come fully awake briefly. The smile that curled her friend's mouth upwards was almost terrifying, before she thrust the toy back at a now highly confused Honey, before looking at Mori, who as Haruhi looked at him was slack-jawed in shock.

"I hope that answers your question, Morinozuka-sama," Kagome said into the silence that filled the club room. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go home."

With that, Haruhi watched her friend whisk herself out of the room, back straight and smugger than she had ever seen her friend. It was almost scary. And one way or another, she would get out of Kagome why she just did what she did.

Haruhi looked around the interior of the Limo. Her brown eyes were taking in everyone else in the Club sitting there. No matter how many times she got to ride in one, she felt so out of place. They'd all been invited to Honey's, and Mori's house for a small get together. It was not odd or out of place, but for some reason, she had felt the need to put on her most beautiful dress, though she hated wearing them. So, sitting there, hands in her lap, ankles crossed as she watched the others who were silent and seemingly just as lost as she was as to the impromptu gathering.

The moment the door opened and they were all ushered into the Haninozuka compound, Haruhi felt something was going to happen. Something significant, no less. And her instincts proved right when Mori opened the door to the main house and invited them all in — leading them to the main dining room where a table was set up with various foods. Honey was sitting next to two empty seats, his brother next to his mother, who was sitting across from him, his father at the head of the table. Letting her eyes look around, she saw that Mori's parents and little brother were sitting at the table as well.

With great care, Haruhi followed Tamaki and sat next to him, while the others took their respective seats. Somehow they all knew not to sit in the two seats next to Honey, who looked nervous, which was at odds with his usual demeanor. The silence that hung over everyone lasted until Mori was up again, vanishing towards the front door. When he came back, Haruhi couldn't help her small gasp. There was Kagome, all done up in a traditional Kimono. And right behind her was the man himself, her benefactor, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Peeking at the others, she saw their varied reactions to seeing him. One thing she was sure about was that none of them had ever seen him in person. So, when Honey's father stood up and greeted them, motioning for them to take their seat at the table. Haruhi watched Kagome, who sat one chair away from Honey, putting her directly across from Mori. It dawned on her why this little gathering was so important. The time had come for the decision to be made. Of course, the three people would want those they trusted to be there.

"Shall we do this before or after the meal?" Honey's father asked.

"I think now would be best," came the stoic, deep rumble of a reply from the silver-haired man.

"As you wish, sir," Honey's father said, still standing. His attention now focused on all gathered. "This is an auspicious occasion — a Joining of two houses. And as my son Mitsukuni, and nephew Takashi requested, you all are here to share in the joy of it. Tonight one of them will be engaged to my dear friend Sesshomaru's Heir apparent."

Haruhi didn't miss the small flinch from Kagome, who was 'demurely' looking at her empty plate. A while ago, Haruhi had just come out and asked Kagome who she had preferred. And while the answered had shocked her, she had been happy for her friend though she was sure that the unsuspecting boy didn't have a clue what he was getting into with her friend.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

A small sigh escaping her friend's lips as she stood up, eyes still locked on her plate. Haruhi waited with bated breath as she watched Kagome lifted her head and looked at both Mori and Honey. Her blue eyes darkening as she swallowed and spoke aloud.

"I have... chosen... should he accept... to marry... Mitsukuni Haninozuka," came the soft, hesitant voice.

Haruhi watched as Kagome looked at Honey, who had his eyes wide in shock. While she caught Mori looking a bit saddened at the choice. Having the inside knowledge of her choice, Haruhi agreed with her friend. Though she could tell by the slight fidgeting that she was about ready to bolt, that she was afraid of the rejection that was coming due to Honey just staring at her.

"Mitsukuni, answer the girl," Honey's father said, his voice soft.

It took a few more minutes before the reply was forthcoming.

"I... Accept. But why me?"

The collective sigh and groans from all at the table had Haruhi keeping a chuckle from escaping. In the many months since she had first introduced Kagome to the club members and the incident where she as told to make a choice on marriage partners, Haruhi, as well as Kyoya, had noticed that the trio all shared feelings. But it was the fact that Honey was always looking at Kagome when she wasn't aware and vice versa. Of course, she hadn't been surprised when Kyoya asked about it either. He was obtusely nosey at times.

"I...would... rather... not discuss that at the... dining table..." Was Kagome's simple reply. "But it makes me. .very happy you accepted, Honey-chan."

The soft cooing of the other two females in the room had the tension breaking. Haruhi knew that things were going to be okay. The two had strong feelings for each other. And both cared for Mori as well.

Standing there, Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at her friend, who was twitching erratically — making it hard to finish tying the damned obi on the traditional wedding kimono. Though she knew that Honey and Kagome had been secretly married ten years ago, or rather openly depending on how you think about it, this was the official wedding for the two. She had married Tamaki after completing her degree and becoming a lawyer a few years ago. So, Haruhi had to wonder how the two of them had not had a child. Then again, that was not something she was going to broach at all.

"Hold still, Kagome," she snipped, causing her friend to make a muted cry in the back of her throat as she complied.

It was hilarious. How nervous Kagome was, as well as Honey, since she had seen him prior. He had finally grown at some point while he was in college. He was standing at a whopping five feet eleven inches now. But she didn't doubt how Honey felt for Kagome. No, it showed in the way he looked at her. Watched her friend when she walked into the room.

Shaking her head, Haruhi finished securing the obi and stepped back and looked at her friend. Kagome indeed was breathtaking at that moment.

"I do not understand how you can be so nervous. Technically you two were married the night of your announcement under the laws of your Shrine," Haruhi stated.

The exasperated look she got in return had her outright laughing. She was causing Kagome to puff up her cheeks.

"It is a bit different. Believe it or not, we have not... consummated those vows, because if I got knocked up, that'd be highly suspicious. Hell, today is my coming out as the Taisho Heir to boot. You know I do not like the spotlight," Kagome whined at her.

Again laughing at her friend, Haruhi took her hands in her own and gave them a small squeeze.

"Well, I can assure you of a few things. One, Honey is just as nervous as you are. Two, the moment you step out there, all those eyes on you, it won't matter. Because all you will see is him, and that walk down that blasted aisle will seem so short, then the next thing you know, you'll be finishing your vows and kissing each other," she said.

The look of relief in her friend's blue eyes had Haruhi smiling just as the door to the room opened, revealing her father, Ranka. Who cooed over Kagome looking so pretty, just like Haruhi had a few years before. She was making Haruhi believe at that moment that Kagome was her biological sister.

Giving a small tug, she put Kagome's hands in her father, who led the blushing bride towards the set of doors that would take her to her soon to be husband as the wedding march started to play.

_**THE END!**_


	25. Ch 23 The Akatsuki Files 07 - TobiObito

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Authors Note: This was fun for me to write considering the character. **

* * *

He sat there looking into the bluest eyes he had seen since his genin days. The person they belonged to look sweet and innocent enough. But he knew different because his arm throbbed painfully. The chit had pinched ithand twisted the flesh, with deliberate precision. And he'd be damned if he didn't have a bruise later.

"You, sir, are a rude man!"

At her words, he started, blinking his single eye behind his mask. She had bumped into him, then pinched him, how was the rude one? Curling his lip and quickly standing, he felt something wet soak through his robe as the distinctive smell of antiseptic reached his nose. She was making him cringe.

"_No!_" came the horrified yelp from the girl. As she vanished around him, causing him to jump a second later as he felt small, dainty hands press and grab at his robe and backside. Pulling away from the now indignant sounding girl, he turned to look at her.

"You... you ruined my medicine," She cried out, "I spent all night making it."

The sound of her voice had him pausing. She said medicine. And the organization desperately needed a healer. But she was a civilian. Though that could work out. Making him smile behind his mask, just as pain blossomed in his other arm, surprising him. His head jerked down to look at the girl hard, annoyed.

"You are not listening," She said, clearly pouting as his blue eyes narrowed.

Raising his hands, he spoke, "Tobi, sorry, ma'am. What can Tobi do to make this better?"

The way she raised a single eyebrow as her arms crossed over her chest, while her face morphed into a mask of skepticalness that also said she was not amused. It had him wondering if she saw through his facade, which was impossible.

"Really!? You... Fine, if you are not even going to be serious and act like a fool to get out of making..." She said, her voice deflating only to stop in mid sentence.

The sight of her body stiffening before his eyes. Clearly on alert as he watched her jerk her head around. Only to hiss, bend down, grabbing her ruined and leaking basket. Then she was darting into the small house, or rather hut. She was merely pausing to look around again before slamming the door.

Strange behavior for a civilian. Frowning behind his mask, he suddenly felt familiar chakra. It sent a small shiver up his spine as he saw something fluttering on the ground. Knowing he was being summoned, he bent, snagging the paper before hurrying on his way to his keeper. Glancing at the document to see written well-measured amounts of herbs that he guessed made up the pungent antiseptic he now reeked of.

It was a few days after he ran into the girl again, just outside of the city. The sun was out, and she was wearing a yellow sundress with white trim, a straw hat that had a matching yellow ribbon around it — and singing while picking flowers, of all things. Unaware of her surroundings.

He was staying in the shadow of a rocky outcropping he watched her. Noting she moved with a pure grace while being exceptionally selective of the flowers she was picking. The song was in a language he was unfamiliar with. And catchy, since he found himself nodding his head in time with it.

"You know it's rude to watch someone without announcing yourself, right?!" she said suddenly.

Instinct had him stiffening and reaching for his kunai pouch. Eyes trained on the girl as she looked at where he was hiding and smiling smugly, irking him a little bit. But knowing that he shouldn't harm her, he stepped out.

"Tobi meant no harm, Ma'am," he said, watching as once more she raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and her face morphed into an unamused skeptical mask, yet again.

"And I am not a simple-minded fool. So, if you can't act like yourself, then I don't have to waste my time talking to an individual who likes to act like an idiot," She snapped at him.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. So, just standing there, he watched as the girl spun and began to walk back towards the city. She was leaving him standing there, gathering his wits before going into action and teleporting right in front of her. Only to realize at the last second that was a bad idea. His single eye met her burning blue gaze seconds before pain flared in the inside of his left thigh.

"Look, I get you are like most others. Some secret badass ninja person. But that does not mean that I'm stupid enough to let my guard down around you," she said in a low voice he was familiar with, thanks to Konan.

So, when she stepped to the side and continued, he smartly stayed there until he could no longer sense her presence. Then with what little dignity he could muster, he made his way back to the headquarters — limping in, thanks to his inner left thigh aching badly. He was sure it would be bruised worse than his arm had been.

It was a month later when he got to interact with her again — having taken the time to gather intel on the strange girl, no woman. Her name was Higurashi, Kagome, and she moved to Amegakure six months prior. And she applied to two hospitals and several clinics and denied by all. She lost her chance due to not showing up during the apothecaries exam. Partially his fault. Was well-liked by the people. She had no qualms about dirtying her hands to help others and used natural herb poultices to heal the sick and poor at no cost.

The woman was practically a saint. Though she did have a temper. So, of course, he was surprised when he showed up to his now usual spot to observe her, finding a bamboo water jug and a small bento box — all with a note attached. A bit cautious, he snagged the letter, opening it and laughing. There is very girly handwriting was a scolding.

_I have no clue what I had to do to make you stalk me, Mister Ninja. But the least I can do is make sure you are fed. So, when you decide to quit playing your ninja spy game. My door is open. Be a gentleman and knock first since you know my daily routine by now. K.H._

Shaking his head, he quickly inspected the stuff to find lemon water, rice balls with pickled plums, and tamago. Ironically all things he preferred when eating — making him curious if she had somehow investigated him. But that was impossible. He didn't exist anymore.

Making a snap decision he gathered everything and jumping down, he walked across the street, pausing in front of her door and knocking. Waiting until he heard her call to come in. Reaching for the handle, he paused only for a second before opening the door and stepping in. Calling out 'thank you' as he'd been taught as a kid.

The interior was simple. The door led right into the living room, which held a couch and two matching chairs, much patched. And a low coffee table. On the far wall were two doors, the open one showing a bathroom and leaving the other one to be, what Tobi/Obito guessed the bedroom, via processes of elimination. While the open archway to his left, where the smell of baked goods was coming from, had to be the Kitchen.

Intrigued, he made his way to the archway leading to the Kitchen and froze mid-step. There before him was the woman. Except she was bent at the waist, reaching for something on a low shelf. She was giving him a glorious view of her ass and legs. The woman was wearing what could only be short-shorts that seemed to be painted to said ass — showing how well-toned and heart-shaped it was.

When soft laughter rang out in the Kitchen he couldn't help it; he stepped back out of the archway to the Kitchen. Making another peal of laughter ring out as she stood up and turned to look at him.

"Well, I didn't even have to look at you to know you are a... virile male," Kagome said, obviously enjoying herself.

Not bothering to deny it, he stayed where he was standing and waiting. Still holding the food and drink, Kagome left him, which had him wondering how she even knew.

"Oh, well us civilians, aka non-ninja, take care of our own. Word quickly got back to me about a male ninja asking after me. Also, he wore black robes with red clouds and an orange mask, marking him as an S-class criminal associated with the organization Akatsuki. From there, it was straightforward to figure out who you were," she stated, looked incredibly smug.

Tilting his head, he wondered if she could read minds. If so, she'd be precious, along with her medical skills.

"_No!_," she said, making him stiffen and stare. "I cannot read minds. You are just very obvious for a ninja."

"Oh," was all he was able to say softly — seeing her smile brightly at him before waving him to a two-seater table.

Once he was seated his parcels on the table, he waited, watching her. Something was telling him she was not finished.

"I am far more observant than I look. Also, very paranoid." Kagome quipped as she removed her apron, revealing a spaghetti-strapped tank top that had written on it, _I'm a Ninja, you can't see me!_ With a small little-crouched Ninja underneath.

Shaking his head, so his eye didn't linger where those words were stretched tight over.

"So, there are only two reasons that a person stalks someone in my mind," she sighed. One their obsessed with their target. And you do not strike me as the type to me. So, it has to be the second option. You want something from me."

Tracking her until she sat opposite him, he couldn't help but be amazed. She did not exude any chakra, was not hiding any hostility — just straightforward honesty.

"Well, mister?" she asked him, clearly letting it trail off.

He was slumping in his chair, feeling a bit off as he continued to stare at the woman. What she said was true. Though she also wanted his name. And if he were to get what he wanted from her, hopefully, it would only be polite to give what she was asking for, since he knew hers.

"Tobi. And my organization needs a medic. And you are from my findings, more than capable and qualified," he stated.

The way her brows knitted together as she looked at him. Her eyes are showing she was at least thinking about what he just said.

"No," she said, calmly holding her hand up to keep him from speaking.

Watching as she sat back, leveling him with a cold, sharp, assessing stare. It had him feeling like he was on display — a less than pleasant feeling.

"You are asking in a way that says I'd be exclusive to you, But I will, for a price, supply the stuff to help heal your demented and of depressing people. But I have a condition."

He was again stunned. Slowly he nodded his head to indicate she should continue to speak. He was getting a warm, happy smile that made her face lit up.

"The first being only you can come to get what your group needs, only when they need it — of course, letting know the list beforehand so I can have it made and ready. I do not want to be associated with the Akatsuki," she said. "Fair deal?"

Unable to help himself, he chuckled. Kagome was a person that had a lot of layers.

"Fine. But I have to let my leader know, and you will have to meet them," he said, leaning back and relaxing. "I think this will turn out to be an interesting business arrangement."

_**THE END! **_


	26. Ch 24 Dyed Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lovers or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet and their development team.**

**Author's Notes: So I have put a lot of research into this. I **_**mean it!**_ **I did days of research into Sadism. The different types to best find a good fit for Shu. On top of the 'victim' reactions. How it affects them in different areas of their personal life and mental health. On top of demon mating rituals, Demons **_**heat**_ **if you will. How long it lasts, the time frame it last. I wanted to go for an authentic feel for this one. Add in the musical terminology that I **_**refreshed**_ **myself on for section titles. So I just hope as you read, or after you read, you are respectful to me as an author. Because this was not an easy thing to do. Especially researching Sadism in-depth, to the point of asking college professors, and students who are going for their degrees to be a psychologist for the criminally disturbed. **

**This story has had serious editing to it due to the level of mature content that is placed in it for the subject matters.**

* * *

The First Movement: Double Exposition - Danse Macabre

He had just wanted to taste Yui's blood. He was deciding that being himself would be best. He was neither forceful, obnoxious, or moody. Albeit, he would never admit it aloud, but Shu knew he was lazy and didn't care. So, when he heard her say she was going to take a bath, he knew that it was the perfect opportunity.

Waiting for the moment, he heard the water in the tub turn off; he teleported right into it and not caring if his clothes were wet. As long as his MP3 Player didn't get damaged, he was okay with whatever, and it had worked out beautifully as she showed her concern, lecturing him in her annoying manner until he pulled her into the water, partially straddling him. So, the moment she started to scream like she was being murdered, causing his sensitive ears to feel as if they were being ruptured, he caught the faint scent of blood. Shu was sitting up and wide awake. Hands still on Yui as she struggled, the acrid smell of her fear not mixing well with the blood now hanging in the air.

When she pulled to get away from him, and the water splashed up between their bodies, a deep pink, almost red color. Shu stood picking her up and tossing her from the bathtub as the water darkened to red. The soft grunt he heard from Yui as she was caught by one of his brothers, Shu just stared down at the water as a pale hand burst up through the surface. He could feel something crawling across every inch of his skin as he pulled his lips back, baring his fangs as he grasped the hand and pulled it up.

The slight weight on it as the arm came out of the water had his attention when he saw a dark-haired, petite girl with pale skin in shredded clothes come out with it. Not sure if what was going on was some elaborate prank, and the girl was part of it, or the girl did something and was a threat. Soon though, as the water ran from her hair, cleaning her face, as it ran in rivulets, dyed crimson from her person into the water. He was able to smell the scent of blood even stronger. Telling him, it was coming from the girl he now held by the wrist as she started to move. A soft, pained moan was escaping her lips.

The smell of blood was enticing, to say the least, as he felt something primal in him come alive. Pulling her body, as it continued to pale as more blood seeped from whatever wound was on her person, flush against his body with one arm while using the other to pull her head to the side. He struck quick, sinking his fangs into the now exposed throat. With his first pull of her blood rushing into his mouth, he felt an explosion of power wash through him. It danced on his taste buds. Making the girl squirm against his hold and exciting whatever the primal force that had awoken in him. Giving a low growl of warning from deep in his throat, Shu continued to drink. Enjoying the rather heady and potent effect it was having on him.

When he saw movement in his peripheral, he unlatched himself, swiping his tongue over the mark roughly — eliciting a whimper from the girl. He turned his gaze towards where he'd seen the movement. Seeing a group of males, whom he knew, but instinct told him were a threat, as he looked at them through a red haze. So, lashing out with his aura, not even holding back anything, imbuing it with every ounce of killing intent he could muster. Making the one who stepped forward jump back as they all gave him various looks ranging from shock to fear and dare he guess amusement in the case of one particular brother.

He was not caring, as the small girl in his arms started to squirm and wriggle even more against him. Drawing his attention back to her and feeling his lips pull up into a snarl, he spun his body so he could keep his eyes on those gathered. As they all stood there watching warily, but hungry by the fact their eyes were glowing a luminescent red.

Loosening his hold on her, he spun the raven-haired girl, so she was facing them, back pressed to his chest. Causing her to cry out in pain as he used his free hand to tilt her head to the other side and sunk his fangs back into her. Noting that her blood came a bit more sluggishly this time. Keeping his eyes pinned on the group to watch them, mock them, as he drank deeply once more, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Letting his hand spread wide to caress her exposed flesh, through the tattered top she wore, until his thumbs brushed under her breast. Making her groan in a mix of pain, pleasure, and a hint of fear at the mere touch of his hands.

The sound mixing with the faint echo of the classical music still playing in his earbuds was like the most exquisite concerto being played at Carnegie Hall, causing him to rumble low in his chest to indicate her response pleased him. Only to feel her body start to go cold under his lips. Telling him, she would not last long. Before feeling her small hands grasping at his wrists, pulling, her blunt nails digging into his flesh, inducing the smallest amount of pain in him as he felt them break his skin and drawing blood.

Eyes were going down to where his blood was seeping around her blunted nails and fingertips of both his wrist, he felt a burst of power come from where their blood was now mixing at his wrist. Causing him to pull back as the red haze began to leave his vision, Shu shook his head as another burst of power erupted around them. Narrowing his eyes, still tinted red with the bloodlust, he leaned back down and roughly licking the bite mark to close it. Then teleported them to his room, leaving the others behind, their faces showing shock, anger, and irritation.

This was his prey. No, that was not right. This girl, whoever she was, was his property. He owned her. So with quick movements, he removed what was left of her top and had her face down on his bed. Eyes were caressing her back, which was covered in what looked like claw marks from a five-fingered individual. Still running on instinct, Shu knelt on the bed by her and began to clean the scratches. No, the deep furrows in her flesh. He was easily tasting both demon and dog on her. Curious, but not stopping, he lapped his tongue over each one in a row before starting again and savoring the taste of her unique blood until he smelled the salt in the air.

Stopping, he sat up and looked at her face and seeing quickly that she was crying and had her eyes open and unseeing. Her mouth was working soundlessly until she was able to utter barely audible words. _InuYasha...why?_

Rage exploded in him at hearing the name of another, possibly a male from her lips. Lifting a hand, he pressed it down on the claw marks on her back and watching as her body pressed into the bed as it arched and she screamed aloud in pain. More tears were falling from her eyes as she thrashed a bit before passing out on him. Leaving him wanting to know who this person was. Why she would call for them.

She was running through the forest. Her breath was coming in a labored gasp as she forced herself to push on. Something had happened, and now the man she loved was chasing her. His demon blood in control and thoroughly enraged. She knew what he wanted, as she was still wearing it around her neck, and had not made the wish.

He had been careful of not letting go of Tessaiga and had been perfectly fine that morning. He had gone out with Miroku to help with an exorcism of a semi-powerful demon. Sango, having been over halfway through her pregnancy, was left behind with her. Like the sunset, she had felt InuYasha return. Except his aura was lashing out wildly, and the air smelled of blood. She had motioned for Sango to stay put, and she had gone out to meet him alone. She was hoping to quell him like before. Even in this state, he didn't want to harm her. But oh how wrong she had been.

Now she was running through the forest trying to get away from him as she made her way towards Sesshomaru's castle. Which oddly was not that far from the village. Just very well hidden behind a barrier. Pain suddenly blossomed across her back as she stumbled forward. She was landing hard on her hands and knees and feeling her skin being ripped open as her back burned. She didn't have to look to know what had hit her. It was his primary attack, blades of blood. Swallowing as she heard him come closer, Kagome pushed herself up on unsteady legs and threw up a barrier to keep him back as she took off again.

"_Get back here, wench! I want the jewel! It is mine!_"

Biting her lip till she tasted blood, Kagome continued to run. She fought back the tears. This was not right. Something had to have happened on the mission. Where was Mirkou? Was he even alright? There was something not right with all this as she heard a loud growl as her barrier went down. In the back of her head, she heard Tsubaki's voice chanting in a sing-song manner, over and over.

"_Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip through the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return your desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted._"

More pain exploded through her head as she burst through the forest into a clearing with a large and black looking lake under the moonless sky. Kagome felt her foot caught on something on the ground. Her body once more stumbling forward into the freezing water and draining her body of its heat quickly. Only to hear as InuYasha landed on the edge of the lake.

Thinking of only getting away, she began to swim towards the other side of the lake. Each stroke was getting harder and harder as she lost more blood and heat from her body. She was feeling a sharp pain along the left side of her rib cage, just as her head dipped under the water, her conscious fading to black. Her blue eyes were closing as she mentally just wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere where she could feel warm.

Slowly she felt her mind coming too. She was on something soft, and she was warm. She was shifting herself as she struggled to wake up fully. Kagome felt her body silently scream in pain. The effect had her eyes snapping open wide. When they focused, she was staring at a beige ceiling. Not wanting to hurt further, she let her eyes slowly roam around. She was taking in the 'very' modern details of the beige and sand-colored walls with a few pictures on them. In her perusal of the room, she suddenly felt another's presence.

Carefully she let her head turn toward where she felt the presence. It most definitely was not human. She could tell it was a demon, but not what type. So, when her gaze alighted on a pale skinned boy with sun-kissed hair and icy blue eyes staring at her while lying with hands-on his stomach next to her. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up.

Opening her mouth to say something, Kagome snapped it shut when he moved, so he was leaning over her. The look in his eyes told her that he was a predator and not mess with him. His gaze was going over her slowly as if committing every detail of her face to memory before he leaned back. Still, with her head to the side he had been laying on, she saw him sitting back on his feet watching her.

"I do not like needless things. It annoys me when people talk too much. Stay quiet."

At his words, Kagome felt something settle over her. Instantly she knew what it was. The sound of Tsubaki's laughter echoed in her mind as she was put under the command and forced to obey it. Even in death, the dark priestess was making her life a living hell. So, she just laid there staring at the young male demon balefully. It was some time before he spoke again. And she listened since she could do little else. When he finished speaking, he looked at her expectantly. Looking irritable when she didn't reply, to which she just rolled her eyes at him. She was trying to keep calm as she felt her irritation at the guy.

"You will speak and answer me when I ask you a question. Who are you? Who is InuYasha? How did you get here?"

At his new command and questions, Kagome felt the pressure on her body ease up as she sighed.

"Kagome Higurashi. A friend..or was... Dark priestess' curse."

Her reply was short and clipped. She answered each of his questions. Before the pressure settled back around her body, making her silent. And all she wanted to do was to rant and rave at the guy. Who was now looking at her skeptically as if he didn't believe her, before he lifted his arms, pushing his sleeves up enough to see his wrist?

"Do you know what these are?"

She was examining the black marks on his wrist, which looked at the bars to a musical score decorating them. Kagome blinked as she thought about it. She was jumping when she took too long to answer, and he growled at her in a warning — making her body tense up painfully.

"Tattoos?"

The look on his face said she got it wrong before he smiled. Though it most definitely was not friendly; in fact, it made her think of excruciating pain, the male shook his head and was suddenly lying down. Eyes closed as he placed earbuds in his ears and pressed at the small MP3 Player she hadn't noticed was attached to his neck via a choker with a butterfly on it.

She got the hint he was done talking to her for the moment. Choosing to ignore her, Kagome was okay with that. She would use this time to try and heal her body. Closing her eyes, she went to that place in her mind and body, where her Reiki resided. Only to be met with a barrier blocking her from her gift. Meaning she would not be able to heal herself quicker.

With a strangled cry, she felt the bed under her shift. Opening her eyes, she saw that the blond was facing her and glaring darkly at her. The silent message to make no sound if she didn't want harm was evident in his eyes. Giving him a small nod of her head, Kagome closed her eyes and began to wonder what the hell she got into this time before exhaustion finally pulled her down again.

The Second Movement: Impetuouso - Impudent

Shu was resting on the couch in the living room when the room's other occupant stood up and left. From the faint sounds of their footfalls, they were heading to the library, yet again, for another book. Not bothering to open his eyes to look at them, he let himself settle further into the cushions. His mind is already wandering down the many paths it took.

Being lazy was different than having a lack of wit and intelligence. Shu had both of those in spades, just didn't have the drive to fill his role as eldest and head of household. More than willing to leave it to his younger brother Reiji who had aspirations to take their father's place as Demon King at some point. That was a responsibility he didn't care for thanks to their mother.

Letting out a sigh as his mind drifted through the last seven weeks. Kagome had arrived just days after Yui had been a part of everything that had gone on in that month. From Yui's first awakening and revival of Cordelia to her being stolen by the Mukami's. Her reaction to both had been somewhat unusual. The latter, she had demanded to be allowed to help retrieve Yui. Claiming she could fight just as well as the rest of them.

When all his brothers had promptly denied her, a rare thing for them all to agree on something, she had gone and proven herself to be somewhat dangerous. Her knowledge of herbs and Buddhist prayer were no joke. She is giving them an insight into her personality, slightly vindictive, which he found at times too complex to bother to unravel. Not that he didn't find it a little amusing to see her interact with his siblings. She was finding a place with each of them.

What concerned him was that she had no self-preservation. She acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be surrounded by demons. Treating them all as if they were equals, showing no fear and or ever presenting herself prey to them and tempting his brothers into many different scare tactics. To which Kagome had not even batted an eyelash as she berated and lectured them.

Her first night eating with them, he had found that she was quiet, not talking. At least until he told her not to be rude, she was earning him another one of her baleful glares before she started answering his brother's questions, if not just to shut them up. Only to have Reiji insult her.

The fact she had set her fork and knife down on her plate with barely a sound, taking her time to wipe her hands and mouth on the napkin before politely stating that she had no appetite anymore and excusing herself. Getting a snide comment from his brother as she walked to the doors, pausing briefly. Turning, she flashed a bright and sunny smile, that even he found uncomfortable. Only to tell Reiji that 'Arrogant, know-it-all jerks, tended to kill her appetite.' Effectively shutting him up.

Later on the ride to school, Reiji had commented that she was rather impudent. Shu had silently agreed, while his other brothers, along with Yui, laughed at Reiji's expense. Kagome was good at putting each of his brothers in their place in her unique way. Except for himself, she never spoke back to him. But her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Well aware of many things about human females, Shu had told Kagome when he realized her smell was changing, that if she needed any feminine products to ask Yui. The scent of her anger almost overpowered him as she glared at him before slamming the door to the bathroom that connected their standard rooms. Just to hear the same thing with the other door that would lead to her room, accompanied by the faint grumbling about stupid male demons and their inappropriate comments about _delicate_ items.

The next seven days had become a significant pain for him. It was annoying him much. He had left that day with his brothers for school, Kagome, still rather pissy about his earlier comment, only to come home to the house filled with that smell. It was light, but it was unmistakable. Quickly the house was searched, only to reveal a very startled Kagome curled up in the window, which was cracked open, reading — providing them with the source of the aroma.

It should not have been possible. But the flushed looked to Kagome's face as her blue eyes shone brightly at them. She was in heat, a demonesses heat. Quickly he had removed himself from the situation. That had been an unwise decision on his part. Since it only got stronger, more alluring to his brothers, while not affecting him. It didn't help that it had a particular bouquet to it because she was untouched. She was leading him having to fight his youngest brother off, nearly killing him and threatening the others. Before teleporting with Kagome in hand to her room. And telling her that she had to stay in her place until she was done with her issue.

It had happened again at the beginning of this month, and he was sure it would be happening each month. He had even broken down to ask Reiji to look into what could be going on. Who promptly informed him that he already had and said it was not possible. But he did say since she mentioned a curse, it could be a part of it. Possibly to make her more susceptible prey. And with the Mukami's now randomly showing up at their home that they both had a mutual enemy with the founders, or Pureblood brothers Carla and Shin Tsukinami. It made it more difficult. He did not like their interest in Kagome, though she treated them the same way as his brothers.

He was shifting on the couch, a familiar twinge of foreboding spread through him and making Shu rub at his wrist and the _tattoos_ as Kagome called them. He knows from experience that he couldn't ignore this. Shu frowned, cracking his eyes open and swiftly teleporting to where the girl was. Leaning against the inside of the Library door, he watched as she tugged on a book that was on a high shelf, while precariously hanging onto it with her other hand.

Letting his gaze drop-down, he noted she was barefoot, and her toes were curling on the edges of the bookshelf. He wants nothing more than to throttle her as she got the book free with a sharp jerk of her arm. He was causing her to overbalance and fall backward. His body moved on its own. And soon, he was pinning her to the bookshelf. As her blue eyes, now wide, looked up at him in shock, before they flashed with annoyance and anger at him. Reminding him of just how reckless, foolish, and impulsive, she could be with herself and her actions regarding himself — allowing anger to show on his face as he looked down at her — pressing her tighter to the shelf as he squeezed the wrist that holds the book.

She groused silently to herself as she looked up to where the book she wanted was. Already having put the previous book she'd been reading back on the shelf and narrowing her eyes as she sucked on her bottom lip, lightly chewing on it. Finally, Kagome decided just to get it herself. Knowing she should ask for help, but asking Shu who was resting in the living room for help was out of the question since he already made it so she couldn't speak unless he asked her a question. And bothering one of the other brothers were out of the problem.

Bending over, she slipped her shoes off, then her socks. She had climbed harder things in the feudal era; this would be a piece of cake. With that thought in mind, Kagome began her climb up. Making sure she had a firm grip on the shelves with both her hands and her toes. It wasn't until she was tugging on the book, which didn't want to be moved, that she got a sinking feeling this was not a good idea. Knowing it was too late to stop what she was doing, Kagome gave an extra hard tug on the offensive book — smiling triumphantly when it was jerked free. Only to feel her body become weightless as she became airborne.

She was tensing her body in preparation for landing hard on the floor. Hoping she landed on the throw rug, Kagome felt the air leave her lungs suddenly. Her body was suddenly pinned to the bookshelf. Well, except for the appendage that held the book. That was in a vice-like grip. Lifting her head, she saw Shu looking down at her.

Unable to help it as various thoughts danced around in her head, she let the annoyance and anger she felt show. She was earning her a dark look from the said male. Before she was pushed even harder into the shelving unit, she was feeling the wood bit into her ribs right under her breast, along with her cheek, stomach, and below her hips. She was coupled with her wrist feeling like it was being crushed to the breaking point.

Her mind instantly went back to the day right after she had her menstrual cycle. She had wanted to make cookies and get permission to use the kitchen from Reiji, but under the condition, she cleaned it herself. Everything was within reach for, except for the mixing bowls. Even now, Kagome had no clue as to why they were on top of the cabinets.

So, as she had just done, she took her shoes and socks off and climbed up onto the counter. Easily able to reach the object of her desire. That was when it had happened. A pair of hands grasped her hips, and on instinct, she had reacted. Body conditioned thanks to Miroku's perverted ways. She had spun around and hit the offender with the mixing bowl as she started to scream _hentai_. Only the words wouldn't come out of her mouth, telling her who it was that had grabbed her. Just before she saw icy blue eyes flash red and her body was jerked from the counter and bent over the nearby floating counter. Him pressing against her legs, hips, and low back as he growled in warning to her. Before laying into her about being stupid, attacking her better, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Her instincts were telling her to submit and accept the rebuke for what it was. But being the slightly emotional person she was, her temper flared, and of course, she had fought back. She was making it worse. The response she got from Shu for her actions was him grabbing a knife and slamming it into the counter next to her head, drawing her gaze to it and the doorway. Where all his brothers were standing and watching. Causing her face to heat up in humiliation and embarrassment as she continued to wiggle where she was pinned. And now she was in the same predicament again. Somehow Kagome knew the gods were laughing at her for this. As she stared up at him, she squirmed to try to getaway.

"I told you if you needed to ask for help, Kagome."

"..."

"Answer me."

The command in his voice made her want to bite her tongue off. She didn't know the specifics of this damn curse. And disliked the fact that the only time Shu took an interest in her was either when she was doing something that potentially put her in danger or when she did not have her body boiling for seven days.

"I thought I was more than capable of getting it myself."

She growled in annoyance and squirmed again, this time harder, in an attempt to get free from him. Feeling his body shift slightly as she suddenly realized from the sensation of electricity running up her spine. He wasn't just pinning her with his upper body and arms; no, the jerk had his leg between hers to keep her from reaching the floor. And her movements had an adverse effect on her body if she moved a certain way.

Being a virgin didn't make her ignorant of her own body. Hell, she had taken Sex Ed in middle school before her 'adventures' had begun... and that information to take care of her individual _needs_ due to her companion at that time ignoring her. Yeah, she knew what that little electric feeling was. So, of course, in her embarrassment, her cheeks burned hot, because she was aware that vampires were demons and demons had a great sense of smell.

"You are annoying..."

At his three simple words, Kagome felt her eyes go wide as she growled low in her throat as her anger got the better of her. Throwing her head back, she tried to headbutt him. And in the process of doing that, she saw that the rest of the Sakamaki brothers were once more in the doorway watching their interactions. She was flooding her system with more humiliation. This was not her day, and she was going to blame Shu, who was now staring at her with red-tinted eyes again clearly, very pissed off.

Third Movement: A tempo; affannato/affannoso - Concede

Shu cracked his eye open, not even bothering to turn his head to look at the intruder into his room. He knew who it was by the smell alone. Feeling curious, Shu shifted himself into a half-sitting position against the headboard of his bed. So, he could see Kagome standing at the corner at the end of his bed. The look in her blue eyes as she stood there fidgeting nervously. It was day six of seven. This was her third month going through this heat. He knew it was bothering her much. More-so after what happened two nights ago, the first night of the full moon — letting a smile curled his lips upwards as he stared her down — making her blanch as she realized what he was thinking.

He had gone to bed a bit earlier, noting that the light was on in the bathroom. Nothing new, since Kagome enjoyed her 'bathing' time. So, when he was roused from his sleep by a soft sound, that shouldn't have been heard, because one of his earbuds had fallen from his ears. Shu saw that the light was still on, the door open slightly like it was supposed to be. Something he had demanded after Kagome had slipped on the floor, falling into one of the two mirrors that were attached to the back of both doors leading to the bathroom. Slicing herself open, and then again later, when she had fallen asleep while taking a bath, nearly drowning herself — causing him to do something when he was supposed to be relaxing.

Having taken a glance at the clock, he saw that several hours had gone by since he had gone to bed. Ready to ignore it, that sound came again, accompanied by the slight splashing of water. She was drawing him from his bed to stand in the bathroom door. Where he got a very magnificent view of Kagome. Left-arm over one edge of the tub, while her right leg hooked over the opposite side. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, skin flushed as she pleasured herself.

Once the shock wore off, he had felt himself grow irritated, and just as she gave a low muffled moan, back-arching, he had closed the distance from the door to the tub. Roughly grabbing her right arm and jerking her from the freezing water and earning a shriek that had his ears hurting as he held her eye level. Before shaking her by the said arm and reminding her that she needed to 'ask' for help with taking care of things. Then she dropped her on the bathroom floor and returned to bed.

So, as he waited patiently, because he was patient, for her speech, Shu couldn't help but feel smug at the fact she was standing there. That primal part of him that had come out the night she had arrived was stirring in him. Not that he cared one bit.

"Shu... I ...was wondering if...you could.. help me... take the edge... off this _problem_, whatever it is."

At her words, he felt his body stiffen. She was still clueless about being in heat. He saw no need to inform her what it was since she had no clue about it or the markings on his wrist. And wouldn't until she figured it out. Her wording displeased him, making that primal part of him feel rage. Something he understood, the woman was too damn prideful, independent, and downright stubborn. Even now, she hadn't requested him to help _fix_ the problem but to help take the _edge_ off. It was an insult to him. So, letting the smile, he had on his lips vanish.

Shu just stared at her as she stared back. Those dark blue eyes were assessing him carefully with a great deal of wariness in them — an idea formed in his head. Giving her a small nod of his head, he took one of his hands and laid it at his side at an angle from his body, palm up. He waited a few minutes before pointedly looking at his hand, to her, and back again before speaking.

"Use it as you see fit."

The look of confusion on her face before horror bloomed in her eyes at what he was saying. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and closed his eyes. She would either take what he was willing to offer or leave. Either way, he settled himself, focusing on his music to go back to sleep.

It was frustrating with what was going on with her body. It had been three and a half months since she had arrived in this stupid mansion. Three and a half months of dealing with at first six very dominant, aggressive, and possibly abused as children, who were all vampires. Add in that last month after getting Yui back; they had acquired four more vampires that showed up at random. All after Yui's blood as she was their sacrificial bride. Not to mention that there were two more that were genuinely asinine vampires, who had the most elite attitudes after poor Yui.

But Kagome was still more concerned with her situation, even after forming a friendship with the girl. And a semi-friendship with the others. Most of them Kagome liked a lot. They reminded her of her friends in various ways, so she could easily interact and outmaneuver them. Except for one, who was the bane of her existence. The man was just infuriating. One, Shu Sakamaki, loved to ignore her while she was going through her seven days of hell.

Though he made it painfully clear to his brothers that if they tried anything with her during this time, he would kill. She was almost doing so to Subaru. The Mukami brothers had learned this as well. She was leaving her feeling like some bitch in heat. Which she had been informed, upon complaining to Laito about it was precisely what she was. It had taken her a few minutes to comprehend, but when she did, she just stood up and walked away from the poor guy. Later he told her how to 'take the edge off it. Though he wisely didn't offer to help.

So, when this week had started, she had taken his advice. She knew her body and how to _get off_. Kagome had decided to wait until it began to get unbearable, which was the fourth night of this, or the first night of the full moon. Having heard Shu go to bed early, she bided her time until she knew he was out. Then she got herself into a comfortable position and tried.

It had seemed to work, but as time crept on, Kagome realized that she was not breaking apart. Adjusting her body several times, she just couldn't seem to crest the peak and fall into bliss. Her mind supplying a possibility that she needed something more, something that she couldn't provide herself. So when she was suddenly jerked out of the cold water, looking at an angry Shu who started to shake her by the arm he held. Said arm that had been pressed against her body as she masturbated before he rebuked her again, only to drop her on the floor.

Now, after some deliberation and much self-pep talking, Kagome was standing at the end of his bed, staring at him in horror. His meaning was apparent to her. This was not what she had wanted when she had asked him to help her take the edge off. Though the fact he seemed displeased with what she asked him after obviously recalling two nights ago, Kagome was getting angry.

The way he was now just relaxing as if going to sleep again, ignoring her. She bet he expected her just to leave his room. Narrowing her blue eyes as a faint smile crept across her face. Kagome took a deep breath and crawled onto his bed. He was offering an aide; she would take it. Even if nothing came of it, she would stick it to him not to push her, and she did fight back when adequately provoked.

Not taking her eyes from his face as he stirred a bit, but didn't open his eyes as she crawled onto the bed. She stopped when she reached where his arm lay with his hand palm up. Quickly she sat back on her heels and reached out to his arm, picking it up, placing it across her lap, before running her fingers up his arm and pressing lightly along the muscles there. Muscles to her shock that were more well defined than they appeared. As she watched what happened to his fingers with different pressure along his arm at various points.

Once she was happy with what she had seen, Kagome looked up and bared her teeth at him when she saw he had opened his eyes and was watching her. From what she could see, he showed he was leery. Tilting her head to the side, she placed his arm back down on the bed. Before shifting and crawling up to where he was in his leaning position. Turning, she sat back into the crook of his arm, adjusting herself so her head rested on his shoulder. Looking up at him, she noted his eyes had narrowed. Still, she bared her teeth to him once more, before she grabbed his arm, bending it just right so his hand was in her lap. Then in a swift motion, she had his hand between her legs, pressing it into her sex with one hand. While her other moved his arm until she had it where she wanted it.

Pressing down with her thumb on the muscle underneath, it caused his fingers to curl further into her womanhood. The feel of his cold flesh against her fevered flesh sent shivers coursing through her body as she felt him stiffen along her side. Letting her know she just took him by surprise. So, releasing her thumb, she moved it back towards his wrist and did it again. This time was moving different fingers into her.

Her other hand overlapping his hand, manipulating his fingers as she bent her knees and lifted her hips. She was thrusting those now extended fingers into her core as she rolled her hips against them. And she would claim if he had a beating heart, it would have stopped as she continued. Feeling the coil in the pit of her stomach start to tighten. Her breath was coming quicker and shorter as his long, slender fingers reached the sweet spot her own barely grazed, causing her to need to grow.

She wouldn't deny that she was nervous and scared of doing this. She was well aware that Shu could use his other arm and rip her throat out. But still, she continued to manipulate his hand via the muscles and tendons in his arm, getting a thrill from the power she now felt as she started to peak. Her mind was hazy, as it recalled Kagome needed something more to climax. One thing she was sure of was that she would this time, and he would not stop her. Knowing he didn't like being dominated or having pain inflicted after talking with his younger brother, Reiji, Kagome pressed her head back into his shoulder and pinning it to the headboard as she tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him in submission. Her eyes were catching his as he just stared down at her.

Then let a mocking smile come to her lips as she glared at him in triumph. She was telling him that she just bested him. All while gradually adding pressure to where she was pressing her head into his shoulder. So, the moment she felt his body tense before he struck. Biting viciously into her shoulder, Kagome thrust his hand hard into her core. The pain from his bite pushed her body into yielding as she felt her climax hit hard and fast. The euphoric feeling from the mixing of her release with the pain from his bite as he drank from her. It left her feeling like she was floating as the slight spasms of her body slowed and stopped.

When she felt Shu release her shoulder, licking it to seal the bite mark, Kagome moved his arm, sliding his fingers from her before setting it back to her side. Then with a bit of effort, she started to move herself to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going."

It was a statement, not a question. Making her body pause before Kagome's head swiveled to look back at him.

"To get a washcloth to clean your hand and myself."

When he made no reply to her, Kagome turned and started to move. Only to find that she was unable to. Once more, she looked over her shoulder at him. Seeing he was sitting up and using his other hand to hold onto her ankle while smiling nefariously before she was roughly pulled back towards him.

"No. You will clean my hand now, not after it is dry and sticky."

Feeling confused, Kagome stared at him, unsure of what he meant. Which was solved a second later as he thrust the hand she had been offered into her mouth. He was giving her a taste of herself and pulling back, trying to get away from him. Kagome saw the lurid look in his eyes, knowing she would not be able to get out of this.

"Well, clean up your mess, Kagome. Like a good girl."

The way his voice sounded was wicked and sent a shiver up her spine. She wanted to protest at how opprobrious this was to her. But this wasn't the time to rebel. Instead, she did what he wanted. Her tongue was running over the two digits he had shoved in her mouth. Cleaning them thoroughly, because she was sure he would make her do it again if she didn't. She was fighting the burning sensation in her eyes as tears formed but never fell.

Once she had finished, Kagome drew herself back, unable and unwilling to look at him. She just wanted to curl up in a small ball and wallow in her sense of degradation. So, when she was pushed to the bed and pulled against his chest, she had no clue what to do. Deciding that she had done more than enough tonight, Kagome shut her eyes and did her best to go asleep. The arm wrapped around her waist, leaving her feeling like the bars of a prison cell she would not be able to break free.

The Fourth Movement: Festivamente - Machinate

Shu was doing what he did best, lazing around on the living room couch — enjoying the quiet solitude being afforded him at the current moment while listening to his favorite Oratorio Opera. His mind was ruminating over the last five and a half months that had been both wondrous and vexing in one way or another, more-so where it concerned a particular raven-haired woman. Said, woman, that while most times was clueless, annoying and excessively naive, could become (as he had learned) a sultry little vixen given the right setting.

The smile he knew was twitching at the corners of his lips as he recalled the last time, just over two weeks ago now. He saw a side of Kagome that was truly breathtaking. Threw his instincts into overdrive, he had him questioning his sanity. The sight of her as she peaked, falling over that edge to her orgasm. The build-up was like a slow crescendo, the tempo a mix of her heart beating in time to her movements through the night had started like it has every other time, her coming to his room and asking the same damn thing.

Not the words he wanted to hear, causing his lackadaisical mood to become objectionable and mean-spirited. He hadn't even looked at Kagome as he shrugged his shoulder. Neither confirming he would or denying her what she was asking. Five months of the same question, and still, she was dense. Not that it was unusual, she was obstinate to an extreme when provoked. So, with his hands still laying across his stomach, he felt the bed dip as she crawled onto it.

When she reached him, going still by his side and got no reaction from him, he heard her soft huff of agitation at his lack of response. His nose was picking up the scent of her heat, mild anger, and the sweet tang of her arousal. Still, he didn't react to her, being unreasonable intentionally, a part of him wanting to see what she would do. Which didn't take long, when he felt her small, delicate hand pick up his arm that was next to her and moved it to the bed, turning it palm up. In a sudden fit of spitefulness, Shu had pushed it back to his stomach but left it to palm upwards.

Her soft gasp of shock and outrage made him crack his eyes open to look at her, seeing her face going pale and dark at the same time. Her emotions flashing in her dark blue eyes as she bawled her hands into a fist and planted them on her hips as she looked at him. She was earning her a snort from him. The smile that slowly snaked its way across her lips told him she was not going to back down, that his mood wasn't going to deter her.

Accepting her challenge, he had opened his eyes. He watched as she removed her robe, leaving her pale flesh to glow luminescent in the sliver of moonlight that peeked through his heavy curtains before she knelt over him and lifted one arm at a time. Then slowly tugging his shirt up his abdomen to rest just at the base of his sternum, making sure to carefully put his arms back the way he had had them. The smile on her lips, turning mischievous as she bared her teeth at him, her fingers running up his arms, pressing on the muscles, forcing his fingers to flex and extend at her whim.

The moment she removed her hands, placing them on his shirt covered chest, right over where his heart was, she tossed her leg over his hips and straddled him — evenly distributing her weight onto her knees to hold her up. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but he had wanted to pin her to the bed and ravish her. Instead, Shu just did what he did best, look apathetic, and waited for what she was about to do.

Her body lowered to rest over his hand, the moist heat of her sex soon filled his empty hand as the damp curls covering her womanhood brushed against his finger enticingly. And from the look on her face, he knew she was well aware of what she was doing, only making him want to dominate her more. But, of course, his curiosity wanted to be satiated in seeing how far she was willing to go to take the edge off.

When she put her hands back on his one arm, pressing into the muscles until Kagome got his hand to do what she wanted, he about choked when she slammed her body down as not one, not two, but three of his fingers were shoved into her. Feeling her silken inner walls clamp down around them, squeezing them as if trying to pull his fingers deeper. The look on her face as her mouth dropped open, eyes fluttering till they were closed as her hips began to rock, setting a slow but steady rhythm that was insane. He could feel when his middle finger brushed across that thin membrane that marked her as a virgin.

_**This part is edited to keep in compliance with the T.o.S. of FFN. If you'd like to read this, please go to my profile and click the link to my AO3 acco**_unt.

It had caused him to go; still, his eyes had gone wide at hearing her cry his name. He was sure she was unaware of it as he pulled her wrist from his mouth, closing it with a gentle yet straightforward flick of his tongue. That dark, primal part of him was happy at hearing her call his name, leaving him to feel calm inside, while outside, he felt his body respond to her only became more painful. Then in the next instant, she was lifting herself from his hand, legs very shaky as she shifted her body off his and bent at her waist, pink tongue slipping out between very red lips to lick at his hand and stomach, both of which were thoroughly coated from her.

As he stared at her, he noted that the light that normally warmed her eyes and made them flash was gone, leaving almost vacant voids behind. It disturbed him; then again, he never really looked at her eyes after she was finished, just enjoying the smell of her humiliation as it threaded through her scent. This was almost painful for him since he loved to see her defiance flashing in those cerulean depths. But the fact there was nothing there, indicating that she was shutting herself off, a clear indication of some pain.

What he did next shocked even him, he had stopped her, telling her to get a washcloth to clean both of them, which she had compiled after looking highly confused and almost fearful. After she had finished, he had sent her to her room to sleep, needing to seek his release and fucking think about everything.

The sound of laughter, her laughter, pulled him from his thoughts, just as she ran through the living room. She was pulling Laito, as his brother held his fedora on his head and looked bemused by what she was doing. The glance he shot at Shu had Shu quirking an eyebrow before they were out of sight, leaving him wondering what just happened. He had no fear of his siblings, or the Mukami's trying to do anything with Kagome, having made it very clear to them that she was his property and would seek retribution via the death of the said person.

A deep chuckle resounded and drew his attention to the rest of his brothers and the said visiting people. Shu let his gaze landed on his old childhood friend, who was leering at him while chuckling. A sense of being left out of something settled on him as Yuma spoke up.

"Oh, no, trust me, Reiji. Laito is the perfect person to help Kagome with the whole Adam and Eve thing. His knowledge is impeccable."

The look he got as those words left Yuma's mouth had him sitting up, only to flinch as very loud, offensive, the music suddenly blared from the study. Seeing the others flinch as well didn't help as he turned to look over his shoulder to the room that held Kagome and Laito.

In the months following that first night she had gone to ask Shu for help, Kagome had felt a small bond forming. To her, it was progressing in the right way, though she didn't hold out too much hope of the whole situation getting more manageable for her. These men were living in this house, Yui as well now, we're demons. They craved violence, blood, and the need to be dominant. But Shu was an enigma to her, a demon that was excessively lazy, to the point if he wanted to sleep all the time, he would fall over in the hallway and do so — not even caring if he was impeding someone, as long as he was comfortable and able to sleep.

Though two weeks ago, he had gotten moody with her. If she had to put a word to it, she would call him recalcitrant, just like a little child that got told no to get what he wanted. So, when he just shrugged and ignored her, she took it as he was rechallenging her. And she didn't want to disappoint! She made herself climb onto the bed and move his body the way she wanted it, only for him to be petulant and push it back to the way it was, though leaving his hand the way she had faced it.

It sparked something dark in her. Quickly she had thought out several scenarios she could use to her advantage before deciding what she was going to do. So, after making sure Shu's shirt was out of the way, Kagome had shed her robe and straddled the arrogant bastard. The look on his face as his eyes opened, it was so worth it, had her ego swelling by leaps and bounds, as she slammed her body down onto those fingers. She was pushing them deeper than they'd ever been in her sex. And, oh, how glorifying it was to feel that full before she started to rock her hips in time to the faint strands of classical music she heard from his earbuds.

Hell, she had even gone and been submissive, just a little bit, by offering her wrist to him. Which he took without showing any signs of hesitancy, the pain from the bite exploding in bright colors that were her pure ecstasy for her as she climaxed violently. The feeling of her body practically floating as she rode it out, aware of each little spasm from inside her. Before she removed her person, so she was no longer straddling Shu, ready to clean him like he always made her do. Only to be stopped and told to get a washcloth this time. It had been a shock, but she had complied with what she was told. Afterward, she was sent back to her room, leaving a cold pool of dread in the pit of her stomach that she didn't understand.

Now it was two weeks later; her nerves were starting to fray at the edges each time she was near him. He had closed himself off from her. It hurt, and she knew very well why. But that didn't matter since she felt she was becoming a hindrance and annoying him every month. So, after much thought, as she tried to come up with an idea, sitting there in the den with everyone but Shu, the Mukami's included. The latter was curled around her mate, Azusa, snuggling into his bandaged arms that were wrapped around her.

They were still discussing the Adam and Eve project that their father had initiated to create a new species. Which she knew for a fact was impossible — thinking about a Vampire, who claimed to be the _Demon King_, playing God by trying to reenact the book of Genesis in the Garden of Eden. It was at that point, Kagome went very still, feeling her eyes widen, and she grinned and looked around at each person until her eyes settled on one person in particular.

Adam and Eve, it was the answer she needed as heat flooded her face as she sprang up quickly, causing everyone else to go quiet and look at her. When green eyes locked onto her own blue eyes, she let an impish smile curved her lips as she tilted her head to the side, watching him look confused before Kagome vaulted easily over the small coffee table, landing on the balls of her feet as she leaned forward slamming her hands on either side of his head.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Kagome. What the hell got up your skirt?"

At his reaction, she laughed and leaned her face in close to his until her nose bumped his. Making sure she had Laitos undivided attention as she spoke to him.

"Adam and Eve! It is the answer, and you're just the person I need to help me research it."

With that said, Kagome righted herself, grabbing his hands, which had been resting on his knees as he sat on the couch, pulling them as she started to backpedal. Her excitement was bubbling over as she laughed as she saw understanding flashing in those cat-like, jade color eyes, before he was up, allowing her to pull him from the room behind her. His laughter mixing with hers, as she heard Reiji ask just how Laito would be the one to help her research, Adam and Eve and serving to make her laugh louder as they reached the living room and rushed through it.

The moment they were in the study, Kagome shut the door once they were in, swiftly locking it with a click. Drawing a questioning look from Laito, though he still looked highly amused by what she was doing.

"So, Little Birdie wanna explain this to me before I help you. And what do I get out of this?"

Letting out a rumbling chuckle as she held up a finger and walked around him to the desk, which held the only laptop (That she knew of) in the whole damned mansion. There next to it was the iPod stand that still held her own pale blue iPod. Tapping it to wake it up, she scrolled through her songs until she found the one she wanted. Looking to Laito, who was now standing behind her, she motioned for him to sit at the desk and tapped the song to play it, setting it on repeat. Soon the loud reverberating beat bounced off the book-lined walls as I_n This Moment - Blood_ started to play, getting a chuckle of her companion.

"I want you to log into your account and help me navigate the damned site. I have never...looked... at a site like that. And I know you to be quite the perverted fellow just from talking to you... and the string of _blood bags_ as you all call them leaving your room with no memory."

The wide-eyed look of shock he gave her as he didn't deny what she said told Kagome that he was shocked she was aware of the latter. Smirking at him, she waved her hands for him to do as she asked.

"Uh, no. You aren't completely honest."

Flushing darkly as she fidgeted for a second or two or maybe twenty before sighing. She knew that if she wanted his help, she'd have to give it all up. She was nodding her head slowly as she waited for the song to play through the second time, before speaking.

"I am tired of being an inconvenience or hindrance to Shu. So, I was thinking that... after being inspired just now... that getting something to help me... you know... while I am going through that phase... And I will pick a song and dance to it, just for you."

It took her a lot to get that all out, but she felt a bit lighter when she did. Her eyes never leaving Laito's face, which was always expressive, unless he put on his mask. It showed his shock and surprised at what she just said, before looking angry. It was no secret that all of the vampires adored her, though they dared not try to do anything for fear of Shu's wrath. And when she was sad because of something Shu had done, they'd get defensive over her and tried to cheer her up, in their own fucked up way.

The small shake of his head as he removed his Fedora and placed it on her head, had Kagome looking at him. Next thing she knew, Laito had her in his lap as he logged into his account. Bringing up the internet browser, before pulling down his bookmarked sites, which it shouldn't have been a surprise that the site was favorited, and opened the page.

"Deal on the dance. So, are you looking for aides or full out toys. There is a difference, you know. Aides just help give you that little push over the edge through stimulation, while full toys give extra pleasure, have a few different settings, and are meant to fill you up... If I had to recommend anything... I would say aides as your a virgin."

Listening to what he said, she thought about it until he made his last comment — earning a pinch to his arm from her as Kagome felt her face heat up — rolling her eyes as she processed what he had said, before mumbling that aide were the best bet. To which she felt his body relax beneath her, leaving her wondering why he felt relief at her choice.

From there, the next thirty minutes passed swiftly as he navigated the website, popping up multiple browser windows, explaining the various functions that each thing did, how they'd stimulate her and what his recommendations were. Eventually, she settled on two things, one of which could be brought throughout the house with her, so if the _heat_ got too unbearable, she could hide in an empty room or closet to take care of it. The very idea sent a dark thrill through her, even though she knew that they all had a very keen sense of smell. The only safe place in the house for her was her room; none of them would ever dare go there. And if they did, Shu would lose his shit over it.

So, when they finished, Laito saying he would purchase this in her name Kagome felt as if her head was going to explode at his generosity, before looking at him learily. The feigned look of hurt on his face was ruined by his playboy smirk that was always present. His only reply was that he was getting a private dance from her after she _asked_ him for his _help_. That it was the least he could do. Nodding her head, she slipped from his lap, realizing at that moment that she was covered in his scent.

Whipping around to look at him, she saw how smug he looked, already knowing what she just realized. Letting out a growl, Kagome picked up her iPod and flipped through the songs when the perfect song popped out at her. Flashing him a grin that showcased all of her teeth as she hit the song, setting the iPod back on the cradle as the low beat started.

The look on his face as he realized what song she had picked before he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and laughed. Winking saucily at him, Kagome began to sway her hips in time to the music, never removing her eyes from him. One hand coming up to hold his fedora on her head as she began to dance the way that Brittany did in her song _Womanizer_, mouthing the lyrics along with the song and enjoying the fact that she was leaving Laito's jaw slack, eyes bugging out of his head as he sat riveted in the seat.

Once the song finished, Kagome grasped the brim of his fedora and flung it at him like a Frisbee, spinning and walking to the door as he caught it. Laughter bubbled up from deep within her chest as she unlocked the door, opening and stepping out. Just as the next song on that particular list began to play. Still, in a good mood, her eyes landed on everyone else, who had moved into the living room and were staring at her as they stood just outside the door with a mix of curiosity and questioning looks.

Rolling her eyes as she threw her hands up and sang along with the song, Laitos laughter coming from behind her as she danced her way to the staircase as 'Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls' played in the background. Earning a low whistle or two from a few of the boys and a strangled sound that she knew came from Reiji as she continued up the stairs and to her room.

The Fifth Movement: Crescendo; Issimo, Irato - Finale

Shu stopped in mid-step, having realized that he was pacing again, and it annoyed him. He was running his hands through his damp hair, having taken a hot shower in hopes of getting himself to relax. He was getting agitated, not a good thing. His earbuds hanging down the front of his bare chest as his classical music played softly in the silent room. It had been two and a half months since that night since Kagome had last come to him.

Over the passing days, it had affected him greatly, in many ways. The most prominent being the fact that his temper was off the charts, to the point that his aura flared around him dangerously. More-so when anyone was near Kagome, talking or even joking with her, leaving the air in whichever room heavy and strained. Meals had become a chore that they all attended, Mukami's included since they moved in due to Yui refusing to leave the mansion after mating Azusa.

Hell, he had been sent home from school by Reiji a few times due to attacking a few of the other students (vampires) at their school when they had entered his sanctuary, the music room. Not that that helped matters as it put him in the same place as Kagome. Who had just last week started to avoid him outside his bedroom. He could smell the unease on her whenever she was near her, making him feel a myriad of things that he was not going to examine at all. But the rejection only furthered to sour his mood.

Lifting his head, he looked at the bathroom door, the door that led to the joining bathroom they shared. It had been quiet in there for a few hours, the sun already rising outside. Narrowing his Ice blue eyes, Shu teleported from where he stood to stand next to Kagomes bed, seeing her sleeping peacefully on her back, covers pulled up under her chin.

Curling his lips into a fanged snarl, he thrust his hand out, grasping the dark red blanket and pulled it from her and pausing as he looked down at her as she startled awake, only to glare up at him from her spot on the bed. He knew each piece of clothing she owned since he had been with her when she had gotten them. The only time she had been out of the mansion since arrive ten and a half months ago. So, the shiny pale blue spaghetti-strapped nightgown that clung to her curvy but lithe form had him wondering where it came from, or rather who.

As she tried to sit up, Shu pushed her roughly back onto the mattress, his body straddling hers to keep it pinned there. His hands running down from her shoulders over her breast to her hips, then settling on her thighs were the silk fabric ended. Curling his fingers into the supple flesh, drawing a muffled cry from her sealed lips, he growled at her. Watching as her body stiffened and the smell of her unease flooded the air.

"Where did this come from?"

The slight look of guilt in her eyes told her it was from one of the others that lived in the house, making him grip her thighs harder, feeling the cloth shift until his fingers were on nothing but bare flesh — telling him that the sides had slits that ran up her body.

"_Who!?_"

The sight of her shaking under him as she whimpered at the force he was using on her person, as her scent went from unease to outright fear.

"Yuma...he...gave it...to me, Shu..."

Rage flooded his body as he leaned over her until his chest brushed against hers. Knowing his eyes were glowing a deep vermillion as they reflected in her wide sapphire colored eyes. He could more or less forgive anyone else in the house but that man. Due to Reiji, there was a massive misunderstanding between Yuma and him, of which Yuma refused to listen. Hell, since moving in Yuma had taken to taunting him, using Kagome. Saying he was not even a man if he could not do what he had to tame the girl. That such a bountiful feast was wasted on Shu as he wasn't even man enough to taste the sweet fruit that she was.

And now she, who belonged to him, was wearing a rather revealing piece of lingerie by that man. He was not amused even as his eyes took in the sweetheart neckline that showed her breast off, how the silk clung to her hips appealingly and the fact the damn thing had slits that went all the way to said hips, as the bottom nothing more than a single layer of sheer lace lay across her thighs just above her knees. It was enough to want to tempt any man into her bed, with the need to ravish her.

But he wasn't about to do that, no, he wanted answers and one fucking way or another he would get them from her, even if he had to hurt her irrevocably.

"Why did he get you something like this... Kagome."

Her eyes never left his as he saw her swallow a few times, mouthing opening and closing as she tried to speak.

"_Tell me!_"

His voice barely recognizable as that familiar feeling of being taken over by the more baser, primal side of his mind swept through him.

"I dunno.. I really don't. But I think it had to do... with the ... conversation we had a few days before I received it."

He paused and pulled away from her, not smelling any lie on her as he flexed his fingers into her flesh, feeling it give with small pops as the scent of her blood filled the air.

"What was it about..."

"He asked me what I liked about you..."

The fact she responded instantly while tilting her head to the side, baring her neck to him in submission. He couldn't help the rumble in his chest that said he was pleased by that action. But her words caught his attention.

"Well, what did you say... that would earn you this... gift...Kagome."

"I said the color of your eyes."

The coppery tang of her blood was flooding his senses as he fought with himself to not just bite her. Though the fact she liked the color of his eyes was a bit of a system shock that helped him keep control. But that didn't give him answers to why she had stopped coming to his room during her heat for his help.

"Really. Whatever. Why haven't you come to me for the last two months? Do you suddenly detest touching me?"

The way her head jerked so she was not just staring but glaring angrily at him. Her anger washing through overriding the smell of her blood as her eyes glistened in the dark of the room with tears, tears he could smell, unshed.

"_No! _I felt I was being inconsiderate and inconveniencing you."

The fact she was so honest and that she had practically yelled at him further shocked him. Her words sinking in as his mind supplied how the last time she had come to had ended, he realized how she would stupidly jump to that conclusion — shaking his head as he sat up, relaxing his fingers on her thighs. The small sigh of relief from her lips at that action wasn't missed either.

"So, you thought you were rude, essentially. How have you been dealing with the heat Kagome? Because I know for a fact you're still a virgin, that none of my brothers or the Mukami's scents have been on you. Yet you haven't been hiding in the room for the last three days as you did before coming to visit me."

The dark flush that he swore was glowing in the lack of light in the room was telling. Wanting more, he waited as Kagome's eyes finally flicked away from his gaze as he let it bore into her. Following where it went, he saw her nightstand that only had one drawer built in to it — quirking his eyebrow as he bent toward it, as Kagome suddenly began to struggle underneath him, whimpering softly as if to plead for him not to look.

Shooting a hard glare at her made Kagome stop as she turned her head completely away from him. He could smell the thin thread of her embarrassment mixing with the fear and her blood. Slowly he opened the drawer, seeing a small black box in the bottom of the unstained pine-wood drawer. Pulling it out, hearing it rattle a bit as he set it on Kagome's stomach, while she still refused to look at him.

Purposely he took his time in opening first the heart-shaped latch that had A&E engraved in it before lifting the lid. What greeted him was not what he had expected as a soft huff came from underneath him. Lifting two objects of the three objects out of the box with one hand, he moved the box to the floor. His mind was going in a few different directions, before recalling that she had taken his younger and very perverted brother into the study while the rest of the group had sat in the living room with him as Reiji complained about Laito being the perfect choice for explaining Adam and Eve to Kagome.

It hit him full force, because of how she felt afterward, she sought out Laito to help with that particular website. How she even knew about such a sex site he didn't want to know. As he felt his anger rear its head again at the fact she would rather have the toys than him.

Using his empty hand, Shu grabbed her face and jerked it, so she was looking at him. Squeezing hard to her jaw as he waved them in front of her, causing her flesh to warm further under his cold fingers. The soft hiss he got from her had him smirking down at her, in full control of this whole situation.

"So, this is your replacement for me. It displeases me that you asked my brother to help you get these. I could have helped you, as I am very familiar with that site, as well."

The small shiver that ran through her as he spoke, while her eyes flashed with what he could only describe as a shock as she looked at him.

"I am curious, though, how you were able to hide this from me. You do make quite the amusing range of sounds. Show me."

The sight of her swallowing as she tried to shake her head no at him. The defiance she was showing had him narrowing his eyes to slits, as his eyes glowed brighter, still being reflected by her cobalt colored eyes. Hissing at this as he moved his body to sit on the edge of the bed by her, moving the hand on her face down to her throat where he squeezes it, causing the pulse he felt to skip.

"This is not a _request_, you will _show me_."

A soft whimper came from her as she closed her eyes. She was rolling her body, so she was lying on her stomach. Having removed his hand from her throat as she turned, Shu watched as she pushed herself up on her knees and hands, before yanking the secondary pillow on the bed and stacking it on her pillow. He couldn't help but appreciate the view she was giving him as she dropped her face into the pillow, showing him how she masked any sound she made. But it was the sight of her in such a submissive position had him dragging his eyes down her body, seeing that the silk nightgown had climbed up and over her pale, well-rounded ass to pool about her mid-back, just above her waist.

_**This is edited to keep in compliance with the T.o.S. of FFN. If you'd like to read this, please go to my profile and click the link to my AO3 account.**_

"You prefer these to me. So how high can you get the vibration before your body shatters, Kagome?"

The sight of her back muscles tensing and relaxing as he continued his ministrations of the toy while asking her reminded him of a cat or dog when their back muscles moved under their skin. It was intriguing seeing her body do the same thing in this position. When she didn't answer him, he smacked her ass again, harder this time. Her head jerking up from the pillow as the air seemed to rush from her lips.

"Three...I get to three, Shu."

The slight wave to her voice as she looked at him, eyes slightly glazed as she frowned when her hips rocked against the toy, apparently without her permission. Her eyes were showing betrayal as she glared at her hips as they did it again as he pressed the rounded end a bit harder to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her womanhood. Finally, she just buried her face back into the pillow, which seemed to signal something in Shu as he sheathed the toy in her, watching as her body clenched around the invader and shudder.

"Let's see if you can last."

Quickly he pressed the control on the vibrator to turn it on before turning it up to start at three, his other hand going to the small controller for the bullet he had planted in her ass and rotating the dial to three as well. The effect on her was instant as she practically screamed into the pillow, hips wiggling at him as she tried to get away from it. She was making him chuckle darkly and wrap both hands around Kagome's waist and flipped her onto her back.

Her body bucking up at him as she pressed her lips into a thin line and squeezed her eyes shut. Already her face was screwed up in pleasure as she tried to breathe deeply through her nose. This was her punishment, his revenge on her denying him and choosing toys over him. By relying on his brother to help her take the _edge_ off her need during this time, when her body was more susceptible to pleasure. The pleasure he should be the only person to give it to her.

Kagome had been shocked and pissed when her covers were forcefully removed from her, only to see Shu, a very angry Shu, staring down at her. It had made her heart pound as it felt like said organ tried to crawl from her body, making her uneasy. From there it had spiraled downwards as he got more irate with her nightgown, even after she had explained it to him, which had confused her more.

The way he jumped from that topic to the next had left her reeling mentally, leaving her unprepared — the damn curse making her answer his questions. Even making her move to show him how she muffled her own sounds as they brought her body gratification, but not giving the feeling of completion with the use of the toys he now held in her hand. To him touching a part of her body that no one had ever touched before, making her more acutely aware of the position she was in before her ass was smacked.

Unexpectedly that action had only served to make her titillated as small electrical shocks coursed up her spine and into the back of her head. Before his finger invaded, a spot she had been raised was not to be touched like that, mortifying her as it brought a surprising amount of pleasure to her body while being slightly painful as he thrust his digit in and out of it at a slow pace for a few minutes.

Her mind was starting to become hazy with the mix of emotions that she was feeling, no, that he was pulling from some hidden place in her. This should be debasing her, making her want to crawl into a hole and cry at how wrong it was. Instead, her body, after adjusting to it, was enjoying it if the fact that her inner thighs felt as if a small waterfall had formed.

When he pulled his finger from her, only to feel a cold metal object she guessed was the _bullet_, her carry around toy rubbed between her swollen nether lips, Kagome felt her core clench. Though she froze the moment, Shu dragged it to her ass and shoved it in her. The pain had her tears ready to fall, while she was glad her face in the pillow. After a few seconds, the pain eased, and her body started to relax. She had read a few things about anal play using the bullet but didn't dare to try it herself. Now she didn't get a choice.

Her mind trying to keep up with what was happening as she felt the cool silicone of the other vibrator being slipped back and forth between her legs. Biting the pillow so she wouldn't moan, as she barely registered that Shu was talking to her until he smacked her ass harder, resulting in her jumping up. Shu was forcing the reply from her lips as she tried to replace the air that just escaped her lungs.

Kagome glared at her hips as they moved to rock against the toy unbidden by her, betraying her as her body wanted more of what he was offering before she felt him press the toy harder over her clit. When he sheathed her, the way her body clamped down on it as if it were a godsend, she mentally cried at his words. Somehow she knew this was payback as she felt him turn the damn things on at the same time, and from the way it jolted her body to move forward as if to get away, it was already on three.

The ripple effect, as both of the vibrators in her, separated by a thin layer of flesh, was almost too much. She let a scream out into the pillow just as her body was flipped over, giving her a good look at the familiar nefarious smile on Shu's face as his icy blue eyes turned red and blazed brightly with his anger and (she wasn't completely sure which one) desire or lust, probably the latter as his he easily pinned her to the bed with one arm at her waist, the other still between her legs, next to his kneeling body.

Trying her best, Kagome kept taking deep breaths in and out through her nose to not spasm into oblivion. And ironically, to her, it was helping, though it was apparently displeasing Shu. The look he was giving her was borderline hedonistic as his garnet-colored eyes shone with clear sadism. Then she felt her body jump again just as it got used to the vibrations because the dick turned both up to the next level.

Feeling her lips part as she groaned and writhed under her arm, Kagome wanted so badly to get control of her body to kick him in that now smug looking face of his. He was enjoying himself way too much, as she felt his ice-cold fingers stroke across her heated flesh in a feather-like touch. He was forcing another groan, louder than the first, to claw its way from the back of her throat.

"Uh-huh! Kagome, you need to be quiet. You may talk softly, but no loud obscene noises."

She went stiff for a second as his command settled over her, rolling her eyes in an _are-you-serious_ kind of way as her lips pressed together courtesy of the curse. She really wanted to kick him and hard in his fucking face. Currently, she would have to ride out the waves of pleasure her body was being forced to withstand for his amusement.

Still, she breathed through her nose, trying to keep her body calm, though it wasn't working too well. Her body kept bucking and spasming with the building need of yet another orgasm. And now she was supposed to be quite? Thrusting a hand up to her head Kagome grabbed one of the pillows and placed it over her face just as she lost control again. She was shoving the pillow over her mouth as she moaned how she felt clearly into the cotton pillow. Just to have it jerked away, quickly followed by the other pillow that had been under her head.

The way he mockingly wiggled his finger in admonishment had Kagome growling and sighing in exasperation at him. It was comical seeing him act like this when he was so laid back, unconcerned and uncaring of what happened around him. Hell, she would bet if Armageddon happened he'd try to find a way to sleep through it, as long as it didn't overpower his classical music.

Her eyes went to his throat where his odd choker was that held his MP3 player, before traveling down the cords of the earbuds, which she realized were resting against a well-muscled chest, that was just a bit paler than his face and hands. Mouth going dry as Kagome stared blatantly at those muscles when they rippled when he moved, never having seen him without a shirt on in the time she had been there. The urge to sit up and lick his chest danced in the back of her mind as her head was suddenly lifted to look into a pair of sanguine eyes that were laughing silently at her.

"My eyes are up here, no need to be rude. I guess I need to increase them again."

His voice was dripping with devilry that made her go still in shock, mild fear, and anticipation. Unable to look away as her peripheral vision caught his hand traveling down her body, not touching it, only to have her body jerk once more as he turned up the vibration. She was biting her lip till she tasted blood and tossing her head, practically choking on her moan as she felt like her body was coming apart at the seams. The pleasure was now borderline pain, leaving her body to cry out as that coil in the pit of her stomach snapped.

Something in her body felt broken, and oddly it gave her the willpower to lift her arms, cupping Shu's face and pull it down to her face as she lifted it. She was smashing her lips to his in a bruising kiss as she moaned against his mouth while riding the wave that coursing through her body. She was not caring that his arm was still holding her down at the hips, painfully. No, she needed contact with him. Her hand was sliding up to tangle in his soft platinum locks in an attempt to hold him in place as he quickly pulled back from her, giving her a look that said she did something wrong.

"You did not have permission to do that."

The way his voice dropped a few octaves as he rebuked her, Kagome didn't care, her hands still tangled in his hair, nails lightly scraping across his scalp and affecting him from how his eyes were slowly closing. Almost as if he was enjoying it. Kagome felt powerful as she inhaled deeply, her fingers continuing their massage on his scalp, only to squeak when both her wrist was snagged in his powerful grip and placed above her head, his face inches from hers as their noses brushed together.

"You will cease this and know your place. Are you aware of the danger you are putting yourself in?"

She blinked as her heart slowed in her chest as she looked into his eyes, not feeling the fear she knew she should be feeling.

"Yes."

The slow blink of his eyes as he just continued to look at her, she sucked her bottom lip in, as she swallowed another moan, making it sound like she was gargling water. He didn't move as he kept her pinned like that, as her body started to register more pain instead of pleasure. That made her become irked and angry as she spoke, knowing she was out of turn with him dominating her, and would regret it later as the words spilled from her lips.

"I don't care either. Now, if you would quit being a giant vampiric pussy and just fuck my brains out, we can both be happy, you egotistical, chauvinistic, sadistic bastard."

Again he blinked slowly at her before baring his fangs at her and withdrawing from her person. The air that rushed to fill the space where his body had just occupied was freezing and made her shudder. Never taking her eyes off Shu as he sat back just looking at her face blank and completely unreadable. It happened in a matter of seconds, her back arching up off the bed as both the vibrator and bullet were ripped from her body, sending pain searing up along her spine as she felt Shu shove three fingers into her over-sensitive core as he descended on her, capturing her mouth in a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs.

As she came back to herself, Kagome realized at some point she had opened her mouth, his tongue now swirling around her as she tried to match him. Only to feel pain unlike anything else burst through her body as it was stretched from the inside out and her hymen broken. A soft cry came from her as she closed her eyes as he pulled out, snapping his hips to drive back into her relentlessly. Setting a pace, Kagome knew she had no hope of matching or keeping up with his demonic speed and strength.

As the pain faded away, Kagome felt liquid heat spread through her body, setting it alight with a desire that had her moaning loudly and wantonly into his mouth, earning her a sharp nip to her bottom lip, giving her a taste of her blood — exciting her as she did her best to roll her hips to meet a few of his thrust as her legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles locking them in place.

Kagome was barely aware of the fact that his hands had pushed the straps of the nightgown from her shoulders as he palmed her breast roughly, occasionally pinching her hardened nipples, forcing her to arch her back off the bed. If this is what it felt like to be taken to heaven and hell at the same time, Kagome wondered why she had waited so long. Her body was an instrument, and he was playing it like he was born to do so.

Soon enough, she felt the tingling start at the base of her spine as the coil in her stomach tightened again. The pressure was feeling as if it would tear her in half at her navel. More mewls coming from her throat as it felt raw, Shu never stopping, his pace like a man possessed. Her mind began to slip as she squirmed under him, her hands curling to grab as she felt her nails bite into the flesh of his hands.

The action caused him to break the kiss and snarl down at her, his eyes flashing dangerously with what she knew to be a demon's bloodlust, though this seemed different than what she had experienced in the past. This was baser as if something primal in Shu had awakened and would not be stopped. Unable to tear her gaze away as her mind told her to do, she just licked at her bottom lip.

"Please, Shu."

Not quite sure why she whispered those two words, but his head snapped down and bit her neck. The feel of his teeth piercing her soft flesh before drinking deeply of her life essence, Kagome arched her back, her body shattering around him as she felt herself coming undone. Hearing his name leave her lips over and over as if it were a mantra to keep her grounded as the haze in her mind made her delirious with self-gratification, leaving a feeling of being complete and whole.

Time slipped by after she felt his body collapse on top of her; until Kagome blinked her eyes as sunlight filtered through her curtains. Letting her eyes glance over Shu's bareback that held faint pink marks that looked like something clawed him, she saw the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Closing her eyes as she let her head rest back on the bed, as she felt Shu shift and roll to his side, dragging her with him, pinning her legs under his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pressed flush against his chiseled chest.

Tilting her head a bit, she saw his eyes had returned to the icy blue she liked as he smiled at her. It wasn't like the smiles he had given her last night or during their recent activities, for which her body was sore and more than likely bruised. This was gentle, affectionate, and adoring. He was making her stay still in his arms as he bent his head to nuzzle the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Shu lifted an arm from her waist and brought it up to her face. Shu was showing her his wrist again. Feeling bold, she reached up and let her fingers brush along the markings that looked like a music score, her eyes not leaving his face. Seeing it relax further and pleased at her touch to the markings.

"What are these Kagome?"

She paused her hand as she thought about it. Her mind was rapidly shifting through everything she had read upon arriving there, before a faint memory of talking to Sesshomaru about his markings. Her mouth dropped open in shock and amazement. He had told her they appeared when he had fed from her the first time when her blood mixed with his.

"Mating marks."

The soft rumble of delight from him at her answer told her that she had answered him correctly. All the pieces of the supposedly complex puzzle that had been Shu Sakamaki fell into place. His reason for almost killing Subaru when she was going through heat, why he would get moody with her when she asked for his help, but only to take the edge off. They had been inadvertently mated since she apparated in through the bathtub. Her ignorance was her downfall, he could have forced himself on her and taken what was his, but hadn't.

The reasons he always chastised her when she did something that puts her in danger all made sense. Even having Laito help her by the toys or Yuma giving her gifts. She was unintentionally cruel to him by showing favor to other guys. But not once had he struck her, well except for those spankings last night, in anger to correct her like other demons would their mates. No, he had shown patience to an extreme level.

Her bottom lip trembled as it finally sank into her thick skull, he cared, even if he didn't tell her they were mated. But waited until she was ready. Slowly as tears started to fall from her eyes, she lowered her hand from touching the marks on his wrist to drape over his body and buried her face into his chest and silently sobbing as she felt him draw small, comforting circles on her back. She knew he was aware of why she was crying.

25 Years Later

Shu had woken when he felt his mate leave the bed to go to the bathroom. Today was the twenty-fifth anniversary of their official mating. It had been a long hard road to get there, and he would admit if asked, that he wouldn't change a damn thing. But of late, things had for the first time since those first ten, and half months, things were tense again. Straining the bond they had as she withdrew from him, closing herself off, and he thought he knew why.

He was sighing as he tossed an arm over his eyes as he heard the door open, and Kagome comes out sometime later. He was waiting for her to come back to bed, even if she wouldn't let him touch her. It was painful, but she was hurting emotionally and was refusing to allow him to help her, to comfort her. Silently he damned Azusa and Yui for their luck, but he couldn't deny them their happiness, even if it caused his mate to be unhappy.

Raising his arm and turning his head, Shu looked to where his mate was standing by the window looking out. Her body was showing how forlorn she was as she peeked through the curtains to the sunlight gardens of the mansion below. Though it was a futile endeavor, he rolled out of bed and made his way to stand behind her. Slowly Shu reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling Kagome tense under his touch, before she leaned back against him.

"Kagome?"

His voice was showing his uncertainty at her relaxing against him all of a sudden when she had been pushing him away. Looking down and seeing her looking up at him, a soft smile on her lips as her dark blue eyes danced and rained her love down on him with just a glance. Her hands raised, drawing his gaze from hers to see a small white and blue stick in her hands.

"Look, Shu, two blue lines...Happy twenty-fifth anniversary. Sorry for being such a bitch."

As he looked at the stick, her words sinking in, Shu felt his knees go weak. Letting himself slide down her body till he was on his knees, as Kagome turned, he rested his head on her belly. Opening up his senses and smelling the scent that was uniquely hers. He could just barely feel the little life inside her, as well as the change in her scent — something he would not have missed under normal circumstances.

Nuzzling at her stomach, he looked up at her through his flaxen colored bangs, feeling true happiness for the first time in months. He was finally going to be a father. His mate was pregnant after all these years of trying. And it gave him a damn good reason for her moods, the need to not be touched, and general dislike of almost everything that was put in front of her.

"This is not a dream right, Kagome? Please tell me this is happening. We tried all sorts of things, even I.V.F., to get pregnant. What was different this time?"

He couldn't help but feel like this was a dream as she ran her hand through his soft blond curls, nails scraping in the most relaxing manner against his scalp. The smile on her face as she looked at him had changed. It was the smile she reserved just for him.

"We are. And I tried an ancient folk remedy that was taught to me by a knowledgeable herbalist before I was sent to you. She had once said that sometimes demons and humans couldn't reproduce without help. I did some research on those plants and made a pill that was supposed to allow my body to accept your seed more readily. In seven months or less depending, we'll have our bundle of joy, Shu."

Going back to nuzzling her stomach as the image of her swollen with his progeny crossed his mind, Shu shuddered and started to place soft kisses over the pale blue silk of her nightgown. A similar gown to the one that she had worn the night their mating had been official. But this one was of his choosing.

"Hopefully many at that, since you're an immortal human… or rather a priestess."

The soft laugh she gave as she continued to drag her nails across his scalp, helping him to stay calm. Shu knew he couldn't have asked for a perfect mate; she was his one in a million and liked Classical Music. Said music, she could turn into a sensual thing when she wanted to be a devious deviant. Who dyed his world red with lust, passion, and love.

_**THE END!**_


	27. Ch 25 Captain's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

They had reached Raftel. It had not been what any of them had expected as they made their way into the largest building on the island. It looked like it had been a palace once. And was still the only building that was standing, as if time had not touched it. But that was not what was holding their attention. No, it had been the fact that there had been fog inside of it as they walked down the halls.

Every so often, they had stopped as the fog became a thick wall. A wall that had replayed each member of the crew's most precious memory. A memory where they had made a promise that had set them on their path in life. It was starting with the newest crew member, Jinbei. Then it went to Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and last Zorro. It had been a real eye-opener for them. And painful to relive that moment of the person.

But now, they were watching as their Captain's most important promise was being played before their eyes. And it wasn't what any of them had thought. They'd each thought it would have to do with either a promise to Luffy's brother Ace or Shanks. Instead, it was something entirely else. And from the way they saw Luff tilted his head to the side, he was just as confused.

"Good evening Luffy!" A cheery female voice said as they saw a small, long raven-haired girl sitting on the end of the dock.

This had a very young Luffy pausing and puffing up his cheeks in irritation. It was cute.

"How do you always do that?" young Luffy asked.

"You really want to know?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, I do," Young Luffy stated.

At that point, the girl stood up and turned towards Luffy. She was shorter by a few inches. But the look in those large, deep blue eyes said she held wisdom far beyond her ears. A devilish smile was turning pink lips upwards as she walked until she stood before the small version of Luffy.

"It's a secret," she said, her voice teasing.

The shock that showed on the younger version of their Captain's face looked like it did right at that moment. His expression highly confused as if he didn't even recall this memory.

"That's not fair!" young Luffy groused.

There was silence for a few seconds as the girl turned and looked back out at the moonlit ocean. Her hands were fisted in the skirt of her dress.

"Hey, Luffy. What do you think makes a good Captain?" she asked, her voice soft, curious.

Again silence followed before the little version of Luffy replied simplistically, "Someone strong, so that they can protect their crew. Just like Shanks."

When the girl looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide, but a sad smile graced her face this time. It was as if there was something that was not being said.

"What about you? What do you think will make a good Captain?" Little Luffy asked, his feet moving until he stood just behind her. A safe distance from the edge of the pier.

"Hmm, well, Luffy, I think that strength is good. But I think what makes a good Captain is someone kind, understanding, and willing to do anything for them. Who knows each of his crew, because they will be traveling with them. They won't just be the Captain Crew," she said. The wistfulness in her voice oddly out of place for one so young.

Young Luffy tilted his head in that manner that bespoke his confusion. His eyes squinting shut as he thought about what was said though it was apparent that the girl's words were profound.

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't they just be the Captain's crew? And why would a captain has to be all that stuff? Isn't it kinda mushy?" Little Luffy asked.

A quiet giggle came from the girl as she shook her head as she tilted it up to look at the night sky.

"Nah. It isn't mushy, Luffy. I think a good Captain should always be aware of the feelings of his crew. Because going to those lengths proves he is loyal to his crew. That they can trust him. And if they do that, then they are a team, friends, and, most importantly, a family. The Captain is like... a father... if you will," she said, spinning to turn and look at Luff, who stepped back at her sudden movement.

It was evident by the way the little Luffy looked as his face went from stubborn in defiance of what the girl said, to wide-eyed in understanding, he figured out what she was saying. It lets them all know just why he was the way he was too. But they wondered where the promise was.

"Oh, that is a good point," he said, wonder in his voice. "Hey, do you have a wish or dream you want to come true? My dream is to be the King of Pirates."

The way the girl's eyes darkened as she looked sad as she nodded in answer to his question.

"Well, tell me what your dream is. Come on!" Young Luffy pushed, sounding excited.

"I wish to be truly free," she whispered.

This had the smaller version of Luffy pausing, as well as all of them.

"That is different, -!" Young Luffy said the girl's name blanked out. "How about this, we both promise to meet again when we both get our dreams. Me being Pirate King, and you to be free, -."

The way the girls' eyes widened in her oval face as her bottom lip shook as she tried to smile — pain reflecting in the depths of her blue eyes.

"Luffy, that is rather... impossible, right? I mean, who can say when you will accomplish your dream," she said.

"I am turning seven tomorrow, -. So in ten years, I will set out to sea and do it," Young Luffy said, puffing out his chest and looking extremely confident.

This had a sweet laugh coming from the girl as she stepped fully into Luffy's space. Grabbing his hat from his head and placing a kiss on the corner of his lips. All while Little Luffy looked highly flustered and indignant. His hands were grabbing for the straw hat that she was keeping from him as they watched her slip something into the red strip of cloth around it, before handing it back.

"Fine, it is a promise. Sealed with a kiss," the girl said, as she chuckled as Luffy slammed the hat back onto his head and pulled it over his very red ears.

The scene vanished as they looked at their Captain, who had very red ears as he pulled the hat from his head. His gaze focused on the hat as he ran his fingers around the red band, stopping only to pull it and remove what was under there. Something that had been there for twelve years unnoticed by him.

Crowding closer, they watched as he took the piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing writing on the back. 'My favorite moment from the last year. K.H.' was written on it. She was leaving them curious until their Captain turned it over, revealing a picture of Luffy as a child asleep on the girl's shoulder, as she held up a book with a very distinctive title, as she looked at Luffy with a gentle smile that spoke volumes to all of them.

"How... did I forget that promise?" Luffy muttered aloud.

They smartly stayed quiet, knowing that he hadn't asked any of them in particular. He was stunned as he stared at that picture from his past.

It was a few minutes more before the fog wall dissipated and beckoned them towards the large ornate double doors at the end of the hallway. Each wondering if that was where the One Piece was hidden away as they followed their Captain as he marched stoically towards the doors. His stride was confident.

When they reached, it took all of them to open the double doors, revealing a large room that had more of the fog rolling across the ground. It seemed to be alive as it moved out of their path, leading them to a dais that had two thrones on it, tons of treasure scattered around, and a large pinkish colored crystal with something in its center atop it.

As they approached, the crystal began to shine until they came to a stop at the small staircase that led up to the dais. This was their Captain's dream to become the Pirate King by claiming One Piece. So, they all felt that he should have the right to climb the stairs and get it.

Watching as Luffy did, his hand reaching out to the strange glowing crystal. Only to close their eyes as the light flared brightly, sending warmth washing over their bodies.

"Welcome to Raftel Seafarers. I am One Piece," A much older and mature version of the little girl's voice rang out as a shocked gasp came from their Captain. Causing them all to open their eyes to see a teenage version of the blue-eyed, raven-haired child. A mischievous smirk dancing on her lips.

"Is this a joke?" Usopp spoke up.

The way the girl turned her gaze to their crewmate was a bit disconcerting before a sweet-sounding laugh rang out in the large room. Her head was shaking back and forth.

"No, Usopp, this is not a joke. I am real. What you saw is real," she said, as her gaze turned back to their Captain, who was just staring in shock.

"Than can you explain how you are One Piece, and where someone that knew our Captain as a child, while being a child yourself?" Robin asked, her voice showing her curiosity very clearly.

The smile that the girl flashed them all was almost blinding as she laughed again.

"Gladly. You can thank Gol D. Roger for that one. I have been here since the war that is now known as the blank Era. I have always lived here for thousands of years. Unchanging and unaging, until he made it here with his crew," she said. "I asked him if he had any wish I could grant that didn't bring people back to life, kill someone, or make them fall in love with him. He told me that I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted. That it was something he had to do on his own."

When she paused, her eyes glazing as if recalling the memory of it. They all realized what she said right then and there. That she could grant a wish within some guidelines, of course. Their eyes were turning to look at their Captain, who was still looking at the girl.

"What was it that you couldn't help him with?" Chopper asked, his voice squeaking as the girl looked at him, causing him to 'hide' behind Zoro's legs.

"He wanted to be a father. A thing he got. But he did make a wish after talking for hours with me. He could not grant me what I wanted, but he found a way to give me something similar," she said, her lips pulling downwards as she let her gaze meet Luffy's. "I am sorry, I couldn't tell you then what I was. Who I was. And had to seal that memory away."

The small shake of Luffy's head was very telling.

"What did he wish, Kagome?" Luffy asked.

The slow blinking of her eyes as she just looked at their Captain for a long few minutes.

"To allow me to meet the one who would give me what I want most, my freedom," she said.

The collective gasp they gave at her words, as they saw tears form and spill from her eyes. There was so much pain, sadness, and loneliness in her eyes.

"So, how does Luffy give you what you want?" Jinbei asked.

Before the girl could respond, Luffy spoke up, "I can wish for anything. Anything at all? Including a fridge that would never run out of every kind of meat?"

They all had to keep from groaning at his question. Though the girl, Kagome, as Luffy called her, smiled, laughed, and nodded her head. A patient look on her face. One that spoke of acceptance and forgiveness no matter what happened.

"Awesome! Then I wish for you to be free, Kagome," Luffy said, lacing his fingers behind his neck.

The shock that coursed through each of them was shown clearly on the girl's face as that pinkish crystal glowed brightly once more, causing them to shut their eyes from the intensity of it. As the sound of something shattering rang through the room, followed by a soft thud and grunt of exertion.

"You are heavier than you look," Luffy said. "Join my crew, Kagome!"

Everyone snapped their eyes open to see that their Captain was now holding the girl in his arms as she leaned up at him. Face a mix between happy and pissed off. Of course, they knew that their Captain had no common sense when talking to women. And other than the very smitten Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, he was often getting hit for his innocent, non-insulting commentating towards women.

"Why do you want me to join?" Kagome asked.

"Because, You will be free to do as you please," Luffy stated.

This brought a smile to all their lips, though they wondered just what she was capable of, being several thousands of years old. As her sweet laughter filled the air again, seeming to dispel any apprehension that any of them might have felt.

"Do you not care what I can do? Or that I am not quite able to walk since it has been twelve years since I last did, Luffy?" she asked.

The simple No, from their Captain, had them all laughing alongside the girl, as she buried her face into their Captain's shoulder, shaking from her own.

_**THE END!**_


	28. Ch 26 Mt Akina Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Initial D or its characters, that right belongs to Shuichi Shigeno.**

**Author's Note: This was written for my husband, who has an obsessive love with cars, the anime Initial D.**

* * *

_"So, what do you think?" _

_"I believe this is a good match." _

_"Then let us finalize the paperwork with all of our signatures."_

"Hey, Takumi!" Itsuki said, waving his hand.

When the tall brown-haired boy looked up, a faint smile at the corners of his lips appearing. Itsuki dashed to his side; face lit up at seeing him for the first time in a while and knowing that the RedSuns kept him busy. And that his friend was kicking ass in all the races he did. Though it was a bit of a surprise to see him back. Not that he was going to complain.

The look that Iketani was giving him said that Itsuki had interrupted something. Not bothering as he came to a standstill with his friends, he shrugged to indicate that they should resume their conversation.

"So, you guys are just going to do a few runs down Mt. Akina tonight?" Iketani muttered, his dark eyes glinting in abject amusement.

The soft grunt that came from the ever quiet Takumi was all the answer Itsuki knew they'd get. But it had his mind racing around on a few things. Pressing his lips into a thin line as he thought quickly. He reached out and nudged Takumi's arm. Once he had his friend's attention, Itsuki took a breath to keep calm.

"Can anyone come to watch? Or is this a closed thing for the RedSuns?" he asked, his voice solemn, devoid of its typical eagerness.

The look he saw pass not only over Takumi's face but Iketani's, was both curious and cautious. He knew he was asking something serious for them. Mt. Akina was the territory of the AkinaSpeedStars, Iketani's team. And Formerly Takumi's before he was recruited to do around Japan Street Racing Circuit.

"It is open. It will be our last Mt. Akina run. Ryosuke wants to test how much my skills have matured since I joined the team," Takuma said. "So, I do not think it would be a problem for anyone to come to watch. Why?"

Itsuki let his head drop, resting his chin on his chest. A part of him was happy that it was open to being observed.

"I wanted to bring my... cousins," he said softly, lifting his head and giving the two a pointed, serious look.

It took a few seconds before Iketani's eyes widened, and he whistled. Already aware of who Itsuki's cousins were. Takumi took a bit longer, though the small smile he had said he was happy about it. Since the last time they'd both seen, the two had been at the end of Junior High School for them.

"I would like to see them again," Takumi said.

"Good, they are in town. And let me tell you, Sota is not happy, but he has picked up on street racing in Tokyo. As for his sister... Well, let's say the family has arranged a marriage for her," Itsuki said.

The wide-eyed looks of shock and horror on his friend's face would usually be a cause for laughter. But as they both knew that this was not a good thing. The girl was normally a cheery, bright, accepting, and forgiving soul. Though when forced to do something she didn't want, the girl had a temperament that could be exceptionally volatile. And since none of them had seen her since they were all fifteen, four years ago.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, she is chill with the car racing. Even likes it. She helped her little brother get the car he uses. If you thought she was a tomboy before, you should hear her when she goes off on modifications and applications of theories on how to improve driving technique to optimize your speed and stuff," Itsuki said, his voice getting a bit louder due to the excitement he felt.

That and the continued look of shock on both of his friend's faces. It was too priceless. Heck, he was just like them last year when he had gone to visit his auntie in Tokyo and saw both Kagome and Sota. Yeah, the brat was fourteen now, but the kid had somehow gotten into driving, which he was secretly pinning to Kagome, who had seriously changed since he had last seen her. There was always a faraway look in her eyes, not to mention the odd wisdom and grim set to her face. Though she still smiled a lot, it just wasn't the same.

"Oh, just to give you a heads up. Kagome has changed a lot," Itsuki said, getting small nods from both of his friend's.

The sun was setting when he pulled up — bathing the mountaintop in a fiery glow. He took quick stock of the cars there, immediately able to place all but a few, that belonged to the AkinaSpeedStars. One that he didn't recognize that stood out as he parked his Mazda FC3S was a small Honda EG6 Hatchback. It was painted a solid matte black and had stylized Red and White Sakura blossoms on it. And leaning against the hood was a short, thin boy wearing black jeans and a red shirt that had the Stylized matching Sakura in White on it. He couldn't get a good look at the boy's face due to sunglasses and a red baseball cap.

He hadn't said that this was a closed run. But to see someone who was not even from the area there. What he could make out from the license plates it hailed from Tokyo. A bit of a distance, then again, his team had made waves wherever they went. The fame they'd accumulated in the last year drew many to watch and challenge them. So, it was not too strange.

Stepping out of his car, he shot a look at his brother Keisuke, who was staring at something behind him. Feeling curious, Ryosuke turned his head to look and went very still. There was Takumi, with the leader of the AkinaSpeedStars, Iketani, and his short, chubby friend Itsuki. The site of them was not what had him going still and feeling irritation flashed through his mind. Nope, it was the sight of someone bent over and shining a flashlight in the AE86's engine. Their pale legs were kicking at the air, telling how short they were, considering the AE86 had been lowered just a bit.

Shutting his car door without slamming it, Ryosuke walked towards the small group. Gaining their attention as a soft feminine voice came from inside the hood. They were exclaiming over what had been modified. The knowledge and raw, accurate facts spewing from what he now knew was a girl a bit surprising. He knew that there were plenty of female street racers. Hell, they'd taken on a team that was nothing but very skilled female drivers.

Stopping just short of the group, seeing his brother stand next to him in his peripherals, Ryosuke just waited until the girl extracted herself, revealing that she had on skin tight, skin-tight black denim shorts. He let his displeasure clearly show on his face. He more felt than saw the boy by the Honda move towards them, as silence fell over them all.

"Hey! Taki! I cannot believe your dad let you have this, and you turned it into a beast," The girl said, pushing herself up, causing a large mass of wavy raven hair fell down a White spaghetti-strapped tank top with those red stylized Sakura covered back.

He had frozen where he stood at hearing her clear, happy-sounding voice. Eyes were boring holes into her as he watched a pale arm and wiped across her face as she turned around. Only to have his eyes meet dark blue eyes that were the size of small saucers in her heart-shaped face, that now had an oil smudge across her forehead. Ryosuke didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

"Hey, Ry, isn't that the chick dad just arranged for you to marry?" Keisuke spoke up.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ryosuke glared down the ten inches to the girl, who was glaring daggers back at him. Trying to figure out just how a soft-spoken, no personality, shrine maiden was there. One that his father had earlier in the week had him meet at an Omiai. He accepted it as his lot after much badgering. He already announced that at the end of the year, he was quitting racing and going to finish college to be a doctor as his father had wanted. His heart belonged to Kaori, who had committed suicide. And now he was engaged to a girl who was no more than nineteen.

Giving a soft cough to break the mounting tension in the air, Sota came to stand by his sister and cousin. The latter, he would be badgering about this whole situation. Removing his baseball cap and sunglasses, running a hand through his dark hair, he looked up at the Takahashi brothers. Eyes were narrowing and calculating everything.

"I would say it is nice to see you two again, but it isn't," he stated in a flat voice, letting the two know that he was going to defend his sister if need be.

He had been against the Omiai in the first place. His sister's heart was still in the past, with all those she had shared a year's worth of epic adventures. Hell, he knew she would always love InuYasha. But she was now stuck in the present time with their family. And Sota didn't want to see her hurt even worse, but this had been his grandfather's doing. Wanting Kagome to move on, yet though she had made it clear that she was fine helping run the Shrine and eventually taking over. An idea that had been cut down quickly. Told that only the men of the Higurashi line could do that. The hurt he had seen in her eyes before she put her walls up and excused herself that night had made him so mad.

The amused look he got from Keisuke at his comment was interesting though he dismissed it and returned the dark glare from the elder brother. His sister's fiance, Ryosuke Takahashi. The man was pissed at seeing Kagome there, if not a bit curious as to why and how.

"Uh... When you guys came to visit... and told me that Kags was engaged... why didn't you mention it was to..."Itsuki mumbled.

Sota blinked once, not moving his gaze off of Ryosuke as he spoke, "Because neither of us wanted to think about it. We came out here to give Kagome some time to calm down, think, and possibly accept this... unwanted match."

The strangled choke that came from Keisuke had Sota smiling as he felt his sister's hands clamp down on his shoulders. At fourteen, he was a few inches taller than her five feet two inches. Though that meant nothing knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself in almost any situation. Which worried him because, since her forced return, Kagome had become more than just a rebel; she had developed a rather physical streak that was scary.

"It is okay, Sota, you don't have to worry about me," she said, her voice soft, sweet, and soothing to him.

He felt the small hairs on the back of the neck and hairs stand up, meaning that it was not okay, Kagome's Reiki was surfacing. And from the soft hissing of the three beside her, they could feel it as well, though he was sure they'd just pass it off from the tension.

"Itsuki didn't know. He is not to blame for this...unintentional meeting," Kagome said, her voice still soft, sweet, and soothing. "Though, I will say I am happy to see you again, Keisuke. As you don't seem to have a stick shoved so far up your ass that you forget to have fun."

Sota quickly pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from laughing aloud at the looks on the Takahashi Brothers' faces. When they'd met Kagome, she had been the perfect picture of the traditional Japanese woman. Beautiful, delicate, and quiet. It had been expected of her. Her hair pulled up and pinned with lacquered chopsticks in a bun. A three lay Kimono that highlighted his sister's pale skin coloring, making her eyes pop, on top of promoting the image of being very delicate. She had performed her duties during the Omiai without flaw. She was leaving a good impression on the head of the Takahashi household.

Now, they were getting to see the real person his sister was. Not some made up for show porcelain doll. And he knew that Itsuki, Takumi, and Iketani were well aware of how Kagome was. The tomboy she was as a child around them. They also knew about her temperament, her love of being outdoors. Though they had been a bit shocked when she squealed over Iketani's car, before pleading with large puppy eyes to Takumi to let her see under his hood after he drove her up and down the mountain, 'twice' at her behest. The poor boy had so taken how she said it wrong as she hugged him fiercely.

She was livid. The last person she wanted to see was standing right before her. Even now, after being back for three years and a few weeks, Kagome could see his aura very clearly. Her spiritual powers had not diminished at all. Nope, she still had them. And could tell he was not happy at seeing her there and was horrified at her language. Well, the man could just suck it and then sit and spin on a pointed rod.

"That is not pro-" Ryosuke started to say until she cut him off with a quick slash of her hand.

"I don't care. I am not at home at the Shrine. I am here for pleasure visiting my cousin Itsuki and his friends. All of whom have known me far longer than yourself, Takahashi-san," She snipped at him. She is enjoying watching as his aura flared with a brief flash of anger and surprise at her words.

Stepping around Sota, so she was almost nose to chest with him. Hating that she was a damn midget, Kagome tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. Knowing defiance was dancing in the depths of her eyes. The man couldn't intimidate her in the least. Not after dealing with Demons trying to kill her, and well... InuYasha's brother. Being almost killed and kidnapped way too many times to count, yeah, he had nothing on her. Fiancee or not.

A low chuckle from behind her, Kagome rolled her eyes. Knowing it was Iketani doing it. She just let a small, feral smile curled her lips in silent challenge. Feeling the nervous shifting from her cousin, while oddly Takumi was a very passive calm. Of course, he always went with the flow, laid back, and easy to deal with, the total opposite of her cousin.

"Uh, Ryosuke, FYI, you are not going to out-stubborn Kags... Ask Takumi's dad," Itsuki muttered while trying to smother his laughter.

The raised eyebrows from Ryosuke at that comment meant nothing. The man was not aware of who Bunta Fujiwara was, or that he used to be the top street racers in the area. Not that she cared, she had found out as a child when he was talking to one of his good friends that ran the local gas and tire station, where she knew that Sota had gotten a love of cars.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Sota said, drawing not just her attention but everyone else's to him. "You all came here to race down the mountain, right? Well, let us join in! And I can ride with someone other than my sister."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome saw the slight tilt of his mouth in a smug smirk. Instantly she knew what he was talking about. And it made her flash a bright smile at everyone, which earned her a variety of reactions, as she reached out and pulled Sota's cap from his head and rubbed it affectionately with one hand, while the other was held out for the keys to her car. As she heard Itsuki, Iketani, and a few others, including Takumi, agree.

He was shocked. The changes the last four years had made in the spunky, short, over-excitable tomboy he had known was astounding. While she was not much taller than the last time, she was most definitely more feminine through her smart mouth, sharp tongue, and gentle warmth were still the same. Even if she now used fouler language. It had floored him. But not as much as the fact that the little Honda Hatchback EG6 was her baby. She drove it and drove it well.

When Itsuki had said, she had taken to cars; he didn't know what to think. He knew Sota had always been fascinated with them. A typical little boy was always pestering either his dad or the owner of the gas and tire shop he worked. What bothered Takumi the most was the constant distant look that held a hard edge in her eyes.

As he moved towards the AE86, he reached out and tapped Itsuki on the shoulder and indicated that he should ride shotgun with him. Getting a slightly queasy look on Itsuki's face before recalling that the last time he had his friend ride with him, it had been in the backseat while it rained. And couldn't fault him for it. Though he was intrigued by the fact that Kagome had gotten a Driver's License and owned the little Honda.

"Taki!"

At his name, he paused and looked down at Kagome only to go stiff as she jumped up and hugged him tightly, planting a small kiss on his cheek as she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for running me up and down the mountain two times. I'll use what I learned observing the road and your driving skills."

He was looking up for a second. He caught Ryosuke's and Keisuke's eyes. The dark look he was receiving from the former as he got a silent message as Kagome let go of him and darted to her Honda. Giving a small nod that he understood what was not being asked aloud, Takumi shut the hood of his car and climb in. He watched as Sota jogged over to Keisuke's car and got in. He was lifting a finger to his lips, telling Itsuki to stay quiet as he turned the key and primed the engine. The curious look on his friend's face before the sound of Keisuke's voice came through the little transceiver radio made him go wide-eyed.

It was something that Ryosuke had installed, so when they did time trials and practice runs, there was an accurate account from both the driver, the car. Though Takumi was sure that it was most definitely not okay to be using it this way. But it was what it was for the moment. The sound of other engines rumbling to life before they all moved to where they'd start the race. He wondered exactly what Kagome had meant by using what she observed.

"You do know your sister won't win, right?" Keisuke said.

"We both know," Sota replied. "But that isn't what this is about."

Takumi looked over at Itsuki, who was frowning. Again he motioned for his friend to stay silent, as anything said would be heard.

"Okay. Then why?" Keisuke asked.

"Because she hates when people form an opinion about her when they don't know jack squat about her. All you saw was what she was supposed to show you guys during the Omiai. And trust me, she can read people like an open book," Sota stated, his voice dropping a few octaves in disgust.

"Then tell me about your sister, I mean she is...just," Keisuke said, trailing off.

Takumi understood his train of thought. He had been like that the first time he had met Kagome thirteen years ago right after her dad had died.

"My sister is just... what? Smart, funny, a tomboy, has a foul mouth, is hot as sin? Is that what you wanted me to tell you? Because it is all true," Sota said, his voice showing his amusement. "But she is also a person who is fiercely protective of those she cares — forgiving to a fault, though not benevolent. She accepts almost any and everything without question either, Keisuke. It is why I am so damned protective of her."

As he shifted gears, taking a corner sharply, Takumi looked behind him, having already passed everyone as they tore down the mountainside, he saw Ryosuke right behind him, Keisuke just a bit back and Kagome close on Keisuke's tail. And he somehow knew that she was biding her time.

"Okay, you care about your sister Kiddo," Keisuke said, his voice showing just how laid back he was while driving. "So, about that car. Is it yours or hers?"

Takumi couldn't help it as he felt a smirk appear on his face. The soft snort from Itsuki said that he had the same thought at that question.

"It is my sisters. And to answer the possible next few questions you want to ask. No, she worked her butt off to buy it and has done all the modifications on it. I found out two years ago when I saw her laptop open and a screen on a forum discussing the thing. I followed her out one night and was shocked to see her doing the back street races in Tokyo." Sota answered smugness threaded through his voice.

At the next set of corners, Takumi caught the drain and whipped himself through the turn like a rock out of a slingshot. Just as he heard, Sota laugh as Keisuke gasped in shock. He just barely saw the little black Honda pass him and creep up behind Ryosuke. They were only a few short turns from the bottom of the mountain. She was leaving him impressed as he saw her ride close to the corner, and her car tip just a bit as it entered the drain. He finally realizes what she said to him.

He listened silently as his brother plied Kagome's little brother for information. Though when he heard his brother gasp, he let his eyes darted up to the rearview mirror just in time to see her pass his brother before her car tilted as it hit the drain on the side of the road. Narrowing his eyes, Kyosuke applied a bit more pressure to the gas pedal as he fought to keep Takumi in his site.

"Damn! Has she ever drove this route before?" Keisuke's voice came over the radio.

"Nope, today was the first time. Though she had Takumi take her up and down the mountain twice," Sota said, chuckling in complete amusement.

"What!? No, way. That is Takumi's move. There is no way she could learn to do that from just observing," Keisuke said, his voice showing a bit of his normal hot-headedness.

"Really? You are saying you know how my sister's mind works?" Sota said in a deadpan voice. "This is why I had hoped that one day she would marry Takumi. He is quiet, passive, and exceptionally observational. He'd keep her grounded with that temper of hers."

Ryosuke flicked his eyes from the road to the radio. He couldn't believe what he just heard. And wondered just how Takumi was reacting to that piece of information. Though he had to admit as he started to put some serious distance between his car and hers, that she did have some skills. He could respect that she had talent behind the wheel. That she learned from observing and then applying. She adapted.

In that second, as he followed Takumi out of the last corner to the stop at the base of the mountain, Ryosuke felt a pang for Kaori. He missed her deeply. He would always love her, no matter what. But right now, he knew he had to focus on the present. And the fact that he needed to get to know his new fiancee, especially if she was going to be this much of a handful to deal with.

Pulling his car to a stop by Takumi, who was already out, arms on top of the AE86, his friend was leaning back against the passenger door. Opening the door, he got out and looked back up the mountain as he saw the almost invisible little black Honda EG6 whip sideways around the corner, drifting with ease before it was straightened out and shot towards them. His brother was no less than five seconds behind.

When the Honda pulled in behind them, the engine shut off, Ryosuke watched as Kagome climbed out. The light of the lamp post shining down on her and showing her flushed face as she smiled widely as her cerulean blue eyes shone brightly with her excitement. Though he didn't like that, Kagome bound over to Takumi and her cousin, throwing her arms around both of them as Kagome let peal after peal of laughter escaped her mouth. It was indecent since she was now an engaged woman.

"That was fun... And woohoo... I did it, I pulled off using the drain as a slingshot!" she whipped as she bounced, never taking her arms from the two guys.

A few hours later found the group at a 24/7 diner — the table littered with plates, silverware, and cups. Ryosuke and Kagome the only ones left sitting at the table, looking out the large glass window at the rest of the group as they gathered around the Honda EG6 hatchback. They were examining what they could see under the hood as Sota explained everything that had been done to the little hatchback.

"There are two things I need to say to you," Kagome said, her eyes never leaving the group outside.

A soft hnn was all that was heard. The only indication that was given to continue.

"I do not expect you to love me. However, Ryosuke," she stated far too bluntly. "But I do expect you trust and respect me once I have earned it, and vice versa."

At the Ryosuke turned from the window and looked at Kagome. His dark gaze was meeting her blue one as she turned to face him. There was no mask to hide what she thought or felt — allowing him to see the pain and loss of someone she had loved in their blue depths. To know that she understood.

"What is this second thing, Kagome," Ryosuke asked.

The small smile she flashed him before raising her cup of tea to her lips for a quick drink spoke of amusement. Once her cup was set back on the table, Kagome scooted to the edge of the seat of the booth. Her hand was reaching down for her small carry bag.

Speaking as she stood up, Kagome spoke bluntly once again, "I don't think we should quit racing. I believe we do it for similar reasons. It is how we find a semblance of Freedom from our familial and social obligations."

As she turned to walk away, she paused briefly and looked over her shoulder at him, eyes sparkling. "So that you know, you are my type. Tall, silent, intelligent, a bit broody with a wild side, Takahashi-san."

He just watched her as she looked away and walked to the cash register. His mind processing everything that he was just told. There were no lies or deceit in words spoken. No, not with how bluntly she just told him everything. Ryosuke realized that there was much, much more to this woman then he had previously figured. Her brother's words were filtering through his head about how she was able to read people accurately.

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to the cash register to pay his and his brother's tab and pausing as Kagome bent over to sign her receipt. Her tank top was riding up and giving him a view of a tattoo on her lower back of a large white dog that had green clouds coming off its feet, while it stared back at him with one yellow eye and the other red with a teal pupil. The center of its forehead was a magenta crescent moon, making Ryosuke feel as if there was a story behind it.

His ears catching the man at the register asked Kagome out, making her laugh. Before he heard her tell him that he would never be able to ride her ride, causing Ryosuke to look out the window, where he caught a brief glimpse of her License plate. Blinking at what the custom plate said and its implication. _Blk Inu_.

The Spec Build/Modifications that Kagome did to her little Honda EG6 Hatchback

1995 eg6 Hatchback:

Bolt-in a six-point cage, K20a swap from Dc5 type r with six-speed, lowered with coilovers, front and rear strut bars, full poly bushing throughout the car, fully tuned ECM, big tube race header with full 3-inch exhaust, spoon wheels in white with red accents, front and rear sway bars.

_**THE END!**_


	29. Ch 27 Akatsuki Files 08 - Konan

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Author's Note: This was another multi-word challenge fic. All words provided by friends and family!**

* * *

_1 - Enigmatic: (adjective) difficult to interpret or understand; mysterious._

For the life of her, Konan couldn't figure out the person they were supposed to be escorting from Iwagakure to Kirigakure. Hell, she didn't know why Pein even took the damned mission. It was so far out of the way and had nothing to do with the organization or its ideas. Add on top of that; it called for two female ninjas to escort a singular girl — one who was silent, blank-faced all the time. Though the air around her left, Konan's skin was crawling, and that said something.

But the girl was pleasant enough when she seemed to realize that she wasn't alone in the small coach wagon. Her smile was warm, bright, inviting. Though the girl never said a single word.

_2 - Exclusion: (noun) an item or risk specifically not covered by an insurance policy or other contracts._

Three damned weeks, this mission had taken three damn weeks just to reach the border from one country to the next. And there had been over fifty different attempts at their small party. One had almost blown Konan's partners cover. Though at this point, Konan was tempted to do it herself. She was rather tired of the fucking Bitching Deidara did over being dressed like a woman. He was the only option as Itachi was out on another mission, and they'd all be killed without hesitation at even suggesting it to the Uchiha. But it was beneficial that Deidara was from Iwagakure, to begin with. Knew the territory.

Looking over to the girl, who was now curled up and pressed as far as she could go into the corner of the little coach, Konan couldn't help but notice as her deep blue eyes seemed to glaze over. There was no fear on her face. Hell, her body language as at odds with her actions. It was almost as if the girl had been expecting this. She was making Konan narrow her eyes as there was a call from outside, telling them that everything was okay, and they'd continue over into Water country. If there were something that was not put into the contract, then she would take blood as payment.

_3 - Pancakes: (verb) flatten or become flattened._

She was trying so hard not to laugh. It had been a week since they'd entered into Water country. And Deidara had changed from bitching about being trussed up like a girl to his hair being ruined by the moisture in the air, which was annoying as their base was located in Amegakure, where it rained almost every day. But it seemed like their 'charge' had finally gotten annoyed with the blondes whining. Because she was now pressing the very shocked stone nin into the soft padded seat, blue eyes flashing.

The frown pulling her full lips downwards as she hissed at Deidara like a wet cat had the man going very still. She wasn't sure if it was because the girl was making a noise for the first time in a month, or fear that she'd figure out he was a male. Either way, he was being squished like his favorite food. And the grin the girl was now flashing her was beautiful.

_4 - Vision: (noun) experience of seeing someone or something in a dream or trance, or as a supernatural apparition._

Reaching over, Konan pinched Deidara. Wanting to make sure she was awake and in the real world. Because what they both had just witnessed could not be reality. There had been no warning as they reached the marker that indicated that they were only days from their destination. Their charge had become slightly agitated and started moving around in the coach. Though she said nothing, her actions spoke volumes. And they'd finally been able to read her body language.

Then it had happened. The coach and its entourage had been struck with an incredibly strong water jutsu. It was knocking the coach over, leaving them both in their wrapped around the girl, soaked to the bone. Neither wanted to leave the confines to see what was going on but from the shouting and the slight tint of copper on the air. It was an all-out fight. They were supposed to be masquerading as simple people. So fighting as a ninja was off the list of options.

But that all changed when the door to the coach had been ripped open, and a man had climbed in. A manic light in the depths of his eyes. It was clear he wanted to kidnap their charge. Though when he reached for her, Konan had readied to attack, she went still. The man was stopped, unable to reach them because of a pink barrier between them. When she looked to Deidara, his face was glowing that same pink in the darkness of the coach's interior. And Konan knew it was not him, but their charge.

_5 - Prestidigitation: (noun) magic tricks performed as entertainment._

It had been a few hours since the attack and the death of their escorts. But that didn't deter Konan as she ran through the forest, Deidara had their charge on his back. Since she adamantly refused to be carried bridal style. Her voice had been soft and dry from disuse. But she had put her foot down with a rather impressive conviction.

"So... just what type of magic trick did you use to create that barrier? I mean, only the most powerful of Ninja could do that... but not for as long as you did," Deidara asked the girl.

There was silence before the girl sighed quietly. Looking over, Konan saw the girl's eyes closed as she thought about what to say.

"Because, Deidara, former ninja of Iwagakure, I am not a ninja. I am what is called a priestess," the girl said.

_6 - Paradox: (noun) a situation, person, or thing that combines contradictory features or qualities._

Another week had passed, and they'd learned a lot about the girl. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She said she was about seventeen, though Konan knew that was not the truth. Though she kept silent on that matter. Kagome had explained that this was par for the course. Her 'master' the Lord of Iwagakure would offer his most precious treasure as a way to cement relations with another country, only to send in ninja to kill the party and steal her back. Making it look like countries own people had murdered her. And instead of having to make an even trade, he made a killing extorting the other country. This took place every so often, never in the same region.

Konan found this rather odd and stared at Kagome, who just looked back at her without an ounce of intimidation — causing Konan to raise an eyebrow before shaking her head. This whole thing had reeked since the beginning, and now she found out why though it had struck a chord as to why there was a ninja hired for the girl's protection.

"To that question you're thinking on, I sent out a close friend. Someone I trust to hire me ninja's to keep me from being taken back to Iwagakure," Kagome said.

_7 - Fungible: (adjective) (of goods contracted for without an individual specimen being specified) able to replace or be replaced by another identical item; mutually interchangeable. _

They had finally reached the outskirts of Amegakure; of course, it was raining hard. Kagome had been somewhat open about what exactly her duties as a priestess were. And it had left quite an impression on not just herself, but Deidara, who was openly fawning over the girl though the feeling was not mutual as she always seemed to dodge his attempts at throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Konan wondered if Pein would be okay with having Kagome roaming the base. She didn't worry about Kagome being hurt or taken advantage of. Because the girl was rather adept at reading people and maneuvering the situation to something else, though Kagome was quite the catch, would she be able to be replaced with something that could be of equal or more value? Konan hardly thought it possible. But they were sorely in need of a medic, a role that Orochimaru had filled.

_8 - Boogaloo: (verb) perform the boogaloo dance._

Responsibility for the girl had fallen on her shoulders. Though she knew Pein was happy for a medic. Hell, the girl was a sweet breath of fresh air. Had a no-nonsense attitude and could be somewhat volatile and dangerous when provoked. Kisame had been the first to rile her and bring her wrath down upon his head. Leaving his body wracked with pain from the little pieces of paper, she called 'Fuda' stuck to his body.

Konan shuddered at the memory of it. She was having heard him scream until he apologized to the petite girl. It was a clear warning to all of them as she stood over him, uncaring, steadfast, a dark smiled on her lips as she watched them all as if she didn't hear Kisame.

Though at the moment, she was doing her best not to spill her beer. Hidan had challenged Kagome to a drinking contest. Though she had warned the man, it was futile to win against her, trying to explain she was unable ever to get drunk no matter how much she drank. The Jashinist priest wouldn't listen. And it had garnered the attention of everyone at the base, Pein included.

And their wondrous leader showed his twisted sense of humor in saying all who partook of the contest and lost would have to do something of Kagome choice. And it was safe to say that while she, Pein, and Sasori had declined the competition, they were getting a free show right now. Every last one of them had lost to Kagome, who was clapping and squealing in utter delight at all the biggest, baddest S-class criminals dancing the Electric Boogaloo.

_9 - Freebird: (Urban Dictionary) A kickass song by Lynyrd Skynyrd that features some excellent slide guitar and a five-minute guitar solo. _

It had been entirely in the base for a few weeks. Most everyone had been sent out on missions, leaving Konan, Pein, Tobi, and Madara there with Kagome. Who they'd found out didn't do well with boredom and had struck up a quick friendship with Tobi. The man had always made Konan feel a bit creeped out. As if he wasn't all he pretended to be. His Jutsu's when he used them were fearsome. He was a force to be reckoned with.

But right now, as she leaned against the doorframe to the living room, she was impressed with Kagome. She had gotten Tobi to go out and acquire an Xbox and Rock Band. And was currently facing a rather tricky song on both the Guitar and Microphone, which Tobi was holding up for her as she played through the rift. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the television, fingers flying up and down the little toy guitar and hitting the whammy bar perfectly.

Every so often, her tongue would come out to wet her bottom lip. It had Konan smiling when the rift was over, and Kagome finished singing the song in a beautiful voice that shouldn't be suited to this kind of music.

_10 - Abnegation: (noun) self-denial_

Orange-amber eyes clashed with Dark blue. It was a battle of wills. Neither female was willing to move. It was causing the guys in the kitchen with them to feel nervous. There was one piece of Chocolate cake, and both had denied wanting it, so the other could have it.

"Kagome, please take it," Konan hissed.

"No, thank you, Konan, you can have it," Kagome replied in response.

Thus continuing the whole battle of wills.

"What is going on here?"

Neither looked away as they heard the guys explain it to one Itachi Uchiha.

"Fine, I will settle this," was his response.

Next thing they both knew, he had taken the plate with that last piece of chocolate heaven and walked out of the kitchen door. A smug smile was turning his lisp upwards as both females watched him in shock and horror.

"Kunai?" Kagome asked.

"Ponytail?" Konan responded as she pulled out the kunai.

The guys would later deny all knowledge of watching the two furious females plot to cut off Itachi's precious, perfectly coiffed ponytail. The man had brought that kind of hell down on his head, stealing their cake, which they had eventually retrieved and shared happily on the couch, watching The Wedding Planner.

_11 - Gumballs: (Urban Dictionary) A lazy wannabe mama's boy that thinks he's all that and is embarrassing to be seen around._

Konan leaned back, hand sliding along the wall. This was dangerous. Itachi and Kagome were in a standoff. And Kagome had just landed one of the biggest landmines on the ninja prodigy. Of course, she was well aware of how this whole fiasco had started. Itachi had told Kagome to stop blowing bulls and popping them. It was annoying and distracting.

This, of course, set the raven-haired priestess off. Since they all knew Itachi was still sore about them slicing off over half of his ponytail for stealing their cake. But it was sort of an unspoken rule in the base that no one brought up anyone's past. Well, amongst the members who had been apart of the organization the longest. And Konan had to wonder if anyone had told that to Kagome.

She knew she hadn't as she had been sent out scouting immediately after returning with Kagome in tow and Pein grudgingly, allowing the girl to stay as their impromptu healer. It helped that Kagome asked for nothing more than a room of her own, food, and clothes. As her gut clenched, Konan debated on helping Kagome out as she saw Itachi's hand inch towards his shuriken pouch.

"Do it, I dare you, you gumball," Kagome growled up at Itachi.

Konan swallowed. It was a slang term and derogatory, ridiculous. But its meaning was evident as the air she breathed. It was a well-known fact that before he had murdered his whole clan and gone rogue, one Itachi Uchiha was a total mama's boy. But that wasn't what was pissing the missing-nin off, no it was that Kagome was calling him lazy and that he was embarrassed to be seen around. The man oozed confidence and well... even she'd admit it in the darkest corners of her mind, sexuality mixed with deadly grace.

The slow smile that spread across Itachi's lips had Konan pushing away from the wall and walking over and putting herself between the two. She knew he would not attack her. But she also knew that smile never meant any good for the person it was meant for. This was a favor that Kagome would be owing to her for a long time to come.

_12 - Moo: (Urban Dictionary) A rather more polite way of calling an unpleasant, disagreeable female a cow._

Mouth hanging open as she looked at the smug Uchiha. Who had his black eyes pinned to the stunned, open-mouthed Kagome? Whose face was slowly coloring to a brilliant shade of scarlet? She was not too sure since the red kept getting brighter than darker alternately. Either way, this was not going to end well, for whom she didn't know.

"Did... did you just...Moo at me?" Kagome hissed at Itachi.

"Yes," Itachi said in a soft, almost amused voice.

Konan watched as Kagome's blue eyes narrowed, a pink halo started to dance along her small frame. While Itachi didn't seem to be worried in the least, she wasn't sure if it was his ego, or he didn't even know the immediate danger he was in from that single word or rather comment.

"You... are a real piece of work, Uchiha," Kagome said, her voice going sickeningly saccharine.

It was at that tone that Itachi's body finally tensed visibly to Konan's eyes. The sound of others coming to see what was going on. Konan just lifted her arms to block them from entering the kitchen. While waiting with bated breath for Kagome to finally let fly all that Ki that was making her body practically glow like a neon sign.

"You know what, Itachi, I forgive you," Kagome said, reiki vanishing as she gave a soft laugh.

When Kagome turned and faced Konan, she saw the way those blue eyes turned almost black as a malicious smile curled her lips. As she walked towards Konan, she moved out of the way and watched as the others parted like the red sea to let her through while Kisame slipped into the kitchen.

"Dude, tell me you didn't just tell short stack... Moo... Please!" Kisame stage-whispered to his partner, who Konan saw in her peripherals look up at him.

The soft groan that came from Kisame was echoed by Deidara, who muttered about telling Kisame that. Konan knew that there was no revenge to get; Kagome was the type to get even.

_13 - Bouffant: (adjective) (of a person's hair) styled to puff out in a rounded shape._

Days turned into weeks and the weeks into a month. Then it happened. And there were no words to describe the chaos that had occurred after three specific males ran into the living area pissed off. All three eyes blazing, radiating an impressive bloodlust. Of course, Konan didn't have to ask who had done this, neither did their leader, who was sitting next to her. They just looked at Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and laughed.

Each male's hair was styled in an old round puffy pompadour. And from the way their hair shone in the early morning light, whatever was used was not going to come out and had glitter in it.

"Where is she?" Deidara growled, his gray-blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Konan watched as Pein stood up, turned, and looked at them thoroughly, still laughing hysterically. The three stood a bit straighter.

"You will do nothing to the girl. You all brought this down upon yourselves by your actions. Did you think she forgot what was said to her, and who all was involved with that singular word?" Pein asked them, making Konan frown and glare hard, though it was ruined by her laughing too.

It had taken hours of coaxing to get Kagome to open her bedroom door. And even more hours of consoling the girl, who had a load of self-esteem issues to stop crying and come out. That was when Pein, Madara, and Tobi had seen her. Before extracting the information from Konan on what happened, which just sent Kagome into a fresh round of hystronics, rushing into her room and locking it again.

Though, from the fact that the guys' hair was so perfectly rounded meant that Kagome hadn't done it. The girl was a klutz, and there was no way that none of them wouldn't have woken up if there hadn't been a strong jutsu on them... Even if by chance, Kagome had succeeded in getting into their room and by their bed to put a fada on them, they'd have woken up.

"uh...erm..."Came a soft voice from behind the trio.

The laughter ceased as the guys turned to look at a rather bleary-eyed Kagome who just got out of bed. Her hair sticking up everywhere clearly unbrushed, her nightshirt hung off one shoulder while it was hiked up, revealing a nasty scar on her left hip as she scratched her belly.

The site alone had the guys going very still, Konan was even aware that Pein was not moving. Kagome was not a morning person and could be very violent. She was using her powers in a not pleasant manner that was a 180 from healing.

"Good morning... cookies.. and pickle?" she mumbled as she shuffled like the walking dead into the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Konan gave a pointed look to the three guys who were openly ogling the girl. Since she kept her body covered at all times. None of them aware of the scar on her hip. This would be fun to explain... But for the moment, they needed to be handled.

"If you stop to think for one second, you all would know that Kagome is unable even to accomplish this feat. She is a Klutz, and you'd have sensed her in your rooms... Think carefully about who would do something like this in her stead?" Konan questioned them.

In the next second, all three were gone, just to have high pitched, terrified screams coming from down the hall. Shuddering at the torture Tobi was receiving was a small price to pay. Though Konan knew Kagome had asked Tobi for help.

"You are evil; you know that, right?" Pein asked her.

With a sniff, Konan turned and sat back down on the couch. She didn't have to answer the obvious.

_14 - Relieved: (adjective) no longer feeling distressed or anxious; reassured._

Orange-amber eyes darted around, looking at the mess that had been the base — shock coursing through her veins. There was only one thing on her mind, find Kagome. If she were dead, hurt, or missing, Konan knew for a fact that there'd be no safe place for whoever just attempted to blow it up. And she knew from the way the debris was all over the place it was not their arsonist. He was too much of a priss to do such a shoddy job.

A groan came from a large pile off to the side, making Konan whip her head around before her body followed. Seeing as a pile of rubbage shifted and slid sideways as Kakazu stood up, his green eyes flashed in anger. There was a killing intent rolling off him that was almost a physical thing. The man was immortal, but that didn't mean he was a fucking saint. No, he was a short-tempered man who would kill first ask questions later — hence being paired with Hidan so that he could continuously take out all his aggression on the foul, loud-mouthed Jashinist.

A soft couch came from behind Hidan, causing Konan's eyes to narrow as she moved towards the man. Who just reached behind him and gave a small tug. She was pulling a dust-covered, dazed Kagome out from under his overly large Akatsuki robe. Body swaying as Konan watched as Kagome put a hand on Kakazu then leaned into him, making her stiffen because Kakazu hated being touched.

"Thank you, Kakazu," Kagome whispered, before wrapping her arms around the man in a hug.

Konan could not believe her eyes. The man just patted the petite woman's head before extracting himself. A soft grunt his only answer as he walked away. That killing aura around him was still thick and strong. But Konan was more or less relaxed now that she knew her friend was safe. She was smiling a small smile as she watched Kagome looked at her and grins happily.

_15 -Superfluous: (adjective) unnecessary, especially through being more than enough. _

As they all sat there at the large dining room table, silence hanging over everyone. Konan waited with bated breath. She knew it was coming. Hell, it was long overdue. A year and a half had gone by since Kagome had come to live at the base and be their healer, leaving an impact on all in Akatsuki. Though it seemed to be an unspoken rule not to cross that line. Deidara knew from experience that crossing that line would do no good and had learned to temper his thoughts and feelings.

"So... uh... Kagome... if you don't like me that way, who do you like?" Itachi asked, his voice dazed at being bluntly refuted.

Konan watched as poor Kagome flushed a dark red. The shade was indicating she was embarrassed to speak up. But even she was curious about who Kagome liked. The unfortunate thing was so obviously smitten with someone in the base as she never left and by choice. And with everyone all waiting expectantly on her answer, Konan wondered if it would trigger her infamous temper.

"I like... K-Kon-nan!" Kagome squeaked.

It was dead silent at that answer as Konan met the girl's gaze. She saw the wealth of emotion in their depths. There was no mistaking that Kagome loved her. Though she had thought it was like a sister or a best friend, not as a lover. It was rather flattering, even if Konan had given her heart a long time ago to her dearest friend, Yahiko, now Pein.

As the silence drug out, it was becoming a bit much. And they all watched as Kagome ducked her head, stood up, and did her level best to not run from the kitchen. She was leaving Konan, now the center of focus for all the men in Akatsuki. She just shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and followed after Kagome. There was nothing she could say; she was just as surprised as they were.

_16 - Anus: (Urban Dictionary) Polite synonym for asshole_

"Come on; you can do this midget!" Hidan's voice reverberated from the den.

"I am trying," Kagome answered him sound a bit angry.

Feeling curious, Konan made her way to the den to see Kakazu, Kisame, Pein, and Itachi standing just inside the door. It was odd to see Kagome and Hidan in the same room and not verbally abusing each other. It was fun to watch and listen to. Hidan was as foul of mouth as they came. Kagome, his polar opposite with how sweet and polite she was. But both could be colorfully descriptive.

"Hey, what is going on?" She whispered.

"Hidan is certain he can get Kagome to cuss finally," Pein whispered back.

This had Konan's attention. It was a proven fact after almost two years that Kagome didn't cuss. Whether by choice or just her nature. So, that Hidan was attempting to get her to do so without being angry, not that Kagome cussed when she was upset, was pretty funny. The man was not teaching the material in any shape or form.

"Come on. You have got to be the most pathetic excuse for a human female if you cannot say a simple word," Hidan hissed at her.

"I am trying you an overgrown bag of foul-smelling Anuses!" Kagome shouted back at him, hands curled into a fist and planting on her hips as she glared up at the Jashinist.

Konan couldn't help it, she snickered. That was the closest she had ever heard Kagome come to using a foul word. Though it was still a polite way of saying her intended word, It had to be a lost cause as she watched Hidan just stare back down at her sweet-tempered girlfriend. And the way his mouth hung open was hilarious.

"I think Hidan, you should take this as a win. I do not think you will get any closer," Kisame stated, chuckling as he did so.

A few more grunts of agreement from the others before Konan walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her little woman. Who looked up at her and gave a sad smile. Before Konan smoothed her hands through Kagome's errant locks, shushing her and telling her she did just fine.

_**THE END!**_


	30. Ch 28 Two Phoenix, Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

They stood there, staring at the newly erected grave markers. Sadness filling their hearts and minds at the loss of two extraordinary people of the Whitebeard Crew. Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate or pops, and Ace D. Portgas, 2nd division commander. Both lost at the war of Marineford. It was a heavy blow to them all.

Slowly Marco turned his back, unable to bear looking anymore. He had been with pops the longest out of everyone on the crew. The first son of many to join the Whitebeard Pirates. And now the responsibility of being Captain to them all was on his shoulders. It felt like a heavy mantle that was just a little too big to fill. But he would do his best to protect his fellow brethren just like Pops would have wanted through a large part of his heart screamed for revenge against their former crewmate, Marshal D. 'Blackbeard' Teach.

A large shadow blocked out the sun as Marco started to walk back towards the ship. Knowing when the others were done mourning, they'd return as well, and they could set sail. Shanks was still there with his crew. They'd even helped set up the markers on that little isthmus. He was thankful for that, but he couldn't bring himself to say a damn thing due to wallowing in his grief.

The ground shook under his feet, while a gasp of shock came from the crew. It was forcing Marco to turn around. Realizing that the shadow that had blocked out, the sun was still there, unmoving. What met his eyes as after he turned around, left him standing still. A massive blackbird was sitting there, its vivid blue eyes looking sad as it threw its head back and keened. There was no mistaking that sound; the giant bird was mourning. Once it finished its cry, Marco watched as it dipped it's massive head and nuzzled at Pop's grave marker.

Soon cries came from around him, as he felt compelled to move forward towards the bird. Who had stopped nuzzling the marker and was now staring at him? Its blue eyes seemed to suck him in as he stopped before it. Raising a hand, Marco could hear the cries go quiet as he reached out and stroked the birds head gently. Trying to tell it without words that he was thankful, only to have his vision flare in a brilliant mix of pale blue and golden light.

Once the light Marco blinked, the bird was nowhere to be seen as his hand dropped to his side as a soft sob came from right in front of him. Looking down, eyes wide as he met a pair of blue eyes that looked just like the birds, but were set in a pale heart-shaped face, framed by raven-black locks.

"Why... Edward...?"

Those were the only spoken words before Marco watched those eyes slide shut, and he wrapped his arms protectively around the petite person as they fell towards him. Still not fully aware of what was going on until Shanks entered his field of vision. The look on the man's face was serious, as Marco watched, still in a detached state of mind, as Red-hair took his jacket from his shoulder and offered it to him. They were leaving him feeling somewhat confused.

"I suggest you cover up who your holding. I am sure _she_ would appreciate it."

At those words, Marco looked down again, finally seeing what he was holding was more than a face with blue eyes framed by dark hair. It was a rather petite, very naked girl. This had him coming back to himself quickly as he lifted one arm from the girl and snagged the proffered jacket, which he promptly bundled the girl into. Scooping her up into his arm bridal style, not sure where she came from.

"Let us adjourn back to the Moby Dick, Marco," Shanks said softly, his hard gaze never leaving him.

Nodding his head, Marco turned once more. Finally, seeing the haunted and shocked looks on his crewmate's faces as they looked from him to the girl and back again. He was wondering if he had missed something.

It was several hours later, and quite a few mugs of beer before Marco was able to wrap his mind around what not only Shanks had told him, but the crew had confirmed. The girl was the bird. They all claimed the moment he had turned and saw the bird; his Phoenix fire had flared to life around him. And when he touched the bird, it was engulfed, blinding them temporarily. When it died down there where the bird had been was the girl, naked as the day she had been born. Of course, the men of both crews had given their rather appreciative opinions of the girl, which had irritated him something fierce, making him yell at them all to watch their tongues.

And now he sat in his private cabin on his only chair staring at the girl who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She looked so peaceful and so sad at the same time. The answers he needed would only come when she awoke. But he just couldn't figure out how the girl went from being a rather large black bird to this tiny little petite thing. At first, he assumed it had to do with her eating a Zoan fruit, but that didn't explain why his Zoan had reacted without him activating it. Engulfing the girl... bird and turning it into a girl. Yes, his Phoenix fire could heal, but he doubted that the bird-girl needed that. Hell, he wanted to know how the girl even knew Pops.

Sighing as he leaned back in the chair, threading his fingers behind his head, Marco looked at the door to his room. There was no mistaking that Haki that was on the other side. So, giving a loud grunt to tell the man to enter, Marco waited. It didn't take long for Shanks to open the door and enter. When he saw the man look at the bed, he shifted — giving a low guttural growl of warning drawing the man's attention to himself.

"I have no interest in the girl, and I have my own woman; thank you very much," Shanks teased him.

Narrowing his eyes, Marco just stared pointedly at the man, clearly not amused. They were not on the best of terms at the moment, though he was grateful for the help Shanks gave in getting them all, with Pops and Ace's body out of Marine Ford. They had gone a lot of rounds over the years. He did respect Shanks for being one of the four emperors, though, because it took a lot to maintain that position with only one arm and a tiny crew.

"What do you want, Red-hair?" he asked.

The way Shank's happy go lucky, I don't give a caring attitude turned serious again, Marco knew that Shanks knew something.

"I had heard an old folks tale in the East Blue about a large black bird that could cry and its tears healed. And that a man in his youth sought out the bird because it protected a Devil Fruit," Shanks said.

This had Marco sitting up and moving it hand from behind his head to rest his elbows on his knees. His attention focused solely on the man before him. Though he was keeping an ear open in case, the girl woke or even moved.

"This was a tale I heard a long time ago when I was still a runt on Gol D. Roger's ship, Marco," Shanks said, his voice low.

Squinting a bit in the dim light of his cabin, Marco shifted through his memories and knowing full well that Pops and Gold Roger had many run-ins as well as respect for the other. Both before he joined pops and after. So, this was more or less interesting knowledge for him. Since Pops, rarely ever spoke about his life before Marco joined his crew as it's first member and son.

"Being a trainee on a ship, you know full good eavesdropping is not condoned. But I had the pleasure of being a server for the meal after a long battle. And what I did hear was about an adventure into the East Blue to find this bird, because the man knew he had a health condition. That this tear would be a cure-all for that. The man had heard many testimonies," Shanks said, his voice never going above a whisper.

When Red-hair said nothing more, Marco looked over to the bed at the girl. He knew that Pops had the health condition his whole life. But it was only in the last ten to fifteen years it had gotten really bad. That he refused almost all treatment that would extend his life even further, he had respected Pops for that.

"So, you are saying that this 'man' could have been pops? Then why didn't he use this _miraculous_ teardrop to heal himself? And what was the Devil Fruit the Bird guarded?" He asked, not looking away from the girl.

"To answer your first question, you tell me. And to the second, I do not know, Marco. I mean who's to say he even gotten the teardrop," Shanks drawled. "As to the last... It was a Logia that was said to be able to destroy the world, the Gura Gura no Mi. Though I did hear it mentioned during this story that the bird guarded it jealousy, not giving it to anyone who didn't meet whatever expectations the creature had."

Sighing, Marco leaned back in his chair and finally looked at Shanks. He knew the man was not lying. And was talking about Pops. It was just all too unbelievable, especially if this girl was the bird from both earlier and in that story. Pops had a way of drawing the most unlikely people to his side.

A soft whimper drew both their attention back to the bed. Where the girl was shifting restlessly, her eyes were still closed, but they could hear the softly mumbled words she spoke, "Why Edward Newgate... Why did you not drink the tear?" Then she went still, back into a peaceful slumber.

"I think Marco, you will do what you feel best. But until she awakens and gives you her side of this story, I'd like to be granted the right to stick nearby," Shanks said.

Slowly he nodded his head, lifting a hand and waving it in dismissal. When all he got was the soft click of the door as it shut, he leaned forward to look more closely at the girl. When they'd put her in bed, she had tossed the coat off, revealing her lithe naked form — giving both him and Shanks a rather plentiful eyeful. But it was the two scars she bore on her body that left many questions. The first was on her left hip in a starburst pattern. He was sure it should have killed her. The second was a small round one in the valley of her breast. Right over where her heart should be. Both should have meant death for this girl, but she was here alive now.

It had been three long days, and Marco knew his temper was flaring dangerously. But he didn't care. Marco had been sleeping in his damn chair the whole time, and it left his body sore, kinks in his neck, and Marco was sure there might be a permanent twist in his lower back now. But that didn't matter as he sat there staring into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Good afternoon?"

At those words, he started, almost falling out of said chair. With a shake of his head, he stood up and walked to the bed and just looked down at the girl. Who attempted to smile up at him, though it looked rather comical as if she hadn't smiled in a long time. Without preamble, Marco sat on the edge of the bed and thrust a hand out to her. He was watching as she looked at it for a few seconds before shifting her body so she could grasp it with one of her own.

"My name is Marco," he stated, going silent, waiting for her.

It took a few minutes before she spoke up, "I am... Higurashi, Kagome."

The slight pause had him raising his eyebrows on his face. The look in her eyes was as if she was trying to remember her name. As if she hadn't used it in a long time.

"I am guessing you... need... to ask... me questions?" Kagome spoke softly.

This had him shaking his head in response as he drew his hand from hers. Though the feeling of loss at removing it struck him as odd. Standing up, he looked down at the girl, who just watched him with patient, world-weary eyes. That held a wisdom someone so young looking shouldn't have.

"Let me get one other person so that there is verification for the answer you give, okay?" he said to the girl, getting a single nod of her head.

With that, he went to the cabin door, opened it, and started to yell for someone to get Shanks, only to find the Red-haired man leaning against the wall. The look in his dark eyes as he met Marco's gaze said he was well aware the girl was awake and had given him the courtesy of talking to her first. That and Shanks had come to realize, as did the whole crew, that he didn't seem to like anyone coming in and out of his room. He felt overly protective of the damn girl and didn't know why. Hell, he didn't like it at all.

Moving back into the cabin, he waved Shanks into the small enclosed space and waiting until he just barely cleared the door before shutting it behind Shanks. Then went and sat back down, eyes going back to the girl, Kagome, who was sitting up, the sheet and blanket tucked under her arms. A smile was brightening her face as she looked at Shanks. Leaving him feeling something he was not going to acknowledge.

"Hell little red, it has been over twenty years... You have... gotten good at the... Haki," she said.

Marco froze as he looked at Shanks, seeing confusion wash across his face. It was apparent that Red-hair didn't have a clue as to what Kagome was referring to. So, he looked back at her and saw exasperation.

"Go figure; you'd get senile in your old age... Then again... it could be a direct cause of associating with Gol ," she quipped, smirking.

This had Shanks sputtering in indignation. Making Marco smile widely. It was not often that the man was thrown off-kilter. But the fact that she looked to be no more than sixteen years old was a bit off-putting.

"Uh.. how do I know you again?" Shanks asked.

Marco just waited to see how she would react or even answer. Between the two of them, they should be able to tell when she was lying. Though from how open she was with her emotions and facial expression, it was clear, at least to him, that this girl might be incapable of duplicity.

"Really? I believe it has only been twenty of your years... But Roger made it to Raftel. I recall hearing about that one when I was nesting near a village; they called him the King of Pirates. So, did you all learn that truth?" Kagome spoke.

Marco took a quick look at Shanks. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. It was clear he was in complete shock just as a soft laugh echoed in the quiet of the room.

"You... You have got to be kidding me! You're that ... Well, I will be fucked," Shanks said, flopping to the floor, sitting Indian style.

"So... your not as senile as I was thinking in your old, dotering age," Kagome quipped.

Marco felt a bit left out at their exchange and Shank's reaction, so he spoke up, "Would either of you care to explain?"

At the low tone of his voice, he saw Shank sit up straighter and smile that laid-back smile of his.

"Kagome here is known as the mythical...Phoenix," Shanks said, his gave sharpening.

"What?" Marco hissed.

"It is true, and I look like this in my human form... which I have not had in over a thousand years, thank you very much. Stupid stick up the ass Kami's. I am what is left of a Phoenix," she groused.

At this, Marco looked at the girl. Disbelief was written across his face. There was no way this slip of a girl was over a thousand years old. And how the hell was she even a Phoenix? Did it tie into his devil fruit? The origins of the things were a mystery.

The unlady-like snort Kagome gave at his look had Marco sitting straight and glaring at her.

"Look, let me tell you a true story. Because I knew what Earth looked like before it... evolved to this poor excuse of a water world meets a child's wet dream of superpowers, boy," She snipped at him, blue eyes narrowing. "And don't doubt a word, because I am quite incapable of lying. Kinda comes from my profession before the Kami's made my life a fucked up board game."

The deep booming laugh from Shanks spoke volumes as Macro shot him a dark look out of the corner of his eye. But he could tell that Kagome was not lying or sincerely believed everything to the point that she was mentally unbalanced. Though something deep inside told him she was perfectly sane and rationale.

"So, the world used to be a vastly different place. And on my Fifteenth birthday, I found out that I was not a normal human girl at all..." Kagome said, launching into her story.

It took almost five full days and nights for Kagome to spin her epic tail. And Marco could not fault her for anything. The girl had lost so much in her younger years. And was the plaything of the gods. The last one mad at her refusal of his marriage proposal had taken her ability to transform between human and bird form, by ripping her flame from her body and turning it into a Devil Fruit. Along with several of the other mythical monsters. Though a dark god had created the Devil Fruits to make a small super active and specialty army, Kagome, along with a few other of the 'light' gods, had changed the nature to what it was now.

All of it was mind-boggling. In less than a week, he learned a whole lot about history that he was sure no one outside the celestial dragons and senior counsel of the world government knew. She even told him all about what happened in the missing era. Shanks were confirming it with a solemn nod of his head. It was just too much, but the only questions he had left were now about pops, the teardrop she might have given him, on top of what it meant that he had eaten the devil fruit with her powers in it.

He watched as she was resting on the bed, curled up on her side, sleeping peacefully. Shanks and himself had taken all meals in the cabin, only leaving to relieve themselves or to check on the crew. But that was not needed. Though both crews had expressed an interest in what was happened, Marco had agreed with Shanks to keep this knowledge to themselves.

"So, when you learn about what hasn't been answered yet, what are you going to do with Kagome?" Shanks asked, his voice quiet so as not to wake her.

Marco sighed and ran his hands over the top of his head and down his face. That was a good question. The girl, no small woman, could be a potential asset or a significant hindrance in the coming days and years. And this was not a decision he'd be making lightly, no he would inform the crew of the bare-bone basics, and they'd all make this choice together. It was clear to him that Pops had garnered a lot of respect from how she had keened at the loss of him. The way she would mutter his name and talk about Pops in her sleep.

He found he didn't like it when she spoke about pops, again making him shove any thought of analyzing it to the back of his mind. This feeling of jealousy and possessiveness was not natural. It had to be something the girl was doing or her connection to the damned Devil Fruit.

"That is a bridge we will cross when we get there, but I want to hear how she knows pop's first," he said, getting a small nod from Shanks as a whimper came from the bed.

Not needing to look, he knew Shanks was staring at Kagome. And if he was able to, Marco was sure he'd burn the man to ashes. Kagome was thrashing in her sleep and had kicked both blanket and sheet from her body. And she was still nude because in his infinite wisdom he'd forgotten that as she had told her tale. Giving a low growl in his throat, Marco stood up and marched to his small dresser and pulled out an old shirt of his, before walking back over to his chair and doing his level best to ignore the chuckling coming from Shanks.

He was tossing the shirt at Kagome, who started with a small yelp, flinging the blanket entirely from the bed. Marco groaned as Shank's chuckling turned into full out, from the belly, laughter. Only further incensing Marco as Kagome flailed on the bed, losing to his shirt.

"Hold still, your only providing a better view," He snapped at her, causing Kagome to go still.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, blocking any view Shanks may have had, Marco helped untangle Kagome. Whose blue eyes were wide and staring at him. The look she was giving was assessing but irritated at the same time. Though he saw the corners of her lips twitch as if she was fighting the urge to smile. Once he had the shirt in his hands, he rolled it up and pulled it over her head and shoulders. Her head was popping through the correct hole as he made sure her hands and arms went through the sleeves.

"Good, you're awake, now tell me about how you knew Pops or Edward Newgate," he said, voice harsh even to his ears as Shanks stopped laughing and snorted rudely at him.

The narrow-eyed look he got from Kagome at his cold command sent shivers down his spine. He wouldn't ever say it aloud, but he was sure the temperature in the cabin dropped a few degrees.

"Please," he said softly when Kagome said nothing.

"That is better, I know for a fact that you all are pirates, but Edward did have manners and would expect it of others," she sniffed at him.

He knew she was right. And he wasn't too happy about that either. So, rolling his eyes at her, Marco stood up and sat back in his chair.

"Well... anyway... since I was so rudely woken up..." Kagome muttered. "I met Edward when he was still a blond-haired lad. It was a rather intriguing meeting. He had claimed to have hunted me down in East Blue. But had found I had moved on to Alabasta, which was where he found me. I instinctively thought he was after the Devil Fruit I was guarding."

Marco perked up at that. Pops didn't care about power. He just wanted a family. To him, that was the best treasure of all. And once he had gotten that family, he already had the power to protect them... he'd already eaten the Gura Gura no Mi.

"Oh, the look on your face Sir Marco. That moment you realize something that had always been obvious," Kagome laughed. "Now, don't get mad. Let me finish telling my tale before you piss and moan."

Lifting an eyebrow at her, Marco stayed silent and trying to be patient though he could hear the muffled chuckles from Shanks.

"He found me in the deepest part of the desert, an oasis that would later be colonized as a beautiful city. I immediately went on the defensive. Edward didn't even try to attack, and he just stood there looking at me with a mix of awe and being unimpressed," she said, chuckling at the memory. "When I calmed down enough. He asked if I was the Phoenix. I just nodded to him. He wasn't stupid; he'd talked to the countless people I had helped in the most recent years at that time. He knew I was quite capable of human speech. And being the bold little shit he was, he told me as such."

At her rather blunt and somewhat crude language, Marco smiled. Shanks had gone quiet again. Not expecting her to be so verbally expressive.

"He told me he didn't want the Devil Fruit. No, he came looking for me to acquire one of my tears," Kagome explained, the smile on her face was sad. "When I asked him why, he said so that if anything happened to the family, he intended to build, he could heal them. His sincerity and blunt honesty had me. No one had sought me out for the sake of another, or those that they'd hope to join them. His heart was pure... at least in that sense... He could be a filthy man."

Unable to help himself, Marco threw his head back and laughed for the first time since Pop passed away. Very well aware of just how much a gentleman Pop's could be and just how perverse he got when totally into his sake. And from the way Shanks smothered his signature 'Dahahaha' laugh behind his hands, Marco knew that Shanks was well aware of the truth of those words.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, you couple of little brats. You all are still wet behind the ears," Kagome groused, though it as in good humor. "Well, Edward and I struck up a friendly conversation that lasted about five days. Five days before, I laid it out to him that if I gave him a teardrop, it would be the last I could shed. Since my power was taken from me, the only way to get it back was to get the Tori Tori no Mi. He was rather shocked by that news. Immediately he retracted his request. The man was very considerate. Then I posed him a question. Why didn't he want to use my tear to cure him of his illness?"

Marco knew that answer. He knew it very well as he had asked himself. And the response he gave had shaken Marco to his core.

"Edward was very polite. Already in those five days, we had learned a lot about the other. I could tell he would seek out another way to keep his future family safe. He was still pretty much a no-name pirate at that point. Something instinctual told me that he could be trusted. I gave him the Gura Gura no Mi... his reaction was priceless. Leaving me laughing for a few hours after, though he was less than amused," Kagome stated. "Then I asked him if he had a container on his person. He had pulled out a small pale blue crystal flash in the shape of a starburst. Without hesitation, I have used my left claw to snag it and held it up to my eye and shed my last tear as a Phoenix."

Marco went very still at that. He knew the flask that she was describing. That same flask had saved his life and had him swearing his allegiance to Pops. Reaching behind him into his desk, Marco rummaged around until he found it. Holding it up, so it dangled from the silver chain, glinting in the lantern's light. This was his memento of meeting Edward Newgate, a man who was being called Whitebeard.

"_Oh!_ That is... so you were... I see that is why he didn't drink it himself," Kagome said in a whisper. "You left a rather memorable impression on the man."

He nodded his head, yes. His face, he was sure, looked like a sad mask as he recalled what had happened at their first meeting. It was not too, unlike Aces and Pops. But he'd left the impression on the man that he'd healed him up from being fatally wounded. Which had shocked him to his core, because there was no way he should have survived a massive hold to his abdominals.

"Something like that," Marco muttered.

"You also have eaten the Tori Tori no Mi," she said to him.

At this, Marco met her gaze. He was surprised to find it so guarded. Her body tense as if she was fearful of him all of a sudden. And he could honestly say that hurt.

"Kagome, what does it mean he ate the devil fruit that held your powers?" Shanks asked.

In seconds flat, her face colored darkly, and she looked pointedly at her hands in her lap.

"It.. uh... well... he is immortal for one. He will not age. I mean, what man that is almost in his mid-sixties looks like his butt is twenty? Especially being a pirate?" She asked.

His age was one of his most guarded secrets. And the fact that Kagome just blurted it out like it was the most common piece of information was annoying. Shanks gave a low whistle and wisely didn't say a damn thing. Though the knowledge that he was now an immortal and wouldn't age, that sat a bit wrong with him. And explained a whole lot about the aging issue.

"What else?" he asked her, noting she was still red in the face and not looking at Shanks and himself.

After a few seconds of her clearing her throat, voice coming out in a high pitched squeak on her first two attempts to speak. Marco wondered just what got the damn woman so flustered. Only to feel his jaw drop open fast and hard.

"It means I am bound to him. He has my life essence running through his body, making him my master. I cannot shift back into my Pheonix form without him using the flame. And anyone who eats a Mythical Zoan fruit gets this ability. Because eventually, we will be drawn to that person. 'Monster' as people term us... will be bound for our long unnatural lives. Then again, I guess this gives those who eat a Mythical fruit a bit of an edge over the others... Since most don't realize that they don't just lose their ability to swim when they eat a Devil Fruit," she said.

She was still not looking at them. Marco just didn't... no couldn't believe that she was bound to him. Her life essence running through his body gave him control over her. She was very obviously a proud and independent person. Strong in her way. So, this had to rankle, but it was what she just said about Devil Fruit eaters in general that had him curious. For centuries all they knew was that they lost the ability to swim.

"What else do we lose when we eat the fruit?" he asked her.

The way she stiffened, her already flushed face turning from red to purple as her hands picked at the hem of his shirt. Which was distracting in and of itself? Marco waited.

"They... Uh... lose their... sex drive..." she hesitantly muttered.

Again he found himself floored. As he thought about it, he had not been even remotely interested in a woman sexually for a very long time. Sans, his need to be protective of Kagome, he now had a reason. Sure he'd partied hard in ports, drank plenty, and flirted with women. But none, absolutely none, had ever graced his bed often, if at all.

"How does a Mythical Zoan eater differ from the others, Kagome?" Shanks asked, his voice showing is amusement, curiosity, and eagerness to learn more about the topic.

"Uh... well since they are bound to the said Mythical Creature... Of course, they'd... uh... want to... you.. well... uh... hehehehee," she said trailing off and laughing nervously just like a virgin.

At that, though, Marco felt his eyes going wide as he looked at her. While she had been telling her story, she had mentioned falling in love only once, and that had been a bust. Because the asshole saw her as her former self, never loving the woman that Kagome was. So, Shanks and himself were sitting in the presence of the world's oldest virgin though it was for obvious reasons.

"Well, damn Kagome... that uh... is harsh," Shanks said, at a loss for what to say.

"Yeah, but a bit ironically funny. I mean, the fruits don't make you sterile or impotent or anything. Just you lose your sexual drive because your baser instincts drive you to be the strongest and prove it, constantly," Kagome said, relief showing in her voice at not having to continue down the line of explaining about the issue of her being bound to Marco.

He sat back and thought about it. His mind was whirling all over the place as he put it all in order. This meant that he now had to keep Kagome on the ship. A single, literal innocent girl amongst a sea of testosterone filled men. Though he knew she could handle herself, especially with all the fighting she had done. Added on to the fact, she said her priestess power could nullify a Devil Fruit Eater's abilities, but they'd still drowned if they hit the water.

"So, you think you are ready to go meet the crews?" Shanks asked, causing Marco to narrow his eyes as Kagome just sighed.

Marco stood on the deck of the Moby Dick. They'd set sail a while ago. And he was enjoying watching Kagome as she flitted across the deck. He was taking in the sites and sounds of being at sea. He was inexplicably drawn to her, and he intentionally kept himself at a safe distance. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten to know the woman, see her zeal for life. And the fact that everything was practically new to her after being trapped like a bird for centuries. So, her getting reacquainted with life in general as she didn't have to hide anymore.

And the rest of the crew had taken to her instantly, though they gave her respect and a good berth if he was around. It had become a running gag amongst them to tease him by getting too close to Kagome and touching her where he could see — leaving him to bellow at them as Kagome just laughed at him. Though she just accepted his dominance over her, even if she did give him a look.

"Earth to Marco!"

At the sound of Kagome's voice right by his ear, her breath tickling his neck, Marco started and turned to look at her. Her eyes wide and dancing in amusement as he frowned at her. Just to see her lift her hand and point up. He knew what she was asking. It was something he knew she enjoyed. That sense of freedom that came from flying in the open skies was incredible. A pleasure he had abused in the past when he needed to think deeply. Now he had a flying buddy as it were, and he rather enjoyed her company. Kagome loved to goad and tease him into competitions.

Grinning as he recalled the first time they'd flown together. It had been after Shanks had dragged her to the deck and introduced her to the crews. He then snaked his arms around her waist before hucking her straight up and over the railing of the ship. Marco had not thought at all; he just reacted and jumped up, shifting to his Pheonix form. The moment his fire-based feathers brushed against her, she had changed into her bird form. And dived away from him, her thrilling song on the wind, telling him she was laughing as she soared just inches above the ocean.

From there, it had been a thing on occasion. Especially at night. Hell, he'd even gotten to ride on her back in his human form. That had been exhilarating. So, with a smile, he scooped her up like Shank's had and tossed her up and over. His body was already changing as he jumped up after her. Soon he was soaring through the air at her side, their body inches apart as they did some serious aerial acrobatics. The sun beating down on them as the spray of the ocean tried to reach their bellies. Both lost in the feeling of freedom; the open skies was offering.

Marco cracked his eyes open and looked around the cabin, only to blink his eyes a few times. There was plenty of natural light seeping in through the portholes. His room didn't have any portholes by choice. Slowly he tried to sit up only to hear a soft moan and feel something tighten around his waist. This made him pause and look down. Only to see the sheets (that were not his) pooling at the halfway point down his chest. With care, he moved his arm and lifted the coverings, immediately letting them drop.

He swallowed, tasting the sickeningly sweet taste of old wine at the back of his throat. His mind suddenly decided to play images from the night before. They'd stopped over at an Island that was at the farthest reach of Pop's old territory — receiving a warm welcome — quickly finding out while resupplying that there was a festival that night. And he'd allowed the men the right to attend in shifts.

The local wine, one of Kagome's favorites, was sweet and potent. Though she warned that she'd not help them with their morning hangovers. But Marco had already learned a lot from her about how to manipulate the healing properties of his Phoenix Fire to keep from getting one. So, he too had joined in, listening to Kagome give snippets of information on the Islands culture. Before eventually being drug away from him and the crew to dance. And boy did she know how to dance.

It kept not just him, but his crew in thrall watching as she swayed from side to side, dipping and spinning in time to the music with other females. The way she smiled as she enjoyed herself, voice singing the lyrics as if she'd known them all along. At some point, his mind let him recall getting up, slightly drunk, tossing Kagome over his shoulder, and saying as Captain he was taking his treasure back to the ship and not to disturb him in the morning. This had led to a lot of jeers and cheers, and a few about fucking times.

Kagome had been a part of the crew for eight months now. Meaning it had been eight months since the passing of Pops and Ace. Which was a sobering thought to him, not that he wasn't already sober. Gently Marco raised the covers again and looked down at the very naked, petite, and curvy Kagome holding onto his waist with one arm, her face buried into the side of his hip.

As he let his gaze travel the visible length of her body, his mind gave small flashes of what had happened. Leaving him horrified to a degree. He entered Pop's cabin, the Captain's cabin, which he had refused time and time again. Saying he didn't have the right to it. He has tossed Kagome on the insanely large bed. Meeting her gaze as he had tried to fight for control. He saw her blue eyes darken almost to black in need, but it was not lust he saw in their depths. No, what he saw had his control slipping as her pouty pink lips parted, signing his name.

Which shattered the last of his control before he was on her, her arms wrapping around his neck. His lips were crushing hers in a bruising kiss as he made short work of both their clothes. Then he found heaven as her body wrapped around him tightly. Even though he felt her stiffen in pain, he didn't stop. No, he set a fast and hard pace. He was not caring that she was or had been a virgin. All he cared about was possessing her entirely and making her only his. He felt shivers crawl down his back as she called his name out in breathy screams, that turned to gasp as her body broke apart, again and again around him.

When Kagome shifted, her body turning causing her long hair to fall away from her shoulder as she rolled onto her stomach, arm still wrapped around his waist, Marco felt as if he couldn't breathe. On her left shoulder, there was Pop's jolly roger, only it was modified. The cross and beard were in a darker version of the gold his body had when in Phoenix form, and it had the blue and teal flames in the shape of wings coming from behind it. There at its center was scar marks of teeth, his teeth.

His mind pulling up the image of him looking down at Kagome's back as he retook her, her face half was showing as he pressed her into the cushy mattress. Him asking her if she would wear Pop's jolly roger. She cried out yes, and then he was leaning down, sinking his teeth into her flesh until he tasted her blood on his tongue. From there, the world went dark. He was unable to recall what had happened after he bit her like that except for them both reaching completion yet again.

When Kagome shifted again, he found she was awake and looking up at him. A small, please, and sated smile on her lips. It was making him smile in return. From the brightness of the light coming in from the portholes, Marco knew it was well into the morning. So, it might be a good idea to get out of bed and face the music of the crew.

Starting to move to get out bed, Marco felt Kagome bite him and causing him to stop and look at her. The devilish look on her face had him opening his eyes wide before she moved quicker than he could react and pinned him to the bed, straddling his hips. And with how hungry she looked gazing down at him, he was sure that he wasn't leaving anytime soon, not that he was going to complain. He trusted the other Division Commanders to be able to handle themselves. Chuckling, he reached up and pulled her down for another kiss and round of mind-blowing sex.

There was smoke billowing from several places on the Moby Dick, as well as the other flagships. But that was not what held Marco's attention. It was as if time had slowed down the moment Kagome had appeared on the deck. Her blue eyes wide, face even paler than usual due to being sick of late. Before Blackbeard tried to attack him, she had darted between leaving them in their current predicament, fear washing across Blackbeard's face as he looked at Kagome. Who was currently suspended about the deck in a pale lilac shield that was also wrapped around him?

"Shikon no Miko," Blackbeard hissed in a voice that Marco didn't remember him ever possessing. "You have surfaced, now I will have it all."

Marco bristled at the way a manic light shone in the black, dull depths of Blackbeard's eyes. Though he was leaning as far back as possible, so he didn't touch Kagome's shield. He wasn't happy. This was supposed to be payback; they were supposed to get revenge for Pops and Ace. But Blackbeard in a year had become stronger than any of them could imagine.

"I do not think so, you foul beast. Never will you get what you want from me," Kagome growled back. "And you will not achieve your dream of being Pirate King. It was not meant for a corrupt soul such as yourself that lives in the darkness of depravity."

Her words had Marco stilling, body wracked with pain as he looked at his little lover. That was similar to what Pop's had told Blackbeard at Marine Ford before the man killed him. And the way Blackbeard was sneering, spit dripping down his chin, Marco knew that it was going to happen again. The man just couldn't take rejection or be told he wasn't getting what he wanted. But still, the world was moving in slow motion as he watched Blackbeard reach for one of the two pistols at his waist.

"I do not think so, even if you are near death, Miko, you will be coming with me," Blackbeard shouted as he pulled the pistol and aimed.

Just as the shot rang out, the bullet going straight through Kagome's shoulder, Marco felt rage well up in his body as Kagome yelled at Blackbeard to begone. Then the world turned lilac, the shield expanding at a rapid pace and pushing only those associated with Blackbeard back and making the man give a hateful look at Kagome as the shield kept expanding until it covered all the ships in the Whitebeard fleet. Marco tried to move but found his body was sore, even though he wanted to get to Kagome and make her stop using her Reiki.

Time kept inching by as he and the crew watched Blackbeard and his ships leave. Once they were out of sight over the horizon, Kagome gave a pained cry and collapsed to the deck. Not wasting a second, Marco was by her side and holding her. She was trying to curl into a small ball, hands wrapped around her stomach as she looked up at him with exhausted, pain-glazed eyes. Tears falling down her face, he didn't know what to do.

"I am so sorry, Marco... I had to make a choice... Please forgive me," she whimpered.

He was confused as he watched her try to stay conscious, as he noted that her arms only tightened even more around her waist. Drawing him to look down at her seeing blood pool between her legs and pulling a scream from his throat as he hugged her small body closer to his. It was dawning on him as he kept on screaming in rage and loss of what was happening. She was miscarrying. Kagome was pregnant, and that was why she had been sick and moody of late.

"Captain Marco?"

He lifted dead eyes to look at the third division commander Jozu. Who looked worried as he stared at the two. The man was not as dumb as he looked. And Marco saw it in his eyes.

"We should move her to a bed and get her looked at. This will be hard for both of you," Jozu said and turned and walked away, shouting orders for the others to get what they could repair and ready to sail.

Marco feeling numb, picked up Kagome, and carried her to the Captain's cabin, which somehow during the fighting hadn't been tough at all. The soft whimpers were coming from Kagome as he moved her, feeling her blood coat his arm and hand only had him falling further into a dark, dark hole. Making him glad in some part of his mind for the other Division Commanders. He knew before the moon rose that word will have spread, and he didn't want to see their sympathy or pity.

"Hey, Doctor Marco!"

He was lifting his head from the paperwork he'd been doing. Marco smiled gently at the little boy who was being led into his office by his mother. The boy had been coming to see him for treatment for the last few weeks. After the 'War of Payback' and the many painful losses they'd all suffered, Marco had made the hard decision to go into hiding. And he chose to go to Pops home village and be a doctor to its inhabitants.

Of course, Kagome had come along with him. It had been almost a full year since their arrival. The people had readily taken him and a few others of the massive crew in. Though they were surprised by Kagome, never having heard that Whitebeard had a daughter. But still, they had all adapted relatively well to being landlubbers for the time being.

"Where is the Missus, Doctor?" the woman asked as she picked her son up and placed him on the examination table.

He lifted one hand and pointed to the bay window that was barely visible through the doorway into the house that the small office was attached too. Where his wife, he'd decided just to marry her even if they'd be alive a long time after they'd settled in the village and set up the clinic. She leaned back against the wall, pillows cushioning her lower back for support. Her eyes were closed, the book she'd been reading open in her lap as she slept peacefully in the sunlight.

"Well, that is not surprising. I mean, Kagome is due any day now, right?" the woman asked, making Marco nodded his head as he pulled out his stethoscope.

It had been a rather big shock for him when Kagome had come to him and handed him an envelope. His name scrawled across the front in her elegant script. He'd been a bit cautious as he opened it and pulled out a white card that had gold embossing on the front. When he read what it said, he had felt both happy and scared. And looked at her to see her blue eyes dancing merrily at him.

From there, they'd sat down and talked about it. He was making sure that Kagome was okay and ready for this. Getting her soft sign as she had held him and asked him if he was prepared for this. Because he had taken the loss of their first child, though she was only about two months along, it had been something until that moment he had never even thought of having. Or hell it had never crossed his mind before that, being a pirate and all. But her consoling of him and encouraging him this time would be okay, and he could monitor the whole pregnancy.

Of course, he had at first taken it to an extreme and had Kagome angry, crying, and punching him. Which had hurt a lot more than he had thought possible? From there, the women of the village had taken him aside and cautioned him that if he wanted to keep his new wife to back the fuck off. Now she was nine months, almost a full 40 weeks along. Often she would fall asleep in the window while reading to their little one.

"Yeah, any day now," he said as he focused on the examination of the boy. A smile on his face. They were but two phoenix's rising eternally.

_**THE END!**_


	31. Ch 29 Fallen Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own Lord of the Rings or it's characters, that right belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

**Author's Note: Requested by Stargazer013. Also, as I haven't really read/watched LotR in like forever, I am sorry if this is like OOC massive...Sorry *bows***

* * *

He had many times met the woman he was now staring down at. Her blue eyes so wise, though her face was so young. They seemed to ensure one by their soul. But the sage advice she gave as respected, even sought after by not just Elrond, but all the elder elves, Galadriel herself had come once to talk to the woman.

"You have much on your mind, young king."

At the sound of her gentle voice, he started from his thoughts. He was looking down at the petite woman who was just barely taller than a hobbit, in his opinion — bringing a small smile to his lips at the thought. Though she narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know she knew where his thoughts had wandered again. It had been a bit of a joke between the two of them when he came to visit. The first time he found out that this little woman could hit harder than some of the men he'd fought with.

"Well, you going to talk? Or just stand there gathering wool between your ears, Aragorn?"

Lifting an eyebrow and looking down at the woman, he snorted at her. She was goading him, and they both knew it. He did have a purpose for being here. He did need to talk. A decision had been reached, and he'd be leaving. His talk with Arwen was still heavy on his mind.

"Lady, I am sure you are already aware of what was decided about the right," He said slowly.

The way she frowned as she closed her eyes and shook her head was telling. Her very person was radiating pain and sadness. She was a strange being, having descended like a star from the heavens hundreds of years ago. A creature of purity and a healer that none could match. But she was pleasant and straightforward to be around. Her beauty was almost on par with the Elves themselves, though she was but a simple human. Or appeared to be.

"So, my lady, what do you think?" he asked.

It was silent for a while before she sighed and fell to the ground, crossing her legs in a very unlady-like manner. Something he had always found rather odd.

"This is something that will come to pass. The journey will be dangerous; Loyalties will be tested, young king. And when it is all said and done, things, hopefully, will be set right in the world," was her answer. "But I have a feeling that is not what you want to talk about Aragorn, son of Arathorn II."

He frowned at her using his full name. He didn't like it. But it is what told him she was very serious. That dodging the topic he wanted to talk about was no longer an option. It was the one thing about her that he found endearing and downright annoying. Hobbits eating habits were more easily dealt with.

"Arwen," he started only to pause, "She said... she would not diminish to the east. That she would give up... her immortality to be with me."

At the soft chuckle from the woman at his feet, Aragorn looked down at her. He was seeing a forlorn look on her face. Her eyes were glazed as she thought about her past. He knew that she never left the area of the lake, and over the centuries had many approached her with the offer of marriage. But her heart was closed off. And that was a topic that was never talked about.

"You know, it is called love for a reason. Accept her light. Let it push your darkness away, young king," she said softly, her voice longing. "Because it is written in the stars."

At that, Aragorn nodded his head and turned to return to the house of Elrond. They were leaving first thing in the morning. And he had to talk to Arwen. There was an answer he had to give his lady fair.

_**THE END!**_


	32. Ch 30 Not what I Expected

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own Lord of the Rings that right belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Author's Note: Requested by Stargazer013. Please forgive me if there is a lot of OOC for Legolas, as I have not read/watched LotR in a long time.**

* * *

He watched as his ship washed up on the sandy shores. His eyes were roaming all around, taking in the beauty of the nature that thrived here. Peace settling into his soul as if he had finally come home, causing a smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. Though movement at the edge of the forest had his eyes observing. Only to look surprised when he saw a short, dark-haired human girl, or rather woman, making her way towards him.

She looked ethereal. Skin a pale contrast to those long raven-colored locks. As she drew ever closer, Legolas was able to make out much more detail. Apert button nose sat in the center of a heart-shaped face, below the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, as pink lips were lifted in a warm, inviting smile. She was short, agile, and her clothes positively accentuated her curves. There was no mistaking that this human woman was beautiful beyond the usual standards.

But it struck him as odd that a human would be in the lands where the elves had come to rest. This shouldn't be possible. So, jumping down from the bow of his ship, landing with skill and grace to the sandy shore, he waited for the strange woman to reach him. When he did, he was taken aback by the amount of pure power that rolled off of her person — seeing faint specks of lilac in the depths of her sapphire colored eyes.

"Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil, to the undying lands," she said in a sweet voice.

He could sense no deceit from the woman, as she looked up at him with patience, wisdom, understanding, and amusement in those dark depths. He was unable to discern anything about her other than she held a power that was unheard of for humans, even those like Gandalf. It was astounding. That and it was so gentle, like a blanket warmed by the fire on a cold winter's night.

"You are confused, young elf," she said, that amusement in her eyes showing in her voice.

This had him standing up straighter and looking down at her. He was a bit offended that she, a human called him young and an elf. It was one thing to hear a dwarf calling him or others of his race and elf. But humans didn't do it. They were a young species and had no right. He was close to five thousand years old.

"Do not get angry with him. I am not a human any longer. I have lived more millennia than you have lived. Now come Legolas, your friends and father are waiting for your arrival," she said, her voice losing that sweet quality to show her irritation at his reaction.

Feeling thoroughly chastised by her, Legolas followed her. The thought of seeing the others, Frodo included, had him excited. His steps were sure as he walked at first besides the woman who remained quiet and aloof, letting him know she was not pleased with him. Then beside her when she didn't show any signs of further irritation with him. The walk was not long, for as soon as they entered the forest, a mist covered the ground, and he felt the natural magic of nature itself wrap around them.

When it faded, he was standing in a large clearing of white willow looking at a sizeable elven city. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Like Mirkwood in its prime. It was lit up with fairy lanterns, and the sound of a song was coming from within in its center, which had Legolas moving forward without his knowledge. He knew these songs. They were sung at his father's and grandfather's court when he was but a child.

The moment he made it to the center of the city, Legolas stopped and looked. It was a massive celebration with a feast to match. And all of his friends were there sitting at a table and looking at him. Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, and Galadriel... the look on their faces was amused as they let their gazes move from him to beside him. Reminding him, he was not alone. So, slowly, he turned his head to look down at the petite woman, who had a warm, almost loving smile on her lips.

"Welcome Legolas, to the Undying Lands," Elrond spoke up, lifting a mug to him. "I hope you enjoyed the company of the Goddess. It is an honor to have her be your escort."

At his words, Legolas went still, head snapping up, eyes wide as he looked at the Elder of Rivendell. Who just seemed to chuckle at what a sight he made.

"Please, Elrond, do not tease the child," the woman, no goddess at his side, said. Her voice was sounding amused once more. "I met you all at the shore as well, so there is no real honor in my escort. These are my lands."

Swallowing thickly, he looked back down to see her blue gaze on him, openly smiling at him. She had stayed silent to get back at him. To tease him. And he was no fool. He had been raised right at the courts of his father.

"Forgive me, Goddess," he said, giving a small bow at the waist.

When she just clicked her tongue and waved a hand at him, he was shocked. Her eyes communicated to him that she had already forgiven him. And that she didn't appreciate such formality. She was giving him pause. The idea he had of gods was blown away by this woman by his side. She was anything but high maintenance, snooty, you-shall-worship-me, God.

"Come Legolas, let us eat, drink, and party at meeting old friends again. And then... I want to see you get out there and shake your rear as you dance," she quipped. The last was command at his expense.

Again he went still in shock as those around him burst out in laughter as the woman made her way to the table where everyone sat. This was not what he had expected when he had set out for the Undying Lands. And he was now very intrigued by the Goddess of these lands.

_**THE END!**_


	33. Ch 31 Confession of PI Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling; nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

He stood there at the gate of his family's burrow. Blue eyes were looking at the home he'd grown up in — a lot of good and some bad memories flashed through his mind. Today marked a full year since the end of the war. And the loss of many good wizards and witches.

"Percy?"

At the sound of his name, he jerked, being startled from his thoughts, memories, and looking down at his companion, giving them a small shake of his head. Only to earn a skeptical eyebrow-raising up.

"Shall we?" He asked, his voice cracking and showing how nervous he was.

The soft chuckle was all the answer he needed as he offered his arm. A small smile curling the corners of his mouth when a pale, petite hand clasped it. And then they were walking to the burrows' front door. As they drew near, the sounds of the rest of the family bustling about could be heard clearly. And just last Sunday he'd been here having brunch with his family. His visit a surprise. But there'd been a purpose to that visit.

"You do not have to be nervous, Percy," his companion commented.

At their words, he chuckled. They were right. So, with a deep calming breath, he reached out and opened the front door, stepping aside to allow his companion to enter first. Proprietary dictated he should. Once inside, the door shut, Percy took both their coats and hung them. Then once more offering his arm. Enjoying the playful rolling of blue eyes as it was made. Then he was leading them to the kitchen where he could hear Bill talking about possible new security measures at Gringotts. Something that was sorely needed, as proven by Harry, his brother Ronald, and Hermione.

Pausing at the entrance to the kitchen, Percy cleared his throat. Instantly it was silent, all eyes on him and his companion. He could feel his ears burning under the weight of their stares. But it was the comforting squeeze on his arm that made him walk forward to the two empty seats between his dad and Charlie.

Once he had his guests seated, as well as himself, Percy took a deep calming breath. He was repeating the mantra that had helped him over the last year in the back of his mind.

"Mum, Dad, everyone, this is my acquaintance I asked last Sunday to bring. Miss Kagome Higurashi," he said, aware that a smile graced his face as he said her name. "Kagome, this is my family."

Silence reigned for a full minute. His blue eyes were darting around the table, taking in their reactions. Since last Sunday, when he had requested to bring a guest for today, the anniversary brunch of burying his younger brother, Fred. Explaining a smidge of whey before George had spoken up, stating he was curious and okay with it though Percy had taken great care not to give away Kagomes identity or gender.

"Percy... this is... your acquaintance... who... has helped you... over the last year?" His father asked him, his shock and hesitation very clear.

Understanding his dad's reaction, Percy just nodded his head yes and causing his father's eyes to go impossibly wide in his face. He had figured his father and two older brothers would know who Kagome was.

"So, care to tell us how you know Lady Higurashi? The Asian Branch Minister of Magic?" Bill asked.

A sweet laughter filled the air. Making the tension that was seeping from Percy's body vanishes while all attention was focused on the raven-haired woman sitting next to him.

"Through work, originally. Percy is the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. So, it should not be too surprising we've met," Kagome said, her voice soft, though slightly reprimanding.

Her slight chastisement had Bill flushing, while Fleur looked a bit crossly at Kagome. Whom Percy noticed ignored her.

"Yes, we are aware of his promotion to such a position. But how exactly did it cause you two meet?" His mum asked.

Percy knew that shrewd and assessing look in his mother's eyes. She was gauging Kagome. Trying to figure what Kagome's interest in him was. It had him feeling both warmth and cold in his chest.

"I think Percy should tell that story," Kagome replied, giving another laugh. This one clearly due to amusement.

As all eyes focused back on him again, Percy felt his throat constrict. There was only curiosity in all of their gazes. No, condemnation, or anger towards him.

With a cough to clear his throat, Percy launched into their story, "After the war, when things started to settle, and Shacklebolt made me the head of my department, I took the time to go through all the paperwork that was archived. Realizing that a lot of the floo network and the port key were in need to be updated. So, I drew up a proposal for that, adding that we should try to make traveling to other countries easier as well."

Stopping to take a breath, calming his nerves, Percy continued, "Shacklebolt approved of my idea and tasked me with pitching it to the various countries Ministry Leaders. And when I go to the Asian Branch... Well, let's just say even with all my research on it and its customs, I was sorely unprepared."

At recollecting his first impression nine months ago, Percy shook his head. He'd seen a lot of unique oddities that day.

"It took me a while to get where I had to meet their Minister. As I waited, I went over the proposal when someone sat next to me and decided to start a conversation. Much to my annoyance. As you all know how I am," he said, his voice dropping to a soft mutter.

They knowing looks he got at his statement had him briefly looking at the table. A slight nudge to his left knee from Kagome had him sighing and taking a glance at her. Seeing her deep blue eyes shine with her support of him doing this. All apart of what she called the healing process.

"Percy?"

He was blinking owlishly at the sound of his mum's calling his name. He couldn't help the flush spreading across his face and clearing his throat again, as several soft chuckles came from around the table: even Kagome, the traitor.

"Anyways, after some small talk. I was called in for my appointment. And that is where I finally looked at my... at the time... unwanted conversation partner, Kagome," he said, feeling his cheeks heat further. "Being polite as mum taught me, I bid her ado and entered the office where I saw a... uniquely colored man sitting on the couch, ignoring me. Even as I thought he was looking at me with a cold and piercing, golden gaze."

Trailing off, Percy looked at his elder brother and dad and seeing their understanding on their faces. Both knew of Kagome and her _guard dog_, in a rather literal sense. The human-made you feel as if you breathed wrong, you'd die by his hand.

With a deep breath, he continued his tale, "After more than a few awkward minutes the man spoke, his voice showing how annoyed he was baffling me. Until it dawned on me, it was not myself; he was speaking to. As a soft, feminine sigh came from directly behind me... Causing me to go rigid where I stood not long after I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my face as my jaw dropped. Because they're walking past me to the empty desk was... Kagome. A mischievous smile on her face as I felt the blood drain from my face."

Several sets of eyes went wide because they all knew him. How blunt to the point of rudeness he could be. And he had been in his answers to the questions. He was wanting to dissuade Kagome from talking to him.

As a throat laugh came from Kagome before she spoke, "I had heard that all British people were polite. I was shocked at how... harsh and sharp his replies were. It was a nice change of pace. And I decided not to tell him who I was. Besides my position, it is not every day; someone is honest with me. They rather play pointless word games, flatter me to earn my favor. It is disgusting, and I hate it."

Percy was sure he'd be permanently red from his embarrassment. Though seeing the amused looks from his family members was not helping at all.

"So... essentially, you were playing a prank of Perfect Percy?" George asked.

Instantly his body went stiff at the nickname. Percy dropped his head down to hide how it hurt. Since he knew he was anything but perfect. That perfection was an ideology that was just a pipe dream.

"Yes, I was," Kagome said. "And I think you should think before you speak. Words are the cruelest weapon we have. They are said without thought and with good intentions most times. But they cut the deepest, and leave the least visible scars."

At her words, Percy nudged her with his knee showing his gratitude and looking at her from the corner of his eye. Only to see a pointed and telling look in her ocean blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

Lifting his head and stealing his nerves, Percy gave the reply, "I do not like being called perfect. I am the furthest thing from it, for I've come to know that I have many failings and faults, George. And being called that makes me... feel like... shite in all honesty."

His words got a massive reaction from everyone at the table. There was confusion, anger, sadness, and worry flashing across all their faces. It had him wanting to put his walls he had spent the last year tearing down.

"Why, Percy?" his mum asked.

Turning his head to look his mother dead in the eye as he felt Kagome's arm brush against his subtly. Comforting him and fortifying him with courage and confidence.

"This last year has seen a lot of changes in both the wizarding world and in the lives of the people. And we all bear scars because of the war. I still have nightmares of Fred dying in my arms from that explosion. Every day after the funeral, when it finally sunk in, he was dead and not going to return, depression hit me hard," He said, hearing the slight quiver in his voice.

Swallowing Percy pushed on, not breaking eye contact with his mum, "Soon, my thoughts went from how and why it should have been me, not Fred. That everyone would be happier, better off if I had died instead. Because I had been an egotistical, pompous prat, disowning my family for my pride and gain. That I've never fit in and was constantly made aware of it by all the teasing comments, I bore them in silence, trying to find out how and why I was even born to this family while trying to make you all proud and failing."

His head hung down again as he finished speaking. The silence was telling. Keeping his gaze on his still empty plate, he just waited for the blowout. Kagome was the only thing keeping him right there. Since he could feel that odd tingling that indicated she bound his magic from him.

And as the silence dragged on for a few more minutes more before Charlie spoke up for the first time. "While I agree with how you acted and was mad at you for making mum cry over your choices. You are your own man, my brother. I love you no matter what, Perce. And I can say I'd be just as devastated if you'd died."

Percy heard the hard edge in Charlie's voice. A soft murmuring an agreement had him raising his head in complete disbelief. Of course, there was still anger present, but it was different now. It was for what he said, how he had felt.

"You've had that bottled up for a long time. Never talked about it. And we too are at fault for not noticing and bringing it up either," His dad said. "But Percy Ignatius Weasley, I never want to hear those rotten words from your mouth again. Never have your mum, or I thought we'd rather have you dead. Do you understand me?"

The sharp reprimand from his usually passive, hands-off, docile dad was a cold bucket of water to the face. Slowly he nodded his head in understanding. He was earning a broad smile from his dad, who was holding his mum close. Her face was crestfallen and shame-filled.

"Mum?" he asked.

"I... Percy, I... am sorry," she said softly.

He did not need her to elaborate. So, he just nodded again. He was seeing her face relaxed as she looked past him to Kagome, no doubt. Curiosity in her gaze as she looked back at him. The question not spoken, but he understood. He had asked to bring an acquaintance who'd helped him be who he was. And he felt himself smile.

"I guess I should... elaborate more on what I said last Sunday for those that were not here," he chuckled. "I told Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, and mum. I wanted to bring acquaintance who's helped me throughout this last year. Of course, it's Miss Higurashi. If not for her, I've no idea where or what I'd be doing, or even alive, in all honesty."

The sudden pain in his arm had Percy yelping aloud, as his family openly chuckled at his discomfort. He was shooting a quick glare at Kagome. Who returned it in like kind.

"Anyways," He groused, rubbing at that now sore spot on his arm. " When I was there to discuss updating the port keys and give my proposal on long distant flooing, I did not expect to have her agree. I thought it'd take 3 of the four days I'd been given."

Again he glanced at Kagome. Who just looked innocently at him. IT was rather comical how quickly she shifted emotions and wore them so openly.

"What I'd been pushing for change and updating. You gave me the leverage we needed. The only problem was the differences in how our magic works," She snipped primly.

Letting out an overly dramatic sigh and rolling his eyes at her. Something a year ago, Percy would never do. He looked back at his family, noting they all were trying not to laugh as they smiled. Not quite sure what was so amusing to them, he pushed it from his mind.

"I messaged Shacklebolt and was told to stay for the rest of the time allotted to me. This gave my mind time to sink further into... those thoughts," He said.

A soft sigh from next to him before Kagome spoke up, "I found him during one of those deep in thought moments. And remarked upon it."

Groaning, Percy lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. "Yes, you did. Out of nowhere telling me, I was not honoring the person I was thinking about by wishing for my death in his stead and leaving me stunned and very confused. Hence me asking if you were a legilimens," Percy stated.

A chuckle from Kagome before she punched his arm again, extra hard. Causing him to pretend to be wounded for it.

"Yeah, well, like I'd know what that was, baka gaki!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes back at him.

"True. After explaining it to Kagome, she just laughed at my expense for about twenty minutes. When she finally contained herself, she lectured me about how she knew what I was thinking. Before telling me to get over myself and move forward, with the same blunt politeness, I had previously addressed her with." Percy said, smiling widely.

A partially smothered snort had him looking down at the tiny raven-haired woman.

"Being you, you asked in such an imperious manner how you should go about that. Not expecting me to answer you either, Mister Weasley," she replied, laughing, not even trying to hide her amusement.

Unaware of the looks he was receiving for his open banter with Kagome, as well as his mirth, being showed unrestrained, Percy gave his companion a mock look of wounded pride. He was making her laugh harder.

"You are right. Though the way you switched gears as you gave me your response in a no-nonsense manner, I'd never associate with you, "he said, chuckling and shaking his head. "And I quote, 'Accept I cannot change the past and move forward, forgive myself, and accept the forgiveness of those I hold dear.'"

The way he saw Kagome nod her head sagely at him repeating his advice. All while trying and failing to maintain a serious face. It was amusing to watch as her lips kept twitching, and her eyes sparkled, indicating she knew she was failing. A polite cough drew Percy's back to the present. She was reminding him that he wasn't alone with Kagome. And at seeing the looks on his family's faces, he felt a new wave of heat flush his face and ear tips.

"So, how much of... Miss Higurashi's advice have you completed, Percy?" His mum asked.

He was feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Percy raised a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat as he tried to collect himself. He gave a small smile to his parents after lowering his hand once he felt centered enough.

"Well, that is why I asked to bring Kagome. I've done it all but the acceptance forgiveness from those I hold dear. It took a year or so. And it was only proper to introduce everyone," He stated. "Because you are my family, my reason to live."

At his words, he saw the shock expressed openly on every member of his family's faces. Then how it morphed into pride and happiness. And all it took was a stubborn, nosey, foreign Head Minister to get him to this point.

They stood just in front of his flats fireplace. A comfortable silence was hanging between them. Each with their thoughts. Both visually content with all that had happened earlier in the day.

"Miss Kagome, I knew that my dad and eldest brother would know who you were. But Charlie... he...knows... you are exactly. It was a bit of a surprise, actually," Percy said, not voicing his question of how.

A soft laugh before he was rubbing his arm again. Sure it was bruised. And amazed at the strength such a small, petite woman could have.

"I met him just after the Triwizard cup at Hogwarts. A visit to Romania. It involved a pissy dragoness, a lot of fire, and me putting up a shield to protect not only me but your brother and his group,``she replied. "On instinct alone, no less."

Humming in response, Percy let his mind analyze what he was told. Not many knew that Kagome was a Miko. A very powerful and old one at that. It was a very well kept secret. And Percy knew that Charlie would keep it safe. So, as the silence continued to settle over them. Only Percy felt as if a heavyweight settled on his shoulders. She was making a nervous twinge crawl through his veins, followed by the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just to be confirmed when Kagome spoke again.

"Percy, I need to talk to you about... something serious."

_**THE END!**_


	34. Ch 32 Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the song used; that right belongs to Hilary Duff.**

**Author's Note: This is the very first Sess/Kag for this collection of drabbles. And is based on Hilary Duff's song: Stranger. Also, is a gift fic for the Amazing BrandPandyxxx.**

* * *

She looked around the large room, making sure with a critical eye, nothing was amiss. A smile plastered on her face, giving an occasional nod of the head to a guest or two. This was her duty as a wife, his wife. Though to her, after ten years, all the happy illusions were gone, and it was just a title now.

"Care to tell me why I have no grand-pups, Miko?"

She was stiffening at the cold, harsh voice behind her, mentally wishing the woman away and turning in place to look at the speaker, smile still in place. Blue met gold in a clash of wills and unspoken words. Eventually, Kagome sighed, fed up with the charade. And though she'd been cautious about her blunt honesty. She was just not able to pretend. Her mate, perfect in the eyes in public. Though his eyes, when they were alone, showed no kindness.

"Than I suggest you talk to your son," she said in a very firm voice.

It pleased her to see the slight widening of those golden eyes. Knowing a verbal onslaught was coming. Kagome gave a polite nod to excuse herself and walked away. Not a single doubt in her mind that his mother would go to him and demand he take her to task. Frankly, she had always thought the Lady of the House of the Moon was a spoiled bitch. Figuratively and literally.

With a soft-spoken word, she saw the last guest off. The previous hour had been near unbearable. Her _mate_ had used their mating mark to let her know he was angry at her. Of course, it was her fault for being rude to his mother. So, allowing a soft sigh to escape her painted lips, Kagome gave the servants directions and went to find her mate.

It was not hard to find him. He was always in his study. Work was always first. But that was fine because he was always fair with his work and employees. Never her, no. She was pretty sure he thought of her as an inconvenient burden the Kami's forced upon him.

"Do not just stand in the hall. Get in here, Kagome,``he growled, commanding her through the door.

Steeling herself already knowing his mother was in there too. Reaching out, she opened the heavy door and entered, shutting it quietly behind her as her eyes were held captive by his amber orbs. She openly ignored his mother, who lashed out at her with her demonic aura. It was a struggle, but Kagome didn't let her power rise to strike back. But she pictured how sweet it would be to do so and see the look and pain on that woman's face.

"Well, what do you have to say for being rude to my mother, wife," he snapped at her.

Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from snarling at him. He only used that word when they had company. To her, it was an insult and a lie like their marriage or rather mating.

"I was not rude. I just answered your mother's question, Sesshomaru. And very honestly," she replied. "It is not my fault; she did not like the answer."

The soft gasp from his mother, as he narrowed his eyes at her had her fighting to keep her heart from beating faster. She just openly slighted them both. And that burning in her mating mark was now a searing pain. Yet she would not submit to him. She chose to defy him by using his name.

"Than explain how it is this Sesshomaru's fault, wife," he demanded. His voice that deadly calm before the storm.

But his words brought a smile to her lips: a genuine one that made her smile look feral, defiant visage.

"Because, Sesshomaru, I cannot fuck myself and get pregnant. Last I checked that required two people, and I've always been more than willing," she quipped, mocking him while being crude. "But after ten years, it has become clear since you've only bedded me a handful of times since our mating that I am not what stimulates your desire. Thus you are at fault for not wanting to sire a pup on me. Even if I am immortal, and it would be a pure demon."

Seeing red bleed into his eyes, Kagome hoped he'd attack her. Draw blood in an attempt to make her submit as he punished her. Even try to kill her. They were nothing more than strangers, after all.

"Who are you? What have you done with my mate?" He asked of her.

She just laughed. Seeing Sesshomaru shocked was refreshing. His confusion was bittersweet. And from the way his mother's demonic power was being held close to her person. she had their undivided attention.

"Oh, I am still... your mate. I did my best to always be what you wanted me to be when you wanted me to be it. A good, attentive mate. The perfect wife in the fucking public and your family's eyes. And got nothing for it but your contempt," She stated in a calm, sugary voice. "Everyone has a limit. I have reached mine. Go find some demoness to bear you a pup. We are nothing but estranged acquaintances. And I refuse to allow a person I barely know into my bed. A bed my supposed mate hardly frequents. Since I am not a common whore... no, that is wrong. A slut would be more accurate as I don't get paid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am tired and wish to retire to _my_ bed, _alone_, for the night."

With that, she swept out of the room. Her heart was feeling lighter, though she was sad. Mating was for life; there was no such thing as divorce. And she strengthened the wall between them. A wall that he had wanted. If he thought she didn't have a limit to her patience, acceptance, and compassion to forgive, he was sorely wrong. Her heart had suffered because of his brother and now him. There was no room left in it for her to love. This lie would continue until he grew old and passed or attempted to kill her. He is causing the gods to intervene.

_**The End!**_


	35. Ch 33 The Moment Reality Checks Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: This is the first of two gift fics inspired by none other than GemNika, who got me back into Bleach.**

* * *

Ryuken walked down the side street. The chill in the air told him that Fall was in full swing. Not that he minded one bit. At the current moment, his thoughts were instead occupied. And by something, his son told him earlier in the evening after both had gotten home from their shifts at Karakura Hospital. And the only reason he'd asked his son, Uryuu, what was wrong because in the last week his demeanor had shifted rapidly.

Not an idiot, nor overly cruel and mean as Uryuu had believed ten years ago, Ryuken did care. Over the last six months, he'd seen a gradual shift in the boy. Towards the better no less. And figured he had finally found a woman. But after asking his question and getting the answer, one he had not expected, it had left Ryuken thinking over the last six years because he was loosely acquainted with this particular female.

His son had gone and run what was called the Higurashi Gauntlet. The petite female was a rather simple, yet very complex enigma. His encounters with the girl were either at one end of the spectrum or the other. And that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what was being consistently said about the girl. No woman. Even if she didn't look all of her twenty-five years, due to height and the fact she never seemed to age, one Higurashi, Kagome was a topic he didn't take much notice of after their second meeting. During which she had flat out told him that if he couldn't ask her personally about her past, then he was not worth her time. She was angered him to the point he chose to ignore the damn girl.

Shaking his head, Ryuken looked up at the dark, partially cloudy sky. His mind recalling that first meeting. He'd thought she was some teenager that had slipped into his Hospital on a damned dare to steal a Doctor's Coat. When he had spotted her, swimming in the white coat, he had immediately confronted her. That had also been the day he had returned from a two-week conference in Tokyo and had to speak about medical advancements in the heart surgery field, one of his few specialties. Spacing that the Hospital was getting a bunch of Med students in for their residency.

He was smiling as he recalled spinning the girl around, instantly lecturing her about the importance of respecting the sanctity of the Hospital. He was watching as her deep blue eyes narrowed and flashed in anger — the way her face colored as she got angry. But even then, he didn't give her a second to slip a word in, though it was undeniable that she wanted to, as he began to propel her towards the exit. Only to have one of his senior Doctors call out, and the damn girl jerk from his grasp to look at the man. Who looked shocked at what he saw, before smartly smothering a bark of laughter, as he explained that Kagome was one of the Resident Medical Students assigned to Karakura Hospital.

This had put him on a path to find out how a child got placed at 'his' Hospital, who only accepted the best and brightest of aspiring Medical Students. Hell, his son was only in his 2nd year of medical school at twenty-one. And this girl was nineteen. Hence the second meeting when she'd found out that he'd been looking into her background. And if he had thought she'd been furious that for the first time, he was wrong.

He was pulling his train of thoughts back to where it had begun. Ryuken was still amazed that after six months of _courting_, or trying to, Uryuu had been bluntly refused. And the reason the girl gave had shocked even him. She had essentially told his son that she wanted a man, not a boy stuck in the shadow of someone he could never hope to achieve to be. Which had him wondering if the girl was just not into men, as over half of his male staff had been denied, including some of those that sat on the Directors Board with him. One of whom had been married, soliciting a sexual relationship with a younger doctor who was going for their mastery. Of course, he had put the man on suspension without pay for a month. Ryuken would not tolerate that shit in his Hospital.

Stopping outside of a small, tucked away little tavern, he was not surprised that his feet had led him there. It was not anywhere near where he lived. It was on the poorer side of Karakura Town. And it was a place he came just to relax and hide from the world. Sort out all kinds of issues that he had to deal with though that was not often. Letting a small smile pulled the corners of his lips, Ryuken pushed the door open and entered the establishment, which was reasonably quiet this early in the night, playing soft jazz in the background. The best part was that it wasn't smoke-filled. This was one of the few bars that didn't allow smoking at all inside.

As he stepped further into the bar, Ryuken felt his eyes widen as he scanned the place to see which of the regular patrons he knew were there. Only to spot a familiar petite woman sitting at the bar with a large bottle of brandy and a half-filled sniffer. The way she shook her head as soft laughter he had come to recognize over the years floated on the air. He had not expected to see her here of all places.

Becoming cautious, though curious, Ryuken walked up to the bar and sat on the stool next to her. Not looking at her directly, he ordered his usual. Though he heard the soft, defeated sigh that came from next to him, he looked over at Kagome to see that she ran her finger around the lip of the Brandy Snifter. Eliciting a soft, yet high pitch sound. It was almost melancholy, yet eerie in its way.

"Good evening," he said, trying to be polite as the smile that had just been on her face was now gone.

"Director," was all he got in response.

He is choosing to be quiet since his drink arrived, a nice solid scotch on the rocks. Ryuken sipped on it for a few minutes before looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to ask," she said, her voice soft. "I presume that you have already heard I rejected your son..."

Blinking twice before putting his glass down, Ryuken turned enough that he could look directly at her. His interest was piqued, just like it had been only after she had applied for permanency after completing her residency. A thing he had not expected her to do. Hell, he didn't even know that she wanted to specialize in Pediatrics Oncology. A field that was high stress and could break people easily. Most women didn't want to touch that field. But after he hired her, placing her in the pediatrics ward. He had had a late night that had him on edge.

He'd been in the room he'd made to hide spiritual pressure under the Hospital when something like spiritual pressure had spiked. It was not like a hollow, or even a soul reapers spiritual pressure. No, it was very gentle, soothing, and held a lot of sorrow. It was causing him to leave the room and explore the Hospital to find it. Because he knew that was not Quincy powers. It was something entirely else. And he traced it to a room in the Children's cancer ward. Where he heard a soft lullaby being sung. Entering it just as the Heart Monitor flatline, he saw Kagome sitting by the child's bed. The lullaby had stopped.

Standing there, he watched as she got up and unplugged the child from the machines before looking at him. He could see just how bright her eyes were with unshed tears. But it was what she did that shocked him. She pulled out her cell phone, the child's parents, informing them that the child had finally passed. Then when she tried to walk past him, Ryuken had stopped her and asked her what she was going to do. Where she promptly informed him that she had to make arrangements and greet the parents when they got there.

It was during this time that a single tear had spilled down her cheek as she set her lips in a firm, resolute line and pulled away from him. And all he had done was watch as she walked to the door, called out to the nurses to get things prepped, before looking back at him and told him bluntly that she would study, learn more so that she had a better chance to keep this from happening in the future, though he doubted that she would ever win the war with the insidious disease. And she had done what she had said for the past four years.

"I want to know why, from you, Kagome," he asked, pulling his mind back to the present.

The small smile that curled her lips as she spoke, "You are his father. And though you act like a cold, distant asshole to him, it is obvious you care greatly for your son. But I don't want the boy, and I want the man. And even if he were to pull out from your shadow, he is too much of a passive. I want an aggressive male who is assertive and knows exactly what he wants and how to get it."

Her bluntness had him just staring at her as if he had never seen her before. She was something else like everyone claimed. He had seen her be sweet and polite and have been on the receiving end of her fury. But now, she was just bordering on rude. But he couldn't get his mind to wrap around the fact that at twenty-five, she knew exactly what she wanted. And he knew for a fact that several of those that had approached her to fit that description. Cluing him in on the fact that there was the possibility that she had someone she liked.

"So, correct me if I am wrong, but you have turned down half of my male staff, I am sure a few females, and my son. Do you have someone that you at least like?" he asked, not caring if he was blunt like she was.

The way her eyes widened before she threw her head back and laughed loudly in amusement. She was giving him a good view of just how flushed her face was from drinking. When she finally got control of herself, he saw that she was looking at him with a mix of seriousness and sadness of all things.

"Yeah, I do. But I won't even broach that topic," Kagome muttered. "The bastard does funny things to me all the time when he is near. And I am sure he wouldn't even look at me for more than the second it'd take for him to dismiss my ass."

This had Ryuken just staring at her before he spoke, "And why do you think that?"

His words had Kagome's eyes darkening until they were almost midnight blue. They were bordering on black. Her mouth was turning downwards into a frown.

"I like my job. The man is not just my Senior Doctor and advisor; he is also on the board, Director Ishida. And that means it's a huge no-no, to begin with. And if I did want to pursue it, I'd have to give up my position in the Hospital for that. And like I said, he'd just dismiss me anyways. So, I prefer to stay single. I have my fingers and porn. And if I get bored of those, Sir, I can always use a Battery Operated Boyfriend. Since there are no emotional strings attached," she said, her voice cold, almost devoid of any emotions.

There was nothing he could say to that. As she just also over shared personal details of her life, he decided not to continue that line of questions. Though he watched as she took a silver sharpie from her purse and wrote her name on the half-empty Brandy Bottle before shoving it and some Yen, she pulled out of nowhere at the barkeep. Then she was standing up and walking out the door; shoulders slumped as if she was a kicked puppy.

Once she was gone, Ryuken couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something wrong, crossed some invisible line in the sand. There was no mistaking that she was in pain from explaining that to him. The girl was always so full of smiles and cheer while at work. That one would never think that she hid some kind of pain and longing beneath it.

"You know, you are an asshole sometimes, Ryuken."

Glancing up from his drink, he looked at the barkeep, Susan was his name, as he took the bottle and put it behind the counter. This had him narrowing his eyes at the man.

"You know who she likes. Don't you?" he asked.

The slow nod of the man's head as he glared back at him. It was a look that said he was not going to tell him who it was.

"She gave more than enough clues for you to figure it out," Susan grumped at him.

And Ryuken knew she had as well. But he couldn't seem to get an idea. There was roughly 12 on his director's board. Minus him, the one that had already been burned, and the two females, it narrowed it down to eight. Another two were married, so that narrowed it further down to six. And he knew that one of his Directors made his preference in men very clear, that left five men total. All who were a lot older than Kagome. Could be very aggressive and assertive over what they wanted. But he couldn't see her being into any of them.

"You are overthinking it. Didn't you listen to how the girl worded what she said and watch her while she spoke?" Susan asked.

Feeling annoyed at this, Ryuken pulled out the Yen for his drink. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he was missing an important clue. A clue so obvious he'd be obsessing over this for a long while to come. Because he loved a good puzzle and a challenge all rolled into one.

It had been months since he'd talked to Kagome in the bar. And when he saw her about the Hospital when he made his rounds, she either ignored him until he asked her something of importance pertaining to what she was doing or working on. Or made her self-scarce using his Hospital against himself. It was almost as if she knew he was coming at times. But now, he stood in a back corner of the rented space for the annual New Years' Eve Party he threw for his staff. His eyes tracked her around the room.

He'd been pleasantly shocked to see her arrive in a traditional winter Yukata that complimented her coloring perfectly. And the sight of her hair hanging down her back in blue-black waves accentuated her face and the peach of the Yukata perfectly. She was drawing attention to her expressive blue eyes. While only using minimal makeup to highlight the rest of her face, further drawing attention to her eyes. And it disturbed him in the last few months that he had come to watch her. Study her. Learn about her. He admitted to himself that he had an obsession with the woman.

So, the moment he saw her snag an unopened bottle of the blackberry wine before slipping from the room, he narrowed his eyes and followed her. She was acting oddly out of character. Though he was glad it was not hard to follow her, as she only went to the end of the hall, pushed the door to the stairwell open and walked right on through. It was causing him to frown as he paused, waiting for the door to shut. And to allow the small dizzy spell from too many glasses of wine to pass. Which he had not realized he had drunk while watching her flit about the party.

Once he was fine, Ryuken entered the emergency stairwell and heard the sound of a door closing above him. Meaning she had gone to the roof. Not rushing, he made his way up the stairs, opened the door, and stepped out onto the hotel's rooftop. Where he heard the sound of singing again. Instantly he recognized the lullaby. Turning his head as he moved away from the door, Ryuken spotted Kagome, leaning against the railing with her back as she just stared up at the oddly clear night sky.

He was deciding to wait since she didn't seem to be acting suicidal. Ryuken just listened to the song. Though once it was done, he found he was staring into a pair of glazed blue eyes. The small smile he saw twitching at the corners of her lips had him feeling like he might want to run.

"Oh, Director, in a bit, it will be another new year!?" she more asked than anything else. "I didn't get you a Christmas gift, cause well... wouldn't know what to get you? New archery bow? hahaha"

As she spoke, he could hear the pain and loneliness threaded through her voice. There was no slurring of words, and her face was not flushed from the alcohol. He could tell the difference easily. Her face was flushed from the biting cold. But the fact that she was talking about Christmas struck him as odd. And reminded him that yes, she didn't get him a gift, but everyone else on staff had gotten one. Choosing to remain silent, he watched and waited for her to continue.

"I know... How about I answer one and only one question of your choice, no matter what it is? That is charitable and nice of me?" she chirped, pushing away from the railing and spinning in the snow that covered the rooftop.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryuken thought about it. There was only one question he wanted to be answered. Not that the answer would do anything but put out the fire of curiosity that made him slightly obsessed with the tiny woman. So, with a small nod of his head, he walked the short distance over to her. She had stopped spinning and was watching him. The look in her eyes said she knew which question he wanted, but would wait for him to ask.

He stopped an arms distance from her, tilting his head down to keep his gaze locked on her as he spoke, "I want to know who you like so much, but won't risk your job here for."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her gaze from his and looked at his chest.

"I figured that was what you would ask. That man... he is something else, even now. I don't like him, though; I love him. Like I previously stated, he does funny things to my body. Causes me to feel light-headed, my heart beats faster, and hell, I have started to carry a spare pair of panties because when he is near me, mine get soaked," she said, laughing lightly in amusement. "He is a real hardass and has rather high standards that he pushes on others. But that is because he cares and wants those under his care to succeed, be the best they can be. He holds himself to those standards as well."

As she rambled, Ryuken felt his alcohol flush cheeks heat up even more. What she was saying was just a bit too much. And it made him feel irritated. She was not answering the question but instead describing this person.

"I can say this for the man; he is highly intelligent. I completely respect him. I adore his opinions and theories. Hell, he is a looker. A bit exotic, though I question his fashion sense or the ties he seems to fancy," she quipped, tilting her head up at him, smirking. "And I know he knows all this but doesn't give two flying fucks, Sir. He seems untouchable and unattainable. I know he is a compassionate person. It shows in his work and how he manages things. Even his son."

When she trailed off, he had her gaze locked on his. Frowning, Ryuken narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and making her wrinkled her nose and pout at him.

"That is not answering my question, Miss Higurashi," he said in a soft, low voice.

His response was a snort as he watched her close the distance until she was practically brushing her body against his. Her arms were rising until her hands were cupping his cheeks. He could see a blush darkening her face under the pale light of the moon, giving her an ethereal quality. When she gently pulled his face downward, he allowed it to a point. What she said next was just a single word; _you_ had all the puzzle pieces in his mind clicking into place, forming a very clear picture.

It stunned him. And that was all it took for Kagome to pull him down those last few inches as he tried to collect himself. Her body was pressing against his as she kissed him. It was soft, hesitant. Only to hear his name slip from her lips in a husky voice, that had something in him breaking as she pulled away from him — causing him to react.

His body moved on its own, arms wrapping around her tiny frame, pulling her back to him as he slammed his mouth against hers. It was primal. A feeling he had never felt with either Misaki or his wife. And it was burning like wildfire through his veins. Ryuken prided himself on his self-control. And here he was acting like a horny little teenage boy. He had a few discreet lovers since his wife, Kanae, died. Not wanting to have his son think he didn't love his mother after she passed.

But none of those women did this to him. Albeit, it had been over a year since the last time he'd bedded one of his few lovers. A low moan of pleasure had him sliding his arms down until his hands cupped the back of Kagome's thighs and lifting her. All care about propriety flew out of his mind. The feeling of just holding and possessing the woman he was kissing remained. Though he knew that doing anything like that on a snow-covered roof would not be too comfortable.

Two people stood still and silent as they watched the scene play out before them. One was blushing and grinning like a mad person. The other was a mix of horror and embarrassment. When they'd followed after Kagome, they hadn't realized that Ryuken Ishida, Director of Karakura Hospital, had left before them. And neither had expected to see the confession that had taken place.

"I...I think we should leave...Eri..."

A soft, happy-sounding sigh was the only response. It is causing the person who spoke to look down at the short-haired woman with wide blue eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" Eri said.

"...Sorry, if I do not find my father making out with a woman that I had a thing for a few months ago," was the reply.

This had the woman looking up at one Uryuu Ishida. A knowing smile was brightening her face. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I have explained to you that Kagome is very picky about her men or males as she calls them. And that she has been seriously hurt in the past by one, Uryuu," Eri said her voice. "Besides, she liked you enough to introduce us. And I would hope that you're as happy as I am. Let them have their moment."

Uryuu flushed a bit darker as he refused to look back at his father and Kagome. "I am happy with you. You are perfect for me. But if this goes anywhere, Kagome will have to resign from the Hospital, and if my father is serious about a relationship with her."

The shocked, pained look that flashed across Eri's face as Uryuu gathered her to him and led her back to the door. He knew exactly how she felt. He had that same guilt building up. It took him only two days after her rejection to think and figure out what she had meant. She told him via wording why and who she wanted. It showed she trusted him with that knowledge while trying to encourage him to stand on his own and not in his father's shadow. Because she was right, he'd never be his father. He wanted the man to be happy.

Ryuken opened his eyes slowly. He was feeling a bit disorientated and more than hungover. Shifting, he felt the sheets rub against his skin. They were more coarse than what he owned. With a glance around, he realized that he was not in his bed at home, or even in a room at the hotel. No, he was in a rather small, homey looking studio apartment. And his brain was being a bit fuzzy, was unable to recall how he got there through his body felt oddly light and refreshed.

"hmmm."

The soft hum had him looking down at the mound of blankets covering his person. Watching as they shifted, revealing a head of wavy blue-black hair. Just as warm air puffed across his chest, he was forcing his mind to backtrack to the night before. The New Year's Eve party he threw for his staff at a nice hotel. He was leaving the party to follow a petite woman who had hair very much like the person snuggled against him — asking a question, getting a rather long drawn out answer, before being told and kissed.

Instinctively his body tensed. He was causing the arm that the head was resting on to tighten around the silky smooth skin and press very defined feminine curves into his side, as another small hum came from the person. Who just shifted a leg over his and pulled themselves up onto his chest. He could tell from how skin brushed against skin that both of them were very naked. Ryuken closed his eyes and made his body relax. Not that it was that hard, not with the soft warmth of the woman molding to him.

He recalled that after the fireworks went off, while he was still kissing and holding Kagome's body up against his, they'd somehow made it to the stairwell. Where they'd finally broke the kiss and with a look agreed that they both wanted to get out of there. Staying in the stairwell, they went down all the flights, occasionally stopping to catch a breath and kiss some more. Like it was an all-consuming need. A raw magnetism that made them keep fusing their bodies and lips.

That was when he realized where he was at. The hotel was only two full city blocks from them. They were in Kagome's little apartment, in her bed. That thought unlocked the floodgate in his mind. Images of everything they had done, felt, said rushed back. She was making him suppress a groan of need. The woman had been damn near insatiable, submitted to him when he wanted something. Hell, he had been especially rough with her, and all she could do was scream his name as she broke apart around him several times.

"Ah..."

Opening his eyes, he looked down his nose, glad that he was nearsighted, and stared into the full blue gaze of Kagomes. Enjoying the way she was blushing darkly from the roots of her hair and down her face to her neck. There was no horror in that look. But shock, nervousness, and need. Making him recall that she said she was in love with him.

Smiling, he spoke, "Good morning Kagome."

The tentative smiles she gave showed her nervousness. Instantly he knew what was going through that little head of hers. Slipping his other arm around her waist, pinning her to his chest, Ryuken rolled them, so his body was pressing her into the bed, before shifting his arms, so he was leaning upon his arms to look down at her.

"I regret nothing," he stated slowly, knowing it to be the truth. "And we can discuss things later, Kagome. For now, I think I want to talk about other things, using only our bodies."

The way her still very kiss-swollen lips parted as she stared up at him, he felt her wiggle her hips against his own. She was only making his body respond appropriately. Yes, they could be responsible adults later. Right now, he just wanted to be a man with a rather wanton woman in his arms. Leaning down, he placed small kisses along her jaw, down her neck, taking time to suckle lightly on the pulse point, making her whimper his name.

_**THE END!**_


	36. Ch 34 Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I Do not own bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to the evil, beautiful, crazy that is GemNika. Who got me back into Bleach**

* * *

Uryuu walked down the street, mind dissecting the possible reasons his father had asked him to come home instead of staying and finishing up the last few finals of his med school. It was very unlike his father to request, and politely, for Ishida to do anything. The man had always demanded him to do stuff. So, of course, he was a bit put off by this request. Sighing, he paused upon seeing a girl in a pale yellow sundress standing a few feet in front of him, looking around as if lost. It had him a bit curious since Karakura was not an overly large town. So, he decided it would be a good idea to see first if she was lost and offer to help.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you need assistance?" he asked after closing the short distance.

He was shocked when the petite woman, not girl, spun around and looked up at him with very wide, blue eyes before smiling a gentle smile at him.

"Ah, no thank you," she said. "But thank you for offering. Chivalry is mostly dead in this era."

Her words struck him as odd as he stood there watching as she gave a small bow, turned looking at the map app open on her phone, and began to walk off. Catching softly muttered words about stupid modern devices. Again it struck him as odd. But he would not press, as it would be rude, Uryu decided he would just continue to his destination. Sados small apartment. He was currently on a break from his training for the next big boxing match. And had texted to see if Uryu would like to hang out since he was back in town.

A soft knock had interrupted a good conversation about their memories of the last year of high school. And Uryu found himself once more being shocked by the same petite woman from earlier. Who was staring up in awe at his friend? While said friend just looked a bit uncomfortable due to the strange woman's presence at his apartment door. The small sigh that escaped the woman as she just looked up at him was confusing. Her blue eyes just seemed to be shifting between happiness and worry. Then she was reaching into the small satchel bag that she had over one shoulder.

"Sado Yasutora-san?" she asked

This had Sado mutely nodding his head to tell her she was correct. While Uryuu wondered if she was one of the many fangirls that Sado had acquired since starting his professional career as a Boxer. Which seemed to grow in number each time he had a match.

"You look just like him...A perfect replica…" the girl said as she pulled out a small black leather-bound book.

Uryuu was extremely curious now as he watched the girl fidget a bit before opening and leafing through the book. His eyes catching flashes of color on the pages, as he took a superstitious peek at his friend, who was standing stiffly as he watched the strange girl.

"Here... "she said as she held the book up for them to see.

There in the picture was a man who looked just like his friend. The resemblance was very uncanny. But what was out of place was the small black-haired, brown eyes woman holding a blue wrapped bundle in her arms smiling up at the Sado-look alike. Who was looking down at the woman with great affection in his dark eyes?

"What...is this?" Sado said, his voice heavy with distinct suppressed emotions.

Uryuu wanted to know as well as he let his gaze settled on the woman. Said woman lowered the book and pulled the picture out, turning it over and showed them both that there was writing on the back. 'Salvadore Yatsura, Kun-loon Tamashi, Baby Sado - Welcome to the world! xx/xx/xx' The words had Uryu looking up at his friend who took the pictures from the woman, his hands visibly shaking.

"Who are you? What is this? That is my father, but the woman… she is not my mother…" Sado said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Uryuu felt confused and a bit angry as he hardened his gaze on the woman. Whose eyes showed that she, too, was upset. But there was something in the depths of those blue eyes that showed she held hope about something.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome. That woman is my biological mother. I found this photo album when I was helping my grandfather clean out the storage shed on our shrines property…" she explained, her voice very quiet as she just looked up at Sado. Uryuu was shaken. He had heard about how Sado's parents died when he was still young while they were living in Mexico. Then he was raised by his Grandfather or Abuelo until the man passed, and Sado was brought back to Japan. So, this was telling and could be a substantial change in his friend's life.

"Excuse me if I am being rude, Miss Higurashi, but did you talk to your mother about this? How is this proof. It is just an old picture," Uryu said, coming to the defense of his friend.

He sucked in a sharp breath when the woman turned her blue eyes on him. There was no sign of lies in those cerulean depths. But there was a visible hurt and wisdom that he had seen in his father's eyes from time to time. It was very disconcerting.

"You are not being rude, just looking out for your friend. But I asked my mother about it, with my younger brother beside me. She… explained that she was only sixteen when she had him. And had found out that she was in an arranged marriage after she found out she was pregnant by her lover, who was much older than her. And it was agreed that her _fiance_, my father, would still marry her if she gave the father sole custody of the baby. That was taken right after Sado was born. I have another picture… just a second," Kagome explained, her voice wavering a bit

Uryuu placed his hand on Sado's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, as he watched the girl put that picture back, flip the page and pull out another one. This time the picture had Sado do more than shaken, a choked sob came from him as Sado saw the picture, which he took when offered — allowing Uryuu to see that in this picture was that same man and woman, but also an older man that looked like Sado but graying. His dark eyes looked soft, yet hard at the same time as he held the small blue blanket bundle.

"This cannot be right," Sado said.

"That's what I told my mother...but she assured me that I had an older half-brother," Kagome said, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and worrying about it.

Uryuu was a bit perplexed. When he had spotted this particular woman earlier and offered help, he had no clue that he would be meeting her again so soon, or at all. And in this specific predicament.

"There is an easy way to solve this, Sado. You can do a Paternity test," Uryu said, his voice soft as he took his hand from Sado's shoulder.

The small gasp from the woman had him looking back at her, a smile curling her lips upwards as she looked expectantly at Sado.

"I will pay for it, to not inconvenience you at all, Yasutora-san," she said, her offer genuine.

It was silent for about a minute more before Sado gave his consent to the offer.

Uryuu walked through the front door of the house he grew up in. He was hearing his father talking to someone on the phone in his office. Deciding he had had enough suspense for the day, he made his way to the open office door and stood there. Only to jerk back at the curious yet annoyed dark glare, his father, sent his way as he finished his conversation on the phone and hung it up.

"That was my Assistant Director at the Hospital. There was a rather sizable donation to the Hospital after you left in the company of your friend and an unknown woman," his father said, voice low and soft.

This had Uryu raising his eyebrows to his hairline. He knew that the other Doctors knew who he was. And his mind ran through all the events of the day.

"And the problem is what, father?" Uryuu asked.

This earned him a decisive sniff before a response, "You should not be meandering around with unknown females."

This had Uryu feeling defensive. His life was his own. And his father had never once complained about him interacting with others, especially the opposite gender, as long as he was discreet. Which he had been, what few liaisons he had had while at college in Tokyo. Uryuu opened his mouth to make a scathing retort only to be cut off by a sharp, loud knock from the front door. This had his father moving swiftly out of the room, forcing Uryu to press up against the door jamb. Eyes wide as he watched his father stop before the door as another sharp knock came, sounding very impatient to him and straightened his jacket before opening the door.

"It is so good to see you. I take it this is your ward?" his father said.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Uryu stayed silent as he walked towards the door, just as his father moved to reveal a tall man with long silvery-white hair and unnatural Golden Amber eyes. The soft _hnh_ that was given as the man strode right on past, towering easily over his father. When those golden amber eyes looked at him, Uryu felt a small shiver run down his spine as he stood a bit straighter and did his best to meet that gaze head-on.

Next came a soft hello in a feminine voice, to which he gave a polite greeting too. Uryuu wanted to look, but his instincts, honed from all the battling four and a half years ago, were telling him that would be foolish. So, he waited until the man broke their eye contact and turned to look back at the door. Uryuu followed suit only to go still as he saw one Kagome Higurashi staring at him, mouth open and in shock. He had not expected to see her before tomorrow when the rushed results of the Paternity test came back.

"Close your mouth, Miko."

At the deep rumbling sound of the man's voice, Uryu looked away from the girl. He was wondering why he didn't address her by her name. Then recalled his father had asked if she was this man's ward. He was putting Uryu on edge.

"Father, what is going on?" he asked.

This had the room going silent as he was sure everyone looked at his father. Who just frowned pointedly at him.

"You have not informed your son, Ishida-san?" The petite, short, curly-haired woman he knew was Kagome's mother from the pictures and talking they'd done at the Hospital.

"I didn't have time as my son chose to be out and about today, Kun-loon," His father replied in an acerbic tone. "But as we are all here now, it is just as good and more concrete as I am sure he wouldn't have believed me before."

"Indeed," the white-haired man said. "My ward, she was the same way."

This had a bright blush coloring Kagome's cheeks as she suddenly found a spot on the far wall. Pointedly not looking at him, or anyone else in the room. And Uryuu already knew that she was fiery, passionate from their earlier conversation. Of which he had been astounded by her answer to why she wanted to know if Sado was her half brother or not. Her response had struck a chord with him.

"If he is my family, then I have missed out having an older brother. And, besides, family should take care of family. It doesn't matter who or when. It is not good being all alone in the world, even if you are surrounded by friends. Family is one of the most important things a person can have, especially if they are blood-related."

"Well, let us sit down and talk. As this will be a long term, binding agreement between my Hospital and your company in Tokyo, Mister Taisho," his father said, pulling Uryu from his thoughts.

"Agreement?" Uryuu asked as he followed them all the living room and sat on the love seat next to Kagome.

"Yes, since your father did not have the chance to tell you, I will boy," Mister Taisho said. "You are marrying my ward, Kagome. And no it is not negotiable. This has been set in legal contract since I met your father over fourteen years ago when he was in Tokyo for a seminar."

He was glancing at Kagome, who had an apologetic look on her face. Uryuu realized that she knew, but hadn't known it was him. And this was something he wouldn't put past his father — anything to better and further Karakura Hospital. Uryuu knew the name Taisho. Was well aware of the benefits of that connection. He wasn't happy that he was now being told it was already finalized without any option of refusal.

"I see," Uryu said, clasping his hands in his lap and staring his father down. "I guess it was divine providence that I met Kagome earlier today, twice, by random happenstance."

His voice was bland, and his words said in a manner that had the three adults raising their eyebrows and looking from him to the woman next to him. Who gave a small nervous laugh.

"Kagome… what were you doing wandering around this town unescorted?" Mr. Taisho said.

"Oh, you didn't… you did Kagome…." Kun-loon exclaimed.

"Yeah… I did… Tomorrow we will find out the results!" Kagome mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

Uryuu blinked as he smiled while his father looked on in confusion. It was nice to see his father on the outside of something for once. A rather pleasant feeling to have the upper hand for once.

He smiled as he watched Sado knock his opponent out with two consecutive jabs. There had been no doubt in his mind that his brother in law would win the title match. Standing up and rolled his shoulders, Uryu listened to the commentary from the announcers. Then the lighter baritone yell of Sado's name from his other brother in law who had gotten to attend the match. His wife of five years was a bit put out, but with how sick she had been from being pregnant, Uryu had forbidden her, as had his father, who ended up on the receiving end of her sharp tongue lashing.

Shaking his head as he made his way back down to the ground floor from the rooftop. His shift was over, and he could go and get his wife from Ichigo's house. He was glad that Kagome and Orihime got along so well. It was fun to watch the two of them drive the poor guy to the brink of insanity while including Ichigo's son Kazui in on it. Then again, he presumed Kagome being a legitimate Miko with actual spiritual powers helped a lot.

Her first time meeting Ichigo and his father, she asked why there was a shinigami living in a human house and town. This had caused the two to freeze where they stood before trying to deny it. Ony to have her lift an eyebrow and lay into them for trying to be deceitful. It was amusing to no end. But Isshin had recovered quicker than Ichigo and asked her how she knew, just to have her explain that she was spiritually inclined. Just to have Isshin immediately inform him, his wife, Ichigo, and Orihime that they were not to say anything about Kagome being a Miko, or the Seireitei would step in.

Just as he walked out of the elevator, giving a small wave to the nurse at the front desk for the night shift, his phone went off. Looking down, he saw Orihime's name and number and tapping it to answer it, wondering if she was just checking in to see if he was on his way yet to get Kagome. Uryuu froze at the sound of the familiar cry of his wife. Who was distressed.

"I…. I…. Killed… Ryuken!"

This had Uryu staring at his phone as all sound in the hospital lobby ceased. He knew that Kagome was hormonal right now. And very ill due to being pregnant. Her body was just not handling it well, and she was continually vomiting. Hence she couldn't attend the fight, and Souta went instead.

"Kagome, you didn't kill him… he just passed out from shock," Orihime said, sounding a bit flustered.

Then loud, slightly insane sounding cackling came from the background. He knew those laughs well. They belonged to Ichigo and Isshin, his extended family.

"Orihime, why does my wife thinks she killed my father?" he asked in a calm, serious voice.

"Oh, well... Uh… Kagome…. Please stop, you are going to make yourself sicker," Orihime said.

"But… It is Ichi's and Isshy's fault… They didn't tell me Ryuken-san was here… and I should have told… my husband…. That we found out why I am so sick… during my pregnancy…." Kagome whimpered.

He was now intrigued as he kept the phone away from his ears.

"Well, why don't you tell him now?" Orihime said, trying to calm his wife.

He knew that distress during pregnancy could cause a miscarry. And they'd been trying for four years, with fertility drugs and invitro. Nothing had worked. Then two months ago, Kagome had started just to get sick quickly. A blood test showed she was pregnant and was no bed rested.

"What… Oh… Uryuu… we… are having… triplets," Kagome said once she calmed enough.

Uryuu lifted his phone to his face and looked at it. Then his vision swam as before he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he slowly sank to the ground. The sounds of panicked shouts barely reaching his consciousness as his wife's words hit full force. No wonder his father had passed out. And he'd be damned if his father thought that his children would start to rebuild the Quincy Clans. Then with a groan, he realized he'd have to tell her family and Mr. Taisho.

Suddenly having a family didn't seem like a good idea to Uryu. But he was overwhelmed with happiness at the news.

_**THE END! **_


	37. Ch 35 Their Reasons for Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **

* * *

Ace blinked sleep-encrusted eyes and shifted only to go still at the fact that his movement was impeded. It was causing him to narrow his dark eyes and look down. Only to catch black waves peeking out from underneath his blanket. Making him pause as the night before came rushing back with a vengeance that had him feeling light-headed. It was hard to believe what he recalled as he shut his eyes. The past two years were playing like a slow-motion movie behind his eyes. The first time they'd met was what seemed to have set the tone for every interaction they'd have after.

Two years prior

Marco had just finished explaining why they all followed White Beard and giving a small side warning not to piss off the ship's healer. Not caring, Ace shoveled the food into his mouth. There was no more as Marco was called. It was not too important, as there was no continuation. Not that he gave a flying rats ass. He would not be there much longer if he had anything to say about that.

The next morning he had, of course, continued his assault on trying to beat White Beard. Only to have the heavy, ham fist of the legendary pirate backhand him and send him flying towards the ship railing. What he hit was not wood. That much was clear, as there'd been a distinctive squeak, of all things, before gravity drug him and whoever was dumb enough to get behind him just as the silence on the deck made him sit up and look at the horror on everyone's face.

"Would you get your bony butt off me!"

The muffled words rang clear in the silence as Ace looked over his shoulder as something smacked him, frowning as his eyes traveled down from two tiny-fisted hands to a robe covered person with brilliant blue eyes. Which were narrowed at him as those little fists smacked him again? Snorting, he stood up and looked down, watching as the person stood up, the robes hiding their gender as those blue eyes just kept boring into him. Then they were ignoring him.

They were moving around him as if he was not even there or of interest. But the waves of anger rolling off them said that he was not forgotten. What happened next as he watched the tiny person walk over to White Beard and smacked his knee that they barely were the height of. They are going into a shrill lecture about how he was not supposed to be drinking due to his health. Then to watch as they turned on Marco, who looked sheepish as they lit into him.

"So, when did you decide you needed to bring a temperamental toddler onto the Moby Dick? And yes, I am aware he is the oh so talked about Super Rookie. Looks like a giant pain in your butt, Edward!"

Ace had to fight from visibly twitching. Just to have White Beard burst out laughing, calling the tiny person by their name, Kagome and affectionately reaching down and pulling the hood from them and revealing a feminine face that was not amused.

"Ace, his name is Ace, Kagome. And he had not yet joined," White Beard guffawed. "Ace, meet the ships, Healer."

When those blue eyes turned back to look at him, Ace had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Marco was looking at him pityingly. There on that angelic looking face was a cold smirk that promised him trouble. Ace didn't deal well with females; they made him nervous. Not that he didn't enjoy their company on occasion, but there was something about this one that had him wanting to stay as far away as possible.

1yr 7 months ago

The next time Ace encountered the small female healer, who was an unofficial crew member, was just as unpleasant as the first time. There'd been a large bird flying in the sky. And being hungry, Ace had thought that the bird would make an excellent meal. He was also very bored being sent up to the Crows Nest for watch duty.

His aim had been perfect. He nailed the giant bird, which gave a sharp squawk of pain as it plummeted into the ocean. At that point, Ace had jumped down to the deck and was already running towards the railing when a cry reached his ears. Next thing he knew, he was slammed to the deck, painfully. A loud hiss of pain mixed with anger before he felt a punch being delivered to the back of his head, pushing it back into the deck.

This was followed by a loud round of laughter from the rest of the crew. Not amused Ace didn't hesitate; he pushed himself up and spun around when a thump was heard, followed by an indignant huff. Just to meet familiar blue eyes that were blazing in pure unrestrained anger. Narrowing his own eyes, Ace tried to figure just how the hell the damn girl had appeared out of nowhere and landed on him.

"You _fracking moron!_ Seraph didn't do a damn thing to warrant your pathetic, scrawny, wannabe, pirate booty attacking her!"

He was blinking rapidly as he processed the words being said to him as the tiny woman turned and marched stiff-backed in heavy robes she always wore to the edge of the deck. Her hands were clamping down onto the side of the railing before throwing herself over it. This had him a bit worried. So, he moved over and looked down to find that she had landed on his custom mini-ship. The one that ran off his Mera Mera fruit and was paddling toward the now floating large bird.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder as he tried to rationalize shooting the impudent girl for taking his mini-ship. "Do not do it. Trust me. Kagome is already pissed as is; you don't want her making your life a living hell."

At Marco's words, Ace just lifted an eyebrow to let the first mate of the Moby Dick know that he didn't believe him. Just to have the man shakes his head and walk away. The shrug of Marco's shoulder he had learned meant he was now on his own. Again that sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, making Ace look back out at the tiny woman. Wondering just how the hell she got her position as the ship's healer and made everyone a giant wuss.

1yr 5 months ago

Ace was now staring into a red face, blue eyes sparkling. But not in anger. No, his comment had been a defensive reaction. How was he supposed to react? The whole fucking incident was not even his fault. No, it was Thatch's, the meddlesome cook. Who had been at Kagome for a while now? Teasing the woman, not a girl, he had found out after actually asking Marco about her and learning a bit more than she was a year older than him, just really petite and short.

He'd been told to get some more water barrels from below. Hearing Thatch threatening Kagome with tickles and getting her to laugh. Something she never did in his presence. A thing that was actually starting to bother him. Why, he had not a single clue. He'd shrugged it off and set down the two barrels he had where they went on the top deck. Placing his hands on the small of his back, he leaned back to stretch and pop it when the sounds of feet falling reached his ears. From how fast they were hitting the wood of the deck, accompanied by laughter, told him who it was.

Straightening himself, Ace had gone wide-eyed. Kagome was jumping over the barrels to get away from Thatch. And him righting himself put him directly in her path, blocking it. The resulting crash was not just awkward for her, but himself. It was as if time slowed down for comedic effect as she crashed into him. Forehead against forehead, lips pressed against his own. Effectively they were kissing as they hit the deck.

He was amazed at how fast she scrambled off of him, her hand coming up to her lips as she just stared at him. Fear, horror, sadness, loss was echoing in the depths of her eyes, turning them from the brilliant sea blue to almost midnight blue. Then he had sat up and opened his mouth, saying that it was the worst kiss he'd ever received, causing a hush to fall over the deck, which only made the whole thing more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

"You, Butthead! That was my first kiss!"

At her words, the tears that made her eyes shine fell, and he suddenly hated his reflective way to answer. Before he could apologize, Kagome was up and running away, while he could feel the weight of everyone's eyes weighing down on him. Ace just pulled his knees up and rested his head against them. Women and him just didn't seem to mix well. Why did they have to make everything weird?

Nine months ago

Ace sat there a smug smile curled his lips as he watched Thatch trying to pick up a rather cute brunette at the port they were currently docked at. It was one of the ones under pop's control. Thus it was protected and gave them a free berth. Meaning women were just as plentiful as the food and drink. He would not mind joining in and showing Thatch up, but he had been asked by Pop's himself to make sure nothing happened to Kagome. Who, after their last run-in was not looking at him, let alone talking to him. Hell, Ace would not be lying if he said that whenever she could, she outright avoided him.

Of course, he had gotten ripped into for his comment after kissing her. Even if it was accidental, Ace found out just how protective Pops and Marco were over that little woman. Who was sitting at a table, laughing and joking with Jozu? The large man was shaking his head. On occasion, he would send a dark look at any male who thought to creep closer to the small woman. Said women didn't have an ounce of sense in his head. So friendly with everyone else. Which only further rubbed him wrong. He had apologized for his comment and stealing her first kiss. Ace was not so ignorant as to not know the meaning of a ladies' first kiss.

The feel of a smooth, dainty hand had Ace looking away from Kagome. To see a pair of mischievous green eyes looking at him from under a blond fringe. There was no mistaking the offer in the woman's eyes. He gave a lopsided smile and reached out and wrapped an arm around her. His 'charge' was safe with Jozu at the moment. And he was staying sober. Leaning down to give a kiss to the blonde forehead, Ace was stopped by a distinctive disgusted sniff.

"Well, if you have to lower yourself to wanting something that is so obviously beneath you."

Stiffening as his eyes narrowed on now very wide green eyes, Ace looked over to see Kagome standing there, arms crossed over her chest, a smug smile on her lips as she just looked at him and his partner.

"I think that was uncalled for," Ace said.

This had Kagome lifting her eyebrows and looking at him, confused for a second before she laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you Ace, I was talking to Shayla. She is worth her price and then some — really sweet woman. And from what the boys say, a sheet turner. It is you who are beneath her."

He didn't know what to say or even thought as smothered feminine laughter came from the woman next to him. He saw the smug smile return to Kagome's lips as her eyes told him that they were now even. Meaning she had been lying in wait to get him back for his comment after taking her first kiss. It gave him a new insight into her actual personality though he knew that she was hiding something, from the few conversations that he had partially overheard.

Four months ago

He was livid. His eyes didn't move even a centimeter from the blue ones that were sparking with a new level of rage that it had sweat beading on the back of his neck. Ace felt justified in asking her what she was hiding from him and the rest of the Moby Dick's expansive crew. He had done it away from everyone else to boot. But her reaction was to go pale, then red. It was rather amusing to see her color-changing abilities. Thatch seemed to be the only one to get her to turn that odd purple-blue and sputter, though.

Now, it was not that important. As Ace watched her take in a deep breath, nostrils flaring as she tried to calm down. Her body was visibly shaking, where she stood as she took another nostril-flaring deep breath.

"You... implying I am hiding something from the crew?"

At her question, Ace just nodded his head yes. He was choosing not to open his mouth. Because at this moment, his instincts to live were screaming at him to be silent. The topic was dangerous ground already. But by Davy Jones Locker, he'd get that information.

"I am sorry you feel that way. But spying on people who are having a 'private' conversation that doesn't 'include' you, Portgas D. Ace, is childish and beneath the man who is now the Commander of the Second Division."

Her words were to the point, putting him in his place, sort of. And he let his gaze tell her that he wasn't going to leave this alone. Moreso since she knew he was there. Then there was a lot of pain. White, hot pain flaring from his shin, causing him to hop up and down. Pain like this he had not felt since he ate his Devil Fruit. It shouldn't even be possible. And due to the pain, Ace was unable to even go after the impertinent woman, who even now as she got further away, he could feel her anger rolling off of her.

Two months ago

Once more, he found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes that were impossibly wide as they stared down at him. He knew his face was just as flushed as hers was. The crooked smile Kagome gave him as her very alcohol glazed eyes slowly slid to being half-shut had Ace wondering what had happened. In almost the full two years, he'd known the woman she had avoided liquor like it was a tool from hell come to corrupt the world.

Now, he saw first hand what a drunk Kagome looked like as she started to giggle. It was a soft sound as her hands fisted in his shirt, making him go very still. This was a new experience, and from the way that lopsided grin was turning into something that didn't make him want to be anywhere near her. If it weren't for his pride, he would be yelling at the others to pull this drunk version of Kagome off of him.

"You... are... are a certifiable... booty head! Yeah! All that swagger when you walk...like... like you... you sumbuddy special... But... Asche, your nothing... but a pretty boy with... a ... yeah..."

At the high rank coming from Kagome, Ace felt the heat in the face go from embarrassing to amusement. The urge to laugh at her bumbling. It was almost adorable. But he knew her. And he was still trying to figure out how the hell she could hurt him after he ate a Logia Devil Fruit. It shouldn't happen unless Haki were involved, and he knew she didn't have any of that in her body.

"Asche... you list... listen to me... I am being serious... You... are... such a royal pain... in the patooty. And it amazes... me you are... still... so...sin..."

Her words had his attention as she trailed off. Her inability to curse, even while drunk, was breaking him. But he wanted to know what she was going to say as her eyes slid shut the rest of the way as she fell off to the side. His arms were snapping out and catching her. Looking up, he glared at the ring of people around them.

"Hey, a little help?" he asked.

This caused the group to start chuckling, shaking their heads at him and making him feel as if he missed something. Then Marco was there lifting the now passed out Kagome from him and looking at him as if he was daft. Unsure of how to even try to understand what was going on around him. Hell, he still didn't fully trust the girl, as she was still hiding something he felt was important to him and the crew.

The night before D-Day

He was tired; there had been a bit of unrest since they'd picked up that new Devil Fruit. He didn't like the feeling he got from the damn thing. Add on top of his constant bickering with Kagome of late. Ever since she woke up the day after getting passed out drunk, sans the hangover, and looking at him like he was off his damn rocker, Ace had wanted to shake her. No one was backing him up. Of course, he found out about that later by teasing Thatch by threatening to burn down his precious kitchen. That Kagome never recalled what she did while drunk, which was why they didn't usually let her drink.

So, as a soft knock on his cabin door had him pausing from finishing up removing his clothes for bed, Ace called for whoever it was to come in. He was a bit shocked to see Kagome, as she had taken to avoiding him again. Glancing at her over, Ace noted that she held a small yellow pouch in her hands. He knew that bag, and it meant she was leaving again. This had him frowning at her before he pointed to his desk.

Turning his back to her, he shrugged out of his shirt and heard a sharp intake of breath. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he saw the faint blush in the dim oil lamp's light. Her eyes were riveted to his back. He was tracing it actually from the small movements her iris' were making.

"If you are done, you can leave," he said.

This had her stiffening and lifting her head to look at him. Her face was going a few shades darker at being caught. The way she shifted her gaze from him, he didn't wait before going back to getting ready for bed. His gut was churning. A clear indication of either indigestion or that something was going to happen. Something bad. When he didn't hear the door open and close, Ace felt annoyed.

"I... don't hate you, or even dislike you, Ace. Actually, you confuse me greatly. Make me question myself and my motives and morals even."

Her words had him stilling as he stood there. He was wisely keeping silent. He didn't want to discourage her from speaking her mind, willingly to him.

"You are right; I am hiding something... from everyone. But this... is something only pops, Marco, and Jozu know... Because they found me. Saved me all those years ago, Ace."

The way her voice stuttered as she spoke, choking up with emotion, he knew all too well. He felt it last when Sabo died. Still looking at his bunk, Ace heard Kagome move, then the shifting of fabric, causing him to jerk his body around to look at Kagome. What he saw had him going very still and feeling very angry.

"I... have to hide... I know that the others are trustworthy, as is any in pops' crew. But one misspoken drunk moment and... and my freedom will be taken from me."

There on her back was a symbol, anyone, in the four seas and Grandline knew. And it was not just on her back, he could see it on the back of her thighs, calves, which were all bare to his eyes — causing heat to flush his face. When she wrapped her arms around her chest, Ace started to speak but snapped his mouth shut. The click of his teeth was loud in the silence as he saw her sides and front. There at the base of her throat was another, on her arms and wrist, the sides of her thighs, the front, and across her stomach for a total of thirteen.

When she lifted her head to look at him, he saw her shame clearly in those blue eyes. It had him feeling like a total ass. Swallowing, he had nothing to say at all. Kagome had been a slave. And the fact that one of the Celestial Dragons had marked her like that meant she was a prize he hadn't wanted to lose. That she was special, of course, he could contest to that in a few categories, a few not too flattering.

"Ace, I am showing you this so that if we meet again, you will not keep thinking less of me... I meant it, I do not hate or even dislike you. Rather... I... like you a lot..."

Her words were slowly filtering through the shock and rage he felt as she stood there in nothing. He had seen his fair share of nude women, been with a few. But this was Kagome. Pop's daughter. The treasured, unofficial member of the crew. And even with the brands all over her body, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. The moment those words finally registered, Ace felt his jaw drop. She liked him...a lot more than a friend.

He saw a small smile tilt her lips upwards, and Ace fidgeted for all of five seconds before closing the space between them. The soft intake of breath from her before he reached and pulled her flush against his body. Feeling a tremble run through her as she let her arms drop, then wrap around his waist. Ace knew what had him always agitated about her being near other guys. It was not simple, but yet it was.

"Ace... I... can I stay with you tonight?"

That single question had him throwing caution to the wind and mentally telling Pops to screw off. She came to him, baring herself and wanting to be honest. Something she always was with anyone in one regard or another. Ace leaned down and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. His body was heating up rapidly, and it was not with his fire. No, this was liquid heat, and the way he could feel her body heat, Ace was not going to question this.

Five years later

Luffy and his crew were sitting in Rayleigh's bar, laughing it up. He was now the Pirate King. He was having made it to Raftel and learned the truth. A war had broken out, and he'd come out on top. The world was going through a change. The Celestial Dragons and the World Government was reviled for their choice of actions. It didn't matter to him, he had achieved his goal, his crew was safe, and now they were back at Shabody Archeology and happy.

Usopp was singing one of his silly songs when the doors burst open, and a short kid ran in, screaming at the top of his lungs — calling Rayleigh uncle. It had Luffy and his crew going still as they watched the former first mate of Gol D. Roger's crew pick up the small boy. Who was burbling a million miles an hour? Then it happened, the child turned around and looked at them, his blue eyes going wide as he stared, grinning.

What had Luffy was the fact that he was staring at Ace when he had been a child. There was no mistaking that messy mop of black hair, freckles, or that broad, cheesy grin. It was his brother all over again. But that was impossible; he had watched Ace die in his arms.

"Dammit! I told you to watch him. With all the BS that is going on, you couldn't handle your nephew and your daughter? Do I need to talk to Koala?"

The high pitched, angry, yet frantic female voice drew Luffy's attention to the doors of the bar as it opened. Revealing a petite raven-haired woman, who went still upon seeing him there, as the child in Rayleigh's arms called her mommy.

"Kagome? What is wrong?"

That was a familiar voice. One, he knew well. Luffy blinked only once as a familiar lanky form with curly blond hair and a blue top hat appeared behind the short woman whose eyes were still riveted to him before a gap-toothed smile was flashed at him.

"Heya, Luffy!" Sabo said, waving a hand at him before jumping back to avoid the woman's elbow being thrust back at him.

"You... You planned this!"

The woman's words had Sabo and Rayleigh laughing as Luffy looked at the latter setting the little boy down. He ran toward the woman. Grabbing onto her robe and jerking on it.

"Mama! What's the matter? Why you upset? I know who he is... That the Luffy, Kings of Pirates."

The woman stopped and knelt and ruffled the boy's hair — a sad smile on her lips.

"Yes, yes, he is Ace... he is also your uncle Luffy."

When the woman spoke those words, she lifted bright blue eyes to look at him. And Luffy could see no lie or deceit in them. Which only made it that much more profound to him that the boy was the spitting image of Ace as a child. Hell, his name was the same as his brother.

"Wait! Ace didn't have a wife! And we met him!"

At the outcry from Sanji, the woman just lifted both eyebrows as a low whistle came from Sabo.

"No, he didn't. But I can say this, for one night, I was his lover and this is the proof. Or do you not understand how babies are made?"

At the woman's words and her sharp, snarky jab at Sanji, Luffy threw his head back and laugh. There was a story here, and he'd get it. And he knew that Sabo had a daughter with Koala, another member of the Revolutionary army. Giving him a niece, Luffy couldn't be happier with fulfilling his dream as he watched the boy look at him with wonder and admiration from a tiny version of Ace's face with blue eyes like his mother. This was a different treasure. And another complete new adventure.

_**THE END!**_


	38. Ch 36 The Ring's Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime looked at a very stunned Rukia and Renji. Both had their eyes glued to the television screen and the happy little seen on it. Sado had won his title match. And now, he was hugging a tiny, raven-haired beauty to his chest. On his left arm, a pink ribbon had been tied by the raven-haired woman. Dark eyes, or the visible one, were still wide in shock.

"Uh... who is that round little woman Sado is hugging?" Renji asked.

Before anyone could answer, both Ichigo and Orihime's phones went off. Causing the two of them to look at them and burst out laughing after unlocking their screens. Making the two shinigami feel like they missed something until both of their friends turned their phones around to show them the image they'd just received.

It was a meme of two photos together. The top was the image of Sado as his arms were raised for winning the match; the caption was _the face of a winner_. And it was as close to a shit-eating grin that Sado would give. The bottom was his single visible eye wide as he looked at the pink ribbon tied to his left bicep with the caption, _Finding out you are going to have a baby girl after winning a title match!_

This had Rukia and Renji looking stunned with their mouths opened wide as they watched from the meme to the Television as the announcer asked question after question.

"Mister Yasutora, who is this woman?"

The slow blink and a gentle smile on Sado's face as he looked down and replied, "My wife."

A quiet fell over the crowd. That was unexpected. Then again, those who knew Sado, knew he was a very private person. A small close circle of friends.

"Well, that is a surprise. Your poor fangirls. But, if you do not mind me asking, how long have you two been married?"

A soft chuckle came from the dark-haired woman as she looked up at Sado with nothing but love in her eyes. "January third."

This had the announcer sputtering. "You... mean that short vacation that you took at the new year... was so you could marry her?"

Sado lifted his head and leveled a steady gaze on the man. "Yes."

Again a soft chuckle was heard. "He didn't have a choice. Six years is a long time to wait."

This had the announcer looking like the world had disappeared, and he was in a strange place. "Six years? I bet there is a story there. And the ribbon, I take it, it means that you are pregnant with a little girl?"

The way the two looked at the man, giant smiles on their faces as they replied, "Yes."

Ichigo and Orihime were smiling happily for the couple on the Television. They were also waiting for the reaction that was quick in coming as Rukia demanded an explanation. While Renji just nodded his head vigorously at his wife's words.

Orihime's leaned up and kissed Ichigo's cheek before walking down the hall to check on their sone Kazuki and what she guessed was Renji and Rukia's daughter.

Ichigo sat back on the couch, waving a hand for the two shinigami to do the same and waiting patiently for them to be seated before he started.

"Well, eight years ago, those two met for the first time. Random chance. It was Sado's first actual match in Tokyo, where Uryuu was attending Medical School. And we all went to see Uryuu who was going to attend with a friend, and of course Watch Sado's first real Boxing match," He started explaining.

They were standing outside of the building, waiting on the last member of their group to arrive. It was apparent that there was an air of tension around them — a mix of energetic excitement and nervousness. The latter came from the person who had the actual match.

"Sorry."

At the single word, everyone turned to look at the person who spoke. A smile was breaking across their faces at seeing their friend for the first time in almost a year and a half.

"Its okay, Ishida-kun," Orihime said.

"Hey, where is your friend you wanted to bring?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head, looking bored.

The brief sour look that crossed Uryuu's face said it all.

"They... said they had to work tonight. Otherwise, they would have been here and liked to have met you," Uryuu explained.

This brought a small round of laughter. It was clear to them all after everything they've been through together that this friend was a female, and he was taken with her. Meaning she had to be something to get his attention. With that, they all went into the building. They were getting their seats after wishing Sado good luck on his match.

And a match it was. The skill level was so far different to the trained eye. Sado, with his actual combat experience, was overmatched. The contender was a well-known name in the lesser professional boxing circuits. So, this put him out there to be picked up for better matches. What had them all start where they sat as Sado was named the winner was Uryuu's sputtering where he sat as he looked at the side of the ring furthest from them.

As both people climbed out of the ring, they had to jump out of their seats to follow Uryuu, who was marching stiffly and swiftly towards were Sado and the other boxer were sitting and being attended to by a petite woman with wavy raven-colored hair. It was clear that something had put Uryuu in a mood, and they were willing to bet it was the girl.

"They're all done. Remember to Ice, Mizuki," the raven-haired woman said, as the man got up and nodded to Sado before leaving the area.

Her attention was focused on Sado, her gaze sharp, shrewd, and assessing as she looked at him. They all stopped behind Uryuu, who just watched, body on the defensive at the sight of the little woman putting her fisted hands on her hips and now openly glaring at Sado.

"That was a nice fight Mister Yasutora... But if you are going to make it in this sport, you will learn and hopefully quickly," she snapped at him.

This caused Sado to jerk back and look at the girl. Not used to having someone, let alone a woman, talk that harshly to him. Then she was in his personal space, not caring at all, looking him over and applying a small bandage to the corner of his right brow, where one of only five hits were landed.

"Seriously, you have way more talent than your opponent and drug the match out longer than you needed. It is fine to go through at least one round, but all three, please. You insult your opponent. Toying with them like that!" she hissed as she smacked him on the arm and sniffed. "Besides, the way you move and the preciseness of your hits and how you hold back on your actual strength tells me you have experience outside the ring."

This had each person watching staring at her. Wondering just who she was and how she could know anything. She looked delicate and soft — a girl who had lived in a fairly well to do pampered life.

"Hey, Sis, back off!"

At the sound of a male voice, everyone, the girl included, turned to look at who spoke. A soft sigh and low chuckle came from the woman. There was a boy who looked like he couldn't be much more than thirteen or fourteen from how lanky his body was. Meaning he was hitting the first of many growth spurts for his teenage years. That and his voice cracked on a few syllables.

"Shouta, do not..." the woman said.

The boy just smiled and pointed past her toward the group. Causing her to turn and look wide-eyed at them, or rather a specific person in the group.

"Ishida-san! When you asked me to a sporting event... oh... haha.. sorry?" she said, mumbling a bit nervously.

"It is quite alright. But Kagome, I have asked you to call me Uryuu, not Ishida," Uryuu said. "This is where you were working tonight?"

This had everyone, Sado included raising their eyebrows. None of them had expected this woman to be the person that Uryuu had wanted them to meet. And the fact that she was here attending to the boxers after their matches spoke volumes because she didn't seem to be the type for a physical, borderline blood sport.

"Uh.. yes!? I tend to do minor to semi-major patch up work on the contenders... been doing it for... a while now..." she said, mumbling again, her face coloring. "So... these your friends you wanted me to meet?"

From there, the night dissolved into one interesting conversation after another until the wee hours of the morning. Everyone liked the strange woman and her exuberant little brother. As well as the two liking them all.

Ichigo tilted his head back and shook his head as he recalled a few of the sharp, snarky phrases that Kagome tossed out.

"Yeah, she is something else. Though, I can say this, if you meet her, you won't need a Gigai," he said, smiling as he let his gaze settled on the two shinigami.

This had the two look highly confused as Orihime came back, children in tow. Kazuki was holding her phone in his hands and laughing, explaining how great a person Kagome was. She loved to spoil him when they visited.

Everyone sat around a small table; it had been just over a year since they'd all met, and they'd found a lot in common. Including that Kagome was far from an average human. She minced no words and at times, bordered on rude with some of her questions. Point and case at the third match they attended for Sado, at the meal they had later, she was ruthless in asking in exactly what Ichigo was. This had everyone going still, while Uryuu flushed darkly.

She flat out said that he felt like Uryuu, who was spiritually blessed, though it was distorted. And like a _person_ who roamed near her family shrine that no one seemed to notice in black robes. Then said, she knew that the person was a shinigami. From there, Uryuu had quickly explained to them all that she was a Priestess, just to be corrected that she was an actual Miko. Meaning she could harness and use her real powers for something other than healing.

As they laughed at something Shouta was saying, it was noted the position in which everyone was sitting. Ichigo was next to Orihime with Shouta on one side, Sado next to him, then Kagome, with Uryuu next to her. It was clear as day that their friend had it bad for the bubbly, blue-eyed woman. And she seemed to like him. But when they were all gathered together, she sat next to Sado, who didn't seem to care.

"So, what is the game plan. I mean, we don't have a boxing match as an excuse to hang this time," Ichigo said.

"Oh, Tokyo has a theme park. Are you guys interested?" Kagome chirped as she looked at the green tea latte before her. Blue eyes were flashing in delight.

"That sounds amazing. I have always wanted to go to one of Tokyo's Amusement Parks!" Orihime was quick to latch onto that.

Ichigo shared a look with Uryuu that said it would be best to let them have their way. A quick look at Sado showed that he was interested. A little-known fact was that while he was not into the mainstream media and stuff, he did have a soft spot for fun and cute things. The Amusement park was a good suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan, let us finish our drinks before we go," Uryuu said.

Two hours later found them standing in line for a colossal roller coaster. And a frowning Uryuu. Most of the group was not surprised that he didn't want to get on the ride. And this had Kagome a bit put out. It was clear she liked things like this. As she had done the slingshot and scare tower, both rides with Orihime. Both the woman was laughing hysterically at the adrenaline rush.

"I am sorry, but I just do not do well with rides like this," Uryuu said and stepped back.

The soft sigh Kagome let out was very telling, as the woman always wore her emotions on her sleeve. The seating was paired for two a cart.

"Well, we can just skip the ride and go..." Ichigo started to say.

He stopped when Sado spoke up, "I will ride with you, Kagome."

This had everyone looking up at him in shock. He had hardly spoken, kept to himself this whole time. And as a soft squeal of delight came from Kagome, who grabbed and hugged a now very startled Sado. The look of panic on his face was priceless as a camera flash went off. Orihime was giggling in amusement that had Ichigo stiffening. He knew that look on his girlfriends face.

But he had to admit it was a step in the right direction. Because he had noticed in their little get-together, that while Kagome liked Uryuu, it was not how he felt about her. And it was apparent she was trying to be nice about it. No, like Orihime, he got the feeling she was partial to their quiet friend.

The burst of laughter from Orihime's room drew all the living room occupant's attention to her. Rukia and Renji were a bit confused as to where this story was going. It looked like that Kagome and Uryuu should have been a couple.

"Oh, that was the day that I cornered Kagome and flat out asked her who she liked. Because after she got off that roller coaster, standing next to Sado, she was flushed so darkly and the smile..." she said between her partially smothered giggles.

This had Ichigo blinking before he chuckled as well.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked. Earning a low groan from not just Rukia, but his daughter, Ichika.

"Renji, when you were... courting Rukia at Byakuya's behest... did she ever, you know, blush and smile a certain way?" Orihime asked.

It took a few seconds before Renji's eyes snapped open wide, and he looked at his wife, then back at the two on the couch. His face coloring just a little to match his red hair. The point was made.

"Well, she confirmed she did like Sado, a lot. All she saw Uryuu as was a friend and was not sure how to let him down, so kept her feelings to herself," Orihime said.

This had the adults sobering just a bit.

It was New Year's Eve, almost at the two-year mark for the little group of friends. This time Kagome had come with Uryuu to visit for the Holiday. It was clear from the tension in the room that something had happened. And with the way Kagome's eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears, it was not a good thing. Uryuu was tense and red in the face, pointedly not looking at the woman.

"I am sorry, everyone... But... I think... I should go home to Tokyo," Kagome half-whispered. "I did not mean to ruin New Year's Eve."

With that, she was gone. Her feet were moving fast down the hallway of the Kurosaki house. Everybody didn't know what to do until a defeated sigh came from Uryuu, who slumped into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. Leaving the other three, and Ichigo's family feeling a bit awkward.

"I am sorry as well..." Uryuu said, his voice heavily laced with how upset he was. "I... she never said anything... and I guess... I didn't want to see..."

This had Ichigo moving towards his cousin and clamping a hand on his shoulder. He understood. The situation was similar to what had happened between him, Renji, and Rukia. But he liked Rukia as a friend, Renji, the poor bastard had been in love with her since they were children, and Rukia, well, she had nothing more than a crush on him and wanted to act on it after the war with Yhwach. He knew how he felt about Orihime and didn't act on since the whole Arrancar and Aizen thing.

"It is okay. I admit that Orihime and I knew since the amusement park last summer," he said. "But it was not our place to say anything, Uryuu."

The room stayed silent until Yazu spoke up, "Where is Sado?"

This had everyone looking around for their quiet friend. He was conspicuously absent. And when Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes met, both lighting up at the fact that he must have gone after their friend. It had a small smile appearing on their lips. Neither was going to intervene between those. If it were meant to be, then it would happen.

"Give it time, Uryuu. Kagome is understanding and forgiving. And I don't think this will ruin your friendship," Orihime said.

"Do you know if she... likes...Yasutora?" Uryuu asked. It was evident when he lifted his head, that he had noticed the interactions between the two, mostly Kagome.

It was the twin silent nods that had their friend lowering his eyes and looking at his hands in his lap.

"That sucks man. But we were there once, so we can understand," Renji stated in his usual blunt manner.

This had Ichigo and Orihime nodding their heads. Their hands found the others, fingers threading through each other for comfort.

"So, what happened?" Rukia said, leaning in, her dark eyes bright with her curiosity.

This had Ichigo twitching. He knew that look after she lived in his closet for about a year and a half. A dog with a bone was more discreet than her.

It was just after a Spring festival that Orihime and Ichigo were visiting Tokyo on a visit to see both Uryuu and Kagome. Who thankfully had been talking again. They were mending that broken fence. And as they walked up the steps of the shrine, they paused at the sight that met their eyes. It was cute. They're on a bench beneath the giant tree Kagome called _Goshinboku_, or _The God Tree_ was the petite woman sitting next to Sado. Neither moving, just sitting in companionable silence.

It had struck them as a moment they shouldn't intrude on. And from the small smile and blush on Sado's dark skin, he was happy with the whole situation. They were turning to leave before they were spotted. Just to pause as Shouta looked up at them from the street below. A knowing smile on his face as he shook his head at them. He was motioning for them to turn back around and finish climbing the stairs, which they did.

After cresting the top stair, they saw both Sado and Kagome looking at them. Both were blushing now; there was a bit more distance between them as well on the bench, which means that they'd been seen or felt. Often it was easy for them to forget that Kagome could sense them. But as they looked at the woman, they saw she was happy, highly amused, and oddly grateful to them.

"Hello!" Kagome greeted as she stood.

That was the que for Orihime to rush to her and hug her. Before they walked off, forgetting the three men now standing under the giant tree. Various looks on their faces.

"So, finally make any progress?" Shouta asked out of nowhere.

Leaving Ichigo to cover his mouth to smother his laughter as Sado looked panicked and red in the face. Flustered. Glad that Orihime and Kagome had gone because he knew his now-fiancee would be snapping _commemorating_ photos of this.

Two sets of eyes were looking warily at the red-haired woman on the couch, who was smiling like she didn't care. And frankly, she didn't. Orihime had done a lot to document the relationship between her two good friends. They brought out the best in each other. They were who she wanted to see together. She cared about Uryuu and all, but he was just too stiff and proper for Kagome. Who had a wild flare to her.

"So, after this, what happened? I mean, this is at the two-year mark, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, what we learned at the next New Year was that they'd been secretly dating for a year," Orihime said, making Ichigo smile smugly.

"I knew. Sado when drunk talks... A lot..." he said, earning a smack from Orihime and a mock glare because he had kept that from her.

This brought a round of laughter from everyone else in the room, children included.

It was fall once again, finding the group on the shrine grounds. A summer festival had just finished up. It had been almost five years since they'd all met. And their little group was holding together. The rift had long been mended between Uryuu and Kagome, who were getting along smoothly. And it helped that Kagome introduced the guy to her friend Yuka. Who was a bubbly beauty, who appreciated his properness? They just fit very well together.

"So, Sado... you two have been a couple for what five years now?" Yuka asked as they cleaned up the shrine grounds.

This had everyone pausing and looking at the man in question. Who was currently on a break from boxing to rest before getting back into it. Now on an international level. He just did ten matches in England. And had a few more lined up for Spain and America. But with all of them, as the international went, gave the pros a small break.

"...ah," Was all they got as he flushed and began to pick up the trash at a much faster pace than before.

All eyes were on Kagome at that point as she gave a cold look at Yuka. Who looked as if she didn't know what she had done wrong. She was earning a small sigh from Uryuu as he placed a hand on his Fiancee.

"Yuka, Sado... is at his own pace. And when he, or they, are ready, they will take that next step," He explained patiently to her, watching as her brown eyes darkened.

The quick apologies she gave to both Kagome and Sado were brushed off. But it was apparent to those watching that damage had been done. It was not talked about around the two, but everyone was wondering that exact question. Hell, Kagome had unloaded on Orihime a few months back, and she had told Ichigo while they were having a night out, their son with his grandfather.

After they finished, everyone standing there at the top of the steps, saying their goodbyes, the group went still. Sado had pulled Kagome to him, leaned down, and kissed her thoroughly. It was so out of his character that they were stunned. He was watching as he poured his passion into the small woman, who could just cling to his shirt like a lifeline.

Once Sado broke the kiss, he knelt on his knees, putting him more on her height level. The look in his dark eyes as he smiled at Kagome was priceless.

"If it is alright with you, I want to get married after New Year's, after I make my name for the international championship title this winter," he said.

Kagome looked stunned, and then she laughed, tears falling down her rosy-hued cheeks. Her hand coming out to wrap around Sado's neck as she leaned in and pressed fervent little kisses all over his face.

"I guess that is a yes?" Ichigo muttered, feeling awkward.

The dark look the other three shot at him had him snapping his mouth shut and saying nothing else. But it was obvious that everyone was happy for the couple.

This had Rukia and Renji both blushing a little. They didn't know that their usually passive friend could be romantic. But six years was a long time to date. Then again, if the girl was anything but ordinary, as Ichigo stated, it explained a lot. It would take someone special to get Sado to open up and be interested.

"So, if she is pregnant, how far along is she?" Rukia asked.

There was not even a seconds pause as Orihime piped up, "Almost six months. She just found out that they were having a daughter and made sure to get to the match."

There was silence as Ichigo, Orihime, and the others watched as Rukia did the math. Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped open again.

"That means that is what you refer to as a Honeymoon, Baby?" she asked.

The twin nods of Ichigo and Orihime as they both laughed. Everyone's eyes going back to the Television as recaps of the fight started playing on the ESPN Channel, a small banner at the bottom stating that the International Champion had not only kept his title but was a daddy to be.

It was a perfect end to their night. A reason to be happy for a friend, who had followed his dream and found love for himself.

_**THE END!**_


	39. Ch 37 Advent of the 7th Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters, that right belongs to Reject. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

ad·vent - noun: the arrival of a notable person, thing, or event.

Climbing out of the limo, he smelled something different. A glance at his brothers to confirm they too had picked up on the new, strange smell. Tensing a little, being cautious with everything that had happened in the past few months, Ruki began his climb up the stairs to the mansion doors. The smell was there as well, lingering faintly as if it was hours old. But something told him it was fresh, and whoever it belonged to was good at masking it. He wasn't sure if it was something their father was doing again, or if it was an enemy come to get them.

He sort of hoped it was an enemy, because not just himself, but his brothers were done with their father manipulating them, using them, and then discarding them. Opening the door and walking in, Ruki went still as he felt his brother spread out around him. There in the living room was a small, petite, well-dressed woman sipping tea. Her long black hair hung in waves down her back and over her shoulders. And it was evident from the look she flicked at them for but a second that she was not impressed with what she had seen.

The soft growl from Yuma had Ruki lifting a hand to indicate that they should wait. Straightening himself, putting on the mask he was trained from birth to wear, Ruki walked the rest of the way into the living room. The girl was looking up at him, giving him a good look at her eyes, eyes so blue that they put sapphires to shame. Leaving him just to watch as she placed her teacup back on the saucer on the coffee table, stood up and smoothed out the skirt of her dress — all before flashing a blinding smile.

"I am going to go by all four of your reactions that you were not told that you would have a guest," the girl stated, her voice dropping a few octaves in irritation.

Ruki was a bit taken aback by the bluntness of her words as he watched her reach into a pocket that was hidden in the skirt of her dress, pulling out a cell phone. Her thumb was swiping across the screen quickly before tapping rapidly — a small smile curling just the corners of her mouth upwards as she looked up at them.

"I should have figured this would happen," she muttered darkly.

Ruki was slightly impressed and amused by her actions. Though she seemed not to understand that she was in a room full of predators, he remained silent as he watched her set her phone on the table, just as the dial tone came through, indicating she had it on speakerphone. It rang only once before it was picked up.

"Ah, Kagome, I was not expecting you to call so soon."

At the sound of the familiar deep voice, Ruki narrowed his eyes on the girl, not the phone. He was watching as she just lifted an eyebrow at the phone. The smile was gone as his lips, which were now pulled down into a frown.

"Why do I not believe you?" She said blithely, clearly not amused.

A soft chuckle came from the phone before the voice spoke again, "Oh, what is wrong? Have the boys been rude to you?"

This had a small growl coming from the girl and leaving him impressed. But he shook his head as an indication for his brothers to remain silent.

"No, they haven't. In fact, from the way, I was greeted when they walked through the front door a few minutes ago, that you may have...Oh, I don't know... purposely forgotten to tell them I was coming," she hissed.

This had a silence filling the room. Ruki could picture the exact look on the man's face, their father, was a particular kind of person. And here was the little upstart of a girl, who he was going to assume human because she gave no indication otherwise safely.

"Ah... I guess I did. I am sorry, Kagome," their father said.

Though the tone used was respectful, it was evident that he didn't mean what he said. Which had the girl snorting?

"Well, since I got dragged into your little bet with my Guardian. Which I will prove you were flipping cheating Karlheinz, I suggest you clear the damn air. Because at the rate I am going, it will not be pretty... or do you not give an ounce of that shriveled, unbeating heart of yours to your self-made children?" She snapped.

This had Ruki narrowing his gray-blue eyes on the girl. She was well informed on what they were, who their father was from the way she talked — well versed in how their father worked. He was now on edge. Even with that knowledge, she should at least be more aware of the fact that she was at a disadvantage here. That her life could easily be taken.

"Now, now, Kagome. You do not need to threaten. And please do calm down. I would hate to lose them due to you having a temper tantrum," their father stated, his voice dipping to show he was getting mildly angry. "And I did not cheat."

"Karlheinz, Vampire King, self-proclaimed King of Demons, do not test me," Kagome bit out.

It was at that point Ruki felt something brush across his skin. She was making his instincts go on high alert. And from the soft growls and gasps that his brothers were giving, they had felt it too.

"Ah, you have always been a difficult woman, Kagome Higurashi," Their father stated. "But that is what I do like about you. Now, down to business."

This had Ruki suddenly feeling as if something terrible was going to happen. His father was meddling, and he had won some kind of bet that netted him this human girl, who was not what she looked like. Innocent, naive, and oh so human. Meaning weak, prey, food. And had his instincts active.

"Boy's as you have already heard, this girl is Kagome Higurashi. I won a bet and have her on loan for the next week. She will be living with you as you have done your very best. I am giving her to Ruki. Because out of all of you, I feel he has done the best and is the most suited to handling this little spitfire hellcat."

There was silence. Ruki was not sure that he wanted her. Though he was sure she would be interesting. His instincts were warning him that she was very dangerous, possibly fun. But he knew better than to refuse a 'gift' from his father.

"Now, the terms of the deal are in the contract that I am sure Kagome has on hand. I have other things to do," their father stated. "Oh, and Ruki, she is to stay by your side at all times. Except for bathing and use of the restroom. I do not want to be notified and deal with the fall out should she be harmed."

The sound of the line being shut off had Ruki looking up at the girl, Kagome. Who had her eyes narrowed on the phone as if it was the vilest thing she had ever seen.

"If you do not mind, Miss Kagome, may I see the contract?" Ruki asked, remaining polite.

This had her snapping her eyes up to his. Before she sighed and bent at the waist, picking up a small satchel that he hadn't even noticed. Pulling out a small sheaf of papers and handing it to him.

"I am sorry for my attitude, but he does piss me off, greatly... and in the time I have known him. He has tried to find one way or another to get his hands on me," she said, her voice more mellow, demure.

Her words were not lost on him or any of his brothers; he was sure. As Ruki glanced through the contract, he was glad he didn't breathe, because Ruki was sure he'd be choking on air right now. With a quick flick of his eyes, he noticed that Kagome was well aware of everything in that contract, verbatim, and quid pro quo. This was all an elaborate ruse by his father using an archaic means to get what he wanted.

"This is... Just until next Saturday, Miss Higurashi," he said as he handed the contract back to her.

She just nodded her head and looked at him patiently. He got the feeling she was waiting for something. His mind working quickly, he realized what it was.

"Oh, forgive me. Let me introduce myself and my brothers to you," Ruki said, stepping back so she could have a better view of his siblings. "I am Ruki. The one with the brown hair is Yuma, next to him is Azusa, and last but not least is Kou."

The way her head tilted to the side as she looked at them, a gentle, accepting smile curling her lips. Ruki knew there'd be problems in the next week. She was pretty in an unconventional way. And when not upset, she was exuding a friendly, delicate female vibe. But her it was her eyes. They seemed to trap the person that looked into them. Meaning that he was sure his brothers would rebel a lot more vocally after the shock wore off. As they were denied.

"Thank you, now if you will show me to our... shared... quarters... I have traveled a good distance and am tired," she said, flashing another one of her brilliant smiles.

Nodding his head, Ruki walked around the coffee table as he noted she picked up a sizeable yellow Backpack and hefted it over one shoulder like it weighed nothing. Ruki got the feeling that he'd be insulting her if he asked her if he could carry it, so instead, he opted for motioning for her to follow him to his room where he was already planning on cleaning out one dresser drawer and closet space. The least he could do was give her some personal space to live out of while here under a disagreeable contract.

He looked at Kagome as she sat across from him and his brothers in the limo. It was now Monday, day two of her being there. She adapted easily. Oddly enough, she seemed to fit right in with his siblings and him. Her knowledge of Gardening had impressed Yuma. Especially the older, more outdated methods. She knew her stuff. That and her sweet tooth matched, if not exceeded, Yuma's.

With Azusa, he'd quickly found out that she appreciated a sharp edge of a blade. Her expansive knowledge of weapons, how to make them, keep them, to their practical uses. Which included ritualistic... on top of histories of the more famous swords and daggers had Azusa wanting her attention... A thing he tolerated, after explaining that his youngest brother had a tendency to be a masochist and liked to 'cut' himself. This had got Kagome to respond uniquely. Azusa had made a vow, a faithful vampiric vow, not to cut himself while she lived in the house. A week. He wondered if the boy would do it.

Then there was Kou. He was a diva and the only one to choose to work. Something he found out that Kagome didn't tolerate in the least. That and his demanding personality. Kou had angered her to the point that they'd all felt that sharp tingling across their skin again. Only, it was ten times as strong, burning in its wake. She had laid him out as well. Claiming that while he was famous and he had talent as a singer and model, that didn't give Kou the right to be such an uppity prick who was compensating for what he lacked. The meaning was not lost when she raised one hand and wiggled her pinky at him. A very crude gesture that had shocked Kou into silence seconds before he burst out laughing.

As for himself, he liked that she was friendly. They had talked a lot Sunday morning as they readied for bed. She had left him unbalanced when she just changed before him with no modesty at all. Though she explained that they were not the first demons she had come across, that she was much older than he would have ever thought. And her Guardian was a Demon... a powerful one, though she didn't tell him who. Just to be surprised again when he had been woken by her rolling over in the large king-sized bed and cuddled him while she slept.

Now, as she smiled warmly at what Kou was saying, Ruki wondered just how it would be taken by their father's biological sons that they had Kagome living with them — hoping that they'd not be too much of a problem. They were exceptionally aggressive. And Yui had mated to Shu, so that was one that he didn't need to worry about. He and Reiji had an accord, while Ayato and himself did not get along at all. Laito, Kanato, and Subaru were reasonably easy to handle, though as he watched Kagome, who'd already been there for a full day, how easily she pulled people into her orbit.

He was sighing as he relaxed into the seat, not missing the glance and soft smile from Kagome. Yeah, he was not looking forward to the Sakamaki clan seeing her with them.

Ruki just stared at the six males and Yui, who were all staring back at them. There was no mistaking their feelings. But he was glad that their father had at least had the decency to call and tell them to leave Kagome alone. That no harm was to come to her. It didn't mean that they were not eyeing her like she was a prize piece of meat. Their aura was lashing out wildly. Well, all but Shu's, who just stared at Kagome with a mix of wariness and amusement.

"I suggest we get to class; I do not need to be near arrogant, posturing children," Kagome quipped, flipping her braided hair over her shoulder.

This had a drastic effect on the Sakamaki's who tensed and watched her as she turned to walk away from them. As a deep rumbling laugh came from the quietest of the brothers, who was holding his new mate to him. Causing everyone to look at him before a soft feminine chuckle came from Kagome.

"It is nice to see that you have grown up tall and strong Shu, it has been a long time," Kagome said, pausing and looking back at the blond vampire before continuing into the school, not a care in the world.

Ruki shook his head as he shrugged and made to follow after Kagome, who was walking away again — leaving not just his brothers, but the Sakamaki's confused. And Shu to explain the whole damn thing.

Ruki was laughing. He had not expected what he was seeing. It was PE, a class that every one of them excelled at, along with a few of the others in the night class. Since the school catered to the supernatural and the rich humans, and the random one who was highly intelligent enough to get a scholarship to the private school. Kagome had slid literally under one of their classmate's legs to dodge the ball that had been thrown at her. Causing the boy, a Lycan, to get nailed dead in the chest as he stared down at the now vacant spot she'd been in.

It was Day 3, and Kagome just was different. At breakfast, which she had gotten up and cooked, not even waking him. Of course, Ruki had been slightly warm and comfortable since she had curled up and cuddled him again. The fact she had provided goblets of blood infused Jasmine tea that was perfect for his brothers, and himself was just above and beyond. Though he didn't like the fact that Yuma had made a point to sit next to her. It had him feeling a bit possessive. She was his for the week, not his brothers. Not that he expected to get anything out of this.

When the boy finally jogged off the floor, Kagome looked at him and winked — causing Ruki to go wide-eyed as she threw a ball at him. The girl knew he had been distracted and was taking advantage of that fact. Oh, he started to plot how to get back at her for it as he deftly dodged the ball — smiling smugly at her as she laughed loudly and ran for another ball to toss. Giving him and the other boys in the class a chance to enjoy the way her toned legs and ass looked as she moved with a grace that couldn't be replicated.

The day was upon them, and it was time to go to bed. Ruki waited as Kagome was walking up the stairs, his gray eyes watching her movements. The soft sway of her hips as she climbed. Her voice was soft as she openly debated why a Dirk was better than a Sgian-dubh in close combat — fascinating him further as he let a slow smile curled his lips. Ruki had it planned out how to get her back for her stunt during PE.

Once she was on the landing, he teleported to the right beside his bedroom door, opening it and waving her in and being a true gentleman. Only to see her raise her eyebrows at him in skepticism, even though she said thank you and entered the room. She was allowing him to enter and shut the door behind her with a loud click.

Not wasting a second, he was behind her, lifting her and tossing her to the bed. She had already removed her shoes. Grabbing one of her feet, he traced a finger down it, into the arch before circling the heel and dragging it back up. The way her eyes got large in her face before she slapped her hands over her mouth to smother the fit of laughter as she tried to jerk her leg from his grasp.

Refusing to relent as he shifted and sat on her other leg, he continued his assault on her very ticklish feet. A thing he had discovered waking up Sunday evening, finding her cuddling him and having to untangle her legs from his and keeping his eyes on hers, as they grew bright with tears as she continued to fight to keep from laughing aloud and alerting the rest of the house to their actions... not that his brothers were going to enter his room without his express permission.

"Karma, yes... this is retributive Karma... Kagome," he said as she finally broke out into a loud fit of laughter.

He frowned as he sat there in class. The fourth day was upon them. It was now Wednesday. And he was doing his best to ignore Reiji and Kagome having a conversation about propriety. The proper way to do something and which way to do something so simple as table setting was annoying him. It should not; it was just a conversation. But everything in him was clamoring for him to pull Kagome away from the other male, to threaten him with physical harm. And he had no clue as to why he was feeling so damn possessive of the girl. She was on loan.

It was a free period, and being at the top of the class with perfect grades, just like Reiji, Ruki shifted in his seat, then stood and started to walk to the door. He needed to leave, or he was going to act out and cause trouble. And he didn't need that. Nor did he wants to make Kagome angry while at school with that unique ability she had to inflict pain, even minor. His ears were hearing as the conversation died. Then Kagome trying to excuse herself from Reiji, who was being uncivil by telling her to let him go.

Not stopping, Ruki left the classroom and teleported to his favorite place in the school, the library. It was empty at this time of the night. The distance seemed to lessen his possessive need but did nothing to quell the urge to go back and lit into Reiji. He was conflicted, and he didn't like it. Ruki prided himself on the fact that, for the most part, good at controlling his own emotions. Though he did show them a bit more openly than Reiji did, he didn't want to be a pompous ass.

"That is being polite."

He hadn't been aware he had spoken aloud. Spinning around, Ruki saw Kagome standing there looking up at him. Blue eyes were looking at him contemplatively, but he could smell the worry she was trying to hide. Raising a single eyebrow as he looked down at her, he waited.

"Reiji, I mean. He is beyond being a pompous ass... I would love to say that he has an over-inflated sense of self, like Laito, thinks he is a gift to the female species," She said, giving a loud, disgusted snort.

Ruki could see the honesty written across her face. She was a polite person, though he knew that she had limits to what she would take before lashing back out. Kou had proved that. So, letting a small smile curl the corners of his lips, Ruki just stared down at her. His instincts were settling and calming down considerably.

"Wanna spend the rest of the class in here?" She asked, waving at the section of the library that had a long couch for reading in it.

Unsure if that was wise, Ruki shrugged. He was getting an eye-roll from Kagome, who marched right past him and sat down. Crossing her arms over her chest as she slumped. Defiance directed towards him in a challenge to make her leave. This had the smile getting more significant as he walked over to her. He loved a good challenge. And whether or not the left, he didn't care. She was paying attention to him and him alone.

His cheek was stinging, and as he lifted a hand to the now sensitized flesh, which oddly felt warm to his touch. Ruki glared at Kagome in a warning. He was noting that she was not going to back down. Nope, the way her blue eyes flashed at him, while his brothers stood between them and the Sakamaki's, of which one of them had caused this whole fiasco. Touchy-feely, hands-on had caused him to snap. And it wasn't helping; he could feel the smugness rolling off of Ayato. The instigator.

"You have no right. I am not a possession. And you acting like I am your property Ruki Mukami, is crossing a line. A line that you do not want to cross," she hissed at him.

This had his instincts flaring differently now. Everything in him screamed that Kagome must be shown who was alpha — made to bend to his whim. And he could do this without even laying a hand on her. The thoughts pleased him. She was human, albeit one on loan that couldn't be physically harmed, didn't mean he couldn't attack her emotionally.

"I suggest you think carefully, Kagome. Your position in our house, and what is keeping you safe," he said, letting the darkness he had kept from her drip off his words. "Nothing is protecting you from everything, just physical harm."

The way her eyes went wide at his words before they narrowed. He knew he had struck a nerve, as her lips pressed into a thin line. The smell of her anger growing thicker in the air.

"I mean, seriously, you cuddle like it is going out of style. I am sure it would be the same no matter whose bed you slept in," Ruki continued, watching as her blue eyes darkened as shock colored across her face.

The hits he was taking were cheap, low. But effective. He was stating the truth at its most basic, not giving up any real information, but wording it so it was painting Kagome in an unpleasant light. And from the way, the other vampires, including his brothers, were shifting; they felt the small spike in the air. As he saw the faint spark of lilac in the depths of Kagome's eyes, Ruki tensed, because that was new.

"_What is going on here!?_"

At the loud booming voice, one they all knew very well, they turned to look at the speaker. There wearing a Doctor's coat was their father. Who looked livid and more than a bit frazzled. His eyes were practically red. Not a good sign and Ruki backed down.

Not a word was spoken, and all sound seemed to have vanished as another male appeared behind him. A tall man with pale skin, long silver hair, golden eyes that were etched with red markings. His bearing was regal and proud, diminishing his father, whom he stood by. There was a soft gasp, then the sound of feet moving on the tiled floors of the school before he saw Kagome shot by him. Right to the male by his father, who put his arms around her.

There was a surge of possessiveness welling up in his body at the site of it. Leaving him feeling almost as if he was being crippled. The way the man sniffed, Kagome ran his hands over her as if searching for something out of place. The way she looked into those golden eyes as they started to bleed red, just to shake her head. Only to have the man lift his gaze and pin him with it, shaking Ruki to his core, for there was death in those eyes. A slow, painful death.

"Well, I am waiting for an answer," Their father stated, his aura lashing out.

Refusing to flinch, Ruki stared at his father and letting his eyes catch his and opening his mind. The brutal way it was searched had him wanting to vomit the meal they had that morning. Only to have a soft Tsk come from his father as he felt both anger and disappointment directed solely at him.

"Kagome, if you wish to leave now, you can. I said no harm, apparently due to incomprehension, didn't extend to all areas," their fathers growled out.

Keeping his face neutral, Ruki looked at Kagome. A coldness was washing over him. That wave of possessiveness getting stronger and telling him to take her and run. She was not to leave his side. She was his. When her head turned, and her eyes met his, he could clearly see that she was debating on it. The way she frowned at him, as they held a silent conversation with their eyes. Ruki was mentally willing her to leave. To get away from him and be safe because something was happening.

"No, Kagome will stay, Reinhart," the man spoke, causing Ruki to look at him. "An agreement is an agreement. A contract was signed; there was no clause for that... But I do think that certain arrangements are to be made."

This had Ruki feeling shocked as Kagome looked up at the man, still touching her like he owned her. He could see from her body language that she was confused but grateful.

Day five was in full swing, none of them had gone to school, due to the changes being made. A part of Ruki was glad that Kagome was not to room with his brothers. But that possessive part, that disturbed him, well that had him a bit hot under the lid as the humans would say. Kagome was now in her room. And the contract amended that she was open game to his brothers as well. With only two days left, Ruki didn't want them to have unlimited access to her.

Sighing as he moved from his comfy chair in the library, he saw a flash of white and black outside the window, just to go still as he looked. Seeing Kagome walking with that man, who he learned was her Guardian and a mighty demon lord that even his father respected greatly. And someone he knew not to tangle with. He paid attention to the going ons in the demon realm. There was not a demon who didn't know who the man was. And that meant that Kagome was so much more than they thought. Also, she explained exactly what her little power was.

As he watched the two talk with Yuma, who was answering questions being asked. Ruki felt the same urge that he had yesterday with Reiji, to take her and keep her away from the others. A thing that was bothering him. He knew that there was no reason for this reaction to the girl. Sure, he found her nice to be around; she was intelligent, fun, and had a way of disarming people in general and making them want to be close to her and friend that her openness was exceptionally alluring, especially for those who have had questionable, dark past.

Sighing Ruki started to turn away when Kagome turned and looked at him. The moment their eyes met, he fought back the urge to break through the window and steal her away. Instead, he just nodded his head and put on a forced smile before turning away and going to the bookshelf for another book. He didn't miss the way her eyes went downcast as she frowned. Which made a small pain bloom in his chest, something else he would just be pushing away. He knew his words hurt her, angered her. It showed when they had all gotten home, not even an hour later, and the details were discussed.

There had been no hesitation when he didn't apologize to her. She just nodded her head and waited as a small imp ran into the room once he was summoned. Immediately a new contract was drawn up and then signed. His brothers were happy with this new arrangement. Ruki felt as if something was wrong with it. Like he was being punished. Grabbing the next book in the line, he made his way back to the chair and not bothering to look out of the window and not wanting to meet her eyes again.

Ruki sat there, staring at his textbook. He felt significantly agitated. The silence of the classroom was stifling. Kagome had been placed as per the new contracts will, in a class with each of his brothers. Right now, she was in with Kou. And he was grinding his teeth, not seeing the words written on the page before him. The teacher had picked up on the tension he was giving off, decided that the class can have a free study period. Lunch was the next period.

He wanted to see Kagome. Two nights without her particular brand of sleeping, cuddles had him awake, laying in bed and staring at his ceiling. Sleeping was a farce to him. It was how they sorted through the information that they gathered, both consciously and subconsciously — not needed. Hell, after he had _awoken_ upon being turned, he had stayed awake for almost three weeks before his new body crashed. Thus was educated by their father that he had pushed himself too far. To learn his limits and not do it again.

Letting out a long hissing breath, Ruki set his arms on his desk, bending his arms so he could hold his head in hands. Letting his fingers mess up his hair. Still, the words on the page were not registering as he continued to stare at them. He wanted the bell to ring. This need to find Kagome, make sure she was okay was getting worse. He'd seen her at breakfast, then in the first period as she was now riding with her Guardian who was staying in the house, not trusting any of them not to piss her off.

"Dude, you need to chillax, you're causing even the humans in the class to get antsy," Laito said in a whisper next to him.

This caused Ruki to start and glare at the red-haired vampire. Who instantly shot his hands up in a placating manner. Which didn't help his mood? It was this idiot brother who had caused the incident, made him snap, and put Kagome in her place by lashing out at her verbally after she had smacked him. He didn't have a claim on him. She wasn't his property. Hell, she was on loan to them, even now. At that realization, her words, actions. The result of it, Ruki's eyes snapped wide open.

"Uh...Ruki, what?" Laito asked in a hushed whisper.

Giving a shake of his head, Ruki needed the bell to ring; he needed to talk to their father. Ask a few questions. He had to know something. He was hoping that what he had realized and read a long time ago was very accurate. Because it could change everything. And now Ruki had a reason to berate himself for his stupidity for not realizing it.

He stood there looking at his father, his creator, who just stared back at him in disbelief. It had him feeling a bit smug, but he just waited until his father collected himself.

"If what you said is true, then... it is possible. Though I do not know-how. You are a created Vampire... not a true born. There is no knowledge of this that I know of," His father said.

That was all that Ruki needed to hear as he smiled widely at his father, giving a sharp nod of his head before turning and leaving — not stopping when his name was called. Nope, he had to talk to one other person, just to make sure. Not that he was looking forward to talking to that person. Fear made his skin itch as he plotted how to approach the man and broach this subject. Ruki knew for a fact that the man didn't like him much after opening wounds that were not visible on his ward.

It was the last day, and Ruki ran his hands down the sides of his slacks. He didn't think it was possible for a Vampire to feel like this. He thought this sensation was regulated for those who still had a beating heart. Of course, he had gotten grudging permission from the silver-haired lord. Only after he had a piece of his flesh taken by the man's green yokai whip, it had hurt, he refused to scream and alert the rest of the house to what was happening in the rooms under the mansion.

To him, even now he after healing, it was a price he gladly paid. And the fact he had stayed strong, refusing to utter a sound had seemed to impress the old Demon. The way those golden eyes had looked at him told Ruki that while his face was its typical blank mask. Now, he just waited for when his brothers were done with monopolizing Kagome. A thing that was irritating him, making him want to rip her away from them. But that would just be a repeat, and he didn't want that. He learned from mistakes, both his own and others.

With a deep breath and another rub of his hands down the side of his slacks, Ruki heard the familiar soft footfalls coming up the stairs. There was no one with her. His senses went on high alert at that delicate, clean scent that he'd smelled that first day reached his nose. She was making him feel a bit calmer. Though his body went rigid when she stopped and looked at him, her face guarded. Something he didn't think was possible.

He tried to open his mouth. Tried to speak and found he couldn't, he was floundering. And from the way Kagome just kept looking at him, he felt himself just continue to sink further into being unable to say a single thing. Ruki just looked at her, his mouth closing and opening, just as he balked.

"Ruki?"

At her saying his name, he felt his body turn and walk into his room without being commanded. Knowing his panic showed on his face. Because he saw her eyes go wide as he turned and entered his room, he made his way to his bed and flopped on its face down. Very undignified, not that he could even care. Glad on some level as his body calmed and relaxed, and he was not human. If this is how all humans felt when dealing with something like this, or the closest they could, they could just fuck themselves. It was deplorable. Embarrassing.

"Ruki?"

He closed his eyes and just stayed laid out on his bed. He was not moving or replying. Hoping something would happen. It was like he was a hormonal teenager again. That was well over a hundred years ago. This had to be some kind of torture to go through. So, when the bed dipped, indicating that Kagome (while he was lost in his thoughts) had sat next to him. Ruki tensed as he finally turned his head to look at her. He was seeing her eyes watching him — a mix of wariness and concern.

"Ruki?"

His name a question. There was no deceit he could sense. She was just herself. Flawed, yet so perfect. A perfect idea of what could be had. Submissive, yet dominant when provoked. Strong and caring. A nurturer by nature. And here she was sitting next to him and waiting for him to answer. Her patience was incredible, but could only go so far.

"I...Kagome..." he said, unable to get out, leaving him frustrated.

Closing his eyes, he took a few seconds to center himself. He felt the bed shift, making him wonder if Kagome was leaving until her scent flooded his nose. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw her lying there, her nose just a few inches from his as her eyes looked into his own eyes. Glad he had not fed recently, or the blood would rush to his cheek and make him blush.

Time just seemed to slow down as he looked into those blue eyes of hers. Unable to look away from what he saw. So, when her soft, warm hands touched his face, Ruki jerked and started to pull away as his hand came up and captured hers as it stroked at his cheek. He saw a small smile, curled her lips. Then she was leaning in towards him, placing her forehead against his.

"Ruki?"

Again she asked, and it caused everything to go still inside him. His body moved on its own again. Senses were flaring. The house was empty. There was no trace of his brothers, father, or Kagome's Guardian at all. A precaution in case. Swallowing thickly, Ruki leaned in and captured her lips with his. His mind was silently praying that she didn't purify him to ash. While his hand shifted, so his fingers were threaded through hers, pulling her small body to his as he rolled onto his side.

The small hum that came from her told him she was accepting of this. And he wanted to take so much more, debating on whether to listen to his instincts, as the last time caused him to hurt her, to force her into her _place_ as a female. She was not just any female; she was an individual — a dangerous one. The feel of her lips parting against his had Ruki rolling them as he deepened the kiss, her body under his. His other hand was seeking out hers and grasping hers, fingers threading through hers so that he pinned both her hands and arms to the bed.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at almost black eyes. If it weren't from the thin ring of blue, he'd say her eyes were that way naturally. But the fact her breaths were shallow and quick, her lips now red and swollen, he knew it was her lust and arousal. Which filled the room as he looked down at her. He was seeing a lazy smile appear on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Ruki," Her voice breathy as she spoke. "You ever try to put me in my _place_ as you owe me, you will be in a world of pain. Now, I think you need to find the courage and make me your mate... Cause I have been waiting since I was alone with you that first night."

Blinking his eyes at her words, nodding in agreement, he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. It crawled up from in his chest, bursting out from his lips as he just stared down at her. It figured that the human who was centuries old and could kill him by accident with an emotional fit would figure this out way before him. A low growl from Kagome had him dipping his head down and claiming her lips with his own as he pressed his body against hers. Just to have her roll her hips in a needy manner into him, demaning more than he wanted to give her.

Because with everyone gone, they had all the time in the world to start and finish the mating processes. Kagome deserved to be lavished with attention, treated as a goddess, for she was a very important person. And he was not going to rush it, not with his one real mate. A mate that he shouldn't have as he was not a born vampire.

_**THE END!**_


	40. Ch 38 Idol Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters, that right belongs to Rejet. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

Kou was on edge. In the last few months, there had been a string of deaths, all vampires. All Vampires, like him who were a part of the public life. From actors to people working night scene, Idols, and models. It was bad enough that their father had put him on lockdown. Meaning when he went to work, he now had two bodyguards. It was humiliating to him. The same, of course, went for his brothers and the Sakamaki brood.

Right now, he lifted his eyes from his text and looked at the bubbly looking Raven-haired girl who was giving her speech to the class. Her blue eyes were shining brightly as she read off her history report of the Feudal Era of Japan. The details she used, her expression and tone. It was soulful and loving. Quite creepy. But he knew something was different about this human, just not what.

His mind raced back to when she appeared in the School. It was only a few days before the first Vampire murder. Which now that he thought about it was odd. He didn't believe that the girl herself would be all that capable of murdering a Vampire. Hell, she was overly klutzy. More like she was a magnet to attract them. The innocent vibe, sweet and accepting personality. Her ability to get along with anyone. That and she somehow tended to gravity unnaturally to the others in this School who were born to the nightlife.

Narrowing his eyes, Kou filed his thoughts away so he could talk to Ruki about it later. But for the moment, he had a report to give. Then he had to work for a few hours after School.

Standing there, he stared at the blond, brown-eyed girl before him. He knew who Tama was. She was new to the industry and was making waves, big ones. Her fame was skyrocketing quickly after her first single debut. Not even he had taken off like that, nor any of the other non-humans. Her voice did hold quality to it that was enchanting, her personality that was just... spellbinding, though not to him. The damn girl was only a natural who drew people to her. And now, he had the displeasure of being in a duet with someone who was giving him a run for his money in the business. Not at all pleased.

But this was a chance to learn the competition. Oh, yes. The girl was from the same company, but not even with help could he find a damn thing on her. No address, age... nothing. He chalked it up to the fact that while Tama was her stage name, her real personality was a secret. One, Kou wanted to find out.

"Tama, this his Mukami Kou. Kou, Tama," His manager said, her voice bright and cheery.

Flashing a small smile, making sure not to show his fangs, Kou had to blink as the girl quirked an eyebrow at him. Though her purple lips were curled into a friendly smile, he got the impression she was not impressed with him. She was making him fight back from lashing out. He had been warned about his temper. So, he just tilted his chin up at her. His eyes were roaming over the girl. Noting how she stood, the confidence, yet vulnerability she exuded — a part of her charm.

It had his skin crawling. Kagome felt off like there was something that was not right about her. A thought that had him pausing. With a quick shake of his head, he watched and listened as the outline of the duet was to be done. Each of their top songs was going to be merged into one song and switching between the two. It was a massive thing in the industry right now. Fans of songs mostly did it. Where they were sped up and blended. A lot was good. Nightcore was the biggest group of people on the web that did it.

"So, Kou, your top song _Bloody Rose_, and Tama's top song _Lost Love _will be blended through the various verses. This will be done almost like a love song," His manager said.

This had him frowning. His song was not a love song; it was about a brutal love that had gone wrong. He had written it himself after losing Yui to the Sakamaki's after she was turned and mated. A thing that was always being rubbed in his face by her mate, Laito. He had not heard Tama's song at all. And frankly, he didn't want to. He was familiar with a few of her works, and while they ranged widely, her voice just had him twitching and growling and feeling agitated.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Mukami?"

At the deep voice, Kou whipped his head around to look at the tall man standing next to Kagome. He knew who he was. The number one manager in the company. A man he had wanted himself but was declined. Personally, to his face. He was a tall, long black-haired man with deep brown eyes that were cold, distant, and exceptionally intelligent. This man also had the ear of the owner.

"Not really, I am just unfamiliar with the song," he stated.

This had his manager sighing in a defeated manner. He had heard his manager telling him to listen to a sound disc, but he hadn't. So now he was on the receiving at the end of two managers staring and a smile that was slightly mocking from Tama, herself. Kou just shrugged his shoulders. He could listen to it. With all going on with the vampire murders, there was more important for him to be doing and worrying.

"It is final week in school for the end of the spring semester..." he stated flatly.

This had the two managers backing off a bit. One thing that was understood was that School always came first with the Idols that were still in School. But Tama, she just snorted. It was causing him to narrow his eyes. The girl was taking pleasure from his current situation.

"I take it you don't have finals?" he asked, lacing his voice with a lot of sarcasm.

This had her going blank face before sniffing and replying, speaking for the first time that night, "Yes, but I at least can balance my school life and professional life."

Kou stiffened. There was no mistaking that she was making her voice sound higher pitched than it was. His ears did not mistake that. And that her voice sounded slightly familiar.

Another five Vampire had been killed in the week since getting paired up with Tama. One of the vampires had been in a sister talent agency. So, of course, Kou was on edge. And being in School wasn't helping, though finals were over with. He had been shocked to see that the new girl was at the top of his class. He'd done relatively well, as always. It helped that most of the stuff covered he knew by rote. Being over a century, well, it made a difference.

The new, Kagome Higurashi, had garnered the attention of his brother Azusa and Ayato Sakamaki. The way she was currently rolling her eyes as the two sat on either side of her, pressing into her space, told him a lot. He was amused by how she reacted to being between the two — earning a lot of dark glares from the other female population. The females were not taking well to a human girl getting attention from either of them. And well the human females, just plain jealous that some of the _hottest boys_ in the School were taken with her.

Curling his lip in a snarl, Kou stood up, readying himself to leave the cafeteria. He had a song to listen to. The fact there'd been leeway given to him due to finals. Now, he had to listen to that damn song by Tama. He was not looking forward to it at all.

Kou was on edge; the meeting had been attacked. His suspicions were now proven accurate. Ruki could stick it hard this time, especially after he had adamantly refused to acknowledge that there was something different about Kagome Higurashi, as well as the fact that her attending the School and the murders were so close together. Nope, he knew what he had seen and felt, even in the dark. Or should he say, Tama?

Letting a cold smile curled his lips as he dodged another attack by the invader or one of the invaders. His nose wrinkling at the smell coming off the bastards. They were a mix of human and demon, true half breeds or Hanyo. It left him feeling disgusted. Demons were rare, to begin with, and laws were in place to keep the peace between demons and humans. Vampire skirted that line finely due to the nature of evolution. But now, as he dodged another attack from a giant claw as he watched ears flick and red-tinted eyes shift to the side.

Kou didn't have to know what the thing was looking at. No, he instinctively knew. And the way he felt his skin start to crawl as if it were trying to flee from his body was not comfortable.

"Move, Mukami!"

At the sound of Tama's voice, Kou threw himself back as far as he could, slamming into the recording rooms far wall. His eyes hurt from looking at the girl, who was glowing with an odd lilac-colored light that she had formed into a bow. The arrow she let loose flew towards the Hanyo that had been attacking him. Its ears were going flat against its head as it tried to get away. Only to be pierced by the energy-based arrow. That arrow had his instincts demanding he kills or claims the girl. She was strong and a fighter, but also deadly dangerous.

"_Bitch!_ He wants you... your power... the thing you guard... he says he will be whole... that you betrayed him... Your loyalty false," the hanyo screeched as its body began to turn to glittery silver ash.

Those words had a sob so filled with pain coming from Tama's lips that Kou looked at her as he saw her manager come up behind her. The man was no human either, and he now was tall, pale-skinned with white-silver hair and golden eyes, markings on his cheeks and wrist. The amount of power that was rolling off of him had Kou and his instincts trying to make themselves as small as possible.

"Miko, it is alright. We will get him. Killing him will be mercy since he had given in to his darker half... He was not meant for you, and he loved the dead clay pot... You... Miko, know from Shiori, that you were to be bound to one of her descendants," the man spoke.

Kou could only watch as the Tama looked up at the man and buried her face into this chest and cried. He was confused. The girl as an enemy to all demons and creatures of the night. Yet here she was willingly touching and being comforted by a demon. A powerful one. It was looking like they know each other very well. Leaving him to wonder just who the hell they were and if his father was well aware of them.

It had been three weeks to the day since the attack on the company and him learning more about his fellow student and Idol. Kou was not amused that he was now pretty much bound at the hip to the girl. She was annoying. Or at least to him she was. And her now living in the Mansion with him and his brother didn't help in the least. Her Guardian was there more often than naught to make sure that nothing happened to her, because and Kou could quote, that they were nothing but ill-mannered children, who had yet to learn who their betters were.

Which included the girl, one Kagome Higurashi, who was a Miko no less. A very powerful one that their father respected. That in and of itself was part of what made her so damned annoying. Their father, when he came around, more often now that she lived there, trying to woo her and dote on her — often forgetting that they were there.

But it was amusing watching her when dealing with their father. Who was a very persistent man? Each attempt to be polite failed. Her trying to hide from him only served to make his father more interested. The girl had no clue she was enticing him by rebuffing him or making him chase. Though, as Kou sat on his bed, looking over at Kagome where she was crouching on the floor, he wondered if he should tell her. It behooved him as to why she thought she'd be safe in his room. He had made it very clear that he didn't like her at all.

Of course, she had just looked at him when he told her, smiled, and laughed at him. This had struck not only him but his brothers as well as strange. When asked, she shook her head and walked away — leaving them alone with her Guardian, who looked amused at them before sighing and going back to reading the stock section of the newspaper.

Kou narrowed his eyes as he looked at the red-clad Hanyo that had burst through the living room window. It's white ears flicking left and right as its red eyes darted around, its nose wiggling as it sniffed. He was pissed. In the last month and a half several Hanyos had come and attacked, not just his family but the Sakami mansion, School, and the company he worked for several times. It had been made clear that they wanted Kagome, who was not to be handed over.

"Inuyasha!"

Kou felt his eyes go wide and had the urge to strangle the girl. She had been told she was to stay in the basement, safe. And here she was calling out. And to the Hanyo no less, who honed in on her. Just as his little white ears pressed flat to his head as those red eyes narrowed while a dog like a snarl erupted from him.

"_Sit, Boy!_"

Two words had Kou, his brothers going wide-eyed as the hanyo slammed into the ground. Though there was now a small crater in the middle of the glass littered living room, the Hanyo was pushing himself up and growling.

"_Bitch!_ You will give me what I want. You betrayed me!"

Those words had Kou shifting his body as he watched the Hanyo step out of the crater and towards where he knew Kagome was.

"I did no such thing, Inuyasha. Do you think I wanted to hear that little bit of prophecy? You think I don't still feel a damn thing for you?" Kagome said, her voice laced with pain.

Kou, not sure what he was missing, darted forward as the Hanyo's body tensed as it readied to attack. The force of his blow was easily deflected as he was flung backwards. Pain exploded from his wrist and forearm. Which was no small feat? He had enjoyed the enhanced speed and strength that came with the change from human to vampire. Not much could harm him and make him feel pain like this. And the damn Hanyo was doing it with ease.

Crashing into the hutch, Kou just stayed as he willed his body to heal itself faster. His eyes watching as his brother each took a crack at the Hanyo, meeting the same fate as he had, all while the Hanyo kept making its way towards where Kagome was just standing.

"Please, Inuyasha, do not make me do this. You were my best friend. I loved you," she said.

This had Kou going very still. That was no lie. The way her eyes became bright with unshed tears. And it bothered him to see that. To hear her words. It made him feel angry. She was not allowed to be in love with anyone.

"Feh, as if you could do anything. You live by those weak, pathetic emotions... Because of you, so many vampires have died. And now, you are living with them, making it so much easier, Ka-Go-Me!" the hanyo said.

This had Kou looking at Kagome, who was crying now. Her head down, chin resting against her chest. He could see her body shaking slightly. Her hands were curled into fists. But what had him taking real notice was the fact that strange lilac glow was encompassing her body — and steadily getting brighter.

"I do. And no, it doesn't make it easier for you, Inuyasha. It makes it easier for me to do what I have to do," she muttered.

When her head lifted, Kou saw the smile and soft look that she wore when in Idle mode. Her full pink lips were parting as she took a deep breath. Kagome was lifting her hands, clapping them together as she did on the stage. Then her right arm was pulled back into that odd stance she took — that lilac-colored glow forming into a bow and arrow before she pointed it at the hanyo. Her blue eyes were going black as she smiled.

"Taking _A Shot at Life with a Smile_," she said in a bright, cheery voice. Then the room was bathed in that brilliant glow.

With a side glance, Kou found himself smiling as he watched his partner and competitor go through the dance routine once more. The way their bodies moved as they prepped for the upcoming competition in the Tokyo vast Entertainment and Talent Business Idol Wars. Amazed at how far they'd come since last year. When the rampant killings of vampires were happening, their company was attacked to having the annoying chick living with them. To kill the one that was behind the massacre, all done by Hanyo no less.

It had been a hell of a time getting life back into the normal flow of things. Only to realize as he had watched her start to leave with all her belongings, which ironically was not very much with her manager. Kou had stopped her. He had not wanted the woman to go. When asked why he had given the lame excuse that it would be boring without her obnoxious self there. Which had Kagome looking at him, lifting an eyebrow and smiling at him in a knowing manner that had him feeling peevish.

Now, though, Kou was rather happy. She lived in the Mansion, they were a duo in the company as performers. An item that the company was putting their support behind, even if it was taboo in the Idol culture to be dating. It took the fan's fantasy away from being able to think of dating either of them. Of course, that was quickly taken care of by both his father and her Guardian and manager. Who had collaborated and said that before either had become an Idol that they were engaged as children. Which he was happy about, though he would not admit it. She was his, literally. He'd asked if this was going to be legit or not after the announcement.

That it was a huge selling point and only increased their popularity, oddly enough. But being an Idol was a war in and of itself. And either way, Kou won because he got to take her home and have her any way he wanted.

"Stop smirking!"

The low his had Kou smirking wider as he kept his eyes on Kagome, who was flushing darkly under his gaze. Not missing a step, he was in her personal space, arms at her waist, shifting her into a seductive sway, then spinning her across the practice floor. Noting the way her blue eyes sparkled in a challenge. Letting him know she'd get him back.

_**THE END!**_


	41. Ch 39 Voices

**Disclaimer: I do not own 009 Cyborg or its character, that right belongs to ****Shotaro Ishinomori. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Author's Notes: If you have not seen the 009 Cyborg Movie than this story might not make any sense to you. But I do hope you read it and enjoy either way.**

* * *

As the ten of them stood there looking out at sunset over the water of the mysterious city. Each had various thoughts. It was a shock to the system to just suddenly wake up, or appear in some cases, in this place. From what they could glean by sight alone, they were in an area that resembled Venice, Italy. Francois having stated to them all, after arriving with Joe, that this was her safe house. It was leading to more questions that were not asked.

The sun was setting casting its fiery glow across the calm surface of the massive body of water and lighting it up in a manner that was breathtakingly beautiful and yet eerily unsettling. Again nothing that anyone in the group would be speaking up to the state. Though, soon the horizon's blended hues were broken apart as a dark figure appeared, slowly coming towards the group.

They were causing the small group to become wary, tensing up, and reading for something to happen. Since it was odd to see someone was walking on the surface of the water with the sun as their backdrop. But as the minutes ticked on by the figure took on a definitive shape of a small, petite humanoid. Then features were defined as they got closer and closer to the group.

A small gasp escaping Francois' lips as she leaned against Joe, just to speak softly. "It is a girl. Pale skin, black hair, blue eyes. Though she looks almost Japanese in appearance."

This had the group looking at her, seeing her left eye glowed a brilliant green, indicating she was accessing her cyborg abilities. Though they waited as the girl continued towards them, she was eventually stopping a few feet from them.

"Who are you?" Jet Link asked, not even bothering to be subtle.

This had the girl arching an eyebrow as a smile graced her lips. With a slow shake of her head and brief chuckle, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I do not know which of you had heard the voice. Or which of you decided to speak back… But I am a representative for not just _his voice_, which is a serious misnomer by the way," she quipped. "It is _their voice_."

This had the group going stiff before Dr. Gilmore stepped forward, Geronimo Junior following with Ivan in his arms. She was making the girl tilted her head to the side and look at the trio who was taking the lead. The smile on her lips growing wider.

"You… I have seen you before, have I now?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"Yes. A long time ago, though your mind is trying to rationalize, it is impossible. But then again, Dr. Gilmore, it has been thirty years since you last saw me. And to be frankly honest, each of you has seen me at one point or another in your lives," the girl said. "In fact, some of you have recently seen another herald of 'their voice' as well."

This had a heavy silence hanging over the group as mistrust colored their gazes, which didn't phase the girl standing there on the water before them.

"... I have seen you before… you... You… were with Dr. Kozumi," Dr. Gilmore stated.

The small dip of her head at his words was the only confirmation she gave. At this point, Joe stepped forward, looking down at the girl, for she was seriously on the short side, just barely five foot two inches if he had to guess.

"You said _their voice_, not _his voice_. Why?" he asked, letting his blue eyes bore into the girl.

A sweet laugh came from her.

"Ah! Shimamura, Joe. Thanks for cluing me in on who heard _his voice_," the girl giggled. "And yes, there is more than just 'his' because the world is a big, semi-vast place. Many cultures and ethnic races, no? So, why shouldn't there be more than just _his_ in this whole God is a thing?"

Her words stunned them. Making each of them realize the truth of what she said.

"Does this make you one of them?" Ivan asked.

A frown graced the girl's face before her cheeks puffed out, and she gave a comical snort — hands fisting and settling on her hips.

"_Oh fuck no_!" she snapped, disgust clear in her voice. "I do not wish to be something exalted. Hell, it is because of their stupid interference I am the way I am. Neither human nor… _god_. But nor am I something in between either."

This had them all stunned.

"You said you had not seen Dr. Gilmore for thirty years, yet you look to be no more than a sixteen-year-old girl," Pyunma stated.

"You are correct. Thanks to the interference of the _voice_, my time was stopped because I was put into a situation that I am sure you'd all agree comes straight from a comic or manga. But trust me, it is not. And because there is no such thing as a truly selfless wish, I chose to take on a burden so that history would not you know… repeat itself continuously," she said, tiny hands coming to rest over her heart. "And for it, I have been stuck at my current age, watching as friends come and go. No longer a part of my family because my choice made it, so I was not born in Tokyo, Japan, in July of 1983."

They could all tell from the sadness and pain in her eyes; there was no lie.

"But how do you know the doctor? And his colleague Dr. Kozumi?" Chang asked.

"Oh, that… yeah… having been alive for technically over five hundred yearsmaybedependingonhow look at… I got to see and be a part of history. And met him and Dr. Kozumi, who was my mother's grandfather… haha, Don't ask… please, just don't. And was ordered by the _voices_ to give them the idea for the project. So, the earth could have proper protectors, due to me… making my choice," the girl explained.

It had left them confused when she babbled a whole string of words together. Though they got the gist of it and that she was not happy.

"...Higurashi, Kagome."

The way her eyes widened before she gave a genuinely blinding smile to the group, as Dr. Gilmore stated, her actual name.

"Ah, it is good to hear my actual name. Been a long time," Kagome sighed happily. "I mean living by the title, _Shikon no Miko_ sucks and makes you feel like you are nothing but a title."

This had each of them feeling a bit off balance.

"Let me get this straight, you were born in '83 and are now thirty looking sixteen because of _his..._ No, _their_ voice?" Jet asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yes." was the reply he got.

It was a shock, but it didn't help answer their questions at all, which must have shown because Kagome pouted a bit and looked remorseful all of a sudden.

"Anyways, to why I have come, you all have questions. And I am allowed only to answer one of them for the moment," Kagome stated. "As I said, I do not know which of you shouted at _them_, but this is the result. A wish granted in a sense."

Joe blinked as he stared at the tiny girl, no woman. He had yelled at 'the voice' while in space before the nuclear missile had been blown up, him along with it. For it had been very disorientating to him when he woke up, alive in a bed in Francois' Safehouse as she put it.

"You mean, I heard?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, popping the _p_. "Because you were not speaking for yourself, but others. And not just your comrades. It was truly an amazing thing for them to hear someone not being selfish and demanding in their _prayers_. And that you chastised an unknown voice, or power, for their manners. Which I will call stupidity."

This had the small group chuckling, other than Joe, who was flushing a bit red because they all knew he was that type of person. Not that he was utterly selfless, but he did always think about the bigger picture.

"If that answers that question, I would like to explore this new world. Starting with this city," Kagome said, tilting her head to the side and looking past them with a longing that they all understood in one capacity or another.

Slowly they parted to allow her to pass through. Her steps measured as she did so, pausing by Heinrich. She was looking up at him.

"She is a beautiful woman. And wishes you to live a happy and fulfilling life."

With those words, everyone looked at their companion who gave a rare small, truly happy smile as he watched the woman disappear into the town proper — leaving them alone once more. Though now the sun was setting and the sky was clear, the stars shining like tiny jewels. None of them knew what was being referenced, but they could tell that her words had meant a lot to their friend and comrade — giving him a sense of peace.

_**THE END!**_


	42. Ch 40 Sugar Cubed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Notes: I have had this idea for a while. And been lazy, on top of IRL kicking my proverbial ass. So, without further ado, I give you the third Mukami brother. Before you all rip into me. I did some serious research on a specific name. It is not Traditional and has different translations to than one would think. And chose the one that was best suited for this story. IF you don't like it, then don't say anything if you have nothing nice to say.**

* * *

He sat there in class, listening to the Teacher droning on and on. More than a bit bored, but knew what was expected of him, as well as his brothers though that didn't make it any easier. Not when he'd rather be outside. It was out of fear he didn't lose his temper and go on one of what his brothers termed rampages. Reaching a hand down into his blazer for another sugar cube, he became still. It was empty except for a few granules of sugar that now coated his fingertips. Making his brown eyes go wide.

Irritation rolled off him in waves, causing a few of his fellow classmates to shift uncomfortably away from him in their seats even though they had no clue. While the sharp intake of breath from the one sitting before him and to his immediate right drew his attention, they were making him wonder when the girl had even gotten there. Her long, wavy dark hair stood out in contrast to the pale skin he could see of her hands. It had him furrowing his brows as he slumped into his seat, arms draped across his chest as he waited for the bell.

Though his gaze kept going back to the girl, who didn't seem to notice (which was odd) or didn't care (again odd), trying to place the girl, realizing he hadn't even seen her, to begin with. And fixating on her seemed to be helping with his growing anger at not having any more sugar cubes.

It'd been a week since he'd run out of his sugar cubes. And Yuma had taken great care to always make sure to pack extra to keep from having that happen again. His temper had flared dangerously by the end of the day. It was leading him to almost picking a fight with one of the Sakamaki's. Not that he'd have a problem ripping the throat out of that particular one, annoying bastard. But now he was once more in that predicament of having an empty pocket, just a tiny little granules of sugar again.

This time though, he had more in his locker. But it was the start of the class. A whole two hours. And he was already in a bad mood, having been late getting up, unable to attend to his small garden before coming to school. So, if he did lose his temper on anyone, it was not his fault. Letting his eyes roam around the class, he found that the girl from last week was sitting where she had been before — one seat in front of him and to his right. Her head was tilted to the side as she listened to the teacher drone on about the Edo period of Japan's history. And noted how she would huff and mutter under her breath about how inaccurate the Teacher was being.

It struck him as odd, but Yuma didn't question it as he decided just to ignore the strange girl. Who he had not been able to find out anything on. It was like she didn't exist at all in the school, yet there she was before him. Once more, he slumped in his seat, draping his arms across his chest. Closing his eyes and deciding a small nap would do him and everyone else a bit of good.

It was the soft tap of something hitting his desk that had him snapping his eyes open. Looking down at his desk Yuma couldn't help the confusion he knew showed on his face. There was a small cylinder-shaped tube that was golden in color. Looking around, he saw no one else, even paying attention to him. In fact, it was like they were all shying away from him once more. Meaning he was violently exuding his aura again.

Unsure of the object, Yuma picked it up and looked at it. He was bringing it to his nose to sniff and getting only a whiff of plastic. Whatever was in it didn't permeate the material. A thing he didn't like about these modern times: smells could be far different than what the actual thing was. Carefully he used a nail to slice into the little tube, just to have his nose assaulted with an overly sweet scent of honey. Making his mouth water.

Giving another quick look around the classroom, wondering which of the five students around him would have the audacity to do put this on his desk, or how they did it and him not noticing until he heard the sound of it landing on it. Deciding it was too much work to think about, Yuma finished cutting the end off and popped it into his mouth enjoy for the last forty-five minutes of the class, finding the honey within flavored with Cinnamon. Not his favorite, but it would do as he settled back into his slouched posture, arms draped over his chest once more.

Yuma stared down at his desk. He had gotten in just before the bell rang due to an altercation between Ayato and Ruki again. Sitting innocuously on his desk was three sticks of honey. Each a slightly different color variation of the golden substance in it. One was pure straight yellow, another had a distinctive red tint to it, and the last held a green tint. That had him curious and worried though it was a folded piece of paper underneath the three sticks that put him on alert.

Sitting down, getting set up, Yuma carefully pulled a folded piece of paper from under the sticks and opened it and read the few written words on it a few times. A smile was tilting the corner of his lips at what was there. Whoever had given him the honey sticks had an odd sense of humor and were very skilled at observing without being obvious. He is thus narrowing it down from five to three people though he wondered if it was the dark-haired girl that always seemed to just vanish from memory until one looked at her.

"Miss Higurashi, would you please read pages 345 to 347 please on the Edo Period reform."

Their Teacher had him snapping his head up from the little note just to see the dark-haired girl stand and began to read in a soft, gentle voice that carried easily as she read from their history books. He could hear the inflection in her voice change as she read specific passages that told him she didn't agree with what was in the books or fondness, as if from memory, at others — making the strange girl more complex. Intriguing even.

Another week has come and gone, and Yuma was sitting in his regular seat in class again. This time though, he watched as his fellow classmates filed in. Noting that the girl didn't appear as the bell rang. He was curling his lip when someone else tried to sit in her now empty seat, making that person decides to sit elsewhere. Not that it was unusual. There were times when he sat in class and wanted no one around him at all.

So, the moment the Teacher began to drone on, Yuma leaned back and listened half-heartedly, pulling out the last of the three honey sticks. It was a green one. He had been leery of eating it because of the color alone. But after eating the distinctively red one and finding it to be strawberry flavored honey while the one before it was lemon, he fingered Lime and honey couldn't be too bad.

With a flick of his finger, he had the tip-off and the stick in his mouth. The sweet flavor of the honey coating his tongue in the sugary goodness before he got the distinct flavor of pistachio. Making him spit the damn stick from his mouth and frown. How the fuck someone could flavor honey with pistachio he didn't know, but it was wrong. Disgusting even. And now whoever gave him the damn honey sticks had a target on their backs. Because no one played a fucking joke on him like that, his mind formulated a perfect plan on how to bring extreme pain to their person for this slight.

Once more, Yuma found a note on his desk along with three more sticks of honey. He easily debated on just grabbing them and pointedly taking them to the trash can. But instead, he would be patient, draw his prey into his trap, and exact his vengeance. It was time-consuming, using more energy than he cared to expend though it was worth it to find out who would give him such a sweet treat and then ruin it for their demented pleasure.

Sitting down, he pulled the note out again and unfolded it and reading a brief but concise apology. That they'd given him the wrong green honey stick, and now had an angry family member. And at the end was listed the three flavors for the three sticks sitting on his desk. Meaning he now had his three people narrowed down to two. Since the girl hadn't been there when he had eaten the green-colored honey stick.

"Hey, Kagome… your family issue resolved?"

He was lifting his head to look at the person sitting in front of him as they spoke to the raven-haired girl. Just to realize he now had her full name. Higurashi, Kagome. It was rather interesting to know that her name translated to Lost and Sunset. Somehow, Yuma felt suited to the girl completely. Though why he didn't know.

When the girl just looked at the person, Yuma got a glimpse of her face. It was pale, set with a pert nose below what seemed to be very blue eyes that made his brother Kou's look dull. While pink lips pulled up into a small smile. Making him take more notice of the girl. Only for her to turn her head further and look at him and flash a warm, very inviting smile, before turning to face the front of the class as the Teacher called them to attention. She was leaving Yuma to stare at the back of her head in mild confusion.

A whole month had passed since the first time he had gotten the Honey stick and still was not any closer to finding out who had put it on his desk. And even with the apology note, he always wanted to exact some physical harm on the person. Though in the last week and a half, he had been more fixated on the raven-haired girl Kagome. Who he had found was rather studious, very opinionated, easy to be around.

"Hey, is there something about me that is so fascinating?"

Snapping back to reality, he realized that the girl was speaking to him. The way her pink lips were pressed into a line made it obvious she was trying to not laugh at him. Making Yuma frown at the girl as he pulled out last of his latest three honey sticks. This was supposed to be blackberry flavored. His eyes never leaving Kagome's, as he noted the way her eyes got wide, and she let a brief smile curled her lips.

"Well?"

At her question, he just stuck the honey stick in his mouth and stared blankly at her. He was wondering if his silence had been a que for her to speak to him. Not once had he ever invited being spoken to at school other than his brothers and on the odd occasion the Sakamaki's.

"Hmm, being a stubborn ass, huh?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, at least you like the honey sticks I keep giving you. Keeps you from throwing that powerful aura of yours around like a petulant child having a tantrum."

Being who and what he was, was the only thing that kept Yuma from letting his mouth drop open in shock and letting his treat fall out. He had figured that she wasn't the one who'd given him the treats. And now she was spouting off at the mouth that she had done it and why. Though it was intriguing that she knew what he was doing when angry, just not happy about the fact she called him a petulant child while doing so.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers or damage your ego," she said, her eyes narrowing as she smirked at him. "Either way, sugar is a much better form of sugar. Kind of like it had been squared or cubed. Good for helping you stay awake and use your brain more efficiently."

Still, he said nothing. He was causing Kagome to shrug her shoulders again and face the front of the classroom. Her body language was clearly stating that she was now ignoring him as the Teacher began to lecture. Yuman let his eyes narrow on the strange girl. There was most definitely more to her. And the fact that she was no intimidated or even bothered by his aura when he had flung it around. Instead, rather, finding a way to keep him passive and mollified him, left Yuma mystified.

He stood outside the school, waiting for his brothers to arrive, letting his mind sort things. Only to spin around at the feel of someone behind him. When he looked down into a pair of blue eyes shining in amusement, he narrowed his own eyes. The girl was quite literally a whole foot shorter than him. And in her mouth was a honey stick. Which she rolled back and forth between her lips as she just stared up at him. She was not saying or doing anything as she just looked at him as if waiting.

Finally, he took a step towards her, closing the distance and towering over her to get a reaction. Only just to receive her lifting an eyebrow at him as if she was not impressed before she reached up and removed the now-empty plastic tube from her lips, letting her tongue darted out and lick away any possible traces of the sticky substance from their surface.

"You sir, do not scare me. Nor am I afraid of you hurting me. Though if you want to try, I am game. Could use the fun," she said, her lips curling into a mocking smile.

She now had his attention. But Yuma knew that his brothers would be there soon, and attacking a human girl would do no good but get him into serious trouble with their benefactor and father. So, he stepped back just to have her step forward to follow him before a hand came up and grasped him before he could react.

"Look, I am not a fool. I know that you, as well as several others in this school, are not human. But nor are you demonic in the literal sense Mukami, Yuma," she stated in a soft voice as she leaned in, letting him get a good whiff of her clean, pure scent. "And my offer is standing. I am so bored. And well... Yeah…"

As she trailed off, letting go of him, Yuma could only watch as the strange girl turned and walked away before a distinctive cough drew his attention. There were all three of his brothers and all seven of the Sakamaki boys and their bride. They are looking at him with varying emotions and thoughts on their faces.

"You do know it is in bad taste to play with your food publicly, right?" Reiji said in a flat yet commanding tone.

"She isn't my food," he replied. "Besides, I didn't do anything to get her attention. She is giving it to me, and I don't want it."

With that said, he shoved his hands into his pockets, turned, and walked to the limo waiting to take him and his brothers home.

"So, can I give the little birdie a chase?"

He paused at hearing Liato speaking up. Familiar with his particular modus operandi, Yuma looked over his shoulder and smiled at Laito. Making him step back in shock.

"By all means. But don't whine when you get rejected. I think she is a bit to… sugary for you," Yuma said, giving a quick flash of his fangs before getting into the limo.

He somehow knew that if any of them tried to get close and personal with Kagome, they'd find what his words meant. Just because he loved sugar, Yuma wasn't ignorant; it was a poison of sorts in large doses. Though, her proposition was something he'd have to take up. A human girl who knew what he wasn't had drawn his interest. And willing to challenge him to a fight made his blood sing in his veins. And he just knew that he would be taking her up on that offer. Still owed her for that nasty tasting pistachio honey stick, accident or not — that and being pestered by his brothers until their next meeting.

_**THE END!**_


	43. Ch 41 Sharp Edge of a Dull Knife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Notes: If you all have been following me and the posting for the crossing of Kagome and random DL boy's, you should know by the title alone who this boy is. And this little idea has been re-written in my head several times over. But it always ends the same way. Also, out of the Mukarmi's he is my ultimate favorite… with Yuma right after. The other two are on the shelf unless I want to play with them.**

* * *

The sun had just barely set as he wandered freely down the darkened roads of Tokyo. His destination set. It was the same place he visited every Sunday evening, right before the owner closed the shop. The place was eclectic in what it provided to the patrons who collected what it sold. And he hoped that this time there would be a new one in the store. The last few visits had left him leaving empty-handed. Nothing was catching his eyes.

Slowing his pace as he saw the door of the back alley curio shop. Azusa faintly heard the raised voice from inside. Narrowing his eyes, he moved with the swift speed from what he was — entering the shop without even disturbing the bell above the simple wooden door. Just to have the familiar tingling crawl across every inch of his flesh. Making him pause as he let his gaze landed on the owner standing behind the counter, trying to calm the frustrated patrons.

"I want to return this. It is a piece of rubbish. Nothing more than a pretty trinket," the man said, slamming a long lacquered rectangular box on the counter. "And I bet the little history story you gave me was a bunch of bullshit as well old man."

"Sir, I tried to warn you. That is not what you thought it to be. And the story is quite real. But you were not worthy of the Maidens Dagger," the owner replied in a calm, almost detached manner.

"_Bullshit!_ If I am not worthy, then no one is. I have prestige, titles, land, money. My bloodline dates back to the feudal era. It was that lineage that led me to look for this piece of useless shit," the man snapped and shoved the Dagger at the owner. "Keep it and the money I paid you. For it is now pity money."

Azusa stepped to the side as he watched the young man leave. He was catching the scent of strong blood pumping in his veins. The man had spoken true. His family blood was old, potent. But that didn't even draw him to want to feed. Nope, he was more curious about the Maiden's Dagger. Turning his gaze back to the owner, he saw that the man was watching him closely. Well aware of what he was. Since the man himself was a lesser demon — an imp of considerable age, no less in human disguise.

"Young Master Azusa, what can I do for you?" the owner asked.

Moving with his usual languid pace, Azusa made his way to the counter and looked down at the box before meeting the owners' gaze. Seeing understanding in the man's face, before the man sighed.

"I know you heard everything that was exchanged between me and that young man, Master Azusa," he said. "And if you are truly interested, I suggest you pay heed to the history of this artifact. For it is not what you would normally buy."

This had Azusa narrowing his grey eyes at the owner. Before thinking about what he was being told. There was more to this 'dagger' and its odd name. Then giving a slow nod of his head as he waited for the old imp to expound more. He was watching as the man pulled at the black silk cord that he hadn't noticed before. Then slowly opened the lacquered box revealing the item within. Making Azusa suck in a breath of air he didn't need.

"This dagger, the 'Maidens' Dagger is not a standard weapon. Nor is it just ornamental," the imp said. "This was created from a human girl by a curse placed upon her from a Dark Miko in the Feudal Era of Japan. And is very much alive, though it does not seem so, Master Azusa."

He was flicking his eyes up to look at the man's dark, beady ones for but a second before looking back at the Dagger nestled in the velvet bedding of the box. The handle looked like a fair featured young Japanese girl with her eyes shut as her hair flowed all around her head and body. Her arms coming to cross in front of her. At her hips is where the blade began. It was straight, and the purest white he'd ever seen metal worked.

"This blade… it is extraordinary," the imp continued at his silence. "The girl used was said to be a great beauty. And that under the right conditions can be freed. But the how and why they were never known."

This had Azusa looking at the man, head tilted in silent contemplation before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Just to have the man looked sad as he covered the Dagger again with the box's top and tied the silk cord back into place.

"Take it. I refuse to take your money. If you tire of the Dagger, I beg you to please bring it back to me," the old imp said. "I put a lot of effort into acquiring it for that idiot before. But mostly for myself… I knew the girl."

Nodding his head, Azusa picked the small box up carefully and left the place. There was no other reason for him to be out, so easily, he decided just to go home. His brothers would be out until almost sunrise, giving him time to study his new acquisition.

He lay there on his bed, fingers stroking the girl shaped handle. It was beautiful. The girl, if the story had been true, would have been lovely. Though it was not exactly a conventional beauty. No, he could see it. A heart-shaped face framed by unruly wavy hair, possibly curly as it was hard to tell what spilled around the hilt of the Dagger. That she had a small pert nose and full lips. Smiling, Azusa left the Dagger beside him on his bed as he fell asleep.

Azusa shifted, feeling uncomfortably warm. Only to go still, eyes snapping open as his arm went out to touch the Dagger he had laid at his side. What his hand met was not the semi-warm feel of metal, no. Instead, it felt like soft, supple flesh. Turning his head, he saw that what he felt was very real. Beside him was a girl draped in a sheer white fabric sleeping curled up beside him. Her face relaxed in slumber.

Jerking his hand away and sitting up, now on alert while keeping his aura close to his person. The last thing he wanted was for his brothers to come barging into his room and see this strange girl. A girl he had no clue where she had come from. So, being cautious, Azusa leaned in closer to the girl to inspect her. Just to see that she had waist-length black hair that was instead wavey. Her face was heart-shaped with a pert nose and full lips. She was making his eyes go wide as he did his best to look for the Dagger that had been where the girl was now laying.

When he couldn't spot it, he felt a bit of panic and exhilaration course through him. The Old Imp had said the Dagger had once been a living girl. A beautiful one. And Cursed to be a dagger by a Dark Miko, which he knew to bad news. But could it be that the Dagger had somehow reverted to the girl?

"Oh...ah…."

The soft sounds had him darting to the other side of his massive bed and staring at the girl as she shifted, eyes fluttering open while lips parted in what was in apparent shock. When she sat up, he noted that the sheer white material was like a strange robe of sorts and covered her enough not to reveal everything, except her curves. Which he liked seeing. Though the moment her head turned to look at him, Azusa met her blue eyes with his grey ones, just to see her startle and fall off the bed.

It had him smiling and chuckling softly as an indignant squeak came from his floor. Still being cautious, he crawled across the bed and looked down at the girl on the floor. He was seeing her red face, before eyeing her sprawled out body. Quickly noting that the sheer white robe had shifted and revealed flesh just as pale, but with the barest of hints of pink to it. She was making him want to bite her.

"Uh… where am I? Who are you? What date is it?" the girl asked.

This had Azusa narrowing his grey eyes as he looked back at the girl. He was displeased that she would just ask questions without thinking. So, he just leaned back, sitting on the heels of his feet as he looked down his nose at her. He was causing her to lift an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am being rude… and you are my new owner… Vampire if I do not miss my guess… and young to boot," she said, her full lips tilting up into a smile. "Let me introduce myself. I am Higurashi, Kagome. Cursed Human and Miko."

Her introduction had him feeling cold. She was dangerous to him. Yet, she didn't seem to be bothered by him being a Vampire. Instead, she looked at ease before him, sprawled on his floor, which angered him — making him move forward and grabbing her neck with one hand, while the other tangled into her mass of black hair — showing dominance.

"Look, I get it. You are a predator. Not the first I came in contact. Dominance established okay? You are my owner, therefore I am unable to ever harm you. Part of the curse," she said in a pained voice.

Her words rang true in his mind as Azusa let her go. Still kneeling above her, he didn't move. Silence hung between them as if she were waiting for something. Then he realized she had given him her name. Blinking slowly, he stood up and sat on the edge of his bed and motioning with a hand for her to at least sit up, which she did.

"Azusa… Mukami.. August two thousand and eighteen. Outside of Tokyo in my family's house," he explained.

The way her pale face drained of the faint pink tone to her skin was impressive. It was making her look almost like a Vampire herself. But it was the sadness in her eyes that drew him in. He knew that look.

"Oh… well… twenty years since I turned uh...fifteen and falling down the well.. And getting cursed five hundred years in the past," she said softly. "I wonder if mama and Souta just figured if I stayed…"

Her words held a lot of pain, loss in them. Making him shift softly on his bed. Then he realized he had not asked her anything.

"Why… did you change… back… from the...dagger?" Azusa asked.

The way she looked at him, smiling suddenly. Her emotions were shifting almost to follow swiftly. Then she was standing and making her way towards his curtained window. Body instinctively moving, so he was between her and the curtains — hand snapping back and closing the small bit that had been open and lighting up his room.

"Well, that was how. For some reason, you didn't leave me in that box and left me where the sun could touch my cursed form," Kagome said. "And it shifted me back to my original form. Once the sunsets though, I return back to a dagger on my own. Or you can command me to at any point."

This knowledge was a revelation to him. Because he had wanted to sleep with his new Dagger so he could see how it sliced to renew his scars, or friends as he called them.

Azusa was pissed. He had spent most of the previous two days talking with Kagome, after leaving her out to turn from her Dagger form to humans. She was a plethora of information. But it had detracted from what he had wanted to test. And now, as he held her in his hand, glaring at the white metal of the blade. His mind recalling that she wasn't able to ever hurt him. It meant literally in both forms, it seemed.

The sunlight began to spill through the curtains as he sat there on the edge of his bed in nothing but sleep pants. Anger still boiling over, he threw the Dagger on the floor, letting it land in the thin sliver of the sunlight. Watching with hateful eyes, it began to shimmer, grow, and change into the girl herself. Who once she was human again, stayed where she was laying on her stomach.

Azusa has found out that even while in her other form, she was very aware. So, she knew he was displeased with her. He wanted her to look up at him, to defy him. Give him a reason to hurt her. He wanted to hear her speak up so he could react. But no, she stayed still on the floor unmoving in the growing sliver of sunlight. He could hear her heart beating fast in her chest as she took a short, shallow breaths, indicating fear.

When a half an hour passed and she didn't say or move, he flopped back onto the bed. Anger still coursing through him. He knew that by ignoring her, he was hurting her. Rolling over, giving his back to her, Azusa heard a soft whimper come from where she stayed on the floor. She was very obedient. A thing he liked a lot. Though right now, he wanted her to be rebellious.

Two months had come and gone, and it was now late October. The sun was not wanting to play nice. And it put Azusa in a bad mood as he left Kagome on his bed, where the faint light would reach her as he went to one of the large cabinets. Opening the doors, he looked over his collection, deciding what he wanted to use. Before deciding on one of the first knives, he had ever bought. With care, he pulled it from the pegs, holding it up for display.

Walking towards the chair he had in his room, he sat down and began to unwrap his wrist and neck. The small gasp had him looking up at Kagome, who was sitting on his bed. Eyes wide, tears in them. He knew she hated it when he sliced himself. But it felt so damn good. It was pleasure personified in his mind. And the one time she had tried to stop him, he had attacked her. He was stabbing her in his rage. Though she hadn't bled at all, no, she reverted to being a Dagger. It had taken a few days for her to heal.

It was then that he realized that the hilt had looked different. His finger had traced over Kagome's face, feeling it scrunched up in pain, while her hands were not clasped before her but grasping at where he had stabbed her. Amazing him as he stroked her over and over every chance he got though the wait for her to return to her human form was not pleasant.

"...what…" he stated in his usual tone.

His eyes watching her watch him as he brought the blade to his left wrist and lightly dragged it across the surface of his flesh. Enjoying how she flinched away as a thin red line appeared and healed immediately. Just to repeat the process with more force, feeling his skin-pop from the pressure before he sliced it open, allowing blood to spill freely from his wrist.

"I, Azusa, I cannot take it, you doing that to yourself. Please, I beg you to stop," Kagome said.

His eyes narrowed as he lifted the knife and plunged the tip into his wrist and carved the wound deeper before it could heal. He was feeling his blood gushing out of the wound as he severed his veins. Knowing his brother's would not intervene at the moment. But he would be scolded later for it at breakfast.

"Why...should I… do that? What...will… you give...me in.. place of… this?" he asked.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stood and strolled towards him. He knew she didn't want him to stab her again. Once she was close enough to reach out and touch him, she knelt. Azusa just watched his. His knife still buried deep into his left wrist so it wouldn't heal. When her tiny, warm hands covered the hand that held the knife, he snarled in warning at her — making her pause for but a second as she met his gaze with her teary one.

"... Then… stab me… sheath yourself… in me… when you feel the need to cut.. Yourself," she said.

The way it was worded, there was no mistaking what she was meaning. Azusa had asked her if she was untouched when he had in a fit tore her gauze like gown from her body, leaving her bare and she curled in on herself. Shame and fear were tinting her beautiful scent. The fact it took her a few minutes to answer and her voice was choked with embarrassment told him she was pure. Untouched. Untainted. Now, she was offering that and her body to him.

He was pulling the knife from his wrist, watching as his crimson blood splattered over her arms, and a few drops flecked her pale face. Azusa dropped the blade on the hardwood and lunged at her. His blood flow slowing as his skin knit itself back together. Though where it ran down his arm, spilling across her pale flesh and staining that sheer material that covered her, Azusa leaned down and licked his blood from her face. Feeling her body tense and shudder under him at his actions.

"Only… if you… let me… drink from… you as well…" Azusa said.

His eyes were locked on hers as she just gave him a slow nod of her head, consenting to his demand. Making him smile as he shifted himself, so he was sitting atop her hips, Azusa ran one hand down her face, gently. While his other, no longer bleeding, grasped the top of her robe and jerked it open. Quickly ripping the delicate and strange material, baring her collarbone and breast to him.

There was no need for preamble, he dipped his head and licked only once before sinking his fangs right above her collarbone. Humming at how sweet and delectable her blood tasted on his tongue — enjoying how she squirmed underneath him, only enticing him to want more. Letting go of the fabric, he ran his hand up her side cupping her breast and giving light squeezes, earning a somewhat throaty moan while he kissed her. Yes, he could take this trade, for now.

He stared at Kagome, eyebrows raised as he looked at her. The sun had long faded from the sky, yet she was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking just as worried as he felt. She always had, in the past, reverted to her other form before the sun was below the horizon. The past three days, she had not. In the six months he had had her, not once did she deviate from the routine they'd set up, except for him taking her to his bed when he felt the need to cut her.

Suddenly Azusa froze, the last thought hanging heavy in his mind. It couldn't be possible. There was no way it was even possible. Though having a woman who was technically several hundred years old sitting on his bed, that turned into a mostly inanimate object was not entirely believable either. Unsure of how to broach that topic even, Azusa walked to the bed and sat beside Kagome. Who was just staring blankly ahead at the curtains that were wide open, giving her a pleasant view of a clear February sky? The stars were sparkling like tiny little jewels.

Azusa was aware of the presence of his brothers, starting to grow restless in the house. It was a blessing; it was a Sunday night, and there was no school. His brothers had remarked on his behavior as well. Stating that he hadn't been cutting himself, seemed almost happy. And to make matters worse, he wasn't hunting as often as he used to. They held their suspicions well, which he was grateful for. But now, there might not be a choice.

"Azusa…" Kagome whispered.

He stiffened just a little to look at her, seeing her blue eyes were misting with tears. He hated her tears unless he caused them and mostly in the throes of passion.

"I… need to get... my eldest brother, Kagome," he said.

There was understanding mixed with fear in the depths of her cobalt blue eyes. But she nodded her head and looked forward to the window again. Getting up, Azusa left the room, going to where he felt Ruki and unfortunately, the others. When he appeared, all three lifted their heads to look at him — each able to sense his unease.

"Ruki," was all he said, watching as his eldest brother stood from where he sat and gave a small nod of his head.

Then he was standing before his bedroom door. Looking up at Ruki, who was just staring forward, not showing anything outwardly. Sighing, Azusa flexed his aura to warn the other two who were coming up the stairs at a sedate pace to stay the fuck away. Something in him becoming very agitated at their presence and earning a tilt of Ruki's head. Saying nothing, he opened his door and ushered his eldest brother in, following behind quickly and shutting the door.

When Azusa turned, he saw that Kagome was standing by the window. Which, thankfully, was still closed. Not waiting, he was by her side by the time she had turned around. Her face wet with her tears as her eyes met his, then flicked to Ruki and back.

"Who is she? Is she the reason you have not been cutting? And happy?" Ruki asked, his voice soft yet demanding.

Placing himself between his brother and Kagome, Azusa nodded his head. Knowing that Ruki didn't like the way he talked slowly. Seeing his brother lift an eyebrow at him for his actions, Azusa waited. Soon enough, Ruki was motioning for Azusa to seat himself and Kagome on the bed.

"Care to explain to me how you have a human girl in our house, and we didn't know?" Ruki asked as he walked in a wide berth around them to sit in the chair on the far side of the room.

Thinking his brother was acting a bit odd, Azusa gave him the shortest version possible. While making sure he was touching Kagome at all times. His hands were running up and down her arms, back, across her cheek. All trying to calm her, or at least he thought that was why.

"I see… Kagome is a cursed human… a Miko at that, and you have been having liaisons with her since October?" Ruki said.

"Yes," Azusa said, making sure his eyes met his brothers in a pointed look.

The small frown that always graced his brother's face shifted into a small smile — putting Azusa more on edge. It was never good when his brother smirked, let along smiled at all. Ruki was a true sadist, had been before he even been turned. The only other one in the house he went to fore beatings or used to, was Yuma because Yuma didn't know the meaning of holding back and loathed his need to be beaten.

"Then, your assumption is possibly correct. Though how, I cannot say," Ruki stated. "But I will say this; she will have to be kept a secret from father. And that is probably why she is not turning back into her other forms. Do either of you know the full nature of this curse? How to break it?"

Azusa looked to Kagome, who just shook her head. He knew why Ruki said they had to keep this from their father. The man was obsessed with creating a new race by mixing a human with a Vampire. But it had failed with Yui, who was turned and mated to Ayato. Their child was pure Vampire to boot. But he was turned human. Kagome a full human, that was holy in aspect and cursed.

"I see. Then shall we invite our nosey brothers into the room so they can see? And you may do as your instincts dictate if they do something you do not like. Though, I have a feeling that it will be obvious upon entering this room since the smell saturates it," Ruki said.

At his nod, Azusa wrapped Kagome in his arms, pulling her into his lap. Tucking her head under his chin as Ruki jerked his door open, causing Kou to stumble in and Yuma to stand there looking flatly at him and what he held. So, Azusa bared his fangs and hissed low in warning. Making both Yuma and Kou jerk back and look at him in a shocked manner and causing a soft giggle to erupt from Kagome, who was burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"What… the…. _Fuck_!" Kou exclaimed, his disbelief showing on his face as he moved his hair from his eyes revealing that one blue orb had turned red. "She… she is ….. "

Growling from deep in his chest, Azusa didn't like the tone of his brother was using. Just to have Yuma clamp a hand down on Kou's shoulder.

"I would say we are going to be uncles. And it doesn't matter what, why, or how Kou. She is now a part of our family," Yuma stated. "This is to be kept from father, I presume, Ruki?"

"Yes."

The fact that Yuma was taking it in stride meant the world to Azusa as he relaxed. He was wondering why he had not sensed or smelled the change in Kagome. Then again, he wondered if his Vampiric power overrode the curse to knock her up.

"Azusa…" she said softly.

He watched as his brothers stared at her in shock. Just as he let a smug smile curled the corners of his lips upwards and gave a pointed look, this was something he had not questioned when they were in his room alone. Now, there was a meaning behind it. The baby was going to be strong since it needed him to be with her often.

"We all will talk later. I am sure that Kagome will require sustenance after you are finished," Ruki said, that smile getting wider as he turned, shooing their brothers from the room.

The moment the door was shut, Azusa slide Kagome from his lap to his bed and pushed her down. The breathy sigh she gave as her small hands slide up to curl into the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, tugging gently to bring him lower, her lips parting as her eyes glazed, letting him know they'd be occupied for a while.

When he stiffened, he drew a small growl of displeasure from her lips as she curled her fingers more so that her nails bit into his skin, making him hiss. Finally, he lowered his head down, capturing her lips as his hand made quick work of his shirt that she wore, as well as his clothes — enjoying the feel of her warm, silken flesh pressing and gliding against his as her legs came up and wrapped around his hips.

The moment her heated sex brushed against him, Azusa didn't wait. Rolling so that she was on top, he let his hands go to her hips and lifted her enough so that she could use her hand to free him. She was stroking him a few times before she wiggled her ass. Their silent cue for him to lower her do, and he did with nothing but need welling up inside him. His hips were rising to meet her, filling her as deep as he could. Earning a low groan of pleasure from her as she began a fast rocking pace, that he knew would undo him.

_**The End!**_


	44. Ch 42 Loving a Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Then, do you have someone you favor, Miko Kagome?"

There was a brief pause before a sigh broke the silence.

"Yes," was the soft reply. "But, I do not know if they reciprocate."

Again the room got quiet as all those gathered just looked at the tiny woman as she stood her ground and stared at the Emissary for New Spirit King.

"You do not have now? Have you not made your affections clear?"

Blue eyes narrowed and pink, bow-shaped lips pressed into a thin.

"I have, in my way," the woman replied.

"Then this person is either dense not to have noticed or is not interested," the Emissary said. "I am going to give you the chance to call this person here if they are not already, and tell them how you feel. Depending on their answer, I will immediately take you to the Spirit King."

Everyone looked at the red flooding the woman's face.

"I will not. Unlike you, I am not going to force the thoughts or feelings I have so rudely onto someone," Kagome hissed as her blue eyes glowed faintly as she looked at those gathered. "So, I suggest you think before you continue to speak."

The room fell into silence once again. The spiritual pressure rolling off the tiny woman had them all on edge. It was that power she was exuding that had caught the attention of the Spirit King.

"Of course, Miko. Of that is all?" the Emissary said, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his brow.

The way those blue eyes just looked at the twenty-six people sitting at the long oval table, before sighing

"No, let us go," was all that was said.

He sat there, staring at the now-closed door of the meeting room and feeling as if he missed something important, vital. And that had him leaving perturbed as he tried to figure out what it could be. Only for his head to snap forward and pain explodes from the back of his head. Snapping it up and looking at the offender, narrowing his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something scathing.

"Don't Captain," his Lieutenant said, her brown eyes glaring at him in anger. "And I agree with the Emissary; you are dense."

This had him blinking. His Lieutenant was often lazy and drunk. But never had she talked back to him or assaulted his person other than to smother him in her chest like a small child. But now, she was angry at him, and he didn't understand.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Turning his head around, he looked at who spoke and saw the dark gaze of Byakuya focused on him.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I think it is time for you to _grow-up_ again," he stated as the corners of his mouth turned up in a semblance of a smile. "Or come to regret losing something very precious."

It gave him pause as his mind dissected what was just said. The way Byakuya repeated grow-up. He knew that Captain Kuchiki and the Captain Commander were the only people who knew about his Bankai's mature form. Was that what he meant? Then his mind jumped to the second part of what his fellow Captain said, what it was implying, what Toshiro knew of the man before it hit home. And what he had missed during the exchange between Kagome and an Emissary from the New Spirit King.

Standing up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process, Toshiro ran to the window. Threw it open and jumped out of it. Not paying much attention to the gasp of shock at what he was doing.

Pulling his sword, speaking softly, "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The feel of his Zanpaku-to's power being released, before focusing and feeling his sword seemingly hum in amusement as he cried out Bankai. Once it was released, he snapped out his wings and was immediately jerked upwards on the thermal draft. Used to it, he hurriedly released the flowers and felt his body shift and change as his spiritual pressure was fully released. Banking sharply to the right, where he knew the gate to the Spirit Palace would be opened, Toshiro let his mind drift back over the last year.

The first time he saw her, she (literally) snuck in through a window into the Captain Commander's office. He was debriefing Shunsui on his Bankai's mature form and causing both of them to go still and silent as she looked around with unfocused, glazed and slightly clouded blue eyes. The confusion was apparent on her face as she spotted both him and the Captain Commander, who sucked in a deep breath and uttered a name he was not familiar with just as the alarms of an intruder went off. Of course, he had been ready to apprehend her, except he was floored by the stunned look on her face at the name before shaking her head no.

From there, it devolved into Shunsui trying to talk to her before the sound of the guard's feet were rushing towards the office. The girl had just opened and closed her mouth, no words escaping as she spoke. Then she was ushered to a wall panel that was slid open, and she was pushed in, and Nanao told to take her somewhere that he had not heard of before. Just to watch as the panel shut and Shunsui to chuckle, though it was sad sounding as he made his way back to his seat, asking Toshiro to say nothing about the girl.

His first time was meeting the girl; he quickly noted that her eyes were not as cloudy and deep, vibrant cobalt blue. The smile on her face as she walked with the Captain Commander around the grounds. She looked more alive than before. Her face was split with a smile that was both happy and gentle. Then next thing Toshiro knew he was being introduced to one Kagome Higurashi. Descendant and reincarnation of one Midoriko Ukitake, making her a hime of the Ukitake Clan.

She gave him a polite bow and tried to speak, but her voice was unable to come out, which was a bit worrisome. Though he was able to read her lips as she thanked him for his help. Before his mind gave him a clue, to which he got laughed at by the Captain Commander. From there, the day he'd spent with the two was rather informative. Learning about the former Captain Commander, having had a daughter who had strong, but unique Reiashi that could harm her fellow shinigami as well as Hollows and demons on earth. That Kagome was his great-great-granddaughter. It was rather profound, as well as Kagome having the same spiritual ability that she looked sad about having.

The next time he had a run-in with Kagome had left a lasting impression. It was after she had been inducted into the Ukitake Clan. There had been a considerable commotion outside his office. The loud shouting and heavy footfalls of people running had him and Matsumoto looking at his door, which was promptly jerked open, shut behind an unexpected visitor. Who just looked at him with blue eyes, before rushing towards him and easily vaulting over his desk and crouching behind his chair.

When he had turned to look at her, she gave him a soft smile and a finger pressed to her curled lips as her eyes said sorry. Then his door was opened again, drawing his attention away from her. Just to see some people wearing the livery for the Ukitake Clan burst in and call out to Kagome. He was pleading with her to behave and come with them. Just as Matsumoto exclaimed as horror crossed the intruding man's face. Forcing him to whip around in his chair.

Kagome had opened his window and was standing on its ledge. Her eyes narrowed as she flipped a double bird to the people and jumped out it. She was making him jump from his seat and rush to the window along with everyone else and seeing her free-falling to the courtyard below, laughing of all things before she rolled her body and grasped the ends of her peach-colored Kimono. She was causing it to snap out and fill with air and let her more or less float a bit slower though she did draw the eyes of the people walking around down there. Just for her to let go of the ends of her Kimono and double feet plant right into the eleventh squads Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame. Who went face-first into the paved tile, while Kagome threw her Kimono over Kenpachi's head and ran.

He realized then that she was spirited. And potentially a lot of trouble.

It was two months later that he had another run-in with her. Another long day of meetings and getting Soul Society back to what it had been. While dealing with all the aftermath of the war with the Quincy. A lot of rebuilding. So, when the Ukitake Clan had popped up and asked if anyone was willing to help them to look for their missing Hime, he had wanted to groan. Spending a whole day looking for one girl was not supposed to be hard. Then again, he had not been able to feel her Reiatsu in the first place.

Eventually, he had made his way out of Soul Society to where there was a small lake that was surrounded by a few hills and Sakura Trees. It was a place that was quiet and untouched by many. He had found it shortly after joining the Academy. And with the moon high in the sky, no word of her returning to the Ground the Ukitake Clan owned, he had come there to think and meditate. But what his eyes saw had his brow twitching violently at the site that met it.

There was the person they'd wasted the whole day looking for. She was standing in the water, looking at the night sky. The water only went to what should be her mid-calf, but from what he could tell by looking at her pale purple Kimono was she had been there for a while due to it having absorbed enough water to cling to her hips. Creating a sad image as the silver light of the half-moon bathed her in it.

Eventually, he had moved forward a few steps. Just to have Kagome speak up and tell him she hated being kept in a cage or treated like some lost, delicate animal, which had him looking at her as she finally turned her head from the sky to look at him. The lilac light in the depths of her puffy, bloodshot eyes bared the truth of her words that were further proof than her hoarse voice that she had been crying because she was distraught.

The Months kept on going by. And they kept meeting back at that little Lake. Spring turned into summer, then fall and finally, winter. And he had grown rather fond of Kagome. She was unlike any other he had met. The innocent naivete like Hinamori, mixed with the brashness of Matsumoto, the need to be straight forward and honorable like Byakuya, then she was mellow and laid back like Shunsui. But what had struck him as humorous was she had Nanao's personality quirk of nailing perverts with a slap that sent them flying as all of the courts had found out by accident when Hisagi had bumped into her, and they went tumbling to the ground. She had screamed pervert, rounded on the poor Lieutenant before they could say anything, and sent the man flying across the courtyard, through the wall and into another before he stopped just to look horrified at her actions and started to cry.

And he hadn't been able to help himself that day. He burst out laughing at the complete absurdity of it all. Though when Kenpachi got wind of it, keeping Kagome out of his reach was difficult.

Then there were two weeks ago. Toshiro had caught wind of the fact that the elders of the Kuchiki Clan had been in negotiations with the Ukitake Clan to form a marriage alliance. He hadn't thought much of it, thinking elders couldn't and wouldn't be that stupid to put Kagome into that situation. Though two days later, an unknown, massive Reiatsu. And later in the day, he would learn that all of the Seireitei had felt that. All the unseated and a few up to the 3rd seat were knocked unconscious. His Lieutenant had stumbled and almost hit her knees. It was concerning; then it was gone.

He learned that it belonged to Kagome that night when all the Captains, Byakuya included, came to an emergency meeting about it. Though he was not happy about why she let loose like she did, in pure anger, it was because they'd had an Omai meeting. Of course, Byakuya assured them that everything was fine. That when she had learned why she was there, she got agitated. Then when told that they wanted her to marry him, she had started to shut down and was blunt in saying she refused to marry him.

When asked her reason to refuse, she had said that she would not marry a man or woman that could not love her with all their heart. Which Byakuya has said led to a conversation none of them needed to be privy too. But he was sure it had to do with the fact that he still loved his former wife. It was known but not talked about. Just to have Kagome finally blew her top about it all when the Elders of both clans decided to push the issue. Again, it had led to informing Kenpachi to leave her alone as they were told that Kagome had gone missing yet again and needed to be found. He had not missed the look that was given to him from both Captain Byakuya and the Captain Commander.

After the meeting, he had waited until everyone was gone before he went to the Lake. Where he had found what he presumed was Kagome two outer Kimonos, but not her. Just to end up on his ass when she popped up through the calm surface of the Lake. Water causing the thin white under Kimono to cling to her body, leaving anything barely to the imagination as she met his gaze and went red and ducked back under the water. When she didn't resurface, he worried a bit and started into the water that was still cold due to early spring. Just to hear a soft splash only on the other side of the small boulder along the shore. From there they talked until dawn. Hyorinmaru joining them. A thing he'd found out in their many conversations that with her unique Spiritual Pressure allowed.

He had taken her back to the Clan's Compound after she had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. It was nothing new for him, though he was almost a full foot shorter than her. He had done this a few times since Aizen's betrayal for Hinamori.

He landed just as the gate opened. His presence was drawing everyone's attention. Eyes narrowing as he looked down the few inches to look at one person in particular. Then with a few steps, Toshiro closed the distance, feeling as the other Captains and Lieutenants showed up. Reaching a handout, he grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. Causing the Guards with the Emissary to tense and react, just to shoot them a dark look.

"Hitsugaya?"

Returning his gaze down to the woman, he realized looking into her blue eyes that her leaving. Never getting to see her again would be something he'd regret.

"You are a martyr, aren't you?" he asked her.

She was watching as her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line as she snorted at him. It was the fact that she didn't pull away or shake his hand from her arm.

"Oh?" she said, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yes. You would sacrifice yourself to keep someone you care about safe. Not realizing that the person would be less than pleased," he said, letting a small smile danced at the edge of his lips. "And not giving them a chance even to say anything, seriously you are trouble incarnate."

Toshiro knew which buttons to press from all their long talks. And watching as her eyes narrowed a bit more before going wide at him calling trouble, he barely had time to brace himself as she jumped at him. Though, he was glad that he was currently taller than her because landing on the hard stone covered ground would be uncomfortable.

"You… mean that?" Kagome asked.

Smiling as he kept his eyes on hers, feeling her arms around his waist. As well as the weight of everyone's gaze on them. Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru gave a deep chuckle in the back of his mind. He was giving him a suggestion to prove it to her. Feeling a bit of heat creep into his cheeks, he took his Zanpaku-to's idea and leaned down and placed an affectionate yet brief kiss on Kagome's lips and making the woman go very still against him and flush an interesting shade of cherry red.

"Yes. I do care about you. Just didn't realize it until someone gave me advice," Toshiro said. "That is if you can wait for me to grow up without the use of my bankai's mature form."

The way she threw her head back and just let her laughter bubble out as she squeezed him tight was all the answer he needed. He was releasing his Bankai as it was starting to tire him. He looked up as a flash of pink passed him to see the Captain Commander politely inform the Emissary that Kagome would not be going as she was now technically promised to him. Which had him looking up at Kagome, who just placed a quick kiss to the top of his head as she hugged his face to her chest, making his face go red as he heard several calls of go get some from behind them.

_**THE END!**_


	45. Ch 43 The Akatsuki Files 08 - Zetsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

1\. Fur (noun): the short, fine, soft hair of certain animals

When she started to come to her mind instantly recalled the last memory she had. Causing her left hand to shift and search for what it had been holding onto — the soft ruff that had belonged to one Taiyoukai, Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. But there was nothing. She knew that the battle was done, over with. Naraku was dead, as was Magatsuhi. The damn wish had been made. So, why for all that was fucking holy to the Kami, did she not feel that soft fur of the mokomoko?

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. A frown was instantly gracing her lips as her azure eyes darted left and right. Easily able to tell with a glance that this was not the Sengoku Jidai. No, this was somewhere else and that there had been a battle of epic proportion fought here. The feel of whatever was used crawled across her skin. And it was mostly because of the God-like power of it all.

Frowning as she stood up, grimacing in pain, Kagome looked around as a breeze blew into the basin of the small crater, fluttering her short green school skirt. Before shrugging at not feeling any life nearby before looking around her to see the ground littered with dead bodies and strange weaponry. It took a while before she spotted something familiar. A short Wakizashi that wasn't broken. There was no bow and arrows, though. Then Kagome made her way out of the crater, leaving the dead bodies behind.

2\. Fiber (noun): a threadlike structure forming part of the muscular, nervous, connective, or other tissue in the human or animal body.

It had started as weak. Barely there. Calling to every fiber of her body, pulling Kagome towards where the weak life force was at. Slightly annoyed, but hey, who was she to deny someone in need of help? It came with her being a Miko after all. Not that she had ever had formal training. Nope! So, with a sigh, she had made her way through the undergrowth that was left from whatever battle had taken place there.

It didn't take long before she found what was pulling her. And it gave her pause as she stared down at the odd little plant? No, creature? Human, maybe? Either way, the way its weak life force. And the way it was swaying away from her, even though there was no wind at all, told her that it was alive and aware. Which was cause for concern? She'd seen a lot of different types of demons in Feudal Japan. This didn't register as a demon, not quite. Nor did it fully register on her radar as a Human or plant — instead an odd amalgamation of the three.

Squatting down, Kagome narrowed her blue eyes at it. Reaching out a finger, she tapped what looked to be the top of it — causing the small black and white 'thing' to stiffen. Then she found herself jerking her finger back, as she landed on her butt. The damn thing just tried to bite her. Making her go on guard as her miko ki flared up around her body. Which had the damn plant pulling away as a whine in two very different voices cried softly from it. Leaving her even more confused and wondering just what the hell the Kami's were thinking this time?

3\. Dalliance (noun): a brief love affair

Sitting on the grassy hill, Kagome heard the soft, tiny voices of her new traveling companion. Though bigger and a bit louder, they were still just whispering to her ears. Since acquiring her unique companion almost a month ago. Transplanting it, or rather him, into a small pouch she had found on the battlefield, filled with plenty of dirt. Kagome had learned a bit from Zetsu. Who was at odds not just with her, but with it, or himself, quite often.

And at times, it was rather annoying. Her mind shifted back to the small village they'd passed through. She had posed as a healer for the sick and wounded. Since the village had no one to fill that role, and they hadn't cared who she was just that she could heal with her _chakra_ — making her life a bit easier with food and shelter — the money she didn't take much of it. Hell, a few of the guys in the village had started to get close to her, offering a respite, if not a bit of romance.

Which she had found that Zetsu hadn't liked. Her odd little companion had attacked one guy who seemed to stop by daily. He wasn't a bad man, per say. Though he did get a bit forceful, making it look as if a woman had to be married to be protected. Not fooled by his words, being able to read his aura, Kagome didn't want any kind of relationship with the man. Of course, she hadn't talked to Zetsu about it. So, when the man got handsy while she was giving water to Zetsu one evening, the man got a bit fresh with her.

Of course, Kagome had explained Zetsu as a Venus Fly Trap. Though she still left because the man had lobbied insults of witchcraft at her. Not wanting to have issues, Kagome looked at the small tribunal that had been gathered to try her. She looked at each of them dead in the eye, with no fear or shame. She was thanking every damn demon for teaching her the hard lesson of not being prey, informing them that the man had tried to assault her and got hurt by her plant. That she was leaving not to cause an issue. Understanding she was an outsider, but not some piece of ass that a man, or woman, could lay claim to. That she was a fighter on top of a healer. They could find someone else to help them.

Looking over at the soft dual laughter, she reached out and poked Zetsu, making sure her Miko Ki was coating her skin. She was getting a wide yellow gaze before it shrunk in its little pouch. Her eyes narrowed as she communicated her displeasure, which wasn't going to go away. Zetsu had no right to act out on its own.

4\. Dysentery (Noun): an infection of the intestines resulting in severe diarrhea with the presence of blood and mucus in the feces.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Four damn months in this new strange world. Having learned a lot and now had a toddling small little black and white venus fly trap that talked in a dual voice, yeah, she had a headache. Moreso since it was complaining about stomach pain. Something she found rather funny, but wisely kept from laughing aloud about. Her companion could be a prickly little bastard. Very temperamental.

"It hurts!"

"Hush, you did it to us!"

Rolling her eyes as she stopped and looked back at the toddler-sized human-plant hybrid. Arching an eyebrow when 'they' noticed she had stopped moving and was looking at them. Causing them to shrink down and look up at her pleadingly.

"I told you not to eat that dead deer carcass. It was clear it was at least a few weeks old and rotting. Now you pay the price," she said.

When neither spoke up, she knelt and put herself almost on their level. Making sure their golden gaze didn't leave her blue one.

"If you want my help, you just have to ask… politely, nicely," Kagome said.

It was an ongoing thing trying to teach 'him' manners and other things. Though Zetsu had informed her many times they knew how to read, write, and many other things. And that they didn't need manners.

"..."

"Tummy hurts. What's wrong with us, Kagome!?"

Smiling a thin smile at the lack of proper manners, she stood up and started to walk again. Knowing full well what was wrong with, having been informed in great detail what happened last time they had… a call of nature. It was descriptive enough that she had to force herself to pretend nothing was wrong as she ate her roasted tuber and rabbit. And frankly, she was okay with her little friend suffering for a bit longer. It was their fault for not listening and not asking politely.

5\. Relief (noun): a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress.

Eyes closed as her head fell back on the smooth stone as she felt her body melt. It was heavenly. And somehow she was wondering if this was a thank you from her little friend who looked about seven years old? Not that it mattered to her right now. Zetsu was learning not to piss her off. And after their little bout of Dysentery three months back, they had been listening to her very well. Because the healing had been a bit more painful than the actual issues that their strange body was healing on their own. Which had led her to question them about what they were exactly?

Only to get the answer they were a creation by the Goddess Usagi. Now, having interacted with Demons, Demi-gods, and being a tool for the Kami's, she didn't disbelieve Zetsu. And that shocked them when she had admitted to being able to believe it either. Thus they'd grown an instant pair of little green balls and started playing her for answers as to why she would just believe them. Only to find her getting angry when she didn't want to talk about it.

That fight had led to both Zetsu and herself using _talents_ that the other had not been aware of. Of course, she had come out on top as more than deadly to the little hybrid. Who had quelled in fear from her for a while? But then again, it had led to her current predicament, though a few months later, of being in a natural hot spring and relaxing.

Taking a deep breath through her nose as she enjoyed herself, she heard the pitter-patter of small feet on the ground too late. Her eyes shot open just seconds before the hot mineral water washed over her in a giant wave. She saw an insane yet happy smile on the two-toned smile on Zetsu's face. He left her sputtering in indignation at having her peace being disturbed. But then again, she had always enjoyed taking a bath with Shippo.

6\. Comfort (noun): a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint.

A tear fell from her eyes. Her body shook as she was rocked. There was no reason why she should have had such a nightmare. It had almost been a year since she arrived, so there was no reason for her to have dreams of the past, of the fight against Naraku. Yet here she was sobbing and being given comfort by her odd little companion and friend. Who had both parts mumbling nonsense to calm her down.

Lifting her head as she felt her body being covered, Kagome realized she was now on the inside of the two parts of the outer body of Zetsu. They were shocking her as she instinctively cuddled into the warmth of the body. They had been very particular about not letting her see their body, ever. And that they'd harm her to the best of their ability if she forced it. Now, in their bid to bring her succor, they were letting her into their personal space, which had her sighing and stopping her crying as her arms wrapped around them. Eyes slowly falling shut again as the heat of their body enveloped her. They are making her feel safe and secure.

7\. Aspirate (verb): breathe (something) in; inhale

Kagome had her hands wrapped around her waist and was rolling back and forth on the ground, kicking her legs into the dirt. Because the scene before her was just too damn priceless, she had found all the ingredients in nature to make Curry. And having procured Rice at the last village made it perfect. And, of course, she hadn't thought to ask before making the curry-like she always did.

Now Zetsu was wheezing as he sucked in the spicy curry, which was too much for the hybrid to handle. It was too damn priceless. And the dirty look they were giving her meant that she would be on the receiving end of whatever _diabolic_ plan they could concoct to get revenge. And until it happened, Kagome would tease the ever-living shit out of the bastard. While mentally making a note to not make the curry so spicy next time.

8\. Churlish (adjective): rude in a mean-spirited and surly way.

Yellow and blue eyes clashed in a silent argument. Neither wanting to give in. And it had been an ongoing thing since the curry incident a week ago. But there was only so much mulishness a person can take. And that limit had been reached. So, Kagome didn't break her gaze as she is reaching into her backpack, pulling out a small necklace of round wooden beads painted purple with little bits of rose quartz spaced between every fourth bead. Enough was enough!

Placing her hands together, the beads over both pointer fingers, she focused her Reiki into them before jerking her hands apart. The way Zetsu's eyes shot wide as they tried to dodge the floating beads had her giving a cruel, mean laugh. Yeah, this was harsh, but his attitude over her honest mistake and her laughing about his reaction had gone too far. The moment the beads were in place, Kagome reached up a hand and touched what was left of her hair, a little pixie bob that was just below her earlobes.

"Float," she said, an image in her mind.

In the next instance, Zetsu was floating helplessly in the air. Sniffing Kagome flipped him a twin bird, Kagome turned her back on them and sat down to finish eating her dinner and missing her long, beautiful wavy locks. Figuring he was half plant and needed to feel the ground as it was part of his _talents_ and in this place, flying was very unnatural, this was a suitable punishment if he pissed her off.

9\. Onomatopoeia (noun): The formation of a word from a sound associated with what is named (e.g. cuckoo, sizzle ).

Yawning, Kagome rolled over, eyes cracking open. A shrill scream ripping from her mouth as her gaze met Zetsu's who was only inches from hers. The startled look on his face lasted for but a few seconds before they smiled toothily at her and jerked back to show her a book. A very familiar text was making Kagome groan in annoyance because they'd gone through her backpack, again.

"We… want to know the words!"

"Teach us?"

Their words registering as she finally sat up and shoved her short hair out of her face. Already knowing it stuck up around her head like a halo, curly and a pain in the butt to take care of. Reminding her why her mother always kept her hair long.

"You… want me to teach you the words? But you can read and write," she said.

The frown she received before the book was thrust into her lap. And then she understood. It was her High School English Textbook. And they spoke Japanese as she did. So, this was rather amusing.

"Those words, they don't make sense, Kagome."

"You can read?"

Nodding her head, she held out her hands for the book. When it was placed in her hands, she flipped the pages to the beginning. Where simple words for smaller children were listed. Pointing at the first word, she looked at them and smiled and thinking back to teaching Shippo how to read, unaware of the distant and sad look in her eyes.

"This language is English. And this word is Moo," she explained. Before having to break it down further into the English Alphabet and pronunciation.

10\. Lalochezia (noun): Emotional relief gained by using indecent or vulgar language.

She was swaying back and forth, eyes squinting as she looked at Zetsu. She felt the warmth spreading through her body. It had taken a lot more than she had thought to get her to this point. But lifting a finger, she pointed at her companion of the last eighteen months. Who was now taller than her, definitely male to boot. And while odd-shaped and color, not too bad to look at.

"You… Gentlemen can be fucking huge walking assholes!" she said, hardly slurring her words.

The reaction she got from Zetsu had her smiling as she felt as if a weight was lifting from her tiny shoulders.

"I mean… seriously… every damn guy and a few women, you chase off! What the hell you bastards! I mean… what are you jealous? Am… I like a piece of property you two dipshit fucking own!? I think not!" she continued, ranting at them, enjoying how much lighter she felt as she vented.

The way they started to smile and shake their heads as they shoved the sake bottle at her. Kagome lifted an eyebrow (or thought she did) as she picked up the bottle and looked at it for a few seconds before just drinking directly from it. They are wondering why they, themselves, were not drinking. Before just deciding, it left more for her to have.

11\. Triskaidekaphobia (noun): fear or a phobia concerning the number 13.

Stunned, shocked, astounded, all good adjectives to describe her state of being. Her eyes widen as she stared at the shrieking and panicking Zetsu. He had darted as far from the small dice set as possible as he could without leaving the camp and her. She had thought to play ten thousand with him. A simple enough Dice game with the six dice she had picked up in the two days ago, along with a few necessities.

"_It is evil!_"

"_Bad Omen!_"

Flicking her eyes down, she added up the six dice. Seeing it totaled thirteen. Before shrugging and shaking her head. It was her turn anyways. If her friend wanted to have a little freak out session, that was their business. But she was playing to win. Scooping up the dice, she put it in the small clay teacup, placed her hand over it, and shook it while Zetsu continued to wail piteously.

When she tossed it on the ground, she looked to see if there were three or more dice the same number. Only to let out a loud whoop. There were five fives, meaning she just scored the last thousand points and won the game. When she looked over at Zetsu, who was still shaking but giving her a nasty look for winning, Kagome threw her head back and laughed.

"_Cheater!_"

"You used our fear against us! That is wrong."

At their accusations, Kagome smiled and pointed at their neck, opening her mouth and watching as they huddled into a smaller ball. They were not wanting to be sent floating.

12\. Dismemberment (Verb: often used with an object): to divide into parts; cut to pieces; mutilate.

The snow was falling around them. It had been just over two years since Kagome's arrival in this foreign land. She was having learned a lot about the history from Zetsu and the people. And that she was not too fond of Ninja at all. Sneaky, arrogant jerks. But it had taught her that they had demon blood in them, or at least some did. Which she learned from Zetsu was called a Kekkei Genkai. One of which had pursued her as she left the small village.

Of course, she was used to blood. But she had to appreciate just how efficient Zetsu was as he placed each piece of the bastard's body in a neat row. The snow was melting and turning various shades of pink to red that was almost black while cackling — leaving her to wonder how the hell she attracted all the ones that were off balance. Though she was grateful for him defending her so that she didn't have to use her powers in this place. Mikos didn't exist. Priest, Priestesses, and Monks did, none had the actual spiritual ability.

"Look, little ants marching in a row!"

"Is it time to eat?"

Feeling horrified at their odd habit of wanting to eat whatever they killed, Kagome rushed forward and grabbed one of their arms — drawing their attention to her before shaking her head no. Then with a sharp tug, began to lead them in a different direction they'd been going. Knowing that Zetsu would cover their tracks in the snow as he had been.

13\. Constitutionality (noun): accordance with the constitution of a country, state, etc.

Trouble, that was what her companion was. And now she was paying for it. Once more, Kagome questioned why in the last two years and three months she stuck with him. Just to have her subconscious remind her because they followed her and wouldn't leave no matter what. Even on the threat of pain of death by her Miko Ki. Though right now, that was an option she was seriously considering as she sat there at a rather large village's head chiefs table being accused of stealing and killing a few sheep.

That those in the Mist Country didn't tolerate thievery, and Kagome was innocent. And she was not so sure that Zetsu was. Then again, it was her fault for telling them they had to hunt for their food, and she wanted something fatty and different. Sarcasm had been missed on the jerk.

"Miss, we caught you with the almost completely eaten carcass," the village chief stated.

"I will say it again. I did not kill the beast," she said, her blue eyes boring into the mans.

Seeing him grow unnerved by her, Kagome toned it down a bit. Between demons and Zetsu, she was picking up some habits that were not good for her — making her harder than she should be.

"You hold to this. Then who did? A traveling companion?" the man asked her.

Shaking her head, she refused to throw Zetsu under the bus. He had brought her the dead animal, but it was skinned and cleaned already. A bit too neatly for it to be Zetsu now that she thought about it. Meaning they had to have taken it from somewhere else. Opening her mouth to speak, there was a loud knock on the door that brought everything to a halt. She felt Zetsu's aura outside the door, causing her to feel a small bit of panic in the pit of her stomach, as well as several unknown ones.

When the village elder opened the door, there were three men all tied up, gagged and wide-eyed in torn and bloody clothes. The moment the Village Chief turned to look at her, in his hand was a small piece of paper. Kagome knew what Zetsu had done. J

"If that is all, may I go?" Kagome asked sweetly, a smile on her face. Ready to be done with this place and it's laws.

14\. Shoemaker (noun): a person who makes or mends shoes.

Pouting, she sat on a small, uncomfortable stool and waited. Her shoes had finally worn out. And Zetsu was having to take a liking to capture _bad_ people and delivering them so Kagome could get funds had helped. And this place was not bad, just that people there gave her the creeps. Of course, Zetsu had sworn to her that he knew this place wouldn't question them. Or rather, him. Hell, when they had walked into the ramshackle town, and the people saw Zetsu, they'd gone still and quiet. Before rushing into the various buildings.

There was a mix of fear and excitement coming from everyone's aura before a tiny wizened woman came out and called Zetsu by his name. Claiming he should have been dead in the war two and a half years ago. Leaving Kagome to wonder exactly what she meant but didn't ask. So, the small conversation Zetsu had with the woman, who was named Kiki, was brief before they were shown to the small building she now sat in.

"Here we go, miss. You have very tiny feet, but they are callused enough I can tell you've had to do a lot of travel in your young life," the cobbler said.

When her feet were picked up, and toeless heeled sandals were slipped on, she felt odd. She knew that these were ninja sandals for the kunoichi. It had her feeling odd. But then again she wouldn't complain. So she reached for her wallet only to have the man stops her with a shake of her head. Before, it was explained to her that the organization that Zetsu had once belonged to helped the village. Not everyone here had a criminal past but were still persecuted by their own countries. Understanding, she just smiled at the man and stood up and tried out the low heeled sandals. Finding them to be a lot more comfortable than they looked.

15\. Fuzz (noun): loose, light, fibrous, or fluffy matter.

A loud rumbling was coming from the shut edges of the Zetsu outer Flytrap body. With intermittent sneezing. And to Kagome, it was rather humorous. Then again, it gave her insight into Zetsu, who was not too happy about their current predicament as they were sprouting fluffy white seeds similar to a Dandelion — and having a mild allergic reaction to it.

Which brought up the question in the years she had been traveling with them, him, why was this just now happening? Did it have to do with them leaving Amegakure? Being in Konohagakure? With the more temperate instead of wet weather? There were so many questions. And with a dark chuckle that had the grumbling from her companion stopping as their whole body shuddered, sending off more of the adorable little fluffs. Kagome swore to whatever Kami was listening; she'd get her answers one way or another. But first, giving a childish giggle, she ran to chase the fluff, enjoying the warm sunlight that filtered through the trees — delighting in a simple pleasure she'd not had since she was little.

Completely unaware as her companion watched in awed silence of her actions.

16\. Furbutt (noun): A common nicknamefor an obese housecat.

It wasn't that she was upset, but somehow Kagome was beginning to feel like she hated Ninjas. Currently, thanks to a stupid jutsu or something or other, she was presently trapped as a rather large black and gray striped cat. And she was being toted around like a small child. Now she knew how Buyo felt when she did this to him when she was rather emotional. Mentally she sent up a silent prayer for forgiveness to not just Buyo but all cats who had to suffer this indignation.

"Oh, who's a pretty little furry butt!"

"This is fun, edible?"

A small shudder ran through her body as she lifted her blue eyes to look at Zetsu before yowling loudly and attempting to swipe at his face. She was not obese!

17\. Shiny (adjective): bright or glossy in appearance.

They are giving a small puff of air, watching as it condensed into a little white cloud before her. Catching the sun. At the way, the small partially frozen water crystals shimmered in the light.

"Pretty! How did you do that?"

"It looks simple."

Turning to look at Zetsu, who was closer than she had thought, Kagome smiled and inhaled and puffed out another breath. Marveling how they were at times like this, they were so naive and innocent. Taking a small bit of pleasure in the odd dual-toned oh they gave at seeing her breath partially freeze on the crisp winter air.

(adjective)

used as a nonsense word by children to express approval or to represent the longest word in English.

The looks she was getting as she continued to sing the simple song. It had taken three years for it to happen again, but here she was kidnapped. And as she sang the catchy little ditty from Mary Poppins. Kagome silently hoped that Zetsu would get there and take care of this small group of brigands. And hopefully, bring her something more than a towel to wear.

"Girlie, keep that trap shut!"

Looking at the man, she took a deep breath and began to sing the song again. All while shivering in the frigid winter nights air.

19\. Holocaust (noun): great or complete devastation or destruction, especially by fire.

Rage didn't even begin to cover what she was seeing. Zetsu was beyond angry, and from what they were doing, this made her think back to her history lessons and the holocaust. She could see the way their yellow eyes flashed with rage as the small band of would-be kidnappers were taken out. It honestly scared her, which was saying something considering all she had done in her short life.

When Zetsu lifted one of the men with vines, pulling each of his four extremities in different directions, Kagome couldn't take it. Standing up on shaking legs, Kagome stumbled in a fearful, panicked state and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't… he isn't worth killing and staining your hands… Please, Zetsu…" she cried out, face pressed against his back.

When the only sounds she heard were the crackling of fire from the camp being burned, wind blowing, and Zetsu's faint heartbeat. Before feeling Zetsu shift in her embrace, making Kagome look up at him.

"Death is what they deserve, hurting you."

"Dead, rotting, decay."

Slowly she shook her head back and forth. Before there was a resounding thump as Zetsu turned towards her. She was still feeling a bit of fear as her eyes met theirs before the world shifted around them. Just to appear back in their camp.

20\. Archaic (adjective): (of a linguistic form) commonly used in an earlier time but rare in present-day usage except to suggest the older time, as in religious rituals or historical novels.

Kagome held in her hand an ancient book that they'd found in the debris of what looked to be an old, dilapidated building. It seemed to have been either a military housing or some secret type of lab? Maybe a mix of the two? Either way, she was able to read the text as she had a book that held similar text. Making her wonder about this world.

Sighing as she flipped through the text, face contorting as she read about cloning and creating artificial souls. Only to pause when she heard a soft whimper from her companion. Looking up from the pages, she saw Zetsu was leaning away and looking fearful. Arching an eyebrow, she looked around to see what could have scared her rather dangerous friend, realizing a few seconds later it was her as she felt her reiki surrounding her.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she got herself under control. "It's just what is in this book. And I am sure a few of the others that are readable."

The look they gave her had Kagome closing the book and looking at him intently. Carefully she shifted from looking at him to see his aura. Reading it and feeling her frown grow bigger.

"Zetsu, exactly what is this place?" she asked in a sweet-honeyed voice.

The way her companion stiffened and suddenly refused to meet her gaze was all she needed. Huffing, she stood up and dusted herself off. Shooting him a dark look as she picked up a few more books and began to walk away. Hearing him start to follow, making her pause, turn, and hold up a hand to make him stop.

The hurt on his face let her know he got the message. And until he was willing to tell her, she didn't want him nearby. They'd agreed that secrets were dangerous. Something she hated, would not abide by this time around. Especially after her kidnapping. Which led to her explaining her _power_ and him his past, which was rather dark, nasty, and sad. Turning again, she walked to a different part of the crumbling building.

21\. Bumbo (noun): a drink of rum, sugar, water, and nutmeg

The potent drink had her brain buzzing in a delightful fluffy manner. It was an odd mixture but delicious nonetheless. And she needed it. It had taken a few days before Zetsu had come to talk to her. She was honest. Which she could tell he had argued with himself over a lot by the way his aura would flick and then dim to her eyesight. She had been so angry she had told him to get away from his safety. She was purifying the damn compound that had belonged to a very insane asshole who was trying to play god and be immortal.

As she had purified the damn building, she had found remnants of things in tubes and many other things that had her vomiting and ill afterward. This man was creating Hanyous. Her state of being had worried Zetsu much. Hence why she was now in a small dive bar in a seedy town with her companion hiding in her shadow. Not that her aura was not menacing, but because she was a magnet for stupid idiots who thought to kidnap her.

Picking up the tankard, she tipped her head back and chugged the drink and enjoying the burn of the Alcohol and spicy warmth of the nutmeg. Trying to make her brain remember what it was called and the portions of the ingredients. She wanted to drink this again.

22\. Vitriol (noun): something highly caustic or severe in effect, as criticism.

"I was just pointing out girlie that a small, pretty thing like you shouldn't be traveling on her own. There is a lot of dangers in this world," the man said, smiling.

When he leaned into her personal space, Kagome held her ground, refusing to lean away. Instead, she just snorted and chose to ignore the man. She could feel Zetsu getting very agitated from where they hid in her shadow — making her fight to keep the smile from her face.

"I am serious — your petite, almost delicate in features. You'd be food for the bandits and rogue ninja of Iwa," the man continued.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome finally looked at him and glared hard. Keeping her Reiki on a tight leash, she made him back up from her glare alone. Glad that Zetsu had been working with her on her intimidation and hand to hand skills. Which both had bemoaned were pathetic. Horrible enough that she was hopeless and would be kicked from any academy for her ineptitude. Which had hurt, so she had practiced on her own for a bit before attempting to attack him.

The memory of her catching him off guard by just being in their space, hugging them before leg sweeping them haphazardly to the ground. Trying to follow up with a punch before they had her pinned to the ground beneath them. It had left her in shock and laughing at the look on their faces.

"Look, if I wanted a travel companion, I would get one. And it wouldn't be you. I find you to be odoriferous. So, if you don't leave me alone, Mister, whoever the hell you are, I will get angry," she hissed softly at him. "Besides, the last three years, I have been traveling this land all by my pretty, little, and delicate self."

The way the man jerked back made her smile widely as she turned back to her food.

"You'll regret this girl," the man growled at her.

As he stood up to leave, Kagome giggled and spoke, "I don't think so. And if you are not careful, you'll become food for the animals because karma has a way of destroying those who think they are at the top of the food chain."

23\. Knitting (noun): the act of forming a fabric by looping a continuous yarn.

Kagome mumbled loop one tuck two, loop one tuck two, over and over as she focused on the project in her hands. She was occasionally glancing at the book to her side. Zetsu was out doing whatever they did when they got bored, which she had learned early on after they obtained an adult form and most of the full ninja abilities back. But that was a good thing; she didn't want them to see her horrid attempt at this project.

It was a month until Christmas, and after three years and two months of travel, Kagome felt the need to give them something as a gift for the things they had done and or procured for her. So, the small scarf she was working on in black and white would have pale green tassels for them on Christmas if she had her way.

24\. Peripheral (adjective): Anatomy. Near the surface or outside of; external.

Nervous, that was the only thing you could call her as she watched from the corner of her eye as Zetsu looked down at the crayon-colored brown paper package with its name on it. There were limited funds, so she had purchased what she could in the last town a week ago. Twine, crayons, a small piece of ribbon. They had twine on them for obvious reasons of stringing up the tarp she used as a shelter during the cold and wet seasons.

She was suppressing her urge to laugh aloud when Zetsu poked the package. It was clear from the greens and blues in their darker purple and silver aura that they were highly confused. But when they lifted it and sniffed it, Kagome shifted slowly to press her hands over her mouth to help smother her giggles. When they stopped and looked around as she continued to spy on them from where she lay. She was enjoying their reactions. So suspicious, guarded, yet curious like a child.

Then they tore off the paper and cried in adulation at the scarf that spilled out. Their hands were catching it quickly before it hit the snow-covered ground. Making Kagome sit up as they turned to look at her, lifting it so she could see. Though the way their eyes sparkled in the early morning light let her know that they knew it was from her. Probably when they had sniffed the package.

"Merry Christmas, Zetsu!" she said.

Kagome watched as their mouth fell open in shock.

25\. Buttfloss (noun): Slang for thong in the sense that the thongacts as a type of 'floss' within the crack of the person wearing it.

Kagome was mortified as she looked at Zetsu. Who was currently holding up a pair of panties to her like a trophy? The only thing that was keeping her from wanting to melt into the ground was the fact that they had left the city a few hours ago, which had shocked her that they'd gone into the city in the desert. Zetsu had been more than adamant about them going to the city when he usually wanted to avoid any living establishment with more than a hundred people in it.

He had even worn a cloak and hood so he could walk with her. Aided by one of the sutras to help hide his odd coloring. Their story was that they were her big brother with special needs… due to their habit of both talking. The Ninja had been polite to a point. Though because they had no paperwork as they traveled all over the place having no home, they'd been assigned a shadow.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Your gift. The ninja guide assured you'd like this."

Not wanting to hurt their feelings at the tiny piece of fabric that would just barely cover her decently, Kagome reached up and took the pale, lacy green garment from them. Her mind was imagining that guide, Kankuro, being staked out in public and flogged viscously.

"Thank you. I will wear this when I get the chance… Zetty," she said. "It is very pretty. But this is something you won't be able to see me… As it goes under all my clothes."

The sad look that crossed only half of their face let her know that at least one part of them was well aware of what this was — making her again image that ninja being tossed in his man panties into a large tree that was a wasp nest.

"Oh, don't worry, I promise to wear it. Now, let's continue. I wanna reach that oasis on the map we got before sunrise," Kagome said. "And thank you for remembering my birthday.

Yeah, turned 19 and got sexy, tiny, barely there panties from a good friend. Most awkward birthday ever.

26\. Ink (noun): a dark, protective fluid ejected by the cuttlefish and other cephalopods.

She couldn't help it, they were in Tea country, and the current village was on the edge of the ocean, which Kagome loved. Having promised Zetsu, she'd make something special if they could procure either a squid or octopus from the village while staying in disguise. Of course, they had excelled at the task given. No real problems except maybe overpaying. A thing she was still working with them on.

What was so amusing was that they had bought a live octopus. Kagome knew how to prep it, which had her sending a silent thank you to her mother. And for his endeavors was now coated in the cephalopods natural defense mechanism, Ink, which she did need to make the noodles that would go with the meat.

"I don't like this. It needs to die!"

"Foul, dirty."

Shaking her head, Kagome walked over to them with a damp towel and began to wipe their face and outer petals of their body. Enjoying the fact that they were not happy, she was treating them like a small child. So glad to have them as her companion.

27\. Hunt (Verb: used with an object): to search for; seek; endeavor to obtain or find (often followed by up or out )

Crouching low, Kagome slowed her breathing, forcing her heartbeat to lower. There was a ninja from Fire Country tracking them. Zetsu had gone in a different direction to throw a part of the party off their trail. And since she didn't have any chakra, it would make tracking her harder. A good thing. Not that she wasn't keeping track of those that would think to capture her.

Not an idiot, or useless, like she had been called by her former friend Inuyasha, Kagome hunkered down, back pressed to the tree and let her Reiki leak into it. Something she had noted from Zetsu that she was able to do with ease. And let it seep through the surrounding plant life until on a mental map she was making three different auras popped up. Two masculine, the other female in nature. Gentle almost.

Sighing, she hoped Zetsu would get back to her soon; otherwise, there'd be a significant problem on their hands again. There was no way she could fight ninja's head-on. It was not in her nature to harm other people. Though if she had to, she could. But that would leave her guilt-ridden.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kagome kept her Reiki connected to the tree when she stiffened and looked up wide-eyed. At some point, a fourth aura had popped up out of nowhere. Her blue eyes met those of a man with white hair. Both eyes were coal gray for but a few seconds, before the left eyes shifted, turning red with three little tomoes spinning.

There was no chance to react other than to shove a massive burst of her Reiki into the tree in the hopes that Zetsu, being intuned with plants around him, would feel it before her world swam as she felt Youkai and passed out.

28\. Atrocious (adjective): shockingly bad or tasteless; dreadful; abominable

Once again, she had been _kidnapped_. And it was rather annoying. So, she sat there in the cold room, in a metal chair with her wrists shackled to a cold metal table. The man before her had tried asking her questions. To which she gave her name and age. She had no affiliation to any village. Or even a country in all honesty.

The man just wouldn't get it through his head. Yes was incapable of lying. And the silver-haired man who had knocked her out had said she exuded some strange energy. Which she told them as part of her being a Miko. That had the man laughing at her, so she read his aura and smiled at him. This had been four days ago.

Now she was in this room with a tall blond boy who held a demon in his body. It had her recoiling from the boy and frowning. She was angry, and it had her Reiki spiking dangerously because what was sealed in him was a kitsune. Who talked with the boy.

"Miss, Kurama wants to know how you have... that uncomfortable power," the boy spoke.

"I was born with it. And I am thoroughly appalled. It is wrong what they have done to both of you. It is unnatural, forbidden," Kagome snapped.

The way the boy's eyes widened as he seemed to talk to the Fox sealed in his body, before shaking his head. There was a small, sad smile on his face.

"I accepted it a long time ago. But Kurama says that you are a legit Miko. Unable to lie or even hurt other people. Though harmful to us, you are not a threat to this village. Except for the scent that was on your clothes when Kaka-sensei brought you in," the boy stated. "Why do you smell of the former Akatsuki Nuke-Nin Zetsu?"

Wisely, she said nothing and just stared forward. She was worried about her friend and his anger.

29\. Boobs (noun): A female breast.

"They are a nice pair. That is all I am saying," a deep male voice said from outside her prison.

Keeping her eyes closed as she let her _other_ senses read their auras. She had felt Zetsu though he wasn't in the village yet. She snorted at that thought, making the two outside her cell cease speaking. This place was too big, to populated to be a village. It was the same size, if not larger than Suna. It was a flipping city.

"Anyways, I didn't mean to see them. It happened by accident when I opened the door. Very nice," the man continued.

She sat up and sighed. "It isn't nice to lie!" she called out.

This had both the people who were currently on guard duty looking through the small barred window in the door to the cell. One was looking amused and the other blushing while trying to frown.

"And I am more than aware of how nice my breast are thank you very much! Perverts have ogled them for a long time," she snipped.

This had both guards chuckling at her as she laid back down on the cot.

30\. Enthusiastic (adjective): Full of or characterized by Enthusiasm.

The blond boy was again in the interrogation room with her and that scarred man they called Ibiki Morino. She just looked impassively at them. There was no way she would betray her friend though she was pretty upset that all her items in her backpack were on display on the table before her. Books from that detestable lab, clothing, first aid kit, knitting needles, and on top of it all was the small lacy thong that Zetsu had gotten her earlier in the year for her birthday.

It was the only racy pair of panties she had, preferring briefs that gave decent covering to her lower extremities. But that didn't explain why the boy was bouncing where he stood. It had her on edge.

"Miss, after going through your personal effects and talking with a few people who had been put on a particular mission a few years ago. It has come to light that you were once in the lab of a former nuke-nin and former Sanin of this village, Orochimaru," Ibiki stated.

She nodded her head once to acknowledge what he was saying while the boy began to fidget.

"We sent people back to the ruins of the Lab in Sound, and what we found shocked us. The place was covered by a lot of vines, flowers, grass and small trees. Which should be impossible due to the experiments being conducted there and how saturated the evil was," Ibiki again stated.

Before she could speak, the boy was leaning over the table, his nose almost pressed against hers. It was so adorable, and just like a kitsune would do.

"You did it, didn't you? You purified that place…" he said, speaking fast.

Waiting until Ibiki pulled him back, Kagome nodded her head once.

"Were you in the company of the former Akatsuki member Zetsu when you did this?" Ibiki asked her.

She just sighed and stared past him to the wall. More feeling than seeing the frustration in the man's aura. While she felt Zetsu shift from where he was hiding in the city, he was coming for her.

31\. Moochicken (adjective): A word used to be random and confusingly describe something.

It was a term that she had randomly blurted out to Zetsu at one point. She was causing both of them to break out into a round of laughter that had them tearing up. And was now an inside personal joke. Her captors had allowed her out on a leash. They were giving her sunshine and fresh air for the first time in two weeks she'd been held a prisoner in the damn village of Konoha. Not that she resented the people for doing what they did. Protecting their home was essential.

Now, she walked around with a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and red markings. It had her staring a lot, which had the boy preenings, while he was seriously nervous about it.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Nothing, your markings made me think of an old friend's older half brother. And your dog, Akamaru? He is a handsome thing," she said as she looked away.

Her hand had, at some point, threaded through the white fur. Each step she took, Kagome could feel Zetsu mimic from one street over in the shadows. He was watching, waiting. And a part of her felt bad for not saying anything, but she wanted to be free to roam this land with her friend again.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

Looking at him, she gave a small, sad smile as she nodded before speaking. "MooChicken!"

The word was spoken loud enough to be heard for a reasonable distance. And had her _guard_ looking at Kagome like she was crazy before bursting out laughing at the randomness of it. Now she knew that Zetsu knew she was okay.

32\. Incorrigible (adjective): Bad beyond correction or reform

Frustrated, that was what she was. Between the blond boy who was the living container for a very powerful demon and Zetsu, she didn't know who was more incorrigible! And she wanted to pull her damn hair out. The boy had taken an extreme liking to her as had that fox. Who had shocked everyone by openly talking to Kagome directly in front of everyone that was in attendance for another episode of _getting Kagome to Talk!_

White Zetsu was trying to find ways past the wards and alarms that were set around the building she practically lived in. Kagome was going nuts being locked up. And between the two males in her life that had seemingly taken a personal interest in her, Kagome was just done!

33\. Dirigible (noun): Airship

Another week had gone by. Summer was now turning into fall. The air was crisper, with an odd clean, and musty smell to it. There were signs all over the leaves, turning to their various shades of red, orange, and yellow, making Konoha look beautiful. But that was not something she was paying attention to at the moment. Nope, she was highly focused on the artist pad before her as she sketched out horrible semblance to a blimp.

Which had those gathered around her asking a multitude of questions? Of course, she answered by speaking up just loud enough to be heard by others passing on the street, since she was on a bench in the park. It was a form of communicating with Zetsu. Who she knew was getting increasingly agitated, and that could prove disastrous. She cared for the strange hybrid person. They were technically her first friend (not by choice) upon arriving in this world.

And she knew that they needed her to confirm when she could to stay calm and happy. Impetus was an excellent word to describe them. Added to the fact they loved to hear the stories of things from her world. Because, well, they believed her in that regard. While it was something she had not shared with anyone else.

34\. Charismatic (adjective): Of, having, or characteristic of charisma

The shackles had been removed from her wrist. It was odd not feeling that uncomfortable weight against her skin. But Kagome said nothing as she was led down several hallways before up a long spiraling set of stairs. She could guess where they were taking her, and it had her nervous. The man that had captured her was the Hokage of this Village. One Hatake Kakashi. A man who could almost charm the birds from the trees. He had tried to do it to her to get her to break, cave, and give them the information they wanted.

Sighing as they made the top of the stairs, Kagome almost stumbled at the familiar aura that was on the other side of the door with the Hokage. Steeling herself, letting her face look impassive as the door swung open after one of her guards was given permission to open it. Kagome almost couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing.

Eyes burning with tears of happiness and worry as Zetsu slowly turned to look at her. Their yellow eyes were relieved. A smile on their bi-colored face as they tilted their head. Unable to help it, she let out a shaking sob and jerked herself from the grasp of her guards. Rushing forward, she jumped and hugged Zetsu and not caring at the spectacle she made.

"_Kagome!_ We want you safe. Friend!"

"We didn't attack and eat these people, because your safety is important."

Giving a teary chuckle as gasp came from everyone there. Kagome just buried her face into Zetsu and cried.

35\. Prattle (Verb: used without object): To talk in a foolish or simple-minded way; chatter, babble.

In short order, the room was sealed, with a select few in attendance. Of which, Kagome had refused to speak to the two older people Homura and Koharu. She flat out said that their auras were tainted with greed and pride. That they were not people, she would ever trust. Of course, it had led to her babbling like an idiot as she attempted to explain how and why.

The whole time not noticing how everyone was smiling as the two elders were horrified and pissed. Once Zetsu clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her, causing everyone but the two in question to laugh. She blushed and licked Zetsu's hand, making them yelp and grumble in disgust about her getting her germs all over their hands.

Now, they stood there waiting for the final verdict of the Hokage, his aid Shikamaru, Naruto container to the Kyuubi, Ibiki, A boy named Sasuke with his wife, and a beautiful blond woman who was much older than she appeared called Tsunade. She had told her story in all its entirety from beginning to end. From the day she fell down the well until she was captured.

Trying to gloss over the… present Kagome got earlier in the year from Zetsu. Who hadn't let her, no that bastard had blurted out a ninja named Kankuro had helped him pick out the perfect gift for Kagome. They made her whimper.

36\. Whip (verb: used with object): to strike with quick, repeated strokes of something slender and flexible; lash.

It was almost Christmas again. Meaning just a few short months, and she'd be in this world for four years. Sitting down, Kagome watched as Naruto sparred with Zetsu, who was using vines like a whip. They had been kept in Konoha, but not as prisoners. But as a guest on an extended visa though, they were often watched by what Zetsu explained as Anbu, elite special ops ninja. Why they were called that when both of them could sense them was beyond her.

Of course, there was a price to pay for being allowed to 'stay' in the village. She had to record all her knowledge about demons and her _abilities_. Which she did note could be passed on by having children. But at the current time, being only 19, she was not interested in having children. This had led to an exciting conversation with the white part of Zetsu on how babies were made and born. While his black half insulted him, that was a conversation she didn't want to repeat ever again.

The loud crack of one of Zetsu's whips had her blinking and looking forward to seeing Naruto laughing as Zetsu looked at her. That was when she realized she was seeing them without her bangs hampering her eyesight. Tentatively she lifted her hand and touched her bangs. Only to find that they were about an inch higher than her eyebrows and puffing out from her head because she had curly hair when it was short.

With a glare and low growl, she stood up, making both guys before her go still, fear washing across their eyes. Giving a battle cry, she chased after them fist raised as they ran away screaming in fear — her Reiki a faint lilac halo around her as she raged at them for being insensitive asses.

37\. Payday (noun): A candy bar containing a sweet nougat and coated in peanuts.

Humming in delight as she walked down the snow-covered streets of Konoha, Kagome rolled her eyes in pleasure. Someone had listened to her and created a decent replica of one of her favorite snacks from her world. Each bite she took of the delicious candy bar had her humming again as she continued one walking, oblivious to her surroundings. All that mattered was the delightful treat she had in her hand and was eating.

There was another one she had for Zetsu. Who was currently being put to use as a spy for Konoha in Iwa? A thing she had been against. Not wanting her friend to be captured and potentially _killed_ as she had made it clear due to the nature of how he came to be, even if he looked similar to someone the Hokage and other older generation of Ninja knew, he really couldn't be killed. Being half plant, and tainted by the power of the Corrupted Moon Goddess Kaguya. Someone Kagome knew from her world, unfortunately. She was proving that no matter where one would go, Gods did overlap.

"_Hey! Kagome!_"

Missing a step as she was swallowing the last bite of her recreated 'payday' candy bar. Kagome coughed as a peanut got stuck in her throat. She was narrowing blue eyes on the culprit who more or less shrunk in on themselves. She waited until they spoke. Because she was no fool, Kiba came sniffing because he was interested in courting her.

38\. Chocolate (noun): A candy made of or covered in the product of processed Cacao nut.

She stood with a few of the Kunoichis in the candy shop. It would be valentines day in two days. Meaning she'd been in this world for over four years. Or slightly fifty months to be exact. And as she half-listened to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata discuss which chocolates to give their significant other, Kagome wandered off to a different aisle. Not even sure if she wanted to give chocolates to anyone.

No one was special to her, but Zetsu, and she was sure you shouldn't give chocolate to a plant, even if they were half-human. It might end the same result if she gave chocolate to a dog. She was sighing as she looked at the shelves of stuff. Then realized there was something she could do.

39\. Intoxicating (Adjective): Exhilarating; exciting

Valentine's day had ended oddly. And as she sat there at the Akimichi restaurant, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or cry. Because she had gotten a chocolate alternative to make a tasty treat for Zetsu, who had invited her out for dinner. Though, she hadn't expected everyone else to be there either. Go figure, little to no privacy to begin with, and now overly nosey ninja interfering on personal time. Yeah. Perfect.

"Oh.. gifts, another gift! Zetsu was good!"

"Shut it, you idiot. It's a day for gifts, and we are not special."

"Yes, we are! Because Kagome gave us a gift!"

"She gave others gifts too, stop being dumb."

"No, she didn't!"

The fight the two halves of Zetsu were having was just priceless as they both held up the small green box wrapped in black and white ribbon. While technically, she was under the scrutiny of the others. It was partially right. She had given Kurenai something for Valentine's day. But that was because the woman was sweet and a single mother.

"So, Kagome…"

Her eyes narrowed as she whipped her head around to look at both Naruto and Kiba. Seeing their aura's clearly. Glad that they zipped their lips. Because Zetsu being this happy and well behaved, was rare.

"Not another word, he's happy," she said, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

The nod that not just the two boys gave her, but everyone else had her relaxing.

40\. ID (noun): The part of the psyche, residing in the unconscious, that is the source of instinctive impulses that seek satisfaction in accordance with the pleasure principle and are modified by the ego and the superego before they are given overexpression.

Rolling her eyes, pressing her hands over her ears, Kagome wanted just to fry everyone within a fucking ten-mile radius. It was March 14th, a whole month after Valentine's day. And to her utter horror, it was celebrated in this world as well. Knowing her face was red as she looked at the two boys and one man before her.

All three were bickering about who got to give her their present first. And whose was technically the best. She had enough of this posturing Bullshit when she traveled with Inuyasha, and Koga just popped up out of nowhere. Like she was a prize that could be won and owned. It had her grinding her teeth as she watched the argument devolve. Their egos were large — each more than capable, loud, obstinate.

Throwing her hands up in the air, stomping her foot, Kagome screamed and then turned and marched away. Leaving three confused males behind her. Wondering what had pissed her off as they wisely didn't follow her.

41\. Potato (noun): Edible tuber of a cultivated plant.

She stabbed at the vegetable on her plate. Zetsu had cooked, something he'd had to learn to do while she was in captivity. Not that it was for an extended period of time, but still, he had to learn. Because he didn't want her to be mad at him by eating… dead and rotting things. Stomach pains were not worth the pain of her healing him, she guessed.

"Is it bad?"

"We did our best; eat woman!"

Lifting her head at being called woman, Kagome stabbed the roasted Potato and shoved the bite into her mouth and chewing it slowly and dramatically. Just to hear a small scream come from the inside of her mouth. Eyes were going wide as she immediately spate the now chewed tuber back onto her plate. Kagome felt thoroughly horrified.

Then laughter that erupted from just outside their small apartment window; Kagome narrowed her blue eyes on Naruto's as he gulped. Shoving her plate away from her, no longer hungry, even if she was, she wouldn't be eating potatoes any time soon. And smiled at the mischievous Ninja who was frozen under her gaze. Meaning the Kyuubi wasn't allowed to run away this time.

"Oh, Naruto… what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?" She asked as she heard Zetsu crack his knuckles as both whined about Kagome not eating their food.

42\. Lesbian (noun): A female homosexual.

It was an honest, innocent question from Zetsu. But it had her so in shock that no words would form to be spoken. She had no clue as to why they would even ask that damn question. Then again he had been spending a lot of time not just with Naruto and Kiba, but Kakashi between their missions. So, yes, she had an idea of why they would ask her… that!

"Kagome? Are we in trouble?"

"It was just a question. What has you freaking out?"

They had gotten better at speaking more fluently. This was a plus, though their manners still differed significantly.

"Zetsu… why did you ask me that?" she asked, finally able to speak.

43\. Inconceivable (adjective): Unbelievable; incredible.

Marching down the streets with Zetsu walking behind her, head hung low. Kagome was on the warpath. Her mission to give a piece of her mind to the asshat that had corrupted her friend. She found it unbelievable that they'd not think before speaking while Zetsu was around. It was well known how impressionable they were. Something that had come to be after they had _died_ and been _reborn_. Basic knowledge had practically reset, so she had tried her best to cultivate a semi-gentleman out of the hybrid. While dealing with their knowledge and instincts from being a ninja.

Smiling darkly as the building came into sight where she could feel the aura of the person she wanted. The piper would be paid… and she was going to collect.

44\. Sweat (verb: used without object): To gather moisture from surrounding air by condensation.

It pleased her much that a ninja who was extremely skilled and powerful, sitting in the head position of a village, was wiping their brow nervously as she stood there, hands planted on the desk between them, with her eyes boring into his eyes. She was enjoying their discomfort as she waited for their answer. Not caring that all the heads of each clan were present. Of course, she'd apologize for her interrupting later. But dammit angry woman on the warpath!

"I.. uh... Kagome now is not the time," Kakashi stuttered out.

"Oh, no… now is perfect, Hatake Kakashi! I want to know why you asked Zetsu if I was a lesbian? I mean, have I given any indication at all that I like women in that particular manner?" she demanded.

"No...no not at all," he replied fast.

"Then why!?" she hissed.

Soft, muffled laughter rang throughout the room.

"It was an innocent question. You don't show any inclination to the male populace, so you know… we got talking one day curious. The only romantic feelings you seem to display are towards Zetsu, who is a eunuch, genderless due to being half plant. And that is like that of a sister to a brother," he prattled.

This had all the laughter in the room, stopping as she leaned back, taking her hands from the desk. Her face a blank mask in place as she looked down at the 6th Hokage of Konoha.

"I am honored that my sexual life and preferences are the talk for the male populace of Konoha, Hokage-sama! But if it is all the same _butt_ the _fuck_ out. It is information that none of you idiots need to be privy to," she snapped. "And why I would rather be celibate then find a partner for comfort or relief. None of you are mature enough to ask me, let alone be discreet. Instead, you pull Zetsu in, and he asked something personal of me!"

With that said, she sniffed as she let her cold gaze slid across all present. She was seeing several other men sweating and looking very uncomfortable. Then, without saying anything more, she turned and left the room, Zetsu mumbling a soft apology before following behind her.

45\. Mesozoic (adjective): noting or pertaining to an era occurring between 230 and 65 million years ago, characterized by the appearance of flowering plants and by the appearance and extinction of dinosaurs.

Kagome sat back on the small bench in the hothouse. She was amazed at all the things Tsunade and Sakura had growing in there. It made her think back to the picture books of what the world looked like when Dinosaurs roamed her words version earth. Zetsu, on the other hand, was running around asking many questions of the two Kunoichi. Both being very tolerant of him.

It had her smiling and relaxing. She was still pissed off at every male in Konoha older than 13 currently. And both the women had gotten word of what was transpiring in the Kage Tower before she even left. So, Sakura had been waiting for Kagome and Zetsu and bringing them immediately to the Hot House.

Closing her eyes, Kagome just let the smells and sounds filter in and out. Enjoying it for what it was. This was a sacred place that nobody, not even ninja, would dare tread. And it had a smile appearing on Kagome's face. Minutes turned into an hour before a distinctive smell was suddenly filling her senses, and Kagome jerked up. Eyes were open to see a familiar green leaf being held under her nose by Zetsu.

"Hey, look... Tsunade says this is Gingko and been around for thousands of years. It's old!"

"She stated it had many practical uses as well."

Chuckling, Kagome took the plant from Zetsu and patted the empty spot by her side. She twirled the small sprig back and forth.

"She is right. It has been around a long time. It has many purposes and uses in traditional homeopathic medicines. Its meaning in the flower language Zetsu is strength, hope, and peace," she elucidated to him.

She was watching his face light up at the knowledge she was imparting. While noting in her peripheral vision that both Sakura and Tsunade were now looking at her more intently, assessing even.

46\. Intrinsic (adjective): Belonging to a thing by its nature.

It was late June. Kagome looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds float on the winds in the upper stratosphere. It was a simple pleasure she as taking since her visit to the Hot House that had resulted in her being a teacher and part-time at the hospital — giving her less time to enjoy herself. But then again, being able to contribute was nice as well. Earning an income didn't make her feel like a mooch off Zetsu and the village.

"You came here last week as well. Troublesome."

Smiling as she opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru. Shifting just a bit, giving him space to lay down on the hill as well.

"Now, don't say that. I need a place just to be lazy, you procrastinating, yet highly intelligent, bum," Kagome said back.

The smile he gave her around the cigarette as he sat down was all she needed. This place was his, she knew. It was saturated with his aura and life essence. And she could see why. It was not a place many would instantly think of to look for someone unless they knew them well.

"What brought you here today?" he asked.

"Hmmm, to think. You've heard all I had to say. My life has never been my own, so it is weird being in one place for so long," she replied.

There was a bit of silence for a while as they watched the clouds floating in the sky. Enjoying the quiet and each other's presence.

"I don't know how or why, but I believe you belong here. Already it seems as if you and Zetsu have always lived here. Been a part of Konoha," Shikamaru stated.

It was a bit shocking as he never said much, to begin with. This was a lot coming from him.

"Thanks. I feel the land and its life force. Even if people constantly surround me. The nature of this place is strong," she said, giving a soft sigh.

There was a snort of approval before both just went back to enjoying the quiet solitude of the place and each other's company.

47\. Scratch Ticket (noun): a card or ticket having one or more sections coated with an opaque substance that can be scratched off to reveal a possible prize.

There was a raffle going on for prizes for their summer festival. And much to Kagome's dismay, the only way to get a ticket was to be either a part of a competition of skills or a prize, which she had complained about being rigged. But after looking over the competitions, she realized that for civilians, there was an archery contest. Smiling, she placed her name under the few that were there. Mostly all male.

Getting a Scratch Ticket, she rushed home and given it Zetsu, who just looked at the odd piece of stiff paper. When they stuck their tongue out to lick it, Kagome snatched it back from him — giving a reproving look about not putting things in their mouth when it was new. A long work in progress.

"This is not a food, nor is it a foe or friend, Zetsu," she explained. "It is a scratch ticket. Here, you take your nails and scratch like this to get rid of the shiny stuff. Then see what your prize is going to be. Don't put the shavings you scrape off in your mouth either, mister."

Silently glad that each ticket was a winner, though prizes did vary. Once she was sure that he would do as told, Kagome pranced into the kitchen to cook dinner. Just to jump halfway to the kitchen at the wail that Zetsu let out. The hand clutching her breast as she immediately pinned to the nearest counter, the Scratch Ticket was appearing before her.

"Look, we won… and it is a day as the Hokage!"

"We can run the village for a day. This is most amusing."

She swallowed and felt a cold chill crawl down her spine. Again she thought that the damn thing was rigged. And she just had to give 'her' ticket to Zetsu. Then again, she had preached often about Karma.

48\. Obsequious (adjective): obedient; dutiful.

Oh, Kagome didn't hide the fact that she was enjoying the chaos that was currently the Hokage's office. She had given her ticket to Zetsu, and he won the right by scratching to be the leader for the day. Of course, he had gone out and entered into one of the contests and gotten a ticket and gave it to her. Her prize, she was more than happy with. It fit her perfectly — a specially commissioned weapon of her choice.

After winning the Archery Competition with little to no problems, she had a hefty purse of coin. Now, she also had a custom longbow being made. But after a lot of pleading, she was made to help Shikamaru as Aid to Zetsu, who was currently fighting with himself. While Kakashi was relaxing and reading a book she now knew was nothing but pure smut! The man was enjoying the chaos of his 'contribution' to the festival prizes. And it amazed her that no one had thought to double-check the man's _prize_.

But then again, man was uber sneaky. But right now, Zetsu was signing some paperwork that Shikamaru had before him. It helped that she had bribed both of them with a hand cooked dinner by her, with one of her homemade desserts. Her mother's recipe, of course. Such good boys they were being. Then again, Shikamaru didn't know that Temari was going to be here this evening as a visitor with one of her two younger brothers and would be staying with her and Zetsu.

49\. Colloquial (adjective): characteristic of or appropriate to ordinary or familiar conversation rather than formal speech or writing; informal.

She was swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the railing of the bridge that led to one of the many training grounds. Kagome read the rather blatantly worded scroll that had just been delivered via hawk, which startled her. It wasn't anything to fancy or important. But the fact she knew who it was from shocked her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she rolled it back up.

This changed everything. Four and a half years had come and gone. Kagome's birthday was in just under a week. Meaning she now had to have a conversation in a rather unobtrusive, roundabout manner with The Hokage, his aid, and Zetsu. She was genuinely torn on how she felt on this as she swung her legs over the railing and slid to land on her feet.

50\. Articulate (adjective): using language easily and fluently; having facility with words

"You… are telling me that someone from your _past_ just sent you this scroll. And that they intend to come to _rescue_ you from here?" Kakashi stated.

If it weren't for the fact she could see the way his aura was jumping, she'd be impressed at how calm and uncaring he seemed. But she knew better, so she just shook her head.

"I won't let anyone take you, Kagome, and you belong to us! You were Zetsu's friend when no one would have cared."

"This is something we agree upon, Kagome. To us, you are an important person. Precious, and we will fight to keep you."

Their words had tears springing to her words. The way they spoke, making their points. Which she saw that Kakashi and Shikamaru seemed to agree with the way their auras reacted. It warmed her heart, but this person would not be denied. Then again, when it had been signed at the bottom, she knew that symbol. It could easily, more than likely end in a possible war — one where innocent people were expected to be killed.

"I appreciate it, you guys. But I think we should try to talk first, attack second," She said, sighing.

51\. Trebuchet (noun): a medieval engine of war with a sling for hurling missiles

Head in hands and as a soft groan escaped her lips. Talking didn't work as said individual had not come alone. She didn't know how or even why they had found a way to come to this world after all this time. Just for her. How many times had she been called useless? Used as nothing more than a detector for the shards of a jewel, a jewel she carried with her now since it had been absorbed back into her body. She had been made a replacement for someone else and kidnapped because she was weak?

A loud cracking sound resounded on the air as a projectile sailed over the walls, which was immediately turned to nothing but sizzling green goo. Kagome snapped. Though anyone who looked at her would only see a serene, calm smile on her face as she glided through the crowd of people, those who knew her, especially those on the other side of the wall, would know just how pissed she was. There would be no rationalizing with her.

Slowly she climbed to the top of the wall, with help, and stood there looking down at the small group, five demons, two humans. Kagome knew her eyes were no longer blue, but glowing lilac with her Reiki. All sounds came to a halt as she lifted her hands for attention. No longer would she be seen as an object to be owned by people. An object to be owned.

"_Woman!_ Get your scrawny ass down here!"

Turning her gaze to a figure clad in red, she smiled and spoke a singular word. There was so much emotion behind it as she watched with dark glee as a crater about twenty meters deep appeared around the person. Causing the few ninjas's near her to whistle appreciatively.

"Miko," a deep voice rumbled.

"Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, Lord of Western Japan. Why have you come for me? What purpose or use am I to you and those with you?" She asked.

Again silence filled the air. A nervous silence as if everyone was waiting for the wrong thing to say, sending them all hurling back into fighting once again.

52\. Snarky (adjective): having a rudely critical tone or manner

It hadn't taken long after her questions for an answer to be given. Leading the small group of seven to have a meeting with the leaders and elders of Konoha, along with Kagome and Zetsu. Who was holding her rather protectively? She found comfort in his embrace. In four and a half years, she had found someone who just liked her for who she was. Not what she could what she represented. No, he just liked her for how she was. Someone who gave him a chance. Saw the potential that was in them.

"Return Kagome to us, Now!"

Lifting an eyebrow as she looked at someone she had called friend, gave her heart to and been hurt over and over again and again.

"Inuyasha, please keep quiet."

"Indeed, little brother. You started fighting with your simple-minded demands. Otherwise, we might end up fighting again," Sesshomaru stated in his normal bland tone.

This had Kagome looking at the tall, white-haired demon Lord and giving a small lift of her chin in thanks, waiting for when it felt safe to speak.

"Kagome, if you speak your peace, please," Kakashi said, giving her a side glance.

Nodding, she stepped forward so she could look and see everyone present. Her eyes were narrowed as she met each person's eyes. Noticing how some would look away, and in the case of one individual's case ears flat against their head.

"I will state this now. I am not an object to be owned. Never have been, and I never will be. And if people don't acknowledge that, then you all may go politely fuck yourself in a corner," she stated clearly. "Sesshomaru, I am a person. While beneath you, I do have a name and would like you to use it. If you want my respect, you need to respect me. Inuyasha, get the hell over yourself. Your attitude, selfish mannerisms, I am done with them. Kouga, I was never your damn woman. Frankly I that will never happen. You are not my type. Besides, you promised yourself to the pretty redhead next to you, honor that you mangy wolf!"

As she paused, she watched those she addressed. Seeing shame cross Kouga's face, Inuyasha glared as his ears pressed tighter against his head as he openly pouted while Sesshomaru tilted his head in acknowledgment as his golden eyes twinkled in amusement at how bold she was right now.

"As for you, Ayame, it is good to see you. And Shippo, my kit, come here. I have missed you greatly," she said, kneeling, allowing the small kitsune to run into her arms.

Once she was standing again, her arms wrapped protectively around Shippo, who immediately buried his face into the crook of her neck — feeling him rub on her to scent her as his territory as his instincts demanded, while a high pitched whine came from behind her — making him pause and look at who did it, Zetsu.

"Miroku, Sango, it is good to see you all alive, is Kirara with you?" she asked.

The two smiles before a soft mewl proceeded, Kirara poking her head out and jumping down from Sango's shoulder and running to her side. Where she jumped up to her other shoulder and nuzzling her, again scent marking her as a friend. Causing Zetsu to more whine more. Causing Kagome to laugh.

"Now, if you all think you can wear your big girl and boy undies, we can start this meeting of who the fuck owns me," she said, smiling widely and coldly. "Because I am curious as to why you even bothered to look for me. Wasn't I nothing more than a nuisance? A weakling? A tool? Got in the way all the time? Someone who had to be protected?"

Her word harsh, lashing out and filled with sarcastic snark as she threw it back at her friends. People she did owe her life to.

"And I want to know just why I am so damn crucial to Konoha as well? I mean, in the time I have been here, have I not been under constant surveillance? A prisoner on a loose leash? A potential tool because of the _power_ I wield, that is not innate to this world? And the fact that Zetsu is loyal to me. A person who you all see as nothing but a tool and threat? Just like you did, Naruto?" she said as she turned and looked at those she called her friends in this village.

The sheepish looks she got let her know full well she was laying everything bare. And it felt good to make these people realize she wasn't some pushover. Glad that her time with Zetsu made her strong. Though, she was having fun being a snarky bitch.

_**THE END!**_


	46. Ch 44 Bunshichi in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Tenjou Tenge or its characters; that right belongs to Oh! Great.**

* * *

"Hey, who the hell is that chick in the school courtyard?" Emi's voice broke into his early afternoon nap.

Rolling over and shooting a dark glare at the busty red-head, Bunshichi watched as Matsuomi stood from his desk and made his way to the window. He observed as his long-time friend stared out the window before laughing as Emi let out a shocked gasp.

"Why would that girl point and look right at this window? And wow, she has your little brother backing up, Matsuomi," Emi said, as she started her annoying giggling.

"I have no clue, but her uniform is from a High School in central Tokyo," was the reply she got. "My brother is being weak again."

Now curious, he sat up and stretched. He was causing the other two to look at him. But he paid no concern as some niggling little feeling tingled at the back of his head.

"Oh, wow, did she just snap at Aya?" Emi asked, voice a hushed whisper.

Narrowing his eyes, Bunshichi stood up and walked to the window and looked down at the courtyard and sword fluently under his breath. This was not good. Grabbing the window, he jerked it open, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other two. Placing a foot on the window sill, he went still as blue eyes looked up at him instead of focusing on Aya.

She had come to this School after learning where he had gone to School from his mom. There would be no stopping her. Nope. Time was precious and short. And she still valued him as a damn good friend, even though they hadn't talked since she was seven, until two weeks ago. Random chance encounters her ass. And somehow they had just picked right up where they had left off.

This School looked normal, but she could sense the various auras and fighting spirits. Letting her know that this School catered to the Martial Arts. Of course, she came with no warning to visit or a pass. She had met resistance by a tall, thin yet muscular brown-haired boy who was at least a year or two younger than her. She had not been amused at him, trying to be polite while not letting her explain why she was here.

Now there was a silver-haired girl who grew into a woman before her. She had pointed her finger to where she had felt his particular lazy aura. Only to get the woman to tell her that she needed to leave That there was no guarantee of her safety in this School as an outsider invading, further incensing her. Then she felt the shift in his aura and looked up to see him. Her blue eyes were flashing as she gave a faint smile. She was watching as he jumped out of the window, falling three stories and landing easily. Making her arch an eyebrow as those gathered around her, the woman and the young boy too, parted to let him through. The way those people, his fellow students' aura flickered in awe and fear of him. Something she was curious about since she had felt how strong his aura was.

"Kagome," he said to her.

"Tawara-san," she replied.

The way he ran his hair through his two-toned hair and looked, so blaise made her want to smile at him. Somethings never did change in a person. Placing her hands on her hips as she just stared at him.

"Bunshichi, you know this, girl?" Masataka asked.

She shot him a quick side glance, making him snap his mouth shut.

"Yeah, she is a childhood friend of mine," He replied. "And trust me, she isn't a girl; she is all woman and angry apparently."

"That is fine and all. But I want to know why she came here? She could have been hurt, Tawara," Aya snapped.

Kagome turned to look at the busty woman and sniffed. She had no reason to be polite. Easily able to tell this woman was genuinely concerned for her well being, and strong to boot. And she honestly didn't want to cause a scene. But after a year in Japan, with the occasional visit over the last three years, Kagome was more than capable of taking care of herself and having learned how to use her Reiki to immobilize people. Or a sutra or fuda slip if she wanted to be lazy. That and the hand to hand, she had made Sango teach her since she was going to live there permanently.

"I don't have a lot of time. And I needed to see him before I leave," she finally stated.

This had the woman looking at her and blinking, while the brown-haired boy had his mouth dropped open like a fish. While Bunshichi shifted, his aura flaring and darkening.

"What do you mean leaving, Kagome?" Bunshichi asked of her.

Sighing, she let her arms hang limply at her sides. This was not how she had envisioned telling him in front of all these people.

"I am… going abroad. I won't be coming back to Japan 'shichi-chan," she stated sadly.

This had him shutting down as everyone, but the woman and the brown-haired boy moved away. Though the two stiffened. She didn't even flinch as his anger became almost a tangible thing via his aura.

He was stunned and outraged. He had just re-established his friendship with Kagome. And not once had she said anything about this. She had just finished graduating from High School. Something he should have done almost three years ago now. So, why would she wait until the last minute to tell him?

Growling low at her as he waited for her to speak again because he wouldn't.

"Look, I know we just got reacquainted. And I should have told you. But, this is personal for me. At least I thought to tell you, 'Shichi-chan," she said softly, her blue eyes locked on his.

Not saying anything, he just nodded his head, turned, and walked towards the entrance to the School. He would not tell her good-bye. He was hurt because she was special to him. Always had been.

She watched as he turned and walked away. Knowing calling out would get no response. Turning her attention back to the other two, she gave a deep bow before turning to leave.

"Miss Kagome?"

At the boy's questioning voice, she paused and looked back at him. The question in his eyes was easily understood. While the woman just stared at her silently.

"I have no reason to fear him like everyone else. His temper is something else, I know. But he would never hurt anyone without a damn good reason. Tawara-san has always been physically strong, and I respect that. Besides, he is too lazy to give two fucks," she said.

Then she looked away and left the School. Her chest hurt because she had hurt a friend as she walked out of the gate she paused at the spiky blond-haired boy standing there looking down at her. Tears were already stinging her eyes. But the aura the guy gave off was like that of a dragon. So, she flared her Reiki slightly, making him step quickly from her path and letting her continue.

"Who was the girl?" Emi asked as soon as he was back in the student council office.

He gave her a flat look as he made his way to the couch and flopped back on it. Grabbing his opened can of soda. Picking it up, he looked at it before easily crushing the half-full can and flinging it across the room. Then turning onto his side, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Emi, please leave us," Matsuomi said.

There was a slight protest from the woman, but soon he heard the door open and slammed shut. He waited to see what his friend would do or say. Only to have the sound of the rolling chair being pulled before it squeaked as it was sitting in. Then the shuffling of papers on the desk as Matsuomi got back to his duties.

He waited a few minutes longer before rolling onto his back again and looking at the man he respected behind the desk.

"She came to tell me she was leaving, probably tonight," he said.

A small hum was all the response he got, letting him process it and having already told Matsuomi that he had reconnected with a childhood friend after ten plus years. How they just picked up like they hadn't stopped communicating. Just to have understanding shine from the man's eyes. The love of his life was now his enemy in this School, all because of her brother and a fight that put Matsuomi in power.

"Why didn't she tell me two weeks ago? I mean, she has other secrets, I know that" he continued. "But why would she wait till right before she was leaving to tell me? She was always so honest and upfront. Of course, time and things change a person. But she still seemed the same sweet girl I knew when we were children."

Again a pregnant silence filled the room as he continued to look at Matsuomi before a smile appeared on the man's face.

"You know, I think you should go find her before she leaves and ask her. Don't make the same mistake I did. You care for the girl. And with as feisty as she seemed. Holding her own against my younger brother and Aya as if they weren't a threat, I think she is a keeper," Matsuomi told him. "And don't use the window to leave if you go."

Knowing it was sound advice and School was almost done for the day, not that he even attended School, to begin with. Being twenty, he just stayed in the student council office sleeping, drinking on occasion, and reading porn.

Groaning as he sat up again, still angry, Bunshichi decided it would be for the best as he stood and waved good-bye to his friend. When he opened the door, he was not surprised to see Emi and the other council members fall in because they had their ears pressed to it in hopes of hearing what was said. Lifting an eyebrow, he walked right over them as if they weren't lying on the floor beneath him.

Each step he took gradually became quicker. Something in him telling him had to hurry. So, the moment he was outside the School, he broke into a full outrun. It had been only an hour and a half since Kagome had been there. And he knew she would have taken a bus, Bunshichi ran full tilt, effortlessly weaving through the few people on the sidewalks at this time of day and making a beeline for the Sunset Shrine.

Standing there, Kagome looked down at the top of the old bone eaters well. Her hand was stroking the ancient, worn-down wood. This would be her last time she'd get to see her family, home, and friends. Her place was in feudal Japan. With those, she had spent time traveling with. Even with three years to come to terms with this knowledge, it was still hard and had her eyes misting over.

Just two weeks ago, Bunshichi had come back into her life. It had been a shock as she had come bounding down the shrine stairs, jumping the last few just as he walked into her line of sight. Instantly she recognized him. That white and black hair. His tall, thick, built body that had only matured since childhood. Complete with that lazy, don't have a care look on his face, though she didn't know what to make of his facial hair at that time. Her eyes had met him before her friends whisked her away.

It wouldn't be until later that night that her mother would talk for hours about how much he had grown and into a fine-looking man, which had embarrassed her. As a child, her father had been good friends with his parents. She was always getting the rice from their store. So, as her mother became friends with Bunshichi, they'd played together. He had been the one to try and comfort her the most after her father passed away in an accident after Souta had been born. Then… then something happened.

It was still fuzzy in her mind. But she had been put in danger. Bunshichi stepped between her and the bad person. The result was him being hurt, but the man who had tried to assault her was a mess. After that, he'd been sent to a Middle school that would help him with whatever she couldn't recall. His aura was intense, almost dark. The feel of it made her shiver, but feel safe at the same time, just like Inuyasha's did.

Now that she thought about it, his aura felt like Inuyasha's, but that was impossible. Bunshichi was one hundred percent human. Sighing again, she sat on the edge of the well, her red hakama hiding her feet as she took a deep breath. It was now or never. With that thought, she pushed off from the edge to fall into the blue light as it flared up from the bottom of the well.

He felt a bit winded as he took the shrine steps three at a time. Just to see Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather staring at the well house, tears in their eyes. Confused and worried, he didn't ask as he darted towards it, jerking the door open just in time to see Kagome falling over the edge of the well. Not thinking he jumped from the top step toward her, wanting to stop her fall. The way her head turned to look at him as her blue eyes glowed lilac as a blue light shot out of the well blinding him.

His body felt like it was falling forever. Then there was cold ground under his back as he felt something squirm in his arms. Slowly he opened his eyes to look into a flushed face as blue eyes looked at him in shock — the squirming stopping as he continued to just stare at Kagome.

"Hey, wench." A male voice called from above.

Seeing Kagome flinch and frown, Bunshichi narrowed his dark gray eyes and looked up. Just to see a face framed by long white hair with odd white triangles that moved on top of the head. As golden eyes narrowed and a low growl came from the individual. It was caused him to tighten his arms around his friend in a protective manner.

"Inuyasha, give us a second, please," Kagome said.

There was a loud sniff as the person vanished — other voices asking why they hadn't pulled Kagome out of the well.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

The small smile on her face was sad. But she shook her head before wiggling against him, trying to make him let her go, which he did as she scrambled off him. The bottom of the well was tiny and cramped. And the fact he could see the sky above it was odd. Once he was on his feet, he scooped Kagome up in one arm and quickly used the walls to jump parkour style from the well. When he landed, Bunshichi felt his eyes go wide at seeing nothing but a clearing in a forest. And several people in ancient Japanese clothing.

"I said I was leaving, not coming back. Never said where… or rather when?" Kagome said in a sheepish voice. "And I mean it, and the well is now sealed. I cannot… no, we cannot go back."

This had him looking down at her and feeling a bit confused by her choice of words. That was when the white-haired person, a guy it looked like, stalked over to them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why did you have your arms locked around Kagome?" he growled at him.

Before he could reply, Kagome spoke a singular word, _sit_, which had the man face planting into the ground while the other people made various noises.

She was mortified. She had not expected Bunshichi to come after her. It wasn't like him to expend a lot of energy. Especially when angry. So when he had burst into the wellhouse just as she started to fall into the light, grabbing her, Kagome felt fear and panic fill her body to the brim. But once the light faded, she was held against him; she felt nothing but a peaceful calm. Though his arms were like vices that kept her in a somewhat protective embrace that would look anything but innocent, and when she had squirmed to try and break free, she felt her efforts be rewarded by him tightening his arms, as well as something else.

Inuyasha hadn't helped. Though she gave a dark smile as he laid in a small crater for being rude. A fight was not what she needed right now — looking from Bunshichi to Inuyasha to the rest of the group, including Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. She felt like this was going to take a long time. But it was the look on Sesshomaru's face that made her pause. His gaze was sharp, hard, and focused on Bunshichi.

"Miko Kagome, please introduce this male you have brought with you," he asked her. Something she was grateful for.

Shifting, she grabbed Bunshichi's hand, feeling how stunned he was from his aura. Pulling him behind her, because Inuyasha was fine except for his ego being bruised at being seated again. Stopping when she was closer to the group.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friend Tawara, Bunshichi. And I did not mean to bring him along with me when I came back," she said as a way of explaining.

The soft _hn_ that Sesshomaru made was telling. Though when he stepped forward and caught Bunshichi's gaze with his own, she felt nervous. The Lord of the West was dangerous, and now a friend,sort of? She was definitely a part of his pack. So, she had no clue why he seemed interested in her childhood friend.

"You are very strong, yet you keep it on a tight leash. Do you not trust and own your strength, boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

This had Kagome blinking as she tilted her head up to look at her friend. Who didn't seem phased by the amount of Youki that was pouring from Sesshomaru? While her Reiki was coming to dance along her skin and everyone else backed away from the killing intent that mixed with the Youki.

"I do not see the need to flaunt my strength. Rarely do I need to use it. And if I do, I prefer to protect instead of harm," Bunshichi replied calmly.

Kagome was sure she was missing something as a soft _keh_ came from Inuyasha. Who had finally joined the group? Then Sesshomaru was stepping away, looking amused of all things.

"Tell me, boy, you come from the Miko's time in the future, do you not? Do you know of your ancestors?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome was so lost. Sesshomaru was being… nice. And apparently, Bunshichi just passed some tests. But the questions about his family lineage were rather odd.

"I do have some knowledge that my family dated back to before the Jidai Sengoku era of Feudal Japan," Bunshichi replied.

Looking up and swinging her head back and forth between the two men was causing her neck to hurt. So she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest after letting the hand she was still holding of go.

Bunshichi was impressed with the Ki being released along with something darker from the tall, effeminate looking white-haired male. The killing intent was similar to what he released when he went berserk. But he refused to back down while wondering just how the hell Kagome could know someone like this. Then again, she made friends with almost everyone.

"You, boy, are in Jidai Sengoku or Feudal Japan right now. The miko is guardian to something powerful, as she is in her own right. And has been time traveling for the last four years now," the man said. "You will do, though you need some work."

He felt his eyes go wide as Kagome let his hand go and huff. She was upset at something. Probably this guy trying to give him a hard time. But there was no mistaking what the man was meant. Though he had no clue why this man thought he had the right to tell him that he could be with Kagome with his approval. There was a lot he needed to be explained. Because he found it a bit hard to believe he was in Feudal Japan. Though he was just inside a well house, with an old well that shot out a strange blue light.

"Kagome, think you can fill me in? Because I don't want to get… angry," he asked.

The sheepish, nervous laugh that came from the petite woman had him looking down to see she was blushing again.

"Yeah, I guess I can since you're stuck here with me, now 'Shichi-chan," was all she replied.

It had been three weeks since she came back to stay in Feudal Japan. And as she sat there watching the friend who had been drug along with her sparring with Inuyasha and Kouga, as Sesshomaru gave pointed instructions, she was still reeling. Having sat down and explained from beginning to end how she ended up here. Before, he asked her if she recalled what happened when she was seven just after her birthday. Just to be shocked as he filled in the blanks.

After that, Sesshomaru spoke up again. Talking in low tones explaining that Bunshichi was pack, even if his blood was severely diluted. That he was from his mother's nephew's family line, which means that Bunshichi's unnatural strength and ability to go demonic when he berserk was because of latent Demon Blood, hence his two-toned hair as well, he was leaving both of them in shock as it sank in.

This also meant that the future had been changed when he came back with her. Not that she minded. Growing up, Bunshichi had been her first crush and love. And somehow something told her now she had another chance to see if that would pan out. Because, as much as she loved Inuyasha, she was still nothing more than a replacement for Kikyo to him. Bunshichi had always seen her for her. Was her friend before her life became crazy. And was related to Lord Sesshomaru, apparently.

Hell, his mother had come down and met Bunshichi, claiming he looked like her brother with his facial features and lacksidal attitude. Smiling at the thought that Sesshomaru's mother even gave her approval for whatever Sesshoumaru had was odd, but a good thing. The woman was very… finicky.

"Hey, Kagome, you going to sit there zoning out all day like an idiot?" Inuyasha barked at her, bringing her out of her thoughts

Her first reaction was to sit him. Still, when Bunshichi stepped up to him and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder, sending him into the ground, Kagome just stood up and dusted herself off — watching as the group walked over to her — making her think that Bunshichi was like Alice having fallen down the Rabbit Hole into another world altogether. Causing her to throw her head back and laugh as he looked at her strangely before draping an arm over her shoulder. She figured she would tell him later. He might get a kick out of it.

For now, though, she would just relish in the fact that he was here with her.

_**THE END!**_


	47. Ch 45 Crossing a Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

She sat there at the bar just outside of Melilla, Spain. Head down as she twirled the small tumbler, enjoying the soft clink of the ice cubes in her scotch. The sound of the guitar being played by the musician on the stage was rather a nice background noise to the rampaging thoughts in her head. It was not easy to get here. But after ten years of traveling, following pieces of information, most that didn't pan out, Kagome Higurashi had finally tracked this place down and a person of interest that could potentially lead her to her target.

The pain she felt at recalling that day after she and her friends graduated from their Junior year. They'd gone out to karaoke and snacks. Each happy to have made it through another year of school. That and the fact they only had one more before they went their separate ways for college. Or in her case training to take over the Shrine, which means only a basic 2-year college for her. But she was fine with that because she'd get to see her friends on breaks and other things.

Lifting the tumbler, looking at the amber liquid in it, Kagome felt something at the edges of her senses she'd built up for the last ten years. It had her skin crawling just like that day. The day that Sango and Miroku were brutally murdered after she had run back into the Karaoke bar to grab her wallet, which she had left on the cushion. Their blood was all over the walls and sidewalk. As a tall, long black-haired man with crimson eyes, the same shade as the freshly spilled blood. His lips peeled back as he looked at her and hissed, jerking his hand from Miroku's chest with her friend's heart in his hand.

It had been the cause of several of her nightmares. Their shredded bodies lying mangled and bloody on the ground as she slumped to the ground as something caused her head to hurt. Her world had blacked out that day, and the man had screamed as she blacked out. She'd seen him flee with Miroku's heart and Sango's based on what she saw in the reports after she had woken up. The police and shrinks all thought she had lost her mind after seeing her friends on the ground and had made the _robber_ who _killed_ her friends into something more than human. Though, Kagome knew it was true. That man was no human.

When the doors to the small bar opened, and a tall man with a thin, narrow face walked in, an eyepatch over one eye, she knew she had the correct man. Everyone else in the open area didn't even stop or look at the man. Who she could tell had his eyes on her, the odd one out. Hell, when she had slipped in all the patrons, except the musician, had stopped and tracked her movements. Each person knew she knew she was prey, at least to them, she was the prey. Lifting the tumbler for another sip, Kagome just kept her attention on the bar. Calculating exactly what the possible scenarios would be.

"Hey, girlie, don't you belong somewhere else?" the blond man with her target said in a snide, rude voice.

Quickly recognizing the tone of voice, he used as denoting her as less than trash. Meaning he was a pig. Chauvinist. Women were for fucking and breeding. Fit with the information she had heard about the tall, dark-haired man. Not even looking away from the tumbler in her hand and took another sip. Pointedly not looking at him, or answering. And she could tell this was pissing him off, while others were chuckling at him.

"Hey, bitch, don't you know how to answer your betters?" the man snapped at her, Kagome just smiled and snorted.

His next action she was expecting. The moment his hand touched her to jerk her to face him, Kagome grabbed it and doing what she had learned in Israel was called a _Thumb Tap_ on the back of his hand, by pressing her thumb down onto a bundle of nerves. Making sure to dig her nail in for extra measure as she finally looked at him as he lowered himself to his knees, enjoying the pain on his face as he tried to glare menacingly at her.

"Betters? What is this the medieval times? Please, get over your fucking self," she said, letting her voice sound bright and cheery as she smiled at him. "Besides, didn't your mama ever teach you it was rude to touch a woman without her permission?"

This had a few of the patrons laughing as the man hissed at her. Not impressed, she wiggled her thumb across the compressed bundle of nerves. She is causing the blond man to scream at the pain. Kagome just blinked, lifted a leg and placed a booted foot on his shoulder, and pushed him away as she released his hand, sending him sprawling onto his back.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am gonna go back to enjoying my scotch before the ice water it down and mind my own business, as should you," she said.

The tension was rising, knowing her words were provoking the others in his group. But she had no interest in them. Nope! She wanted the tall man who was watching her with a sadistic grin that twisted his face into an even uglier visage. Kagome knew she had his attention and pointedly let her cold blue eyes met his singular dark one before going back to her drink. And the hiss she heard from the man, Nnoitra, let her know she had his attention entirely. So, she counted in her head till he came up and tried to grab her, only he was using both hands.

Slouching over and sliding off the stool as his hands slide through the area she had previously occupied. Turning, she looked up at him. Hating again, she was only five feet, two inches tall. Especially when he was over six feet. But hey, that made hitting him below the belt that much easier — arching an eyebrow as she looked unimpressed, making him seeth openly.

"Bitch, you will know your place," he said, reminding her of a dog barking.

"Bitch? I think you have the wrong person. I think your bitch is the blond on the floor trying to put his dignity back together," she said as she let a smile curled her lips upwards. "You don't strike me as someone who'd go for someone like me anyway."

It was slow in the coming as her words and the implication of them as they sank into his thick skull. When they did, he flushed and swung at her. Apparently, he didn't like being called out. Using her height to her advantage, Kagome dodged to the side, making sure to get out of his arms reach. Which was a good length since he was tall and lean?

"I think your mouth needs to be put to better use," he snapped as he stomped towards her.

Laughing openly, Kagome danced back and skirted a now empty table. The patrons who had been there wisely moving away from them.

"Oh!? I do not think I am your type, seriously. And I wouldn't even want to polish your rod after blondie there has had it," she quipped, further mocking him into a rage. "Besides, both of you are to... feminine looking. And not in the good way to be my taste. I like men, burly men. With strong, handsome features. Maybe a scar or two."

When the man lunged at her, Kagome didn't move. Instead, as he passed the table, she spun and brought her leg up and caught the side of his head. Which was a lot harder than she figured it would be. Proving to her as he just dropped and rolled to the side and stood up again, giving his head a small shake that he was not human. Perfect. Proof she needed, making her grin as she felt giddy.

"Oh, your dead woman," he snapped. "And I will make sure it is a slow, painful death."

Kagome laughed loud and dark, which caused the men, including the blond, to go stand with the patrons. While the tall, dark-haired man looked at her like she had lost her mind. And in a way she did when she witnessed what she now knew was a supernatural slaughter of her two best friends.

"Oh, puh-lease! Do you think you scare me? I am not scared of a piece of shit, sells my soul to the devil, bastard like you," she said in a low voice. "But before either of us leave here, you will tell me how to find a man called Naraku."

Her words had the tall man going very; still, his eyes narrowing (though she wasn't sure how it was possible as it was already pretty must a wide slit, to begin with) at her. The way his mouth opened in a wide toothy smile as he looked at her carefully. As if seeing her for the first time.

"Oh-ho! Your that weird little girl that has been tracking Naraku? Fuck, you been causing a ruckus for the last two years with how you leave our organization minions, girlie," He stated, sounding as if he was amusing. "You think you can just step into our world, make some noise and not have to pay the piper? What's your name, so I can brag to that two-bit wannabe that I took out the feeble human who has been looking for him."

Kagome felt that headache start again behind her eyes. This man was arrogant. Trash. Everything in her crawled with the need to harm him. But that information was important. So, letting her face go blank, she met his eye in a steady, unflinching gaze.

"Ten years. I have been hunting him for ten years after I witnessed him slaughter my best friends and steal their hearts," she said in a very calm, relaxed voice. "And you will tell me where he is, and then I will go on my _merry_ way. Tonight is not the night I die, fake Demon."

Her words had the man going still. He was intelligent, just a belligerent misogynist. Then his face went red as he lunged at her again in blind anger. From his body, several more arms appeared, making her curse as she realized he was an insect-based type of fake demon. Knowing she was unable to get any information from him as the others began to release the Youki, Kagome closed her eyes as pain not only exploded from where his clawed hands were piercing her flesh, but her head as her world went black again, just like that night. All while she screamed her frustration.

It was a slow process as she came out of the black void, hating when this happened. Nothing good ever came from when this happened. Hell, she didn't know why it happened. And now, any chance of information was gone, again. It was starting her over at square one. Though, she now knew that the bastard was with the same Organization as Nnoitra had been. The Espada, she believed it was called.

Groaning as she rolled onto her side, Kagomes sense of smell was assaulted by an earthy scent mixed with rich spices. There was no sound of machines beeping in the background, either. So, that meant she was not in a hospital or clinic. A plus, because she wanted to try and stay out of those places. Off Radar. Considering she was twenty-seven now but was still classified as a missing person and runaway in Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh, you're awake," A deep voice said in very soft tones.

This had Kagome going still and stiffening. Her eyes snapped open and tried to focus. Another side effect of her blacking out was when she woke up; her vision was blurry to the point it took a few hours to be able to see. Hissing under her breath as she heard someone move quietly across what was a carpeted floor. Only for them to pause as her field of vision got darker, making her scrunch the area between her eyes in frustration.

Silence filled the air between her and this person before they moved away from her. Still, Kagome didn't relax her body. Wary and worried. She hoped that she wasn't with this _Organization_ because that would be a bad thing. Very bad. When the sound of a door opened, followed by hushed voices, Kagome strained to hear. Glad that she had trained her other senses after blacking out the first time after leaving to hunt down Naraku.

It was sometime before the sound of small-softer footsteps came into the room — the door not clicking shut as she continues to hear the sounds of muted voices from outside it. Kagome kept her breath even as possible as she waited for the person, probably a woman or tiny man, to stop near the bed.

"Miss, I know you probably won't believe me, but we mean you no harm," a woman spoke, her voice soft and soothing. "We extracted you from what was left of the Arrancar nest. One of our own was there and witnessed what happened. So, of course, we do have questions but won't pressure you to answer them right away."

Kagome didn't need her eyes to know the woman was sincere and telling the truth. Something else she had found useful after waking up after blacking out that night in Tokyo. Slowly Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position on what she now could tell was a rather comfy bed. Her body was not sore like it usually was after a blackout session. Leaving her a bit confused.

"Oh, if you are wondering why you are not sore, it is because well... I healed you," the woman spoke. "Ah, where are my manners, duh... how silly to forget something so simple. My name is Orihime Inoue."

There was no mistaking the distinctively Japanese name and a slight accent. It had Kagome tilting her head as she looked directly at the woman thought she couldn't see her. Again Kagome knew that the woman was not lying at all. Meaning that this woman, humans from the feel of it, was abnormal like she was. Did that mean those in the other room were the same? If so, could the one who'd been in the bar tell she was different?

"Kagome," she finally spoke, giving nothing more or less.

"Oh, pretty name. Well, I am sure you need to use the restroom and eat, right?" Orihime asked her.

Slowly she nodded her head in agreement. Though she did not move when Orihime seemed to move as if pointing as she spoke, she was indicating where the restroom was at. Patiently Kagome waited and waited for her to leave. She did not want to let them know of the drawback to her blackout. But the woman didn't move an inch. Which was slightly disconcerting as Kagome could feel her bladder protest now that she was sitting upright.

"Miss Kagome, uh... don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Orihime asked her, genuinely confused by her lack of action.

Sighing, Kagome stood and did her best to gauge the length of the bed as she tried to walk towards where she hoped that Orihime had pointed. Only to hear a soft gasp from the girl. She was making Kagome stop as she flinched. Knowing she had gone in the wrong direction.

"You...you cannot see?" Orihime asked.

Hating it being said, Kagome gave one curt nod before she felt Orihime's hands on her. Tensing slightly as she was spun almost ninety degrees and carefully walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"It is a simple bathroom. Pedestal sink, toilet, with a shower. Please take all the time you need. If... If you need help, just call for me, okay," Orihime said.

Kagome had to smile as she felt her way into the bathroom. The woman sounded flustered at the prospect of having to help her with anything. But she was used to this state of being. Kinda glad that she had someone to make sure she didn't bang her shins and knees on things and have to be forced to tend to the blending blind. That was always a mess. Though as she shut the door, Kagome felt another presence entered the room she just vacated. Knowing that Orihime would be telling them she couldn't see, Kagome figured that she'd just have to answer 'some' not 'all' their questions after she took care of herself.

She was humming one of her favorite children's songs to herself as she used the toilet and took a quick shower. Kagome had felt two more presences in the room on the other side of the door. All three were males. And one was the who had been in the room when she had awoken. The other two seemed to be clashing against each other in conflict. It was rather amusing to sense all this though she couldn't see them. And it had a soft chuckle escaping Kagome's lips as she pulled on her dirty clothes.

The moment she was happy, her clothes were on (hopefully straight and not inside out), and her hair had been wrung out and given a quick rub down with the damp (now saturated) towel, and she opened the door. Immediately silence fell over the room. And as she started to walk towards the bed, she lifted a hand to halt Orihime, who had begun to move to help her.

"I counted my steps from the bed here, Orihime," she stated as she carefully walked the short distanced.

When her hand brushed against the softness of the blanket, now smoothed out, Kagome turned enough to sit on the edge and just looked at the group before her. Knowing it would be slightly creepy to them that she knew where they were and was staring pointedly at them though she couldn't see them — waiting for them to collect themselves enough to use words again.

"You told Inoue that your name is Kagome, correct?" a male said in a slightly arrogant manner.

She just nodded her head once.

"Do you have a surname?" the same male asked.

Again she gave a single nod of her head, hearing a slight huff of annoyance. But Kagome kept her face blank, unreadable.

"Will you tell us?" Orihime asked.

This time she shook her head, indicating no.

Her response had that same male and one she was not familiar with yet groaning and muttering about difficult women. Which had Kagome was narrowing her eyes in warning. She was blind, not invalid. She could still fight. Limited, but she'd do damage dammit!

"Kurosaki! Ishida!" Orihime snapped at them, exasperation very clear in her voice as the two went silent.

This had Kagome fighting to keep from smiling at how she could tell the woman thoroughly chastised them. It lets her know that even if she wasn't in charge, she was very much respected and listened to. More so since Orihime claimed to have healed her, which was a smart thing, listening to the healer. They could be the worst enemy you had in or out of your team.

"I am sorry, Kagome," Orihime apologize for them.

"No problem, nothing out of the normal for people who are good friends and each other's antagonist, if I don't miss my guess?" she replied politely. "Besides, instead of asking menial questions that beat around the bush, just get to the damn point. I don't like my time wasted. And as soon as I can, and I hope you will let me go."

The way the tension in the room spiked at her words and tone used let Kagome know they weren't even planning on letting her go. But they didn't seem to mean her harm, either, which was confusing. If this were the organization when she was sure they'd be torturing her, not letting her go to the bathroom and showering.

"Fine. We can do this your way, Kagome," the first male said. "Why were you in the bar?"

"Following a Lead on someone," she replied. Answering but not giving away anything.

"That matches up with what Chad heard," the second male said.

"Good. Do you recall what happened before you blacked out?" the first male asked.

"Yeah, pain. Loads of pain from where his clawed hands, and yes, I mean hands as in more than two, dug into my flesh, piercing it," she said, pausing. "As well as in my head, just like always before I blackout."

"So, you do not recall what happens after you blackout?" the second man asked, disbelief in his voice.

Lifting an eyebrow as she shifted her head a little to focus solely on him. Enjoying how she could hear the sound of cloth rubbing on cloth as he moved.

"No. I would guess most people who blackout don't. It has always been this way," she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, have you ever been informed of what has happened after you blacked out?" the first male asked her.

"No, not really. Just the usual questions of what is your name, how old are you, is there anyone we can call and such," she stated with a heavy sigh. "Look, I was following a lead. I was well aware before even stepping into that cesspool what I was getting into. That I could die, just like every other time."

This brought immediate and heavy silence. Kagome could tell they were thinking. Then again, Kagome had no clue why the hell she was even telling them this information.

"Uh, Kagome, this isn't the first time you have blacked out, nor put yourself into danger? What is it you are doing? Why do you track down a lieutenant in The Espada Organization?" Orihime spoke up finally.

This had Kagome slumping her shoulders as she hugged herself. The images of that night popping up in her mind's eye. Making her eyes burn as tears danced along her bottom lid, begging to be shed.

"I wasn't aware until recently that he was even associated with that Organization. Let alone it existed. But that bastard... he... ten years ago... slaughtered my two best friends the night after we finished our Junior year of High School," she muttered darkly. "I blacked out after seeing him rip my friend's heart from his chest. That was the first time I felt the pain before being knocked unconscious. No one believed me when I said what I saw. They said I was making him into an inhuman monster that didn't exist."

Again a heavy silence filled the air around them all. Kagome was used to these kinds of things and just waited. One of them would speak up. It took a bit to process the information.

"So, how did you figure out that he was not... human?" The third male finally spoke.

Shifting herself a bit, Kagome frowned and dropped her gaze to the floor. Recalling that after she had woken up, she could see _things_ that others were not aware of. Then again, growing up on a shrine and all those legends should have prepared her for the unbelievable.

"I was born and raised in one of the few shrines left in Tokyo. I grew up with the legends of the supernatural beings existing. And when I woke up, I was able to see them, including spirits who had not passed on. My grandfather said I had a gift. To me, it is a fucking curse. I want my friends back, not this damn thing!" she said, her voice getting louder with each word as the tears finally fell down her face.

Silence filled the room. But eventually thin yet strong arms enveloped her in a warm embrace. She knew it was Orihime instantly. The soft smell of sweets and red bean paste filled her nose, which was odd, yet familiar at the same time. Eventually, between Orihime's soothing and her ability, Kagome calmed enough.

"Well, we cannot give you your friends back, Miss Kagome. But, we can give you help in getting the person who did this to you," The first male spoke, causing her to lift her head and arch an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really, why don't you elucidate as well as read me my rights since your silence made it clear I am unable to leave," she spoke in a soft, calm and quiet voice.

This brought a nervous shifting from not just Orihime by her side, but the first and second males, while a slight amusement came from the third. Which indicated he had to have been the one in the bar. So, her mind tried to put a face to whom it could be based on what she was feeling. It was familiar, yet not. There was a difference in the feel of them.

"Yes, well... you will not be a prisoner. Rather, you are like us in a way, though I think I know why you feel so pure," the first male spoke.

At this, she lifted a hand and held it up, while the other came up and pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. It was rather annoying not being able to see who was who — and only having names, presumably last, and no faces.

"Okay, you have my attention on that, but let's first remember our manners. Or did your mother's and father's not instilled the basics in you?" she said, hearing a soft giggle from Orihime by her side.

Slowly with greatly exaggerated motions, Kagome pointed to herself and said her name, then to Orihime, and stated her name. Then she pointed to the first guy, wiggling her finger. There was no mistaking the shift of emotions going through them — all shame and embarrassment. Then Humor, annoyance, and a bit of smugness.

"I am Ishida, Uryu, Miss Kagome," The first male said.

Then her finger whipped to the second, making surprise ripple through whatever it was she sensed as he replied, "Kurosaki, Ichigo," was all that was offered.

Before she could move her finger that soft, deep voice from right after she woke up spoke, "Yasutora, Sado. But, you can call me Chad like everyone else if it is easier, Miss."

He was very polite and soft-spoken for a man. Kagome could appreciate it. Once introductions were done, Kagome flicked her finger to the first male, Ishida. Before dropping it to rest in her lap.

"You are a strange woman, Miss Kagome," he stated as more annoyance came from him, making her smile as she accepted his words as a compliment. "Anyways, we all have special gifts that deal with the supernatural. Mine, Kurosaki's, and Chad's are all offensive based. While Orihime is not just offensive, but defensive and healing as well. You're well... considering what you left of every person in that bar was ash, is extremely offensive."

Kagome blinked her eyes and felt her jaw drop just a little bit. This was the first time she had ever heard anything about what had happened before blacking out. It was impressive and scary that she was capable of doing something like that. Then again, it would explain why no one was able to say anything about what happened after she dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"But that is not all, Miss Higurashi; Chad said that he felt the warmth as the... strange energy you exude washed over him though it tingled sharply before it turned to the warmth and washed away his anxiety and fatigue. Because he was our operative in that place. Gauging and listening as he posed as a musician. It took a lot of funding to create a device that would mask him and make them think he was one of them," Ishida continued.

At this, she felt a small pang of guilt at destroying something costly. But she let a small smile curled her lips now that she had a partial face to a name. Though it had been a quick look at the man while he played his guitar on the small stage, half his face was covered with his hair. Though, she felt a little imp chattering on her shoulder, so she listened.

"Oh, mask him? I knew he felt different. Just as I can feel each of you in this room though I cannot see yet," she said, chuckling openly in amusement at their shock and discomfort. "Don't ask, I do not know how this works. It was just there after my first blackout. Being able to tell where people were without seeing them, to know they were not human or partially human, know when someone was lying to me, or trying to. It is just annoying that every time that this _energy_ explodes from me, I have no clue, get knocked out, and am blind for a few hours to a day or two afterward."

Her words had the room going quiet as the sound of a door opening and slamming shut before there were more muffled voices. A soft girly squeak before a deep voice spoke in soft, admonishing tones. Just to have a strange laugh echo after. That laugh had Kagome sitting up straighter and pulling her upper lip back and baring her teeth. Over the last four years, she had heard that laugh after passing out and waking up in hospitals or clinics.

Then the sound of multiple footsteps walking towards them, before that laugh sounded again. He was making Kagome growled low in her throat. Already she could see the mischief filled eyes barely visible from under sandy hair and a green and white striped hat. While knowing thin lips were curled upwards as she heard a fan snapping open.

"Oh, Miss Kagome, it is good to see you again. Passed out again!? Of course, otherwise, you'd not be here. Glad that you are safe, of course, I mean, you are adorable," the man said, clearly enjoying this.

Standing up and flipping twin birds at the man. Earning a few shocked gasps and an amused chuckle from Kurosaki as she spoke, "Stuff it, Mr. Urahara! I may not be able to see, but I know you're gloating you fast-talking, backstabbing pig."

This had a sigh, a few male snickers, and uncomfortable clearing of the throat. Kagome didn't care. For some reason, this man knew where she was when this happened. Hell, a few times, she was sure he was the one supplying the information.

"Now, now Kagome-chan, that is no way to speak to your elders," Urahara said, clearly pretending to be hurt.

"Right... and I am very well aware that you're putting on an act. God's I thought seeing you at Halloween last year would be my final time running into you," she said, giving a disdainful sniff. "But then again, you're like a parasite. And latch onto something you find tasty. And apparently, I am that host for you."

The silence that slammed down around her, and the whole room was telling. It made her happy to feel the way the man's seemed to shift to a more serious frame of mind.

"Well, since you don't know how to have fun and relax, I will give in to what you want, Kagome Higurashi, Age 27 — born in Tokyo, Japan on July 2nd, 1984 to Kun-loon and Tomeki Higurashi. Heir to the Sunset shrine," Urahara spoke in a bland voice. "And you are right, and I found you fascinating back in Iceland when I felt pure energy pour out in a massive wave from a small village that I knew to be a base of operations for Aizen Sosuke, the leader of the organization "The Espada."

Smiling warmly after frowning openly at how much information he had on her because he just gave her more information to file away. But, yet, it told her nothing at all, just the leader's name.

"Also, I have been doing some research into that energy you exude, young Miss Higurashi," he continued as his fan snapped shut. "It is called Reiki. Much different from the Reishi or spiritual ability we all use. You are what is classified as a Miko. A Being of purity. And from the fact that yours still comes out lilac, you haven't been tainted by your need for revenge. And thus are very valuable. Because if you turn, your energy would kill us, and heal our mutual enemies."

That had her sucking in a sharp breath and closing her eyes as she exhaled. Her grandfather always said that their family line descended from powerful Miko's and Monks. And that she was one such person. It explained why her grandfather had been so adamant about her taking over the Shrine — getting her trained to do it. The old coot had known the truth. Oh boy, this just made her life more complicated than it already was. Slowly she sank to the mattress. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was able to make out everyone a bit better. The light was filtering in through her iris and being registered by her optic nerve again.

"So, this makes it even more of a reason to hold me as a prisoner because I am an untrained Miko. Rare indeed. You don't have to tell me about what that is. And explains a lot about my grandfathering being so pushy," she stated blandly.

"No, no... that isn't why we want to keep you. It's because you have crossed a line in the sand between them and us," Urahara stated. "And to protect you because you are not just a Miko, Miss Higurashi, you are a damn powerful one if you wiped out a village one of the top ten generals of Aizen, and several of the little pissants that served that general. We need to get _you_ trained."

She was silent as she processed it. The man, Nnoitra had known who she was based on her asking after Naraku. Then to all the demons and wannabe demons who called themselves Arrancar or hollows. It made sense that she was on their radar. She hadn't been indiscriminate. Just that when in immediate danger, her _energy_ or _Reiki_ would flare to protect her as it was supposed to do. But it didn't explain, or maybe it did explain why she always took a nap afterward. She was untrained.

"So, what, you asking me to join whatever this little group is?" she asked, lifting a hand and waving it at everyone present.

"Yes, though, after you are trained. And with that fiery personality, I think I know who your partner and helper should be while you are being trained," Urahara said, that smile back in his voice. "Then we shall let you out with a permanent partner to go wreak havoc and get some revenge. Also, our little group is more than these few. We have thousands across the world. You've met a lot of them over your travels for the last ten years."

She was shifting as she lifted one leg and placed the ankle of it on top of her knee. This was not a bad offer. Though a partner, working with someone after being solo, didn't sound very pleasant. Especially if they were with her because of her _personality_, which was his polite way of saying temper.

"So, who will be the short term babysitter?" she asked.

"Glad you asked, Sado, she is all yours. Make sure that she is fully trained and evaluated," Urahara said as he cackled.

Something in Kagome told her that she had just been set up. That he had been planning this for a long time. Making her scowl as she heard him walk away — the thumps of his geta on the carpeted floor as he continued to cackle like a crazed man.

"So... about what I said before the fight started..." Kagome said, turning her attention to her _new_ babysitter, cheeks flaming red as she felt amusement rolling off him.

Kagome groaned as her hand fumbled around on the bed before sliding under her pillow to grab her cell phone. It was like four in the morning. She hadn't been asleep long and was annoyed as she cracked an eye to look at the screen seeing it was a group call, which means work — groaning as she lifted her thumb to accept the call. Just to have the annoying device jerked from her hand.

Rolling over, she openly glared at her _partner_ for the last five years and seeing his dark brown eyes glinting in the pre-dawn. Before dragging her eyes up his long, well-toned arm to see him drop the phone onto the pillows behind him. Making her blink her eyes to wake up a bit more before she sat up and scrambled over him to get to the phone. Just to have both his arms wrap around her and pin her chest to his as he looked at her.

"Hey, it is work, gotta take that teddy bear," she grumped as she wiggled against him.

"Kagome, how long have we been partners now?" he asked in that soft, deep voice of his.

Pausing Kagome blinked down at him for a second, confused by the question she knew he had the answer to. "Five years, Sado. Why?"

The way he smiled sleepily up at her had her face heating.

"And how many years have we been lovers?" he asked her.

This had her squirming harder in his grip as she lowered her eyes, feeling briefly shy. Something only he could bring out of her.

"Four of those five, Sado," she answered.

The way he smiled wider as she peeked up at him had Kagome biting back a needy, wanton moan. His hair was still the same length as the first time she saw him in the bar playing his guitar. And it still was just as sexy. So transfixed on that smile, Kagome couldn't help the squeal she let out as he rolled them, taking her away from her phone, pinning her under him with his body. He was making her pout up at him. As he just stared down, smiling at her.

"Sado..." she whined focused on him.

"Kagome, I love you, you know that right," he stated bluntly.

"Yes..." she said softly as she observed him. Noting he was earnest, demanding nothing but her full attention.

"I want more, with you," he stated in that same blunt manner, causing her heart to beat faster and harder in her chest. "Marry me, please."

Giving a soft gasp as she felt tears spring to her eyes as she slid her hands up his arms, across his broad, muscular shoulders until they were tangled in his hair. Using that as her leverage, she lifted herself and bit his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue along it to soothe the pain. Earning a deep rumble from him.

When she released his lip, she whispered _yes_ softly to him as he shifted his body, causing the blankets to fall away from them. Allowing the chill fall morning air to brush against their skin as one of his hands came up and cradled her face before he claimed her mouth with his own. Tongue teasing the seam of her lips, silently asking her to open them. Which she did, humming softly as it invaded and pulled her into a tango.

Her back arched as his other hand brushed gently down her side to her hip, where it made small, enticing circles that had her hips rolling to meet his. While she moaned into the kiss. Her mind was reeling. Kagome had never figured he'd want more than just being her lover whenever it suited them. He'd been there through all her training. Patient and accepting when she got pissed at her failures. Making sure she always took a break, ate, slept, showered. Because when she got focused, she was like the Pitbull that Urahara loved to call her.

Heat flooding her body as she recalled being told her training was done. That she would be put into the field with a permanent partner, it pained her to leave him. Getting those orders to meet someone in Rome, Italy, had made her realize that she was in love with him. Of course, she had railed at Urahara, as well as Sado, when it was the latter who had showed up at the meeting place. A sick, twisted trick in her books.

The moment Sado's hand slipped from her hip to the top of her thigh before slipping between their bodies, Kagome shuddered and mewled into the kiss. She was enjoying how those calloused fingers stroked her nether lips, collecting the moisture that was building there, before dipping one at a time between them and caressing the small bundle of nerves hidden at the apex — driving her higher and higher. Four years of being in her bed, learning her body and all the little points that made her lose it and fall over the edge, prepping her for him when he decided to take her. God's she loved it when he teased her like this.

Giving a sharp pull of his hair, earning a warning growl as he pulled back and nipped sharply at her lips. Kagome whimpered as she rolled her hips as best she could under his weight. He fingers seeking to intrude, to go further and enter her. Which felt like they were melting as a slow, steady throbbing came from deep within her.

"Please?" she asked in a pleading whimper.

While he was a gentle giant, Kagome had learned his taste in bed ran to the darker. So, when the hand cupping her face moved up, fingers threading through her long raven locks, she lowered her eyes. As the pain spread across her scalp steadily as he pulled her hair, causing her to tip her neck back and bare her throat to him. Knowing what was coming as his head dipped down, his tongue tracing the pulse point in her neck, she cried out in pleasure and pain mixed as he thrust three of his fingers into her channel, which clamped down on him hard, trying to hold him there.

Mind shifting to that wonderful delirious space of pain and pleasure as he started moving his fingers in her, spreading them each time he pulled them almost out before slamming them roughly back into her. Kagome felt the first of what she hoped to be several orgasm's starts to build in the pit of her stomach like a string being pulled taut — causing her to cry out for more as her fingers fell from his hair to grab his shoulders as her hips bucked to the hard rhythm he set.

The small group stared in shock at the sight of pale and tan flesh that filled the screen. Everyone was pretty sure that neither of the two was aware that their phone call had been a video chat and had been accepted/answered. They all had heard Chad ask Kagome to marry him after pinning her slender and petite body to his. Sheets having fallen to her hips had been practically removed when he had rolled them and got her answer.

Most of them were blushing as they watched the kissing turn to something more sensual and private before they disconnected the call. None of them able to look at the others as they all felt a bit awkward at witness what they had.

"About damn time," Jinta cried out as he threw his hands above his head.

Several heads were nodding in agreement at that statement As they had all been very well aware of the two being more than just partners for years now. Hell, they had known that Chad had taken to Kagome when he refused to let anyone but him carry her back to their small hideaway five years ago. And the big man was silent, private about a lot of things. It was not easy to tell what he was thinking. But where Kagome was concerned, it was undeniable. Always had been.

"I think... when they decide to tell us, we should all act very surprised to find out," Orihime said softly, her voice very breathy as she kept her red face on her hands resting on her swollen stomach.

"Why?" Urahara asked, sounding petulant. "I think since we heard it, we should be honest about it."

"Mister Urahara, I think it would be prudent to not," Ururu said as she smacked him on the back of the head hard. "Think about the anger from not just Sado, but Miss Kagome when they realize you overheard something personal, private... and then as they get suspicious before realizing that we saw something we shouldn't have... Not everyone is like you and Miss Yoruichi."

Everyone blanched at the thought of a very angry Sado, who would let a full enraged Kagome fly into them. The petite woman had become a force to be reckoned with. And her unique uses of her Holy Powers had left them all with a new appreciation not to piss her the fuck off. Though they didn't even react to the mention of Urahara and Yoruichi. The two were very _open_ about their relationship and didn't care who saw what, which fit their perverse personalities.

_**THE END! **_


	48. Ch 46 The Akatsuki Files 09 - Sasori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Naruto or its characters; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note: This is the last in the Akatsuki series, and this story will lead into the next set of these Inuyasha and Naruto one-shots. Part 2 will be coming... in the future. And feature the Sand siblings, centering around Gaara.**

* * *

She looked down at the piece of paper that had been laid beside her head while she slept. Her vision was blurring as she read the note over again. The message was very explicit in what it was telling her to do — leaving no room for argument, not that she would since this meant her freedom after a year of imprisonment by the crazed puppet master. Sighing, Kagome put the note back on the pillow and sat back against the cold stone wall and looked at the door to the room in which she was kept. Her mind was going back a year to the day she arrived in this strange world filled with Ninja.

Things felt off when she had gone back down the well. She couldn't detect anything, in particular, that was off. So Kagome hadn't given it much thought as she stood at the bottom of the well, glad that her three years was up and she was now going to live in Feudal Japan with her friends. Hearing the sound of movement, Kagome let a smile curled her lips.

"_Hey!_ Can I get some help," She called out as she shifted her backpack.

When the sounds of movement stopped for a minute or two before it started again, only going away from her, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she huffed. This was not funny.

"Hey, I can hear you up there," she yelled, noting that all sounds of movement stopped.

When no further sounds came, she gave a low annoyed growl and began to climb out of the well herself. Hating how hard it was due to how much she had packed into her backpack. Which practically squished her to the wall of the well. Of which, she noted she didn't have as many vines to climb like it usually did.

"If you think I find your joke funny, you guys are not getting any of the gifts I brought you," she said as she reached the edge of the well and pulled herself up and over.

The sight that met her eyes had Kagome blinking. The clearing was unfamiliar, and there before her were two people. A blond woman and a short, squat man with a mask over his face. They both wore matching black robes with red clouds on it as they looked at her. Then it happened, something small and misshapen was before her and exploded, sending Kagome falling back into the well with a sharp yell.

When she landed at the bottom, her ears ringing as she tried to orientate herself, Kagome felt pissed. That was not cool, whatever that could have hurt her. Narrowing her eyes as she squirmed in the narrow space until she was on her two feet, Kagome grabbed one of the few vines and used the power of anger to climb from the well quickly. To see the backs of the odd duo as they continued on their way through the clearing. Letting out a loud, hissing breath, causing them to pause, turn, and look at her.

"What the heck! Someone attacked me, and you did nothing," She screeched in her anger. "What is the matter with you two!?"

The way the blond woman's visible eye widened at seeing her had Kagome's mind clicking as if something wasn't making sense. As she watched the two, the man shifted and sent a whip-like weapon at her. The way the metal point on it glistened darkly, she knew it was poison. Instinct had her pulling back and losing her precarious balance and sending her falling back as her barrier popped into being purifying the poison on the tip of the tail.

Her brain chose that time to connect the dots as she hit the bottom of the well; her backpack once again softening her fall. Those two had tried to kill her. Shock coursed through her body. Where in hell were her friends? Why were they not there to greet her? Did these people do something? Hell, who were those people. As these questions floated through her mind, Kagome wondered why her brain didn't register them the first time.

She laid there for a few long minutes hoping that when she climbed out of the well for the third time that they would be gone. After what she deemed ten to fifteen minutes, Kagome righted herself, again, and climbed out of the well. Not seeing the duo, she let out a relieved breath and pulled herself over the edge and sat on the lip. Kagome needed to figure out what was going on, and if her situation had anything to do with the strange feeling from the well.

The sound of grass being flattened caused Kagome to open her eyes. She met the single gray-blue of the blond woman. Her body stiffening as Kagome saw them lift their hand and blow on it. A faint yellow cloud of dust flew toward her, causing Kagome to call her Reiki to the surface to keep it away from her. Only to hear a low chuckle from behind her. Twisting at her waist, Kagome felt the air still in her chest as her body locked up as she inhaled a different cloud of dust that was green in color.

Mentally she was cursing up a storm as she felt her body fall sideways from whatever was used to paralyze hers. Unable to keep her eyes open as she tried to get her Reiki to purify her body of the toxin used, Kagome saw two shadows fall over as she heard, whom she presumed was the blond speak.

"Danna, you were right; she didn't die and put up that strange barrier again."

A soft 'hn' was all she heard before she passed out.

Sasori climbed out of his puppet Hiruko and stared down at the strange girl. He was pissed because whatever that barrier she produced was made from had destroyed the chakra strings for the scorpion tail of his puppet, and ultimately neutralized the poison. A feat that should be impossible as he specially created it and had iron sand mixed in making that much more toxic.

Curious about her ability, Sasori knelt and pushed her dark hair from her face and looked at her paralyzed, sleeping form. She had a beauty to her that would be perfect for one of his puppets. Especially if he could keep that strange barrier to nullify stuff, in that instant, he made a snap decision he'd take her with them and get her to talk about her ability and teach him the technique, in case, and then turned her into a puppet. One that would be unassuming in large crowds.

Reaching out, he picked the girl up after detaching her from her backpack. She was light as a feather as he turned and put her into Hiruko. Turning back, he motioned to a stunned Deidara to pick up her bag and bring it. Only to watch as the idiot lifted the bag and grunted.

"Danna, how the hell did that midget carry this thing? It's heavy," Deidara said as he finally shouldered it. "And are you gonna turn her into your next puppet?"

Giving a dark glare, Sasori didn't even bother to answer the idiot and climbed back into his puppet. With the girl in a small ball at the back of Hiruko, he still had plenty of room inside of his battle puppet. They had to make it back to Amegakure. And the trek was going to be a bit longer now because he had to make sure that the girl stayed both paralyzed and asleep, only allowed to wake enough to relieve herself. He'd be damned if she'd defile his puppet with her bodily fluids, then convince Pein to allow him to keep her.

Kagome's body hurt as she stayed still willing her limbs to stop tingling as she slowly stretched it out on the mattress she was laying on. She couldn't determine how long she was inside that puppet with the Pinnochio like man that was currently staring down at her. She knew he wasn't too happy with her since he had to keep giving her more substantial and stronger doses of whatever he was using to keep her immobile. Not her fault, her body purified the stuff.

Shifting her arms to stretch them out, flinching at the pinprick sensation crawling along her flesh, Kagome heard the telltale rattle of a chain. Lifting her head a little to look, she saw that only one wrist was cuffed to the bed, and the chain seemed to be reasonably long. Rolling her eyes as she glanced back to the red-headed Pinnochio, conveying with her eyes (vocal cords not yet responsive) that she was not impressed.

If it affected the man, he didn't show it. Then again, when one was made of wood, didn't that mean that they couldn't show emotions? Blinking and focusing on just past him, allowing her Reiki to flood her eyes a little to see his aura. Not expecting to see his aura concentrated only around his chest, Kagome flicked her eyes back to his. She saw how they narrowed slightly as his head tilted a little to the side.

"What did you do woman," the Pinnochio man asked.

Kagome did her best to arch an eyebrow, though she wasn't sure if she succeeded since her body was still mostly unresponsive to her commands. Quickly Kagome decided it was best to humor this living puppet before her. Slowly she worked her mouth, trying to speak, only getting a few guttural sounds to emerge from between her lips. When he just stared at her, she smiled to the best of her ability, hoping her face didn't only half respond and look like she was having a stroke.

"Dammit, that last dose is still coursing through your body. I figured it would have been removed by whatever technique you use," Sasori muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter; Master said I could keep you to explore your jutsu and try and master it before turning you into one of my living puppets."

At his words, dread-filled Kagome's stomach like a heavyweight She had been in bad situations before. Like with the Thunder Brothers, or that one weirdo from the Band of 7. But to hear someone say he wanted to turn her into a living puppet was freaking scary because she was looking at one when she stared at him. Though, something told her she wouldn't have her mind to be autonomous. No, this man reeked of someone who was an uber control freak.

Sasori paused the modification he was making to his newest puppet, the fourth Kazekage of Sand. Lifting his head and turning it almost a perfect one-eighty to look back at his captive of the last six months, seeing her eyes blazing as she glared at his buffoon of a partner. Who just had to bring in the idiot Jashinist. Setting his tools down on the table, creeping to the edge of his workroom, Sasori peeked out to watch what was going to happen.

Kagome had been rather candid with him about her abilities once she got her voice back. There were times he wished her vocal cords were still paralyzed. Though she was more observant than even she realized and he used it to his benefit, especially when it came to how creative she could get when on a small tangent. He knew that she was different, not like any person he'd ever heard of, starting with that she was a legit priestess, which was why she kept purifying any toxin that came in contact with her person.

He had asked her how she acquired that power. Her answer was less than satisfactory. It was hereditary, and the chances of it being passed on were slim. Not that he'd let anyone impregnate the young woman, no, since she said that there was the off chance she took after the old school beliefs that if Kagome lost her virginity, then she lost her powers. Either way was a lose-lose situation for him.

As he stood there watching, he felt surprised as Kagome stood from where she was sitting on his bed, hands on her hips as she glared unafraid of the Jashinist. Who was reacting rather badly toward Kagome, claiming she was a heathen. His words drew a soft, tinkling laugh come from Kagome's lips as she retorted back that he was the heathen, following a dark god of blood, death, and ritual sacrifice. He personally hated Hidan and avoided him as much as possible, so he would be knocking Deidara around later for bringing the bastard into his room for entertainment.

The moment Kagome reached out and grabbed the prayer beads around the white-haired man's neck, Sasori tensed fingers twitching as chakra pooled at the tips to use a puppet in case Hidan retaliated. Only feel his mouth drop open as a lilac halo flared around Kagome, causing a massive, pure pressure to fill the room as she jerked down on the prayer beads, shouting _Sit boy_. And Hidan did as commanded, leaving a smug-looking Kagome on the bed, brushing her hands together as she looked down at the immobile and cursing Hidan.

Sasori felt a small amount of pride at how she handled herself. That and Hidan seemed unable to stand up from the floor thanks to her holy power, which had retracted, causing the pressure in the room to dissipate. Sasori caught Kagome's gaze, as her blue eyes shone in mischief, telling him that she knew he had been there the whole time. Not bothering to give any response, he made his way back to his table.

When he situated back in his seat, Sasori called out, "Deidara, I want that thing out of my room, before I dismember it and bury the parts of its body parts in various countries."

The tone he used let his assigned partner know he was likely to murder him as well. So the sounds of scrambling had him smirking a little. Something he had started to do more often, thanks to Kagome.

Kagome sighed. It had been two months since the letter Sasori had allotted had passed. She knew that he was part of a criminal organization and that he had been reporting to his Master or Leader Pein about her abilities. And since Sasori wasn't back with Dei-Dei as she had come to call his partner, Kagome knew it was time for her to get the hell out of dodge.

Shifting her body a little, she reached under the pillow where she had stored the key he had left for her. Making quick work of unlocking the cuff and rubbing her tender wrist as she inspected it and saw that there was shiny skin where the metal had rubbed against it continuously. Frowning at the thin scar, Kagome knew it would be a reminder of her time as a captive to a rather interesting man, who saw all life as artwork that must be preserved for eternity.

Slipping from the bed, Kagome went to where her backpack sat, grinning darkly as she released the fuda slip that sealed it shut. Something that she had refused to tell Sasori about. Having some personal effects in there that she hadn't wanted him, or anyone, to see. The gift she had initially been packed for her friends long taken out and shown. Kagome found out that they had those things in this world. Of course, Dei-DDei had enjoyed both the cup of noodles and coloring books.

Finding a pair of pants, socks, and loafers, Kagome dressed before snagging her hairbrush and hair scrunchy. Doing her hair up in a high and tight bun, Kagome closed her bag and lifted it, to carry it into the workshop. The only place she had been forbidden from going when she walked around on her leash. Peeking in, she saw what Sasori had left for her on the table and cackled. The puppet looked like a baby with black curly hair and bright blue eyes similar to her own. The irony that a sterile, asexual doll would create a miniature puppet in the likeness of what a baby would look like if she had one.

Picking it up carefully, Kagome noted that the skin tone was more like Sasori's than her own, and the mouth and nose most definitely resembled his as well. It left an odd taste on the back of her tongue. She was pretty sure that Sasori was incapable of feeling any feelings that would constitute along the lines of affection. Then again, she could be wrong.

Opening her backpack, Kagome placed the puppet in it and then closed and reactivated the seal on it. Carefully she went to the far wall and ran her hand along the wall until her fingers found the hidden catch and pressed it. Soon the wall was opened to reveal a tiny crawl space that she and her backpack would barely fit in. Wrinkling her nose at the musty smell that wafted out from it, Kagome got on her hands and knees and wiggled her way into the tiny space, making sure to close the wall behind her, Kagome started down the passage that was an emergency escape route for Sasori.

Blinking tired eyes as she looked up at the clear blue sky, Kagome sighed. It had been two years since her escape from the base in Amegakure. She had searched out clues about what had happened to Sasori and Deidara. What she learned had her feeling sad, but it didn't stop her. Sasori had given her a job to do, and she was hell-bent on completing it.

Though she had waited for those two extra years since war broke out and she had learned that the Akatsuki were involved with it, so Kagome had tried to keep any attention from herself, which was harder than one would think, since she was a real magnet for trouble. Some people were hunting her because they had heard about her when she was a prisoner of Sasori's.

They were a tenacious lot and kept on her heels when she stayed in one place too long. Dropping her gaze from the sky, Kagome looked towards the gates of the small town where a caravan was getting ready to leave. This opportunity was her golden ticket. They were heading to Suna, the exact place she needed to get to according to Sasori's letter. Shouldering her bag and adjusting the sling that she wore across her chest, with the little puppet that Sasori had made in it — giving the illusion of her being a mother traveling with her child. Kagome walked towards the tall man calling out orders, ready to negotiate the fee for her to hitch a ride along with them.

_**THE END!**_


	49. Ch 47 The Softest Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own My Hero Academia or its characters; that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Author's Note: My mind would not stay focused, and this was written out of order and random context. But it was too damn cute and full of drama for me not to share.**

* * *

Eijiro was nervous plain and simple. And any of the people walking by him could see it as he tried to act as if he was relaxed. In the last few weeks, he knew he had caused his classmates and friends to become either worried or suspicious by his behavior, which had become, maybe slightly secretive. Though he had a good reason for it, and when he was ready, he would explain himself.

Then again, scoring higher on the midterm, bumping himself from Rank 15 in the class to rank 11, was a huge jump. Notably, since he had declined to join their study group. Eijiro found himself sighing as he lifted his hand and fussed with his red locks, making sure that they were still standing straight, looking messy yet manly.

Glancing around before pulling his phone out of his pants pocket, he looked at the time, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. It was almost time. A part of him was glad that he had gone and slipped from the Dorms an hour earlier than usual. He was making sure to not alert anyone else to him leaving. Then again, he had asked for permission from Aizawa-sensei for the right to be back later than curfew and got approval as long as he continuously checked it. Though it had been a bit disturbing to see the small smile on his teachers face at his reason why.

If asked, Eijiro would state that his teacher did care about all of them, had proven it several times over since school had started. But he thought to a degree the man could be a sadist in his tendencies.

"Eijiro!"

At the sound of his name, he spun and looked. Eyes widening at what he saw, before swallowing both audibly and visibly. Seeing the warm, sunny smile on a small, pale, oval-shaped face, whose brilliant blue eyes were shining from said smile seemed to make neckline of his shirt feel a bit tight, which was odd since it was partially unbuttoned.

"Hi, Kagome," he said softly as she stopped beside him.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Kagome asked him.

His mind pulled a blank for a few seconds as he just stared at her. He was taking in the fact that she had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, a yellow sundress with a square neckline, and green sandals that matched the green ribbon holding her hair up. Giving his head a quick shake, seeing the smile on her face gets wider, Eijiro snapped his head forward.

"I figured we could grab an early lunch at a small cafe that Mina told me about, then see the matinee at the theatre and take a walk in the park and eat a crepe or something?" he said, suddenly not feeling too sure about his plan.

Peeking to his side and down at his companion, Eijiro saw Kagome looking positively happy as she stared up at him.

"That sounds amazing," Kagome said in an excited tone. "And how did you do on your midterms?"

Holding out his arm in a silent offer to Kagome, Eijiro thought how to phrase his response — starting a bit when her arm threaded through his. The feel of his heart beating faster in his chest, Eijiro began guiding them to a small cafe that catered to girls with a love of cute, tiny things.

"I went from Rank 15 to 11," he stated. "Sorry, even with all your help, I didn't get placed higher."

Hearing the soft chuckle from her, Eijiro looked down at her, meeting her blue gaze, to see her shakes her head.

"I am happy you at least raised your rank by four. That is impressive, Eji," Kagome said, giving another soft chuckle at his expense.

He was laughing as he listened to Kagome, recount her thoughts about the double feature. The first movie was a children's classic anime by Hiyao Miyazaki, Kiki's Delivery Service. Something he enjoyed because of character development. That and the young male protagonist was doing his best to succeed at his dreams. The second was the Godzilla remake, and he found Kagome's take on how he looked like an overgrown iguana that had electricity running up and down his back was hilarious.

This also gave him some insight into the fact that Kagome was a closet nerd. The amount of knowledge she seemed to possess from the prior Godzilla movies was impressive. And apparently, she had much higher standards than what this remake had shown.

"Uh, Eijiro?"

Pulling himself from his inner thoughts at Kagome calling his name, he went still.

"They've been staring at us, or rather you, for a few minutes now," Kagome said. "Do you know them?"

Knowing he had been found out, Eijiro let out an exaggerated sigh as he answered. "Yes, they are from my school and my classmates.

Lifting his free hand, as his other arm had been claimed again by Kagome, Eijiro waved them over.

"Oh! I didn't think I would get a chance to meet them so soon," Kagome chirped.

When everyone had stopped an arm's distance from him and Kagome, Eijiro just looked down at his new friend. Seeing her smile and look up expectantly at him, while feeling the heavy gazes of the others, Eijiro knew he had to make the introductions. He hadn't wanted to let anyone know about Kagome for a while. The need to have Kagome to himself for a bit longer.

"Everyone, this is -" he started only to be cut off.

"_Kagome!_ What the hell are you doing here?"

Instantly recognizing that loud voice as his best friends, as well as how his classmates were staring wide-eyed and with open mouths, Eijiro stiffened as he looked down at Kagome, having felt her grip on his arms tightened. Her face had shut down into a cold, annoyed mask. So when she let his arm go and turned around to look at the speaker, Eijiro followed suit.

"Hanging out with a good friend, not that it is any of your business," Kagome hissed.

It was a shock to see the bright girl be so... cold. And from the way Bakugo's face began to turn stormy, Eijiro knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they knew each other and had a past.

"I think I do," Bakugo growled. "Since I am your cousin."

This news stunned Eijiro as he thought about where Kagome lived. She said she lived in Shizuoka Prefecture, and he knew that Katsuki lived near it, as did Midoriya, since the two knew each other as children.

"Yeah, like you ever cared before, Baki!" Kagome snipped. "The only reason you would care about me is that you are acting as a concerned family member, or he is your friend and doesn't want me saying something embarrassing about you."

The way Katsuki's face went red, Eijiro was sure it was not the latter. He knew that Katsuki was a nice person; he just took a little (a lot) to get him to show it. And Kagome, he knew, was beautiful. And the snickering and smothered laughter from behind them wasn't helping matters either.

"Hey, why don't we go to the park? Kagome and I were heading there anyway... and there are fewer people around," he spoke up, trying to defuse the growing tension.

His suggestion had those behind him and Kagome quieting down, and Katsuki narrowing his red eyes at him. But the fact that Katsuki's fists were relaxing was very telling.

"That is fine with me, not that it would matter," Kagome said as he felt her thread her arm back through his.

Eijirio forced a small smile on his face at the slight nod of Katsuki's head. Though he was curious what Kagome had meant by it _didn't matter_.

It had been an hour since they arrived at the park and sat around the benches. He only shook his head to indicate he wouldn't be answering any questions until the practical screaming and insulting match between Katsuki and Kagome was done. However, he was rather impressed that Kagome could keep up and one-up Katsuki.

"Try it, Baki, try it! I dare you," Kagome said as he watched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

When Katsuki lifted his fingers, Eijiro tensed, knowing the others were. They were technically forbidden from using their quirks outside of the school. But that had never stopped Katsuki before. But when the fingers snapped and nothing happened, except a smug, triumphant smile on Kagomes face.

"Dammit, I hate when you do that," Katsuki said, his voice a resigned, defeated mutter.

"Yeah, well, you have always been explosion happy since we were little," Kagome said, her voice returning to its usual soft, friendly tone, though it was apparent it held affection for her cousin. "It is a good thing I can nullify all quirks, Keeps property damages to a minimum where you are concerned.

Her admission had Eijiro sitting straighter as gasp came from all around him. Katsuki was looking horrified.

"Idiot!" Katsuki muttered.

"Miss Kagome, what do you mean you can nullify quirks?" Ishida asked.

Eijiro just stared at the raven-haired girl as if he was seeing her for the first time in the three months he had known her. Watching as she turned away from Katsuki and looked at all of them, then focusing on him.

"Oh, well... you'd have learned in the fall when I started at UA," Kagome said. "It isn't a quirk, rather an innate born talent due to my family lineage. I am a practicing Priestess. And I am the real deal as you just saw."

Eijiro found he was unable to say anything, and going by the growing silence around him, none of the others had anything else to say either. He knew which prefecture she lived in, that he met her by dumb luck at the library when he was researching something, and she had just seen one of her former classmates and friends off.

"It kinda is a big deal, you dummy," Katsuki groused. "There are people who have that ability. Our teacher, Aizawa, is one thought he has to make eye contact with you first."

"It is not, and you will be wise to leave it at that, or I will make you miserable, Katsuki," Kagome muttered. "Now, if you don't mind, I was enjoying my date, may I return to it?"

Eijiro felt heat flood his face at her admission and the fact she wanted to continue it after everything that had happened. And the soft laughter from around him let Eijiro know his classmates found this situation amusing.

"_No!_ He may be my friend, Kagome. But you are my cousin, and you are too young to be dating!" Katsuki said.

When Kagome reached a hand into her small purse and pulled out a piece of paper, a thin smile on her face, Eijiro felt shivers run down his spine as she waved that piece of paper at Katuski, who seemed to go very pale.

"Really? I think fifteen is more than old enough to date," Kagome stated while trying to put the piece of paper on Katsuki.

"Woman, you keep that thing away from me!"

Seeing Katsuki panic, Eijiro stood up and walked over to the duo and placed himself between them.

"Katsuki, it is a date between friends for clarification. It is because of Kagome that I scored higher on the midterm. This was my way of thanking her for helping me. Please allow us to finish this date," he said, meeting that hard red gaze straight on. "And I promise to be nothing but a gentleman like I have been. Don't wanna lose my manliness."

He wasn't going to tell his friend that he liked his cousin. Hell no, that was asking for a quick and excruciating death, if he was lucky. Only to get a soft _tsk_ as Katuski shoved his hands into his pockets, giving a hard, pointed look at the group now to Eijiro left, before turning and leaving. It was clear he wasn't happy but was allowing them to finish their date.

"I would like to ask that you all let us finish out our date as well," Kagome asked politely. "And if Eijiro wants to talk about it later, you all can ask the questions I know you have. But that is only if he wants to talk about it."

Once more, he felt heat suffusing his face at Kagome's words. The girl had no clue what she was doing, which was why he could guess that Katsuki was so worried about her, not just that they were family. Slowly turning his body, Kagome moving with him, Eijiro gave an imploring look to those gathered, before having his gaze held by one, in particular, Mina. Knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to keep anything from his childhood friend, he smiled his usual smile before Kagome tugged on his arm.

_**THE END!**_


	50. Ch 48 Luffy's Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece or its characters; that right belongs to ****Eiichiro Oda. **

**Author's Note:** **This was just a random one shot that popped up while watching an AMV called ****Immortals by ZeroStrikeKing** **on . I started to snigger, and had to type this up. Of course it is a crossover, but personality insanity will ensue! Enjoy please!**

* * *

It had been a day like any other day for us. Wake up, wander from place to place to stay safe. I was watching as the world moved continuously by around us as if we weren't there. Leaving a happy yet sad feeling in my chest. Being normal, the thought of growing old and dying a fear, like everyone else, was taken out of my hands a couple of thousand years ago after a great evil was killed. But for that deed and the wish that was granted, my life and that of my companion was forever changed and linked eternally.

Here I, one Kagome Higurashi, Priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, an immortal now. Sat with one Sesshomaru, once the ruler of the western lands of Japan, and proud son of the great Dog General Inu Taisho. Both were enjoying the relatively quiet atmosphere of the little tavern that had been recommended to us. It was quaint and very homey. While the service was simple, it left a calming aura around those who were in it.

I was looking at my guard and long-time friend, who just sat very still, while amber eyes subtly darted too and fro always on the lookout for potential threats. I sipped at a hot cup of fragrant Jasmine tea. The wisps of heat tickling my nose. It was these moments that I had come to enjoy in my long life. So with a contented sigh, I let my eyes close to allow my sense of taste to enhance.

It was then that I heard a male voice from a distance cry out, _Gumo Gumo no Whip_. Thinking it was an odd thing to say, I let it slide on by me. That was my mistake as the sound of splintering wood, glass breaking and metal and porcelain crashing to the floor flooded my ears. It caused me to snap my eyes open just in time to duck, making me spill my hot tea, as a foot swung over my head. The shock was the only thing registering in my conscious mind as I felt a strong hand rest on my shoulder.

Lifting my head to see Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in a mix of disbelief and worry. I stood up, wondering why he was giving me that particular look. Only to realize it wasn't me, myself he was looking at, but the side of my head. Curious as to what had landed in my hair, I lifted my hand to run it through my hair. My gaze still on Sesshoumaru as he flinched back, just as my hand met with nothing but air, before brushing the bottom of my earlobe and jaw.

Let it be known that I am not by nature a very vain person. But in the few millennia I have been alive, the one thing about me, other than my eyes that I had gotten proud of, was my thick, black curly hair. The care I put into making I stay healthy as it grew to my knees was what most would consider insanity. And the fact that I was missing a good shank of hair, due to that foot that had swung through the little tavern, left a bitter after taste in my mouth as a subtle shiver ran through my body.

"Kagome, please keep control of your emotions. It would not due cause an incident in a small place like this." Sesshoumaru spake, cautioning me.

Lifting my gaze to his, I put a sweet smile on my face, before speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Why Sesshomaru, I am wounded that you would think I would cause a scene."

The fact that he lost a few shades of color in the face, making his magenta-colored demon markings more pronounced on his beautifully sculpted face. Let me know that he wasn't going to stop me from doing what I was already planning on doing. He had long since learned that due to me being the guardian of the damned Jewel of four Souls, my powers and temper had gotten worse. His brother, Inu Yasha, the gods rest his soul. Learned painfully after one sit, put him halfway to the earth's core.

"Come, we must find this individual. This kind of destruction is unwanted and unwarranted. They must make amends to this community." I said as I set a large piece of gold on the countertop.

A small gasp of shock from the proprietor was all I needed to hear. Their soft-spoken thank you eased my mood a bit. But as I stepped foot out of the building, my gaze landing upon several more buildings that didn't get off as 'easy' as the little tavern had — narrowing my eyes as I pulled my Reiki to me and used it to listen to things in the distance.

When I caught the familiar voice that had said _Gumo Gumo_ no Whip, I marched in that direction. Wrapping myself in my ReikiReiki so that people would move from my path more quickly as I continued on my way. Already my eyes were sending a visual overload at the destruction that one move had caused and for how far. The start of a tic under my left eye could be felt as I picked up my pace.

Soon enough, after having to backtrack to get through the debris left in the aftermath of the attack. The area opened up to what was the ports' small town square. There in the middle was a tall man, ragged black hair hanging down his back, two pistols strapped to his hip as he sneered at a much smaller man, wearing a straw hat with a red band around it and what seemed to be short messy black hair under it... Their gazes locked as if trying to assess the other's next move.

Carefully gauging them, so I moved when they attacked each other. I just watched and assessed them. It was evident that the bigger man was a pirate by the mark of a skull and crossbones on his black vest. As for the small man, I couldn't say since he bore no mark upon his red jacket. Though the car that was across his chest seemed somewhat familiar to me, I didn't try to place it, for they broke their standoff, charging at each other.

The larger man moving with an agility born of practice pulled out both pistols and shot them off. Each bullet hit it's mark, making the smaller man stop in his tracks. Expecting him to fall over dead, I saw his aura flare-up, as he curled inwards on himself. Only to see his Aura flare around him, or Haki as they now call it, before standing up with a loud bellow and throwing his arms wide. The bullets that had tried to enter his body were flung back at the other man.

A small quirk of my lip as it dawned on me, the little man was a devil fruit user and had eaten the Gumo Gumo no Mi. With a wry laugh as I watched him throw his arms behind him, calling out, Gumo Gumo no Pistols, I began to walk towards them. The sounds of people calling out to me, their voices shocked and laced with fear. Though I didn't care since I knew what was going to happen.

As I stepped between the two men, I glanced up at the tall man, who was looking at me like I had lost my mind. Then let my gaze shift and flow like water, towards the other, who now had a panicked look on his face as his fist came flying me. The quirk on my lips formed into a full, blinding smile as I stopped dead center. Just as the smaller man yelled at me to get out of the way.

Turning towards him, my partially dry white blouse, now stained a pale yellow from my Jasmine tea. I gave him a cold, blithering stare as I pushed both my Aura and Reiki out. The man behind me was immediately falling to his knees as he struggled to stay conscious. A battle he was quickly losing, as the other man's rubber arms just fell limp on the ground. I was keeping my eyes hooded as I stared at him as he tried to call them back to him. His face was contorted in a mix of confusion, frustration, and pain.

Bending over, I picked up each fisted hand in my own, silently marveling they felt like soft rubbery skin. "That won't work, you man. I have cut you off from your devil fruits powers. And now your feeling the actual strain it is causing your body." I said in a soft voice as I gave the hands an experimental squeeze.

My words echoed around the now silent town square like the Knell of a bell as it faded in the distance for miles. Opening my eyes a bit more, letting him see them, with the power swirling in their dark depths as he became outraged. The teeth of his mouth were grinding against each other from the pain and his situation. But as he opened his mouth and screamed, his Aura was thrust at me. Washing over me like a cool breeze.

But in the next second, he was running at me, his Aura telling me his intent to harm and causing me to smile as I spoke, not only to Sesshoumaru but a small mixed group of people in the crowd behind him. "Stop! _You_ will no interferer in this. Let him have his tantrum. For he takes his punishment like a man!"

My words caused the man to stumble, making a red-haired woman call out Luffy, as he caught himself and continued his charge. The distance was quickly shortening between us, so I retracted my Reiki, allowing his devil fruit to activate again. Like a small chemical burst, his arms retracted and flung back at him. Snapping to his body hard enough that he flung threw him backward with a surprised yelp. IT was in that second, I darted forward, moving quickly enough that, by the time he regained his balance, I was standing with my nose to his chest.

While he sputtered at me, I pushed my Reiki out once more, though not as firmly. I was cutting him off from his devil fruit power once more. "You will listen to what I say and do as your told, Luffy. Or I will make it so you can never use your Gumo Gumo no Mi again, but still drowned at sea." I whispered in his ears alone, in a soft but icy tone.

He became very still as I felt his gaze bore down at the top of my head. Lifting my face, I looked at him with that same sweet smile on my face as I spoke once more in that sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "Do you agree to listen to what I have to say, Mr. Luffy?"

The visible shudder that ran through his body as he nodded yes to me. Letting out a small sigh as I stepped back away from him. I was still keeping my Reiki wrapped around him, as he eyed me with both anger and fascination. He was making me think of my little brother, causing my emotions to swell briefly into my eyes. The look in his own changed, let me know he saw my loss and sadness.

As we stared at each, a soft cough came from behind me. Closing my eyes as I let an exasperated sigh out, "Shall we go somewhere and eat and talk now? Your people and mine?" I said as I opened my eyes, the power of the Shikon no longer in them. Leaving them their standard dark cobalt blue.

The grin that nearly split his face in two made me want to reconsider my words immediately. But not being one to retract her word, for the consequences would not be good. I just nodded and stepped back and motioned for him to follow at his leisure. Then began to walk back towards Sesshomaru and the direction of the tavern we had just left.

My intentions of taking Luffy and his crew through the rubble and debris that he left behind with his attack, got the desired reaction. Even if it was from his crew, while all Luffy could be heard muttering over and over again was meat. The two women were berating Luffy, while the green-haired man seemed to be silently seizing up Sesshomaru, who wore three blades at his side, like the green-haired man. Behind them came a tall blond man with a cigarette in his mouth and walking, talking skeleton.

The fact that I hadn't reacted at all to, caused the tall cyborg-like man to comment on something I couldn't see, but heard. It sounded like a small child to me, making me wonder why a child would be with a group of adults. Tilting my head so I gazed up as my companion to see him mouth the word reindeer and leaving me a bit confused as we finished making our way to the little tavern.

Turning to the group, my eyes flickering over each person, only staying for a second or two. Though after looking at the blond man, my skin felt oily as hearts appeared in his eyes before the red-haired woman punched him hard enough to sit him. "This place will do," I said with a small formal half-bow.

In the next second, I turned and walked into the establishment. The look of astonishment on the proprietress's face was amusing as I made my way to the table I had previously been sitting at. There, on the surface, next to my cup of spilled tea, was a long shank of my hair. Reaching out and picking it up with a sad sense of reverence as the group behind me came to a stop and went silent.

Shifting my body slightly, I saw them watching me. The women each reaching up to touch their hair, as they finally noticed that half of my head was a lot shorter than the rest. While the Blond, skeleton man and cyborg stared in mild horror. The green man still had his gaze fixed intently on Sesshomaru, causing me to smile mentally. The whole time Luffy was looking around as if searching for the food.

Letting a frown mar my features as I narrowed my eyes at him. I spoke in a soft voice that was like velvet and steel at midnight. "Do not worry, Luffy, little boy; you will get your food. I keep my promises, but first, you owe this lady and everyone else who's home and businesses you destroyed an apology. I expect it too since your kick almost hit me. Taking from my head, my hair."

My words drew a small gasp from his group, as they all looked from me to him. Including the green-haired man. Who seemed to now be focused on me. "_Eh!_ Why would I do that? As for your hair, nothing I can do about. So why worry. Shorter hair is easier to manage, right!" Luffy said, his voice so very child-like.

Feeling anger welling up in me, as a hand clasped my shoulder tightly in a warning. I saw the redhead punch Luffy in the back of the head four times in rapid succession. To say I was impressed wouldn't cover it as the knots from the hits stacked upon each other, each redder than the last one. Causing a small laugh, I tried to choke back escape my mouth.

"_Luffy_! You moron. I get we are pirates, but that... That is unforgivable. A woman's hair is a sense of pride. A thing that is like a badge of honor and pride. _You took off half of her hair with your attack, you moron!_" the redhead screeched as she grabbed him by the front of his red jacket and shook him violently.

The rest of the crew backed away cautiously as she went on her rampage, while through it all, Luffy spoke. "N-nami, I ...g-get it... Please s-stop... y-your hurting my-neck. I will a-apolo-g-gize o-kay! So s-stop ur-hurting me."

This caused the redhead, now named Nami, to stop and look at him confused wonderment. While Luffy focused his gaze on me, as I just looked up at him. Shifting my body, so I was facing him more, I let my lips curve up into a cold and slightly malicious looking smile as I stepped towards him — my hand holding my shorn hair lifting until it was right under his nose. I let the power of the Shikon fill my eyes once more.

As he stumbled back away from me, his eyes going wide as his pupils shrunk to tiny pinpricks of fear. "What are you? You have sealed my Gumo Gumo no Mi from me. It made me feel pain as my arms lay there stretched and unresponsive. Now you thrust your hair in my face as your eyes change from blue to pale pink. What and who are you?" His voice was shaking and breaking as it got nervous and high pitched.

It was at that point, I felt the others take a good look at me, and the soft, child-like voice spoke up saying two simple words, "A Goddess."

Blinking suddenly and stepping back in surprise as I felt heat suffuse my cheeks. I was shaking my head as I let the power fade away. Letting out a breath of air, that made me sound as if I was ancient, and my technical terms I was — closing my eyes to fight back the emotions threatening to fill them. The feeling of a soft hand and arms wrapping around me, pulling me into the safety of an embrace I had come to know over our time together.

Surprise feeling me when Sesshoumaru spoke, "This Sesshoumaru will tell you now little reindeer, she is no goddess though many have thought that. She is a simple woman, known by an archaic term of Priestess. As for you, young Luffy, this Sesshoumaru would as you not to make her call that power to her like that. It strains her mentally and physically to keep it in check. Your actions today have changed our course. Destiny isn't a nice or pleasant thing. So apologize."

This silence that followed and stretched had me open my eyes and looking up wearily at Luffy and his group. Each member was looking at me with various looks on their faces. Feeling strange having that many gazes on me since the void era. I turned my face into Sesshoumaru's' Kimono to hide the blush that was staining my cheeks embarrassingly — feeling as Sesshoumaru squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, as the silence continued.

"So you are saying that she is a healer then, of the spiritual sort. But that doesn't explain how she cut off Luffy's devil fruit powers. Explain that to us." A low timbre reverberated in my ears.

Removing my still flaming face, I glanced at the green-haired man. My eyes were boring into him as he calmly looked at me undaunted. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I said, "You know what Haki is since Luffy used it. I was raised on that being your Aura and how you consciously or subconsciously manipulate it. I used that to knock out the other man, But to disrupt the power, I used what is called ReikiReiki."

Watching in silence as each person took the information I gave them and processed it. The different faces they were making were amusing. More so, the tall black-haired woman with eyes like a robins egg. Her face seemed to say she had heard of it. Deciding to wait to see what would happen, I turned my gaze up to Sesshoumaru, who met mine straight on. The silent communication between us was swift, as he soon let me go and made his way over to the owner of the establishment to query about some food and drink.

It was only seconds after he left my side that the green-haired man spoke up. "I don't get what you're saying. Haki is our Aura, and it is manipulated as we want it or needed it? And how does ReikiReiki differ from that to disrupt Luffy's power? Explain it to us now." His voice was a bit gruff and demanding, which brought a small smile of fondness to my lips.

Seeing him look unsettled at my smile, I just nodded my head in ascent before doing as he 'asked' "To put it bluntly, Reiki is the life force of the body. It can be manifested as Luffy saw in my eyes as a pink glow. I can use it to heal or disrupt the flow of another person's life force if you will. It is harder to wield. Cause it's essentially my life force, I am using Swordsman. And by keeping it wrapped around Luffy, he cannot use his powers, because it is a part of his life force. Meaning if he fell into the ocean, he'd still sink like a rock because that is what his body tells him."

The look of awe and confusion playing across their features, in turn, was interesting to see. The redhead looked a bit mortified at that concept, while the black-haired one nodded as if what I said agreed with the knowledge she had. While all the men seemed taken aback at that, the Swordsman in particular. The little Reindeer-man seemed intrigued by this concept as his eyes showed he had questions. But it was Luffy who looked at me as if what I said was nothing special.

"So you use up your life force to heal others or disrupt their life. You kill with your own life then. _How stupid would you have to be to do something like that woman!_" his voice rising in octaves until he yelled at me. Anger at what I said very obvious, letting me know he valued life greatly.

Unable to help myself, I let peal after peal of laughter bubble up from deep within myself. I am letting it just go, feeling as if a weight was taken off of my shoulders, as I doubled over laughing. Only to feel a smack to the back of my head. Luffy's voice soft yet so hard, "It isn't a laughing matter. Life is a precious thing that isn't to be tossed away like that. For the ones left behind would be sad that you're gone. A hole would be in their lives where you once stood."

The pain behind those words quelled my laughter as I stood up, looking into the dark eyes as they glared down at me. Lifting my hands and placing them on each side of his face, dropping my guard, allowing him to see all I hid from the world as I spoke. "I wasn't laughing because of what you think, Luffy. But because that you value life so much that you would yell at a stranger, while still not fully understanding what I meant. Thank you, it is nice to see another who cares about people, even strangers." My voice was just loud enough that the group and Sesshoumaru could hear me.

The moment I put my guard back up, hiding my emotions and letting my hands drop from his face, Luffy backpedaled away from me quickly. His gaze softer now, but still guarded and angry at me. Giving another small shake of my head as I looked at them all. Allowing me to see their auras and how they were so intricately and intimately entwined with each other. Showing they all had been through many hardships together.

"I should try to explain this again. I may use my life force, but it doesn't kill me. And I WOULD never use it to kill people. As Priestess, it is my eternal duty to protect all life. Even the most evil and vile of people who everyone thinks should die, I'm duty-bound to protect. When one can learn to use their own life to save others, over and over, then I believe that a person knows the value of life. Even if you can't use ReikiReiki, their experiences, choices will do the same. NOW I think I know what Luffy's punishment will be." I said, my voice going soft, distant, and serious yet teasing.

The looks I got from them all, before they looked at Luffy, their friend and captain, since Nami stated they were pirates, with a fondness and respect that spoke volumes. Made me smile as I recalled my own friends long since passed and lost to time and memory. At that moment the only tie I had to my past came back, softly informing me that they would all eat soon and asking what the punishment would be.

A polite cough brought our attention to the walking skeleton, who bowed while tipping his top hat at us. "What do you mean by punishment? To which and for what should Luffy be punished miss... Where are my manners, I am Brooke and may I see you panties?"

As he stood up, My hand reacted naturally as it came out and slapped Brooke's skeletal face as he stood up. His words reminded me of Miroku I was left horrified and in pain. "I am so sorry... I reacted on instinct...I mean... did I hurt. But... oh... it's Kagome, by the way." I sputtered out before giving my name.

Receiving laughter from the crew, including Luffy, only made me flush darker as I let my gaze drop to the floor. It was then that Sesshoumaru spoke up in my place. "As for punishment, I would think it is obvious. Luffy must pay for cutting her hair off. Leaving the Miko looking very unacceptable, even if it wasn't his intentions. She has spent many years growing out her hair, taking care of it with pride befitting a noble lady, which she is of equal status to."

His words rang in the silence, heavy and hot like a hammer striking heated metal. With a wrinkle my nose I looked at Luffy who glared belligerently at Sesshomaru, who just ignored him as if he was beneath his notice. "So what is Luffy's punishment Miss Kagome?" came that child-like voice again.

Turning my gaze down to the little Reindeer-man who was trying to hide behind the Cyborgs legs but in the wrong direction. Making me wanna squeal at the cuteness of it. Coughing politely to mask my amusement, I wiggled my eyes as I replied. "Luffy is this; he is to keep me company, tell me stories of his adventures, drink and eat with my guardian and me, dance and by the end of the night when the sun is close to rising in the sky, kiss me."

A collective gasp was given, while an intense, threatening growl that reverberated throughout the whole building came from Sesshomaru. Rolling my eyes as I watched Luffy for his reaction after I spoke. He seemed to be ecstatic about everything but the kiss, which brought another round of laughter from my lips as I raised my hands above my head. The action got the attention of all in the tavern.

"Tonight all food and drink is on me. Enjoy yourselves and don't destroy this building, or I will take serious actions... SO let the festivities began. Remember, Luffy, you have to dance with me and give me a kiss before the sun rises tomorrow... Or I can and will leave you like you are now permanently." I said in a cheerful and amused voice before going serious.

Once I finished speaking I turned away to a small crowd of cheering people who'd been there the whole time. Already I felt a weight briefly lifted from my shoulders. A night of fun happening, that I was allowing.

_**THE END!**_


	51. Chp 049 Initial Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Kuroko No Basket or its characters; that right belongs to Tadotoshi Fujimaki**.

**Author's Note: This piece was done because I got stuck on Seijuro Akashi from the series while outlining a multi-chapter Xover between the two and a picture of him being all sexy on Nightcore Song Can't Be Tamed. It includes him with his scissors! Thus the warning that Characters will be seriously Out of Character... due to the tension of sexual frustration.**

* * *

_**a year and a half**_

Seijurou watched from where he was leaning on the corner of the Coach's desk as his companion and reason for being in said Coach's office paced the four steps width. Her raven-hair was blocking her face (mostly) his view. This girl was a literal pain in his ass. The kind that far exceeded what he felt in his first year of High School with Kagami and Seirin. No, this girl since she became a first-year last year and started as the Coach's aide on his team (thanks to the principal). Of course, he had mistaken her for a fangirl right away and turned her already (obvious) dour mood even darker.

To him, the female population was not worth his time or notice. He had his priorities: Academics and Basketball at school, then all his other studies that his father demanded of him. And was still reeling from the loss, the hell that came from his father for his loss after nothing but a constant winning streak since he joined Teiko Middle Schools Basketball Team, making First string his first year. This had earned him the ear-splitting, headache-inducing squeals of the female populace. Something he had been able to ignore until she, one Kagome Higurashi, had been thrust into his path.

"Dammit, this is utterly ridiculous! There is nothing to discuss or even work out!"

Seijurou felt his eyebrows jump on his forehead at her sudden outburst as he watched her come to a stop. The girl was a complex puzzle he had yet to figure out, and he was determined to complete this one in the four months left until he graduated. When Kagome began to pace again, since he hadn't spoken up, watching, studying her body language, something he was fairly familiar with. Noting it was agitated, even nervous. This was highly odd for the girl, as she was one of the few who would stand toe to toe with him and speak her mind so freely he wanted to throttle her. She openly defied him, mocked him without care, even insulted him, and was smug about it.

Tilting his head to the side as he continued to watch in silence, Seijurou tried to pinpoint the facts that had led to their rather odd relationship. He was sure that the girl didn't hate him. In fact, he was sure she was incapable of hating anyone.

* * *

_**Eighteen months**_

The soft ticking of the clock punctuated her pacing as she went from one wall to the other. She could feel Seijurou's eyes on her, and it was not helping matters. If anything, it was making her and the whole situation that much more unbearable. Why, oh why, did he have to be that person that had to crawl under skin and chafe in the worst way possible? And it all stemmed from that first day of Basketball practice when her grandfather pulled a favor to get her into Rakuzan (when she didn't want to go to… for very specific reasons). Only to be told by the principal that part of him accepting her there was she had to be the aide to a sports club as probation until she graduated, even if she maintained attendance and grades.

Flicking her eyes to the silent third year, whose eyes were tracking each movement she made, Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. He had stood in front of her, blocking her from entering the gym, calling her a fangirl without batting an eye. Of course, Kagome was sure it didn't help that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were with her, tagging along. They hadn't let go of her dating Hojo (who was trying out for the Basketball Club) or that she had dated (which she hadn't and didn't ever want to) Inuyasha (whom they labeled as a bad boy, which was the truth). Her bad mood went nuclear, and she had shoved the note from the principal into his face, hissed at him, and then shoved him out of the way. Declaring if he wanted to deal with fangirls, it was the three behind her, only to have one of the boys in the gym come over and call out to Ayumi.

The shock and dark glare she'd gotten from the red-head (who she would learn quickly was Seijurou Akashi, Captain of the team) didn't phase her. Not after dealing with Sesshomaru's death glares. Yeah, he didn't impress her on iota then, but as time passed, she gave him a small bit of grudging respect, though she wouldn't ever tell him that. His ego was massive then and only getting larger by the day if his aura was anything to go by. But she couldn't help it; he reminded her of those she had left behind, those Kagome would never see again since the well closed after she came back to her time.

Pausing, Kagome looked up at the clock and then towards the door. It had been half an hour since they entered, and she wasn't going to give when the other party wouldn't even bother to reciprocate. She was tired of being a doormat, and she had built up her walls (which she was aware often fell now that she had made a few friends on the team and in the school) to protect herself from being used again. Making a snap decision, Kagome turned and darted towards the door of the Coach's office. She wanted out of there, it was getting oppressive, and she wasn't going to take it; the Coach would just have to deal… she had nothing to work out with this arrogant boy!

* * *

_**Seventy-eight weeks**_

Seijurou reacted quickly when Kagome had gone from being still to darting towards the door. Something in him, some deeply rooted instinct, told him not to let her leave the office. His mind had played over all the interactions he had had with her and others on the team. It was only him that she reacted violently towards, which had caused him all kinds of frustrations over the course of knowing her. His father had called him into his office when he noticed he had been distracted during his studies with the tutors his dad assigned him. The conversation had been left on an awkward note after he told his dad about Kagome. The advice his dad had given him was blunt and something he had never expected his father to tell him to fuck her and be done with it.

Then again, his dad had been shoving eligible girls in his direction since his first year of high school. Of course, he was sure it was because he hadn't shown interest in the opposite sex since he hit puberty. A thing he enjoyed making his father squirm over since he would have to marry and produce the next heir to the noble Akashi family and international conglomerate business. Then again, Seijurou didn't care for a brainless woman or one who was only interested in what he had to offer, be it bloodline, money, or fame from his family or Basketball. It sickened him; he did have standards even if he didn't show interest.

The moment he heard the knob click, his hand closed over Kagome's wrist and tiny hand, while his other shot past her waist and slammed against the door. He was but a few inches from her body and felt it stiffen. Glancing down, he saw as she shifted her body, pressing it against the door to create more space between them. It struck him as odd that she would choose to do this now when every time they'd had a verbal sparring match, she stood toe to toe with him. Viciously poking him in the chest (rather painfully and always in the same spot) as she lashed out with her words. So, why would she suddenly not want to be in his personal space?

As his mind mulled it over, analyzing it, he couldn't help but smile as she glared up at him through her fringe. Those deep, crystalline blue eyes almost black with her emotions had him smiling as a few dots connected in his mind. Seijurou couldn't believe it, but it was amusing and accurate from what he had observed of girls in general.

"Would you remove her hand from my person? And give me some space?"

Her words were not very loud; there was a tension that caused a tremor in them. Curious about his new theory, Seijurou felt his smile grow wider as he continued to look down at her.

"No," he stated. "The Coach was rather specific and even canceled practice to give us this time to work whatever the issue is."

The way her eyes went wide and her head dropped so he couldn't see even an inch of her face had him gloating internally. When he felt her body shift as she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, Seijurou decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to test his new theory about this girl. The whole situation seemed like the divine had interveined and set it up. So, moving one of his legs forward, so his foot was between Kagome's legs, he pulled her back and spun them so his back was to the door, wrapping his free arm around her to keep her still and pressed against him, knowing it would aggravate her even more.

* * *

_**five-hundred and forty-seven days**_

Kagome felt shocked at him when he said _no_ to her, causing her stomach to get that sinking feeling that she was not going to like what would happen. And after she looked down, it was proven as her body was forcefully spun away from the door. Her hand stung a little from being ripped from the doorknob it had been gripping. But what had her internally groaning and feeling very warm all over wasn't that he was still gripping her wrist tightly, no, it was that he was now pinning her body to his with his arm.

Her mind was overclocking (she was sure that was the term) as she felt his warmth seep through her thin school shirt, and the slow, steady beat of his heart as it beat inside his chest and against her back. Closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down, Kagome knew there was no escaping; she was caught prey, and he was the predator. This was not an unfamiliar feeling after traveling to Feudal Japan and being kidnapped quite often. Yet, this whole thing had her heart feeling like it was trying to burst from her chest.

When Kagome opened her eyes and looked up through her bangs at Seijurou, she felt a little more in control. Though his now mismatched eyes (when did he switch personalities? Was he aware of it?) had her swallowing. This is what had caused her almost two months ago to start to avoid him actively. That orange in his left eye was a deep amber that made her recall Sesshomaru mixed with Inuyasha from the look on his face. All while he had snuck up behind her and did a guard position while she was trying to attempt a free throw since the Archery Club Range was down for repairs from rain.

"T-there is n-no issue to work through, now l-let me g-go, Akashi-sama!" she said, hating that she was stumbling over words.

The way his eyes narrowed just a few centimeters as he looked down at her, his smile shrinking until it was practically a frown. Kagome suppressed a shudder as his aura took a darker turn, with his mood at her calling him sama. She knew he hated it because of who his family was. Then again, he took it as her insulting him when she was not because her own family was just as old, if not older than his noble one.

Not receiving an answer except for his body pushing forward, forcing her to walk with him away from the door, since he was holding her against his body. Kagome felt her body heat even further as he made his way towards the desk and large, overstuffed chair for those who were being lectured by the Coach. Kagome felt her fight or flight instinct kick in as he neared it, and her body was being turned in time with his, causing her to struggle and pull away from him. There was no way she was going to be held against her will and made to sit in his lap.

* * *

_**Thirteen thousand and one-hundred and forty hours**_

He was not surprised that she was trying to break free from him as he spun and sat in the old, comfy chair. The dark part of him was enjoying her struggles, knowing that she was aware that it was futile. His body reacted to her against him's heat and movement, and it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Normally, Seijurou went to great lengths to avoid touching others and being touched. Then again, Kagome had been touching him since the day they'd met, though it was violent and expressive; he knew there was no other ulterior motive to it.

"You… you let me go this instant!"

Her sharp gasp as he settled her across his lap easily, amazing at how small and light she was, while rather muscled. Seijurou knew she was in the Archery Club, and a very good marksman, and helped with the Gardening Club, having an impressive knowledge about herbs and their various uses. But that didn't explain the amount of muscle he felt under his arm and hand. But it pleased him that she could be this strong as it meant she was not weak physically.

"Dammit, you don't have to frown and look so smug, you arrogant, egotistical prick!"

He was not surprised by her crude language, having heard it plenty when no one else was around. Hell, she got rather creative with some of her descriptions of what he could do with his own body. Which gave credence to the stuff her middle school friends spewed about her getting tangled up with a real bad boy and his gang?

"Hey, mister, I think I am better than everyone because of my talents and skills. Let me go, or you'll regret it!"

Seijurou knew she wasn't bluffing; she had no problem getting physical. She'd done it to him a few times, though her punches had hurt a bit. But he'd seen her do it to a few guys who didn't want to take her saying no to being their girlfriend. It was crude, but she had judo flipped or used rudimentary Aikido to put them on their butts and backs. Tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her face, Seijurou felt his eyebrows jump up on his forehead again, her face was flushed and her eyes bright, causing a striking contrast, and it wasn't anger that was doing it. No, it was something he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I am _not_ a specimen for you to study. _Let me go now_!"

He was getting irritated with her chatter and recalled a conversation he'd heard a few of the team members having. Higuchi had said that the easiest way to quiet a girl who chattered incessantly or was angry was to kiss her. Not sure if that was the best advice, Seijurou figured it was worth a shot, and he didn't mind wasting his first kiss in this manner. He needed to think, and it was hard with her ranting and struggling against him. The friction caused by her moving made his body react without his permission, tearing his control from him. So, when Kagome turned at the waist and looked him in the eyes, her mouth opening, he leaned in and sealed his lips over hers.

It was like electricity coursed through his body, while it was being doused in cold water. The way her body stiffened before a muted groan came from her had Seijurou leaning in, applying more pressure as he secured her more tightly to him. It was not unpleasant as he felt her body begin to soften, even mold to his chest.

* * *

_**Seven-hundred and eighty-eight thousand and four hundred and one minutes**_

She felt like she was frozen, melting, and drowning, all at once. The amount of shock flowing through her veins at Seijurou suddenly kissing her had Kagome fighting to keep her mind from checking out. This was not her first kiss, no far from it. She had shared several stolen ones from Inuyasha and vice versa. They'd been awkward and clumsy, proof that both were inexperienced. Then there had been the ones Kouga had given her, a whole different ballpark in skill level. Kouga's had been tender yet aggressive, while chaste all at once. It showed he did care about her and that he was also possessive. This kiss, the one she was receiving from Seijurou Akashi (who she had thought to be asexual and inexperienced in all romantic matters), was dominating as he pressed his lips against her, drawing another groan from her as Kagome felt her body relax into his hold, which tightened further.

This wasn't right? Why did he kiss her? He never showed any interest in girls before, and now he was kissing her. Slowly it came to Kagome, that while she was rather enjoying his kiss, why he had done it. It was to shut her up! Feeling anger bubble up from deep inside her (and she had a huge well of it inside from everything she'd gone through), Kagome placed her free hand on his shoulder and let it slide up his neck, nails lightly scraping his skin to thread through his hair.

Letting a smile curl her lips as she felt Akashi shudder lightly at the movement of her hands and how they carded through his hair before she fisted her hand and jerked hard. It broke the kiss as she watched his eyes snap open from the shock of what she had done, shining with pain. But what mattered was that his grip on her body had loosened enough, and she didn't hesitate to slide from his lap.

"I didn't think you had it in you to be an asshole! What the fuck where you thinking?" She snapped at him, her voice sounding exceptionally husky to her ears. "And kissing a girl to shut them up is the stupidest thing a man or woman cou-"

Her words died on her lips as his mismatched orange and red eyes flashed at her. It had her throat feeling suddenly dry as she felt her legs go weak. She had seen him use his Emperor's eyes on the court during a game. But now, he was using them on her, or was he? No, this was similar but not the same. She couldn't explain it, but Kagome felt a new heat blossom in her body, starting in the pit of her stomach as a little voice whispered in the back of her head. A voice she had done her best to ignore since she had met him.

* * *

_**Initial Meeting**_

The pain that radiated from the back of his head had him glaring up at Kagome, and it seemed as if time slowed down as he looked at her. Her face was now a dark crimson, her eyes even brighter (if it was humanly possible), and her lips were now rather swollen and dark. Seijurou realized that this is what people meant by lips being swollen from a kiss. He also realized that his theory was exceptionally accurate, and Kagome was one head-strong girl. That she would be so adamant about denying what she felt, and it was probably his fault. But that also meant that he was her type?

Seijurou didn't have time to blink or even react when she turned to face him, causing his left arm to cross his body because he still held her wrist, as Kagome leaned over him. His body tensed when she slid one leg alongside his, before doing the same with the other. This left him in awe and shock; she was now straddling him of her own free will.

"Kagome?"

Her name was an uncertain question on his lips as she settled herself back in his lap, their arms pinned between their bodies. And he couldn't say anything when she arched an eyebrow at him and pressed her lips against his almost as if she was desperate, though it wasn't as forceful as he had done, Seijurou leaned into her gentle, needy kiss.

He felt his body move without command as his free hand settled on her hip, pressing her down against him. Allowing him to feel heat sear through his basketball shorts and across his lap and groin. However, the small mewl that came from Kagome had him curling his fingers into her hip as she pressed her chest against his, causing her hips to rock forward. The friction had his body jerking in response, drawing from him a sound he hadn't thought he was capable of making. Not that it was unpleasant as he felt her hand slide up his arm to rest on his shoulders.

Seijurou liked what he was feeling, just not that he was losing control and needed to reclaim it. Having no experience, he decided what always worked when he played Basketball, letting his instinct guide him. Slowly he let his hand relax on Kagome's hip and move down to her now exposed thigh due to her skirt rising when she straddled him. The warmth under his hand as he marveled at how smooth it felt under his calloused fingertips. Then carefully, he began to move it up to the skirt's edge and under it, enjoying how Kagome's muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch.

When he reached where her thigh merged with her hip, he paused for but a few seconds, gauging how she was reacting to what he was doing. Seijurou felt his breathing stutter as she rocked against him again, spreading her moist warmth against his groin. Taking it for the ascent, he let his hand find her hip and had to pause because he was sure that what he was feeling wasn't normal? There was only a thin piece of string where his fingers touched her panty line, and it felt like it was held together by the little bow that his fingers were touching.

* * *

Kagome felt her breath stutter in her chest, as fingers slipped up under her skirt and stopped at her panties. It didn't take her hazy mind long to figure out why that enticingly erotic touch had stopped. The pair of panties she was wearing were special, as in she had to tie them to keep them on. Carefully she broke the kiss and looked Akashi in the eyes, not surprised that his pupils were fully dilated and looking at her with something she hadn't thought she'd ever see again, surprise mixed with need.

"Yes, they're tied on," she mumbled as she rested her forehead against his.

Kagome was no fool; if she kept going, this would go beyond just kissing and heavy petting and grinding. It pained her a little to admit she had been crushing on him, wondering what his touch would feel like on her skin? Yet, it was more than she could ever imagine as it burned trails across her flesh. And her body was humming with the desire to continue to throw caution to the wind.

"Seijurou?" she said, his name a question.

Kagome let her barriers down, showed him what she was feeling inside. Hoping that he'd catch on.

"Kagome, why?"

She knew what he was asking and unable to verbalize fully. It was how she had felt with Inuyasha for so long, yet he was not Inuyasha. No, Seijurou Akashi was a control freak, who kept himself on a tight leash as well, but always went for what he wanted. And that drove her fricking mad, just like it had with Sesshomaru.

"I have… no had my reasons," Kagome whispered to him, not breaking eye contact. "But I am not hiding from the truth anymore. I like you a lot. Enough that you pissed me off because you were untouchable and unfathomable to me."

The slow blink he gave her as she watched his lips curl into a dark smirk that had her physically shuddering as his odd eyes practically shone up at her. Then she felt it, a short, sharp tug from him on her panties before the strings brushed against her skin, which elicited a small moan at the feel from how sensitive she'd become.

* * *

He heard it from her lips. And the way she shuddered against him had him releasing the little bow and placing his hand on her now fully exposed skin. Still letting his instincts guide him, he pushed her down harder against him before pulling her tight against his body. Letting her wrist go and removing it from between their bodies, Seijurou had it under her skirt and released the other side of her panties just as quickly, before coaxing her to raise enough, he was able to remove them and toss them to the floor behind her. The whole time he was enjoying the look of wide-eyed shock on her face as her plump lips parted, her breath hitching.

Not caring, he moved his head and recaptured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them. His mind was making demands of him that his body registered and knew that she would give him all he wanted as he began to knead her flesh as she pressed herself against him, rocking rhythmically against him. He could feel as his shorts and boxer briefs became wetter with her arousal, causing his body to ache with an almost painful need.

Sex ed had been informative, as has had the advanced studies his dad had him take. He was well aware of how a man and woman's body would react. And he knew that soon this wouldn't be enough, that he would want more as desire began to take more of his control away. And Seijurou wasn't upset at losing it right now. His mind had theorized she liked him and was keeping him at arm's length, and that he liked her back because she wasn't an a-typical girl. No, she was smart, sassy, and gave as good as she got. That she had no ulterior motives and was a genuinely caring person, someone like his mother had been.

Seijurou felt his thoughts come to a crashing halt as his shirt was pulled from his shorts and touched his skin. Opening his eyes (which he hadn't been aware he closed) to look at Kagome, who had her own eyes closed while they kissed. She was very bold as those small, soft yet calloused fingers slipped to the band of his shorts and then into them. Unable to stop himself at the feeling she evoked, he moaned into their kiss and lifted his hips, pressing them into her damp sex at her fingers lightly brushed over his own through his boxer briefs.

He broke the kiss to get much-needed air as his lungs began to burn. The way she stared at him, uncertain, had Seijurou rocking his hips against her. The way her eyes lit up, and she smiled lazily, had his heart thumping in his chest.

* * *

There was no returning for her now, nope. Kagome saw what she was sure she was feeling reflected in his eyes. Sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth, she lightly chewed on them as she steeled herself.

"Akas- No, Seijurou, I want you, please," she said, shocked at how she sounded. There was raw need coming out in a husky tone. "Will you give me what I want?"

Kagome wasn't sure it was possible, yet she saw it, as his pupils blew out more, making his eyes almost black.

"Yes."

That single word had her world coming to a halt as she smiled at him, only to pout as he removed one hand from her person. Only to understand a second later as he jerked the small lamp table drawer open, revealing the contents inside. Unable to help herself, Kagome felt her cheeks heat in a mix of shyness and embarrassment at condoms and sex manual sight. She was well aware that quite a few of the team members were active, and the Coach had been adamant about giving the _sex_ talk every semester and reminding them he kept the damn things in his office in this drawer for them to access.

* * *

Seijurou had never thought the Coach's contraceptive supply would ever be of use to him, but as he pulled out one of the shiny foil wrappers, slamming the door shut after, he would be grateful. Then again, he never expected his first time would be in the Coach's office either. That thought had him feeling deviously deviant at that moment. So, as he started to remove his other hand to open the package, Seijurou went still when Kagome snagged it in one hand, rising on her knees to tower over him.

He could only watch as she placed the package in her teeth and pulled her hand to open it. The look she shot him brought him out of the slight stupor, and he didn't waste a second with bracing his legs on the floor, pushing back into the chair and lifting his hips, shoving his shorts down his thighs. It was by some miracle that he didn't hiss aloud when the cool air of the office (which had felt so hot seconds ago) rushed across his hard and fevered flesh.

* * *

_**This had been edited to keep with the T.o.S. of FFN. If you'd like to read the full version, please go to my AO3 Account and click on Random Kagome Pairings and Initial Meeting. My screen name on AO3 is the same as here, except for the Underscores between each word.**_

* * *

He could feel his abdominal muscles flex as a tingling started at the base of his spine. Knowing he would finish soon, Seijurou lifted his face from where he had buried it, watching as Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, eyes fluttering in an attempt to stay open as he felt her body start to tense again. Grinning as he leaned in, whispered her name as he kissed her once more. Seijurou would admit that he liked kissing Kagome a lot. Her lips were soft, pliant, and she seemed to understand what he wanted as his tongue licked at her lips' seams.

It didn't take much longer before he felt his legs start to shake as Kagome's core fluttered and tried to draw him in deep again. Then as if he felt as if he was exploding outwards, Seijurou climaxed, his moan being swallowed by Kagome's mouth as he devoured her own, her hands clawing almost painfully at his upper back as the heels of her feet dug into the back of his thighs. Once he rode out the euphoric feeling, his body felt tired, as if he did a full day of the hardest practice with the team.

Pulling back, drawing a displeased grunt from Kagome as he broke the kiss, Seijurou looked at her flushed face, how her dark lashes caressed her cheek. The way it shone slightly in the fluorescent light with a light coat of sweat. He wasn't one to call things beautiful, but as she let her head loll to the side, causing a few strands of her long raven-hair to slip over her shoulder and frame her face softly, she could say she was truly beautiful. And something in him felt satisfied, fulfilled at what he was seeing. Knowing that no one had seen this image of her, that he was the first.

"Aka- Seijurou?"

Her words were soft, breathy, and in that low husky sounding. It made Seijurou feel as if something stirred in him. Giving a small shake of his head as the sounds of reality came rushing back in, via the form of the clock on the wall. Narrowing his eyes as he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, to see that they'd been in the office for about two hours. The school would be closing soon, and that meant the return of the Coach in less than thirty minutes. Frowning, he carefully moved them back to the chair.

As he lifted her tiny body, sliding from her warmth, Seijurou was once more amazed at how light she was with all the muscle that she had hidden on her body. Being gentle, he set her on the care and went about straightening himself, to realize as he used a kleenex to remove and house the now thoroughly used condom, that he didn't want to toss it in the wastebasket. That would be questions he didn't want to answer.

* * *

Kagome was trying to get her bearings; she felt her body being lifted then set down on cool leather. It was an odd sensation to be so warm (or feel that way) and then be placed on a smooth, cold surface. Her eyes lifted to watch Seijurou as he fixed himself only to see a bit put out when he stopped in mid-action of tossing the evidence in the wastebasket.

"Put it in my purse; it is under the desk," Kagome mumbled as she tried to get her mind in order.

She was sure it would hit her like a ton of bricks later tonight that she had lost her virginity to a boy that aggravated her while reminding her of two of her friends, and in the Coach's office at school. Right now, she felt happy, relaxed adn like she was floating on a cloud in heaven (not that she believed it was a place).

"You sure?"

Smiling as she spoke again, "Yeah, it would be easier for me to dispose of it than leave it here and get interrogated later… which is a conversation I think neither of us wants to have with Coach or our parents?"

The way he blanched had Kagome laughing as she watched him bend over and reach under the desk. She rather enjoyed watching him move about the court, and now she appreciated how the slinky material used for standard Basketball shorts hugged his nice and firm ass. Realizing where her thoughts were going, Kagome pinched her legs to make her stop. She was sure this was a one-time thing, and it relieved all the tension between them (or hoped it did). Not that there wouldn't be much awkward between them now at practice or in passing?

* * *

Seijurou watched Kagome after standing up, his hand curling in a fist around the small piece of clothing he had picked up. It was much smaller than he had thought possible to cover a person decently, but then again, it was blood red, with yellow ribbons use to hold the article of clothing in place.

"We need to get out of here."

At her words, he gave a small nod of his head as he bent over once more and grabbed her purse. When he was upright again, he knew he hadn't been mistaken the first time; she was openly admiring his posterior. Shaking his head as he handed her the purse, Seijurou turned and made his way to the office door and opened it.

"Hey, do you know where you threw my… panties?"

At her comment, he stepped out the door, seeing the Coach enter the gym. Glancing over his shoulder and smiling at Kagome, he held up the hand that held the panties open enough to show her before jogging off towards the locker room. The piercing scream of his name from the office as he passed the Coach had Seijurou laughing darkly. They were his prize, and he wouldn't be giving them back, as he thought of how uncomfortable Kagome would be going home exposed because of him. He'd text her later, since he had her number thanks to her position as Coach's aide, and let her know he was keeping them. And that this was not a one-time thing, that until graduation she was his. Making it clear any other guy to touch her intimately would meet with some serious pain because he was possessive of the things and people he valued.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
